Un legado Legendario
by CRZYPaladin
Summary: El mundo es un lugar lleno de sorpresas, y Naruto lo sabe mejor que nadie. Desde pequeño el fue descuidado por su familia a favor de sus hermanas jinchurikis, que eran tratadas como heroinas mientras el, fue reconocido por muy pocos. Pero todo cambia cuando sin saberlo el tendrá que continuar con un legado, que había estado perdido hace muchas generaciones. Naruto/Harem. Sin Kyubi.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Konohagakure no sato, aldea que estaba dentro de los límites del País del fuego, el sol estaba en lo más alto dando a entender que era mediodía, se podía ver a los ninjas saltar por los techos patrullando la aldea y a algunos genins con su respectivo sensei, cortando el césped, pintando las paredes o persiguiendo a un ¿gato?, en todo caso estaban haciendo las aburridas misiones rango D, otro día normal en konoha.

En las zonas residenciales, más específicamente en la mansión del Hokage se podía ver la silueta de cuatro personas en el patio trasero.

El primero era un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de altura, tenía el pelo rubio en punta con dos mechones de pelo que caían al los costados que enmarcaban su rostro, piel clara y ojos azules. Su atuendo consistía con el uniforme jounin estándar de konoha con un haori blanco con llamas rojas. El es "Kiroii Senko" el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

La segunda persona era una mujer con el pelo rojo largo, piel clara y ojos violetas, su cara era redonda asemejando el aspecto de un tomate, media alrededor de los 1.65 de altura. Su atuendo consistía en un uniforme jounin de manga corta. Ella es "Akai chisio no habanero" esposa del Hokage, Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki.

La tercera persona era una niña de 7 años cabellos rubios y ojos violetas, en sus mejillas tenía tres pequeñas marcas bastante finas que eran prácticamente imperceptible pero que le daban un aspecto zorruno, su atuendo era una playera blanca con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda, unos pantalones negros y sandalias. La pequeña era Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki, la hija menor de Minato y Kushina, la heroína del pueblo y contenedora de la parte del alma ying del kyuubi.

La última persona también era una niña de 7 años ella era una versión en miniatura de Kushina su madre, tenía el cabello rojo y la cara redonda también simulando al aspecto de un tomate, la única diferencia radicaba en los ojos ya que estos no eran violeta sino azulados como Minato su padre, vestía una playera violeta con el símbolo uzumaki en el frente, unos pantalones azules y sandalias. Ella era Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki, la hija del medio, también reconocida como la otra heroína del pueblo y contenedora de la parte del alma yang del Kyuubi.

Ambas niñas se encontraban entrenando con sus padres y así estar listas para la academia ninja, que empezarán dentro de dos años, sus padres decidieron hace casi un año que era el momento de iniciar su entrenamiento para que cuando llegue el momento puedan aprovechar el poder del kyuubi.

-Oka-chan mira lo logre, lo hice- gritaba la pequeña Akari después de hacer un jutsu

-Yo también Kaa-chan, Tou-chan- decía Hitomi saltando de un lado para otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bien hecho Akari-chan, Hitomi-chan sigan así y algún día serán grandes kunoichis- Alentaba Kushina risueña- ¿No es así Mina-kun?- Pregunto a su marido que estaba sentado en el césped a lado de ella.

-Claro que si Kushi-chan, después de todo son nuestras hijas, las heroínas de konoha- respondió con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso corto a su esposa, para luego levantar la vista y mirar el cielo- Ya es mediodía, ¿Que les parece si vamos a almorzar a…- y no pudo terminar su pregunta porque fue interrumpido.

-SI RAMEN!- grito con entusiasmo Kushina mirando a su esposo con estrellitas en sus ojos, para luego ser acompañada por las niñas de la misma forma, sacándole una gota de sudor a Minato.

-Tenía pensado llevarlos a otro lugar, pero creo que será Ichiraku- dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa-(ni siquiera me dejaron terminar)- pensó viendo el comportamiento de su esposa e hijas, en especial de su esposa- Vamos- dijo para luego levantarse y levantar a Kushina del césped y luego dirigirse a la salida de su hogar acompañado de su esposa e hijas.

Son el ejemplo de una familia perfecta y feliz, diría cualquiera que los viera, pero no es así, les faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Desde el interior de la casa una pequeña figura se asomo a la ventana para ver como su familia se marchaba y lo dejaban solo, de nuevo. Eran un niño de 7 años de edad, pelo rubio en punta como el de Minato pero más salvaje, ojos azules y piel clara. Llevaba unas botas negras, pantalones oscuros y una sudadera con capucha blanca, además de un collar plateado con una gema roja incrustada en el centro. El pequeño era Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato y Kushina además del mayor por unos segundos. El no era tratado como héroe y tampoco era muy reconocido por la aldea aunque tiene amigos de su edad, el no era contenedor de nada, solo unas cuantas personas sabían de que el existía y sus padres y hermanas no estaban en esa lista.

En el pasado vivía feliz con sus padres recibía toda la atención y cariño que pudiera necesitar al igual que sus hermanas, pero a sus tres años, cuando sus hermanas empezaron a mostrar signos y la capacidad de poder utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi, fue cuando empezaron a darles más atención a ellas y a él lo dejaban de lado, en un principio no le dio tanta importancia porque creía que todo iba a volver a ser como antes, pero no fue así, con el tiempo se empezó a distanciar mas y mas de sus padres hasta llegado el punto que empezaban a olvidarse de él en sus salidas o de no contar por él en la hora de comer.

A sus cinco años fue donde todo cambio con el pequeño rubio, el veía como sus padres ya no contaban por él a la hora de comer o a la hora de salir, descuidándolo, dejándolo completamente solo, incluso solían llavear el recinto cuando el todavía se encontraba fuera, teniendo así que dormir en la calle. Pero un tiempo después las cosas empezaron a cambiar, gracias al Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi que lo encontró llorando en el parque de la aldea y logro reconocer que era el hijo de Minato ya que eran prácticamente idénticos solo que Naruto era la versión en miniatura, Hiruzen pregunto el porqué estaba así a lo que Naruto le respondió sollozando: 'Mis padres se fueron de vacaciones con mis hermanitas, me dejaron solo y llavearon la casa, ni siquiera puedo entra a mi propia casa'. Esa simple respuesta hiso algo que no era muy fácil de hacer, enojar a Hiruzen. El Sandaime llevo a Naruto a su casa y le dio un lugar donde quedarse mientras su familia estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones, Hiruzen le pregunto varias cosas, a lo que el pequeño Naruto termino contándole todo desde sus descuidos, hasta las veces que no tenía que comer, dándole una perspectiva decepcionante del Yondaime y su esposa. El rubio en el tiempo que se quedo con el Sandaime, aprendió a cocinar viendo y ayudando a las criadas de la casa para no volver a pasar hambre cuando este solo, el viejo le tomo cariño rápidamente al chico por su actitud hiperactiva y alegre, preguntándose cómo podían olvidarse de un chico como lo era Naruto, por lo que este le dijo al rubio que siempre era bienvenido en su casa cuando quiera o cuando vuelva a ocurrir otro descuido por parte de Minato y Kushina.

Y así pasó el año, Naruto pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos en la calle o convivía mas con el Sandaime que estar en su casa hasta el punto que empezó a llamarlo 'Hiruzen-jiji', 'ojii-san' o 'ero-jiji' esta última se la puso cuando lo vio con sus revistas eróticas, incluso conoció a Danzou Shimura un hombre que tenia parte de su cara vendada y era amigo de su "abuelo". Danzou escucho la historia de Naruto por parte de Hiruzen por lo que le tomo cariño rápidamente al chico después de conocerlo, luego de unos días el pequeño rubio también empezó a usar el mismo honorifico con él, siendo su segundo 'Jiji'. Mientras que en su casa no le hacían caso, cosa que el ya empezaba a no darle tanta importancia aunque creía que todo iba a volver a ser como antes pero como no le hacían caso, se iba a valer de si mismo mientras esperaba por ese día, pero lo que no sabía era que un evento cambiaria ese pensamiento suyo.

El día de su septimo cumpleaños, el diez de octubre, como todos los años en la aldea había una gran fiesta para celebrar la derrota y el sellado del ataque del kyuubi no yoko en las heroínas de konoha hace siete años y en la mansión del Hokage se celebraba el cumpleaños de las susodichas. Todos los líderes de clanes asistían a la fiesta de cumpleaños con sus hijos, felicitando y adulando a las hermanitas del rubio, todos a excepción de Hiruzen, Danzou y unos pocos niños, olvidaron que Naruto también cumplía años ese día, pero el ya sabía que eso pasaría, ya que el pasado año hicieron lo mismo, así que ya esperaba eso de parte de sus padres, actuando de forma bastante madura para su edad, pero aun así nada lo preparo para lo que sucedió ese día.

 **Inicio Flashback**

En el patio de la mansión se podía observar a los líderes de clanes Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyugas, Uchiha y otros más hablando sobre sus logros y alguna otra cosa, incluso Tsunade y Jiraiya se encontraban en la fiesta que charlaban amenamente entre ellos, el Yondaime y su esposa estaban sentados en la mesa que estaba en el centro mirando a sus hijas que jugaban con los demás niños que habían asistido a la celebración. Mientras tanto Naruto estaba recostado bajo el árbol que estaba en una esquina de la residencia, observando todo a su alrededor hasta que vio como llegaban Hiruzen y Danzou a la residencia, todos los saludaban con respeto puesto que estuvieron en varias guerras y tienen grandes logros, estos se dirigieron hacia los padres de Naruto y hablaron un rato, les dieron unas cajas que estaban envueltas en papel de regalo dando a entender que eran para sus hermanitas, luego estos dos fueron hacia donde estaba el pequeño pelirrubio

-Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!- Dijeron el Sandaime y Danzou con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hiruzen-jiji, Danzou-oji-san se los agradezco mucho- respondió Naruto saltando de donde estaba y abrazando a ambos que lo recibieron con gusto. Hasta el momento ellos eran los únicos adultos que felicitaron al rubio si no contamos a sus pocos amigos.

-Jeje ya, ya Naruto ten, tu regalo- decía Hiruzen al mismo tiempo que le daba a Naruto una caja del tamaño de la palma de la mano. Sin hacerse esperar la abrió y vio algo que lo dejo algo sorprendido, era un collar con cadena de color plateado y una gema roja incrustada en el centro – ese collar lo conseguí cuando era joven y fui a una misión a Kumo, me lo dio una señora como agradecimiento por ayudarla, me dijo que pertenecía a una antigua leyenda y que el collar mostrara la entrada a aquel quien sea digno, nuca supe que quiso decir con ello pero ya estoy viejo para buscarle un significado, así que te lo doy a ti, se que tu podrás encontrar el significado de esas palabras Naruto- dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa mientras veía a Naruto que ya se estaba poniendo el regalo que recibió.

Luego de eso fue el turno de Danzou, el le entrego unos pergaminos a Naruto, tres para ser exacto, además de unos papeles, un mapa del continente shinobi y mapas por separado de todas las grandes aldeas ninjas, incluyendo la misma Konoha especificando donde se encontraban las entradas y salidas, además de algunos datos adicionales sobre los puntos turísticos en dichos mapas, el pequeño rubio lo miro confundido a lo que Danzou solo sonrió y dijo- Tal vez no sea un gran regalo como el de Hiruzen, pero esto te ayudara cuando empieces tu entrenamiento ninja, uno de los pergaminos tienen ejercicios de control de chakra, el segundo tiene katas de un estilo de taijutsu, me lo dio un amigo diciéndome que lo encontró en sus viajes por los límites del continente y pensé que como la academia se acerca te serviría aprender un poco y el ultimo tiene diez jutsus de cada elemento, además de mostrarte como hacer un jutsu en especifico que te servirá más adelante, te lo aseguro- vio que Naruto iba a preguntar algo y sabiendo que es se adelanto- Lo de saber cuál es tu elemento no te preocupes, los papeles que te di no son normales, son papeles de chakra, añade un poco de tu chakra y sabrás tu elemento, recuerda esto: si el papel arde tu elemento es el katon, si se corta es el futon, si se arruga es raiton, si se deshace es doton y si se moja es suiton ¿Has entendido?- pregunto para recibir un asentimiento de Naruto y luego continuar- y sobre los mapas, pues es para que conozcas un poco más sobre las aldeas ninjas y el continente shinobi, la mejor arma de un ninja, es la información que posee- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática al final.

-¡Muchas gracias, enserio son los mejores-ttebayo!- dijo Naruto sin poder atajar su pequeño tic verbal y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de darle los regalos Hiruzen y Danzou empezaron a hablar con Naruto de cosas triviales hasta que el sonido de la copa que golpeaba Minato llamo la atención de todos

-Muy bien, ya que tengo su atención tenemos algo que decir- dijo Minato sonriendo, al igual que Kushina que se encontraba a su lado-Lo primero de todo es que empezaremos el entrenamientos de nuestras hijas- continuo, a todos les quito una sonrisa ese hecho, excepto a Hiruzen y Danzou porque no tomaron en cuenta a Naruto, mientras que este solo bajo la mirada porque no lo nombraron, aunque mentalmente se alegraba de que Danzou le haya regalado los pergaminos así no quedaría exento de entrenar, si sus padres no lo ayudarían, él lo haría por su cuenta ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas solo-Lo siguiente es que ya elegimos a los siguientes sucesores de nuestros clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki respectivamente- Naruto al escuchar eso, rápidamente levanto la cabeza- Y decidimos que Akari será la sucesora del clan Uzumaki, mientras que Hitomi será del clan Namikaze- los lideres de clanes aplaudían, Tsunade y Jiraiya fueron a abrasar a las recién nombradas, mientras que Hiruzen miraba en shock lo recién dicho por Minato y Danzou ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio que estaba empezando a lagrimear, ellos sabían lo que significaba esto, pues, estaban excomulgando a Naruto del clan.

En ese momento algo dentro de Naruto se había quebrado, se había roto y ese algo era la esperanza que tenía en que iban a volver a ser una familia, de que iban a volver a estar juntos, pero con ese impacto, esa noticia recibida, todo ese tipo de pensamiento se fue al carajo, desde ese momento el dejo de verlos como su familia, para el ahora eran solamente "las otras personas con las que vivía". Lo siguiente que hiso fue limpiarse las lagrimas y sonreír antes de irse a su cuarto. Ese acto sorprendió y preocupo bastante a Hiruzen y a Danzou temiendo por el chico.

En su cuarto, Naruto fue a meterse a su baño y al mirarse al espejo vio su reflejo, vio como lagrimas volvían a caer mientras sostenía esa sonrisa, esa mascara que acaba de poner para tapar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus verdaderas emociones. Ese día, parte del verdadero chico hiperactivo y alegre había muerto.

 **Fin Flashback**

El día siguiente después de su cumpleaños a sabiendas de que su "familia" ya no lo tenía en cuenta, este tomo los pergaminos, algunos papeles de chakra y el mapa de konoha que Danzou le había regalado. Se vistió con un pantalón ANBU, una playera negra, sandalias y por supuesto su collar, fue a la cocina y se preparo su desayuno y lo que sería su almuerzo para cuando llegue la hora, para luego dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento, al nro.7 para ser exacto. Al llegar agarro uno de los papeles especiales y puso un poco de su chakra, sorpresa fue su expresión el ver como este se partía por la mitad a lo que llego a la conclusión de que era afín de Futon, pero luego un pedazo empezó a arder y el otro se empezó arrugar. El no entendió el porqué paso eso y se dijo que después le preguntaría a su 'jiji'.

Después de eso abrió el pergamino que lo ayudaría con su control de chakra, pero al hacerlo una pequeña nota cayó al suelo y mostraba unas posiciones de manos y el nombre del jutsu que era el Kage Bunshin al parecer era el jutsu extra, este venia con algunos datos y advertencias sobre el jutsu, pero él no lo leyó, sin perder tiempo lo intento un par de veces sin éxito alguno, después de varios intentos logro hacer un clon y después de ello recién continuo leyendo la nota para llevarse un susto, ya que la nota decía que era necesario tener una gran cantidad de chakra o el jutsu podría matar al propio usuario por agotamiento y como él sabía que no era un jinchuriki como sus "hermanitas" se asusto bastante, lo que él pequeño pelirrubio no sabía era que para su edad la cantidad de chakra que poseía estaba a la par del Nibi el biju de dos colas, pero como él no lo sabía se prometió que solo haría un clon y a este lo mandaría a escalar arboles o, a hacer algún otro ejercicio de control de chakra, cosa que hiso con el clon que tenía a su lado mientras que el fue a ver el pergamino de taijutsu.

Al abrirlo lo primero que leyó fue los ejercicios diarios que recomendaba para estar en forma, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que pedía, 3000 sentadillas, 3000 abdominales y 3000 lagartijas sin contar que tenía que trotar varios kilómetros a lo que el tradujo a 50 vueltas a la aldea, luego vio las katas que eran bastantes complicadas y el nombre del taijutsu que se llamaba 'Akuma no Ikari' pero aun así no se hiso para atrás y empezó con los ejercicios, cosa que le tomo todo el día siendo el único momento de su descanso la hora del almuerzo. Ya en la noche fue junto a su 'jiji' para preguntarle sobre lo que paso con los papeles, al llegar lo encontró sentado riendo como colegiala leyendo una de las famosas revistas de tapa naranja, el pequeño rubio al ver eso actuó de la mejor manera posible.

 **Inicio Flashback**

-jijijijiji así Rinko-chan jijiji- murmuraba el sandaime con unas risillas leyendo el tan afamado libro, sin darse cuenta que un rubio se posiciono detrás de él y se acerco a su oído peligrosamente.

-ERO-JIJI VENGO A PREGUNTARLE ALGO- grito Naruto para luego ver como su "abuelo" saltaba de manera inhumana y quedaba colgando del techo como si de un gato asustado se tratase. Al ver esa escena el rubio no aguanto y empezó a carcajearse.

-Demonios Naruto casi me das un infarto- decía Hiruzen a la vez que se bajaba y soltaba un suspiro para luego volver a posicionar su vista en Naruto y preguntar- ¿Y bueno que necesitas?.

-Pues te quería mostrar algo que no entiendo muy bien- decía Naruto a la vez que mostraba un papel de chakra y ponía un poco en este, consiguiendo el mismo efecto que en la mañana- vez, pasa eso y no sé qué significa- añadió.

Decir que Hiruzen estaba sorprendido era poco el chico era afín de tres elementos, haciendo su sorpresa de lado se aclaro la garganta y le contesto- veraz Naruto el que se parta la hoja es que eres afín de Futon- pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por el rubio

-Eso ya lo sé Ojii-san, lo que no entiendo es lo que pasa luego- comento Naruto impacientemente.

-Por eso déjame terminar de hablar primero- dijo el sandaime, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio- Ok, el que se parta la hoja es que eres afín de Futon, luego esta las partes de la hoja, uno arde mientras el otro se arruga, eso significa que también eres afín de otro elemento en este caso de Katon y de Raiton- recibiendo una cara de duda de parte de Naruto, haciéndolo suspirar- lo que te quiero decir es que eres afín de tres elementos, Futon, Katon y Raiton respectivamente- termino de decir.

-Wow, eso es GENIAL!- dijo Naruto empezando a saltar de un lado para otro- gracias por aclararme la duda ero-jiji- decía el pelirrubio mientras abrazaba al sandaime.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así, pero, no hay de que Naruto- dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

 **Fin Flashback**

Después de eso Naruto se quedo a cenar en la casa del Sandaime y momento después conoció a una ANBU privada de su "ojii-san" que le traía un informe de misión, su nombre clave era Neko, llevaba una máscara llevaba dos orificios para poder ver, parecía tener una grieta en la parte superior y tenía dos líneas horizontales de color rojo a cada lado, su pelo era de color violeta que le llegaba hasta la cintura y vestía el uniforme ANBU femenino estándar que se adhería a su figura, dejando ver su muy buen formado cuerpo según las palabras de Naruto, ese hecho le quito una pequeña sonrisa al sandaime y un pequeño sonrojo a la ANBU que gracias a su máscara no se noto. Al terminar el pequeño pelirrubio se despidió de Hiruzen y de la ANBU y se fue a su casa a descansar antes de que sus "padres" llaveen la residencia.

Y así paso el tiempo, todos los días excepto los domingos iba a entrenar en el campo de siempre, en su entrenamiento ya podía subir y bajar del árbol y también podía caminar por el agua, en los primeros intentos descubrió que si ponía mucho chakra la corteza del árbol se rompía y si se ponía muy poco sus pies no se adherían a esta, lo mismo pasaba con caminar en el agua, si se excedía con su chakra o era insuficiente se hundía, por lo que intentando una y otra vez sin rendirse en una semana logro encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para ambos ejercicios de control.

En lo físico, pasó dos meses y ya completaba los ejercicios inclusive antes que terminara el día, por lo que empezó a añadirle pesas a su cuerpo, cortesía de Danzou que les dio las pesas para aumentar más su fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y agilidad.

En los jutsus además del kage bunshin aprendió unos jutsus futon y katon del pergamino que tenía, aun no quería arriesgarse con el raiton ya que Hiruzen le dijo que ese elemento puede llegar a ser inestable si no se controla bien por lo que decidió esperar un poco más, además aprendió el Henge no Jutsu y kawarimi no jutsu que le enseño "Neko-chan" como él le decía aunque eran jutsus básicos, él se lo agradecía.

En su taijutsu mejoro mucho en seis meses sus posiciones en las katas eran prácticamente perfectas solo necesitaba pulir unas partes y listo, descubrió que el 'Akuma no ikari' pedía bastante fuerza y velocidad para los golpes y movimientos ya que este estilo se componía de dos partes, la primera era la de atrapar e inmovilizar a los enemigo golpeando en las extremidades y la segunda era de acabar con golpes certeros en los puntos vitales del cuerpo concentrándose en la cabeza, corazón y pulmón, ya que su estilo de taijutsu utilizaba el puño cerrado exceptuando a los dedos índice que no se flexionaba completamente y sobresalían un poco, siendo estos los primeros en impactar en el objetivo ablandando la zona del golpe antes de que el resto del puño llegue dando un segundo impacto que provoca el daño interno, además de que el estilo no solo se concentraba en un solo sujeto, sino que también se podía pelear contra varios al mismo tiempo, en pocas palabras era un estilo eficaz y letal. El decidió no usar ese estilo a no ser que sea realmente necesario por lo que se prometió que cuando lo domine crearía una variante no tan letal.

Su relación con su familia no cambio mucho, ellos seguían dejando de lado a Naruto pero a este ya no le importaba, solo agradecía el hecho de que lo trajeran a la vida y nada más ya que si él no llega a tiempo a su casa lo dejaban fuera y sobre su alimentación, el mismo preparaba su comida, así que los trataba de manera indiferente.

Así fue todo ese tiempo hasta la actualidad, donde vemos a un Naruto que esta asomado en la ventana viendo a sus "padres" y "hermanas" alejarse a almorzar, sin mediar palabra o mostrar una pisca de emociones se fue a la cocina a prepararse el almuerzo, hoy era domingo así que no iba a entrenar era su día de descanso. Después de almorzar, observo su collar y sonrió antes de salir de la residencia.

Naruto iba caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo hasta que a lo lejos vio a tres niños de su edad, estos observaban algo con atención, a excepción de uno que parecía no importarle. El primero era un niño que tenía el pelo negro atado en punta, haciendo que su peinado pareciera una piña, sus ojos eran marrones, su rostro expresaba aburrimiento, el era Shikamaru Nara.

El segundo era un chico con el físico más robusto por no decir gordo, de pelo color castaño y unas marcas de remolinos en las mejillas, el chico era Chouji Akimichi.

Y el tercero era también un chico de pelo despeinado color castaño, ojos negros rasgados en la parte del centro como una hendidura y unas marcas rojas como colmillos en la mejilla. Tenía un pequeño perro blanco que salía de entre la capucha, él era Kiba Inuzuka con su fiel amigo Akamaru.

-Hey! Hola chicos!- dijo Naruto- ¿que miran?- pregunto con una sonrisa pues ellos eran los únicos amigos de su edad que el tenia.

Shikamaru fue el primero en responder ya que los otros dos todavía no se daban cuenta de la presencia del rubio- Hola Naruto, pues yo no estoy haciendo nada, solo acompañando a esos dos. Y tu ¿como estas?-

-Aburrido, no hay nada interesante y ¿esos dos que ven que les llama tanto la atención?- pregunto el rubio.

-Están viendo una pelea que se formo entre esos vendedores- dijo apuntando a dos señores que se estaban pegando a puño limpio o con algún objeto.

-Y ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué están peleando?- pregunto también Naruto con curiosidad mirando hacia los vendedores que seguían peleándose.

-Es que el señor que vende fruta empezó a sacar su basura en frente de la caseta del vendedor de carnes, este fue a reclamarle ya que no era su propiedad y no tenía derecho para hacer eso, a lo que el vendedor de fruta solo dijo que pondría su basura donde él quisiera, el resto no es necesario explicar con lo que estás viendo- respondió el Nara soltando un suspiro al final- esto es problemático- añadió sacando una pequeña risa del rubio.

Naruto se acerco hacia sus otros dos amigos y vio la pelea que era bastante graciosa ya que estos se golpeaban con los puños o con lo que tenían cerca ya sea carne, frutas o la causa de la pelea que eran las bolsa de basuras, hasta que un jounin se metió en medio de los dos civiles, estos dos empezaron a quejarse con él sobre los problemas que tuvieron a hace un momento, mientras que el jounin solo dijo que vayan y hablen con el Hokage de sus problemas para luego retirarse.

-Vaya pensar que esa pelea sin sentido empezó solo por sacar la basura ¿no?- comento el pelirrubio.

-Tienes razón... Hey! ¿Cuándo llegaste dobe? – pregunto el Inuzuka sorprendido.

-Hace unos momentos ¿Por qué preguntas aliento de perro?- dijo el rubio.

-Es que no pude detectar tu aroma- respondió el Inuzuka como si fuera lo peor que pudiera pasar en la vida.

-Tal vez porque no te bañas ya no detectas el aroma de los demás, tu olor a perro mojado puede estar afectando tu olfato- recibiendo un 'Hey!' del mencionado- o no Akamaru?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que aumento más al recibir el ladrido de afirmación por el cachorro.

-¿Qué? tu también Akamaru, se supone que deberías ayudarme y apoyarme que ponerte en mi contra- decía Kiba con un aura depresiva a su alrededor mientras estaba en el suelo haciendo circulitos.

-Jeje, ¿Qué tal Naruto-san? ¿Cómo estás?- decía el niño robusto mientras reía de su otro amigo.

-Mucho mejor ahora- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona y un poco maliciosa si uno se fijaba- y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras Chouji?-

-Con mucha hambre!- decía el Akimichi mientras se escuchaba el rugir de su estomago, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos- Shikamaru que dices si Naruto nos acompaña a comer barbacoa? Tengo suficiente dinero para uno más- pregunto, mientras que el Nara solo respondió con un 'problemático' que lo tomo con un sí- y tu Kiba?-

-Yo no tengo problema. ¿Qué dices dobe?- dijo mirando al rubio que se encontraba pensando- anda viejo, ya casi no nos juntamos- comento el perro moja… digo el Inuzuka.

-Lo siento chicos, enserio, ya almorcé así que otro día será- decía el rubio con una sonrisa y rascándose la nunca.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima si vas vale?- pregunto Kiba a lo que recibió un asentimiento del rubio- entonces nos vamos, hablamos más tarde Naruto- decía mientras se empezaba a alejar.

-Nos vemos Naruto/Naruto-san- decían el Nara y el Akimichi mientras levantaban la mano en señal de despedida, el rubio hiso lo mismo para luego continuar sin rumbo.

Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en cómo crear una variante de su taijutsu pensando en varias formas de hacerlo menos letal y mas para un enfrentamiento amistoso, que a muerte, tuvo varias ideas, pero otro día los pondría en práctica, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que llego al campo de entrenamiento nr.15, que era un lugar abierto sin muchos árboles, pero tenían. Naruto se acerco a uno que daba bastante sombra y se acostó en el césped a descansar, en pocos minutos se quedo dormido. Mientras dormía su collar empezó a brillar por unos momentos antes de volver a la normalidad.

* * *

 ***Sueño de Naruto***

Blanco, todo a su alrededor era blanco; sin ningún otro color; sin ningún sonido a excepción de su respiración.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto el rubio a la nada, para luego escuchar el eco de su propia voz- Donde estoy?-

-Quisiera decir que es tu espacio mental, pero no lo es, sino más bien parece, un tipo de sueño tal vez?- Respondió una voz femenina.

Naruto empezó a mirar a todos los lados para encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, pero nada todo lo que veía era ese maldito blanco que ya empezaba a molestarle.- Quien esta hay? Muéstrate- dijo el rubio con una voz que denotaba curiosidad y algo de miedo.

Una pequeña risa, encantadora según los pensamientos del rubio, fue lo que escucho.

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño. A decir verdad solo quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo aquella voz.

-Y que sería eso, que quieres preguntar?- respondió/pregunto ya con seguridad.

-Fufufu, nada de otro mundo, solo quisiera saber; Si te ofrecieran poder, para que lo utilizarías?- Pregunto la femenina voz.

Aquella pregunta hiso que la mente de Naruto trabajase, si le ofrecieran poder, para que fin lo utilizaría?. Con el suficiente poder podría hacerse reconocer en la aldea, incluso podría demostrarle a su supuesta familia que no necesito de ellos para hacerse fuerte, no estar más en la sombra de Akari, ni de Hitomi, ser alguien reconocido, pero, y después, las personas de la aldea solo se acercarían a el por su poder, por su fuerza y no por quien es, lo tratarían con hipocresía y cinismo, no sabría si podría confiar en los que están a su alrededor como lo hace con Danzo y Hiruzen, en Neko-chan o sus amigos; su gente importante. Algo en la mente de Naruto hiso 'Click' cuando llego a esa línea de pensamientos.

-No sabría decirte porque nadie me ha ofrecido poder- empezó el pelirrubio con un rostro serio- pero de algo si estoy seguro- continuo para luego mostrar una sonrisa que hace tanto no mostraba- será para proteger a todas aquellas personas que son importantes para mí!- Respondió con convicción.

El lugar se empezó a iluminar segando a Naruto por unos momentos para luego sentir como si fuera succionado por algo, el no entendía que pasaba hasta que- Estas despertando, no te preocupes- la voz aclaro sus dudas sobre lo que pasaba- Y sobre tu respuesta, nos vemos cariño.- Naruto giro su cabeza un poco hacia la dirección de aquella voz y allí estaba.

Su cabello blanco como la nieve con un mechón cayendo por un lado de su rostro de finas facciones, sus ojos celestes y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que le quito un leve sonrojo a nuestro protagonista, vestida con un Kimono negro con bordes blancos y estampados de llamas blancas en la parte inferior del Kimono que le llegaba hasta sus piernas, con uno de los lados cortados, dejando ver el costado de una de ellas, además que la indumentaria se adhería a su figura mostrando su estrecha cintura y un poco del escote de sus perfectos pechos copa D. Naruto solo tuvo un pensamiento en ese momento antes de desaparecer "Hermosa".

* * *

 ***Mundo Real***

El rubio empezaba a abrir sus ojos solo para ver el cielo naranjoso, dando a entender que estaba anocheciendo.

-Vaya me dormí toda la tarde, eso nunca me había pasado- y era verdad, Naruto nunca se había dormido las veces que se recostaba en las siestas, siempre que lo hacía era para relajar el cuerpo mas no para dormir y eso le era bastante raro. De un momento a otro los recuerdos de su sueño llegan, desde el lugar completamente blanco donde estaba, hasta la pregunta que aquella hermosa mujer le había hecho- si me dieran poder eh?- murmuro Naruto- Quien eres?- pregunto a la nada antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki para prepararse algo de comer y luego ponerse a estudiar los mapas que le había regalado Danzou. El rubio no se había dado cuenta que su collar resplandeció brevemente cuando realizo aquella pregunta.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

Se podía ver una gran cantidad de vegetación en los alrededores, grandes árboles, animales y bichos de gran tamaño peleando entre ellos por territorio, formaciones rocosas enormes que daban salida una pequeña cascada que se unía a un lago; si uno se fijaba bien, se daría cuenta que detrás de la cascada había una caverna y en lo más profundo de esta en un montículo de piedras rodeado de agua, estaba incrustado un espadón, la empuñadura estaba decorada con la forma de un esqueleto humano de un lado y la de un demonio del otro, era de doble filo y brillaba con intensidad como si estuviera llamando a algo o a alguien.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí... jeje hola quetal? les gusto el prologo? quetal lo hice? es bueno? malo? asqueroso? le dan al like?**

 **Buenas este fic ya lo tenia hace tiempo y no me animaba a querer publicarlo, ademas de que el trabajo me consume gran parte de mi tiempo jeje..**

 **Bueno para dejar en claro este fic sera MULTICROSSOVER y si se fijan en la espada que describí al final, ademas del collar que posee Naruto y si son fanáticos de esa saga ya se habrán dado cuenta cual es el primer cross añadido.**

 **Otra cosa es el "Akuma no Ikari" que significa la ira del diablo o demonio. Si leen como es la posicion de los puños sabran que la forma del golpe es la tecnica del doble impacto de Sanosuke Sagara del anime Samurai X, solo que yo le hice unas cuantas modificaciones**

 **Eso es todo amigos, comente si les gusto o no? Hace tiempo que no escribia de esta manera, asi que si tienen algo que acatar o sugerir pues sera bienvenido.**

 **ME DESPIDO**

 **MDRC97 fuera.**

 **P.d.: Si se preguntan si es Harem, si es solo que sera un tanto lento en esa situacion al principio...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Comienzo de una leyenda**

" _En un mundo imperfecto, Vivir es cambiar"_

 _-Napoleón Bonaparte_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Descubrimientos y despertar**

Un mes había pasado de aquel sueño que tuvo Naruto, que no podía quitarse la imagen de aquella mujer y mucho menos olvidar aquella pregunta que le hiso. El pelirrubio tuvo muchas dudas en su cabeza, que con el pasar de los días, iba desestimando, a excepción de una '¿Quién era ella?'. Esa pregunta no se lo podía quitar tan fácilmente, pero en estos momentos lo dejaría para otro día.

Estaba amaneciendo y Naruto iba caminando en dirección al campo de entrenamiento nro.11, hoy era miércoles así que tenía que entrenar. Al llegar lo que vio, era algo bastante peculiar. Un jounin, lo supo por su chaleco, con su peinado en forma de tazón, vestido con un spandex verde y sudaderas naranjas en las piernas, estaba haciendo unas lagartijas, que a la par que contaba, decía cosas como 'mis llamas de la juventud están por los cielos' o 'mi eterno rival no podrá contra mis llamas de la juventud', Naruto solo pudo pensar en un "raro" antes de continuar su camino, pero

-Hey! Chico, que haces aquí? Acaso te atrajo la fuerza de MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!- pregunto y grito lo último, el pelirrubio solo se dio vuelta para encararlo y allí los vio, esas cosas que estaban pegadas en la frente del hombre, Naruto solo reacciono de la mejor manera posible.

-CUIDADO VIEJO TIENES UNOS GUSANOS EN LA FRENTE!- grito el ojiazul- NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TE LOS QUITO- y sin pensar dos veces se lanzó hacia aquel hombre con la intención de quitarle esos "gusanos".

La palma de Naruto estaba a punto de impactar en el rostro del tío de la juventud, que se encontraba sereno y con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza, la mano del rubio pasa por un costado de su rostro, pero no se esperó la astucia de aquel chico, que con un simple movimiento de piernas, da un giro de 360º grados sobre su propio eje y antes de terminar el giro extiende los brazos, logrando así, que su palma impacte de lleno en el rostro del hombre mandándolo varios metros atrás. Eso sorprendió bastante al jounin, no porque lo haya golpeado, ya que fue su error por bajar su guardia, sino que la fuerza que aquel rubio aplico en el golpe era casi igual a la suya, si no es que, ya lo igualaba.

-Ups! Creo que me pase- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y mirando al hombre que había golpeado, se estaba acercando con una expresión seria. Naruto se estaba preparando mentalmente para el sermón que de seguro aquel hombre le iba a dar, pero jamás espero lo siguiente.

-INCREIBLE MUCHACHO, TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN COMO MIL SOLES!- grito el tío de spandex, levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación- Y cómo te llamas muchacho?- pregunto- Mi nombre es Maito Gai, también conocido como la Bestia Verde de Konoha- añadió poniendo sus manos en la cintura y sonreía, mientras sus dientes brillaban por el reflejo del saliente sol.

El pelirrubio solo lo miraba desencajado por la forma de actuar del recién auto nombrado 'Bestia Verde' aun así- Yo soy Naruto Nami… solo Naruto- contesto renegando el apellido de su "familia" y regañándose mentalmente por casi cometer un error. Si pudiera, daría lo que fuera por dejar de estar relacionado con ellos.- Oye! Lo siento… yo no… quería golpearte, solo quitarte esos gusanos de tu frente- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Gusanos?- pregunto Gai, para luego darse cuenta de que se refería a sus cejas- JAJAJAJA no son gusanos, son mis cejas- comento con una sonrisa, escuchando un 'oh' del rubio- y que te trae por aquí muchacho? Es raro ver chicos de tu edad por estos lugares.-

-Ah! Si… eso… vengo a entrenar aquí todas las mañanas- respondió Naruto- es raro, todos estos meses que eh venido, no había nadie- comento el rubio con duda en su voz.

-Eso es porque estaba de misión Naruto, este campo es el lugar donde yo también entreno- comento mirando el terreno- y hago brillar mis JUVENILES LLAMAS- añadió Gai alzando un puño en el aire.

-Ah… Ok, nos vemos Maito-san – dijo Naruto dispuesto a marcharse y dejar atrás al raro de supercejas, para empezar su entrenamiento.

-Hey! Chico, no quieres entrenar conmigo, tal vez te pueda enseñar algo?-pregunto la bestia verde mientras miraba como el rubio detuvo su andar- puede que no lo sepas, pero soy un gran jounin de la aldea, tal vez te pueda enseñar algo que dices?- volvió a preguntar.

Naruto no entendía mucho la situación, alguien lo quería entrenar? La única persona que le enseño algo fue 'Neko-chan' pero él sabía, que su abuelo le pidió que lo hiciera. Incluso aunque no quisiera y se tragara su orgullo, antes le preguntaba a Minato y Kushina si lo podían entrenar, pero siempre recibía negativas de estos o alguna excusa pero, ahora alguien le ofrecía entrenamiento a propia voluntad, además de recién conocerse, para Naruto eso era algo extraño.

-Porque querrías entrenarme?- pregunto Naruto de manera suave, pero en su voz se notaba curiosidad, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Maito Gai.

-Porque? JAJAJAJA- el hombre de spandex empezó a reír, aumentando la duda de Naruto- es simple, veo que tienes potencial, mucho potencial de echo y yo quiero ayudarte a hacer brillar tus llamas de la juventud a su máximo esplendor- decía con esa sonrisa que parecía, nunca iba a desaparecer.

-Pero, porque a mí? Puede que tenga potencial como dices, pero porque justamente a mi? Habiendo tantos niños en la aldea que también tienen potencial, porque yo?- volvió a preguntar Naruto, con su rostro serio y esta vez su vos no demostraba nada, ninguna pizca de emoción.

La forma en que el rubio se comportaba, era algo que Gai no entendía, después de todo muchos niños de la aldea quieren ser grandes ninjas y que un jounin quiera entrenarte después de conocerte, es algo que no siempre sucede, pero, porque él era tan distinto, porque ponía tantos "peros". Fue ahí que se fijó en la mirada de Naruto, esa mirada de desconfianza. Claro no tiene por qué confiar en él, recién se conocían, pero él no le haría daño, solo quería conocerlo más y entrenarlo como dijo, ese chico realmente le había llamado la atención, que aparezca a estas horas de la mañana en los campos, a entrenar y que tenga una gran fuerza para su edad, eso si no se veía todos los días, entonces pensando sus palabras respondió.

-Sé que no confías en mi Naruto- vio que recibía un pequeño asentimiento, afirmando que sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto- pero la razón del porque te quiero entrenar a ti, y no a otro, aunque recién nos conozcamos- el rostro de Naruto seguía serio, pero se podía apreciar que estaba poniendo toda su atención en las palabras que Gai estaba diciendo- es porque veo en ti, algo especial muchacho, algo que no eh visto en ningún otro niño de la aldea-

-Y eso sería?- pregunto el rubio, con un ceja levantada.

-Las ganas de querer progresar en tu vida, de querer ser mejor, de querer hacer brillar TUS JUVENILES LLAMAS-contesto el jounin mientras levanta un puño- no muchos niños se levantarían a estas horas de la mañana solo para venir a entrenar Naruto, además con la fuerza que me golpeaste. Realmente serás alguien que hará brillar sus llamas al máximo en el futuro y yo quisiera ser una de las persona, que estuvo en tu crecimiento como ninja- Respondió la bestia verde con una sonrisa, mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza del chico- que me dices? Me dejas ser tu sensei Naruto?- pregunto de nuevo

-Todo este tiempo me valí por mí mismo en mis entrenamientos –dijo el pequeño rubio para luego suspirar- mira no es que quiera ser desagradecido, ni nada por ese estilo, pero como dije recién, todos estos meses aprendí solo y eh mejorado solo, no necesite de un sensei todo este tiempo y no lo necesito ahora- respondió con seriedad- así que, si me disculpas me retiro- dijo haciendo a un lado la mano de Gai y empezando a marcharse.

Maito Gai estaba sorprendido, no importo que dijera, el chico rechazo su ayuda, ahora veía como se iba alejando, pero él no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Espera!- Grito la bestia verde mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al pequeño pelirrubio- que te parece si trotamos por la aldea y nos conocemos un poco, y tal vez te demuestre que puedo ser el sensei que necesitas- dijo Gai.

Naruto estaba extrañado, después de decirle que no necesitaba de su entrenamiento, aun así, seguía insistiendo, ese tipo era raro, pero bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Está bien- fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

Naruto bajo sus cosas a un costado del árbol y empezó a hacer sus estiramientos, seguido por Gai. Ambos al terminar, empezaron a trotar por los límites de la aldea. El jounin empezó a contarles sus anécdotas y sucesos de algunas misiones como una manera de ganar su confianza, pero lo más interesante fue que le dijo, que conocía varios estilos de taijutsus, eso prácticamente le había llamado la atención, el podría ayudarle con su problema del 'Akuma no Ikari' pero no sabía si conocía dicho estilo, y tampoco quería decirle que sabia un estilo de taijutsu, por lo que quiso probar algo.

-Entonces… dices que tu sabes todos los estilos de la aldea de la hoja, no? Incluso algunos que no son de la aldea?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-Así es muchacho, los estilos de la aldea, los conozco todos y cada uno de ellos. Y como dices, también se algunos de otras aldeas- contesto el supercejas- a que viene la pregunta Naruto?-

-Es que leí sobre un estilo en específico, se llamaba Akuma no Ikari- mintió el rubio

-La Ira del Diablo? Valla no creí que conocieras ese estilo- dijo él hombre de spandex con verdadera sorpresa- pero si, se sobre él, al menos la poca información que se tiene- comento el jounin- el Akuma no Ikari es un estilo de pelea asesino, bastante eficaz, ya que permite al usuario poder romper o pulverizar las partes del cuerpo y cualquier defensa por mas impenetrable que sea, además se puede acabar al enemigo con un solo golpe, si el usuario lo quiere-continuo- practicantes de ese estilo es ahora inexistente, no se conoce ningún practicante en el mundo, ya que el pergamino que contenía las Katas desapareció hace mucho tiempo. En estos momentos ese estilo de taijutsu solo es un mito- añadió Gai.

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido era poco, el regalo de su abuelo Danzou, el estilo de pelea que él estaba practicando, se consideraba un mito, y por si fuera poco, el poseía el pergamino de Katas de dicho estilo, sabiendo eso ahora, no se lo contaría a nadie, a excepción de sus abuelos. El pelirrubio iba a preguntar algo más, pero tuvo una rara sensación.

Maito Gai no podía estar más maravillado con el chico, más de 100 vueltas a la aldea y pudo seguirle el ritmo sin problemas, incluso pudo ver que, aunque él, aumentara el ritmo el chico continuaba a su lado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esta clase de entrenamiento, incluso le agrado ver su interés por el taijutsu más que el ninjutsu, ya que los estudiantes a ninjas de hoy en día, les interesa más los jutsus vistosos, que ser verdaderos ninjas, pero en estos momentos estaba confundido, en un momento estaban hablando de un estilo de pelea, que a él le sorprendió que conociera y en el otro, el rubio se detiene abruptamente para luego quedarse mirando hacia el bosque, eso era bastante extraño según los pensamientos del jounin.

* * *

 **Dentro de la cueva**

El brillo de aquel espadón empezó a aumentar de manera considerable, incluso agrieto el montículo de roca, en la cual se sostenía. Detrás de la espada, la figura de una mujer se empieza a formar en las sombras de la cueva, revelando que era la peliblanca de aquel sueño. Sonriendo, la mujer se acerca al espadón para acariciar el mango y luego mirar hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-Ven Cariño, te estaré esperando fufufu- dijo la mujer sonriendo antes de volver a desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

- _Ven Cariño, te estaré esperando fufufu-_ fue la dulce voz que el rubio escucho en su mente-(esa voz, es la de ella, de la mujer de mi sueño)- pensó Naruto mirando hacia el bosque- Lo siento Maito-san, me acorde que tengo algo que hacer- dijo, empezando a adentrarse hacia el bosque- nos vemos algún día- añadió antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Nos vemos chico- dijo mirando hacia la dirección en donde estaba el rubio- tus llamas de la juventud superaran las mías algún día Naruto- fue lo último que dijo el jounin con una sonrisa, antes de seguir trotando.

El rubio corría por el bosque, con todo lo que podía, sin rumbo fijo, dejándose guiar solamente por sus instintos. En cuestión de minutos llego a un campo abierto y en la lejanía se podía ver unas rejas que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento nro.44 o "Bosque de la Muerte" como le decían algunos, por el peligro que habitaba dentro. Naruto se acerco a las rejas que rodeaban el campo, algo le decía que tenía que entra allí, pero sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos el no estaba lo suficientemente equipado para entrar. Había dejado el kunai y los shuriken que le robo a Kushina en su cuarto y ahora mismo estaba totalmente desarmado.

- _No te preocupes, estarás bien, confía en mí-_ Naruto levanto la vista mirando confundido hacia los lados, para luego mirar hacia el interior del bosque. El mirar del rubio reflejaba inseguridad, pero rápidamente cambio a una de determinación. Aplicando chakra a sus pies, da un salto para pasar sobre la reja internándose en el oscuro bosque. Haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de los depredadores, el rubio llega a un lago con una pequeña cascada deteniéndose y mirando a los alrededores- _encuéntrame Cariño, estas muy cerca-_ Naruto volvió a escuchar aquella voz- (Donde estas?)- eran los pensamientos del rubio- donde te encuentras?- murmuro.

 _ **/Crack/**_

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose atrajo la atención de Naruto, que rápidamente gira para ver quién o qué era y lo que vio no le gustó mucho. Un tigre de al menos, un metro y medio de altura, lo estaba observando de manera depredadora. El rubio seguía serio por fuera, pero por dentro estaba bastante asustado. Sin previo aviso, el tigre se abalanzo hacia Naruto con la intención de darle un zarpazo, el rubio sin perder tiempo rueda por el suelo evitando las garras del tigre y al ponerse de pie, rápidamente salta hacia atrás alejándose lo más que pueda de aquel animal.

-Mierda, el lugar más peligroso de la aldea, y a mí se me ocurre entrar sin ningún tipo de arma! gruño en voz baja el rubio, para luego levantar la vista- bien si lo que quieres es pelear- dijo el rubio tranquilizándose, observando como el tigre se giraba en dirección a él, y se ponía en posición para saltarle encima de nuevo – no eh estado entrenando todo este tiempo por nada, así que, pelea tendrás!- añadió poniéndose en la posición de su taijutsu.

Y como si el tigre hubiera entendido aquellas palabras, se abalanzo de vuelta hacia Naruto, el rubio evade las garras del tigre dando unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando que estas rosen su cuerpo quitándole su collar y rasgando un poco su ropa, el pelirrubio aprovecha ese momento para lanzar un derechazo a la pierna del animal, haciendo que este lance un rugido de dolor y caiga al suelo. Sorpresa fue la expresión del ojiazul al ver que su golpe prácticamente le habría arrancado la pierna al tigre, si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza. - _el Akuma no Ikari es un estilo de pelea asesino, bastante eficaz, ya que permite al usuario poder romper o pulverizar las partes del cuerpo y cualquier defensa por mas impenetrable que sea, además se puede acabar al enemigo con un solo golpe, si el usuario lo quiere_ \- las palabras del jounin resonaron en la mente de Naruto- así que a esto se refería- murmuro el rubio sorprendido.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en el tigre, que se había puesto de pie como pudo y con su pata buena, golpea al rubio mandándolo a volar hacia el lago. Naruto solo sintió el golpe y luego la fría agua por su piel. Al salir a la superficie solo pudo ver a aquel tigre marcharse adolorido. Una sonrisa surco en el rostro de Naruto, hiso retroceder a un tigre que era más grande que él, y eso ya lo consideraba un logro. El rubio estaba dispuesto a salir y volver a la aldea aunque.

- _La cascada-_ Aquella voz de nuevo, Naruto iba a hacer caso omiso a la voz de esa mujer esta vez pero- _estoy aquí-_ el rubio gira su cabeza en dirección a la cascada y pudo divisar a través de la fina capa de agua que caía, la silueta de una mujer, al ver eso Naruto sale del agua para empezar a caminar sobre ella, acercándose lentamente a la cascada, cuando vio el cabello blanco en la silueta femenina, empezó a acelerar el paso y sin pensar si era solo una ilusión salto hacia la cascada para caer en la entrada de una cueva, mas no se encontraba la mujer.

Si el rubio se hubiera quedado un poco más hubiese visto a un extraño ser, aparecer de entre los árboles, que parecía un centauro, con la única diferencia de que su cuerpo tenía características de un león y estaba envuelto en fuego.

* * *

 **Dentro de la cueva**

Guiado por sus instintos, Naruto se empezó a adentrar más en la cueva, llegando en un punto donde, de formaciones rocosas, paso a ser unos cuartos con pisos bien construidos, a ver extraños jeroglíficos, y también se podía ver en el suelo las bases de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de infraestructura circular, pero todo termino al llegar a un cuarto sin salida. Desilusionado por no encontrar nada interesante empezó a retornar, sin fijarse que piso una placa de presión y abrió una compuerta bajo sus pies haciendo que caiga.

Naruto estaba desesperado, estaba cayendo, no sabía cuándo iba a parar y lo peor, no sabía que iba a encontrar al final de la caída. Cerrando sus ojos, esperando lo que fuera que haya al final de su caída, se dejó llevar. Al final sintió como si varias agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo y luego de que empezaba a faltarle aire, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergido en agua, como pudo salió y se acercó a una superficie lisa de piedra que estaba cerca. Arrodillándose en la piedra, empezó a toser una gran cantidad de agua y tambaleándose se puso de pie como pudo, mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba en algún tipo de manantial subterráneo y curioseando más, vio algo que hiso que sus ojos se abran como platos.

En un montículo de piedra se encontraba un espadón, que brillaba con gran intensidad, a pasos lentos y torpes, el pelirrubio se acercó a aquella espada, mirándola detenidamente. La decoración de la empuñadura, el brillante filo. Naruto extendió el brazo hacia aquella espada agarrándolo del mango y al momento de hacerlo, unos brazos femeninos envolvieron su pequeño cuerpo desde su espalda con cariño- Me has encontrado fufufu _-_ lo último que supo el pequeño pelirrubio fue que su visión se volvió borrosa y después todo fue negro.

* * *

 **Unas semanas después**

 **Aldea de Konoha – Residencia Sarutobi**

Hiruzen Sarutobi era una persona conocida por su tranquilidad y paciencia. Pero en estos momentos no tenía esa paciencia que lo caracterizaba y mucho menos su habitual tranquilidad, se podia ver por la cantidad de humo que exhalaba de su pipa y la razón, cierto pelirrubio llevaba desaparecido más de una semana, lo único que supo fue que se lo vio trotando con el jounin Maito Gai antes de desaparecer. Cuando le pregunto al jounin sobre Naruto, este solo le contesto: 'Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y luego se fue'. Esa respuesta fue la única pista que obtuvo.

-Uma!, Neko!, Hebi!- y delante del Sandaime aparecieron tres ANBU- díganme el reporte de su búsqueda- dijo el antiguo Hokage.

Uma, el único ANBU masculino en el grupo, tenía el pelo negro azabache, llevaba el uniforme ANBU tradicional y un tanto en su espalda, dio un paso adelante- Sandaime-sama mi reporte sobre la búsqueda de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki no obtuvo muchos progresos, recorrimos fuera de los límites de la aldea y no hay rastros de que el chico haya escapado de konoha, incluso utilizamos a los perros rastreadores del clan Inuzuka y la información obtenida dice que su aroma, no sale de los límites de la aldea- informo el ANBU.

-Eso quiere decir que sigue en la aldea- dijo un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que Naruto seguía en Konoha- que hay de ustedes dos?-

La siguiente en dar un paso adelante fue Neko- No tengo mucho que reportar Sandaime-sama, eh recorrido toda la aldea, incluso la zona roja y los barrios pobres. Muchos de los ciudadanos daban la misma información, que la última vez que se vio a alguien con la descripción de Naruto, estaba con un jounin vestido con spandex verde- dijo la ANBU, recibiendo un asentimiento de Hiruzen.

-Bien, y tu Hebi? Que encontraste?- pregunto el Sandaime.

Hebi dio un paso adelante, llevaba puesto el uniforme ANBU femenino estándar, modelando su buen cuerpo, pechos copa C rozando a copa D, una cintura estrecha y su piernas bien definidas y torneadas. Su pelo corto, lila y estaba atado en una coleta dándole un aspecto parecido a la flor de la piña. Llevaba un porta shuriken atado en la pierna derecha.- Creo que se, donde puede estar el chico-dijo, recibiendo un ademan del antiguo Hokage para que continúe- es posible que se encuentre en los campos de entrenamiento, para ser más exacto en el Nro.44 El Bosque de la Muerte- finalizo.

Al recibir la información, Hiruzen casi se atraganta con su pipa. El bosque de la muerte es conocido por ser extremadamente peligroso y solo se utiliza para los exámenes chunin o el entrenamiento de los jounin y que Naruto esté ahí lo ponía muy intranquilo. No quería tener ideas precipitadas, asique primero iba a corroborar la información de su ANBU.

-Y porque crees que está allí Hebi?- pregunto el Sandaime tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Cuando fui a inspeccionar el campo Nro.44 encontré un tigre muerto.- comento, recibiendo una ceja levantada de Hiruzen- Ya sé. Se preguntaran que tiene que ver el tigre, simple es que lo encontré muerto, una semana después de que el chico desapareció-

-Aún sigo sin entender qué, tiene que ver el tigre aquí?- dijo el Hokage.

-Es por la forma en la que murió. Fue por quemaduras severas- dijo la ANBU, llamando la atención del Hokage- no fue una batalla territorial. Su piel no tenía cortes o heridas profundas, a excepción de una de sus patas que estaba totalmente rota, pero lo demás seguía intacto, más bien fue calcinado vivo- añadió sorprendiendo al Hokage y a los otros dos ANBU- pero fue porque, encontré esto, unos metros más adelante del cadáver del animal lo que me hiso llegar a esa conclusión- dijo entregando el collar que el Sandaime le regalo a Naruto.

Al ver el collar, el corazón del Sandaime prácticamente dio un vuelco- QUIERO QUE ARMEN UN ESCUADRON DE BUSQUEDA, ESE COLLAR LE PERTENESE A NARUTO. IRAN AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NRO.44, YA!- grito Hiruzen con clara preocupación.

-Hai!- dijeron los ANBU para luego partir, a excepción de Neko- Sandaime-sama como procederemos si nos encontramos con 'eso'- dijo la ANBU.

A la mención de 'Eso' la preocupación del Sarutobi solo aumento más- lleven a un Hyuga, con su byakugan podrán ver su aura desde la distancia, eviten el enfrentamiento, ahora la prioridad es salvar a Naruto-

-Crees que siga vivo, si se encontró con 'eso'? - pregunto Neko, para solo recibir una mirada fría y el instinto asesino del antiguo Hokage- Hai!- dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse.

Nadie sabe qué es exactamente 'eso', solo saben que, con el byakugan pueden ver su aura en forma de una esfera y que el sharingan no lo puede ver. Varios jounin han muerto a manos o patas de esa cosa.

-(Espero que te encuentres bien Naruto y que no te haya pasado nada)- pensó el Sandaime preocupado.

* * *

 **Dentro de la cueva/infraestructura subterránea**

En una habitación iluminada, se encontraba el pequeño pelirrubio recostado en una gran cama inconsciente- ITE!… me duele… la cabeza… como si… me hubieran pasado… un ejército de ninjas encima- decía el pelirrubio mientras habría los ojos.

-Valla, tomo menos tiempo de lo que esperaba- dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Sin perder tiempo Naruto miro en dirección voz, antes de empezar a mostrar la escala del rojo con su rostro, el motivo, la peliblanca estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro con su hermosa sonrisa- y yo que creí que tardaría más- comento.

-D-d-de que estas h-hablando?- sí, el rubio a pesar de ser pequeño, se encontraba muy nervioso por la cercanía de la mujer.

-De la hibridación estoy hablando- dijo la mujer- tu cuerpo humano no resistiría el poder que influye la espada, por lo que esta misma, se encargó de hacerte unos cambios- añadió.

-Hibridación? A que te refieres?- pregunto Naruto un poco más tranquilo, pero con un leve tinte carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Mira tú brazo derecho- fue todo lo que dijo la mujer.

El pelirrubio bajo su vista lentamente, para observar su brazo y vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento. Tenía la forma de una garra, su palma brillaba levemente en un tono dorado y las venas de su brazo resaltaban con el mismo color, la piel sobre su mano y antebrazo no parecía humana, sino que era más escamosa y de color negro rojizo.

-QUE ME PASO!?- grito el rubio exaltado, su brazo ya no estaba, en cambio tenía esa cosa.

-Ya te dije, hibridaste. Ahora eres un Humano/Demonio.- dijo la mujer riendo suavemente.

La mente de Naruto estaba trabajando a mil por hora, su mente repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez "demonio". Él ahora era un demonio, pero cómo? - _tu cuerpo humano no resistiría_ \- la voz de la mujer a su lado resonó en su mente. Si no sufría este cambio, en estos momentos no estaría vivo.

-Ya veo- dijo el pelirrubio de manera suave- así que la espada me salvo la vida- dijo el rubio.

-No- fue lo que dijo la peliblanca llamando la atención de Naruto- tu no estuviste en peligro en ningún momento… creo que no me explique bien.- comento- Lo que quise decir es que, la espada te eligió a ti como su portador y el poder que influye la espada a tu cuerpo es demasiada, que siendo solo humano no serias capaz de siquiera poder levantarla, por eso se encargó de que parte de tu genética cambie.- añadió aclarando varias dudas.

-Así que esa es la razón de mi cambio.-al momento, de decir esa frase, una pequeña duda vino a su mente- dijiste que mi genética cambio cierto?- pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliblanca- que hay de mi sangre?- pregunto esperando que la teoría que tenía sea correcta.

-Pues sobre tu sangre, también cambio- comento la albina, poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón, como si estuviera pensando- En estos momentos podría decirse que acabas de renacer, ya que cualquier relación, o parentesco sanguíneo con alguien acaba de desaparecer al terminar el proceso de hibridación –añadió.

Decir que Naruto estaba feliz era poco, ya no tenía relación con aquellas personas que lo dejaron de lado y lo mejor de todo que podría empezar de nuevo. Ahora tenía que pensar, como esconder su brazo, pero primero.

-Por cierto, olvide preguntarte tu nombre?- dijo el pelirrubio.

-Yo no tengo un nombre, solo soy la guardiana de la espada - dijo la mujer sonriente, pero se notaba que estaba triste.

-No tienes nombre? Todos tenemos que tener uno- dijo Naruto, para luego ver que la mujer bajaba la cabeza, intentando ocultar su tristeza.- Shiro!- exclamo el pelirrubio llamando la atención de la mujer- Te llamare Shiro. Creo que te queda bien, además de que el color de tu pelo es blanco. Asique? Te gusta Shiro-chan?- pregunto el rubio solo para sentir que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

La ahora nombrada Shiro estaba abrazando al rubio y lo estaba asfixiando contra sus pechos- sí, sí, sí. Claro que me gusta cariño!- decía Shiro sin darse cuenta que estaba asesinando al pequeño pelirrubio lenta, blanda y suavemente.

Naruto sentía que estaba en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. El cielo, porque en el lugar donde su rostro se encontraba se podría decir que era el paraíso y en el infierno, porque dicho paraíso lo estaba dejando sin oxígeno.

-Shi...ro...chan Aire...necesito...aire- decia Naruto mientras golpeaba levemente los brazos de la albina.

La peliblanca al darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba Naruto, afloja un poco el agarre para que pueda respirar, pero no soltaba su agarre.-ufufu te gusta lo que sientes, cariño?- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa coqueta y Naruto... bueno él estaba mostrando la escala del rojo nuevamente.

-Bu-bueno basta!- exclamo el pelirrubio nervioso, mientras la albina lo soltaba- bueno tu dijiste que la espada me hizo estos cambios- decía Naruto tranquilizándose mientras miraba la habitación- así que... donde está la espada?- pregunto notando la ausencia de esta.

-Rebellion, la espada se llama Rebellion y está allí- dijo Shiro a la par que señalaba el brazo demoníaco de Naruto- solo imagina que la espada esta en tu mano y aparecerá- añadió.

Naruto hizo lo que dijo la peliblanca y vio que en su mano demoníaca apareció el espadón. Y empezó a balancearla, notando que era como levantar una pluma.

-Valla es ligera, muy ligera de hecho- comento el ojiazul.

-Eso es porque tú eres su portador Naruto-kun, si es otra persona la que lo empuña, le sería como levantar varias toneladas- dijo la albina.

-Y como lo devuelvo al brazo?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-Solo tienes que pensar, en que lo absorbes y listo- respondió la albina mirando como Naruto hacia lo que dijo y la espada desaparecía.

-Vaya eso sí que fue raro, pero muy eficiente- comento Naruto mirando su brazo- bueno ahora tengo que ocultar esto-

-Esto te podría ayudar- dijo la peliblanca entregándole unos rollos de vendas- Pásame tu brazo Naruto-kun- ordeno la peliblanca.

Shiro empezó a vendar todo el brazo del pelirrubio para que pueda pasar desapercibido con los habitantes de la aldea. Mientras la peliblanca vendaba el brazo de Naruto, ella empezó a contarle algunas cosas sobre la espada y quien fue su antiguo portador antes de que la eligieran como la siguiente guardiana.

-Ok! Ya está!- dijo alegremente Shiro- y ahora que harás?- pregunto.

-Pues ahora regresare a la aldea- dijo Naruto dándole la espalda, sin darse cuenta que la peliblanca bajo la cabeza- Vamos!- comento con una sonrisa.

-EH?!- fue todo lo que pudo articular por su sorpresa, Naruto la estaba invitando a ir a la aldea con él?- Estas seguro de que yo pueda ir Naruto-kun-

-Claro, solo tengo que pedirle a Jiji un lugar donde podamos vivir y listo- dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa que solo la peliblanca ha recibido, una verdadera sonrisa de Naruto.

-"Podamos vivir"? ufufu no eres muy pequeño para eso Na-ru-to-kun!- pregunto con sorna la peliblanca, para ver como el rubio empezaba a ponerse rojo- Pero? Y que hay de tu familia, el Yondaime, su esposa, tus hermanitas?-

El rostro rojo de vergüenza de Naruto, paso a un rojo de ira-ELLOS NO SON MI FAMILIA!- exclamo exaltado el pelirrubio- prácticamente toda mi vida pase solo, dejaron de contar por mí en lo que hacen, si no fuera por Jiji y los demás no sé, que sería de mí. Ellos dejaron de verme como un miembro hace mucho, así que no soy parte de esa familia, los deje de ver así cuando me desterraron del clan!- comento el rubio haciendo que Shiro abra los ojos de par en par- además ahora, con esto- dijo el rubio, observando su brazo demoniaco- es como una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comenzar, algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de que konoha vea a un nuevo Naruto y si con esto-añadió, mientras balanceaba su brazo derecho- puedo empezar de nuevo, es una oportunidad que voy a tomar- el rostro de Naruto ahora estaba sereno- así que, nos vamos?- finalizo recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento de la peliblanca.

-Perdón, no sabía- dijo la albina con pena en su voz.

Naruto solo suspiro- no importa, como estas diciendo, no sabías, más bien yo debería disculparme contigo por reaccionar así, me perdonas?- dijo el rubio.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo la peliblanca mientras atraía a Naruto y lo abrazaba amorosamente.

-Jejeje mejor vámonos, que las horas que estuve inconsciente seguro harán preocupar a Jiji- dijo Naruto con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Horas?- comento\pregunto la albina recibiendo un rostro de extrañeza del pelirrubio- ufufu estuviste inconsciente tres semanas Naruto-kun- dijo la peliblanca risueña.

-Tres…semanas… Oooohhh! Mierda- sí, el rubio estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **YOLOOOOO! Quetal como estan?... aqui el nuevo cap... si me salio un poco forzado es porque en la semana realmente no tuve tiempo... enserio si trabajan en un restaurante te exprimen cual naranja.**

 **Volviendo al tema, diganme si le gusto o no el capitulo.**

 **Con lo que vieron hoy ya deben saber cual es el primer cross, y aun faltan unos cuantos animes\mangas\juegos por añadir.**

 **Ya saben espero sus reviews, ya sea criticas, aportes, consejos yo los leo todos.**

 **Asi que me despido...**

 **Chau Chau**

 **MDRC97 fuera...**

 **P.D.: No espere que el prologo tuviera tantos reviews, favs y follows en una semana enserio muchas gracias! Ustedes me animan.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Comienzo de una leyenda**

" _El destino baraja las cartas, nosotros somos los que jugamos"_

 _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Realidad escondida**

 **Fuera de la cueva - Bosque de la muerte**

 _ **/Splash/**_

-Wow!- exclamo el pelirrubio al salir en la superficie del lago- bien ya estamos afuera- dijo mientras escuchaba el sonido de la cascada y miraba a los lados en busca de alguien-(Donde estas? Shiro)- fue el fugaz pensamiento del rubio.

-Darling! Por aquí!- y como si sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, la peliblanca estaba en la orilla con la mano levantada haciendo un ademan para que el rubio vaya hacia ella.

-(Cuando llego allí!?)- se pregunto mentalmente, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Añadiendo chakra a sus pies intento pararse sobre el agua, pero algo raro paso, por más que intentase no podía hacerlo- Pero que está pasando!?- pregunto/exclamo en un murmuro.

Naruto al no poder caminar sobre la superficie del agua, no tuvo más remedio que ir nadando hasta la orilla. Al salir del agua se podía apreciar que su vestimenta había cambiado, ya que la anterior estaba rota por su pequeño enfrentamiento con el tigre. Ahora llevaba una remera totalmente negra y un pantalón ANBU del mismo color y su brazo estaba vendado.

-Bien eso fue raro- dijo a la nada el pequeño pelirrubio.

-Que es raro, Darling?- pregunto la albina

-Pues cuando añadí chakra a mis pies para caminar sobre el agua, no podía pararme en la superficie del agua- dijo mirando a Shiro- y eso es lo raro, ya que, para mí eso es fácil hacerlo y que ahora no pueda, pues-

-Creo que se debe a los cambios que está empezando a sufrir tu cuerpo-interrumpió la albina.

-Más "cambios" además de mi brazo? Hay algo más que deba saber?- Dijo el pelirrubio resaltando la palabra 'cambios'- no iras a decirme que me podre transformar en algún tipo de ser humanoide que podrá volar y que tendrá habilidades que rozaran a lo imposible- añadió de manera sarcástica.

-Como lo supiste!?- pregunto/exclamo Shiro llevándose una mano para tapar su boca abierta y poniendo una expresión que mostraba gran sorpresa.

-Enserio!?- fue lo único que Naruto pudo articular con una cara plana- mejor dejémoslo- añadió suspirando- más tarde me contaras todo, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Está bien y por dónde iremos ahora?- pregunto la peliblanca.

-Por aquí- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar- la salida está muy lejos desde nuestra posición, será mejor ir a la torre que está más cerca y usar uno de los túneles que descubrí gracias al mapa que me dio el abuelo Danzou- pensó en voz alta el pelirrubio.

-Túneles?- pregunto curiosa la albina, haciendo que Naruto se dé cuenta que dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Si, en mi cumpleaños uno de mis Ojii-san me había regalado varias cosas, entre ellas el mapa de konoha. Cuando me dijo que había marcado algunos puntos turísticos de la aldea creí que hablaba sobre lugares importantes en la aldea- comento el rubio- mas no espere jamás, que se refería a los puntos de acceso, rutas y túneles secretos de konoha- finalizo su explicación- ahora entiendo porque me dijo "la mejor arma de un ninja, es la información que posee"- añadió sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya, debe tenerte bastante cariño para darte una información tan importante- comento Shiro.

-Sí, son los mejores – dijo el rubio- pero eso no importa, ahora hare todo lo posible para que este orgulloso. No desperdiciare la ayuda que mis Jiji's me están dando- comento sonriendo- bueno, nos vamos?-

-Hai! Darling- contesto la albina antes de emprender su marcha a la torre junto con el rubio.

* * *

 **Con el escuadrón de Búsqueda**

Enfrente de las rejas que restringían el paso al bosque de la muerte se encontraban siete jounin y tres ANBU.

-Bien ya estamos todos aquí- dijo en voz alta Neko, para que todos le prestaran atención- como sabrán, hace tres semanas el niño Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki se ha encontrado desaparecido.

-El rastro que encontramos sobre su paradero nos llevo aquí- continuo Uma- El Bosque de la muerte-

-Y que tenemos que ver, nosotros en todo esto?- pregunto un jounin al azar.

-Ustedes fueron citados aquí para formar parte del escuadrón que buscara al chico- esta vez fue Hebi la que hablo.

-Y porque deberíamos buscarlo? Lo más seguro es que haya sido alimento de los depredadores- dijo otro jounin- y si no fue así tal vez ese monstruo, que habita allí lo haya matado-continuo- además que nos asegura que no nos encontraremos con esa cosa?- finalizo.

-En la búsqueda sabremos el estado del chico y sobre tu última pregunta, para eso la trajimos a ella- fue lo que dijo Neko, antes de que una mujer de pelos negro-azulado, suaves facciones y ojos perlados de un paso enfrente. Llevaba el uniforme jounin femenino, con unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban hasta cerca de las rodillas, sus pies estaban vendados y sus sandalias ninjas eran de color azul, no traía chaleco, por lo que se podía admirar sus curvas, su amplio busto copa D, su cintura estrecha, sus piernas y muslos torneados por el entrenamiento, y sus glúteos bien firmes y parados.-Ella es Kaori Hyuga, una de las mejores de su clan y con su byakugan podremos detectar a aquel extraño ser y evitar el acercamiento- finalizo la ANBU.

Varios de los jounin estuvieron satisfechos con la respuesta, pero algunos aun tenían sus dudas pero ya no eran tan importantes.

-Bien, buscaremos en la zona donde se cree esta el chico, iremos separados por un radio de tres a cinco metros y así cubrir más terreno, Hebi ira con la Hyuga adelante para avisarnos si 'eso' está cerca. Una vez cubramos la zona y si no encontramos al muchacho iremos a la torre, ya que cabe la posibilidad de que este ahí entendido?- fue lo que dijo Uma de manera autoritaria.

-Hai!- fue lo que dijeron todos los jounin dispuestos a empezar la búsqueda

-Hebi desde aquí tu diriges- comento el ANBU masculino recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañera.

-Ok perdedores muévanse, que no tenemos todo el día- dijo Hebi mientras abría las rejas- Hyuga tu estarás a mi lado y atenta con tu byakugan- ordeno, la ojiperla se posiciono con su doujutsu ya activado- Vamos!- y empezaron su búsqueda.

* * *

 **Con Naruto y Shiro**

-Sí recuerdo bien, este sendero nos llevara a la torre- decía el pequeño pelirrubio- pero el riesgo de que un depredador nos ataque en este camino es mucho mayor que ir por el espeso bosque, porque prácticamente nos estamos exponiendo- razono para luego soltar un suspiro- esto es problemático- finalizo pareciendo a cierto Nara con peinado de piña.

-Ufufu para ser un tierno chico de siete años, razonas y piensas como un adulto, tal vez solo tienes que perder tu "inocencia" para ser un adulto con cuerpo de niño UFUFUFUFU- comento Shiro con una sonrisa pervertida, haciendo que Naruto tenga un pequeño escalofrió a la par que le salía humo por las orejas, al saber a lo que se refería la peliblanca con su 'inocencia'.

Dentro de la mente del pelirrubio, un Chibi-Naruto apareció con una cara asustada y un cartel en manos que tenia escrito "Advertencia: Depredadora Shotacon en las cercanías" antes de que imágenes de él y Shiro en situaciones nada santas pasaran por su mente sonrojándose aun mas.

-Pero que estoy pensando!- fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras se daba leves golpecitos en la mejilla- tal vez cuando sea más grande- pensó en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, era demasiado tarde, ya estaba atrapado en un abrazo y con su rostro entre los suaves pechos de la peliblanca.

-Ufufufu así que, a Darling si le agrada la idea de estar con su Shiro-chan, en un momento romántico ufufufu- decía la albina mientras pegaba mas sus pechos al rostro de Naruto, mientras este solo maldecía mentalmente por no haber sido más cuidadoso al hablar y haber madurado mucho más rápido que los niños de su edad por culpa de sus ex Padres, aunque ahora estaba empezando otro problema: falta de oxigeno. Como pudo el rubio levanto la cabeza, sacando su rostro de entre los pechos de la albina, tomando una boconada de aire, para luego volver a respirar tranquilamente o es lo que intento, ya que al momento de levantar la cabeza la peliblanca le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que su mente no aguante, entre en un pequeño cortocircuito y quede inconsciente con un notorio sonrojo- Ufufufu creo que me pase- comento Shiro sonriente mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

* * *

 **Con el Escuadrón**

El grupo iba a un ritmo moderado y se estaba acercando a la zona de la cascada, el lugar donde Hebi había encontrado el collar del rubio.

-Bien ya estamos acercándonos, cuando lleguemos se esparcirán por el terreno y buscaran alguna pista- dijo Uma.

-Crees que aun este por allí, paso bastante tiempo desde que Hebi encontró el collar, no creo que siga en el terreno- comento Neko.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así tenemos que buscarlo fueron ordenes del San…-

-Alto!- grito Hebi interrumpiendo a Uma- la Hyuga al parecer vio algo- continuo.

-Que viste Kaori-san?- pregunto Neko viendo como la Hyuga se encontraba seria y mirando detenidamente una dirección con su doujutsu.

-Creo que fue mi imaginación, pero juraría haber visto un destello blanco moverse hacia ese lugar- respondió señalando hacia la torre, llamando la atención de los tres ANBU.

-Que crees que sea?- Pregunto Neko a sus compañeros ANBU.

-No lo sé, pero si el destello del que habla fue provocado, hay una remota posibilidad de que sea el chico- contesto Uma.

-Así como hay una remota posibilidad de que sea 'eso'- añadió Hebi- pero no lo sabremos si no vamos a ver, asique-

-Sigamos!- ordeno Neko a los demás jounin, moviéndose en dirección a la torre.

* * *

 **Con Naruto y Shiro**

 **Entrada de la torre - Bosque de la Muerte**

Un pequeño destello blanco se pudo apreciar, antes de que revele a una sonriente Shiro con un Naruto inconsciente en brazos acercándose a la entrada, pudo ver que la puerta tenía sellos imposibilitando la entrada de cualquiera sin la llave, pero si ella quería podría pasarlo, evitando crear problemas se acerca a un gran árbol que está a un lado de la torre y se sienta, poniendo la cabeza del rubio inconsciente en su regazo, para luego acariciar la cabellera de este y mirarlo con cariño, esperando a que despierte.

-Ya sabía que no todo podía ser tranquilidad- dijo Shiro aparentemente a la nada cambiando su sonriente expresión a una bastante seria- que quieres Berial?- pregunto antes de que un ser de varios metros de altura aparezca a un lado de la torre. El rostro de la criatura era la de un león con cuernos, su torso era como la de un humano, sus brazos eran garras y desde su cintura para abajo asemejaba a un centauro solo que esta tenia características felinas, su piel era negro-rojizo y poseía escamas, además que su cuerpo desprendía leves llamas y en su espalda había un par de alas completamente de fuego.

-Que no puedo ver a una vieja amiga?- dijo el gran ser- y quien es el mocoso?- Pregunto mirando detenidamente al chico, hasta que sintió una extraña energía emanado de su brazo vendado, que lo identifico al instante-Oh! Ya veo jajaja- empezó a carcajearse la criatura- el heredero, ya ha sido elegido, interesante, muy interesante-

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta. A que vienes Berial?- volvió a preguntar la peliblanca de una manera mucho más seria.

-Ya te había contestado, que no puedo ver a una vieja amiga?- volvió a responder- aunque pensándolo bien, nunca fuimos amigos. Siempre que me veías cerca, me atacabas y empezábamos una batalla de grandes magnitudes, pueblos, aldeas, ciudades, todo quedaba destruido, reducido a escombros JAJAJAJA- Berial empezó a reír con fuerza, pero de un momento a otro quedo en silencio para luego posar su vista en la peliblanca- aunque no entiendo? Estoy cerca, muy cerca y todavía no me atacas. Acaso ya te cansaste de nuestros duelos?- dijo con duda en su voz el gran ser- o es por el chico que tienes contigo?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- fue la simple respuesta de la albina mientras desviaba la mirada, dándole una respuesta al ser de rasgos felinos.

-Así que es por el chico-comento sonriendo- tal vez si lo mato, podamos pelear aquí y ahora- decía Berial a la par que extendía una de sus garras en dirección al chico.

Cuando su gran brazo estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, lo volvió a quitar a una gran velocidad para su tamaño y poder evadir el corte de una gran guadaña plateada con extraños jeroglíficos por todo el filo de la hoja.

Berial vio que el chico ahora estaba completamente recostado en el suelo, pero no había rastro de la peliblanca.

La criatura empezó a reír para luego girar y ver que detrás de él se encontraba Shiro con su vestimenta cambiada y una guadaña en su mano derecha. Ya no llevaba su kimono, en cambio traía puesto una armadura negra que solo le cubría los hombros y parte del pecho dejando al descubierto su vientre y escote, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una fina tela hasta sus muslos y desde su cintura dos cadenas estaban atadas y caían por los lados enroscándose levemente por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies, que estaban cubiertos por unas botas de color negro, pero lo más resaltante era el par de alas extendidas en todo su esplendor, parecían estar hecho de hueso y la piel de las alas se desgastaban en la punta. La guadaña tenía el filo plateado y toda la empuñadura de color negro metalizado y toda el arma tenia jeroglíficos que brillaban en una tonalidad rojiza

-Pero que tenemos aquí!? No pensé ver que estarías protegiendo a alguien en toda mi existencia- decía Berial con sorna- que es lo que veo? Amor?, Cariño?, Preocupación? Nunca espere ver esta faceta en ti JAJAJAJA- la voz de la bestia retumbaba en la mente de la peliblanca.

-No quiero pelear ahora, asique vete Berial, antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Shiro con clara molestia en su voz.

-Jejeje no te preocupes ya me iba- decía la gran bestia mientras su cuerpo empezaba a ser envuelto lentamente por las llamas- por cierto, acaso el muchacho ya sabe quién eres realmente- decía con malicia- no creas que no se la historia que inventaste y contaste al chico "guardiana"- su voz cada vez era más oscura- Hasta pronto, estaré esperando nuestra lucha nuevamente, hija de Shinigami, la Princesa de la Muerte y también ansió pelear contra él- dijo mirando en dirección a Naruto antes de ser consumido completamente por sus flamas y desaparecer- Heredero del Infierno- fue la voz que se escucho en la nada.

En ese momento Shiro hiso desaparecer su guadaña y su cuerpo empezó a brillar antes de volver con su kimono, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo del rubio y volver a la posición que estaba, antes de la aparición de Berial.

-Realmente me aceptaras como soy- decía la peliblanca mientras miraba al rubio inconsciente con tristeza y miedo oculto.

-No te alejaras verdad?- dijo Shiro, su voz se empezó a quebrar y lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus hermosos ojos- tu no me rechazaras… verdad?- dijo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, que luego goteaban por el rostro del chico. Al sentir las lagrimas en su rostro, Naruto empezó a recobrar la consciencia y la peliblanca como pudo se recompuso, se limpio las lagrimas que se habían formado y caído en su rostro, esperando pacientemente el despertar del rubio, pero las palabras de Berial aun resonaban en su mente.

Con un bostezo el pequeño Naruto empezó a levantarse y observar los lados para saber donde se encontraba, solo para ver que ya se encontraban en su destino, la torre.

-Cuando llegamos aquí?- pregunto Naruto girándose en dirección a Shiro, para luego sentir que gotas se resbalaba de sus mejillas- que es esto?- pregunto tocando el liquido.

-Pues sobre tu primera pregunta, Yo te traje- contesto mientras recibía un 'ya veo' de parte del pelirrubio- y sobre lo segundo, puede ser la sabia que cae de las ramas del árbol, el cual estamos debajo- mintió.

\- Este… bien- fue lo que dijo el rubio mientras dudaba de lo que dijo Shiro, sabía perfectamente que eran lagrimas pero si no le quería decir, el no le obligaría- Bien ya que estamos aquí será mejor move…-

Antes de poder terminar la ANBU Neko aparece enfrente del rubio interrumpiéndolo y dándole la espalda a la peliblanca.

-Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki- el pelirrubio chasqueo la lengua en desagrado- tenemos ordenes del Sandaime de, en caso de encontrarte, llevarte sano y salvo a la aldea- Mientras decía eso los jounin y otros dos ANBU aparecieron rodeando a Shiro y Naruto.

-Eh!...Oye!... Darle la espalda a alguien es descortés sabes?- fue la voz de la peliblanca.

Al escuchar esa voz Neko tranquilamente se gira para encarar a la propietaria de la voz, pero al momento de verla sus instinto mas primario le ordenaba que huyera y no era la única varios de los jounin tuvieron esa sensación, inclusive su compañera Hebi. Pero el resto que no tenían esa sensación de peligro, bueno eran hombres y ver semejante belleza pues, entre los jounin se podía notar el notorio sonrojo, incluso Uma que gracias a su máscara no se notaba.

De manera automática Neko desenvaino su ninjato que portaba en su espalda y se posiciono de manera defensiva, tensando a todos los jounin y otros dos ANBU, pero.

-ESPERA!- grito el pelirrubio mientras se posicionaba enfrente de la ANBU- Ella está conmigo, me cuido mientras estaba en el Bosque- dijo Naruto calmando un poco a Neko.

-Si tú lo dices, está bien- decía mientras envainaba su ninjato, pero aun no confiaba en la peliblanca.

-Bien ya que lo encontramos… podemos volver a la aldea?- pregunto un jounin al azar mientras intentaba relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Tiene razón, lo encontramos, ahora hay que llevarlo frente al Sandaime y terminamos la misión de búsqueda- dijo Uma calmando más el ambiente.

-Misión de búsqueda?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-El Sandaime Hokage nos mando a buscarte, mocoso- esta vez la que hablo fue Hebi.

-Está bien.- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio, pero mentalmente estaba triste por haber hecho preocupar a uno de sus jijis.- por cierto ella viene conmigo a vivir en la aldea- Dijo el pelirrubio, señalando a la albina que se encontraba sonriente y sonrojaba a los presente masculinos.

-Muy bien, puede venir, pero el Sandaime tendrá que conocerla y el dará la última palabra entendido?- fue la voz de Uma.

-Vale, nos vamos?- pregunto el rubio, de manera apurada emocionado por que jiji conozca a Shiro.

-No te apures mocoso- dijo Hebi- Uma tu los llevas yo me retiro aquí- dijo para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin no jutsu.

-Yo también me retiro informare al Sandaime que encontramos a Naruto y que vamos en camino- comento Neko repitiendo lo mismo que su compañera y desapareciendo. Y así los jounin empezaban a retirarse del lugar.

-Que problema… bueno sujétense- dijo Uma mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Shiro y Naruto respectivamente- esto será movido- fue lo último que dijo el ANBU antes de desaparecer en un shunshin con el rubio y la albina.

Todos se habían retirado a excepción de una persona, la Hyuga que se encontraba estática en estos momentos mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con su doujutsu activo, el lugar donde se encontraba Shiro- E-E-Ella n-no es h-humana- fue lo que tartamudeo con miedo, en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar, antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin también.

* * *

 **Hola... eh? Perdon por la tardanza jejejeje... bueno no pondre ninguna excusa. Solo avisare que hare todo lo posible por alzar los cap de manera semanal o quincenal... pero siempre intentando no superar el un mes de tardanza.**

 **BUENO vamos al cap. Si se habran fijado, este cap es mas corto que los anteriores, pues algunos seran asi de ahora en adelante ya que el trabajo me corta todo el tiempo, pero si me es posible intentare hacerlos largos pero no prometo nada...**

 **y el cap, le gusto, no les gusto... hoy vimos algo de sobre Shiro, que otras cosas oculta pues lo sabremos mas adelante.**

 **Aparecio Berial(DMC4)... los que saben del juego lo habran pillado desde el cap anterior.**

 **AH y los que me piden darle estilos de pelea en el review a Naruto, no puedo hacerlo asi como asi, el motivo simple. Algunos personajes de otros animes y mangas, asi como de videojuegos viven en este fic. Solo dire eso, el resto de como viven sera un secreto por ahora.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los arcos no los tengo contemplado de cuantos seran, pero el fic en si sera largo y no lo abandonare, el tiempo en el fic pasara de buena manera, pero los time skip no seran abundante y si hago un time skip de muchos años posiblemente le ponga flashback o en algun arco hable sobre ese tiempo que he saltado.**

 **Eso es todo amigos, espero le guste el cap y hasta la proxima.**

 **MDRC97 fuera...**

 **P.D.: Perdon por la tardanza nuevamente...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Comienzo de una leyenda**

" _Un mismo hombre, rara vez es grande y bueno"_

 _-Churchill_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Explicaciones, sucesos, familiares y verdad**

 **Aldea de Konoha – Residencia Sarutobi**

-Así que en teoría, ahora eres un Humano-Demonio no?- decía Hiruzen mientras bebía un sorbo de té, para luego volver a poner la tasa sobre la mesa, mientras mantenía una expresión tranquila.

-Demonio… no pensé que existirían criaturas que se cataloga como sobrenatural- comento un pensativo Danzou- aunque no sé porque digo esto, los Bijuus serian una forma sobrenatural en el mundo- añadió el hombre vendado.

-Aun así, podrían explicarnos nuevamente, como sucedió todo esto, sobre tu brazo y demás?- pregunto el Sandaime mirando a Naruto y a Shiro que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa en la que estaban sentados y estos volvían a explicar lo sucedido.

 **-Minutos antes-**

Mientras Naruto y Shiro eran llevados a la residencia Sarutobi por el ANBU Uma, el pelirrubio se la paso pensando una excusa para que su abuelo no lo regañe y una manera de no decirle que era medio demonio, pero las palabras de Shiro le hiso entrar en razón 'Si ellos de verdad te quieren, no les importara que seas mitad demonio'. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Naruto tenga confianza de sí mismo y poder decirles la verdad. Al llegar fueron recibidos por la sirvienta que los llevo frente al Sandaime, fue en ese momento que Uma se retiro del lugar, dejando solamente a Shiro y a Naruto, frente a Hiruzen. Antes de que Naruto siquiera pueda articular alguna palabra, fue abordado por un afectuoso abrazo de su Jiji, mientras este le decía lo mucho que estaba preocupado por el, todo esto siendo observado por la atenta mirada de Shiro que tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, que no fue vista por nadie. Al momento de romper el abrazo, la expresión de alegría del Sandaime pasó a ser uno muy serio, diciéndole a nuestro pelirrubio, que tenía mucho que contar. En ese momento Naruto empezó a tragar duro y dirigía su mirada hacia Shiro, mientras la mencionada le sonreía y asentía, en una manera para darle más confianza.

Cuando Naruto dirigió su mirada a la peliblanca, fue el momento en que el antiguo Hokage se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shiro, cuando la vio tuvo dos reacciones, extrañeza y alegría. La extrañeza era porque sus instintos le decían que tenga mucho cuidado con ella, y alegría porque su "nieto" había encontrado a alguien más, en quien confiar. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al pequeño pelirrubio, se fijo que este lo estaba mirando de manera seria, para luego pedirle si podían hablar en privado y si Danzou podía estar presente también. Viendo que la expresión de su "nieto" era extrañamente muy seria, cumplió su pedido sin tiempo que perder.

Después de varios minutos, Danzou se presento en la casa de Hiruzen y al ver al pequeño ojiazul siendo abrazado por una hermosa peliblanca, solo sonríe mientras le levantaba el pulgar y decía un 'Bien hecho, Naruto' para luego volver a felicitar al pelirrubio por sobrevivir tres semanas en el bosque de la muerte, antes, de que todos se sentasen en una mesa. Danzou fue el primero que no tuvo una extraña sensación al ver a Shiro.

Cuando Danzou menciono el bosque de la muerte, a Naruto le asalto una pequeña duda en su mente, ¿Cómo supieron exactamente donde estaba?. Al preguntar, Hiruzen le mostro el collar que le había regalado, diciendo que, cuando encontraron el collar fue toda la pista que necesitaron para saber donde estaba. Naruto quiso agarrar su collar de vuelta, pero el Sandaime le dijo, que cuando explique lo sucedido, se lo devolvería. Fue entonces que empezó a contarle todo, desde el extraño sueño donde vio a la peliblanca, hasta donde se adentro en el bosque de la muerte, peleo con un tigre, saliendo victorioso pero "se lastimo el brazo, en el proceso". Se encontró con la albina y la espada antes de quedar inconsciente por tres semanas omitiendo la parte de su brazo demoniaco y su estado Humano-Demonio esperando que no tenga que llegar a esa parte… que equivocado estaba al pensar en eso.

Danzou se había fijado en el brazo derecho de Naruto desde que había llegado y siendo conocido como el 'Halcón de guerra' sabia que ese brazo fue vendado de una manera para ocultar, que para un tratamiento médico. Asique se lo dijo a su amigo el Sandaime, que fijándose mejor, se había percatado de eso.

Cuando Hiruzen le pregunto a Naruto sobre su brazo nuevamente, pudieron notar que el pelirrubio se había tensado de gran manera, por lo que empezaron a presionar más en el tema hasta que el rubio cedió. El rubio estaba nervioso, pero un pequeño abrazo de la peliblanca lo calmo y le dio la confianza suficiente para continuar. Las palabras de Naruto fueron simples, 'Por favor no se lo digan a nadie, ni siquiera al actual Hokage'. Ellos sabían que Naruto no quería estar relacionado con Minato y el resto de su familia, además del error de este último con su hijo, por lo que entendían que se refiera a él como Hokage que como padre, aun cuando estaba relacionado de manera sanguínea, pero ese pensamientos fue cortado, cuando el pequeño Naruto se quito las vendas, expuso su brazo a todo su esplendor y empezó a relatar lo poco que Shiro le había dicho, desde su estado actual y su renovación sanguínea, explicándole que ahora no tenía nada que ver con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa y dejando en shock a los dos ancianos, que se recompusieron lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras que una sirvienta entraba con tazas de té para todos, provocando que el rubio esconda su brazo rápidamente. Cuando la sirvienta se retiro Danzou tomo su té de un solo trago y miraba detenidamente el brazo del rubio, mientras Hiruzen tenía su expresión tranquila mientras bebía calmadamente su té, llevándonos nuevamente a la situación actual, donde Naruto y Shiro están contando nuevamente la historia del brazo del rubio, a pedido del Sandaime.

 **-Actualidad-**

-… y así fue como la espada cambio parte de mi genética- dijo el pelirrubio.

-Y el brazo es un cambio físico, y hasta ahora el único notable- acoto Shiro.

-Vaya, realmente es difícil de creer pero viendo tu brazo, no me queda otra opción.- fue lo que dijo el Sandaime- a propósito, Naruto, has mencionado varias veces una espada, pero yo no veo ninguna- comento antes de ver como el rubio hacia aparecer una espada en su mano demoniaca como por arte de magia-(Como hiso eso? No he visto ninguna posición de mano o algún sello de guardado?)- pensó el ex Hokage mirando con asombro como apareció la espada, sin saber que Danzou tenía esa misma línea de pensamiento.

-Esta es Rebellion- comento el pelirrubio a la par que mostraba la espada y se notaba que esta era visiblemente más grande que Naruto y aun así este lo levantaba como si no pesara nada.

-Como hiciste eso Naruto, de donde apareció la espada?- fue la pregunta más inteligente que Danzou pudo decir.

-Pues Darling, puede hacer aparecer y desaparecer la espada cuando quiera, ya que su brazo tiene la capacidad de crear una dimensión de bolsillo- la que contesto fue Shiro, recibiendo más interrogantes de los dos ancianos, pero sabiendo que iban a preguntar se le adelanto- ustedes los ninjas tienen el estilo de fuinjutsu cierto? Y a veces lo usan para crear los sellos de guardado o contención no?- pregunto, recibiendo el asentimiento de Hiruzen y Danzou- Pues lo que sucede con el brazo de Darling es prácticamente lo mismo, solo que él no necesita escribir ningún sello, hacer alguna posición de manos o añadir chakra, solo tiene que pensarlo y listo- añadió viendo como esclarecía las dudas y sorprendía a los presentes, incluyendo Naruto, sobre la información dada ya que él creía solo funcionaba con la espada.

-Wow!- fue la exclamación del pelirrubio- esta habilidad es genial!- decía con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras observaba detenidamente el brazo con la que estaba empuñando a Rebellion.

-Naruto- dijo Danzou llamando la atención del rubio- me permites blandir tu espada un momento?- pregunto.

-Eh! Creo que no es buena idea Jii-san- contesto Naruto mientras hacía desaparecer el espadón.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto de nueva cuenta el 'Halcón de guerra'.

-Es porque solo yo puedo levantarla, cualquier otro que intente empuñarla…- dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por la peliblanca.

-Parecerá que estás intentando levantar un objeto de varias toneladas- completo Shiro- eso es porque la espada eligió a Darling como su portadora y consecuente a eso, solo el podrá empuñarla- término la albina.

-Vaya! Eso es algo bastante complejo para un arma, pero porque ya no me sorprende?- dijo Danzou de manera sarcástica.

-Tienes razón- comento el Sandaime- Y bueno Naruto, que tienes planeado hacer ahora, con todo lo que te ha pasado?- pregunto con curiosidad el ex Hokage.

Naruto se puso a pensar todo y el realmente no tenía contemplado volverse mitad demonio, poseer una espada poderosa y legendaria, mucho menos tener un brazo que muestre su lado demonio, pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Hiruzen-jiji me podrías dar un lugar donde vivir con Shiro?- soltó la bomba Naruto, obteniendo a una sonriente Shiro, un Danzou con la ceja levantada y a un interesado Hiruzen.

-Conseguir una casa para ella no será problema, pero porque para ti también Naruto? Tu ya vives en la finca Namikaze-Uzumaki- pregunto interesado en la respuesta que le iba a dar el chico.

-Pues ya que el brazo y Rebellion cortaron mi relación sanguínea con mi ex familia, quisiera cortar todo contacto con ellos de una vez por todas y empezar realmente de cero- contesto Naruto con un mirar determinado.

-Tienes razón, puedes empezar de cero, ya que tu relación con ellos ya no existe prácticamente, pero aun así no podría hacerlo ya que, aunque si bien, tú no tienes parentesco sanguíneo, existen papeles que aun legalizan que eres su hijo- finalizo el Sandaime.

-Y no hay alguna manera de poder hacer que esos papeles no sirvan?- pregunto el pequeño pelirrubio un tanto deprimido por la información recibida.

-Existen dos maneras- dijo Danzou levantando inconscientemente los ánimos del rubio- una es que ellos firmen un acta en la que te ponen en adopción, pero esa acta puede ser anulada por el Hokage si es que por cosas de la vida quiere que vuelvan a ser una familia completa- comento el hombre vendado, haciendo que el rubio deseche esa opción, el ya no quería volver con ellos, por más que se den cuenta que el existe y pidan perdón, ya les dio muchos años y perdieron su oportunidad- la segunda- dijo Danzou llamando la atención del rubio nuevamente- es que te expulsen de manera completa- añadió Danzou.

-Expulsión completa?- pregunto Naruto.

-Recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños verdad?- comento/pregunto el Sarutobi, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio- cuando te excomulgaron, la ley del clan Uzumaki dicta que deberás pasar a la segunda clase o rama, como los Hyuga y esa ley se aplicara cuando seas un ninja- añadió.

-Espera… me estás diciendo que seré o soy como la servidumbre de ellos?- comento con desagrado el pelirrubio.

-Así es, pero a diferencia de los Hyuga que quedan atados y obligados a servir, a ti te pueden expulsar de manera definitiva, eliminándote del árbol genealógico Uzumaki y consecuentemente, la de los Namikaze- informo Danzou- prácticamente nunca abras existido-

-Y como hago que me expulsen de esa manera?- pregunto el rubio apurado por obtener la información.

-Dime Naruto alguna vez, no has escuchado de tu madre, hablar sobre un pergamino con el nombre de todos los integrantes del clan Uzumaki?- pregunto Danzou.

-No es mi madre- respondió cortante el pequeño pelirrubio- y sí, he escuchado de Kushina hablar sobre un gran pergamino que muestra todos los nombres del clan Uzumaki que está detrás del dojo-

-Pues, toma esto- dijo Danzou mientras que sacaba un pequeño documento con la intención de dárselo al rubio, solo para ser detenido por una mano.

-Que crees que haces?- pregunto seriamente Hiruzen mientras su mano estaba posada en el hombro de Danzou.

-Lo que el chico realmente quiere, le concedo su libertad- fue la simple respuesta del 'Halcón de guerra'

-Y crees que te dejare hacerlo, quieras o no, esa no es su decisión, ni la tuya.- comento Hiruzen- Es decisión de Minato y Kushina, y aunque hayan hecho todo eso a Naruto, no creo que sean tan estúpidos para firmar los papeles- dijo seriamente el Sandaime.

Pero olvidaron completamente que Naruto estaba al otro lado de la mesa y escucho completamente la pequeña discusión.

-Quieres apostar?- pregunto el rubio de manera seria- haré lo que tú quieras Jiji, si es que ellos no firman los papeles del que tanto hablas- dijo seguro de sí mismo- pero que me darás tu?

Algo dentro de Hiruzen se había prendido, y es que, desde hace tiempo nadie lo desafiaba y que un niño de siete años venga y lo desafié pues cualquiera estaría prendido.

-Está bien.-fue la simple respuesta del Sandaime mientras soltaba a Danzou- tienes tres días para hacer que ellos firmen los documentos de expulsión- dijo Hiruzen seriamente- y si lo logras, te daré un lugar para que puedas quedarte con Shiro y no será cualquier lugar, será una de las grandes residencias que está en los terrenos Sarutobi. Claro solo si lo logras- dijo con confianza cargada en su voz.

-Estás seguro- pregunto Danzou- no quiero ser el gato negro en tu apuesta, pero si gana tendrás que cumplir-

-Solo explícale que tiene que hacer con los documentos y listo- dijo el Sandaime, extrañamente impaciente.

-Está bien- fue la respuesta de Danzou, antes de mirar en dirección a Naruto- como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido- comento- toma esto- dijo mientras le entregaba los papeles- primero que nada, iras adonde esta el pergamino, buscaras tu nombre y lo tacharas con tu sangre, después harás que Kushina y Minato firmen estos papeles y por ultimo volverás donde el pergamino, pondrás el documento cerca de tu nombre ya tachado con sangre y luego veras algo sorprendente- dijo el 'Halcón de guerra' con una sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo Naruto y guardaba los documentos en la dimensión de bolsillo que creaba su mano- esto realmente es útil- añadió el rubio observando su brazo- bien, mañana empieza la apuesta Jiji- finalizo, mientras observaba con una sonrisa a Hiruzen

-Muy bien Naruto y que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto el Sandaime, volviendo a su naturalidad tranquila y viendo como Naruto empezaba a vendarse la mano nuevamente

-Pues en estos momentos no tengo hambre y Shiro tampoco, asique tengo planeado llevarla a conocer la aldea- contesto terminando de poner la venda por todo su brazo con ayuda de Shiro, ocultando su parte demoniaca, tranquilamente el rubio se ponía de pie y empezaba a retirarse con Shiro detrás de él.

-Espera Naruto- le detuvo el Sarutobi mientras se paraba y se acercaba a él- te olvidas de algo- dijo mientras le extendía su mano con el collar- y también esto- dijo mientras le entregaba una llave a Shiro- es el apartamento donde vivirás- comento recibiendo un 'Por ahora' del rubio.

\- Gracias Jiji, no sé qué haría sin mi collar- dijo el rubio mientras lo tomaba y se lo ponía- hasta pronto Ojii-san- se despidió el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hiruzen- Hasta pronto, Danzou-jiji- dijo con su mano levantada en señal de despedida, siendo respondido de la misma forma por su otro abuelo- vámonos Shiro- finalizo.

-Hai! Darling!- contesto la peliblanca- Hasta pronto- se despidió con una reverencia- y gracias por darme un lugar para vivir mientras dura su apuesta ufufufu- dijo risueña la peliblanca, antes de retirarse con Naruto.

-Crees que está bien lo que hicimos?- pregunto Hiruzen a Danzou mientras observaban la puerta por donde se había retirado el pelirrubio y la peliblanca.

-El chico ya ha pasado por mucho, creo que merece esta oportunidad- respondió el hombre vendado.

-Se que lo merece, pero no me siento bien, viendo como una familia está a punto de desmoronarse- comento el Sandaime.

-Ellos mismos se los buscaron Hiruzen, debes dejar de ser compasivo. Si bien se que le tienes un gran aprecio a Minato y el resto de su familia, ya perdieron su oportunidad con el chico. Ahora le toca a Naruto ser libre y vivir feliz- contesto regañándole a su amigo.

-Solo digo esto, ya que tengo la extraña sensación de que cuando se reciba aquella carta de alianza a Kumo, Naruto se volverá el centro de atención- refuto el ex Hokage.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero cuando llegue ese día ya será demasiado tarde, además aun falta cinco años para el envió de la carta, fue el plazo que se les dio para pensar sobre el tratado- comento Shimura- además no es bueno pensar que pedirán un matrimonio arreglado y justamente lo elijan a él para casarse- añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Uno nunca sabe Danzou, uno nunca sabe- fue lo último que dijo Hiruzen antes de sentarse y empezar a hablar de cosas triviales con su buen amigo.

* * *

 **Aldea de Konoha - Calles**

Shiro se encontraba caminando a lado de Naruto, mientras este último le mostraba los stands, lugares y algunas que otras cosas interesantes. Ambos tenían la mirada de los aldeanos puestos, bueno, más la peliblanca que el pequeño rubio, ya que los pobladores solo se preguntaban si Naruto tenía algún parentesco con su querido Yondaime, por la similitud de su apariencia. En cambio con Shiro era otra cosa, la población masculina estaba que babeaban por ella, no todos los días vez a una peliblanca, con cuerpo de infarto y finas facciones, vistiendo un kimono que dejaban ver su esplendida silueta y las mujeres, pues era más envidia el sentimiento que poseían, preguntándose cómo podían llegar a tener esa figura. Si, los clásicos pensamientos de los chismosos aldeanos.

-Bueno esto se está volviendo incomodo- decía Naruto, sintiendo cada vez más pesado las insistentes miradas de los aldeanos.- que te parece si vamos hacia los campos de entrenamiento? De seguro es más tranquilo- pregunto/aconsejo el pelirrubio.

-Ufufu No tengo problemas Darling- contesto la albina, sonriendo- mientras pueda estar contigo- añadió, sonrojando al pequeño Naruto.

-P-pues vamos- Dijo avergonzado el pequeño ojiazul, intentado escapar de las miradas de los aldeanos sin saber que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento Nro.15**

Ambos habían llegado al campo, acercándose a un árbol y un pequeño riachuelo cerca. Shiro se había sentado en el árbol y prácticamente había obligado al pequeño pelirrubio recostar su cabeza, en su regazo. Quedando en la posición de, una Shiro sentada en el césped con un sonrojado Naruto acostado y su cabeza en las piernas de la peliblanca. La albina se encontraba acariciando cariñosamente la cabellera del pequeño rubio, dándole una sensación de tranquilidad a este ultimo.

-Al fin tranquilidad- cometo el ojiazul, para luego fijarse el lugar donde estaban-Este fue el lugar donde tuve aquel extraño sueño y te conocí- dijo el pelirrubio, llamando la atención de la albina.- (nunca pensé que un sueño, cambiaria toda mi vida)- pensó el rubio- Y no me arrepiento de ello, ya que si no hubiese tenido aquel sueño, es posible que nunca te hubiera conocido- pensó en voz alta y mirando con una sonrisa a la peliblanca.

Shiro se había sonrojado levemente por las palabras del pequeño Naruto- Ufufu no pensé que serias tan atrevido Darling- comento la albina, provocando que el rubio se diera cuenta que volvió a pensar en voz alta y se sonroje de manera atómica.

-Y-yo e-esto- y-yo solo- tartamudeaba el rubio avergonzado, recibiendo una pequeña risita de la peliblanca- no te burles- dijo Naruto mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Qué lindo- fue lo que dijo la peliblanca mirando el comportamiento de Naruto, provocando que un tenue sonrojo aparezca nuevamente en el rostro del rubio.

-Oye! Aun no me cuentas los demás cambios que tendré- menciono el rubio, avergonzado, en una manera por cambiar el rumbo de la situación.

-Hai. Hai!- dijo divertida la albina- y que quieres saber?- pregunto.

-Pues primero que nada, quisiera saber porque no pude pararme sobre el agua, por más que ponga chakra en mis pies?- dijo el pelirrubio, recordando el pequeño suceso en el Bosque de la muerte.

-Es por uno de los varios cambios internos que sufrirás- comento la peliblanca, viendo como Naruto levantaba una ceja- creo que será mejor que te explique desde el principio.- finalizo.

-Si no es mucha molestia… Auch!- dijo con sarcasmo, solo para recibir un leve golpecito en la frente, de parte de Shiro.

-Ufufu pues para empezar te había contado los principales cambios, que serian tu sangre, genética y lo físico que fue tu brazo- comento Shiro.

-Principales?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-Así es. Dependiendo de la compatibilidad que tenga tu cuerpo con la esencia de un demonio, tu cuerpo cambiara- dijo la albina- y si tu chakra se está viendo afectado es posible que la tasa de compatibilidad sea muy alta y la espada continúe el proceso de cambio- continuo.

-Eso quiere decir que me convertiré completamente en un demonio?- era la duda del rubio.

-No- fue la sencilla respuesta de la peliblanca- siempre serás un hibrido, pero cuando más cambios tengas, significa que tu lado demonio es más puro-

-Bien pero aun no me dices los cambios que tendré?...Auch!- pregunto apresurado el rubio solo para recibir un golpecito de la albina nuevamente.

-Se paciente Darling- dijo sonriente Shiro solo para recibir un 'Hai' del rubio que se estaba sobando la frente- bien… un cambio físico seria tu brazo, que al parecer será el único cambio visible-

-Como que único?- pregunto el rubio, esta vez poniendo su mano en la frente para no recibir ningún golpe.

-Quiero decir que si hubiera otro cambio físico visible, ya se hubiera presenciado, lo más probable es que el otro cambio en ese aspecto seria tu crecimiento- comento recibiendo una cara de duda del rubio- parecerás un poco mas mayor, a la edad que tienes- comento antes de que el rubio la interrumpa- Supongamos que tienes diez años, pero tu apariencia física parecerá la de un niño de trece años- añadió, mientras el rubio contestaba con un 'Ya veo'- tu fuerza no lo pongo como cambio, ya que eventualmente te harás mas fuerte-

-Ok!-fue la única palabra que articulo el rubio.

-Lo siguiente serian los cambios en tu genética como los es sobre tu sangre y tu estado humano-demonio-comento- tu chakra, sentidos y mentalidad cambiarían también- dijo la albina- como has dicho anteriormente, no pudiste caminar sobre el agua por más que pongas chakra en tus pies. Eso se debe a que tu chakra se hace más espeso, además de que posiblemente se cree un segundo tipo de energía en ti- añadió.

-Segundo tipo? Eso quiere decir que tendré algo más que chakra?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la hermosa peliblanca.

-Así es, posiblemente seas capaz de usar el youki o touki- comento la albina.

-Touki? Youki? Son como el chakra?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Sí y no- fue la respuesta de Shiro- el touki es parecido al chakra solo por cómo se puede llegar a utilizar, mas no son iguales. Y el youki es energía demoniaca, que es algo completamente distinto al chakra-termino su pequeña comparación.

-Pero si tengo el brazo demoniaco, no debería de ser capaz de usar youki sin problemas?- pregunto el pelirrubio.

-En tu caso no. La razón es porque eres un hibrido y el youki solo se presenta en los demonios sangre pura- respondió- pero existe la posibilidad de que puedas utilizarlo-

-Oh! Y qué hay del touki- dijo curioso el ojiazul

-Creo que los usuarios de touki entre los humanos se les dice, usuarios de Senjutsu- informo la albina.

-Senjutsu… creo que escuche sobre eso una vez- dijo mientras se levantaba del regazo de Shiro y ponía una pose pensativa- ya me acuerdo, creo que Jiraiya había mencionado eso, diciendo algo sobre entrenar a Akari y Hitomi cuando llegue el momento y puedan controlar la energía de la naturaleza!- Exclamo el pequeño Naruto.

-Exactamente, pero lo tuyo no se limitara a la naturaleza solamente, sino a la vida misma- añadió la peliblanca.- y tu no necesitaras entrenamiento para usarlo, solo para controlarlo, ya que como te dije se convertirá en una segunda energía para ti- comento- bueno eso si es que tu segunda energía se vuelve el touki- dijo, para luego llevar un dedo en su mentón y poner un rostro pensativo- aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que tengas ambas energías-

-Genial!- Exclamo el rubio- y que hay sobre los demás cambios que dijiste, sobre mis sentidos y mentalidad-

-Pues tus sentidos, mejoraran bastante, mejor que las de un ninja. Podrás ver mejor de noche, tu audición será bastante elevado, y tu tacto llegara a ser más sensible- explico Shiro con una sonrisa pervertida al mencionar lo ultimo- y sobre tu mentalidad, pues ya ha empezado-continuo.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio, solo para que su rostro termine entre los pechos de la peliblanca.

-Que tu forma de pensar y razonar serán muchos más maduros y rápidos que cualquier adulto promedio- finalizo mientras aligeraba su agarre y dejaba respirar a Naruto- eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, el resto lo iras descubriendo tu mismo-

-Vaya, lo que me quieres decir es que debo volver a empezar con mi entrenamiento de control de chakra y pensar una forma de controlar los poderes de mi brazo, el youki, el touki, si no es que ambos, no?-Pregunto mirando fijamente a Shiro- además de que debo empezar a practicar con Rebellion-

-Así es aunque sobre los poderes de tu brazo y la espada yo te puedo ayudar- comento la albina.

-Ok, agradeceré tu ayuda Shiro- sensei- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la albina, para luego mirar el horizonte y ver que el sol ya se estaba ocultando- que te parece si vamos a ver tu apartamento temporal? Antes de que gane la apuesta y tengamos un lugar nuevo para vivir- pregunto el rubio.

-Ufufufu acaso me quieres hacer cosas indecentes, aun cuando eres muy pequeño para eso Darling- comento Shiro provocando que Naruto se sonroje. Al parecer le gustaba provocar ese tipo de reacción en el pelirrubio.

-NO digas tonterías y vámonos- dijo el rubio ya en movimiento, desviando la mirada y siendo seguido por una sonriente Shiro.

Ninguno se percato que a varios metros de ahí, estaba alguien que se había posicionado de una manera que pudo escuchar toda su conversación.

-Poderes Demoniacos? Cambios? Espadas? Nuevo lugar para vivir? Y sobre todo quien era ella?- se preguntaba en un susurro la pequeña figura-[Hace casi un año que supiste de su existencia y te dije que si no habrías los ojos y actuabas antes, perderías algo que según tus palabras es importante]- dijo una potente voz en su cabeza- Pero no es mi culpa Tou-chan y Kaa-chan, siempre están diciendo que debemos entrenar, quitándome todo el tiempo en el que puedo acercarme a él, y cuando por fin estoy libre, el no se encuentra en casa- dijo con tristeza en su voz-[Pues por sus palabras, si no te apuras, puede que tu recién recordado Onii-chan, se aleje y bastante de lo que ya está. Además que no se encuentre en casa no es excusa, o debo recordarte que siempre lo estas…]-decía la voz en su cabeza antes de ser interrumpido- NO!-Grito la pequeña figura saliendo de su escondite dejando ver su cabellera rojiza- No dejare que Naruto-nii se aleje o dejo de llamarme Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki!- exclamo levantando su puño al aire y teniendo una mirada determinada en su rostro-[Lo que digas, si ni siquiera te animaste ha acercarte a él, las veces que podías. Que te hace pensar que podrás evitar que se aleje más]- menciono la voz en su cabeza- Moo! Zorro pulgoso- articulo la pequeña, mientras inflaba sus mofletes- mejor vuelvo a casa y preparo un plan para que Naruto-nii vuelva a acercarse- decía mientras corría en dirección a la finca Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki había olvidado completamente que tenía un hermano, no fue hasta unos días antes de su séptimo cumpleaños que lo vio entrar con una gran sonrisa en su hogar y agarrar unos ingredientes, antes de salir de nuevo de la residencia. Ella no sabía quién era el niño pelirrubio, hasta que el zorro en su interior le dijo que era su hermano, sorpresa fue su reacción al escuchar a su residente interno y que recuerdos de un niño rubio de cuatro años que jugaba con ella saltaran a su mente antes de que no tuviera más recuerdos, así que se propuso acercarse más a su hermano como antes.

Después de su cumpleaños, ya no veía a Naruto, ni siquiera en su cuarto, eso la deprimió un poco, pensando que hacer fue a preguntarles a sus padres donde se encontraba el pelirrubio y más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estos restaron importancia al asunto, por lo que esa fue la primera vez que vio a sus padres con decepción.

Con el pasar del tiempo ella y su hermana empezaron ya con su entrenamiento, lo que provoco que se despertarse más temprano, fue ahí que se dio cuenta el motivo del porque Naruto no se encontrara en la residencia todo el día y era porque se retiraba a altas horas de la mañana. Viendo como el rubio se alejaba más y más de su familia y según del zorro "de Ella", en sus tiempos libres empezó a espiarlo, dándose cuenta que el rubio se la pasaba entrenando solo y en un nivel mucho mayor. Empezando así a tomarle cierta admiración a su hermano.

Varios meses después esa era su rutina en sus tiempos libres, ir a espiar a su hermano, pero nunca tuvo la confianza de acercarse y hablarle, por más que el zorro le insistiese que lo haga. Pero cuando un día fue para verlo y según ella, acercarse y hablarle, no lo encontró en donde se suponía debía estar. Pasó una semana y no lo veía ni en la residencia. En la segunda semana, un ANBU se le acerco y le pregunto si no había visto a su hermano, asustándola cuando se entero que había desaparecido. En la tercera semana fue cuando, tuvo miedo por su hermano, ella se encontraba con su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, charlando de cosas triviales, hasta que escucho a un pequeño grupo de jounin decir que su hermano estaba perdido en el bosque de la muerte. Ella sabia del peligro de ese bosque, por las historias de Minato y Kushina, así que sin perder tiempo se despidió de su amiga y se fue directo a avisarles a sus padres, solo para ver a su hermano caminar por las calles de Konoha con una hermosa peliblanca, inconscientemente se lleno de celos por lo que empezó a seguirlos, llegando al campo de entrenamiento y escuchando toda su conversación.

-No dejare que te alejes Nii-san- decía la pequeña pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su casa y prepararía lo que según ella es un gran plan.

* * *

 **Con Naruto y Shiro**

De un momento a otro el pequeño rubio tuvo una leve sacudida por todo su cuerpo, y una pequeña corriente paso por su brazo demoniaco.

-Ok eso si fue raro- dijo el rubio levantando su brazo vendado y mirándolo detenidamente.

-Que pasa Darling?- pregunto, mirando al rubio que se había detenido unos momentos.

-Nada, solo que tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que algo va a pasar- dijo mirando a Shiro- y que tuve un leve cosquilleo en mi brazo cuando pensé eso- añadió.

-Ufufu al parecer tus instintos demoniacos ya están despertando- dijo Shiro-(Sin duda tu estado demoniaco será el más puro)- pensó la albina.

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Naruto mostrándole el lugar donde Shiro viviría ahora- que esperas entremos- dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba en el apartamento, siendo seguido por la peliblanca.

El lugar era bastante acogedor un baño, una cocina/comedor, una sala de estar y un cuarto con una cama lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos personas. Después del pequeño recorrido, ellos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Tu hogar temporal, es bastante lindo- comento el pequeño pelirrubio.

-Aunque no quisiera que sea temporal, y solo estemos tu y yo Darling- dijo en un murmuro la albina.

-Perdón dijiste algo?- pregunto el rubio al escuchar un leve murmullo de Shiro.

-Que, quisiera que este lugar, no sea temporal y solo estemos tu y yo- volvió a murmurar, solo que esta vez Naruto si la escucho-(Aunque sé que eso no será posible realmente, la herencia que ahora posees atrae el poder y el poder a más mujeres)- pensó dejando salir un poco de sus celos internos.

-Y-yo no s-se que decir, vamos que tengo siete, t-tal vez cuando s-sea más grande- decía un Naruto con la escala del rojo en su rostro.

Shiro se percato de la reacción del rubio, por lo que coquetamente se le acerco y lo abrazo, pegando sus atributos por el rostro del rubio… nuevamente.

-Tienes razón Darling. Ufufu tal vez cuando crezcas… solos tu y yo...- Shiro iba a continuar hablando pero

-Ara? Acaso no vas a compartir Nee-san?- dijo una tercera voz, llamando la atención de Naruto y Shiro, pero más de esta última.

-Quien eres?- Fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio, ya que en ningún momento la vio entrar por la puerta, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su apariencia y que había llamado a Shiro 'Nee-san'

Era una belleza comparable con la de Shiro, una mujer con un largo cabello negro, con un mechón de pelo que pasaba sobre su hermoso rostro, sus ojos eran de irises doradas y sus pupilas eran verticales como las de un felino. De su cabeza salían dos cuernos que rodeaban su cabeza como una diadema, estaba vestida con un vestido completamente blanco, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, y el escote de sus pechos copa D, poseía unos guantes blancos en sus delgadas manos y un collar con la forma de telaraña, que cubría su cuello y un poco de su escote, de su espalda sobresalían dos par de alas con plumas completamente negras.

-Que descortesía de mi parte, entrar en casa ajena y no presentarme- decía coqueta aquella mujer- Yo soy Albedo, mi señor- contesto, confundiendo al rubio.

-Que haces aquí?- fue Shiro esta vez quien pregunto y en su voz se podía ver el temor y un poco de odio.

-Es que no te acuerdas- dijo la pelinegra mirando a la albina- cuando sentí que mi nuevo maestro había despertado- decía mientras se acercaba al pelirrubio- vine a cumplir mi promesa- continuaba la pelinegra- es por eso que estoy aquí- termino, mientras daba sus últimos pasos hacia el rubio, solo para que la albina se ponga en su camino.

-No dejare que lo toques- dijo la albina seriamente, sorprendiendo a Naruto, ya que nunca la había visto así.

-Oigan que sucede?- pregunto el pelirrubio, por lo extraño de la situación- y que es eso de nuevo maestro?- dijo curioso por lo que menciono Albedo.

-Que no lo sabes?- dijo la pelinegra viendo curiosa al pelirrubio- no me digas que?- termino dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Cállate- fue todo lo que articulo la albina.

-Jajaja- empezó a reír la ojidorada- así que no le has contado- decía mientras reía.

-El no tiene que saberlo. No aun- dijo Shiro.

-Shiro? Que me estas ocultando?- pregunto en voz baja el rubio.

-Es por tu propio bien Naruto-kun- dijo la albina, un poco desesperada por cómo iba el rumbo de la situación.

-Naruto? Asique ese es el nombre de mi nuevo maestro- decía la sonriente Albedo- pues vera Naruto-sama, lo que Shiro está ocultando, es la herencia que usted está reclamando, el legado que usted esta continuando al poseer la espada- continuo- y por lo que veo, si no sabe esto, tampoco sabe la verdad sobre Nee-san- añadió.

-Herencia? Legado? La verdad sobre Shiro?- decía Naruto entre murmullos- Tienes razón, no sé qué Herencia o legado estoy reclamando o continuando cuando agarre la espada- menciono Naruto-pero si se quién es Shiro, ella misma me lo conto, ella es la guardiana de la espada.- dijo el pelirrubio solo para recibir una carcajada de la pelinegra.

-"Guardiana"?- pregunto con burla, mientras hacia el signo de comillas con sus mano- ella no es ninguna "Guardiana"- dijo sonriendo de manera socarrona, y shockeando al pelirrubio.

\- Cállate! No le digas!- grito Shiro, mientras cambia su kimono por su vestido de batalla y invocando su guadaña. Olvidándose completamente que Naruto estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Shiro?- pregunto temeroso el rubio, por el raro arranque de la albina.

-Ella- dijo la pelinegra- es mi hermana y ambas somos- continuo.

-NO LE DIGAS!- grito la albina mientras, daba un tajo que fue evadido por la pelinegra sin ningún problema, pero rompió el sofá y cuarteo la pared por la onda que produjo.

-Hijas de Shinigami, El Dios de la muerte y tu eres- continuaba la pelinegra.

-Por favor ya basta!- suplicaba llorando la albina.

-El Heredero de los terrenos del infierno, el próximo Rey Demonio- finalizo haciendo una reverencia y empezando a desaparecer- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Naruto-sama, por el momento los dejo para que solucionen sus problemas de pareja- dijo desapareciendo completamente dejando a una llorosa Shiro y a un Naruto con las emociones arremolinadas.

-Darling- dijo temerosa la albina con los ojos llorosos cambiando su atuendo y dirigiéndose a hacia Naruto-yo no…-

-Por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto en voz baja el rubio, interrumpiendo a la albina- porque no me contaste? Yo confió… confié en ti. Porque tu no en mi?- dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos, rompiendo el corazón de la albina- enserio pensaba que cuando crezca tal vez tu y yo. A mí no me importaba si eras hija de shinigami o quien sea. Pero ahora- decía poniendo su antigua expresión de desconfianza- tengo que pensar bien las cosas- dijo el rubio, aunque no lo diría ahora a él, le agrada la peliblanca, pero le había herido, el que no haya confiado en él- hablemos en otro momento cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos- añadió el rubio retirándose del lugar. Los cambios psicológicos y mentales ya hacían efecto en el rubio.

Shiro no podía dejar de lagrimear, de llorar. Acaba de decirle que no le importaba que fuera hija de shinigami, pero por su inseguridad, perdió la confianza de la única persona que podría decirse realmente ah empezado a amar- Perdóname Darling- decía sollozando la albina- tenía miedo, perdóname- murmuraba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Detrás de la puerta, estaba el pequeño Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos y mirando su brazo.- Porque, no confiaste en mi- decía mientras apretaba su puño- me dijiste que era un demonio, me contaste sobre la espada, pero porque no me dijiste quien eras realmente- decía ya levantándose con lagrimas en los ojos y retirándose a la finca Namikaze-Uzumaki con el corazón lastimado.

* * *

 **Holo jejeje que tal. Fue la actualización más rápida que he hecho en toda mi vida jeje.**

 **Bien ahora vieron muchas cosa en el fic las explicaciones sobres los cambios de Naruto, la hermana del rubio, la introducción de un nuevo personaje que es Albedo (Overlord) y la situación de Shiro y Naruto.**

 **Como terminara todo esto?... otra cosa más les gusto, no les gusto el cap. Déjenmelo en sus hermosos reviews…**

 **Otra cosa también es que el arco está por terminar. Este es el arco introductorio, sobre la vida del rubio, un poco de su infancia, partes de cómo fue su entrenamiento, como obtuvo sus poderes, ya que existen fics donde en el cap uno Naruto huye de la aldea o cualquier otra cosa y en el cap dos ya viene siendo un personaje overpower.**

 **Por eso es que mi fic será más lento en el tiempo, para poder explicar mejor los sucesos y otras cosas.**

 **Espero le haya gustado el cap… sin más que decir…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **P.D.: Quiero hacer otro fic. Pero no quiero ralentizar este…**

 **P.D.D.: Si tienen alguna duda o consejo, o quieran corregirme algo déjenmelo en un Review o mándenme un PM…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Comienzo de una leyenda**

" _Cuando entendemos que no debemos escaparnos de nuestros problemas y dolores, sino que debemos movilizarnos en la búsqueda de soluciones, esos dolores se transforman en expresiones de nuestra esperanza."_

 _-Henri Nouwen._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Blanco, Sangre y firma.**

 **Aldea de Konoha – Calles**

Un triste Naruto iba caminando por las oscuras calles de la aldea, era de noche, las tiendas se encontraban cerradas y solo había algunos borrachos o vagabundos recorriendo por las calles. Naruto se encontraba pensando en lo recién sucedido con Shiro, mientras sentía como su corazón le estrujaba el pecho, no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco, podía dejar pasar lo sucedido.

-Porque no me lo dijiste Shiro- decía el rubio con la voz quebrada- yo realmente confió en ti, no puedo dejar de hacerlo- comentaba sonriendo tristemente mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo, y observaba que estaba por llover- pero porque no pudiste confiar en mí- menciono.

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre el rostro de Naruto, mientras este solo se dejo mojar. Ahora mismo no le importaba nada, solo llegar a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, descansar en su habitación temporal, para luego poner en marcha su expulsión completa. Después de eso, iría junto a la albina y aclararía varios puntos. Ese era su plan, pero dejaría pasar estos días para tranquilizarse y pensar bien en la situación que tenia con la peliblanca.

Llegando a la residencia, pensó que por ser altas horas de la noche tendría que volver a escalar el techo para dirigirse a su habitación, no quería ir a molestar a su Jiji y tampoco quería que lo viera en ese estado, ya le había dado muchos problemas con la situación del bosque de la muerte y la casa para la peliblanca.

-Shiro- murmuro- definitivamente no puedo quitarte de mi mente- dijo el pelirrubio.

Cuando llego a la residencia, se percato que aun tenían las luces prendidas, pero porque? Era la pregunta que rondaba la mente del pelirrubio. Entrando por la puerta delantera, ya que esta no se encontraba llaveada, lentamente fue pasando por la sala de estar, de manera precavida para no llamar la atención de nadie, fijándose en la cocina pudo ver que hay se encontraba Kushina, hablando amenamente con una mujer con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de un color negro profundo, su silueta era igual que la pelirroja, de pechos copa-D y cintura estrecha y delgada. El atuendo que portaba era modesto, pero tampoco le quedaba mal, era más como si estuviera en su casa. Al instante pudo reconocer que era Mikoto Uchiha, madre del tan afamado genio Itachi Uchiha y mejor amiga de Kushina.

De manera sigilosa se empezó a dirigir hacia las escaleras e inconscientemente activo una de sus segunda energías que lo ayudo a pasar desapercibido para las mujeres o al menos para la pelirroja. En cambio la Uchiha se había percatado de su presencia por el simple motivo de que entro en su campo de visión, pero solo pudo ver la espalda de un pequeño niño rubio, mojado y con el brazo derecho vendado subiendo las escaleras, este hecho llamo su atención, dirigiendo su vista hacia el reloj de pared se percato de que eran las once y media de la noche, sorprendiéndola de que el pequeño llegara a altas horas de la noche.

-Y por eso Akari y Hitomi son mis adoradas hijas- mencionaba la pelirroja mientras contaba alguna anécdota de las pequeñas.

-Kushina? Aquí vive algún pequeño niño rubio?- pregunto la azabache, mirando con curiosidad a su mejor amiga, ella tenía algunas dudas, pero primero quería confirmar algo.

-Niño rubio, te refieres a Naruto?- dijo la pelirroja mirando con duda a Mikoto- es mi otro hijo, suele quedarse en su habitación, casi no lo veo salir- menciono, haciendo que la pelinegra levante una ceja- nos solía preguntar si lo podíamos entrenar con sus hermanas, pero le dijimos que empezaremos su entrenamiento cuando comience la academia, desde ese momento nos dejo de molestar. Creo que entendió que en estos momentos, sus hermanas son más importantes- finalizo.

-Ya… veo-fue lo que dijo la pelinegra-(Así que tu otro hijo, eh?. Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor Kushina-chan, por la hora que llego Naruto, te está ocultando algo y por tu favoritismo no te estás dando cuenta de que al parecer, el se está alejando mas y mas. Además de que el aura que posee es mucho más grande que la de sus hermanas. Como es que no te das cuenta de que estas perdiendo a un hijo?)- pensaba con sabiduría la pelinegra- deberías actuar antes de perderlo- menciono la azabache.

-Eh? A que te refieres?- pregunto dudosa la pelirroja haciendo suspirar a la pelinegra.

-A nada Kushina… creo que ya debo retirarme se está haciendo tarde y está lloviendo- dijo la Uchiha mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Ten lleva un paraguas, me lo devuelves otro día- menciono la Uzumaki.

-Muchas gracias, pero enserio, deberías hacer caso a mi consejo. Actúa antes de perderlo- volvió a mencionar mientras se retiraba y dejaba a una confundida Kushina detrás de ella.

-Que es lo que perdere?- se pregunto a sí misma la pelirroja… definitivamente esa pregunta se contestaría y no será una respuesta que la hará feliz.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio había llegado a su habitación, era simple, con una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario para sus ropas. Entrando en el baño que tenia a lado de su cuarto se limpio para no agarrar un resfriado, ya que se había dejado mojar por la lluvia, se había quitado las vendas de su brazo derecho, para poder ver con mayor detenimiento la forma de su lado demoniaco y limpiarlo de paso, viendo como su palma de color dorado brillaba levemente. Saliendo sin remera y mostrando un buen físico para sus siete años daba a entender que cuando crezca tendría una buena musculatura, con el cabello semi-mojado y el brazo expuesto, se dirigió a su cama y se lanzo sin pensarlo a dormir.

No le importaba que su brazo este expuesto, después de todo, nunca, nadie ha venido a su cuarto. Por lo que antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, solo pensó en tres cosas: la expulsión, la apuesta con su Jiji y Shiro. Definitivamente la peliblanca estaba en todas sus líneas de pensamientos en estos momentos. Tal vez hubiese escuchado lo que la albina quería decir, pero en esos momentos su corazón dolía porque no había confiado en el. Solo esperaba aclarar toda esta situación.

Dejándose llevar por el sueño no se percato de que una pequeña figura se escabullo a su cuarto, acostándose a un lado del rubio y abrazándolo solo para que la figura también quedara dormida.

* * *

 **Zonas de apartamentos - Hogar temporal de Shiro**

La peliblanca se encontraba acostada en la cama, solamente llevando puesto su ropa interior de encaje y de color negro. Se encontraba abrazando la almohada y sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar. El rubio ya la había aceptado, pero por no haberle dicho la simple verdad, había perdido su confianza y en estos momentos estaba sola… otra vez. Solo esperaba que todo se solucione y poder estar con su adorado rubio, no le importaba si cuando crezca tendría que compartir con alguna lagartona a consecuencia de su herencia, pero mientras este a lado del rubio, ella se sentía completa. La lluvia había caído ya hace unas horas y eso hacía que su soledad sea más pesada, pero por alguna razón de un momento a otro, sintió ganas de matar a alguien, pero rápidamente se calmo, mirando hacia la ventana y viendo las gotas caer.

-Perdón- fue lo que murmuro- yo solo quería protegerte de la verdad, no quería que supieras quien era realmente, no así. No quería que me rechazaras por saber quien soy- murmuraba la albina.

-Seguirás lamentándote? Al parecer el nuevo maestro saco varias facetas tuyas al exterior Nee-san- menciono una voz dentro de la habitación.

Rápidamente Shiro se incorporo sobre su cama y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya hiciste suficiente. Qué más quieres Albedo?-menciono la peliblanca con veneno en su voz.

-Solo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas, además de que no estás aprovechando el favor que te hice- menciono la mujer alada, con una sonrisa y cabreando mas a Shiro.

-Favor? Consideras un favor, el haber alejado, a lo que sería la persona más importante para mí- menciono la peliblanca con su paciencia al límite.

-Más importante? Si es tan importante porque le ocultaste todo?- Menciono la pelinegra, logrando que Shiro se calme al instante-Es el Heredero, y mi futuro esposo- dijo con orgullo en su voz y haciendo que la peliblanca tenga un tic en una de sus cejas- es importante para mí también- añadió la pelinegra- Piensa bien tus acciones- continuo Albedo- que hubiera pasado, si se enteraba eso, del enemigo? Toda esa confianza construida se hubiera desmoronado en segundos.- añadió la ojidorada- y seria más complicado acercarte a él- menciono- y consecuente con eso, también sería complicado que yo me acerque- finalizo.

Shiro empezó a calcular las palabras de Albedo, ¿Y si Naruto se enteraba a través del enemigo en años futuros?, En estos momentos ella puede acercarse al rubio y intentar aclarar las cosa, en cambio si sucedía en un futuro, toda la confianza que hubiera construido con el pasar del tiempo se desmoronaría en cuestión de segundos y lo peor sería mucho más complicado volver a acercarse al rubio, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que ya no pudieran estar juntos nunca más. Todo por haber traicionado la confianza del rubio. Ese pensamiento aterro a la albina, pero pudo darse cuenta de algo.

- _Yo confió… confié en ti. Porque tu no en mi?_ \- las palabras del rubio, resonaron dentro de su cabeza- Yo… yo... yo confió en el-murmuro la albina con la cabeza bajada- el es importante para mí y tiene toda mi confianza- dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que Albedo la escuche- Tienes razón- dijo levantando su cabeza abruptamente y se pudiera presenciar un brillo distinto en sus ojos- no confié en el, de la misma manera en la que él, confiaba ciegamente en mi-menciono- pero le demostrare que no importa que, yo confiare en el siempre- dijo con convicción.

Albedo solo suspiro y empezó a negar con la cabeza- No sé qué hiso el nuevo maestro para que actúes de esa manera- comento- Donde quedo la fría y calculadora Princesa de la muerte- dijo con un poco de sorna en su voz- la que jura lealtad, pero no confía en nadie-.

-Eso es mi pasado, ya no soy esa persona-Dijo mirando seriamente a la pelinegra- Darling me dio una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, viviendo una vida con él, teniendo un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar-comento- pero por un pequeño error, por mi miedo hacia mi pasado, mi inseguridad, lo estoy perdiendo- siguió la albina- pero ya no mas, le demostrare que confió completamente en él, que es importante para mí y que siempre estaré a su lado sin importar que- la seguridad en sus palabras eran implacables.

-Eso lo veremos- menciono la pelinegra acercándose hacia la ventana y mirando como las gotas de agua caían- yo también me acercare a él y lo sabes- dijo observando como Shiro fruncía el ceño levemente- pero primero deberás solucionar este pequeño inconveniente-

-Que tu creaste- dijo mirando con cara plana a la pelinegra que sonreía como si no supiera de que hablaba- Y se solucionara- dijo Shiro segura de sí misma- se que entenderá-

-Espero que así sea, pero ahora realmente vine a tratar otro punto- dijo albedo cambiando su serena expresión por una seria- y tu sabes a que me refiero-

-Los errantes, además de que el infierno está en conflicto no es así? Y con su despertar atraerá la atención de gente indeseada- comentaba la albina.

-Y su falta de experiencia, lo pondrá en constante peligro- Finalizo la pelinegra.

La relación entre Shiro y Albedo no era la mejor, siempre estaban en constante peleas, pero cuando algo le atraía o importaba a ambas, hacían todo lo posible para que el "algo" o "alguien" este seguro, como lo es Naruto en este caso.

-Y que es lo que tienes planeado?- pregunto la albina.

-Pues, les estuve siguiendo el paso desde que salieron del bosquecito ese- menciono con aburrimiento la pelinegra- y se que planea Naruto-sama, por lo que si lo logra nos será muy conveniente para mi plan-

-Y tu plan seria?- dijo expectante la peliblanca.

-Entrenarlo fuera de este continente y que conozca un poco del mundo- menciono la pelinegra- y después decidirá si ir a su reino o volver a este basurero-

Shiro estaba pensando los pros y los contras, y vio que tenía más ventajas que desventajas, por lo que- Te escucho- dijo la albina mientras le hacia un espacio en la cama a Albedo y poder hablar sobre su plan.

* * *

 **Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki – Día siguiente**

El rubio, empezaba a abrir sus ojos, solo para ver, el techo de la habitación- Hoy empieza la marcha hacia mi nueva vida- menciono, el pelirrubio para dirigir su vista hacia la ventana- el sol aun no sale, deben ser las cinco de la mañana- murmuro, para luego intentar levantarse- pero qué?- dijo el ojiazul, al sentir un peso extra y ver extrañamente un bulto entre su sabana.

Lentamente dirigió su mano humana hacia el bulto y retiro la sabana solo para ver una cabellera rojiza y unos finos brazos aferrarse a su torso. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Akari. Estaba por reaccionar, agarrándola y tirándola de la habitación a patadas, pero gracias a los cambios que estaba sufriendo pudo mantener la compostura.

-(Ok, porque ella está aquí? Se equivoco de habitación?)- Pensó mirando a la pequeña pelirroja dormir-(no, eso no es posible, su habitación es la primera que esta al subir y esta queda al final del pasillo)- calculaba, solo para fijarse como Akari daba un pequeño estornudo entre sueño, para luego aferrarse más al torso desnudo de Naruto, inconscientemente este se sonrojo- Bien, esto ya se está poniendo incomodo- susurro, y pensó en la mejor manera de levantar a la pelirroja.

 _ **/Toc/**_

Fue el sonido que se escucho, después de que Naruto le haya golpeado levemente en la cabeza a la pelirroja, para luego esconder su brazo demoniaco bajo la almohada, el cual había utilizado para golpearla.

-Ite!- fue lo que dijo Akari al sentir el golpe- quien fue?- dijo mirando a los lados, de manera seria, solo para que su rostro pase a ser igual que su cabello, al ver que estaba abrazando al rubio- N-Nii-san- tartamudeo la pequeña Akari.

-Largo de aquí- fueron las palabras de Naruto, y que fueron como un balde de agua fría, para la pequeña pelirroja.

-Eh?- fue todo lo que pudo articular la ojiazulada.

-Dije que largo. No sé porque viniste, pero en estos momentos tu presencia me molesta, así que largo- volvió a decir el pelirrubio.

-Y-yo…- intentaba hablar la pelirroja, pero el rechazo exprés de Naruto la tomo por sorpresa- yo no quiero- susurro, pero no conto que el rubio la escuchara.

-Que no quieres?- pregunto, el rubio sereno- Escucha, realmente no se a que viniste, pero desde los cuatro años nunca te me habías acercado, ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra así que, te lo pido amablemente, lárgate- menciono tajante el rubio.

-Es por eso a lo que vine- murmuro la pelirroja- veo que te estás alejando Nii-san, de la familia- menciono con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos-[De ti]- menciono burlón el zorro- De mi- volvió a repetir sin saberlo Akari.

Naruto empezó a reír levemente- yo no me alejo-dijo, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mire con atención- ustedes me alejaron- continuo a la par que hacía a un lado a la pequeña pelirroja con su mano izquierda y en un movimiento rápido, agarraba las sabanas y lo enroscaba en su brazo demoniaco, ocultándolo. Levantándose de la cama, se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación- o acaso me equivoco?- dijo mientras la pequeña pelirroja empezaba a mirarlo con duda- No me iras a decir que yo planeaba salidas y no contaba por ustedes verdad?- menciono con ira contenida, haciendo que Akari abra los ojos de par en par- o soy yo el que solo cuenta por cuatro personas en la hora de comer?- volvió a mencionar, haciendo que Akari empiece a lagrimear, por lo dicho, ya que era verdad. Su Kaa-chan solo preparaba la comida justo y necesario para su padre, hermana y ella.- Ahora te das cuenta no? Yo nunca me estaba alejando, fueron ustedes lo que lo hicieron- dijo el pelirrubio- ustedes fueron los que me alejaron- volvió a mencionar, para luego suspirar en un intento por calmarse- mira tengo cosas que hacer, así que por favor, vete y no molestes- finalizo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Yo… perdóname onii-chan- decía la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acerca abruptamente a Naruto y se aferra a él en un abrazo- yo no sabía, perdón. Pero por favor ya no te alejes, no nos odies. No me odies- menciono entre lágrimas.

-Odiarlos? Yo no los odio- comento, logrando que la pelirroja parara de llorar- pero tampoco me agradan. A decir verdad, no siento nada por ustedes, así como me trataron con indiferencia, yo hago lo mismo.- comento mientras se soltaba del abrazo y la sacaba fuera de la habitación. Akari solo fue corriendo a su cuarto, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Menudo problema- comento el rubio mientras suspiraba y cerraba la puerta para vestirse y vendar su brazo.

 **Con Akari**

La pelirroja llego a su cuarto y se encerró, para luego tirarse a su cama, ocultando su rostro en la almohada, dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos azulados y pensando en lo dicho por su hermano.

-[Ciertamente tiene razón, en todo este tiempo estuvo solo y los que debieron estar su lado lo dejaron prácticamente a su suerte. Y eso te incluye a ti. No quería llegar a esto, pero te lo dije]- menciono el zorro en su interior.

-(Ya se!)- respondió mentalmente la pequeña pelirroja para sentarse en su cama y abrazar sus rodillas-(Crees que no me duele, el saber que estuvo solo todo este tiempo?. Nunca pensé que sería tan grave y lo peor, que no sería él, la razón de este problema)-

-[Y entonces que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?]- pregunto con aburrimiento el alma yang del Kyuubi.

-(Ahora no se bien que hacer, pero no me rendiré, de alguna forma mi hermano volverá con nosotros)- respondió mentalmente, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-[Mas bien volverá a tu lado, eso es lo que realmente quieres no es asi?]-dijo con burla el zorro.

-Zorro idiota- murmuro solo para dejarse caer en la cama- volverá, yo hare que vuelva lo juro- menciono en voz alta, antes de volver a quedar dormida e su cuarto.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio ya se había preparado y fue marchando directo a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno. Cuando estaba cruzando a lado de la puerta de Akari pudo escucharla decir que el volvería.

-Jeje prueba a tu suerte- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrubio.

Llegando a la cocina de la residencia, se preparo unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja como desayuno, y al haber comido todo, limpio los cubiertos usados para poner cada uno de ellos en su lugar. Logrando que pareciera, como si nadie estuvo allí.

-Bien ahora, a por el pergamino- dijo el rubio para salir al patio y ver que el sol ya estaba saliendo en el horizonte- se acaba mi tiempo- menciono. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que ya no perdió tiempo y fue al dojo que estaba en la residencia.

Cuando llego a la estructura se puso a buscar el pergamino, dentro del lugar, pero no encontró nada, viendo si no había algún pasadizo o cuarto secreto empezó a mover las cosas. El quería hacerlo rápido, ya que si llegaban a ser las ocho de la mañana Kushina podría descubrirlo, porque a esa hora ella venia a entrenar con Hitomi y Akari.

Por una hora se la paso moviendo las cosas y volviéndolas a poner en su lugar, pero nada, ningún pasadizo o cuarto secreto. Cansado, fue a ver alrededor de la estructura y tal como había escuchado de Kushina, detrás del dojo, había una pequeña saliente, en la cual había un misterioso gancho, nunca pensó que el "detrás del dojo" sería tan literal. Sin perder tiempo puso chakra en sus pies para escalar la pared, pero solo agrieto esta última.

-Mierda! Malditos cambios. Ahora como lo alcanzo?- decía un apurado Naruto, al ver que todavía no podía utilizar correctamente su chakra y se acercaba la hora en la que venían a entrenar. Pero una idea surco su mente. Volviendo a poner chakra en sus pies, esta vez no intento escalar la pared, en cambio dio un salto, pero le sorprendió que no fuera pequeño o como los que hacen los ninjas, sino que su salto logro hacer que supere la estructura y que incluso supere la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-O mierda, mierda, mierda!- decía al ver la altura que alcanzo- no tenía planeado esto, me va doler!- dijo aterrado al ver que empezaba a caer y se acercaba al suelo- DEMONIOS!- grito cubriéndose y cerrando sus ojos, pero nunca llego el impacto. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, vio que su rostro estaba a centímetros del suelo, pero porque no impacto? Lentamente dirigió su vista hacia el cielo solo para ver qué un brazo etéreo del mismo diseño y color que su brazo demoniaco se había agarrado de la saliente. Sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, miro su brazo y observo que la venda que poseía había desaparecido y una extraña energía salía de esta, que se unía al brazo fantasma que evito su impacto.

-Ok esto es raro- pensó, solo para que este brazo etéreo desapareciera y lo dejara impactar contra el suelo- Ite!- articulo mientras se sobaba la nariz, ya que impacto de cara-como hice eso?- dijo aun con la mano en la nariz y observando su brazo derecho.

Con lentitud extendió su brazo demonio hacia el gancho e imagino que el brazo etéreo vuelva a salir, pero nada. No entendiendo como lo hiso, probo de varias formas desde imaginando, diciendo frases de jutsus o de distintos héroes de la historia shinobi, incluso haciendo poses raras. Frustrado porque no funciono, por más que lo intentara de maneras extrañas, empezó a cerrar su puño con fuerza y sintió como una energía extraña empezó a fluir, formando así el brazo etéreo que tanto estuvo intentando hacer, solo que esta vez tenía el puño cerrado. Dejando de hacer fuerza, el brazo desapareció.

-Ya veo- dijo observando su brazo- si hago que mi fuerza o mi energía se exteriorice, se forma aquel extraño brazo- murmuro- a ver- dijo el rubio levantando su brazo con la palma abierta y apuntando nuevamente hacia el gancho- tengo que exteriorizar mi energía, mi fuerza- mencionaba mientras los músculos de su brazo demoniaco se tensaban para luego volver a sentir la energía fluir- bien, allá vamos- murmuro observando cómo se formaba el brazo etéreo con la palma abierta. Imaginando que el brazo fantasma se extendía pudo ver que esta logro alcanzar el gancho y retrayendo su brazo demoniaco, el brazo fantasma también se retrajo logrando estirar el gancho y abriendo una compuerta que abarcaba toda la pared mostrando algo que sorprendió al rubio.

El pergamino ya se encontraba extendido, pero esta se encontraba pegado a la pared en todo su esplendor y dentro de ella se podía observar la imagen de un árbol, pero esta estaba seca y solo poseía algunas hojas, pudo observar que las hojas del árbol tenia escrito los nombres del clan y bajo las raíces había hojas marchitas o en buen estado como si se hubieran caído recientemente, estas también poseían nombres. Levantando su vista hasta el tope del pergamino pudo ver una leyenda.

-"Este es el árbol genealógico del clan Uzumaki, toda hoja que aun se encuentre adherida al árbol, significa que dicho Uzumaki se encuentra vivo y activo en el clan, en cambio las que están en el suelo se dividen en dos partes, las que están caídas y muestran un buen estado, significa que fue expulsado completamente del clan, mas si esta se encuentra marchita, significa que está muerto"- fue lo que leyó el rubio- buena forma de mostrar los estados de los integrantes- menciono el rubio.

Rápidamente busco su nombre entre las hojas que se encontraban adheridos al árbol. Al verlo se muerde el pulgar y lo tacha con la sangre que empezaba a salir. Pudo observar que la línea de sangre que hiso empezó a ser absorbido por el pergamino y formaba una línea que unía su nombre con la rama del árbol, para luego unirse con la hoja que contenía el nombre de Kushina.

-Ok eso fue un tanto raro, aunque no sé porque mi nombre aparece si al hibridar, los cambios que tengo, me separan del clan directamente no?- fue la duda que asalto al rubio.

Cerrando la compuerta, se largo de la residencia en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, ahora tenía que pensar en cómo hacer firmar a Kushina y a Minato los papeles.

* * *

 **Calles de Konoha**

Naruto estaba corriendo con "chakra" añadida a sus pies lo más rápido que podía en dirección a los campos, su velocidad en estos momentos era abrumadora para su edad. La razón de su gran corrida, su brazo demoniaco estaba al descubierto y las personas ya empezaban a salir a las calles y abrir sus negocios.

-Gran día para quedarte sin vendas-dijo con sarcasmo- eres el chico más genial y precavido, o si señor, si lo eres- menciono con burla hacia sí mismo el pequeño pelirrubio.

Los civiles que salían a la calle para hacer sus compras, solo veían un pequeño borrón amarillo y unas leves grietas en el suelo. Naruto no se había percatado que no era chakra lo que utilizaba y estaba dañando el camino por donde pasaba.

-Ya falta poco- menciono al ver que estaba por llegar a los campos.

Poco sabia, que encima de él una pelinegra alada lo estaba siguiendo, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento Nro.15**

El rubio lanzo un pequeño silbido a llegar- perfecto no hay nadie- dijo para sí mismo el rubio.

-Yo no diría eso- menciono una voz femenina que el rubio reconocía perfectamente.

Naruto suspiro y dio la vuelta tranquilamente- bien. Si mi memoria esta en lo correcto tú eres la mujer que me informo sobre la identidad de Shiro no?- pregunto con obviedad el pelirrubio.

Los labios de la pelinegra formaron una sonrisa- Así es. Yo soy esa persona. Me alegra, que me recuerde Naruto-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-'Sama'? Me hace sentir raro, podrías quitarlo, nunca me gustaron los honoríficos de ese tipo- menciono el rubio- además como era tu nombre?- pregunto el pelirrubio con la ceja levantada.

-Lo siento Naruto-sama, pero recuerde que es por respeto. Usted será el próximo Rey y debe ser tratado como tal y mi nombre es Albedo- respondió empezando a acercarse al rubio, mientras contoneaba sus caderas- y yo- continuo estando a unos pasos del rubio- estoy- decía mientras levantaba las manos y acariciaba el rostro de Naruto que estaba estático por el rumbo de la situación, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de eso por lo que se encorvo un poco para ponerse a la altura del rubio y acercaba sus labios a los del rubio- completamente a sus servicios- termino, haciendo que el rubio se estremezca por la forma en que la pelinegra lo dijo, además de sentir el aliento de esta sobre sus labios.

Naruto se sentía raro, el había cerrado los ojos, algo le decía que mueva su cabeza y bese a la pelinegra y lo estaba haciendo, estaba por besarla, de dar su primer beso, pero por otro lado se sentía como si su primer beso se lo tuviera que dar a

-SHIIIIIROOOOOO KICK!- y la peliblanca apareció como por arte de magia, con su traje de batalla puesto y dando una patada voladora a Albedo que no pudo esquivarlo, yendo a parar contra una roca.-Ni se te ocurra besar a Darling!- dijo con enojo- yo seré quien se lleve sus primeras veces- volvió a mencionar.

Albedo salió de entre los escombros de la roca, solo para que un aura negra la rodee- No será así Nee-san, la única que se llevara sus primeras veces, voy a ser yo- menciono mientras sonreía haciéndola ver un tanto espelúznate.

Ambas tenían las miradas afiladas, estando a punto de saltarse, la una a la otra y si se observaba bien se podía ver chispas salir desde el punto donde sus miradas se conectaban.

Mientras tanto Naruto… bueno el estaba intentando comprender que había pasado hace unos momentos, procesando lentamente la información recibida. Hasta que escucho lo último y bueno, su rostro enrojeció de manera que dejaría a un tomate pálido y de su nariz empezó a salir sangre, inconscientemente dio una sonrisa pervertida.

* * *

 **En algún punto del continente Shinobi**

-No sé por qué, pero algo huele a un gran Hentai - Decía un hombre con largo pelo blanco y con un protector en la frente que tenia escrito el kanji de "aceite" a la par que sacaba un libro y un lápiz mágicamente, para empezar a escribir- si la inspiración viene JAJAJAJA – decía mientras una sonrisa pervertida crecía en sus labios y escribía más rápido-esto tiene olor a un ligero "Goshujin-sama" SI!. JAJAJAJAJA- el hombre había olvidado completamente donde se encontraba.

-KYA! UN PERVERTIDO- fue el grito de una mujer que se estaba bañando en las termales llamando la atención de las demás mujeres.

-PERVERTIDO?- menciono el hombre como si estuviera ofendido, mientras salía de entre los arbustos que era su escondite- yo no soy ningún pervertido, hermosa dama. YO SOY JIRAIYA, EL SABIO DEL MONTE MYOBOKUZAN Y SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO!- grito mientras una nube de humo lo envolvía para después verlo, haciendo una pose, sobre un sapo de su mismo tamaño y que lo estaba imitando.

-Matenlo!- fue la simple respuesta de las mujeres antes de apalear al peliblanco con todo lo que encontraron a su alrededor.

-No me arrepiento… de nada- dijo el albino mientras era golpeado.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio aun seguía en su mundo de fantasías, mientras la pelinegra y la albina se lanzaban dagas con los ojos.

-Ara? Nee-san nunca te vi tan posesiva, pero acaso crees que estas en posición de reclamar- dijo con burla en su voz.

-A que te refieres- dijo la albina, con duda.

-Oh!? Ya lo olvidaste, el pequeño problema que tienes con Naruto-sama?- refuto la mujer alada solo para que el aura de Shiro descienda bruscamente- primero deberías arreglar ese pequeño problema- menciono reduciendo también el aura que desprendía- y creo que es buen momento- menciono.

-Aun no entiendo él porque me ayudas a reconciliarme con Darling- dijo la albina mirando con curiosidad a Albedo- antes hubieras aprovechado esto para arrebatármelo-

-Ya te lo dije anoche, si no confía en ti, mucho menos lo hará en mi- comento la mujer con alas- digamos que hago esto porque tú eres mi boleto para poder acercarme sin ser rechazada- añadió.

-Dices eso después de que casi lo besas- menciono expectante la peliblanca.

-Ara? Eso solo fue su instinto si te diste cuenta. Si era a voluntad estoy segura que no se hubiera inmutado- comento haciendo que la albina mire de reojo al rubio que se estaba recomponiendo y se estaba limpiando la sangre que había chorreado de su nariz- te dejo un rato Nee-san tengo cosas que hacer, espero soluciones esto mientras no estoy- continuo la pelinegra mientras empezaba a levantar vuelo- nos vemos- dijo para luego irse.

Shiro vio a su hermana irse para luego dirigir su vista hacia Naruto, este ya no se encontraba fantaseando, en cambio, ahora tenía una mirada seria y estaba puesta sobre ella, logrando que esta se ponga nerviosa.

-Darling yo- intento empezar a explicar la albina, mientras hacía aparecer su kimono remplazando su traje de batalla- yo lo siento, no debí ocultarte mi identidad, yo…-

-No sigas- le corto el rubio- mira, también es mi culpa por no dejar que te defiendas anoche- menciono rascándose la nuca haciendo que los nervios de la albina desaparecieran- seguro tienes tus motivos para haberme ocultado gran parte de lo que soy y lo que tú eres.-continuo el rubio con comprensión- en estos momento, quien soy yo no me interesa, lo descubriré con el tiempo realmente, mi herencia y legado, serán solo títulos pero eso no definirá quien soy- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Shiro- pero lo que si me lastimo, fue que no hayas confiado en mí para decirme quien eres-continuo llevando su puño derecho hacia su pecho- pero como dije tendrás tus motivos- finalizo haciendo que Shiro se sienta un poco mal.

-Yo no te mencione mi identidad, porque… tenía miedo- menciono la peliblanca logrando que Naruto la mire con suma atención- Miedo a que me temas. Miedo a que te alejes. Miedo a que me rechaces. Y por culpa de eso perdí tu confianza- finalizo con la cabeza bajada.

-NO SEAS TONTA!- exclamo abruptamente el rubio, haciendo que Shiro lo mire con sorpresa- crees que rechazare a la primera persona que me acepto después de haberme convertido en esto- dijo señalando su brazo- puede que ya estés acostumbrada a ver cosas así, pero a mí no me importa, tú me aceptaste- añadió- además eres la persona que con su presencia me hiso olvidar todo lo que mi supuesta familia provoco, la que me da tranquilidad cuando tengo problemas- menciono- como puedes creer que realmente dejare de confiar en ti, que yo pueda rechazarte- continuo haciendo que a Shiro le salga pequeñas lagrimas- ya te lo dije, no me importa que seas hija de Shinigami… puedes ser la hija de quien sea, del mismo Dios o cualquier demonio a mi no me importa. Solo me importa Shiro, nada más!-El rubio había quitado esas palabras desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Darling- susurro la albina con lagrimas en los ojos- DARLING!- grito acortando la poca distancia que había entre ella y el rubio abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana… y posiblemente no lo habría para el rubio, que estaba siendo asfixiado por los atributos de la peliblanca- Perdóname yo… yo… no sabía que eso era todo lo que sentías por mi- mencionaba la peliblanca mientras el rubio luchaba por escapar de su agarre.

-Shi…ro… me as…fixcias- decía entrecortado el pelirrubio por la falta de aire y empezando a ponerse azul. El pelirrubio movía sus manos de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención de la albina. Empezando a golpear levemente la espalda de Shiro, esta lo mira y se da cuenta que estaba matando a Naruto.

-Darling!- exclamo preocupada la peliblanca y dejando libre al rubio que empezó tomar bocanadas de aire.

-Demonios… por poco y no lo cuento- menciono el pelirrubio mientras empezaba a respirar tranquilamente, dirigiendo su mirada a Shiro, el rubio le sonrió como antes lo hacía- ya entendiste ahora? Yo no te rechazare y tampoco dejare de confiar en ti- menciono el rubio ya más recompuesto- eres alguien muy importante para mí Shiro y eso nunca lo olvides-

La peliblanca empezó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente, pero estos no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad- Hai!- fue la respuesta de una llorosa/sonriente Shiro.

Cierta pelinegra con alas se había escondido detrás de los arboles, fingiendo su retirada para dejar a Shiro y Naruto solos, con el corto intercambio de palabras que había escuchado, una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo surcaban su rostro- con esto el plan podrá seguir su marcha- decía para luego recordar cómo le decía a Shiro no importarle su proveniencia, llevando ambas manos a su rostro y sonriendo como colegiala con su sonrojo en aumento empezaba a suspirar pesadamente- El será distinto, sin duda- mencionaba Albedo con un aire fantasioso empezando a retirarse- solo espérame Naruto-sama-

Shiro y Naruto habiendo hablado y solucionado su pequeño malentendido… si es que puede decirse así. Pasaron el resto del día charlando y divirtiéndose, la peliblanca había ido unos momentos a su casa a traerle vendas al rubio y así poder ocultar su brazo demoniaco además de unos bentos para la hora del almuerzo y tal vez cena. Mientras la peliblanca se encargaba de ocultar el brazo, Naruto le comento el pequeño suceso que tuvo en la mañana, la albina escucho atentamente la pequeña anécdota del rubio, para luego explicarle que ese era parte de la representación física de su Youki dándole a entender que, si iba a ser capaz de usar energía demoniaca, aunque después le comento que también podría usar el Touki ya que su presencia empezaba a mezclarse con su alrededor. Aunque Naruto se encontraba feliz porque sería capaz de controlar dos energías más además del chakra, el rostro serio y pensativo de Shiro le llamaba la atención. Cuando le pregunto el porqué de esa expresión, le dijo que sentía una pequeña cantidad de una cuarta energía, pero que no recordaba donde lo había sentido. Haciendo eso de lado pasaron el día divirtiéndose y disfrutando la compañía del otro recorriendo la aldea, aunque sintieron las molestas miradas de todos los aldeanos y algunos que otros que quisieron pasarse de listos con la albina. Llegando la noche Naruto acompaño a la peliblanca hasta su apartamento.

* * *

 **Zonas de apartamentos**

-Realmente es una linda aldea, si los aldeanos fueran menos curiosos y mas serviciales seria perfecta- menciono la peliblanca caminando a lado del pelirrubio, recordando cómo no le quitaban la vista de encima, tanto hombres como mujeres.

-No me lo digas, realmente es molesto- decía el rubio- en especial porque te miran de una manera que no me agrada- menciono recordando las miradas lujuriosas de los civiles hombres.

-Ufufufu al parecer alguien esta celoso- dijo la albina, haciendo que el rubio desvié la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas- no importa Darling, yo solo tendré ojos para ti- decía mientras se repagaba a la espalda de un Naruto con el rostro rojo.

-Hpmh!- fue el monosílabo que dio el rubio pareciendo a cierto Uchiha.- bien ya llegamos- dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de la albina y observaban el apartamento

-Nos veremos mañana Darling- decía la peliblanca, abriendo la puerta de su hogar temporal- por cierto- dijo llamando la atención del rubio- toma- continuo, mientras llevaba su dedo índice y medio hacia sus labios y daba un suave beso, para luego dirigirlos hacia los labios del rubio y posar sus dedos sobre estos- si te lo doy directamente, podría causar problemas por la edad que tienes, así que te tendrás que conformar con eso Darling, fufu- decía mientras entraba en el apartamento dejando a un rubio en shock.

Naruto solo llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios, para luego dirigirse con una cara de bobo hacia la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki. A medio camino el pelirrubio volvió en sí mismo, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tenue sonrojo, pensando en la peliblanca. Si el rubio estaba feliz, en todo el día el único problema que tuvo fue su pequeño encuentro con Akari. El resto ya no le importaba, pudo solucionar su problema con Shiro, logro tachar su nombre en el pergamino, ahora solo faltaba conseguir las firmas, acercarlo al pergamino, y según su abuelo Danzou sucedería algo sorprendente. Si todo iba bien, mañana mismo estaría fuera de la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki y estaría viviendo con Shiro en una casa aparte.

Llegando a la residencia, se fijo que Minato y Kushina estaban en la sala, observando hacia el patio donde Hitomi y Akari tenían un duelo amistoso. Una idea surco en la mente del rubio.

-Que conveniente- murmuro, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- K-Kaa-san, T-Tou-san- dijo el rubio, con un pequeño problema al tener que llamarlos de esa forma.

-Oh!? Naruto, eres tú. Que necesitas?- pregunto Kushina, con un tono un tanto indiferente, pero con un leve toque de cariño.

-No vendrás a pedir que te entrenemos de vuelta o sí?- pregunto esta vez Minato, su vos solo reflejaba un ligero tono de molestia y pesadez.

-No. No es eso- menciono mientras llevaba su mano vendado detrás de su espalda, haciendo aparecer el documento- solo quería pedirles si podían firmarme esto- menciono mostrándoles unos papeles- Es para poder comprar un juguete, solo les pido eso y luego ya no los molesto mas-

-Es solo eso? No le veo problema- dijo Minato sacando un bolígrafo, de los bolsillos en su pantalón y firmando sin siquiera leerlo. Si, Naruto usaría la negligencia de sus padres a su favor.

-Que te paso en el brazo?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor, mirando el brazo vendado que tenía el pequeño rubio.

Eso tenso levemente al rubio, pero mantuvo la compostura- Me lastime mientras jugaba con unos amigos- mintió el rubio-(Desde cuando le interesa, lo que me suceda)- pensó molesto el rubio. Minato ya había firmado los papeles, ahora le tocaba a Kushina.

-Ten Kaa-san- decía el rubio, intentado no atragantarse con sus palabras.

-Bien… me pasas el bolígrafo Mina-kun- pidió la Uzumaki, para luego empezar a firmar- y… listo- menciono la pelirroja, para luego sentir un leve dolor en su pecho, mientras algo le decía que no debió haber firmado.

-Gracias!- dijo Naruto para luego dejarlos solos nuevamente.

-Mina-kun desde cuando se firma para comprar un juguete?- pregunto la pelirroja, con duda en su voz.

-De seguro lo pidió y lo mandaron por correo- respondió Minato restándole importancia- No Hitomi, así no. Las posiciones de manos deben ser así.- mencionaba el pelirrubio mayor, mientras le mostraba a la pequeña, como debía hacer el jutsu.

-Si tú lo dices- murmuro Kushina-(Pero porque me siento así)- menciono mientras llevaba su mano sobre su pecho, que en estos momentos le dolía.

 **Con Akari**

-[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]-reía el zorro dentro de la pelirroja-[(Es una lástima que Ying, aun no pueda establecer una conexión jejeje)]-pensaba mientras se carcajeaba.

-(Que te pasa zorro pulgoso?)- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja, ante la carcajada repentina del zorro.

Akari no sabía que el zorro de nueve colas, pudo ver levemente a través de sus ojos, que el pergamino que el rubio pequeño les dio al Hokage y su esposa para que firmen, era una documentación que reconoció al instante, era de expulsión que utilizaban los Uzumaki de la antigua época.

-[Nada mocosa, solo te diré que dependiendo a donde vaya esta situación, todo se volverá más divertido]- decía el Kyuubi, con malicia en su voz.

-(Situación? No sé a qué te refieres, pero en vez de pensar idioteces, deberías de ayudarme en cómo hacer que mi Onii-chan vuelva)- menciono mentalmente la pelirroja, solo para recibir otra estruendosa carcajada del zorro, obligándola a cortar la conexión mental.

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio tenía el rostro serio, había llegado a la habitación en la cual dormía solo para-JAJAJAJAJA- empezar a reír a carcajada limpia- no puedo creerlo!- exclamaba con emoción- no pensé que realmente funcionaria! JAJAJAJA- comentaba a la par que se carcajeaba.

Naruto al ver a Minato y Kushina, su plan era simple, mentir sobre la documentación y como no le daban importancia a lo que normalmente hace, utilizaría eso a su favor, pensaba que no se dignarían en leer el documento. Tenía sus dudas, pero no pensó que realmente funcionaria, su fácil y estúpido plan, realmente funciono.

-Con esto solo estoy a un paso de respirar mi nueva vida!- exclamo con alegría. Se dirigió al baño, se ducho y luego se dispuso a dormir. Todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Holeeeeeeeeeee…. Qué tal? …. Como están queridos lectores… he aquí otro cap de "Un legado Legendario".**

 **Ya se termino el pequeño problema entre Shiro y Naruto. Los que creían que sería un problema que duraría varios capítulos… pues pensaron mal… Naruto gracias a su lado demonio puede pensar como un adulto, por lo que su forma de razonar y pensar, reitero es distinta a la de un niño, además de que haber vivido prácticamente, solo, lo hiso madurar más rápido. Y que realmente confía en Shiro de manera ciega por así decirlo.**

 **Me preguntaron por la apariencia de Shiro… ciertamente es un OC… pero al parecer describí físicamente a un personaje femenino, de un anime muy famoso. Por lo que, solo deben pensar bien y posiblemente sepan de quien hablo. Pero no, no me inspire en esa persona, solo es que mi fetiche por las mujeres de anime con pelo blanco o platinado es muy alto así que… jejeje.**

 **Naruto es capaz de usar touki y youki aunque el primero lo hace inconscientemente, y el segundo aun le falta practica. Y hay una tercera energía, que será?... no hablo del chakra que sería su energía principal.**

 **Apareció momentáneamente Mikoto y aconsejo a Kushina… y la pregunta del año, sucederá o no la masacre Uchiha… jajaja eso no está a discusión ya lo tengo planeado.**

 **Completo dos de los tres pasos para su libertad… sin comentarios… ya que no hay mucho que decir.**

 **Y Akari abrió los ojos y vio la realidad de Naruto… además de que el zorro sabe de la expulsión.**

 **Bue eso es todo lo que yo voy a resaltar… si hay algo que quieran acatar o sugerirme, o si encontraron un error pues es bienvenido. Toda crítica es bienvenida. Buena o mala no importa yo las leo todas. Aunque las malas desaniman.**

 **Sin más que decir mis queridos lectores**

 **Chau chau…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **P.D.: Olvide preguntar… les gusto? No les gusto? Esta del asco el cap? O pasable?... déjenmelo en sus hermosos reviews. Ustedes me inspiran.**

 **P.D.D.: Yugito Nii… seeee sabes que a vos me refiero… tu idea me agrada.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Comienzo de una leyenda**

" _No estaba prediciendo el futuro, estaba intentando prevenirlo"_

 _-Ray Bradbury_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Largo camino**

 **-¿?-**

El rubio abría lentamente los ojos, solo para ver, que no se encontraba en su habitación, sentándose en la cama que estaba, observaba detenidamente el lugar. El cuarto era elegante, las paredes tenían un color rojo-anaranjado, con el diseño de unos extraños tribales como adorno, el techo era de madera con toques rústicos y el piso era de piedras con extraños diseños dándole un toque medieval. La ventana tenía cortinas negras-rojizas y a simple vista se notaba que la tela era de fina seda. La puerta de la habitación era doble, tenía el tallado de una insignia en el centro y en los bordes los mismos diseños tribales que se encontraban en la pared. El cuarto tenía todo, un espejo de cuerpo completo, estantes con libros, un ropero, una mesa de estudio, con unos cuadernos abiertos y lápices, mesita de noche y otros chiches. La cama en la que estaba no era pequeña, esta tenía un gran tamaño, sacando la conclusión de que era el tamaño King.

-Dónde estoy?- se pregunto con duda. Para darse cuenta de que su voz era más grave- que demonios?- dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama para dirigirse hacia el espejo y observarse. Sorpresa fue lo que se llevo al ver su apariencia.

No era un pequeño de siete años, ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven de unos dieciocho años. Debía medir los 1,85 de altura, estaba vestido con un simple pantaloncillo de color negro, dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo. No era muy esbelto y tampoco muy delgado, sino que estaba en el punto medio de esto. Sus músculos estaban bien definidos y su brazo demoniaco ya no era hasta su codo, sino que se había extendido hasta su hombro y el color dorado era más opaco. Su rostro era más maduro, sus ojos azules pero estos ahora eran más claros que antes, su cabello seguía siendo rubio, pero en las puntas se podía observar unos toques grisáceos, platinado.

Estaba observándose detenidamente, cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Naruto-sama, sus súbditos lo están esperando en la gran sala- dijo una suave voz femenina, que era totalmente desconocida para el rubio.

Sin tiempo que perder, fue a abrir la puerta, y saber quién era la propietaria de dicha voz. Solo para ver que el lugar que conectaba la puerta era una sala de gran tamaño, con pilares en los costados. El diseño era idéntico que la habitación en la que despertó, en el suelo se extendía una gran alfombra negra con líneas blanca, que llegaban a lo que parecía ser una gran silla de extraño diseño. A los costados de la alfombra había una fila de distintos hombres con armaduras oscuras y otras blancas, pero todos tenían una extraña insignia en los hombros, la misma que estaba en la puerta, además de que estaban con una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de respeto. A los costados de la gran silla, se encontraban dos personas que le estaban sonriendo y reconoció al instante.

-Shiro? Albedo?- susurro para sí mismo, observando a las dos. Rápidamente se acordó que solo llevaba unos pantaloncillos, por lo que dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en la habitación, encontrándose con un largo pasillo.- Ok esto, no estaba aquí antes- se dijo para sí mismo, volviendo a mirar hacia la gran sala y luego observarse para llevarse la sorpresa de que estaba vistiendo otro tipo de indumentaria. Llevaba una remera gris, con un chaleco sin mangas azul muy oscuro sobre esta, encima del chaleco, una gabardina negra con la cola dividida, su manga derecha estaba remangado hasta su codo, dejando ver gran parte de su brazo demoniaco. Tenía unos pantalones de cuero de color negro, y unas botas negras- en qué momento me cambie?- murmuro el rubio, levantando la mirada observo de nuevo todo el lugar.

A paso lento Naruto empezó a caminar por la alfombra bajo la mirada de todos, cada vez que cruzaba enfrente de un caballero, estos inclinaban la cabeza. Al llegar a aquel asiento estas la miraban con sonrisas amorosas.

-Bienvenido devuelta Darling/Danna-sama- dijeron ambas, pero extrañando al rubio, por la forma en que la pelinegra lo llamo.

-'Danna-sama'?- dijo el rubio, curioso, observando a la ojidorada.

-Soy tu esposa- menciono la pelinegra solo para recibir una 'Concubina' de parte de Shiro- Por lo que puedo llamarte así, no? O prefieres 'Anata'?- pregunto con una sonrisa que sonrojaba al pelirrubio, que en estos momentos estaba recibiendo la información por las palabras dichas de Albedo.

-E-Esposa!?- exclamo sorprendido, recibiendo una mirada de duda, de parte de ambas.

-Darling? Estas bien?- pregunto la albina, acercándose a Naruto mientras este instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos- Darling?- volvió a decir.

-Ok que pasa aquí- dijo el rubio empezando a exaltarse, por lo extraño de la situación. En qué momento llego a ese lugar? Cuando creció tanto? Y por sobre todo, cuando se había casado?.

-Estamos preocupadas- respondió Shiro, con un semblante que demostraba lo recién dicho- es el deber de la Esposa, ayudar a su Esposo cuando tiene algún problema o le sucede algo, no?- continuo, volviendo a acercarse al rubio, y este se vuelva a alejar unos pasos.

Sin decir alguna palabra, se fijo que detrás de aquel asiento, había una puerta. Sin perder tiempo, con la mente aun confundida, evade a la peliblanca y a la pelinegra, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, escuchando los llamados de Shiro y Albedo pero sin hacer caso a estas.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se fija que ya no estaba dentro de otra habitación, si no que se encontraba en un bosque, mirando a su alrededor, se fijo que la puerta por la que salió, había desaparecido y levantando su vista solo observo que la luna estaba en su punto más alto.

-Esto cada vez se pone más raro- decía mientras empezaba a caminar por el oscuro bosque. Después de un tiempo de caminar llega a un lugar abierto, con un pequeño lago. Sentándose en el césped, solo observaba el lugar, intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Llevo su mano derecha a su frente solo para darse cuenta que esta no era demoniaca.

-Que paso!?- exclamo con sorpresa en su rostro. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta que una figura salía del lago y se dirigía hacia él.

-Naruto-nii?-dijo la suave voz, devolviendo al rubio a la realidad- Nii-chan, e-eres tú?- decía la voz empezando a quebrarse. El rubio levanto la vista solo para ver a una pelirroja de unos veinte años para arriba, finas facciones, con los ojos azulados y pequeñas lágrimas formándose en esta. Su cuerpo era delgado, con unos pecho copa C, cintura plana, glúteos firmes, y unas piernas definidas y bien torneadas, ella estaba igual a como vino al mundo.

El rubio la reconoció al instante, era Akari, pero, cuando creció? Y porque estaba desnuda?- Que qui…- no pudo terminar su oración, ya que fue tecleado por la pelirroja

-Nii-chan…Nii-chan- decía la pelirroja llorando sobre el pecho de Naruto- por favor… ya no te vayas… no vuelvas a irte- decía entre sollozos- hare lo que sea… pero por favor… no te vayas… no otra vez- continuo entre lagrimas.

Naruto cada vez estaba más y más confundido. Primero aparece en un extraño lugar, luego ya no tiene siete, sino que era un adolescente, después, se entera que se había casado con Shiro y Albedo, luego aparece en un bosque, no tiene su brazo demonio y ahora Akari está sobre él, desnuda y llorando, pidiendo que no se vaya.

El rubio empuja levemente a la pelirroja para quitársela de encima y poder irse del lugar, pero esta se aferra mas a él- NO!- grito la pelirroja- si me muevo, te iras de nuevo- finalizo entendiendo lo que Naruto quería hacer. El rubio dejo de moverse.

Varios minutos pasaron en la misma posición, con una Akari desnuda, aferrada al rubio, que estaba levemente sonrojado al sentir los pechos de la pelirroja sobre su cuerpo. Naruto, estaba pensando cómo es que llego a todo esto, pero luego empezó a sentir algo en su cuello, era la respiración de la pelirroja, pero era agitada?- Nii-chan- escucho el susurro de Akari. Lo siguiente que supo es que esta lo estaba besando, dejando en un estado de shock al rubio- Nii-chan- volvió a susurrar, empezando a mordisquear los labios de Naruto y luego ir bajando hacia su cuello. El rubio se recompuso rápidamente y rompió el agarre que tenían sobre él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Akari y separándola de él.

-Que te pasa!?- exclamo el rubio sorprendido, por lo que su 'Hermanita' hizo, pero al mirarla, se fija que esta ya no era la pelirroja, era Hitomi, aparentando también los veinte y poseyendo un cuerpo igual que Akari, esta tenía una mirada vagamente perdida, pero se notaba un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que rápidamente lo tradujo a cariño y lujuria. También se encontraba desnuda.

-Te dije, que hare lo que sea para que no vuelvas a irte, no?- menciono la rubia, mientras agarraba una de las manos de Naruto y hacia que este le toque uno de sus pechos- y cuando dije lo que sea- añadió mientras acercaba su rostro al rubio- es porque hare lo que sea, incluso si tengo que darte mi cuerpo- finalizo de una manera muy seductora. El ojiazul ya había perdido la calma en ese momento, su respiración era agitada, su rostro reflejaba miedo y confusión, que estaba sucediendo? Volvió a preguntarse mentalmente, solo para ver como la rubia, se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba- Hazme tuya- con esa oración dicha el rubio, se separa bruscamente de Hitomi.

-BASTA DE ESTA LOCURA!- grito el rubio, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños con fuerza. Solo para recibir una extraña risa como respuesta.

Abriendo nuevamente sus ojos, observo que se encontraba devuelta en la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, siendo más especifico, su cuarto, además de que volvía a tener siete años. Con temor se levantaba de la cama y mira a su alrededor, no notando nada extraño esta vez, lanza un suspiro.

-Que fue todo eso- dijo a nadie en particular.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- contesto una voz a su espalda.

-Oye realmente, creo que está mal de la cabeza- comento la misma voz pero a la vez se notaba distinta.

-Tal vez, se debe a que estamos aquí todos juntos- menciono una tercera voz.

-Es posible, aun que lo último es un recuerdo mío a decir verdad, pero no sucedió de esa manera, fue más… no se… romántico?- añadió una cuarta, todas las voces tenían una extraña similitud.

Lentamente Naruto dio vuelta y sus ojos se abren de par en par con lo que estaba viendo. Delante de él, estaba viendo cuatro versiones de sí mismo, dos de estas debían tener dieciocho y el otro veinticinco años, mientras los otros dos debían tener su misma edad, si no es que un poco más.

-Espera? Lo hiciste con tu hermana?- dijo el rubio que aparentaba dieciocho, estaba acostado en la cama, este tenía un rostro de sorpresa.

-Pues soy un Uzumaki no? Tengo entendido que el incesto a ellos no le afectan- decía el que aparentaba veinticinco años, él estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-Oigan, podemos continuar a lo que vinimos?- dijo el rubio que estaba apoyado por la pared, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y parecía tener diez años.

-Recuerden que no tendremos otro intento si se rompe la conexión - menciono el último, este estaba parado en el centro y tenía la mirada puesta en Naruto. Parecían de la misma edad, solo que tenía la mirada mucho más seria.

-Oigan quiénes son?- dijo el rubio Original con duda en su voz y un rostro que mostraba curiosidad a más no poder.

-Somos tu… tus otros tu… eh… tus otros yo? Demonios como lo explico- quiso informar el que estaba recostado por la pared, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Somos tus versiones alternas, a esta dimensión- comento el que tenia dieciocho, de manera aburrida.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Otsutsuki- dijo el que parecía de veinticinco.

-Yo soy Naruto Redgrave- continuo el que parecía de dieciocho.

-Yo Naruto Ángelo- comento el que estaba recostado por la pared, mirando con una sonrisa al rubio Original- y tu versión "tengo un palo atorado en el trasero" es Naruto Uchiha- menciono intentando no reírse. En cambio Redgrave y Uzumaki estallaron en carcajada.

-Esa estuvo buena jejeje- comento el Uzumaki, recibiendo un 'Hmph' del Naruto Uchiha.

-Uchiha? Eso quiere decir que tienes el Sharingan?- pregunto el original, solo para recibir una negativa del mencionado.

-Fui adoptado por los Uchiha- contesto- soy huérfano, no conocí a mis padres y no tenia hermanas- finalizo.

-Yo tampoco los conocí, solo sabía que tenía dos hermanas de mi misma edad y estas me odiaban porque creían que yo mate a Minato y Kushina- dijo el Uzumaki, recibiendo un 'Porque?' del Original- se debe a que yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y en el sellado estos murieron-dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto original- pero después de unos sucesos…-

-Les diste duro contra el muro- interrumpió Redgrave con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que el Uzumaki solo lance un bufido.

-El también es un Jinchuriki- menciono Uzumaki señalando al Ángelo, que bajo la mirada con un semblante triste- pero a diferencia de mi, él…-

-Mis padres si estaban vivos- interrumpió el Ángelo- por un accidente cuando era bebe, el chakra del bijuu se desbordo levemente de mi cuerpo, matando al Sandaime que estaba cerca- dijo apretando los puños fuertemente- desde esa vez, todos, incluido mis 'padres' empezaron a verme con odio- menciono con tristeza, recibiendo miradas tristes de todos los demás rubios

-Y tú?- pregunto original, mirando a Redgrave.

-Yo qué?- respondió el susodicho.

-Cuál es tu historia?- volvió a preguntar recibiendo un 'Oh' de Redgrave.

-Pues es casi igual a la tuya- dijo mostrando su brazo derecho, que también estaba demonizado- solo que yo no conocí a la sexy peliblanca y a esa hermosa pelinegra con alas, en cambio conocí a una sádica amante de las torturas con el pelo celeste- continuo- aunque no me quejo, realmente tenia buen cuerpo y sabia moverse- añadió con una sonrisa- pero en lo de familia, si también me dejaron de lado, y yo solo tenía una hermana- finalizo, para ver que original los miraba seriamente.

Mirando a todos, como si estuviera analizándolos, dándose cuenta que solo Redgrave y el, poseían el brazo demoniaco-Pues que hacen aquí?- pregunto Naruto original.

-Venimos a advertirte- menciono el Uchiha mirando seriamente al rubio original.

Redgrave solo suspiro- venimos a avisarte que un enemigo distinto a todo lo que te enfrentaras va hacia ti. Mejor dicho a tu dimensión. Aunque todavía no irá realmente- añadió recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros Naruto.

-Y como es que lo saben?- pregunto original mirando con suspicacia a los demás.

-Simple- dijo el Uzumaki- nos enfrentamos a él y perdimos, llevándonos como consecuencia nuestras muertes… Bueno ese es el caso de Redgrave y yo. Los otros dos mocosos, no tuvieron oportunidad contra el- dijo el mas grande como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Oye, sabes que te acabas de llamar mocoso a ti mismo cierto?- dijo el Ángelo.

-Naah- contesto con desgano el Uzumaki- mira el punto es que aquella criatura viene hacia ti- añadió.

-Sep, aunque tendrás bastante tiempo para entrenar- comento Redgrave- 'La Bestia' así le puse a aquella criatura-

-Que nombrecito, como se te ocurrió- dijo con sarcasmo el Uzumaki

-Solo tuve una epifanía al momento de luchar y se me ocurrió- dijo como si no le importara el sarcasmo utilizado en el.

-Esperen, dicen que están, muertos? Si es así, como es que están hablándome- dijo el original.

-Abre la puerta- dijo el Uchiha, para luego ver como el Naruto original abría la puerta de la habitación.

Nada, absolutamente nada, fue lo que había después de la puerta, solo algo que parecía ser neblina, pero nada más.- OK donde estamos- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta e intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Pues estamos en lo que se llamaría vacio interdimencional- dijo Redgrave, recibiendo caras de asombro de los demás rubios.- Que?- fue todo lo que dijo, viendo los rostros de los demás.

Naruto Uzumaki Otsutsuki tomo la palabra- es que, nosotros creíamos, que eras el mas idiota entre nosotros- dijo con un tono condescendiente- perdónanos por nuestra abrupta crítica hacia tu persona- finalizo bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa, siendo seguido por Naruto Uchiha y Naruto Ángelo.

-Oye eso ofende sabes?- dijo Naruto Redgrave, haciendo un puchero- pero volviendo al tema- menciono haciendo como si lo recién sucedido, no hubiera pasado, sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes- todos aquí somos las almas de nuestros cuerpos- menciono haciendo que Naruto se alerte-No estás muerto, sigues vivo, solo que trajimos tu alma aquí para poder hablar tranquilamente- comento al ver la expresión que había puesto el Original.

-Bien, déjame ver si entendí, ustedes son mis versiones alternas- dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos- cada uno tuvo una vida distinta, y el único que se asemeja a la mía o en todo caso, la mía se asemeja a la de él, es Redgrave, no?- volvió a decir para recibir el asentimiento de los demás- y me están diciendo que una criatura o 'La bestia' viene a mi dimensión?- pregunto para volver a recibir asentimientos de los demás- Bien mis dudas son? Porque la criatura viene a mi dimensión? Y porque el- menciono señalando a Redgrave- dijo que tendría bastante tiempo para entrenar?- pregunto con seriedad.

-A la primera pregunta no sabría cómo responderte- dijo Otsutsuki- solo sabemos que va a distintas dimensiones destruyendo todo- continuo- y lo segundo pues creo que él sería el más indicado para responderte, fue el ultimo que lucho contra la criatura- contesto, señalando a Redgrave.

-Pues eso se debe a que le puse un sello. Debería tardar unos quince o veinte años antes de que el sello se rompa y pueda pasar a tu dimensión- explico, solo para ver que el Naruto original iba a preguntar algo- sobre el sello, pues es simple, le puse un sello de restricción usando todo mi poder, fue la verdadera razón de mi muerte. Mi lado demoniaco no estaba al cien por cien por lo que di mi energía vital en el sello. En estos momentos, 'la bestia' no puede salir de mi dimensión, pero no será por mucho tiempo, aunque si lo suficiente para que entrenes.- finalizo.

-Y ustedes me entrenaran?- dijo mirando al Uzumaki-Otsutsuki y al Redgrave.

-No como crees… solo somas almas, no tenemos cuerpos- dijo el mayor de todos- pero al menos podemos darte esto- continuo, mientras en los rubios aparecían una extraña energía que se iba uniendo al cuerpo del rubio original.

-Que hicieron?- fue la pregunta más astuta que se le ocurrió.

-Simple unimos un pedazo de nuestras almas a ti- contesto el Ángelo.

-Tu alma ahora es más pura que la de un humano normal, incluso afectando a tu lado demoniaco- continúo el Uchiha.

-Más pura?- volvió a preguntar el rubio original.

-Así es, mira tú mundo es la fusión de todos nuestros mundos-contestaba Redgrave- así que cabe la posibilidad de que te encuentres con alguna versión de las personas de nuestra dimensión, y si es así, también es posible que te encuentres con la contraparte de un demonio que son los ángeles, cosa que en mi dimensión no existe y en la de Uzumaki si existía- añadió- por lo que al purificar tu alma y tu lado demoniaco, pues te estamos dando inmunidad contra las armas de estos, que son las armas sagradas- finalizo, mientras Naruto Otsutsuki asentía.

-Ok y eso es todo el motivo del porque están aquí?- pregunto original mirando a los demás rubios.

-Pues de mi parte si- contesto el Uzumaki, siendo seguido por el Uchiha y Ángelo.

Naruto Redgrave tenía una mirada pensativa- ven aquí un rato- dijo llamando al original que se puso frente a él- no sé si funcionara, pero vale la pena intentarlo- dijo para agarrar el brazo demoniaco de Naruto original, con su brazo demonio.

El brazo de Naruto empezó a brillar, absorbiendo el brazo de Redgrave, dejándolo sin el brazo derecho. El rostro del Naruto original como el de los otros dos era una expresión de terror al ver que Naruto Redgrave no tenía su brazo derecho.

-Quien lo diría si funciono- dijo como si no fuera importante el perder un brazo, aunque era un alma, así que tenía sus motivos para estar tranquilo- bien escucha- llamo la atención Redgrave- lo que acabo de hacer fue transferirte mis conocimiento sobre tu brazo demonio y una sorpresa mas, pero por el momento no podrás utilizarlo, primero tu alma se adaptara a esta información, y luego pasara a tu cuerpo real entendido?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto original- bien ahora si ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Solo desearte suerte.-continuo empezando a desvanecerse.

-Que les pasa?- dijo el original viendo como los otros empezaban a brillar.

-Pues ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo, era ayudarte con lo que se avecina- decía el Uchiha.

-Por cierto, la imagen de tus hermanas en aquel sueño era real, así serán cuando crezcan, por lo que si quieres hacerlo con ellas, estas en todo tu derecho- comento el Uzumaki, haciendo que el rubio lo mire de manera plana.

-Ah! Y ve pensando en un apellido, todos aquí sabemos que quieres dejar a tu familia, por lo que deberías pensar uno cuando lo cumplas- dijo Redgrave- incluso puedes usar uno de los nuestros si quieres- finalizo levantándole el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero recuerda esto- dijo el Ángelo- aunque no quieras estar con ellos, tu corazón tarde o temprano los perdonara- menciono, mientras se acercaba al rubio original y ponía una mano sobre su hombro- todos aquí te dimos parte de nuestras almas así que, lucha de la misma manera que lo haríamos nosotros-continuo para luego sonreír- Por tu gente importante- finalizo.

El Uchiha se acerco y también puso su mano sobre el hombro del original- con la frente siempre en alto- fue lo que añadió.

-Sin rendirse jamás- menciono Redgrave poniendo su única mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-Y por tus hermanas y las mujeres pechugonas- dijo el Uzumaki, para recibir los rostros serios de los demás rubios- es broma, es broma- comento sonriendo, sacándole una sonrisa a los demás- lucha por tu gente, por aquellos que marcaron tu corazón, con la frente siempre en alto, sin mirar al pasado, lo que haces ya no se remediara por eso se llama pasado, no te rindas, si caes vuelve a levantarte, pero por sobre todo cumple siempre tus promesas- continuo poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del rubio también- el mundo puede parecer difícil, traicionero y peor que el infierno, tentándonos siempre a querer cometer malos actos. Pero el saber sobrellevar todas esas cosas, es los que nos hacen mejor personas, así que prométeme Naruto, prométeme que acabaras con esto, mataras a aquella criatura cuando llegue el momento y no dejaras que tu corazón se consumido por la oscuridad- finalizo seriamente.

-Lo… Lo prometo-ttebayo!- dijo el rubio sonriendo y mirando con alegría a sus otras versiones que lo miraban de la misma manera.

-Así se habla- dijo el Uzumaki-Otsutsuki.

-Ah!- Exclamo el Redgrave dirigiendo su mano hacia su cuello y sacando algo que el rubio original reconoció al instante- toma, al darte mi brazo, te permitirá llevar esto contigo- dijo, mientras le daba un collar idéntico al que poseía, solo que este tenía la cadena mas azulada, mientras el suyo era plateado- con esto podrás cumplir la leyenda- dijo el rubio de un solo brazo, mientras sonreía y le ponía el collar al original.

-Leyenda? A que te refieres?- pero ya fue muy tarde, el lugar se ilumino hasta el punto de cegarlo.

* * *

 **Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki**

 **Habitación de Naruto**

El rubio lentamente abría sus ojos, para observar que seguía en su habitación. Rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia la puerta, para abrirla y ver que ya estaba en la realidad.

-Ok eso fue el sueño más raro de toda mi vida- menciono mientras cerraba la puerta e iba a sentarse en la cama. Momentos después se quita las vendas de su brazo y se da una ducha para luego cambiarse, poniéndose una remera blanca, pantalones negros y unas botas, encima de la remera se pone una capucha de mangas largas, lentamente lleva su mano derecha hacia su cuello, con la intención de agarrar el collar que le había regalado su 'Ojii-san', solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que ahora el collar estaba unido a otro, mas especifico, el collar que le había entregado Naruto Redgrave- espera, eso quiere decir que no todo fue un sueño- decía mientras miraba el nuevo diseño del collar.

 _ **/Toc/Toc/Toc/**_

El sonido de un golpeteo, quita a Naruto de sus pensamientos, para luego ir y abrir la puerta, observando que no había nadie detrás de esta. Sin más, vuelve a sentarse en su cama observando su collar nuevamente, pero

 _ **/Toc/Toc/Toc/**_

El sonido de aquel golpeteo volvió a escuchar, solo que esta vez- Darling/Naruto-sama- escucho unas voces que él conocía muy bien. Dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana, se da cuenta que allí estaban Shiro y Albedo, estas tenían rostros preocupados. Sin perder tiempo, abre la ventana para permitirles el paso, aunque no conto que sería prácticamente derribado por la peliblanca.

-Darling!- exclamo la peliblanca después de derribar al rubio, empezando a abrazarlo de manera protectora- estaba muy preocupada- dijo desconcertando al ojiazul.

-Preocupada? Pero si estoy bien. Porque estas preocupada?- pregunto curioso Naruto con un leve tinte rojo en la mejillas, por la cercanía de la peliblanca.

-Es simple Naruto-sama, su presencia había desaparecido, incluso la de su lado demoniaco- informo la pelinegra con un rostro serio, para luego sonreír sonrojando al rubio, que recordó cierto sueño- pero me alegra ver que está bien- finalizo.

-(Tal vez se deba a que mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo)- calculo el rubio- pues no se preocupen mas, estoy bien, ven?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- pero que hacen aquí, es peligroso, que harán si las descubren- menciono Naruto, mirando a ambas.

-No te preocupes por eso Naruto-sama, en estos momentos, solo usted está en la residencia- informo la pelinegra.

-Solo yo? Qué hora es?- pregunto el rubio. Él sabía que en la mañana estaban todos a excepción de Minato que iba a cumplir su papel de Hokage, además en la mañana Kushina entrenaba a Akari y Hitomi. Por lo que, en estos momentos qué hora era, para que nadie se encuentre en la residencia.

Shiro fue la que respondió- son las tres de la tarde Darling- dijo soltando un poco al rubio, pero no quitándose encima de él, dejándolos en una posición no aptas para menores, aunque irónicamente Naruto era menor.

-Las tres, vaya me dormí bastante- dijo el rubio- (Al parecer, con mi alma fuera de mi cuerpo, el tiempo paso un poco más rápido)- pensó, para luego intentar levantarse y darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba- S-S-Shiro… po-podrias quitarte de e-encima por fav-vor- decía el rubio tartamudeando, y con el rostro completamente rojo.

La albina observa la posición en la que esta solo para que una sonrisa seductora se pose en su rostro- Fufufu! Dime por que debería, Na-ru-to-kun.- menciono, diciendo el nombre del pelirrubio, de una manera muy sugerente.

-Ara? Eso es hacer trampa Nee-san. Estas incumpliendo con tu palabra- interrumpió la pelinegra, haciendo que el rubio le agradezca mentalmente, pero luego se pregunto a que se refería con eso ultimo- se que tus instintos de 'Shotacon' salen a flote con el maestro cerca, pero ambas decidimos, que el elegiría a quien dar su primera vez no?- finalizo, para que luego de la cabeza del rubio salga humo, y la peliblanca infle sus mejillas haciéndola ver tierna, y de mala gana se quite de encima del rubio.

-Mejor vayamos abajo, les preparo algo de comer si quieren, si los demás no están dudo que vengan dentro de poco- menciono el rubio con el rostro rojo e intentando no tartamudear- además ahora podre completar la expulsión con ellos fuera de la residencia-

-Ya conseguiste las firmas?- pregunto con duda la albina solo para recibir un asentimiento del rubio- y yo que creí que tardarías mas y perderías la apuesta fufufu- menciono con una sonrisa, ladeando su rostro que se apoyaba sobre su palma.

-Oye… eso ofende- dijo el rubio llevando su brazo sobre su pecho y poniendo un rostro dolido, solo para recibir la característica sonrisa de Shiro- bien… vengan- dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación, siendo seguido por ambas mujeres.

Al llegar a la sala, Shiro y Albedo empiezan a curiosear por el lugar, observando las fotos que estaban en la pared y en los estantes. Ambas se dan cuenta que el rubio no aparecía en ninguna foto que son de los viajes fuera de la aldea, incluso en fotos que son en la residencia el pequeño Naruto no aparecía, o solo era una pequeña mancha en el fondo de la imagen. La peliblanca y la pelinegra dirigen su mirada hacia Naruto, solo para verlo en la cocina, preparando lo que sería su almuerzo, incluso pudieron ver que preparaba otros dos platos, dando a entender que era para ellas, todo eso lo hacía con una gran sonrisa. Algo dentro de ellas se estrujo, cambiando sus semblantes curiosos a unos tristes.

-Darling siempre me lo dijo, que el casi toda su vida estuvo solo, y yo antes creía que era solo exageraciones- empezó a comentar la peliblanca recibiendo la atención de la mujer alada, que no despegaba su vista del rubio en la cocina- incluso pensé que su destierro era una mentira. Pero después de que el 'abuelo' de Darling mencionara eso, y ahora viendo estas imágenes, solo confirman que siempre estuve equivocada en pensar eso sobre él. En desconfiar de el- menciono, para luego llevar sus manos, sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón- Es por eso, que esas palabras que ayer me dijo en el campo, cuando solucionamos nuestro pequeño mal entendido, tenían un gran peso, el me lo había dicho desde lo más profundo de su corazón- termino la peliblanca, mirando tristemente al rubio, para luego dar una sonrisa que sorprendió realmente a la pelinegra, una sonrisa que no espero ver nunca en Shiro.

-(Yo sabía que Nee-san le tenía cierto cariño a Naruto-sama incluso pensé que sería un amor pasajero, pero nunca pensé ver que realmente lo amaría de esa manera)- pensó Albedo observando todo con una sonrisa- (sin duda con el cerca, muchas cosas cambiaran)- continuo pensando.

-Shiro, Albedo vengan- llamo el rubio, mientras ponía los platos en las mesas del comedor.

-No era necesario que lo haya hecho Naruto-sama, no necesitamos comer de la misma manera como ustedes los humanos lo hacen- menciono la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes por eso y solo disfruta la comida- menciono el rubio con una sonrisa- me sentiría mal que teniendo invitadas, solo prepare comida para mí- añadió- así que no hay problema, vengan coman- finalizo.

-Ya que insistes- dijo la pelinegra viendo como Shiro ya estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

La hora paso sin problema alguno, Shiro y Albedo elogiaron la comida del rubio diciendo que cocinaba muy bien para su edad y que sería un gran esposo cuando crezca, mientras que este solo se sonrojaba recordando el pequeño sueño de la mañana. El rubio al terminar de lavar los platos, fue detrás del Dojo con las chicas. Albedo haciendo uso de sus alas, se eleva para poder estirar el gancho y así poder abrir la compuerta.

-Bien ahora el último paso- dijo Naruto mientras hacía aparecer, el documento firmado.- después de esto podre largarme de esta casa- decía acercando el papel. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, unos extraños hilillos se extendieron del pergamino conectándose con el documento, mientras que otro hilillo se extendía a su brazo izquierdo enrollándose en la muñeca, al terminar de conectarse en ambos, el documento empezó a convertirse en polvo y la sangre que Naruto utilizo para tachar su nombre, empezó a subir por el hilo que se conectaba a él. La sangre empezó a brillar y formaron los Kanji de destierro, expulsión y exilio en su muñeca. El hilillo se soltó de Naruto y el observo detenidamente los kanji que tenia escrito en su muñeca izquierda, dándose cuenta que estos lo acompañarían de por vida. Estaba por irse del lugar, pero un tenue brillo llama su atención, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al pergamino, observa como la hoja que tenia escrito su nombre, se separa del árbol, y como si fuera real este cae lentamente hasta las hojas de los demás expulsados.

Shiro y Albedo, observaron en silencio, todo el proceso de expulsión.

-Vaya, Jiji tenía razón, sería algo sorprendente- menciono, observando la hoja con su nombre, para luego por mera curiosidad empezar a mirar las demás, hasta que una llamo su atención- esto es imposible, según los libros de historia de konoha, ella está muerta- menciono el rubio, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Quien está muerta, Naruto-sama?- pregunto la pelinegra, solo para ser ignorada por el rubio que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Pero si el estado de su hoja dice que está viva, porque la aldea dice lo contrario, y por sobre todo porque esta con los expulsados?- mencionaba el rubio, sin darse cuenta que era llamado por la albina y la pelinegra.

-DARLING!/NARUTO-SAMA!- gritaron ambas, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo siento, jeje estaba pensando en algo- dijo el rubio nervioso, por el grito de ambas.

-Nos dimos cuenta de ello- comento la pelinegra con sarcasmo- y quien es la persona que debería estar muerta?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Ah! Eso! Pues ella- dijo señalando el nombre- Mito Uzumaki. Aunque solo Mito en este caso- respondió el rubio- Según los libros de historia de Konoha, ella es la esposa de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage de la aldea, además de la primera Jinchuriki del kyuubi no Yoko.-Informo él ojiazul- En los libros dice que ella murió cuando se le extrajo el Kyuubi, para pasárselo a Kushina, pero hay algo que no comprendo- continuo poniendo una pose pensativa- si Mito murió en la extracción, y el Kyuubi que ataco la aldea hace siete años, cuando supuestamente Kushina era su Jinchuriki, porque ella tampoco está muerta por la extracción del bijuu- decía pensativo el rubio.

-Puede ser por el tipo de sello utilizado- dijo la pelinegra- mientras las condiciones del sello que se usan en una persona viva, no afecte su cuerpo, puede vivir, aun después de que esta se rompa y libere lo que tiene atado- menciono- de seguro paso lo mismo con la supuesta Mito y es por eso que figura como viva- finalizo.

-Pero eso no explica el porqué, esta con los exiliados- menciono el rubio en respuesta.

-Pudo haber pasado algo en aquella época, algo que no quieren que se sepa- dijo Shiro.

-Puede ser- comento el pelirrubio, para luego sonreír de manera despreocupada- pero ese será un misterio a resolver en otro momento. AL FIN SOY LIBRE!- dijo/grito levantando las manos.

-Y que harás ahora?- pregunto la peliblanca.

-Pues por el momento iré a reclamar mi apuesta- respondió el rubio de manera maliciosa.

-Naruto-sama, después tengo que preguntarle algo- menciono seriamente la pelinegra.

El rubio vio el rostro serio de la pelinegra, por lo que supo que no era alguna broma o algo de poca importancia- Claro, pero primero vayamos a lo de Ojii-san- respondió, mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la salida para luego ser seguido por Shiro, mientras Albedo solo desapareció dejando plumas negras detrás. Ninguno volvió a cerrar la compuerta que ocultaba el pergamino genealógico de los Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Calles de Konoha**

\- Y tu hermana?- pregunto el rubio al no ver que la pelinegra los siguiera.

Shiro solo señalo con uno de sus dedos hacia el cielo. Naruto solo levanto la vista, para observar que Albedo los estaba siguiendo desde el aire.- Por qué no viene con nosotros?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Su apariencia no es normal recuerdas, tiene cuernos y alas, no crees que llamaría mucho la atención. Igual que tú ahora- menciono, solo para recibir la mirada confusa del rubio- tu mano- dijo la albina.

-Eh?-fue lo único que dijo el rubio, antes de bajar su vista en dirección a su brazo y ver que la manga de su capucha no tapaba su mano y que en todo este tiempo no lo había vendado para ocultarlo. Levantando la vista podía observar que la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas sobre él, más específicamente, sobre su mano.- mierda- fue lo único que mascullo, antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo de la capucha, como una manera de ocultarlo.

* * *

 **Residencia Sarutobi - Hogar del Sandaime**

-Y bien porque estás aquí ahora Danzou- mencionaba un tranquilo Hiruzen mientras metía su pipa en la boca.

-Ya te dije que estaré viniendo estos tres días, para ver cómo termina la apuesta- Menciono mientras bebía de una taza, lo que parecía ser té- hoy es el segundo día, por lo que si no pasa nada hoy, mañana volveré-

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la residencia, sentados y hablando de cualquier cosa. Danzou desde el día anterior, se había presentado en el lugar y no se fue hasta que ya era de noche, diciendo que "visitaría la residencia el tiempo que dura la apuesta, ya que quería ver su cara, cuando Naruto gane". Por supuesto lo dicho no le agrado al Sandaime, pero dejo eso de lado, el cree que los padres del rubio, no serian tan estúpidos para firmar los papeles. Al menos lo leerían antes de firmarlo, no?. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por la entrada de una sirvienta a la habitación.

-Sandaime-sama, su nieto adoptivo, vino a visitarlo- menciono la sirvienta mientras hacia una reverencia, para luego irse del lugar, dándole el paso a Naruto y sus acompañantes.

-YO! Ero-jiji- saludo el rubio levantando su mano demoniaca, para darse cuenta que Danzou también se encontraba en la habitación- Danzou-jii-san que tal?- finalizo su saludo con alegría. Mientras que la albina dio una leve reverencia y la pelinegra solo observaba fijamente a los dos ancianos

-Cuantas veces te dije, que no me llamaras así Naruto- menciono Hiruzen, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Aun sigues leyendo esos libros?- pregunto el rubio, sin recibir respuesta- entonces no le veo problema- menciono, al tomar como un 'si' el silencio del Sandaime.

-Jajaja siempre molestando a Hiruzen, no Naruto?- menciono Shimura con una sonrisa, para luego fijarse en la pelinegra y ver los distintivos rasgos que poseía-(Cuernos, alas y esos ojos. No me sorprendería que fuera algún ser sobrenatural)- pensó el hombre con vendas- y quien es tu nueva acompañante?- pregunto.

El rubio iba a decir algo pero- Yo soy Albedo- la pelinegra se adelanto al ojiazul- y estoy a los servicios de Naruto-sama- finalizo su presentación mientras se ponía detrás del rubio y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, obteniendo un tic en las cejas de Shiro, un Naruto sonrojado, y a ambos viejos con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno eso es interesante- comento Hiruzen-por tu apariencia diría que eres un demonio- dijo deductivo Sarutobi- Pero, porque te refieres a él, con el honorifico de 'Sama'?- pregunto curioso el Sandaime, recibiendo el asentimiento de Danzou, expresando que iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, se podría decir que soy un "demonio" y él porque me refiero con el 'Sama', pues se debe a que Naruto-sama, será el próximo Rey Demonio- contesto la pelinegra como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin saber que aquella respuesta produjo un pequeño cortocircuito en los cerebros del Sandaime y el Halcón de Guerra. Haciendo que el rubio se dé un golpe en la frente y Shiro solo sonría.

-Rey…- decía Hiruzen con asombro.

-Demonio- finalizo Danzou en el mismo estado- Naruto, explica- fue lo último que dijo.

-Pues jejeje- el rubio no sabía cómo responder- Al-chan, podrías explicar por favor- pidió el rubio a la pelinegra, sonrojando a la mencionada por la forma en que la llamo y haciendo que Shiro infle sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto, pero primero deberán escucha la historia- dijo la pelinegra, mientras los tres se acercaban a los ancianos y se sentaban.

-Historia? Cual Historia?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Olvide que por el pequeño problema que tuvieron- dijo mirando seriamente a la albina, que solo desvió la mirada y dijo un 'Fue tu culpa'- no se entero correctamente del legado que usted sigue, por lo que creo ahora sería un buen momento para explicarle- continuo.

-Bien- respondió el rubio- no te molesta que Hiruzen-Jiji y Danzou-ojii-san escuchen?-

-Para nada, si usted confía en ellos, yo también lo hare- dijo de manera serena, mientras veía a Naruto asentir.

-En que lio te metiste esta vez Naruto- fue lo que dijo el Sandaime.

-Sea lo que sea, se ve interesante. Primero te conviertes en un hibrido humano-demonio y ahora nos sale que serás el rey de estos. Jaja siempre sorprendiéndome Naruto- dijo divertido Danzou.

-Bien, cuando quieras empezar Al-chan- menciono el rubio.

-Está bien y por favor preguntas al final- dijo la ojidorada, sonrojada- Esta historia es muy conocida en el mundo de los demonios y a la vez muy antigua, que es tratada como una leyenda. Se remonta milenios atrás. La historia trata sobre el primer Rey Demonio Mundus y su hermano, mano derecha y mejor amigo Alter Sparda.- Empezó Albedo a contar la historia.

* * *

 **Holeee… que tal andan?... he aquí otro capítulo más.**

 **El capítulo de hoy creo que me salió un poco ortodoxo jejeje pero es algo que ustedes me dirán, les gusto, no les gusto. Déjenmelo en sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Naruto por fin dejo de ser Namikaze-Uzumaki. Tenía planeado otra cosa para el momento donde Naruto cumple su expulsión, pero cuando quise hacerlo, me dio un bloqueo y uno del bueno. Por lo que re-escribiendo y re-escribiendo quedo así.**

 **Se encontró con versiones alternas a él… jejeje esa no se la esperaban… verdad cabronsitos jajaja y que será este enemigo del que mencionaron… a ver si lo descubren, ya les di una pista en el cap por lo que ustedes deberán de descubrir de donde proviene dichoso enemigo.**

 **Por cierto les recuerdo esto es un MULTICROSSOVER si bien en estos momentos uso más el argumento de DmC en la situación de armas y algunas cosas no todo será de ese juego, también habrá de Animes/Mangas y/o otros Juegos.**

 **Di una pista de quien es otra integrante al Harem, a ver si también la pillan, y no! No me refiero a las hermanas del Rubio, aun no sé si las integro.**

 **Ahora será mi primera vez contestando Reviews… así que: no le den al bardo.**

 **BrandonRivera: Oye! Tranquilo viejo… jejeje. Qué bien que te haya gustado y si, esa excusa pues se me ocurrió, cuando leía varios fic de Naruto donde decían "Fírmame esto y no te vuelvo a molestar" vamos es mas como un pedido, que a una excusa, al menos deberían de dar el motivo mentiroso del porque quieren la firma. Y claro sufrirán no te preocupes.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me agrada que te guste, y sobre el nivel y los poderes de Naruto lo irá descubriendo y entrenando eventualmente, y con lo de la apuesta, pues con el cap de hoy se respondería no? Solo le falta cobrar la apuesta XD.**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: Eso lo sabrás en el próximo cap… a quien engaño, es muy obvio lo que ocurrirá no jajajaja. Y gracias, espero que te agrade este también.**

 **Keneth Riddle: Y que lo digas XD. Y aquí lo tienes, espero te guste el cap.**

 **Ichimaruuu: Jajajaja see a muchos nos pasa con los fic que nos gusta jajaja. Espero te agrade el cap.**

 **Alexander1993: Gracias man, y se darán cuenta, pero ya será muy tarde cuando llegue ese momento.**

 **Ultronfatalis: Muchas gracias, y si realmente el argumento utilizado de un Naruto abandonado da muchas ideas para un fic. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **Aten92: Viejo cuando leí tu review, se me para el corazón, hombre adoro tus fic, Ryuujin y Nidaime. Son geniales. Y gracias por tus palabras y aquí tienes el cap espero te agrade.**

 **Soul of Demon: Lo habrá, pero hacerlo desde el principio dejaría sin argumento el resto de la historia no crees. Solo familiarizo al lector con la relación pública del rubio, y como fue su vida por así decirlo, ese es mi plan en el arco 1, a partir del arco 2 seria las batallas y peleas. Y sobre cambiar el nombre de la pelinegra, es complicado, a diferencia de Shiro que es un Oc, ella es un personaje del Anime Overlord, por lo que me es difícil hacerlo.**

 **Y sobre lo que hablamos, ya lo estoy armando.**

 **Zafir09: Pues Kushina no es que lo ve como estorbo, sino que le presta más atención a las hermanitas del rubio por el peso que llevan, pero sin saber que lo hizo de lado. En cambio Minato es otra historia, el si lo ve como estorbo, por el hecho de que no tiene al Kyuubi y no es necesario entrenarle desde pequeño, por lo que en estos momentos, Naruto solo es una molestia para Minato. Sobre la negligencia, muy pronto, muy pronto. Alguien abrirá la boca, es todo lo que diré. Sobre el dolor en el pecho de Kushina pues, conoces el instinto de madre. Esa que cuando dicen que sienten una punzada cuando su hijo está en peligro o tiene un mal presentimiento, pues es lo que le paso con Kushina hacia Naruto, solo que esta, ni idea de lo que hizo. Y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Loquin: Aquí está la separación de la familia jajaja. Y gracias, que bueno que te gusto el fic. Y aquí está el cap.**

 **Jhon-Namikaze: Aquí tienes viejo y qué bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Paulo's: Hare lo posible normalmente actualizo cada 1 semana o cada 15 días, dependiendo del horario de mi trabajo, pero siempre intentando no superar el mes. Y aquí tienes el cap, espero te agrade.**

 **Alex601: Jajaja gracias man. Y sobre una frase? me confundes viejo, te refieres a la entrada de Shiro con una patada? Esa es de FT la patada de Lucy Heartfilia. Y sobre el fetiche… BROOOOTHERRRRR -lo abraza y llora en su hombro- Pensé que estaba solo en este mundo, algún día las peliblancas y peli platinas dominaran el mundo del anime JAJAJAJA…. Okno :c …. Neko creo que debería ver el anime, ya me lo habían recomendado muchas veces… y sobre la Fleuguel ya se me había ocurrido a decir verdad, y puede que acepte la idea. Nekomatas… jajaja solo diré que habrá dos, una es negro y bastante conocida y la otra es blanca y no… no es del mismo anime que la gata negra :). Y gracias de nuevo, aquí tienes el cap.**

…

 **Y lesto… acabamos aquí…**

 **Espero realmente les guste el cap, y hasta la próxima…**

 **Proximo cap: Leyendas, Legado y Adiós Konoha.**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: Si esperaron algo más genial en la expulsión, vamos solo es una Expulsión, no una liberación de poderes o algún aumento de esta jajaja Hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Comienzo de una leyenda**

" _Fueron reales, pero de tantos contarlos se hicieron leyendas. O al revés: fueron leyendas y de tanto contarlos se volvieron verdad. Es lo de menos"_

 _-Laura Restrepo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Leyenda, legado y adiós Konoha.**

El inframundo, un lugar pacifico y tranquilo, muchos creerían que el lugar seria un desierto árido, con lagos de fuego y árboles secos, un lugar sin vida. Pero no era así, el inframundo era como el mundo humano, un lugar con verdes vegetaciones, aguas cristalinas, montañas y ciudades. La única diferencia era que los habitantes eran diversos demonios y que el cielo en vez de ser azul, era de un tono violáceo-rojizo.

Todos estos terrenos eran gobernados por el Rey Demonio, Mundus, el primero en conseguir el título de "Gobernador y Rey del Inframundo" siendo venerado y amado por la mayoría de los demonios. Muchos dijeron que se lo merecía por los logros que había hecho, las alianzas conseguidas y otras cosas, pero pocos sabían la verdad detrás de sus acciones. El segundo al mando era alguien que Mundus consideraba como su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, su hermano, Alter Sparda. A diferencia de Mundus, el era temido, muchos sabían que él era el único que podía hacerle frente a su Rey y salir victorioso.

Alter sabia de la realidad de Mundus. Y aunque este lo considerara su hermano, Sparda lo aborrecía, el motivo, simple. Mundus se glorificaba de la victoria y los logros de otros.

Mientras que Mundus como Rey, hacia los mandados y daba sus falsas sonrisas a los ciudadanos, Sparda y sus guerreros hacían el trabajo sucio, aniquilando y asesinando gente que vaya en contra de las reglas del gobernador, incluso secuestraba gente inocente para esclavizarlos. Eso era algo que Alter odiaba, pero intentaba mantenerse controlado, era su gobernante, por lo que debía darle el merecido "respeto" y obedecer las órdenes recibidas, pero no sabía cuánto aguantaría el hilo de su lealtad.

Así pasaba el tiempo, y Alter empezaba a perder la calma, cada trabajo que recibía era prácticamente lo mismo, matar a alguien que desobedece las reglas. El ver morir gente inocente bajo su espada era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar. Pero un día Mundus le pide algo que le pareció bastante extraño, viajar al mundo humano y explorar el terreno por dos años. Alter fue solo, sin su equipo, y exploro el mundo humano, la tecnología que poseían, las fuerzas militares, todo. Pasado el primer año no había encontrado nada interesante, nada que pudiera ser catalogado como amenaza, incluso llego a verlos como débiles pero fue allí que la conoció, a aquella persona que le cambiaria la vida, su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas, aquella que logro sacar un sentimiento que él creía nunca sentiría. Amor.

Eva, una humana que vivía de manera humilde en una iglesia, ella fue abandonada al nacer y fue criada por personas que los humanos, llamaban Monjas. En un principio, el solo se mantenía distante y estoico hacia ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo, la bondad y amabilidad que desprendía aquella mujer, toco el frio corazón del demonio. Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos y fue allí que Sparda le conto quien era realmente. Eva en un principio se había sorprendido, pero no le importo que Alter sea un demonio, incluso le menciono que para ser un demonio era muy caritativo y bueno, refiriéndose a las veces que Sparda había ayudado a los demás humanos en el lugar. Esas palabras habían calado hondo en el pecho del demonio.

Y así pasaron los meses, llegando a la fecha límite en la que Alter tenía permitido estar en el mundo humano. Este fue despedido con una fiesta hecha por los residentes del lugar, el nunca se había sentido querido, por lo que se prometió que volvería y seria para quedarse. Los humanos, aquellas personas que consideraba débiles, fueron el motivo de una decisión de la que él nunca se arrepentiría.

Volviendo, al Inframundo, este llego al recinto del Rey Demonio, y entrego el informe, finalizando y diciendo, que los humanos no eran una amenaza, pero que la cantidad de humanos excedían la de los demonios. Sin darse cuenta que eso para Mundus, ya era una amenaza. Después de entregar el informe, Sparda renuncio a su puesto como segundo al mando y general de la armada demoniaca, sorprendiendo a Mundus por la repentina decisión de su 'Hermano'. Sabiendo que nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, dejo ir a Alter. Después de eso nunca más se lo volvió a ver.

Alter volvió al mundo humano, específicamente en la ciudad donde Eva vivía. Al encontrarla, Sparda le conto sobre lo que había hecho y que iba a quedarse en el mundo humano, junto a ella. Sin saberlo el demonio se había declarado, por lo que se puso nervioso, un guerrero capaz de hacerle frente a un ejército solo, se puso nervioso frente a una mujer humana. Eva solo miraba la situación con una sonrisa, pero acepto los sentimientos del demonio, empezando así una vida que el Sparda nunca pensó tener y sentir algo que creyó nunca sentiría. Felicidad.

Los años pasaron y Sparda se había casado con la dulce Eva. Estaba feliz, pero no sabía que esa felicidad se acabaría pronto.

Sparda en señal de su amor eterno hacia su mujer había creado dos collares, uno plateado y otro azulado, ambos poseían una gema roja incrustada en el centro. Alter se había quedado con el collar plateado y el azulado se lo entrego a Eva.

Viviendo ahora con su esposa, el se había convertido en el líder del lugar donde se encontraba, siendo querido y amado por los lugareños que en una forma de mostrarle sus respetos, le hicieron dos espadas, una espada de gran tamaño y una katana. Sparda recibió los regalos, y vio que la hoja de las armas era distinta a las que poseían en el mundo demoniaco. Estudio las espadas y les hizo algunas modificaciones, cosa que al añadir un poco de su poder demoniaco, estas se adaptaron rápidamente y liberaron una onda de energía que se sintió en todo el mundo y otros lugares, a consecuencia de esto, las espadas se convirtieron en algo que no debía existir, armas capaces de matar a todo ser vivo, ya sea humano o un Dios. Sparda se sorprendió con la reacción de la espada hacia su poder, pero se sorprendió mas en lo que se había convertido las espadas.

A la espada de gran tamaño, la llamo Rebellion, la espada que liberara de enemigos y protegerá la libertad de quien la posee. Mientras que a la Katana, la llamo Yamato, aquella que cortara todo aquel que quiera destruir, el ideal de su portador. Después de ponerle nombre a las espadas, las escondió.

En el Cielo, los ángeles se aterraron por el poder que sintieron, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a su Padre, bajar al mundo humano.

Elohim o como decían muchos 'Dios creador' había bajado al mundo terrenal, en busca de la fuente de aquel poder. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Se sorprendió al saber que un pueblo humilde, con algunas personas que seguían su enseñanza, era el lugar de origen de dicho poder, buscando alguna pista, encontró algo que nunca espero ver. Un Demonio y una humana, ambos felices y desprendiendo un sentimiento que lo hizo sonreír. El sintió el amor que se tenían. Con una sonrisa se acerco a ambos, pero la reacción no fue la esperada. En segundos Sparda ya tenía una espada cerca del cuello de 'Dios' y mantenía a Eva tras él en una manera de protegerla. Aun con todo eso, Elohim no quito su sonrisa y dijo que le daba su bendición a ambos. Alter al escuchar eso, bajo su espada lentamente y miraba con duda a aquel hombre, él sabía que era 'Dios', pero porque le daba su bendición siendo que él era un demonio? Y como si aquel ser Sagrado leyera las mentes, le contesto, de que era difícil ver un ser que supuestamente es impuro, sienta algo como el amor. Esa respuesta hizo que en Alter aumente sus dudas, para que Elohim simplemente dijera "Hasta un demonio puede amar". Alter se tranquilizo al ver que 'Dios' no tenía malas intenciones y este último le pregunto que fue esa onda de poder, a lo que el Sparda contesto que fueron unas Espadas que imbuyó un poco de su poder y modifico. Elohim le tomo curiosidad a esto por lo que le pidió que le mostrase las espadas. Sin decir nada, Sparda llevo a Dios en los lugares que se encontraban las espadas.

Elohim al verlas, se quedo maravillado con la cantidad de energía que poseía, por lo que las catalogo, como armas legendarias, y le menciono a Sparda que si en algún futuro alguien es capaz de encontrar ambas espadas, el mismo se encargaría de darle un regalo a aquel poseedor. También menciono, que sus allegados, no atacarían a los portadores de las espadas y mandaría a alguien que lo acompañaría y lo obedecería hasta su muerte. Cosa que sorprendió a Alter.

Después de mostrarles aquellas armas a 'Dios', volvieron al pequeño pueblo, solo para observar como la estaban destruyendo. Rápidamente Alter mira al ser sagrado, solo para recibir una negativa de este, entendiendo que él no fue el precursor del ataque, para luego recordar que Eva estaba en el pueblo. Sin tiempo que perder se dirigió allí. Y la imagen que tenía enfrente al llegar, no le agrado para nada. Todos los ciudadanos estaban muertos, no importaba el género, la edad, nada. Todos estaban muertos, por la escena se pudo percatar que los atacaron por sorpresa, los cuerpos mutilados, la sangre por las calles. Recorriendo por el lugar buscaba desesperado a su esposa Eva, aquella mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, pero al encontrarla, este se rompió en mil pedazos, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que le dio un motivo para vivir, la mujer que le acepto sin importar su raza, se encontraba muerta y crucificada en el centro del pueblo, por las heridas y las manchas que tenia, pudo darse cuenta de que la torturaron y la violaron antes de matarla. Bajándola de la cruz, Sparda hizo algo que ningún demonio debía ser capaz. Lloro. No podía verla en ese estado, no lo resistió, todo lo que sentía por ella, ahora se encontraba perdido, su corazón no aguanto, su corazón se había quebrado. Alter Sparda fue el primer demonio que pudo llorar.

Elohim miraba impasible al demonio, pero por dentro se sentía triste. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró unas telas que parecían ser de alguna bandera, por lo que se lo hiso saber al Sparda.

Alter con lágrimas en los ojos, fue adonde Elohim se encontraba, pero antes había retirado el collar de su esposa y lo había unido al suyo. Llegando a donde se encontraba Elohim, solo para ver el trozo de tela que 'Dios' le estaba entregando. Mirando fijamente, se percata de la insignia que poseía, una insignia que él conocía perfectamente. Lanzando un grito desgarrador, un grito en la que se podían sentir la ira y la tristeza. En sus ojos aun seguían cayendo lágrimas, pero en su mirar solo se podía ver que el brillo empezaba a desaparecer.

Sparda empezó su marcha en dirección de las espadas con la intención de utilizarlas, pero 'Dios' no se lo iba a permitir. Dichas espadas no tenían que ser utilizadas con el propósito que Sparda tenía en mente. Venganza.

Ambos lucharon por un corto periodo, pero 'Dios' logro que el demonio entre en razón. Alter entendió que aquellas espadas, no tenían ese propósito. Ellas darían la Libertad y la Protección a quien las portase, por lo que le pidió un favor a Elohim, que vuelva a esconder esas espadas incluso de él y que solo alguien digno sea capaz de utilizarlas.

Sparda empezó a retirarse, pero fue detenido por 'Dios' preguntándole que haría ahora. Este solo respondió, que terminaría algo. 'Dios' no dijo mas y fue a por las espadas a esconderlas, mientras, Alter Sparda solo tenía una cosa en mente. Matar a Mundus.

Regresando al inframundo, pudo ver un gran ejército enfrente del castillo del Rey, para luego descubrir que estos atacarían el mundo humano. Sin pensar en otra cosa además de los ciudadanos muertos que lo aceptaron aun siendo un demonio, recordando el estado en la que se encontraba su esposa aquella que amaba con todo su ser, con el corazón en la mano. Se lanzo a la batalla.

Mundus se encontraba sentado en su trono esperando el regreso del escuadrón que mando para asesinar a todos en aquel pueblo. El había sentido la onda de poder, por lo que fue a ver que era. Lo que observo lo lleno de ira. Sparda aquel quien consideraba su hermano, estaba hablando con el enemigo de todos los demonios 'Dios', cuando estos desaparecieron, sintiéndose traicionado, el dio la orden de matar a todos en el pueblo. Y volvió al inframundo sin pensar en los problemas que acarrearían esa decisión. En la sala del trono, un soldado entro abruptamente en un estado deplorable, le faltaba un brazo y parte de su abdomen había desaparecido. Cuando el soldado estaba por hablar, este fue cortado en dos por una espada. El propietario de esta era Sparda que estaba bañado en sangre.

Mundus se sorprendió al verlo, se fijo en la mirada que Alter tenia odio, rencor, ira y todo eso dirigido a él. Solo atino a reír, aumentando la ira de Sparda.

Mundus se levanto del trono y se dirigía a la ventana, alardeando que no sería capaz de vencerlo, porque un ejército lo estaba esperando afuera. Pero sus palabras murieron al ver que dicho ejercito, estaba vencido. Todos los soldados, mutilados de igual o peor forma que los humanos que murieron en aquel pueblo. Pero quien había hecho eso. Solo puso su mirada lleno de terror hacia Sparda, que empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

Mundus aun lleno de miedo ataco a Sparda, empezando una batalla que sería recordada por varias generaciones. La pelea se había extendido, varios días, varias semanas y ninguno daba señales de ceder. Ambos estaba llegando a sus límites, pero por un error del Rey, Alter pudo asestar un golpe que le dio la victoria. Acercándose a un moribundo Mundus que solo suplicaba por su vida, Alter acabo con esta. La notica se había esparcido por el inframundo, Mundus había muerto y su ejecutor era nada más y nada menos que Alter Sparda.

Rápidamente los demonios ciudadanos empezaron a venerarlo y adorarlo, por su poder. Alter vio la hipocresía en esto, y empezó a odiar a su propia raza, por lo que creo un grupo que gobernaría el inframundo hasta que el elegido apareciera. Llamando a cuatro personas y los nombro como lideres temporales del Reino demoniaco. Estos eran Lucifer, miembro de su equipo y el más fuerte de este, Asmodeo, alguien en quien confiaba pero eso no quitaba que también era poderoso, Belcebú su profesor en las ciencias demoniacas y creador de las armas demoniacas y Leviatán también integrante de su equipo y la segunda más fuerte. Sparda les explico que un elegido aparecerá y será capaz de tomar su legado, que es el Reino del Inframundo y pidió que lo ayudaran, los nombrados aceptaron la petición de Alter. Después de eso aquel que venció a Mundus desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero el mundo demoniaco le puso un apodo que sería reconocido en cualquier lugar del inframundo, su apodo era "El Legendario Caballero Oscuro". Y su legado se encontraba escondido en el mundo, y solo alguien digno sería capaz de continuarla.

* * *

 **Aldea de Konoha-Residencia Sarutobi**

-La leyenda cuenta que los collares se habían separado y aquel quien las encuentre y pueda unirlas, es el heredero legitimo de su poder, y podrá reclamar el regalo de Dios- Finalizaba Albedo.

Dicha información, hizo que Naruto inconscientemente lleve su mano hacia el collar.

-Ese es el legado que usted está siguiendo Naruto-sama, varios ya han conseguido llevar el collar que usted porta, pero nadie ha encontrado la parte faltante- menciono la pelinegra- Usted ya puede reclamar su derecho a Rey Demonio, pero aun no puede reclamar la herencia de Alter Sparda- finalizo.

-Yo- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos- yo… no estaría tan seguro- comento mostrando el collar completo, sorprendiendo a la albina y a la pelinegra.

-Darling, como lo conseguiste. El collar estabas desaparecido por muchos años, como lo encontraste?- decía sorprendida la peliblanca.

Danzou y Hiruzen se mantenían en silencio, expectantes de la situación, además de estar estudiando la información recibida.

-Pues "encontrar" no sería la palabra correcta- menciono el pelirrubio, haciendo que ambas mujeres lo miren con duda, incluido sus abuelos- me lo entregaron- finalizo mientras recordaba a Redgrave.

-(Entregar? Quien lo haría? Cualquiera que sepa la leyenda no entregaría el collar, muchos querrían obtener ese poder)- pensaba la pelinegra- Naruto-sama, me podrías decir quién te entrego el collar?- pregunto, para ver que el rubio se ponía levemente nervioso.

-Pues es algo, un poco difícil de contestar jejeje- menciono solo para recibir la mirada seria de Albedo- pues… recuerdas que dijeron que mi presencia había desaparecido?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Shiro y Albedo, y obteniendo caras dudosas de parte del Sandaime y el 'Halcón de Guerra' –pues la razón de eso es porque… jeje… mi alma fue separada de mi cuerpo y fui al vacio inter dimensional- Menciono el rubio rápidamente, solo para ver que Shiro tenía un rostro preocupado, igual que Albedo. Hiruzen y Danzou trataban de comprender, de que hablaba el rubio.

-Vacio Inter dimensional? Cómo?- dijo la pelinegra- ese lugar es el lugar donde van las almas muertas, aquellas que no cumplieron su propósito en su mundo. Como es posible que tu alma haya ido allí?- menciono incrédula.

-Ufufufu que escondes Darling?- menciono la peliblanca con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que lleno de miedo al rubio.

Los instintos de Naruto le decían que sufriría a no ser que hablara, por lo que empezó a contar lo sucedido, desde los sueños y hasta el momento en que los Naruto-Alternativos dieron parte de su alma y Redgrave le entrego su brazo y el collar, omitiendo únicamente la parte de la criatura que vendría a su dimensión. Shiro y Albedo, se sorprendieron al reconocer el lugar que Naruto había soñado, luego se sonrojaron cuando le menciono que ellos estaban casados, para pasar a un estado de enojo al oír que soñó con sus 'Hermanitas' de una manera no muy santa, para luego volver a una expresión de sorpresa cuando explico que versiones de el aparecieron dándole parte de ellos.

La pelinegra cuando escucho el apellido Redgrave perdió el aliento, ya que según entendía ese era el apellido falso de Sparda cuando recorrió el Mundo humano por primera vez. Para luego escuchar incrédula que esa versión de Naruto le había entregado su brazo demoniaco y el collar.

-(Así que ese es el motivo. La desaparición del collar de Eva se debe a que lo envió a otra dimensión, con la intención de que nadie pueda reclamar su Herencia)- fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Albedo, al escuchar la historia del rubio-(Pero si tu lo tienes, eso quiere decir que eres el elegido que menciono Sparda)- pensaba mirando al rubio con una sonrisa, que fue borrada al ver que Shiro se pegaba al ojiazul, para abrazarlo y hundir el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos- Nee-san se puede saber que estás haciendo?- pregunto con un leve toque de celos, que fue percatado por la peliblanca.

-Ufufufu que no soy obvia, estoy dándole todo mi amor a Darling! Para que olvide ese sueño que tuvo con las pequeñas zorritas- decía la peliblanca, mientras sonreía con malicia mirando a Albedo, y hundiendo aun más el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos, sin saber que el rubio estaba por morir gracias a la falta de oxigeno… de nuevo.

-Ara! Déjame un poco. Yo también quiero darle un poco de amor a Naru-kun- dijo la pelinegra cambiando la forma de referirse al rubio, y produciendo un tic en la ceja de Shiro

-Oigan!- dijo Hiruzen llamando la atención de ambas- si no se detienen, no habrá a quien darle amor- menciono viendo que el rubio había dejado de moverse.

-Eh?- dijeron ambas mujeres, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Naruto y ver que este tenía los ojos en espiral y una extraña masa blanca salía de su boca-DARLING!/NARU-KUN- exclamaron al ver el estado del rubio.

-Por favor Darling, no vayas hacia la luz, la luz es mala- decía la peliblanca, zarandeando al rubio, provocando una gota de sudor en todos.

-Basta Nee-san- dijo la pelinegra apartando a Shiro- en caso como estos hay que darle respiración boca a boca- menciono mientras acercaba sus labios a los del rubio.

Shiro empujo de nuevo a la pelinegra, para ella acercar sus labios, solo para recibir nuevamente un empujón de Albedo, y así empezar a pelear, por quien le haría la respiración artificial a Naruto. Aunque ellas solo pensaban en besarlo o en el caso de Shiro, dejar salir su lado Shotacon a flote.

Toda esa interacción fue observada por Danzou y Hiruzen. Uno con la sonrisa nerviosa y el otro con la misma sonrisa pero con un pequeño hilillo de sangre bajando por sus narices.

-Al parecer, nuestro nieto encontró gente que de verdad lo quiere. No Hiruzen?- menciono el hombre con vendas a su amigo, el cual no le respondía. Danzou dirigió su mirada al hacia el Sandaime, solo para verlo con una sonrisa boba y el hilo de sangre que tenía en su nariz, en aumento. Shimura solo suspiro- Desde que empezaste a leer esos libros perdiste parte de tu seriedad amigo mío- comento sabiendo que el Sandaime, no le prestaría atención, estaba muy concentrado viendo como la albina y la pelinegra se empujaban, pegando sus voluminosos cuerpos con la otra, en un intento por querer darle un beso al rubio- Hey! Naruto, si no despiertas no podrás decirnos como te va con la apuesta- dijo Shimura.

Y como si fuera magia, el rubio se levanto y dirigió hacia el Sandaime, para luego extender su brazo derecho, en una manera de exigencia- Ero-jiji mis llaves- dijo el rubio parando la pequeña encrucijada de las hermanas y trayendo devuelta al ex Hokage de su mundo de fantasías.

-De que hablas Naruto, te dije que te daría la residencia una vez que logres ser expulsado- menciono el Sandaime, solo para que el rubio levante su mano izquierda y se remangue levemente la manga de su campera, mostrando los Kanjis que tenía en su muñeca- Ellos… en… verdad lo hicieron- fue lo que pudo articular el viejo Sarutobi, al ver que si habían expulsado al rubio del clan.

-Te lo dije, Hiruzen- fue el comentario de Danzou.

-Ellos, ni siquiera leyeron el documento Jiji- menciono Naruto con una sonrisa, aumentando la decepción que tenía Hiruzen, hacia la Ex familia del rubio.

-Vaya no pensé que realmente serian tan estúpidos- pensó en voz alta el Sandaime, haciendo que el rubio lo mire dudoso- pero una apuesta es una apuesta, así que- continuo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al porta documentos que estaba en la sala y sacaba una llave, con la intención de entregárselo a Naruto, pero fue detenido por Albedo.

-Creo que no será necesario, no aun- menciono la pelinegra- Naruto-sama, recuerda que le quería preguntar algo?- solo recibió un asentimiento del rubio- pues le quería preguntar si estaría dispuesto a irse de la aldea para entrenar y también quiero saber que opinan ustedes- menciono mirando a Naruto, Hiruzen y Danzou.

-Yo no tengo problema, le vendrá bien conocer el mundo- fue Danzou el que hablo.

-Yo…- decía en un susurro el Rubio pensando en la pregunta de Albedo.

-Pues yo esta vez no estoy de acuerdo Danzou, ya lo deje cumplir su expulsión, pero irse de la aldea ya es otro tema- dijo serio el Sandaime.

-Piénsalo Hiruzen, si se queda aquí se estancara. No tendrá la libertad que debería, mucho menos si sucede de lo que hablamos, solo empeorara la situación del chico- informo el 'Halcón'- Los chunnin solo entrenaran a Akari y a Hitomi cuando empiecen la academia, todo para quedar bien con Minato- comento el hombre con vendas- No menciono a los demás clanes, ya que tienen su propio estilo de entrenamiento, por lo que los herederos no tendrán problema para entrenar, en cambio Naruto será tratado como un simple civil. Siempre opacado por las niñas, las "Heroinas" de Konoha- finalizo Shimura, con sarcasmo al final de su oración.

Hiruzen se puso a pensar en lo dicho por su amigo, tenía razón, los demás herederos no se podrían preocupar por no entrenar ya que serian adiestrados por otros integrantes de su clan. En cambio cuando empiece la academia, los Chunnin encargados de entrenar a los chicos, seguramente se concentraran más en las niñas, por ser hijas del Hokage. Hiruzen solo suspiro, para luego buscar su pipa y dirigirlo a su boca.

-Yo- dijo serio el Sandaime, recibiendo la atención de todos- solo lo dejare ir con una condición- continuo, la pelinegra solo le pregunto 'Cual?'- que después de su entrenamiento, regrese a la aldea- finalizo.

La ojidorada solo miraba seriamente al Sandaime, para luego sonreir- Esta bien, pero eso lo decidirá Naruto-sama- contesto.

-Y tú qué dices Darling?- pregunto la albina.

 _-Pero tendrás tiempo suficiente para entrenar-_ la voz de su versión alterna escucho en su mente, una sonrisa surco en su rostro- Claro que acepto 'ttebayo- menciono- y no te preocupes Jiji, claro que volveré, para mostrarte lo fuerte que me he vuelto!- dijo con convicción en sus palabras.

-Espero que así sea Naruto- dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa, acercándose al rubio y revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Serás un gran ¿demonio ninja?- dijo Danzou solo para reír- en lo que sea que te conviertas, demuéstrame que eres el mejor Naruto- comento sonriendo- y cuando parten?-

-Pues habiendo aceptado todos no le veo problema en partir ahora- dijo la pelinegra- iré a preparar unas cosas y los veré en el campo donde arreglaron su pequeño problemita- dijo antes de retirarse, dejando al rubio y la peliblanca apenados.

-En el campo Nro.15 eh?- dijo el rubio.

-Problemita?- pregunto curioso el Sandaime.

-Una larga historia- fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

-Está bien- fue lo único que dijo Hiruzen- como vas a irte, te traeré algo- menciono antes de retirarse del lugar, dejando a Danzou, Naruto y Shiro solos en la habitación.

-Y como te sientes?- pregunto el vendado.

-Pues muy nervioso realmente- dijo el rubio- oye te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro, que quieres preguntar?- menciono expectante Shimura.

-Porque?... Mito "Uzumaki" estaba registrada como viva y expulsada del clan?- comento el rubio solo para recibir una carcajada de Danzou.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta- menciono el 'Halcón' entre risas- por el momento solo te puedo decir que los motivos de su expulsión no lo sé. Pero el porqué está viva es simple, ella nunca fue la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el resto investígalo, solo no le digas a Hiruzen que te conté esto, vale- menciono recibiendo el asentimiento del rubio.

-(Que secretos esconde esta aldea)- fue el pensamiento de Shiro, mientras miraba al rubio que estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Bien Naruto esto es para ti- decía Hiruzen entrando a la sala y entregándole una caja con papel de regalo al rubio- espero que te agrade-

-Pero si no es mi cumpleaños- dijo el rubio.

-Dentro de un mes y 13 días lo es, por lo que ten tu regalo adelantado- menciono el Sandaime.

-Vaya que exacto- dijo con burla Danzou.

Naruto rompió el papel de regalo que envolvía la caja mediana y al abrirlo vio un guante de brazo completo de color negro.

-Estar poniéndote vendas a cada rato debe ser cansador, por lo que se me ocurrió darte esto- menciono Hiruzen- no te preocupes por el tamaño, el cuero tiene un pequeño sello de expansión que va creciendo a medida que tu lo haces- Naruto solo lo abrazo, poniéndose su regalo.

-Gracias Jiji con esto será más fácil esconder mi brazo- menciono el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Darling creo que ya podemos irnos. Conociendo a mi hermana, ya debe estar esperándonos en el campo- menciono la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Shiro-chan- dijo el rubio alegre y sonrojando a la albina- Vamos!- añadió.

-Hai!- contesto Shiro.

-Esperen vamos con ustedes- dijeron Danzou y Hiruzen, yendo detrás del rubio y la albina.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento Nro. 15**

Naruto y Shiro iban llegando al campo acompañado de los 'abuelos' del rubio, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que Hiruzen estaba un poco apurado.

-Y bien como es que irán desde aquí? Siendo que la salida de la aldea está al otro lado- menciono el Sandaime.

-Maldición Hiruzen. Recuerda que son demonios, tendrán sus formas de hacer las cosas, yo realmente espero ver algo interesante- menciono Danzou.

Naruto y Shiro solo miraban todo con una sonrisa, mientras hablaban tranquilamente de cosas triviales.

-Al fin llegan- fue la voz de Albedo, que estaba dentro de una especie de círculo con runas y símbolos extraños- Naru-kun, podrías ponerte en aquella parte del circulo- menciono la pelinegra, tomándole el gusto de llamarlo así y provocando un tic en la ceja de la peliblanca.

-Por supuesto Al-chan!- exclamo el rubio alegre, sonrojando a la pelinegra.

-Nee-san- fue lo único que dijo la ojidorada al ver que ella ya estaba en posición.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Danzou.

-Un circulo de teletransportación- menciono la pelinegra sorprendiendo a ambos viejos- están listos?- pregunto, recibiendo el asentimiento de Shiro y Naruto.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunto el rubio, ya que no sabía adónde irían.

-Pues vamos al Norte del planeta, como tienes ambos collares podrás entrar al templo de Yamato- contesto recibiendo una cara de duda del rubio- cuando lleguemos lo sabrás y después de eso empezaremos tu entrenamiento- finalizo mientras el circulo empezaba a brillar con intensidad.

-Oye Naruto!-Grito el Sandaime- Recuerda que debes tener un nuevo apellido cuando vuelvas!- continuo gritando.

-Por eso no te preocupes Ojii-san!- respondió el rubio también gritando- ya me he decidido. Hoy ha muerto Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki y ha nacido Naruto Sparda!- finalizo gritando el rubio, sacándole una sonrisa a todos.

El círculo empezó a convertir en partículas luminosas al rubio y compañía, para luego desaparecer como si nunca estuvieron allí.

-Naruto Sparda eh?, suerte chico- dijo Danzou.

-Así es Naruto. Naruto Sparda, tu nombre se escuchara por todo el mundo, pero donde más resonara será en este continente- Comento con una sonrisa Hiruzen- estaré esperando tu regreso- finalizo empezando a retirarse del lugar.

-Oye quieres ir a beber algo? Yo invito- dijo el hombre vendado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Danzou, otro día será- contesto el Sandaime.

-Vamos, esto será como una forma de desearle suerte a Naruto, con la aventura que tendrá- volvió a insistir Shimura.

Hiruzen solo suspiro- Bien si tú lo dices. Pero tú invitas vale.- contesto mientras iba a algún bar con su amigo.

Naruto el chico que fue descuidado por su familia, por sus hermanas Jinchurikis, aquel chico que encontró un tesoro legendario, ahora estaba comenzando una nueva vida, entrenando con Shiro y Albedo preparándose para un futuro que solo él conocía y sus versiones alternas avisaron. El lucharía para evitarlo. El era Naruto Sparda, Heredero del infierno, y sin saberlo, portador de la sangre de Alter Sparda. Un Hibrido Humano/Demonio. El próximo, Caballero Oscuro. Rey del Inframundo.

 **Fin del Arco 1.**

* * *

 **Holeee… que paso?... que andan?... como están?**

 **Al fin se acabo el arco 1… no dire mucho, ya que el cap en si no es muy largo por lo que naa, ustedes juzguen. Le gusto, no les gusto? Díganmelo en sus hermosos Reviews.**

 **Que le pareció la leyenda?**

 **Las Nekomatas que mencione. Kuroka, si muchos descubrieron a la linda gatita, si bien Koneko estará en el fic, no era a ella la gata blanca que estará en el harem de Naruto. No, será otra gata blanca, vamos… las lolis del Harem serán una Dragona y una espada espiritual. Son fáciles de descubrirlas. Pero la gata blanca no es loli.**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado. Reviews… Por favor, no hagan Bardo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias y espero que te guste este cap. Sobre el poder de Inuyasha, no pude ver el anime completo, solo vi una parte cuando lo mostraban en la TV pero el resto no tengo mucho conocimiento del anime. Perdón por ello.**

 **Aten92: Gracias, que bien que te gusto, sobre los tiempos en el fic, intento no acelerar las cosas, a no ser que no tengan importancia. Si Naruto dejo el apellido Namikaze-Uzumaki y paso a ser Sparda. Su Exhermana pues ya verás lo que sucederá cuando se entere, dentro de ya. Y si aprenderá la ley de "acción y reacción". El puente ya era irreparable, en el sentido de volver a ser familia.**

 **El descuido de Naruto y de sus "Compañeras, novias, prometidas, esposas" XD -me reí en esa parte- el detalle de la compuerta es para que, a quien engaño, se enteraran dentro de poco. Pero el descuido se debe a que Naruto estaba tan feliz que olvido ese pequeño detalle, a mi me pasa.**

 **Sobre los cambios en Naruto, en el cap anterior lo describí, XD. Son leves pero eso serán los cambios que tendrá. Aunque puede que añada algo.**

 **El enemigo será realmente sorpresa. Ya que su argumento es la misma del lugar que saque a dicho personaje.**

 **Las mujeres del Harem. Claro que Albedo estaría, Mito lo considere bastante, tienes razón, la edad puede estar, pero como dices jejeje. Pero no, no era Mito a quien me refería, Redgrave la menciono en el cap anterior.**

 **Y si Kuroka y Koneko harán acto de presencia, pero algunos se equivocaron en que Koneko estará en el Harem. Las lolis son otras jeje.**

 **Y yo creo que esta será la respuesta más larga que escribiré jajaja. Espero que te guste el cap. Y hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D.: Es que son… no se… hermosas a mi perspectiva.**

 **Loquin: Sueño surrealista, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Y si Naruto es libre al fin, ahora empezara su aventura y como dices se va armar la grande cuando Kushina se entere.**

 **Y Gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste el cap y hasta pronto.**

 **Keneth Riddle: Huele a Taringa! O solo soy yo. Jajajajaja. No enserio, me suspendieron la cuenta permanentemente. Pero que se le va a hacer, yo era de esos que hacían crap en la pag por simple pesadez XD. Y si esa te tomo desprevenido no? Jajaja gracias por los mas +10 viejo. Espero que te guste este ligero cap.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias amigo. Y si las versiones alternas... creo que estaba mal del coco cuando se me ocurrió la Idea XD. El único que se acercaría al del canon era Uzumaki Otsutsuki, en sentido de personalidad el resto, pues ya leíste jaja. No viejo la bestia no es Mundus el esta muerto, en este cap lo dice. Las nekomatas si la Negra es Kuroka, pero la blanca a la que me refiero no será Koneko, si bien estará en el fic, no estará en el Harem. Lo de ángel pues no creo poder hacerlo, ya que será el gobernador del infierno, no un Nephiliam, lo siento por eso. Y si se darán cuenta del Exilio de Naruto no te preocupes por ello. Kurotsuchi y el viejo Oonoki jajaja esa nunca falta jaja, vere si lo hago pero no prometo nada. Espero te agrade el cap**

 **UltronFatalis: se no sé si ya hicieron una escena con Naruto alternos, pero aun así me sorprendí yo inclusive cuando lo hice ya que esa escena realmente no lo tenía planeada. Y aquí está el cap, espero te guste.**

 **Alex601: -Estira sus brazos hacia el cielo y exclama- Gracias Brooooo!. Y sobre la frase, me perdi jajaja. Neko de K Project, me descargare el anime y la película como dices. Lo de la Fleuguel leete la leyenda y ahí está lo que sucederá con ella. Las Nekomatas, la primera- estira su brazo y levanta el pulgar- perfecto la descubriste, pero la segunda- baja la cabeza- no es Shiro de Bakemonogatari. Y si quieres una pista, va para todos los que lean esta respuesta, "en su anime peleo contra el Kyuubi y se perdió por la sed de Sangre" es toda la pista que dire. Lo siento si no la pillas viejo jejeje XD. Las vampiras, no creo, no lo tengo contemplado, talvez en un futuro, pero ahora el arco 2 ya lo tengo planeado, pero antes de llegar allí, hare unos capítulos intermedios antes de pasar al arco 2. Pero no, no estará moka por el momento o talvez nunca no lo sé.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Gracias Man! Sobre la trama carbure mucho, intentando no quedar como varios fics de Naruto descuidado, pero creo que me quedo igual XD. Sobre tu duda de Mito, pues aquí está la respuesta y sobre el porqué ya no es una Uzumaki, eso lo descubriremos con el tiempo. Pero surge otra duda, si Kushina, era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, porque no está muerta. Lee la explicación de Albedo, sobre los sellos en el cap anterior, sobre no atar la vida de su portador a este.**

 **Los alter-Naruto, creo que no estaba en mis cabales cuando lo hice, realmente no tenía planeado hacer de esa manera el cap, pero a mi prima le gusto y bueno… fue un salto de Fe. Y 'la bestia' exactamente, no será Mundus ya que está muerto, y como dices, Mundus es de la dimensión de este Naruto.**

 **Las Nekomatas exacto, será Kuroka de HSDxD, pero la gata blanca no es Shiro de Bakemonogatari. Y sobre la aparición de Koneko es hermana de Kuroka, por lo que deberá estar no? Jajaja solo que no integrara el Harem.**

 **Y el apellido ya lo eligió y TADA! Es Sparda jaja no se creo que era muy obvio cual sería su apellido no? Y gracias por el comentario, espero te agrade el cap y hasta la próxima.**

 **Bien eso fue todo los Reviews…**

 **Leeeeeessssstoooooo…. hasta aquí.**

 **El próximo cap: Intermedio/Especial 1: conociendo a un Ángel?**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: Sorpresa!**

* * *

 **Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki**

 **Una mes después de la marcha de Naruto**

El sol estaba alumbrando la residencia, y la presencia de Kushina con su traje de jounin y las niñas con ropas cómodas, demostraba que estaban entrenando, y daban a entender que eran entre las ocho y las nueve de las mañana.

-Bien niñas, ahora quiero preguntarles algo- decía la pelirroja mayor risueña- quien de ustedes quiere aprender el arte del Kenjutsu Uzumaki?- pregunto.

-YO! YO!- decía feliz la rubia pequeña mientras daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar.

-Y tu Akari que dices?-pregunto a la pequeña, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- Akari?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez llamando la atención de la pelirroja menor.

-AH! No Kaa-chan, no estoy interesada en el Kenjutsu- respondió vagamente. Hace un tiempo que no sabe nada de su hermano, pero tenía miedo de acercarse a la habitación del rubio y que este la vuelva a echar.

-Cariño estas bien?- pregunto Kushina.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en algo- dijo la pequeña sonriendo y calmando a la pelirroja mayor.

-Bien. Hitomi ve al dojo y trae unos bokken te mostrare algunos ejercicios que empezaras a hacer vale?- pidió la ojivioleta, mientras la pequeña rubia iba alegre al dojo.

Hitomi había llegado y había agarrado los bokken, estaba saliendo del lugar, pero algo le llamo la atención, unos extraños hilos salían desde detrás del dojo y se balanceaban con el viento, por mera curiosidad fue a ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió al ver un gran pergamino allí.

Kushina estaba sentada en el suelo esperando el regreso de su hija con las espadas de madera. Y Akari estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hacia su hermano.

-Okaa-chan! Onee-chan!- escucharon el grito de Hitomi. ¿Porque la llamaba? era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Kushina. Ambas pelirrojas fueron en dirección al dojo solo para ver que Hitomi los estaba esperando detrás de esta, mientras la pelirrubia se encontraba extrañamente feliz. Kushina dedujo rápidamente el motivo del porque.

-Okaa-chan mira este papel tiene nuestros nombre. Kushina-kaa-chan y Akari-nee-chan. Solo falta Minato-tou-chan- menciono alegre la pequeña pelirrubia.

La pelirroja solo sonrió- el no está en el pergamino, porque no es un Uzumaki, Hito-chan- dijo risueña.

Akari solo miraba en silencio el pergamino, sin encontrar el nombre de su hermano- Kaa-chan que es este pergamino?- pregunto temerosa la pequeña, recibiendo una risa burlona de su residente interno.

[Jajaja esto se pondrá bueno jajaja]- decía entre risas el lado Yang del zorro demonio, aumentando mas el temor de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Pues este es el pergamino de todos los Uzumaki activos- respondió- y aquí están ustedes- menciono mostrándole la rama en la que estaban conectadas- la única forma de que sus hojas se separen como ellos- continuo mostrando las hojas que estaban en la parte inferior del pergamino- es que los actuales líderes del clan, yo y consecuente con nuestro casamiento Minato, firmen un documento de expulsión y tachen su nombre con sangre- finalizo.

-Ya veo- fue la respuesta de Kushina-(Nii-san)- pensó mientras miraba las ramas del árbol- (Donde estas Nii-san)- se empezaba a desesperar.

[Porque no miras, entre los expulsados jeje]- menciono con malicia Kyuubi Yang.

Akari no quería creer en eso, no el, no estaría allí. Con temor dirigió su vista entre las hojas de los expulsados y allí lo vio. El nombre de su Hermano, y con pequeños rastros de sangre aun presente. Ella solo empezó a llorar en silencio.

Kushina se percato de esto y quiso saber porque las lagrimas. Ella puso su mano en la cabeza de su hija- que te pasa?- Pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

Akari solo dio un golpe a la mano de Kushina y la miro con enojo- COMO PUEDES!- grito con furia. El zorro dentro de la niña solo se echo a reír.

-De que hablas?- dijo Kushina sin saber que esas palabras enojaron mas a la pequeña.

-Dime, quien falta, en nuestra rama!- exclamo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Mina-kun? Es el único que falta allí- dijo Kushina.

[JAJAJAJAJAJA Te dije que tu familia, solo lo ve como un fantasma, mientras el no esté cerca, no existe JAJAJAJA]- reía con fuerza el zorro dentro de Akari.

La pequeña pelirroja solo podía llorar y bajar la cabeza con frustración- ahora se a que se refería Nii-chan- menciono en un susurro inaudible- el tenia razón, nosotros siempre fuimos los culpables- dijo la pequeña y esta vez Kushina si escucho.

-El?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja mayor, solo para que Akari levante su mirada y la expresión de enojo solo crezca, y más lagrimas salgan de sus ojos

-El? Es mi Nii-chan, ustedes… nosotros… nos olvidamos de el- decía entre sollozos- que clase de familia somos?-

-Nii…chan?- pregunto inocente Hitomi- tengo un Nii-chan?- volvió a preguntar.

La pregunta de la pelirrubia solo hiso que Kushina abra los ojos, dándose cuenta de quién se refería, la pequeña pelirroja. Naruto su hijo primogénito. Rápidamente vuelve su vista al pergamino y efectivamente el nombre de su 'retoño' no se encontraba en la misma rama, para luego darse cuenta que estaba con los expulsados.

-Ya te diste cuenta no? Naruto-nii… ya no es de la familia- dijo Akari antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Kushina no quería creer, que el nombre de Naruto se encontraba con los expulsados, pero- _me firman esto-_ recordó el documento que el rubio les había hecho firmar- _Es para poder comprar un juguete, solo les pido eso y luego ya no los molesto mas-_ El pequeño, su retoño los había engañado, para poder salir del clan. Ella solo pudo empezar a lagrimear por lo que había hecho, no leyó el documento que había firmado, con el objetivo de que el rubio dejara de molestarlo en ese momento, pero nunca pensó que el documento seria el acta de expulsión- que… he hecho- dijo Kushina empezando a llorar.

Akari solo llego a la habitación de Naruto, suplicando que su hermano este allí- Nii-chan yo…- pero sus palabras murieron la habitación vacía y llena de polvo.

[JAJAJAJAJA SE FUE JAJAJAJA SU ESENCIA YA NO ESTA JAJAJAJAJA]- reía de manera estruendosa el Kyuubi.

Akari solo cayó de rodillas mirando la habitación vacía y empezó a llorar- perdón Nii-chan, si hubiese estado a tu lado, esto, no hubiese sucedido, per…don- dijo llorando- por… favor… vuelve, yo te amo Nii-chan- dijo entre sollozos

Ella no sabía que Hitomi estaba fuera de la habitación, mirando con lágrimas el estado de su hermana. Solo sabía dos cosas, que tenía un hermano y que este se había ido, lastimando a su hermana y madre. Un extraño sentimiento de cariño y odio surgió en ella.


	8. IntermediaEspecial 1

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Intermedia/Especial 1: Conociendo a un Ángel?**

 **En algún punto del planeta**

Lo único que se podía ver alrededor eran arboles, enormes arboles, aunque algunos estaban caídos y quemados. En el lugar se podía apreciar a los pequeños animales estar corriendo de algo, y en lo más profundo dos manchas que se movían a gran velocidad. Una gran mancha lila, al parecer el causante de la destrucción del terreno, estaba persiguiendo algo, y un borrón amarillo, notablemente más pequeño, parecía estar huyendo de algo, siendo más especifico de la mancha lila.

-Maldición O-san! Este solo es el segundo mes de nuestro entrenamiento y casi muero más de cien veces- decía la mancha amarilla, antes de que esta se detenga y se pueda apreciar su apariencia, un chico de unos diez años, aunque su complexión física parecía de trece años, tenía una remera sin mangas con algunos raspones y rasgaduras, unos pantalones azules en el mismo estado que su remera, y no tenia calzado. Sus cabellos rubios alborotados, y ojos azules. Además de poseer una gran espada en su espalda. Este chico era Naruto, y se podía apreciar además que su brazo demoniaco se había extendido un poco más arriba del codo y no poseía su collar puesto.

Rápidamente el rubio, agarra a Rebellion y corta en dos una bola de fuego dirigida hacia él, provocando una gran humareda, antes de volver a emprender lo que parecía ser su huida. Naruto dirigió su vista a la estela de humo, solo para ver como este se disipaba rápidamente gracias a una gran corriente de viento, que fue producida por la gran mancha lila, que en ese momento se podía ver su apariencia. Un gran dragón occidental, de unos quince metros de altura, poseía escamas de color lila y la porción interna de su cuerpo en su larga cola y piernas poseía un color beige. Tiene la cabeza triangular con dos cuernos dorados, y dos ojos con pupilas rasgadas e irises de color lavanda. Además poseía un par de grandes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Llevaba puesto un tipo de armadura de color negro con accesorios metálicos, que cubría sus brazos y piernas. Este era Tannin un Rey dragón y actual sensei de Naruto.

-Pues empieza a contraatacar Naruto, que si no lo haces seguiremos con esta rutina estos tres años!- menciono el gran dragón mientras veía como el rubio corría a una velocidad abrumadora, antes de empezar a perseguirlo.

Naruto después de salir de su aldea, fue con las chicas al templo de Yamato, según las palabras de Albedo, solo si tienes el collar perteneciente a Eva, se le permitiría la entrada, ya que Dios puso un sello que detectaba aquel collar. Al llegar al lugar el esperaba ansioso encontrar un gran templo lleno de adornos y otras cosas. Pero esas ansias cayeron por los suelos al ver que solo era una pequeña casa. Como la peliblanca y pelinegra no podían entrar, el rubio se adentro en ella solo, para llevarse la grata sorpresa que, si bien por fuera era pequeño, el lugar dentro era un maldito laberinto. El collar del rubio empezó a resplandecer y elevarse, como si lo estuviera guiando. Sin dudar, se dejo llevar, recorriendo el gran laberinto para luego dar con una hermosa katana. La Tsuka o mango de la espada, parecía estar trenzado de un material blanco y negro, poseía el Tsuba o guardia en la forma de un ovalo de color bronce, tenía una funda negra, con un listón amarillo atado al inicio y varios relieves, pero el más notable era la de un dragón en el punto final de la empuñadura. Al momento de tomarlo, al igual que Rebellion fue absorbida, pero, esta vez tuvo un pequeño ardor en el brazo demoniaco, para observar como pequeñas raíces negras se elevaban desde su codo hasta la mitad de su brazo. Dispuesto a volver daba media vuelta, solo para que un brillo lo cegara momentáneamente y luego ver que ya se encontraba devuelta con Shiro y Albedo.

La pelinegra le pregunto si pudo encontrar a Yamato y el rubio solo hizo aparecer la Katana, sacándoles una sonrisa a ambas mujeres. Después de eso, Albedo los transporto en un lugar que lo llamaban Earth-realm, el lugar en si era grandes extensiones de islas, pero lo raro era que cada isla tenía su propio clima. En uno podía estar totalmente despejado y en el otro podía estar nevando o lloviendo. La pelinegra le explico que allí entrenaría con un amigo suyo, pero que por el momento se mantendrían en la isla que estaban ahora, para empezar con el entrenamiento que le darían ella y Shiro. El rubio solo trago duro al ver la sonrisa que puso la ojidorada al mencionar la palabra 'Entrenaría' y 'amigo suyo'. Naruto empezó su entrenamiento el día de su cumpleaños número ocho.

El primer año de su entrenamiento, fue con Albedo, esta le enseño todo sobre el mundo, el Youki y el control de este. Además de darle unos consejos de cómo manifestar rápidamente y sin necesidad de estar concentrado, su brazo etéreo. Naruto llamo a su brazo derecho el "brazo del diablo" o "Devil Arm". En las enseñanzas de la pelinegra, Naruto descubrió que el mundo se dividía en cuatro partes. El continente Shinobi, el cual era donde había nacido, Earth-Realm el conjunto de islas donde se encontraba ahora, El continente de los olvidados lugar donde según la pelinegra la información que se tiene es bastante poca, además de que supuestamente allí se encuentra la ultima diosa del destino "Laquesis" y por ultimo una gran isla que lo llamaron "Paraíso Perdido", Albedo le explico que todos los que fueron allí, no han regresado nunca, por lo que el lugar es un completo misterio. A pesar de que la ultima isla mencionada parecía bastante peligrosa, Naruto quería ir. Albedo también le enseño que existían otros reinos además del Humano, que eran el cielo y el inframundo o infierno, además de otro llamado limbo, lugar donde nadie puede entrar sin el permiso de Dios. Naruto lo aprendió todo rápidamente y en su noveno cumpleaños empezó su entrenamiento con Shiro.

El año con la peliblanca fue un poco más duro, ya que esta le enseño el control de todo tipo de armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, aun que la albina aprovecho eso para apoyar sus atributos y producir caídas "accidentales" donde quedaban en posiciones muy comprometedoras, pero en seis meses, el rubio ya manejaba una gran gamma de armas y controlaba a Rebellion y Yamato a la perfección, incluso podía añadir youki a algunos de sus ataques. Según las palabras de la albina, Naruto era un maestro nato en el énfasis de las armas a corta distancia. El año estaba pasando y la manera en que Shiro se acercaba al rubio era cada vez más frecuente, los pequeños "accidentes" también pasaron en la hora de descanso y no solo ella Albedo también tenía esos "accidentes" con el rubio. Si bien Naruto era un poco despistado, poco a poco fue comprendiendo la situación, solo para que su corazón lata de una manera como nunca antes. A pocos mese de terminar el año, el rubio cada vez que entrenaba con Shiro tenía un sonrojo extremo en su cara, si bien eso no afectaba en su rendimiento, al terminar los entrenamientos, y ponerse a descasar, el rubio no podía dirigirle la mirada o en caso de hablarle, tartamudeaba. Podía ser un Hibrido con una mentalidad más madura, pero aun era muy inocente en ese tipo de situaciones.

Al llegar el último día de entrenamiento con Shiro. La pelinegra, contacto con su amigo para que empiece el entrenamiento, pero ese día ninguna de las dos vio al rubio en toda la noche. Al día siguiente el cumpleaños número diez del rubio, ambas estaban algo preocupadas, ya que el rubio no había vuelto en la madrugada y tampoco se encontraba en el amanecer de ese día, por lo que decidieron salir a buscarlo. Al llegar a la puerta del lugar donde vivían mientras entrenaban, el rubio se encontraba parado detrás de esta, con un rostro rojo y avergonzado, haciendo que ambas mujeres tuvieran ganas de abrazarlo y asfixiarlo entre sus pechos, pero se percataron de que tenía sus brazos en la espalda, como escondiendo algo.

Shiro iba a preguntar algo, pero el rubio las interrumpió diciéndoles que quería preguntarles algo. La pelinegra y la albina solo miraban con extrañeza hacia donde iba la situación. Después de eso, el rubio muestra lo que tenía en su espalda, dos cajitas una en cada mano. Ellas iban a preguntar, pero el rubio las volvió a interrumpir de una manera muy directa.

 **Flashback**

Se puede observar a Shiro y Albedo dentro de la casa, observando a un apenado, rojo y avergonzado Naruto que extendía ambos brazos con unas cajitas en mano, ambas mujeres agarraron el presente del rubio.

-Dar…- intento hablar Shiro, solo para ser interrumpido por el rubio.

-Yo no sé qué debo hacer en esta clase de situaciones… pero cuando las veo y estoy con ustedes, me duele el pecho y… y tengo miedo que se vayan de mi lado- menciono el rubio, bajo la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres- en un principio no sabía bien que era esto, p…pero después me di cuenta de algo y tenía que decirles- dijo el rubio.

-Nar…- intento hablar esta vez la pelinegra pero la siguiente palabra del rubio, congelo a ambas en su lugar.

-Me gustan- dijo el rubio sin tartamudear o dudar- yo no sabría explicar que es lo que siento cuando estoy con ustedes, pero estoy seguro… me gustan- finalizo, Naruto se había declarado a las dos.

Ambas no sabían que decir por las palabras del rubio, la primera en reaccionar fue Shiro e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, o paso por su mente. Se abalanzo contra el rubio, tumbándolo contra el suelo, Naruto iba a decir algo, pero una sensación cálida sintió en sus labios. Shiro estaba besándolo, un beso lleno de cariño. Saliendo de su sorpresa inicial, Naruto correspondió el beso.

Albedo estaba estática en su lugar, Naruto se le había declarado, a ella y a su hermana, pero también a ella, no lo creía, recuerdos de un pasado vinieron a su mente, para luego sonreír tristemente. Abriendo la pequeña caja que el rubio les había dado, abre sus ojos dorados hasta donde daba sus parpados. El presente que el rubio le estaba dando a ella y posiblemente a su hermana, era los collares que Sparda había creado. La pelinegra lentamente retira el collar de tintes azulados y sin saber él porque, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Dirigiendo su vista hacia el rubio, ve la escena que se había formado, de una Shiro abrazando cariñosamente al rubio como no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Lentamente la pelinegra se acerco a ambos, para hacer a un lado a la albina que estaba por protestar, pero vio las lagrimas de su hermana y guardo silencio. Tímidamente la ojidorada acerco sus labios a los del rubio y lo unió con un dulce beso. Shiro extrañamente no hizo una escena de celos en ese momento, solo observo todo con una sonrisa.

 **Fin Flashback**

Después de eso, Shiro reviso el regalo para también llevarse una gran sorpresa. Naruto les explico que no sabía exactamente como demostrarles sus sentimientos, por lo que, se le ocurrió darle esa valiosa pertenencia. Desde ese momento ambas eran parejas oficiales del rubio, aunque cuando Albedo menciono que tal vez haya más integrantes… pues… Shiro solo dijo "Las lagartonas que se acerquen a Darling, primero tendrán que pasar una serie de tortu… digo preguntas de mi parte". El rubio solo pregunto, el porqué de más integrantes, cosa que la pelinegra respondió, que como próximo rey del infierno, va a tener su propio Harem. Esa respuesta, provoco un leve sangrado nasal en el rubio.

Después de ese día, apareció Tannin, sorprendiendo al rubio, ya que no esperaba ver un dragón y mucho menos que este sea su sensei. La albina le explico que, Tannin se encargaría de entrenarlo en la parte física, y algunas que otras cosas y que podía aprovechar ese momento para practicar un poco con su nuevo tipo de chakra. Y así el Rey Dragón, llevo a Naruto a una isla boscosa y un gran porcentaje de humedad para comenzar con su entrenamiento que duraría tres años según las palabras del Dragón lila. No sin antes despedirse de ambas con un beso, y que Shiro le dijo que cuando vuelva le daría algo muy especial. Eso lo menciono con un sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio y también se sonrojo deduciendo a que se refería.

Ya en la isla, paso el primer mes y Tannin primero le enseño los tipos de alimentos, hierbas y formas de sobrevivir en ese ambiente. Toda esa enseñanza duro una semana, después el rubio empezó a correr por su vida, ya que el rey dragón empezó a atacarlo, con el argumento de que era parte de su entrenamiento. Y así paso ese mes, llevándonos a la actualidad donde un Naruto esta esquivando varias bolas de fuego y repeliendo algunos con Rebellion.

-Vamos chico, si no atacas no podremos empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento- dijo el gran dragón solo para que el rubio abra los ojos con sorpresa.

-VERDADERO ENTRENAMIENTO!- grito el ojiazul- Y QUE ES LO QUE ESTUVIMOS HACIENDO ESTOS DOS MESES!-

-Calentamiento- dijo el Tannin, solo para que Naruto le salte una vena en la frente.

-Y una mierda!- refuto el rubio, antes de invocar su Devil arm y agarrar un tronco que estaba cerca para lanzarlo hacia el dragón, que simplemente lo destruyo con su larga cola.- Joder O-san! Solo tengo Diez y tu "calentamiento" casi me mata varias veces- refuto el rubio, antes de esquivar una llamarada.

-De que te quejas!? Los dragones a los Diez, ya peleamos por territorio!- Menciono el ser de quince metros.

-PERO NO SOY UN DRAGÓN!- grito el rubio.

-Pero tienes sangre de un súper demonio, equivalente a un dragón clase media, por lo cual puedo entrenarte como a uno. Así que, no te quejes Naruto!- menciono Tannin antes de lanzarse contra el rubio.

-Mierda!- fue lo único que pudo articular Naruto, antes de esquivar una pisada del Rey Dragón, pero no calculo que el dragón utilizaría, su cola y lo golpearía de forma ascendente, no pudiendo evadir el golpe, el rubio salió disparado hacia el cielo.

-Creo que realmente debo medir la fuerza que uso con mis estudiantes- dijo el rey dragón, viendo hacia la dirección en la que Naruto salió volando.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

-Maldición! Lo hiciste de nuevo Tannin-O-san- dijo el rubio recuperándose del golpe, y ver que estaba sobre la altura de los árboles y estaba cayendo, rápidamente empuña a Rebellion y utiliza a los arboles para reducir la velocidad de su caída y antes de tocar el suelo, usa su Devil Arm para agarrarse de un árbol y que el golpe no sea tan grave, pero aun así, le dolió el impacto.- ITE!- dijo el rubio al tocar tierra- Cuantos kilómetros me mandaste a volar esta vez viejo- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad- No puedo sentir su energía, al parecer esta vez sí se excedió. Mejor empiezo a moverme, si me encuentra lo más seguro es que empiece a atacarme… maldita lagartija- y el rubio empezó a moverse a través del bosque, solo para que una repentina lluvia caiga sobre el- genial, acaso puede ser mejor?- menciono con sarcasmo y como si el universo estuviera en su contra, escucha el impacto de un relámpago y algo le cae encima. Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

-Que…paso?- dijo entrecortado el rubio abriendo los ojos, la lluvia aun seguía cayendo, ladeando su rostro hacia su derecha, podía observar que estaba tumbado y que Rebellion estaba a unos metros de él. Con la intención de levantarse, siente un peso encima. Dirigiendo su vista hacia su pecho observa un color purpura-rosa.

-Y esto?- decía el rubio mientras se quitaba de encima lo que fuera que tuviera allí y se levanta del suelo. -Wow!- fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir al observar que era lo que estaba sobre él.

Una mujer de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, cabello purpura-rosa, un rostro de facciones suaves. En la parte donde deberían estar las orejas, tenía algo que parecían alas y sobre su cabeza un halo con extrañas puntas. Un cuerpo delgado, pechos copa-D, cintura estrecha y ancha cadera, dándole una figura de reloj de arena. Tenía puesto una tela de color marrón arena, cubriéndole los pechos. Dejando al descubierto su vientre y poseía una falda larga que estaba abierto en ambos lados. En unas de las piernas tenía una bota de color purpura-blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslos y en la otra una bota corta, dejando ver unas medias de rayas horizontales de color rosa y blanco. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto además del Halo, fueron las alas que poseía, igual que Albedo, solo que de la mujer que tenía enfrente eran blancos. Pero se percato que una de ellas estaba dañada. Además de que la chica parecía estar inconsciente.

-Un Ángel?- fue lo que dijo el rubio, al ver las alas- no puedo dejarla aquí- menciono, al recordar que estaban en el exterior y la lluvia seguía cayendo- que problemático, ahora que hago?- continuaba hablando solo mientras se dirigía hacia su espada y lo hacía desaparecer, antes de volver hacia la ángel. El rubio solo invoca su Devil arm y levanta cuidadosamente a la chica antes de buscar un refugio.

Un par de Horas pasó y la lluvia seguía cayendo, además de que la mujer de alas blancas parecía que tardaría en despertar.

-Bien, si no me equivoco debería de estar llegando al extremo sur de la isla y con esta lluvia mi olor desaparecerá por el momento y Tannin-Osan tardara en encontrarme- murmuraba el rubio sin detener su marcha, para luego ver un árbol con un tronco de gran grosor- esto podría funcionar- menciono Naruto con un plan en mente.

Bajando cuidadosamente a la chica que traía consigo, Naruto invoca a Yamato con su funda, agarrándolo con su mano izquierda, para luego ponerse a unos metros del árbol que llamo su atención. El rubio puso su pierna derecha unos centímetros hacia adelante y flexiono un poco ambas rodillas, puso su brazo derecho sobre el mango de la katana, quedando en la posición de laido. Dejando fluir su Youki, en un movimiento extremadamente rápido, el rubio había desenvainado y lo estaba volviendo a envainar, pero antes de guardarlo completamente, el rubio dirige su mirada al tronco **\- Judgement Cut!-** dijo el rubio para luego.

 _ **/Click/**_

Naruto envaino completamente su katana y el espacio donde estaba el tronco parecía empezar a distorsionarse antes de que una extraña bola traslucida corte el interior del tronco dejando un hueco que podría protegerlo de la lluvia y en la que cabían el rubio y la chica.

El rubio vuelve a levantar al ángel cuidadosamente y la posiciona dentro del árbol.

Naruto fue a buscar alimento, utilizando las enseñanzas del dragón, pudo traer algunas frutas comestibles y no pasar hambre por el momento, incluso conto por la extraña que traía consigo, por si esta despertaba.

La noche había llegado y la lluvia parecía que no iba a menguar, Naruto dirige su vista hacia la mujer y se queda observándola fijamente, para luego ver que esta empezaba murmurar algo. El ojiazul se acerco para intentar escuchar lo que decía.

-Debo… encontrarlo… - es lo que pudo escuchar Naruto, el resto era inentendible.

-Que estarás buscando?- dijo el rubio, a nadie en particular, antes de salir bajo la lluvia y recorrer los alrededores para evitar la aparición de un depredador indeseado o la aparición sorpresiva del Rey dragón.

-Spar…da- volvía a murmurar en un tono un poco más alto. Si el rubio no se hubiera ido, lo hubiese escuchado.

 **Día siguiente**

El rubio había vuelto a altas horas de la madrugada, y había quedado dormido en la entrada de su pequeño refugio. Ahora los pequeños rayos de sol que pasaban la espesa cantidad de ramas y hojas, estaba dándole directamente en el rostro, aun somnoliento se para y estira para luego tallarse los ojos. Dirigiendo su vista hacia la inconsciente mujer, ve que un extraño círculo estaba sobre su ala dañada y parecía estar sanándolo.

-Al parecer es un hechizo de auto defensa y restauración, como los que Al-chan me había mostrado- dijo el rubio- eso quiere decir que esta por despertar pronto-

Y como había dicho Naruto, al momento de sanar completamente, los ojos del ángel empezaron a abrirse, de color purpura, con un extraño anillo de color oro que lo rodeaba.

-Are? Dónde estoy?- fue lo que menciono la mujer, observando el lugar donde se encontraba, para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto- Hola!- dijo de manera cantarina la mujer- me podrías decir donde me encuentro, sucio humano?- pregunto sentándose en su posición.

La forma de expresarse de aquella mujer, produjo una pequeña gota en la nuca del rubio, para luego pasar a un tic en su ceja- "Sucio Humano"? si bien soy uno en parte, no es la manera de tratar a la persona que te protegió mientras estabas inconsciente sabes?-

-Pero si yo nunca estuve en peligro?- dijo la mujer con alas.

Naruto solo suspiro- Entonces dices que hubiese sido lo mismo, el que te hubiese dejado en la intemperie, bajo la lluvia y a merced de los depredadores?- menciono con la ceja levantada.

-Hai!- respondió de manera cantarina- La lluvia que dices, no hubiese sido problema ya que no puedo enfermarme y sobre los depredadores, pues mi piel es extremadamente dura, aunque parezca lo contrario- dijo la ojipurpura antes de empezar a estirarse las mejillas mostrando su punto- no hubieran podido hacerme daño- menciono mirando con una sonrisa inocente al rubio.

-Pues cuando te encontré tu ala estaba dañada- dijo el rubio mirándola con desdén.

-Eso se debe a que me impacto un rayo y esas fuerzas naturales pueden dañar lo que sea si te agarran desprevenido- menciono la pelirosacea.

-Jeje si claro, y a mí me busca un gran dragón lila jejeje- menciono el rubio con sarcasmo, olvidando que era cierto, llamando la atención de la pelirosacea.

-Un Dragón? Conoces a un Dragón?- pregunto con estrellas en los ojos y parecía caerle baba de la boca- encontrar un dragón en estos tiempos es muy difícil, me lo presentas, quiero hacerle unas pruebas- menciono mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios y sonreía de manera muy inocente.

-…- y la realidad golpeo a Naruto- Mierda, me olvide completamente de O-san!- dijo saliendo fuera del refugio mirando a los alrededores, solo para empezar a maldecir- al parecer ya me encontró y se dirige hacia acá- murmuro el ojiazul, sintiendo el poder del rey dragón- rápido… eh!?…- intento continuar el rubio mirando hacia la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Jibril, ser inferior- se presento amablemente, haciendo una leve reverencia, provocando que una vena saltara en la frente del rubio, pero se calmo rápidamente recordando que Tannin se acercaba.

-Bien Jigril tenemos que irnos rápido- dijo el rubio rápidamente, equivocándose en el nombre que pronuncio, realmente no quería volver a luchar contra el dragón.

-Es Jibril y porque debería de hacer caso a un ser de menor nivel?- pregunto sacando su lado arrogante.

-Al diablo- dijo el rubio empezando a correr en dirección de Jibril, la mujer miraba con duda las acciones del rubio, para luego ser tecleada por este.

-Puedo saber, porque hiciste eso? Humano inmundo- pregunto la ojipurpura, pero su respuesta fue respondida al ver que una bola de fuego impacto en el lugar donde ella estaba anteriormente.

-Ya me encontró- dijo Naruto con irritación.

-Aquí estas chico, descánsate lo suficiente? Porque ahora retomaremos nuestro calentamiento- dijo el Dragón lila haciendo acto de aparición, con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Que acaso no te cansas?- pregunto el rubio.

-No- fue la simple respuesta del Dragón, abalanzándose contra el rubio, con la intensión de pisarlo nuevamente. Naruto y Jibril se hacen a un lado dejando que la pierna del dragón impacte en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban. Tannin volvió a usar su cola, intentando golpear al rubio, pero esta vez Naruto lo predijo y usando su Devil arm, usa la cola como apoyo y se eleva intentando alcanzar la cabeza del dragón.

Tannin instintivamente da un manotazo, que manda al rubio contra el suelo.

-Así que al fin empiezas a contraatacar!- dijo el Dragón.

-Jejeje- empezó a reír adolorido el rubio- demonios como duelen tus golpes O-san- dijo Naruto empezando a levantarse.

-Y que harás ahora? Volverás a huir? Si lo haces no llegaremos a ningún lado chico- comento el rey dragón.

-Jejejeje tienes razón, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Pero enfrentarte de frente tampoco- menciono el rubio.

-Hagamos esto- dijo Tannin llamando la atención del rubio- si tocas uno de mis cuernos- dijo el dragón mientras señalaba las ornamentas que poseía sobre la cabeza- te daré un mes de descanso antes de empezar con el entrenamiento real-

-Je- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, mientras empezaba a levantar sus brazos hasta la altura de su rostro y hacia una posición de manos- hace mucho que deje de entrenar con chakra, después de los cambios, mi control fue por los suelos- comento el rubio, bajo la mirada expectante del dragón y sin saberlo de la ángel- pero al menos debo intentarlo, o no podre lograr lo que me pides-

-Y que es lo que harás?- decía el dragón viendo a su alumno.

\- Algo que no hago desde hace dos años- menciono el rubio- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** \- exclamo para que una gran bola de humo se forme y luego aparezcan diez rubios- jejeje no pensé que funcionara, aunque no espere que salgan esta cantidad, solo esperaba un par- dijo, llamando la atención del Rey dragón.

-Por qué no funcionaria?- pregunto Tannin.

-Es simple, cuando era un humano normal, podía hacer este jutsu sin problemas. Pero después de los cambios, mis habilidades con el chakra bajaron considerablemente- informo.

-Y no sabias si con tu nuevo tipo de chakra podrías hacerlo- completo el Rey dragón.

-Así es jejeje- decía el rubio, mientras los demás clones se esparcían por la zona rodeando a Tannin.

-(Humano normal? Pero si es un simple humano, porque se trata a sí mismo como si fuera algo más?)- pensó la ángel, intentando comprender las palabras del rubio, mirándolo detenidamente, hasta percatarse del brazo derecho del rubio- Ese brazo- murmuro, intentando recordar donde lo había escuchado.

-Y bien empezamos?- dijo el rubio invocando a Rebellion. Mientras sus clones hacían lo mismo, solo que no tenían el tallado de los esqueletos en los mangos de sus espadones. Jibril se sorprendió al reconocer la espada que poseía el verdadero Naruto. Mientras parecía darse cuenta de algo.

-Aunque hayas aumentado tu número, sabes que no es suficiente para vencerme verdad- dijo el dragón con confianza, pero aun así no mostraba signos de bajar la guardia, demostrando que no lo estaba subestimando.

-(Eso no me lo esperaba)- dijo el rubio al ver que sus clones habían creado un tipo de espada parecido a Rebellion, para luego poner atención a las palabras del dragón- Eso nunca lo sabré si no lo intento!- exclamo el rubio lanzándose de frente.

-Jajaja así me gusta muchacho- dijo divertido el dragón al ver que el rubio corría a su dirección a gran velocidad, pero algo lo tenía confundido. Porque se lanzo solamente él y no con sus clones. Haciendo sus pensamientos de lado, recibió al chico golpeándolo con su larga cola.

Una vez el Naruto original fue golpeado por la cola del dragón, uno de sus clones, utiliza su Devil arm para atraparlo y utilizar el impulso del golpe para lanzarlo hacia la cabeza de Tannin. El gran dragón iba a golpear devuelta al original, pero allí empezaron a moverse los demás clones. Mientras el rubio se acercaba a la cabeza, los clones empezaron a golpear con sus espadas al dragón limitando el movimiento de este. Pero Tannin solo evade al verdadero Naruto moviendo la cabeza a un lado, el rubio habiendo sido esquivado, utiliza su Devil arm para agarrarse de una de las alas y impulsarse nuevamente hacia la cabeza del dragón, pero esta vez el dragón extiende sus alas y aletea con fuerza, mandando a volar a todos los Naruto.

-Jejeje Vamos chico no es tan difícil- dijo el Rey dragón, después de haber frustrado el intento del rubio.

El ojiazul se levantaba con dificultad, para luego observar su alrededor, todos sus clones se levantaban también con dificultad- al parecer mi nuevo chakra los hace más resistentes- dijo el rubio recordando cuando hacia el jutsu a sus siete años y desaparecía después de recibir un golpe- (El viejo es demasiado fuerte, tiene todos sus sentidos en alerta, pero tiene que tener un punto ciego)- pensaba el rubio- ya se!- dijo el rubio, al haber pensado un plan.

Los clones se dispersaron en el espeso bosque, sin que dijera nada sorprendiendo al original, al parecer tenían una conexión mental.- Bien con eso será más fácil- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Empuñando Rebellion con ambas manos, Naruto flexiona las piernas y pone la espada al costado de su rostro de manera horizontal- (Por favor, funciona!)- pensó el rubio. El dragón solo miro expectante las acciones del rubio.

Jibril se encontraba a unos metros del lugar, donde estaban enfrentándose Naruto y el Dragón. Ella se encontraba flotando, mirando con estrellas en los ojos y un hilillo de baba cayendo de su boca- Guhehehe te encontré Master!- menciono cantarina y con una mirada soñadora.

- **Round Trip!-** Exclamo el rubio antes de lanzar a Rebellion con la intención de cortar a Tannin, para luego otras diez espadas salgan de diverso lugares con la misma intención.

El dragón solo sonrió al descubrir lo que Naruto quería hacer, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza deja pasar la espada del original y con sus alas repele las demás espadas, pero no pensó que Rebellion parecería cobrar vida propia y volvería en dirección al rubio. Sin tiempo para esquivar, la espada le hace un pequeño corte en la mejilla y Rebellion queda empalado en un tronco. Tannin solo empieza a reír.

-Jajajaja eso no me lo esperaba jajaja y ahora que harás chico tu espada está bastante lejos de tu posición, como lo recuperaras y tocaras mis cuernos jajaja- decía el dragón dirigiendo su vista hacia el rubio, solo para ver que este desaparecía en un 'Puff' haciendo que el dragón abra sus ojos sorprendido- Donde es…-

-Te tengo!- exclamo el rubio alegre, mientras caía sobre la cabeza del dragón y se sostenía de su cuerno- Gane! O-san!- dijo feliz el rubio.

-Jajaja sin duda lo lograste chico, enserio me sorprendiste- menciono el dragón, pensando en el plan del rubio.

Naruto al lanzar su espada, esperaba que Rebellion cumpla su papel de que Tannin concentre su atención en él y utilizando las espadas de sus clones, lo mantendría distraído, mientras él se remplazaba con un clon y subía el árbol. Cuando Rebellion quedo empalado en el árbol, fue su señal de lanzarse, sabiendo que el rey dragón dirigiría su atención al clon que estaban donde era su antigua posición. Naruto puso un porcentaje de cincuenta por ciento de éxito a su plan. Ya que Tannin podía repeler Rebellion, de la misma manera que lo hizo con la espada de sus clones.

-Al parecer eres un pequeño estratega Naruto- menciono el dragón.

-No lo sé O-san, realmente no estaba seguro de que funcionaria- menciono el rubio.

La ángel salió de donde observo la pelea, volando hasta ponerse a la altura del rubio y mirarlo con su sonrisa inocente- Vaya Master! Buena estrategia, aunque pudiste utilizar otro clon para mantenerlo distraído más tiempo, si quiere puedo enseñarlo a ser mejor estratega- dijo amablemente, haciendo que ambos, dragón y hibrido la miren con duda.

-Quien es ella, Naruto?- pregunto Tannin.

-Solo alguien malagradecida que encontré en el bosque- dijo el rubio, haciendo que una ceja de la Ángel tiemble levemente- creo que se llamaba Mitril? Carril?... naa es complicado- desestimo el rubio.

-Que malo Master!- dijo de manera inocente, pero un aura un tanto terrorífica se formo tras ella, produciendo una sonrisa en el dragón y un escalofrió en Naruto- Yo soy Jibril y seré tu nueva compañera en tus viajes- finalizo sorprendiendo a ambos, pero más al rubio.

-Bien chico, que le hiciste anoche?- pregunto Tannin, al rubio que tenia sobre su cabeza.

-Que insinúas O-san? Yo no le hice nada- contesto rápidamente, deduciendo a donde quería llegar el Rey dragón- Como te mencione, la encontré en el bosque, aunque sería más correcto decir que me cayó encima- comento, con una gota de sudor Naruto.

-Caerte encima? Esperas que me crea eso?- dijo suspicaz el Dragón.

-Es tu problema- comento con desinterés el rubio, recostándose completamente sobre la cabeza de Tannin- pero es la verdad, después de eso, la cuide mientras estaba inconsciente, solo para recibir malos tratos- comento, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en la ángel- como era… a si! "Sucio Humano", "Humano Inmundo" o "Ser inferior"- Naruto repitió las formas en que Jibril lo había llamado, haciendo que ese sonrojo desapareciera.

-Perdone Master, por confundirlo con tan detestables criaturas- menciono Jibril, solo para que Rebellion se separe del tronco y se dirija hacia la mano del rubio, pasando muy cerca de la garganta de la Ángel, sorprendiendo al dragón por el extraño momento y acción del rubio.

-Yo soy también un humano en parte y entre las personas que mas aprecio, dos de ellas son Humanos- dijo el rubio parado sobre la cabeza del dragón, sosteniendo Rebellion, para luego apuntar a Jibril con el espadón- por lo que vuelve a referirte hacia ellos, de esa manera y no me importa quién seas, **TE MATO!-** finalizo el rubio, en la última frase su voz había hecho un extraño eco con la voz de alguien más, mientras inconsciente liberaba su aura y la forma de un demonio se formaba detrás del rubio. El aura del rubio, solo desprendía muerte, una terrible sensación a muerte.

Jibril miraba con una sonrisa bastante extraña y un leve sonrojo al rubio, el aura del rubio parecía no afectarle, más bien agradarle.

En cambio, Tannin estaba sorprendido, en sus miles de años solo una persona logro producir esa clase de aura.

-Basta Naruto!- dijo Tannin calmando al rubio- mire Jibril-san, no sé que tiene en contra de los humanos, pero apreciaría que evite hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, enfrente de mi alumno- menciono el Dragón.

-Bien!- dijo la ángel de manera cantarina- perdone mi imprudencia y mi forma de referencia hacia los humanos Master- se disculpo la pelirosacea. Naruto no sabía si su disculpa era sincera, pero solo atino a asentir, antes de bajar de la cabeza de Tannin.

-Bien chico, como has completado mi desafío, tienes el mes libre, te recomiendo recorrer la isla y aprender lo suficiente, porque cuando comencemos a entrenar- una sonrisa surco en el rostro del dragón- desearas seguir con el calentamiento- dicho esto, el Rey Dragón se marcho dejando a un Naruto pálido y a una Jibril Babeando?.

-Master, ahora que estamos solos, me permite hacer unos experimentos con su cuerpo? Guhehehe- pregunto la ángel, mientras sonreía perversa y pervertida menté, levantando las manos con las palmas abiertas que se acercaban al rubio.

-No gracias- dijo el rubio de manera fría, mientras empezaba a retirarse.

-Aun sigue enojado por lo que dije? Si es así permítame disculparme una vez más- dijo Jibril mientras se posicionaba enfrente del rubio.

-No molestes- volvió a decir el rubio de manera fría y se retiraba del lugar.

Jibril no dijo nada, solo siguió a Naruto.

El rubio empezó a recorrer la isla en la que se encontraba, y sin sentir la presencia del Rey Dragón, dedujo que realmente lo había dejado solo. Podía solventarse gracias a las frutas que encontraba en el bosque y algunos animales que aprendió a como cazar. Su única molestia, era cierta mujer con alas blancas, que lo seguía a todos lados. Si bien no hablaba, mientras dormía, solía despertarse con esta encima de él, o cuando estaba desprevenido, la ángel ya estaba sujetando su brazo derecho inspeccionándolo sin su consentimiento. Dos semanas pasaron después de la ida de Tannin. Ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una playa.

-Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, que estar siguiéndome?- pregunto con voz distante el rubio, después de dos semanas, volvió a hablarle. Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre una roca.

-Pues… realmente… no- respondió la mujer, que se encontraba flotando detrás de Naruto. Su expresión era distinta a la primera vez que se encontraron, de esa expresión arrogante y altanera con toques inocentes. Ahora era una expresión dolida y con leves rastros de preocupación.

-Ya estas mejor no?- pregunto el rubio, recibiendo la mirada de Jibril- Tu ala. Según tus palabras no era necesario que yo te haya recogido y cuidado aquella vez, así que, porque aun estas con este "Sucio Humano"- finalizo el rubio sin emoción en su voz. Si bien el ya no lo era al cien por cien ese no era el problema. Aun le molestaba por la forma en que se había referido a sus Jijis, solo por eso se había enfadado, el resto de los humanos no le importaba.

-Pues… yo…- intento decir algo Jibril.

-Cuando cuide de ti esa noche- dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de la mujer- te escuche murmurar sobre estar buscando algo- continuo el rubio, Jibril ya deducía hacia donde iba Naruto- porque no vas, por lo que estas buscando?- dijo el rubio, mirando a la ángel fríamente. Fue la primera vez que la ojipurpura se estremeció por una simple mirada

-Porque ya lo encontré- contesto el Ángel, mirando fijamente al rubio. El brillo de confianza que Jibril tenía en sus ojos había desaparecido, y fueron remplazados por las de inseguridad.

-Pues pierdes tu tiempo- refuto secamente el rubio.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.

El mes estaba finalizando y la ángel dejo de acercarse al rubio, se mantenían distantes, más distantes de lo usual.

Llego el día en que Tannin regresaba y Naruto se encontraba en la playa esperándolo sobre una roca y Jibril estaba sentada en la arena abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza gacha.

-Al fin llegas O-san- dijo el rubio a la nada, recibiendo la mirada curiosa pero triste de la pelirosacea.

-Como supiste que estaba llegando Naruto- pregunto el Dragón mientras bajaba en la playa. En las aguas bajas del mar.

-Muestras tu poder a todo su esplendor, que se puede sentir a varios kilómetros, como crees que no me di cuenta- dijo burlón el rubio.

-Soy un Dragón nuestro poder es nuestro mayor orgullo- dijo Tannin, para luego percatarse de la distancia que se tenían Naruto y Jibril- Acaso no solucionaron sus diferencias?- pregunto.

-Nunca hubo diferencias, ella dejo en claro varios puntos desde el primer día. Tu estuviste presente que no te acuerdas?-dijo serio el rubio.

-Ya te había pedido perdón- murmuro triste, siendo solo escuchado por los oídos del Dragón.

-Porque no le das una oportunidad Naruto- menciono Tannin para recibir la mirada de duda del rubio, y la mirada sorprendida de la ángel- ella solo dijo lo que pensaba en aquel momento. Recuerda que los humanos piensan que los demonios son despreciables sin conocerlos- comento el dragón, ganando un punto a su favor- así que tiene sus motivos para decirle despreciables a los humanos, recuerda que no todos son buenas personas- continuo el dragón ganando otro punto a su favor.

El rubio solo se quedo pensando las palabras dichas por Tannin. Levemente gira su cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia la ángel, que lo estaba observando con esperanza.

-Solo quiero que se disculpe… no conmigo… sino con los dos Humanos importantes para mí- dijo el rubio mirando al dragón.

-Pues eso deberás hablarlo con ella- dijo el dragón- me retiro a preparar tu entrenamiento Naruto, arregla tus diferencias en lo que no estoy- y Tannin se marcho.

Jibril se había acercado al rubio- Master yo- pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-Si vas a disculparte no lo hagas. Como te dije no quiero que te disculpes conmigo- menciono mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, mostrando su punto- pero si quiero que te disculpes con mis Jijis, tal vez no estuvieron en el momento que insultaste a la humanidad y a ellos por añadidura, pero no podre confiar plenamente en ti mientras no te disculpes, es todo lo que pido- finalizo el rubio.

-Me estás dando otra oportunidad?- pregunto la ojipurpura.

-Nunca nos conocimos o fuimos algo para que tenga que darte otra oportunidad. Más bien estamos comenzando a conocernos- dijo con desinterés el rubio- Por cierto soy Naruto Sparda- finalizo mientras bajaba la roca y no se percataba de la sonrisa que poseía Jibril en esos momentos.

Naruto estaba por adentrarse al bosque, pero una mano lo detiene.

-Sabia que eras tú- fue lo único que menciono la ángel antes de detener al rubio.

-Y ahora que pa…- sus palabras callaron cuando Jibril unió sus labios a los de Naruto. Un extraño tatuaje empezó a formarse en el cuello de la ángel, tenía una forma tribal y en el centro del cuello el Kanji de "Obediencia" se dibujo antes de volver a desaparecer.- q-que fue e-eso- dijo el rubio shockeado por lo recién sucedido.

Después de romper el beso Jibril se arrodillo frente al rubio- Yo, Jibril, miembro de la novena pluma, hija de Elohim, Dios creador, doy mi voto de obediencia al Heredero, por una antigua promesa. Mi nuevo Lord. Mi nuevo Maestro. Mi nuevo Amo.- finalizo mientras había elevado sus brazos hacia el rubio y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Naruto se encontraba confundido por el reciente acontecimiento.

-No pierdes tu tiempo- menciono una voz detrás de él, que resulta ser el Rey dragón.

-Cállate viejo- fue lo que dijo el rubio.

-Estos años si que serán divertido- dijo alegre el Dragón.

-Estos años serán bastantes largos- comento el rubio.

-Ya quiero ver las expresiones de tus parejas cuando se enteren- informo Tannin con una sonrisa- de seguro te torturaran más que yo en este entrenamiento- finalizo, poniendo pálido al rubio.

-Carajo- mascullo- definitivamente serán tres largos años-

* * *

 **Holo aquí el Especial…**

 **Apareció Jibril jejeje.**

 **Bien comenten que les pareció, si le gusto, no les gusto?... quieren aportar, criticar, recomendar algo… es bienvenido… excepto el bardo… pero esperos sus Hermosos y Bellitsimos Reviews.**

 **El time Skip no fue bastante ya que tenía que conocer a la Flugel. Pero si lo suficiente no?. Jajaja OK no :c**

 **Aun le falta crecer… jajaja… lo que sucedio en Konoha explicare en el ca del arco 2… para que eviten preguntarse cuando explicare eso.**

 **Ahora pasare a los Reviews… no bardo por favor**

 **UltronFatalis: -añada risa estruendosa- y gracias man… y exacto… aquí Naruto creció tres años llegando a los 10… en el próximo tendría 13 o 14. Y no hay problema… HSDxD está en los corazones de muchos. XD. Espero te guste el especial.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Grax man… y aquí tienes el nuevo cap o especial… y tengo que ver el anime nuevamente para entender bien de que me hablas jeje.**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: Gracias viejo… y aquí tienes el especial… aun sigo preparando el arco 2.**

 **Keneth Riddle: Veremos si alcanza un Rampage jajaja El rubio Demoniaco mas alto y poderoso lo tendremos en el inicio del arco 2 pero por ahora solo tendremos un Rubio demoniaco en entrenamiento jajaja… y no es Hanekawa Tsbasa de Monogatari series.**

 **Aten92: Gracias pardner! Si Naruto es libre y ahora se encuentra entrenando con un sensei bien mamon por asi decirlo jajajaja, su leyenda empezara dentro de poco y las preguntas ya te había contestado… jajajaja**

 **Y Yup… es HIMARI… realmente fuiste el primero en atinarlo.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap espero te agrade.**

 **Victor018: Pues aquí tienes… si y no… aquí no habrán Ebony y Ivory. O blue rose. Las armas demoniacas pues como ves solo Naruto las está controlando y la Red Queen pues ya tengo algo planeado con esa. Y las mujeres del Harem son variadas y hasta el momento no hay ninguna mujer del DmC. Y gracias viejo… aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias amigo. Y algo asi, no deberías asegurar esa parte realmente sabes… si bien no tendrá problemas con dios, lo segundo no podría asegurarlo. Y aca esta el ángel, pero no es Gabriel de DxD… ella es muy inocente a mi perspectiva y si bien mientras Dios no decida si cae o no, pues con la Gabriel DxD tendría problemas para complementarlo, ya que ella es muy, pero muy justa y recta. Los cuatro reyes demonios.. Uhhhh casiiii. Atinaste dos de cuatro. Las hermanas aun pienso amigo, aun pienso. Aquí tienes el cap espero te guste.**

 **Soul of Demon: … sin comentario a lo primero y a lo segundo… y no es rosa… es Negra y será loli** **… ya esta la situación con Yamato… no esperes mucho… Si Rebellion lo consiguió gracias al collar y Shiro. Pues Yamato lo conseguio Gracias a su Otro collar y Albedo XD.. y la pet ya decidi, en el cap 1 del Arco 2 lo veremos. Aquí tienes otro cap. Por cierto las pet le darán cierto regalo al rubio.**

 **Alex601:Gracias man- lo hace levantando el pulgar- la peli, pues de Animeflv… allí lo hice aunque no se si ese es la película que mencionaste. Jibril aquí la tienes jejeje. Pues si era Kuroka y si la segunda Neko es Himari- sonríe como Gai sensei- los de las vampiras y mujeres lobo…-Su sonrisa esaparece- deberas esperar hasta el arco 3 ya que allí son puras ideas en borradores. En cambio el arco 2 ya lo estoy armando.**

 **P.D.: No importa, aquí tienes el cap.**

 **emi92: Gracias, y see, fue heavy el enterarse que ella misma lo expulso. Gracias por el elogio. Y lo de Minato, a esperar el arco 2 jaja.**

 **Loquin: Si verdad… jajaja. Naruto y esas dos, solos! Oye.. ya no esta tan solo, aunque estos tres años Jibril puede hacer su movimiento uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la mente de un autor jajaja.**

 **Y gracias, aquí tienes este especial..**

 **Homicidal Liu: Gracias Aibou. Se Sparda sufrió, pero pudo vengarse de aquel que provoco todo. Jejeje. Y esa duda pues…**

 **Y si una de las Namikaze le tiene cierto odio al rubio… muchas cosas pasaran el día de su regreso jajaja.**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes un Especial antes del arco 2. Espero te guste.**

 **Garbor123: yup es Ella.**

 **Apacho1999: No.. no es Hanekawa o Neko.**

 **Y estos son todos los reviews…**

 **Bien explicare algunas cosas antes de despedirme…**

 **El brazo derecho, para los que conocen el Juego, se le llama Devil Bringer… aquí no es la excepción, pero al brazo etereo lo puse Devil Arm. Ya que en el juego no tiene nombre.**

 **Por eso es invoco su Devil Arm. O uso su Devil Arm… nose si me explico.**

 **Pues aquí se mostro los continentes ademas del Shinobi. Que son Earth Realm(Rozando Fairy Tail), despues esta el continente de los olvidados… vamos esa es fácil saber de donde proviene y el paraíso perdido es invención mia.**

 **Bue si quieren recalcar algo, háganmelo saber, yo lo recibire con gusto.(Exepto malas cosas, esos entran por mi ojo derecho y sale por el izquierdo) XD.**

 **Sin mas que decir…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau**

 **P.D.: A que no se esperaron la aparición de Tannin-O-san jajaja**


	9. IntermediaEspecial 2

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Intermedia/Especial 2: Paso del tiempo y repercusiones.**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Después de la marcha del rubio, muchas cosas empezaron a suceder.

El día en que la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki se entero de la huida de Naruto, los cimientos de la familia perfecta y feliz empezaron a caer.

Akari se volvió fría y distante con sus padres e incluso su hermana, sus motivos eran de lo más simple, sus padres nunca prestaban atención a lo que Naruto hacia y ahora que desaparece es cuando más lo buscan. La razón del porque se distancio de su hermana fueron distintos, la rubia hablaba de mala manera y con odio hacia su hermano, por lo que le hizo a la familia. Ella se enemistó con su propia hermana, y siempre peleaban con distintos argumentos, una diciendo de que Naruto no tenía derecho de lastimar a la familia y la otra defendiéndolo diciendo que su propia familia lo abandono. Su relación de hermanas fue de mal en peor. La pelirroja se la pasaba entrenando sola, o con ayuda de Yugao Uzuki, una ANBU de la aldea y antigua alumna de su madre. Ella descubrió que la ANBU estaba encargada de proteger su hermano por un tiempo, bajo las órdenes del Sandaime. Ella no entendió él porque, la mención de Sarutobi, para luego enterarse que su 'Nii-chan' era como el Nieto adoptivo del tercer Hokage. Ella se sintió aun peor cuando se entero, ya que ella podía haber estado en la vida de su 'Nii-chan' pero por su poca confianza, el rubio se había ido. Solo esperaba que regresara alguna vez. Aunque extrañamente el Kyuubi se volvió más colaborador con ella.

Hitomi buscaba consolar a su madre, ella nunca la vio tan deprimida, ese fue el motivo que la orillo a odiar a Naruto y a su hermana por estar defendiéndolo. Razón por la cual pidió a su padre, que la entrene con mayor intensidad, diciéndole que quería buscar a Naruto. Su padre acepto entrenarla, contento de que la pequeña, quería encontrar a su hermano, sin saber que los motivos de la rubia eran distintos, ella quería hacer sufrir a Naruto por lo que provoco. Ese odio le permitió tener contacto con su lado del Bijuu aunque este se niega a ayudarla para una estupidez. Su lado Ying del Kyuubi, sabe de la vida de su hermano, gracias a que puede compartir información con Yang a través del lazo sanguíneo que tienen Akari y Hitomi. Por lo que no ayudaría a su contenedora, a lastimar a alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada.

Kushina fue la que recibió peor, el enterarse que su hijo, su 'retoño' se había largado. Ella había jurado que no dejaría de lado a su hijo, el día que sellaron al Kyuubi en las niñas, que lo amaría y trataría de igual manera, que le daría una vida feliz, que lo cuidaría. En un principio no quería creer las palabras de Akari, de que ella lo había dejado de lado al igual que todos, pero no su terquedad Uzumaki no le dejaba ver la realidad. El día que se enteraron de que el rubio menor se había ido, Minato aun no estaba enterado. Ella estaba por ir a avisarle a su marido, pero aun recuerda las frías palabras de su hija.

"Para que le dirás, para que su preocupación de padre hipócrita salga a flote. Tuvimos siete años para estar con él y nosotros lo dejamos de lado. No crees que es estúpido ir a buscarlo, cuando ya lo perdimos"

Esas palabras frías de la pequeña, fueron las que dañaron a la pelirroja mayor. Realmente eran tan mala madre. Se respondió a sí misma, recordando que Naruto se había largado de la residencia. Aunque su sangre Uzumaki no la dejaba creer que ella dejo de lado al rubio, sabía perfectamente que parte de la culpa también es de ella.

En cambio Minato se entero un día después que su familia. En un principio no entendía, su esposa se había encerrado en la habitación y no quería salir de allí. Empezó a preguntar pero esta no le contestaba. Esperando a que se tranquilice fue a preguntarles a sus hijas que pasaba con su madre, solo para ver que Akari se comportaba de manera hostil y muy cortante. Y su otra hija, estaba encerrada en su habitación. Esa noche durmió en la sala, con la duda de '¿Qué pasaba con su familia?'

Al día siguiente fue Hitomi quien lo despertó, preguntándole si podía entrenarla para encontrar a su hermano. Algo dentro de él hizo 'click' y empezó a armar el rompecabezas. Su esposa en un estado deprimente, su hija enojada y hostil hacia él, y ahora su hija menor, le está pidiendo que le entrene para encontrar a su hermano?. Fue en ese momento que la pregunta del millón apareció en su mente ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?. Y fue así que se entero que su hijo primogénito se había marchado. Su rostro era un poema, ya que la marcha de su hijo traería consecuencias y él sabía muy bien cual. Solo esperaba que la respuesta que daría el problema, sea negativa.

Hiruzen y Danzou se enteraron de la situación, y ambos solo miraban con decepción el desenlace de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Así pasaron los años, Kushina intento seguir adelante, pero aun le pesaba la ida del rubio. Por lo que se unió de vuelta a las filas ninjas y salía de misiones con el motivo de encontrar algún rastro de Naruto.

Akari había cortado prácticamente toda relación con su familia, pero no los odiaba, a excepción de su hermana, a ella llego a odiarla, al enterarse de sus ideas hacia su 'Nii-chan'. Definitivamente ella evitaría que Hitomi lastime a Naruto. Salía a entrenar sola o con la ANBU. Esa era su rutina de todos los días.

Hitomi con su familia se mantenía unida, pero con Akari se volvió fría, realmente no le encontraba una razón para defender a su 'estúpido hermano' como le decía ella. Buscaría la forma de traer de vuelta al rubio, y hacerlo pagar por lo que causo.

Cuando empezaron la academia, ambas estaban empatadas en el primer lugar en todas las materias. Ya sea genjutsu, taijutsu, y Ninjutsu. Siendo las prospecto a las Novatas de su generación. Un extraño sentimiento de orgullo y decepción fue lo que se llevaron sus padres al enterarse, ya que se imaginaban a su hijo primogénito, a lado de sus hermanas.

Con Minato era otra cosa, mandaba a sus escuadrones ANBU en busca de su hijo perdido, sin encontrar pista, incluso pidió ayuda de su Sensei Jiraiya si lo podía buscar con su red espía, recibiendo una afirmativa de este. Los años pasaban y nada.

Cinco años habían pasado y no encontraron rastros del rubio, Kushina ya perdía la esperanza. Pero ese año, un día, algo sorprendió a Konoha y a las otras aldeas ninjas. Una onda de poder increíble, se había sentido y ese mismo día, dos cosas más sucedieron.

Jiraiya apareció con una profecía y Minato recibió la respuesta que aumentarían o no el problema. Kumo había enviado su respuesta y la condición de alianza.

 **Flashback**

En la torre Hokage se podía ver a Minato mirando la aldea desde su asiento. Hace unos momentos se había sentido una gran onda de poder, uno mucho mayor que aquella vez que el Zorro había atacado la aldea. Solo esperaba que aquel que desprendió dicha energía no sea alguien que odia la aldea.

En ese momento alguien había entrado a su despacho. Su esposa Kushina, llevaba el traje de jounin estándar y estaba llegando de una misión, al igual que Minato, la pelirroja tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, al haber sentido aquel poder.

-Mina-kun, que crees que fue eso?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No tengo idea, solo espero que sea lo que sea, no venga hacia la aldea, muchas vidas se perdieron con el ataque del zorro demonio, y si el precursor de aquel poder es un enemigo, no es muy seguro de que ganemos esta vez- menciono serio, antes de mirar a su esposa- y bien como te ha ido? Has encontrado algo?- pregunto esperanzado.

Kushina solo negó con la cabeza- la misión fue un éxito, pero no he logrado conseguir ninguna información de el- dijo la pelirroja, antes de que en sus ojos se formen lagrimas- crees… crees, que este muerto?- pregunto temerosa la pelirroja.

Minato se congelo por aquella pregunta pero- no lo creo- respondió con seguridad- es nuestro hijo después de todo- respondió con seguridad el rubio mayor.

En algún punto del mundo, un chico que se encontraba peleando a la par contra un dragón se sintió muy ofendido, aunque no sabía los motivos. Por lo que dirigió devuelta su atención a la pelea.

-Pero ya van cinco años y aun no hemos encontrado nada- mencionaba Kushina sin poder parar las lagrimas.

-OH! Creo que vine en mal momento- menciono una voz aparte.

-Sensei, que hace aquí? Pensé que estaría buscando a mi hijo- dijo Minato, mirando al Gamma Sannin.

-Y lo estoy Minato, mi red espía lo está buscando por todo el continente, pero ahora vengo a informarte algo de suma importancia. Minato, la profecía a salido a la luz y no solo eso- dijo dándole una carta al rubio mayor- Kumo ha enviado su respuesta- menciono tensando a la pareja.

-Esto lo leeré después, que dice la profecía sensei- pregunto Minato.

-Pues…- dijo Jiraiya antes de empezar.

" _De lo más profundo el surgirá, continuando un legado que olvidado debería estar,_

 _Fue objeto de descuido y por su deseo de cambiar, se volverá el más fuerte. Su retorno traerá paz o destrucción, el decidirá._

 _Gobernara las tinieblas y sus pasos harán temblar al mundo,_

 _Bendecido por el verdadero Dios y acompañado por las semillas de la muerte._

 _Su razón de existir, el deberá encontrar"_

-Esa es la profecía- dijo el escrito de Icha Icha.

-Y tienes alguna idea de que significa sensei?- pregunto el Hokage.

-Aun sigo investigando, tal vez tenga algo que ver con esa onda de poder que sentimos ase unos momentos- menciono el peliblanco pervertido.

-Tal vez. Gracias sensei, espero que puedas encontrar alguna pista de mi hijo pronto- dijo Minato, para luego ver como su sensei saltaba por la ventana no sin antes despedirse.

-Y no leerás la carta Mina-kun – pregunto la pelirroja, tensando el ambiente.

Minato solo suspiro- espero que no sea la respuesta que no quiero- dijo el rubio sentándose en su escritorio, y abriendo la carta que recibió de Kumo.

La carta decía asi:

 _Hokage-dono._

 _La proposición que me está dando para formar una alianza es muy tentadora, realmente en estos tiempos, las guerras podrían estallar en cualquier momento. Así que solo pido algo a cambio para formalizar la alianza propuesta. Un matrimonio._

 _Me he enterado de que usted posee tres hijos, dos nenas y un varón._

 _Así que sugiero casar a su hijo varón, con la mujer que sería la embajadora de Kumo en Konoha. Además de formalizar nuestra alianza, mi embajadora será una ninja de alto nivel y como los padres del niño son el gran "Kiroii Senko" y la famosa "Akai chisio no habanero" supongo que su hijo será alguien fuerte._

 _Nos estaremos encontrando en los Exámenes Chunnin que se organizara en su aldea. Quisiera ver al futuro prometido de mi embajadora en persona y en acción._

 _ATTE: A. Raikage de Kumogakure._

Al leer la carta Minato estaba pálido, algo que fue notado por su esposa. Iba a preguntarle pero sin que dijera nada, Minato le entrego la carta, dejando de la misma manera a Kushina.

-Ahora hay más motivos para encontrar a Naruto- menciono el Hokage.

 **Fin Flashback**

Hiruzen y Danzou se enteraron del contenido de la carta y de mala manera el Shimura le pago con varias botellas de Sake al Sandaime.

Después de esa carta, el año paso como cualquier otro, pero apareció un algo que llamo la atención del Hokage. Un mercenario que fue clasificado con un rango A. Además de haber eliminado a todos los Nuke-nin de rango D y C, algunos de rango B y A. Y el haber encontrado y luchado contra uno Rango S. lo peor de todo era que el ninja renegado rango S era el Sannin de las serpientes. Pero no pudo atraparlo. El mercenario era conocido como "Howaitoshadou" o "Sombra blanca". Nadie sabía su aspecto, pero cuando atacaba se decía que lo hacía de manera sorpresiva y que cuando huía solo se veía la sombra con un tenue brillo de color blanco e ahí su nombre.

Y después de siete años la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y los ancianos Hiruzen y Danzou, recibieron una noticia que los alegraron, pero por diferentes motivos.

 **Flashback**

En el despacho Hokage se encontraban Minato, hablando con Danzou y Hiruzen.

El motivo de charla era sobre el mercenario y algunos temas sobre la academia ninja.

-Así que quieres reclutar a las filas ninjas a aquel mercenario- decía Hiruzen- mira no sé si sea buena idea pero es tu decisión a fin de cuentas-

-Eso lo sé, por eso también di la orden de matarlo, por si se niega. No podemos arriesgarnos en tener otro enemigo- decía serio el Yondaime.

-Bien creo que eso sería todo, nosotros nos reti…-Danzou fue interrumpido por la aparición repentina de Jiraiya.

-Minato! Encontramos a tu hijo!- dijo el Sannin de manera abrupta.

-Porque estas tan seguro?- pregunto el Hokage.

-Porque cuando lo encontramos, respondió al nombre de Naruto además de que tenía ciertos cambios, aun tenía cierto parecido contigo. No pudimos seguirle el ritmo, logro escapar. Su velocidad era bestial y eso que no usaba chakra.- Dijo Jiraiya, quitándole una sonrisa a los dos ancianos presentes- por la forma que escapo al mencionar su nombre, sin duda es tu hijo y por lo que vi, se ha vuelto alguien muy fuerte-

 **Fin Flashback**

En ese mismo instante Minato, dio la orden de aumentar el rango de búsqueda de su hijo, a todo el continente e incluso fuera de este. En un momento el Hokage desapareció del despacho y apareció en su residencia con una sonrisa, tenía que avisarle a su familia.

Mientras tanto, Hiruzen y Danzou, se preguntaban como estaría el rubio feliz de que se encontraba bien.

 **Flashback**

Minato había aparecido, en un destello amarillo gracias al Hiraishin no Jutsu, dentro de su residencia y fue en busca de su familia. Cuando los reunió en la sala dio la noticia. Sus hijas fueron las ultimas en bajar.

Akari con sus quince años, ya era toda una mujer. Media 1.70 de altura. Su largo cabello rojo, las facciones de su rostro ahora era más suave. Tenía puesto un top blanco y encima de este un chaleco de jounin, un pantaloncillo que se pegaba a su silueta y unas sandalias ninjas. Tenía las piernas torneadas por el entrenamiento, trasero redondo, cintura plana y un modesto busto copa C. Según Minato, es idéntica a su madre cuando era joven.

Hitomi tampoco se quedaba atrás, al igual que su hermana media 1,70 de altura. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en dos coletas a los lados, ella se parecía más a una versión femenina de Minato. Estaba vestida igual que su hermana, solo que su top era negro y poseía las mismas características que ella, en lo que a silueta se refería.

-Familia, hoy recibí una noticia muy importante- decía de manera seria, antes de sonreír- Jiraiya me ha dicho que Naruto está vivo y se encuentra en algún punto del continente Shinobi-

En ese momento las mujeres se congelaron, cada una por diferentes motivos.

Kushina después de siete años. Siete largos años. Tiene una pista sobre su hijo perdido. Lo único que podía hacer era empezar a llorar de alegría.

Hitomi tenía una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, el bastardo que había destruido la felicidad de su familia al fin había aparecido.

Y por ultimo Akari, ella se encontraba llorando. Su hermano, su 'Nii-chan' estaba vivo y estaba en alguna parte, ahora solo esperaba encontrarlo alguna vez o que vuelva a la aldea y esta vez no se iría de su lado jamás. Poco sabía ella que tenía grandes obstáculos que superar si quería estar al lado del rubio de vuelta.

 **Fin Flashback**

Eso nos lleva a la actualidad, donde Minato ha recibido varios informes de parte de Jiraiya diciéndole que muchos de sus espías han empezado a morir después de encontrar a Naruto.

Solo esperaba que el asesino de los espías, no sea el objetivo de búsqueda. Porque si era así, significaba que Naruto no quería ser encontrado. Aunque él no sabía que él chico que descuido, vendría por cuenta propia. Y ya no era el mocoso que pedía que lo entrenase.

* * *

 **Holaaa quetal? E aquí otro especial. Pero este trata sobre los sucesos despues de la marcha del rubio hibrido.**

 **Bueno, a decir verdad no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **La palabra (** Howaitoshadou **) significa "Sombra Blanca" eso es todo.**

 **Y que les pareció, les gusto, no les gusto? Déjenmelo en sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Ahora pasamos a los reviews jajaja XD…**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias viejo y aquí tienes otro cap… y ya se como implementar colmillo de acero, aunque no será el rubio su poseedor. Espero te agrade lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Victor018: Aquí tienes el cap viejo y lo del Harem ya tengo planeado y echo de donde las voy a quitar. Lo siento viejo… espero disfrutes el cap.**

 **Aten92: Jajajaja yo me reí haciendo el cap jaja**

 **Así es jajaja que le deparara al rubio…**

 **Y Sobre el entrenamiento, ya lo veras, realmente estuve pensando mucho una forma de que el rubio pase por una tortu… digo gran entrenamiento. Por eso las islas con diferentes climas, que se explico en el cap anterior.**

 **Y aquí tienes la respuesta a tus preguntas sobre los sucesos en konoha jajaja**

 **Espero te agrade el cap.**

 **Keneth Riddle: Y es un HOME RUN! Jajajaja espero disfrutes el cap**

 **Piratadelamuertesombria: Jajajaja sii pobrecito… ahora tiene que aguantarle a una ángel pervertida jajaja… gracias colega y aquí tenes el cap.**

 **Alex601: Viejo me dejas un discurso y yo te suelo responder con pequeñeces jajajaja… seeee Jibril!-Dice con estrellas en los ojos- y la tortu… entrenamiento empieza jajajaja… y claro Tannin era jugador profesional de los Medias Rojas jajajaja… A Himari la veras dentro de poco… muy poco. Y sobre el Harem ya lo tengo decidido viejo… no voy a añadir más mujeres de las que ya tengo planeado. Si sigo aumentando el harem, pues se me saldrá de las manos jejejeje…. Aquí tienes el cap disfrutalo. Y utiliza sabiamente tus reviews jajajaja**

 **P.D.: la perdida de la virginidad del rubio no le escribiré el Lemon… su segunda vez si lo hare… digamos que respetaremos la privacidad de su primera vez XD… naa mentira es por lo que tengo que hacer con el cap… será un Time Skip. Y explicación de sucesos… nuevamente**

 **Zafir09: Gracias viejo. Y seee Tannin como sensei, es igual a Naruto fuerte y tortura de por medio. Pues Jibril es del Manga/Anime y Novela ligera de "No Game, No Life". Lo de Gabriel see es posible, pero solo me queda pensar como no hacerla caer… y lo de Leviatán pues recuerda que dije dos de cuatro XD. Viejo es un fic porque tanta violencia hacia un personaje.. jajaja naaa mentira ese era el propósito que quería. Jibril tiene sus motivos del porque odia a los humanos… Y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Loquin: Jajajaja al parecer nadie espero la aparición de Tannin-O-san… y digamos que el rubio sufrirá y no digo por el entrenamiento XD… Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Emi92: Sep me rebusque mucho para no utilizar a Icaros o a Astorea… asi que Jibril fue la que se me ocurrió, ademas su personalidad y forma de actuar es perfecta para hacerle la contra a una de las parejas del rubio. Y sobre Tannin… Naruto es un hibrido… y entrenamiento ninja normal sería como un paseo por el campo jajaja aunque el paseo que Naruto recibirá será en el campo, pero no de la manera que espera jajaja. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo…**

 **Eso son todos los reviews…**

 **Si tienen algo que acatar pues hacedlo yo los leo y sobre el harem, ya no me pidáis a quien quiere que introduzca, la trama y los argumentos ya están, por lo que añadir a alguien que podría afectar la línea de la historia, pues complicaría las cosas.**

 **Bien suelo subir caps de manera semanal o quincenal, siempre intentando no superar los un mes… pues eso seguire intentándolo ya que ahora estoy teniendo varios problemas….**

 **Sin mas que decir…**

 **Chau chau**

 **MDRC97 fuera… paz**

 **P.D.: dentro de un rato levanto otro cap.**


	10. A2 Chapter 7

Se puede observar una cabaña, de dos pisos. Alrededor de esta casa, un campo abierto. Esta se encontraba en una de las islas de EarthRealm. Todo era tranquilo pero dentro de la casa.

 _ **/Crack/**_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose, antes de ser acompañado por un grito de dolor.

-Y bien ya vas a hablar?- decía una voz masculina. El chico parecía de dieciocho años, pero solo eran las apariencias. Rubio con hebras de pelo blanco, ojos bicolor, uno verde y el otro azul. Un brazo demonio que le llegaba hasta el hombro y un físico bien trabajado. La razón del porque se podía observar todo esto, era porque no llevaba nada sobre el torso para arriba, solo un pantalón de cuero y unas botas. Este era Naruto, de quince años y media los 1,80 de altura. En estos momentos se encontraba sujetando a un hombre, que estaba tumbado en el suelo y Naruto le estaba estirando ambos brazos. Ya le había roto uno de ellos, justamente el que estaba sujetando con su Devil Bringer.

El hombre portaba una máscara de medio rostro y estaba vestido completamente de negro- Pudrete!- dijo, aguantándose el dolor.

-Vamos, te dije que podíamos hacerlo fácil pero- decía el rubio antes de

 _ **/Crack/**_

Romper el otro brazo- tu quieres continuar con la manera difícil- continuo el rubio mientras escuchaba el grito del hombre al que estaba interrogando.- Volveré a preguntar. Que hace un espía del Gamma Sannin en Earth Realm? Y más te vale contestar- decía sonriente el rubio- porque si das una negativa, perderás tus brazos- finalizo cambiando esa sonrisa a una seriedad que hizo temblar al hombre que tenia sumido.

-Tú sabes él porque estamos aquí, te estamos buscando, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.- decía con dificultad el hombre.

-Te equivocaste de persona viejo- menciono infantil el rubio- Yo soy Naruto Sparda, así que, por ser el primero en contestarme después de unas simples fracturas- continuaba mientras soltaba los brazos del hombre- morirás rápido- finalizo antes de invocar Yamato e incrustarlo en la cabeza del enmascarado.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _Cuando más crecemos, mas tendemos a lamentarnos"_

 _-Barakamon_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Ideas de un retorno.**

Naruto había empezado su entrenamiento dos meses después de su 'calentamiento' con el dragón. Decir que el rubio, empezó a extrañar dichos 'calentamientos' era como decir que Jibril no era una pervertida.

Por tres años tuvo que aguantar la extraña manera de entrenamiento de un dragón, pero gracias a la compañía de dicha ángel, podía evitar las trampas y sellos de contención que Tannin había puesto por todas las islas. Lo único que no podía evitar era el domo de gravedad que cada isla tenía y el Dragón había puesto.

Su entrenamiento era simple, eran en total seis islas, sin contar la isla donde Shiro y Albedo se encontraban. Cada isla tenía su propio clima y terreno, La isla montañosa, donde rara vez dejaba de llover, la isla desértica, la isla nevada o tundra, el lugar donde empezó, que era el selvático amazónico, La isla con varios bosques, un lugar donde Naruto maldecía cada vez que podía ya que su clima era totalmente aleatorio, y por último la isla que era totalmente un campo abierto.

El rubio debía cruzar cada isla y encontrar un círculo de transporte que lo mandaba al siguiente. El no sabía cuál sería la siguiente zona.

En el selvático, su gravedad era por dos, pero le fue sin dificultad ya que había recorrido el lugar con anterioridad. Su único problema en esa isla fue la ángel, que cada vez que podía intentaba 'experimentar con su cuerpo'.

En la segunda isla, fue donde empezaron los verdaderos problemas. La isla desértica, su gravedad era por diez y al rubio le costaba moverse, tardo dos días en acostumbrarse, en cambio la ángel estaba como si nada. El rubio recorría el lugar, sin encontrar nada, solo arena, y así anduvieron varios días hasta que empezó a atacarlo la sed. Ese fue su primer problema, antes de que lo siga otro. Los errantes. Demonios que vivían en el mundo humano y les era imposible volver. En si los enemigos eran débiles, pero compensaban con la cantidad que atacaban al rubio. Los momentos que más atacaban, eran de noche. Naruto los llamo 'Grimm'. Tenían la forma humanoide, una piel amarilla y cuatro ojos rojos, eran altos y sus brazos llegaban a tocar el suelo, eran bastantes rápidos pero muy torpes, siempre estaban en grupo de no menos de diez. A veces se atacaban entre ellos, pero cuando actuaban de manera colectiva podían llegar a ser molestos. El rubio podía eliminarlos rápido haciendo uso de su brazo demonio, sin necesidad de utilizar sus espadas, incluso utilizaba su devil arm para agarrar a uno y lanzarlo lejos, provocando a veces que el resto del grupo lo persigan como si se tratase, de un montón de perros persiguiendo un palo. Paso el tiempo y la deshidratación empezaba a afectar al rubio, y preocupaba a su acompañante. Pero por cosa de suerte se toparon con un oasis en el centro de la isla y esta poseía un lago con agua pura. El rubio sin perder tiempo bebió toda el agua que necesitaba, y Jibril había creado con su magia una especie de cantimplora para cargar agua por si su amo lo necesitara nuevamente. Empezaron a continuar su camino, sin saber que el círculo de teletransportación se encontraba en una roca del oasis, cosa que ninguno de los dos pudo ver.

Pasaron los meses y ambos ya había recorrido toda la isla. Cada vez que el rubio necesitaba hidratarse estos volvían al oasis o Jibril le daba del agua que recolectaba. Así paso un tiempo, hasta que el rubio perdiendo la compostura por unos segundos, empezó a atacar a todos los Grimm que se encontraban rondando por el oasis y lanzando a uno contra la roca que poseía el círculo, allí pudo descubrirlo. Sin tiempo que perder lo usaron.

La tercera isla fue la montañosa, esta tenía la gravedad elevado por veinticinco. Al aparecer en la isla, lo primero que paso con el rubio fue caer de rodillas al suelo, la gravedad era muy alta. Con ayuda de la ángel, pudo ponerse de pie pero aun le costaba caminar. Unos metros más adelante de donde aparecieron, vieron un cartel que estaba escrito y firmado por Tannin, explicándole que tenían que hacer en esa isla. Su misión era escalar la montaña más alta y en la cima se encontraba el círculo y un regalo para el rubio. Pero venia una advertencia, cada vez que más escalaban, más alta era la gravedad puesta. El rubio solo podía maldecir antes de empezar a escalar. Varios meses pasó y solo había llegado hasta la mitad de la montaña, las incesantes lluvias provocaban que las rocas sean resbalosas y con la gravedad en aumento, para el rubio era como trepar el infierno. Su comparación estaba muy cerca de la realidad. Pero al menos cuando caía, no era mucho si lo hacía, ya que Jibril lo ayudaba con las pequeñas resbaladas, pero aun así se notaba que a ella también le costaba volar por el lugar. En un momento pensó pedirle para llegar hasta la cima ya que ella podía volar, pero Jibril le informo que no podía ya que el peso aumentaba y ahora mismo solo tenía fuerzas para mantenerse ella en el aire. Pero después de un tiempo pudieron llegar a la cima.

Cuando llegaron, la gravedad aumentada parecía haber desaparecido y el rubio encontró una caja en el lugar. Al abrirlo, encontró un talismán que parecía una calavera con el cráneo hecho de flamas. Al tocarlo con su Devil Bringer, este lo absorbió y las raíces negras que tenía en su brazo demonio, se elevaron hasta su hombro. Naruto no sabía que paso hasta que leyó la nota que se encontraba dentro de la caja y que explicaba que era aquel extraño objeto. Se sorprendió al saber que ahora podía estirar su Devil Arm varios metros y podía pegarlo por la pared u otra persona, utilizándolo como un arpón, para traerlo hacia su dirección y viceversa. Después de leer la nota, miro a su alrededor no encontrando el circulo. Pero si vio una roca de gran tamaño desafiando las leyes de la física, ya que se encontraba flotando a unos metros de la punta de la montaña. Jibril se acerco a la roca, para ver que allí se encontraba el Círculo de teletransportación. Por lo que el rubio utilizo su nueva habilidad para poder llegar hasta allí y salir de la isla. Ninguno de los dos sabia que en la punta de la montaña la gravedad estaba aumentada por cien y que gracias a la escalada, sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a la gravedad, a una velocidad impresionante.

La cuarta isla era la nevada, y no poseía gravedad aumentada. Usando las enseñanzas de Albedo, uso su youki para calentar su cuerpo, mientras que Jibril parecía no afectarle la temperatura. Empezaron a recorrer la isla hasta encontrarse con un pequeño pueblo. El lugar parecía fantasma, no había ninguna persona, pero al llegar al centro de la ciudad, varios guerreros armados con lanza salieron de la nada, emboscando al rubio y la pelirosacea. Jibril iba a atacar a todos los que rodearon, pero Naruto le pidió que se calmara. Uno de los guerreros se acerco al rubio y le pregunto qué querían en el lugar, a lo que este solo le contesto que querían un lugar para pasar la noche y un mapa de la isla si era posible. Los guerreros aceptaron ayudarlo. Estos lo llevaron con su líder, y allí se presentaron correctamente, muchos se arrodillaron frente al rubio, cuando el líder les comento que significaba el brazo que poseía.

Pasaron unos meses y el rubio conoció un poco la aldea, tenían una extraña forma de pensar, ya que ellos conseguían las cosas a través de las peleas, ya sea terreno, dinero y incluso mujeres. Poniendo dos clases en la aldea, los fuertes y los débiles. El único puesto por el que no se luchaba era por el puesto de líder. Algo raro según el rubio.

Varios habían desafiado al rubio con la intención de quedarse con la hermosa ángel, pero el rubio rechazaba cada uno de los desafíos, pero eran muy insistentes, por lo que acepto un reto.

La batalla termino en segundos, con Naruto habiendo enterrado la cabeza del hombre en el suelo. Dejaron de desafiarlo a él y fueron hacia la ángel, pidiendo su obediencia si ganaban una batalla. Muchos de los hombres creían que por ser mujer sería fácil vencerla, que equivocados estaban.

Naruto no sabía exactamente las capacidades de la ojipurpura en una pelea, pero sabía que era fuerte y no le preocupaba si la desafiaban, por lo que simplemente le pidió que no los mate si eso pasaba. Solo bastaba una batalla para que dejaran en paz a la pelirosacea. Y muchos decían que, aunque parezca un ángel, ella era el sadismo personificado, ya que a diferencia del rubio, Jibril alargaba la pelea torturando a su contrincante.

El rubio había estado recorriendo la isla todo ese tiempo y volvía a la aldea para descansar. Había conseguido ropa nueva y podía asearse con más normalidad, el tiempo allí fue algo tranquilo, volviendo a ser Jibril su único problema, ya que ella se acercaba con intenciones nada santas, incluso una vez la sorprendió, cuando esta lo estaba desvistiendo mientras dormía, en un intento de violación por parte de la ángel, aunque se excuso con una supuesta recolección de DNA.

Naruto se preguntaba, como esa ángel pervertida, llego a ser hija de Dios. Esa era la duda que siempre tendrá en mente

Pasaron seis meses para encontrar el círculo, el rubio se despidió de la aldea diciendo que agradecía la hospitalidad y los momentos entretenidos al ver sus peleas, mientras que el líder le dijo que le daría una acompañante para sus viajes y que sería de mucha ayuda, en agradecimiento por que 'El Heredero, visito su humilde pueblo'. El rubio quedo desconcertado al ver que una gata blanca de ojos lila seria la que lo acompañaría, pero no se negó. Y así se fueron de la isla. Con una acompañante que daría muchas sorpresas en el futuro.

Ya habían pasado un total de dos años y el rubio había recorrido cuatro de seis islas.

La quinta isla era la zona de bosques, el lugar que Naruto maldeciría eternamente. La gravedad volvía a estar aumentada por cien. Pero esta vez el rubio no lo sentía, igual que Jibril. En cambio la gata no podía levantarse, por lo que el rubio la llevo cargando consigo. Pasado unas semanas la gata podía caminar unos pasos, pero aun le costaba, así que el rubio la ponía en su cabeza y esta se acostaba disfrutando el viaje y la calidez del rubio. Así paso el primer mes y la gata le tomo el gusto a estar sobre el rubio, pero después del primer mes fue donde los cambios repentinos de clima empezaron a azotar al grupo y la razón del porque Naruto odiaría dicha isla. Jibril usando una de sus magias invoco una barrera que los protegía del agua por las lluvias y el frio de la nieve, cosa que era totalmente aleatoria, en cuestión de segundos podía pasar de despejado, a lluvioso y de este a nevado. Pero la barrera se encargaba de protegerlos del loco clima, pero no los protegía de los errantes que aparecían en el lugar. Además de los Grimm, un nuevo tipo de enemigo apareció, los Vanguard. Parecían humanos, pero su rostro era momificado, portaban una gran guadaña y estaban vestidos con una túnica de cuerpo completo de color negro. Si bien eran lentos, lo compensaban con su habilidad de teletransportación, y lo peor de todo, podían surgir del suelo en un ataque ascendente. Para suerte del rubio, no eran muy resistentes, por lo que unos cuantos cortes con Rebellion y listo. Pero aun así eran muy molestos, ya que estos no producían ningún sonido y aparecían por sorpresa.

El rubio busco un lugar abierto donde montar un campamento, para convertirlo en el punto de descanso cuando llegue las noches, pero no encontraron dicho lugar, así que Naruto usando a Yamato, corto todo en un buen perímetro, ya sea arboles o enemigos, consiguiendo así un lugar 'abierto'. El rubio recorría la isla en las mañanas y por las noches Jibril ponía una barrera en los alrededores, para que ningún errante los molestara.

Paso tres meses y el rubio aprovecho ese corto periodo para practicar con su chakra.

Aun faltaba unos meses antes de que se cumpla los tres años. Usando sabiamente el tiempo, los separo, en caza de enemigos por las noches, entrenamiento de cualquier tipo por la mañana y búsqueda del círculo por la tarde. Faltando dos meses para completar el año, el rubio encontró el círculo y también ya tenía varias técnicas aprendidas con sus espadas, su control de chakra ya era más estable, pero seguía siendo un asco, ya dominaba los poderes que tenia con su devil bringer y retomo su entrenamiento de taijutsu del 'Akuma no Ikari'. Con su taijutsu al descuidarlo, perdió la energía que tenía anteriormente, pero al retomar su entrenamiento, se dio cuenta que al golpear con su brazo demonio, este creaba una onda de viento bastante potente y golpeaba todo lo que esté en un alcance de dos metros, y si era un impacto directo el golpe era de temer. Si antes de ser hibrido, el estilo ya era peligroso, ahora era mortal. Usando el círculo, se fueron a la última isla.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que en sus entrenamientos extras, Jibril lo miraba con un sonrojo notable y baba cayendo de su boca, seguro pensando en alguna que otra cosa pervertida. Y para su extrañeza la gata blanca lo miraba con admiración y leve sonrojo?. Para el rubio la gata solo era como su mascota, porque era solamente un animal, verdad?.

Llegando a la última isla de su entrenamiento con Tannin, se encontraron en el campo abierto, y este lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa. En el lugar no había gravedad y el Rey dragón le pidió amablemente a la ángel que se retirara o que se apartara un poco. Jibril hizo caso al dragón y se llevo a la pequeña 'gata' consigo, a una zona segura, sabiendo que iba a suceder ahora.

Naruto deducía los motivos del porque Tannin pidió tal cosa a la pelirosacea, y estas dudas fueron automáticamente respondidas, cuando el Dragón lila lo ataco sin siquiera dejarlo pestañear, golpeándolo y mandándolo varios metros atrás. Sin saberlo el dragón tenía una leve sonrisa ya que a diferencia de antes, el rubio no salió volando varios kilómetros.

A diferencia de su 'calentamiento' esta vez el dragón era mucho más rápido y sus golpes eran mucho más potentes, eso lo supo cuando el segundo golpe, Naruto logro evadirlo, y el dragón había creado un cráter de tamaño considerable. Ese día empezó la última prueba del rubio en su entrenamiento, darle a Tannin una gran batalla.

Por un mes Naruto fue brutalmente golpeado, el dragón ni siquiera se molestaba en usar sus ataques mágicos o su aliento dragonico. Pero en ese mes el rubio adquirió sin saberlo una gran resistencia física contra los impactos, que juntado con su fuerza adquirida en las otras islas, lo harían un enemigo formidable en un futuro, pero ahora era una bolsa de boxeo para el Rey Dragón.

El rubio no podía defenderse, realmente esa era la fuerza de su sensei? Se preguntaba, para luego recordar que en sus 'calentamientos' Tannin no golpeaba de esa manera, dándose cuenta que solo estaba jugando con él y ahora iba con todo.

Estaba por rendirse, pero escucho las palabras de sus versiones alternas en su mente, el no podía rendirse, el no podía bajar la cabeza, tenía una promesa que cumplir, tenía que ser más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos. Con todo eso en mente, su aura exploto.

Las raíces que se habían extendido en el brazo del rubio, se ensancharon, consumiendo completamente su brazo derecho. El dolor que había sentido por los golpes del dragón, eran simples caricias con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Tannin miraba con una sonrisa lo que estaba sucediendo con el rubio. El aura de Naruto parecía agrandarse y una figura parecía formarse detrás de él. La figura de un demonio, una figura que Tannin conocía perfectamente, Alter Sparda. En cuestión de segundos la figura desapareció, y un pilar de energía salió disparado hacia el cielo, y fue sentido por todo el mundo, además de otros reinos, quitándole una sonrisa a varios entes, Naruto había completado al cien por cien, su hibridación.

Así como el aura había aumentado, descendió, mostrando a Naruto, pero la apariencia del rubio había cambiado. Su pelo se había alargado un poco más, seguía siendo alborotado pero era más caído, tenia hebras blancas entre su cabellera rubia, uno de sus ojos dejo de ser azul y paso a ser uno de color verde. Pero lo más resaltante era su brazo, seguía teniendo su aspecto demoniaco, pero tenía ligeras diferencias. Además de llegarle hasta los hombros, ahora su palma era completamente blanca, pero las venas que resaltaban se dividían en cuatro colores, uno era lila, otro era dorado, el siguiente era azul y el último, además de la vena más grande era completamente blanco.

Naruto se había observado, sorprendiéndose del nuevo aspecto de su brazo derecho, además de darse cuenta que había crecido un poco mas y las heridas provocadas por el Rey dragón, desaparecieron.

Después de su rápido chequeo, su mirada paso a ser mas desafiante, y esta se había posado en el Rey dragón. Invocando a Rebellion y a Yamato para la batalla se percato, de los cambios de estas. Los esqueletos de Rebellion habían abierto su mandíbula y en ambos cráneos los colmillos de estos crecieron, además de que su filo parecía haber aumentado, y con Yamato, el dragón que tenía grabado en su funda, se había extendido por toda esta.

Jibril estaba en ese momento con baba cayéndole de la boca y un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz, murmurando cosas sobre experimentar y disfrutar del cuerpo nuevo de su 'Master'. Mientras que la 'Gata' miraba con asombro y un sonrojo el cambio del rubio.

La batalla entre el Rey Dragón y el Heredero había comenzado y esta vez, Naruto no era brutalmente golpeado, pero aun así no dejaba de recibir golpes. La batalla se extendió una semana más, pero aunque el rubio hubiese obtenido más poder, aun no era rival para la experiencia que Tannin poseía. Ya cansado, Naruto se había desplomado en el suelo con una sonrisa. El dragón también se encontraba sonriente y miraba con orgullo a su pupilo. En solo tres años se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para darle una gran batalla. Fue en ese momento que el entrenamiento del rubio había acabado. El Rey Dragón dijo que ya estaba listo para cuidarse solo y cuidar a sus personas importantes. Naruto ya estaba listo para recorrer el mundo a sus trece años.

Tannin invoco un circulo donde los tele transportaría junto a las chicas del rubio, pero antes de retirarse, este le hizo firmar un pergamino, sorprendiéndose que ahora el sería capaz de contactar a los dragones como su contrato de invocación o familiar. Después de eso fue enviado a la isla donde se encontraban Shiro y Albedo.

Al llegar allí, las hermanas vieron el nuevo aspecto del rubio sonrojándose, mientras que el rubio iba a saludar, pero fue interrumpido por una tecleada de Shiro, antes de ser besado por ella con amor y como si no hubiera un mañana. Después le toco a la ojidorada, que empezó a besarlo con ternura y mucho cariño. Todo era alegría por el regreso del rubio, hasta que Naruto sorpresivamente, empezó a ser besado por Jibril, pero a diferencia de lo que intentaba en su entrenamiento, ese beso era con cariño y no con lujuria. Fue en eso cuando la albina y la pelinegra se percataron de las acompañantes del rubio, antes de que un aura homicida empezara a ser despedida por las hermanas. A la gata no le dieron tanta importancia porque era un 'animal', pero a la ángel, si que tenían ganas de desplumarla.

Naruto al sentir el aura que desprendían sus parejas, pues, sabía que estaba en un gran problema, sintiendo su muerte inminente. Muchos pensarían que sería Shiro la que empezaría su ataque de celos, pero, para sorpresa del rubio, fue Albedo la que salto contra Jibril. Ambas se miraban desafiantes y con una sonrisa que daría miedo a cualquiera. El rubio iba a huir del lugar, para dejar que arreglen sus diferencias, pero fue detenido por Shiro que lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, demasiado dulce, extremadamente dulce y que provoco un escalofrió y profundo miedo en el rubio. Si definitivamente iba a sufrir peor que en su entrenamiento.

Observando el intercambio de palabras entre Albedo y Jibril, parecía que se conocían con anterioridad, además de los insultos como "Cuervo sucio" o "Pajarraca sádica", definitivamente se conocían de algún lado, eran lo pensamientos del rubio.

Después de sus discusiones, las hermanas tortu… preguntaron al rubio donde se conocieron, para ser respondido por un adolo… temeroso ojimixto, diciéndole que fue en su entrenamiento con Tannin, antes de seguir con la tortu… sesión de entrenamiento extra, por parte de las hermanas y extrañamente la gata que parecía estar también ¿celosa?.

Momentos después las tres empezaron a pelear por llamar la atención del rubio y quien dormiría con él, pareciendo Fangirls, aunque dichas Fangirls tenían la capacidad de plantarle la cara a un Kage. Para evitar problemas, Naruto eligió a la 'gata' y las chicas podían jurar que esta las miraba con aire de superioridad. Al día siguiente la decisión del rubio desato el infierno.

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver al rubio acostado en una cama, durmiendo plácidamente y alado de él se encontraba una mujer de unos catorce años, un rostro bello, de facciones suaves y un largo cabello negro. Piernas bien definidas, glúteos firmes, cintura plana y unos pechos copa C llegando a D. Lo más resaltante eran las orejas de gato que sobresalían de la cabeza y una cola que salía de su cintura. La mujer se encontraba completamente desnuda y abrazando al rubio como si de un peluche se tratase.

Shiro entro en la habitación del rubio, y fue directo a abrir las cortinas del lugar- Darling es hora de leva…- pero sus palabras murieron al ver como se encontraba 'SU' Naruto.

-Nee-san ya despertaste a Naru-kun, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos a…ho…ra- decía Albedo entrando a la habitación, antes de quedarse congelada en su sitio viendo como estaba su pareja.

-Are? Master! guhehe cuando será mi turno? Guhehehe- decía Jibril que estaba parada en el techo mirando al rubio con una sonrisa inocente que contrariaba a la mirada pervertida que poseía, ninguna se percato de cuando había entrado, pero estaban más ocupadas observando con ojos asesinos al rubio, empezando a liberar su aura. Bueno, mas Shiro que Albedo.

-Shiro-chan? Al-chan? Jibril? Podrían cerrar la cortina, el entrenamiento de O-san fue agotador así que me dejarían dormir con Neko-chan tranquilamente, por favor?- decía el rubio adormilado, abrazando a la mujer que tenía a su lado, haciendo que esta empiece a ronronear.

-Darling, me podrías decir quién es ella- pregunto de una manera bastante tétrica, haciendo que el rubio, la mire aun adormilado, pero con duda.

-Quien?- pregunto el rubio.

-La que estas abrazando- decía peligrosamente la albina.

-Eh?- fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de girar su cabeza y observar que estaba abrazando a una mujer con una larga cabellera negra, con cola y unas orejas de gato de color blanco- Ah! Neko-chan- dijo el rubio-… NEKO-CHAN!?- exclamo en un grito con sorpresa en su voz, logrando que la mujer a su lado empiece a despertarse.

-Naruto-kun- decía la mujer adormilada, abriendo levemente sus parpados, dejando ver sus profundos ojos lilas, antes de acercarse al rubio, para empezar a lamerle el cuello y luego abrazarlo más fuerte, para quedar dormida nuevamente.

De manera mecánica el rubio giro su cabeza, hacia la albina que era la única que estaba desprendiendo un aura homicida, ya que Albedo estaba con una sonrisa diciendo algo sobre un "Aumento en el Harem" y Jibril estaba imaginando cosas que haría con el rubio cuando estén solos. Por lo que la única persona peligrosa en la habitación era la peliblanca.

-Dar-ling- dijo de manera sepulcral la peliblanca. Si el rubio iba a sufrir.

 **Fin Flashback**

Ese día Naruto recordaría un motivo más para no enojar a Shiro, aunque el rubio le dijo que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera para compensarle. Lo que le pidió Shiro pues… digamos que el rubio se sonrojo de manera atómica, pero acepto, haciendo feliz a la peliblanca.

Después de aquel momento, conocieron correctamente a la 'gata'. Ella era una Nekomata que respondía al nombre de Himari y que por elección de su pueblo ella seria la que acompañaría al 'Heredero'. Shiro miraba con mala cara a la 'Neko', mientras que Albedo solo miraba con una sonrisa a la nueva chica. Mientras tanto Jibril, seguía en la habitación del rubio, pérdida en sus fantasías.

Ya solucionado el problema de la 'gata'. Albedo explico cómo se moverían. Ellos empezaron a utilizar círculos de teletransportación para moverse desde Earth Realm, al continente Shinobi y viceversa. El objetivo era simple, que Naruto gane experiencia en el campo real de batalla. Las chicas conseguían información sobre el objetivo a cazar y el rubio les daba dicha caza a los ninjas renegados o demonios errantes.

Los Nuke-nin que cazaba eran de Rango D, C y B. Raras veces cazaba a uno de rango A. Y hasta el momento solo estaba cazando a uno de Rango S.

En un año limpio el libro Bingo de los Ninjas Renegados D y C. Ganándose el apodo de "Howaitoshadou" ya que los que sobrevivieron a un encuentro contra el rubio, solo lograban ver una sombra y una luz tenue de color blanco. Más no a la persona que los ataco. Ganándose un puesto en el libro bingo como mercenario rango A.

Además ese año formo una relación con las otras dos mujeres, con Himari tenía una relación de pareja, al igual que Shiro y Albedo, pero con Jibril era más una relación, Amo, Maestro, Amante. Una relación bastante extraña.

Ese año el rubio también paso a ser un 'adulto'. El motivo es simple. Shiro se había llevado su primera vez, cuando quedaron solos en la cabaña de Earth Realm, lo más sorprendente fue que el rubio fue quien empezó el evento, pero Shiro no opuso resistencia alguna. Mientras que la mencionada desde entonces estaba más sonriente de lo normal. Ninguna de las otras mujeres supo que Shiro se había llevado la virginidad del rubio.

El rubio cumplió quince años y su categoría en el libro bingo subió a doble A, rozando a S. Y con sus catorce años, empezó los problemas con las aldeas Ninjas. En Kumogakure, el Raikage lo buscaba para reclutarlo. En Kirigakure el Mizukage Yagura, quería su cabeza, al igual que Oonoki, el Tsuchikage de Iwagakure. Sus motivos eran simples, era un potencial enemigo y querían eliminarlo lo más pronto posible. En Sunagakure, no había problemas, ya que estos no le tomaban importancia a las acciones del rubio, aunque si investigaban su identidad y paradero.

Pero la aldea que más problema le andaba causando era Konohagakure, ya que el Gamma Sannin, Jiraiya, utilizaba sus espías para poder dar con su paradero, estos querían reclutarlo o matarlo, pero por un error suyo descubrieron su identidad, al menos, no fue como el mercenario, sino como el hijo perdido del Hokage, manteniendo a salvo su estado de "Howaitoshadou" la sombra blanca.

Por varios meses estuvo matando a los espías para evitar que divulguen la información de su antigua identidad, y eso fue hasta que empezaron a aparecer en donde vivía, que era Earth Realm, desde entonces solía encontrarse con estos con más frecuencia, pero a veces él o sus chicas lograban encargarse de ellos antes de que salieran de la isla. Aun así, no pudo evitar que Konoha descubra que el Hijo perdido del Hokage seguía vivo y se encontraba en alguna parte escondido.

Ese año fue el más problemático, ya que entre cazar a ninjas y demonios, tenía que evadir a los espías del Sannin de los sapos, además de que había ninjas de Konoha que empezaron a movilizarse en su búsqueda. Ese fue el año más movido del rubio, llevándonos hasta ahora, un rubio de quince años, que acaba de asesinar a uno de los molestos espías.

* * *

 **Earth Realm - Hogar de Naruto Sparda**

-Con este, ya van cuatro esta semana- decía Naruto mirando el cadáver del espía- bien, mejor lo llevo al bosque para que sea alimento de los Grimm- comento invocando su devil arm y agarrando al cuerpo inerte. Pero al momento que iba a salir.

-Darling! Ya volvimos!- decía una sonriente Shiro mientras entraba a la cabaña, ya no llevaba su kimono negro, ahora traía uno blanco con bordes marrones, llevaba puesto el collar que el rubio le había regalado. Su cabello estaba recogido con un listón negro, dejando su cabellera en una larga cola de caballo, con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro resaltándolo más. Al entrar, se sonroja al ver que el rubio estaba con el torso desnudo, pero ese sonrojo desapareció cuando vio el cadáver que estaba siendo agarrado por el brazo etéreo de Naruto- Otro más? Cuanto ya van? Tres? Cuatro?- comento mientras las demás mujeres entraban al hogar.

-Master! Porque no lo dejaste vivo un rato mas, yo quería divertirme un momento! ufufufu- comento Jibril cambiando su risita pervertida por una completamente sadica. Su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma a excepción que tenía un guante violeta en su brazo derecho, con una pulsera de plata y un pequeño diamante incrustado en esta.

-Naruto-kun, porque evita o mata a los espías? Ya sé que no quiere que los descubra pero aun no entiendo el motivo- pregunto Himari mirando al rubio con duda, su cola y sus orejas estaban escondidas, y su cuerpo ahora con sus dieciséis años, tuvo sus leves cambios, había crecido un poco mas y su silueta era más curvilínea. Llevaba puesto un kimono de batalla rojo con bordes dorados, una mini negra debajo de esta y unas botas negras. En su cintura estaba una katana, no tenia funda, por lo que estaba atado a una soga especial, el filo parecía estar oxidado. Jibril también miraba con duda al rubio.

-Es cierto. En todos estos años aun no les conté a ti y a Jibril sobre mi pasado jeje no te preocupes llevare esto a los Grimm para mantenerlos ocupados y después les cuento o pregúntenle a Shiro-chan o Al-chan, ellas también saben mi historia- dijo el rubio empezando a marcharse de la habitación, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta- Oigan Shiro-chan, Al chan, cuánto tiempo llevo fuera de Konoha?- pregunto.

-Pues… unos siete años- la que contesto fue Albedo, al igual que su hermana había cambiado, aun seguía con su pelo suelto, y un vestido del mismo diseño, solo que este era de color completamente negro, su colgante con forma de telaraña ha sido remplazado por el collar que Naruto le había regalado- porque lo preguntas Naru-kun?-

-Siete años eh?- decía el rubio mientras se retiraba- creo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a cumplir la condición- menciono marchándose, dejando a Jibril y Himari con dudas por la respuesta. En cambio la pelinegra alada y la albina sonrieron sabiendo que significaba eso.

-Que quiere decir Master, con cumplir la condición?- pregunto Jibril.

-En serio quieren saber, se lo podemos contar o pueden esperar y que Naru-kun les cuente- dijo la pelinegra en respuesta.

-Naruto-kun dijo que podíamos preguntarles a ustedes por lo que no le veo problema- comento Himari.

Con eso dicho, Shiro y Albedo, no dijeron nada solo se fueron a la sala de la estructura y empezaron a contarle lo que saben del rubio antes de conocerlo. Ese día la forma en que Jibril y Himari mirarían al rubio cambiaria bastante.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El rubio había llegado con el cadáver a un bosque no muy espeso, buscando a un grupo de Grimm, encontrándolos cerca de un lago.

-OIGAN RETRASADOS!- grito el rubio llamando la atención de los errantes, que empezaron a correr hacia él- AQUÍ TIENEN EL ALMUERZO!- grito Naruto lanzando el cadáver en dirección de los Grimm.

La escena era brutal, apenas el cuerpo del espía toco el suelo, los errantes saltaron sobre este peleándose por un pedazo, desmembrándolo y esparciendo las viseras de este por todas partes. El rubio ya estaba acostumbrado, en especial porque había lanzado una vez, a uno de los espías vivo, y este no pudo defenderse por la cantidad con la que atacaron, devorándolo vivo. El ojimixto aun recuerda los gritos agónicos de aquel hombre, pero no tenía ninguna pisca de remordimiento por haberlo hecho. Naruto ya era un asesino frio cuando lo ameritaba.

-Bien con eso dejaran de molestar otra temporada- dijo el rubio viendo como devoraban el cadáver, para luego sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

-Enserio que eres violento chico- dijo una voz gruesa detrás de él- yo no te enseñe a ser sádico jeje-

-Jajaja me lo dice el ser, que me dio un entrenamiento infernal jaja además de darme la paliza de mi vida- decía divertido- cuanto tiempo O-san- dijo el rubio, ladeando la cabeza y saludando al rey dragón que aterrizo a su lado.

-Seis meses no?- decía el dragón con una sonrisa, antes de que su cuerpo se iluminara y de quince metros pase a un dragón de tamaño mediano, de la misma altura del rubio- me contaron que quieres regresar. Sabes que si lo haces los problemas te seguirán a dónde vas no?- comento Tannin.

-Vaya te enteraste rápido- contesto pensando en la velocidad que Albedo le menciono a Tannin su idea- pero, si quiero regresar, ya son siete años que no veo a mis Jijis- decía el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica- que estarán haciendo? De seguro Hiruzen-jiji estará leyendo sus revistas porno y Danzou-jii-san esta molestándolo jeje- dijo el rubio sonriendo, para luego mirar al dragón- Oye Tannin-O-san, que tal esta Kuro-chan?- pregunto el rubio al dragón a su lado.

-Está mejor, desde que la visitaste, no para de decir que quiere volver a verte, su único amigo- comento el dragón lila.

-Espero se mejore. Y sobre…- el rubio iba a preguntar algo más.

-Encontramos rastros en varios puntos del continente Shinobi, pero el lugar donde la esencia es más fuerte es en tu aldea natal- interrumpió Tannin- lo raro es que esta mesclado, con otra esencia, posiblemente sea como tú, una hibrida, pero una hibridación artificial, aunque no sabría decirte si es demoniaca, sacra o natural como los Youkai, los rastros que posee es muy débil, pero aun así ya no es completamente humana- continuo.

-Entiendo, gracias por la ayuda O-san- agradeció el rubio.

-No hay de que Naruto, pero quién crees que haya provocado eso chico? Alguna idea- comento/pregunto el Dragón.

-Solo una persona, Orochimaru- dijo serio el rubio, observando que los Grimm se llevaban los restos del cadáver.

-Te refieres al hombre con el contrato de las serpientes?- menciono Tannin.

-El mismo, es el único criminal de rango S que estoy cazando y el maldito es muy escurridizo, además con lo que me dijiste, es más seguro decir que ha experimentado con ella- respondió el rubio, su rostro estaba serio, pero en su mirar se notaba enojo.

-Pues esa es toda la información que pude conseguir, sobre esa persona. Que harás una vez la encuentres?- dijo curioso el rey dragón.

-Pues liberarla y a todos los prisioneros que estén allí, ella es una de las tres personas que pueden despertarlo a 'él' por lo que tengo que protegerla- dijo el rubio antes de suspirar- demonios, quien diría que ser el 'Heredero' sería tan difícil, aun no voy a mi "reino" y ya sé que tengo que luchar contra un montón de demonios de gran poder, errantes por todos lados y un ser que es capaz de destruir dimensiones- decía irritado- yo solo quiero una vida tranquila y pacífica con mis chicas-

-Jajaja solo tienes quince años y ya te quejas sobre tu estado demoniaco actual jajaja, ya quiero ver cuando subas como Rey Demonio- decía divertido el dragón.

-No jodas lagartija- dijo el rubio, cansado, retirándose hacia la cabaña.

-Jajaja lo que tu digas mocoso, nos vemos- dijo el dragón emprendiendo vuelo.

Naruto llego a la cabaña pensativo, realmente ya era tiempo de volver y si no se equivocaba, este año era la graduación de los gennin de su generación.- Bueno eso lo sabré cuando vayamos- dijo aburrido el rubio haciendo de lado esos pensamientos.

Al momento de entrar a la casa, fue recibido por un abrazo de Himari, que tenía sus orejas y cola de gata al descubierto. Además de una Jibril que no se comportaba pervertida menté.

-Bien… que paso mientras yo no estaba- pregunto el rubio mirando a la peliblanca y la ojidorada, estas lo estaban observando con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sucede Master, es que Shiro-sama y la Cuervo, nos conto su historia- decía de manera educada la ángel. Quitándole una gota de sudor al rubio, por como se había referido hacia Shiro y Albedo. Pero más hacia Albedo. Al parecer su rivalidad seguía en aumento después de todos estos años.

-Eso quiere decir que ya lo saben, pero eso no explica el porqué se comportan así?- pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

-Es porque no sé cómo puedes ser así, seguir luchando y haciéndose más fuerte, aun después de haber estado prácticamente solo toda su vida- decía Himari, apretando mas el agarre de su abrazo y enroscando su cola al cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto solo sonríe suavemente y pone su mano derecha en la cabeza de la Nekomata empezando a acariciarla- Tienes razón, es difícil luchar y continuar cuando estas solo, pero, deje de estarlo cuando conocí a mis 'abuelos' y luego empecé a conocerle a cada una de ustedes, esa soledad, quedo en mi pasado- decía tranquilo el rubio- mi futuro aun falta para que se cumpla- dijo pensando en las palabras de sus alternativos- pero ahora estoy viviendo mi presente, y ustedes están en ella, las personas que amo y protegeré con toda mis fuerzas- menciono sonrojando a las mujeres- así que, no cambien su comportamiento hacia mi persona solo porque saben mi pasado vale?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Himari y Jibril.

-Entonces Master- decía la ángel mirando al rubio- me dejara experimentar con su cuerpo guehehehe- si, al parecer había captado el mensaje del rubio.

-Aléjate de él, Pajarraca de cuarta- decía una sonriente Albedo, comportándose como su hermana y liberando su aura. Siendo respondida de la misma manera por Jibril.

-Tienes algún problema de que me acerque a MI Master, Cuervo-san- decía Jibril reproduciendo la misma acción de Albedo.

-Por cierto chicas, tengo algo que decirles- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todas y parando el pequeño pleito.

-Ya te decidiste, no es así, Darling?- pregunto o más bien afirmo la peliblanca.

-Así es Shiro-chan, ya me decidí y creo que es hora de cumplir la condición de Jiji, además los espías dejaran de molestarnos- dijo el rubio.

-Eso significa que volverá no Naru-kun- menciono la Pelinegra alada.

-Volveremos… recuerda que Jiji aun me debe la casa, de la apuesta de aquella vez. Por lo que chicas nos vamos a Konoha- dijo el rubio sonriente.

* * *

 **Holeee, bien aquí comienza el arco 2…**

 **Bueno la verdad no puedo decir mucho, solo preguntar… les gusto, no les gusto?... si encuentran algún error o quieren criticar o aportar algo díganmelo… yo los recibiré con gusto.**

 **Apareció Himari, si la razón de no poner muchos momentos sobre ella pues es que su historia aquí no es a la de su Anime o Manga… por lo que yo solo estoy utilizando al personaje, pero el argumento aplicado a este es completamente diferente.**

 **Bien ahora sobre los errantes enemigos que aparecieron en el cap.**

 **-Grimm: son demonios salvajes de clase baja, rápidos a la hora de correr, son extremadamente débiles, pero el estar en grupo compensan su debilidad, su inteligencia es baja a tal punto que se atacan entre ellos, pero saben actuar de manera colectiva algunas veces, suelen estar en grupos de 10 para arriba. Para saber su apariencia, solo busquen Grimm del juego Resistance y lo encontraran, yo solo les alargue los brazos.**

 **-Vanguard o Vanguardia: Demonios salvajes de clase baja-media, no son muy resistentes, suelen estar solos, y atacan sorpresivamente, cuando caminan son lentos, pero utilizan su habilidad de teletransportación para moverse en cortas distancias. Son capaces de crear un punto de aparición en el suelo y atacar de forma ascendente con su teletransportación. Portan una gran guadaña. Apariencia, ver Vanguard de DmC3.**

 **Pues eso es todo. Espero sus hermosísimos Reviews y hasta la próxima…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau Chau.**

 **P.D.: Ando muy EMOtivo últimamente…**


	11. A2 Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _El poder lo controla todo… y sin poder no puedes proteger nada. Por no hablar de ti mismo"_

 _-Vergil Sparda_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: El Regreso. Un gennin Hibrido.**

 **En algún punto del país del fuego**

Se puede observar a un grupo de cinco personas caminando. Una de ellas era un hombre y las otras cuatro mujeres. El grupo estaba conformado por Naruto y sus chicas, que iban en dirección a Konohagakure.

Las mujeres del rubio estaban vestidas de igual manera que en Earth Realm. En cambio Naruto, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con cola dividida, una remera gris opaca con un zip-up rojo debajo de esta, pantalón de cuero y unas botas de color negro. Las mangas de la gabardina estaban arremangadas hasta el codo, dejando al descubierto ambos brazos del rubio, demoniaco y humano, pudiéndose observar que Naruto ya no ocultaba su Devil Bringer. En la zona del hombro, se puede observar un grabado en la gabardina de color blanco, tenía la forma de una espada con cuernos, en un lado de la espada poseía un ala y en la otra tenia la forma de un hacha. Esa insignia, era el logo del Clan Sparda y antes de salir de Earth Realm, Shiro lo había grabado en la gabardina.

Albedo y Jibril, enroscaron sus alas a sus cuerpos dándole una forma de una falda hecha completamente de plumas, haciéndolas ver extrovertidas. Y pusieron un hechizo que ocultaba sus cuernos y Halo respectivamente. Esa idea se las dio el rubio.

-Naruto-kun cuanto falta para que lleguemos?- pregunto Himari.

-No mucho, a este ritmo, tal vez lleguemos dentro de unas horas, no más de dos- contesto con desinterés, haciendo que una gota surque por la cabeza de las demás mujeres.

-Dices que no falta mucho y luego añades que falta dos horas- dijo con sarcasmo la Ángel- Master, porque no utilizamos el círculo de Transporte, para aparecer directamente en la Aldea- pregunto, llamando la atención de todas a excepción de Albedo que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues…- empezó el rubio.

La razón por la que el rubio no uso el circulo fue porque, si entraban en la aldea sin ser detectados, o sin haber pasado por el registro. La probabilidad de que se cree un mayor problema del que, va a causar ahora, cuando llegue tranquilamente, era mucho más alta. Ya que al no haberse registrado en la entrada y ellos al no estar relacionados a ninguna aldea, sin contar de que el está registrado como "perdido" por el Hokage, había varias probabilidades de que el consejo o los civiles, los vieran como enemigos y utilizar eso a su favor para atarlo a la aldea y no dejarle escapatoria o argumento para contradecir o retirarse cuando quisiera.

En cambio si llegaban tranquilamente y se registraban, Naruto dedujo que solo habría problemas, porque el "Hijo perdido del Hokage" había regresado, y en el caso de convertirse en ninja. Le pediría a su Jiji de que firme un documento en la que data: que solo acataría las órdenes del Sandaime y exclusivamente del Sandaime. Así evitaría aguantar al idiota de Minato. Aunque sabía que lo tendría que ver cara a cara en su momento, incluyendo a su Ex familia.

-Entiendes? Esa es la razón del porque no quise utilizar el circulo de transporte para llegar directamente a Konoha- finalizo el rubio, mostrando sus motivos.

-Ya veo, pero eso no explica, el por qué no lo usamos- volvió a refutar Jibril- pudimos tele transportarnos cerca de la entrada y desde allí seguir el camino, porque lo hicimos fuera de los límites del país de fuego?- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tiene razón Darling, porque nos tele transportamos hasta los límites del país de fuego y no cerca de la aldea?- apoyo Shiro a la Ángel.

-Yo…- dijo Naruto levantando su dedo índice y parando su andar brevemente- no pensé en ello- finalizo con un tono despreocupado siguiendo su camino, quitándole una gota en la nuca a las mujeres.

Shiro se agarro de un brazo del rubio- ufufufu a veces eres tan inteligente, y a la vez tan idiota- menciono con sarcasmo, mientras las demás mujeres asentían- pero así te amamos Dar-ling!- canturreo la albina, y las otras chicas seguían asintiendo.

Continuando su camino la albina se encontraba al lado del rubio, agarrado de su brazo demonio y Himari se encontraba agarrada del brazo humano del rubio. Atrás de ellos se encontraban Albedo y Jibril en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, con ojos desafiantes. El viaje fue tranquilo, eso si no se cuenta los pequeños y "Sanos" insultos que se lanzaban ambas mujeres aladas.

-Bien chicas, allí esta. La aldea de Konoha- comento el rubio, al ver la entrada y las murallas en la lejanía.

-Vaya es grande- fue lo único que menciono Himari, por su asombro. Su aldea en Earth Realm no era tan grande- Allí es donde vivías Naruto-kun?- pregunto la Nekomata.

-Sí, ese es el lugar donde vivía, mi antiguo "hogar", si es que realmente puedo llamarlo así- dijo con nostalgia el rubio. Realmente no lo consideraba su hogar, el único motivo por el que volvió allí fue por sus 'abuelos'.

* * *

 **Aldea de Konoha - Entrada Norte**

Llegando a la entrada solo ven a dos hombres sentados en sus puestos, durmiendo. Por el traje de ninja que llevaban, Naruto dedujo que eran los guardianes de la entrada. Mientras las mujeres se preguntaban, como es que la aldea no había sido invadida aun.

-Oigan!- exclamo el rubio intentando que despierten- Muchachos!- volvió a exclamar levantando mas la voz, pero igual, sin respuesta- MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTEN!- esta vez Naruto grito, haciendo que ambos hombres se sobresalten.

-Sea lo que sea, yo no fui, fue el!- exclamaron al unisonó, para luego finalizar señalándose uno al otro- espera me ibas a inculpar- volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo, el rubio y las chicas solo tenían una gota en la nuca. Naruto solo carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

-OH! Si perdonen, soy Izumo y mi compañero de ahí es Kotetsu, en que les puedo a…ten…der- el hombre quedo callado y su amigo estaba de la misma forma, al ver las hermosuras que acompañaban al rubio.

-Venimos para visitar la aldea, y tal vez unirnos a ella- respondió el rubio, solo para ver como estos lo ignoraban, y se embelesaban con las mujeres que lo acompañaban, la chispa de celos en el rubio se prendió.

El rubio volvió a carraspear su garganta, atrayendo vagamente la atención de ambos- bien quiero que me escuchen, primero que nada quiero que nos registren y segundo, dejen de mirar así a 'MIS' novias o tendré que cortarles las cabezas y metérselos en donde el sol no les da- comento el rubio, mostrando un poco su instinto asesino, logrando que los dos guardianes pongan enteramente su atención a Naruto y asientan frenéticamente después de su amenaza- Que dicen?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable, que helo a ambos guardias.

-C-clar-ro solo lle-llenen estas f-formas y listo!- dijo con terror el guardia entregándole unas hojas al rubio, que luego él se los entrego a 'SUS' chicas. Después de completar las formas, se dispusieron a entrar en la aldea. Las chicas del rubio estaban sonrientes, por como el rubio se puso celoso ante la incesante mirada de aquellos guardias.

-Demonios, pensé que iba a morir- decía uno de los guardias de nombre Izumo.

-No me lo digas, aunque se parece mucho al Hokage no te parece?- menciono el otro guardia de nombre Kotetsu.

-No sé, yo solo me estaba fijando en las bellezas que lo acompañaban- dijo Izumo- maldito rubio con suerte- menciono recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero, antes de volver con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la llegada del rubio. Dormir.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de la aldea, el rubio estaba liberando su instinto asesino, para hacer que los civiles hombres dejen de mirar a sus chicas, con esos ojos llenos de lujuria. Mientras que las novias de Naruto liberaban el suyo, para que las lagartonas de la aldea dejaran de mirar al rubio de la misma manera.

-Darling adónde vamos ahora?- pregunto la albina.

-Pues iremos a ver, a mis Jijis- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ellos todavía no saben que estoy aquí, por lo que quiero darles una sorpresa- comento, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de sus abuelos- vamos! Quiero presentarles a ustedes, Jibril, Neko-chan- finalizo el rubio.

-Hai! Darling/Master/Naru-kun/Naruto-kun-respondieron las mujeres, para luego seguir al rubio, aunque Himari tenía un sonrojo por como su 'novio' la había llamado.

* * *

 **Residencia Sarutobi - Hogar de Hiruzen**

Dentro de la residencia se podía observar al Sandaime y a Danzou sentados en una mesa, bebiendo lo que parecía ser Sake y discutiendo de algo.

-Y bien? Como esta las estadísticas de ninjas para este año?- pregunto Danzou, para él, la reforma ninja es algo muy importante.

-No hay mucho de que discutir- comento Hiruzen- los únicos pasables son los herederos de clanes, y en la punta de estos se encuentran las hermanas Namikaze-Uzumaki, con el chico Uchiha, ellos se llevan la mayor puntuación hasta el momento- menciono antes de poner una mueca de irritación- el resto, pues no hace falta decir que son un asco, según Iruka, las mujeres civiles son puras fangirls y los hombres, la mayoría no está interesado. Si bien todos hombres y mujeres civiles, pasan con el promedio justo, asegura que no están aptos para ser verdaderos ninjas- finalizo, solo para ver que Danzou fruncía su ceño levemente.

-Por como lo dices, al parecer realmente estamos mal este año- menciono dándole un sorbo a su sake- si seguimos así perderemos reputación con las demás aldeas- comento, para luego suspirar- y la graduación es mañana no?-

-Así es, mañana es la graduación a gennin- dijo serio para luego poner un semblante triste- crees que volverá?- pregunto- realmente quisiera ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto- comento.

-No te preocupes Hiruzen, si según la información de Jiraiya, que se encuentra en el continente, volverá dentro de poco- dijo Danzou.

-No me refiero a eso, realmente quería verlo ganar su Hitai-ate de la aldea, convertirse en gennin, ver su ascenso a chunnin. Verlo convertirse en un gran ninja- menciono el Sandaime.

-Tienes razón, pero si comparamos, a los ninjas de nuestra generación, con la estadística que logre hacer con la información que dio Jiraiya, sobre el nivel que debe poseer Naruto en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que este a nivel de un ANBU o superior y eso que la información es escaza, mientras que los estudiantes actuales, no superan el nivel gennin y los más fuertes apenas alcanzan el nivel de chunnin alto.- comento- También recuerda que él, es el próximo Rey Demonio, esas fueron las palabras de las mujeres que lo acompañaban- dijo Danzou, haciendo que el Sandaime lance un suspiro- mira que lograr eludir la habilidad sensorial del Senjutsu de Jiraiya para detectarlo, no lo hacía nadie-

-Tienes razón, pero igual desearía verlo subir en la escala ninja- menciono a la nada.

-Enserio quieres que este con un montón de mocosos Jiji?- menciono una voz aparte, que los viejos reconocieron al instante. Esa voz que antes era la de un niño, ahora se escuchaba un poco más grave. Una sonrisa surco en el rostro de los ancianos, girando en dirección proveniente de la voz. Y allí estaba, el chico que se fue a los siete años, ese mocoso que les alegraba el día con sus disparatadas. Sentado en el marco de la ventana, acariciando a una gata blanca que ronroneaba a su tacto, dando la pose de chico cool, pero sentimental. Pudieron notar su nueva apariencia, pero eso no les importo- Hola Hiruzen-Jiji, Danzou-Ojii-san. Como les trata la vida?- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Naruto!- dijeron ambos ancianos. La gata se bajo del rubio y vio como Naruto y sus 'abuelos' se abrazaban con cariño y emoción- cuanto tiempo jajaja, tienes mucho que contarnos mocoso- continúo Danzou.

-Y al parecer ya no lo escondes- comento Hiruzen viendo el brazo demonio del rubio al descubierto- que provoco ese cambio?-

-Me harte de estar ocultándolo, para poder utilizar la mayoría de sus habilidades, tenía que estar al descubierto y no puedo estar quitándome un guante en medio de la batalla no?- dijo con un toque de sorna el rubio- qué es eso de que, quieres verme subir la escala ninja?- pregunto el rubio mirando a su abuelo.

-Antes de contestarte… como evadiste a mis ANBU, para entrar por la ventana?- pregunto, solo para ver que el rubio ponía un rostro serio.

-Los mate a todos- comento, haciendo que Hiruzen y Danzou abran los ojos con sorpresa y terror. Para luego ver al rubio estallar en carcajada- Debieron ver sus caras jajajaja- decía riéndose, para luego limpiarse lagrimas falsas del rostro- están inconscientes, no te preocupes no los dañe, solo los deje "dormidos"- calmo el rubio, a sus abuelos.

-Al parecer mis estadísticas no estaban equivocadas, realmente está a un nivel ANBU o Superior- dijo Danzou con una sonrisa- y bien que dices Naruto, aceptas? Entrar en la academia y subir en la escala ninja? De seguro lo harás rápido- pregunto.

-No tengo problema, será para matar el tiempo mientras estoy en la aldea- dijo con desinterés el rubio.

-No te quedaras?- pregunto Hiruzen, ya más calmado por la jugarreta del rubio.

-No toda la vida, pero si un buen tiempo, no te preocupes. Eso sí, tengo mis condiciones sobre mi entrada a la academia. Se los diré después, ahora quiero que conozcan a mis novias… chicas!- exclamo el rubio, haciendo que ambos viejos levanten una ceja por lo de 'novias'.

En un destello plateado y una andada de plumas negras aparecieron Shiro y Albedo, los ancianos reconocieron al instante a ambas mujeres. Eran las que llevaron al rubio.

-Ustedes son las mujeres que llevaron a Naruto, perdonen que no recuerde sus nombres- menciono con educación el Sandaime.

-No se preocupe, nosotros tampoco lo hacemos, solo nos acordamos de ustedes como los 'abuelos' de Darling jeje- dijo inocente Shiro, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos en la habitación.

-Ella es Shiro- menciono el rubio señalando a la albina- la que me cuido en el bosque de la muerte, y ella es Albedo- ahora señalo a la pelinegra- la que propuso que entrenara fuera de la aldea. Recuerdan?- pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos ancianos.

Después de eso la gata blanca que el rubio estaba acariciando se transformo en una hermosa mujer de pelos negros, ella dejaba afuera sus orejas y cola, para dar a entender que no era un jutsu y que no era humana.

-Ella es Himari, la conocí en un pueblo cuando estaba entrenando- comento, solo para que Himari haga una reverencia y salude con educación a los ancianos.

-Ustedes deben ser los abuelos de mi novio, es un placer conocerlos- saludo la Nekomata respetuosamente, siendo correspondida de igual manera por los 'abuelos' del rubio.

-Hola!- dijo una vos cantarina desde el techo de la habitación, los ancianos levantaron la vista para ver a Jibril que estaba entrando en un circulo con un extraño patrón que se formo en el techo, para aparecer en el suelo, frente la mirada sorprendida de los ancianos- Yo soy Jibril- empezó con una leve reverencia- y soy la amante, sierva y esclava en todos los ámbitos, de mi Master!- menciono solo para que los abuelos abran los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso de 'Sierva' y 'Esclava', mientras que Albedo intentaba no asesinarla, pero luego vieron que la mujer puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo- ruego me disculpen por haberlos ofendidos Hiruzen-sama, Danzou-sama- menciono dejando a los ancianos con más dudas.

Naruto solo miraba con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse y hacer algo que sorprendió a Jibril, le dio un beso- bien hecho Jibril, cumpliste tu palabra- dijo el rubio sonriendo sonrojando a la mencionada y haciendo que una pelinegra con alas arda de celos.

-Ella es Jibril, también la conocí en mi entrenamiento. Recuerdan la historia que Al-chan les conto verdad? Sobre mi legado y herencia?- pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos ancianos- pues ella es la ángel que mando Dios a acompañarme- comento, sorprendiendo a ambos- y por la disculpa, es algo que había hecho, no se preocupen.-

Naruto le había hablado mucho a Jibril sobre sus abuelos, después de que se entero completamente de la vida del rubio.

-Bien, un placer conocerlas- dijo Danzou, ya que Hiruzen parecía estar entrando en su momento de fantasía Icha Icha- y bien? vamos Naruto, cuéntanos como te fue en tu entrenamiento- dijo para que luego todos se sienten en la mesa.

El rubio les conto como entrenaron los días normales que paso con Shiro y Albedo, antes de que empiece su verdadero infierno. Como conoció a Jibril, diciéndoles que le había caído del cielo, literalmente y la acompaño en su entrenamiento del infierno. Que el precursor del entrenamiento era un dragón sádico de closet y que en una de las etapas del entrenamiento, conoció a Himari. Luego de que tuvo que enfrentar a ese dragón y darle una gran batalla. El rubio comento su liberación de poder y hibridación completa antes de ser interrumpido.

-Espera, espera, espera. Liberación de poder? Y que hibridaste al cien por cien?- pregunto Hiruzen.

-Así es Jiji, mira- dijo el rubio para quitarse la gabardina y mostrar que su brazo demonio se extendía hasta el hombro- es una de las cosas que me sucedió, incluso las venas cambiaron- menciono, mostrando sus venas de diferentes colores.

-Y que significa cada color Naruto?- pregunto Danzou.

-Pues según Shiro-chan, cada color representa cada energía que poseo- empezó a explicar el rubio- El azul es mi chakra, el lila es mi youki o energía demoniaca, el dorado es mi touki o energía natural…-

-Energia Natural?- pregunto Hiruzen.

-Sí, Natural. A los poseedores de esa energía ustedes los llaman, usuarios de Senjutsu- menciono la Albina, sorprendiendo a los ancianos.

-Eres capaz de utilizar el Senjutsu- dijo asombrado el Sandaime mirando al rubio, pero Shiro volvió a responder.

-No, el no es capaz. Si bien puede resguardar la energía que se utiliza para ser un usuario de Senjutsu, sin la necesidad de concentrarse como lo hacen los ninjas, el aun no es capaz de manejar la energía, mejor dicho aun no es capaz de exteriorizarla- menciono haciendo que los 'abuelos' asientan en comprensión- Aunque su presencia se mezcla con su alrededor de manera inconsciente gracias a su touki- finalizo, haciendo que algo dentro de Danzou haga 'click' y empiece a reír.

-Jajajaja así que por eso no pudo encontrarte eh?- menciono divertido el hombre con vendas.

-A que te refieres Danzou?- Pregunto el Sandaime, con duda por el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

-Recuerdas que Jiraiya no pudo detectarlo? Pues he ahí la razón jajaja- comento divertido haciendo que el rubio sonría levemente, al parecer ellos sabían que era perseguido por los espías del Sannin de los Sapos y el mismo Sannin. Hiruzen solo sonrió después de comprender.- Y que significa el blanco Naruto?- pregunto Danzou.

-Pues Shiro no lo sabe con certeza- respondió el rubio.

-Yo sé! Yo sé!- decía infantil la ojipurpura , llamando la atención de todos- eso se debe a que el lado demoniaco, del alma de Master esta purificada, haciéndolo inmune contra ataques de mi clase, que serian las sacras- menciono, poniendo un dedo sobre su labio inferior y sonriendo de manera inocente, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos por la forma infantil de informar- aunque no entiendo como lo logro, un demonio inmune a lo sacro-

-Olvide el detalle de la purificación de mi alma jeje asi que eso significa el blanco-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, sacándole unas gotas de sudor aun mas grande a todos, pero plantando una duda en Jibril y Himari- y sobre la liberación de mi poder pues, cuando complete mi hibridación, mi poder se libero totalmente por breves momentos- comento.

-Eso no sucedió, hace unos dos años por casualidad?- pregunto el Sandaime.

-Así es, como lo supiste?- pregunto el rubio con duda, el era el único que no sabía el alcance que tuvo su muestra de poder. Shiro y Albedo no se lo habían dicho por seguridad, no querían preocuparlo, diciéndole que su poder fue sentido por todo el mundo y los demás reinos, incluso pidieron a Jibril y Himari que no digan nada. Pero al parecer no podrán ocultarlo más.

-Pues eso lo sabemos, porque pudimos sentirlo hasta aquí- menciono el Sandaime, solo para que el rubio lo mire con asombro- y lo más seguro es que las otras aldeas ninjas también lo hayan sentido- comento.

-No solo eso- esta vez fue Albedo la que hablo, su mirada estaba mesclada entre miedo y seriedad. Ella sabía que si perdía la confianza del rubio sería difícil recuperarlo esta vez- tu poder fue sentido por todo el mundo, incluso en los demás reinos- menciono esperando la reacción de Naruto.

El rubio solo se mantuvo callado, como fue que la situación dio un giro tan drástico? Se preguntaba- ustedes también lo sabían?- pregunto mirando a Shiro, Jibril y a Himari, solo recibió un asentimiento de ellas. Shiro sabía la información, al igual que Jibril. A Himari le contaron y pidieron que no diga nada.- Porque no me lo dijeron?- pregunto Naruto, mirando al suelo.

Las mujeres iban a responder pero un suspiro las paro.

Naruto solo suspiro, el no estaba enojado, solo estaba decepcionado- después de tanto, jaja me recuerda a aquella vez que tuve una pequeña discusión con Shiro- menciono sonriendo el rubio, esa sonrisa triste, que Shiro y Albedo conocían perfectamente- no importa- desestimo el rubio, dejaría pasar esta, su cariño hacia ellas era mucho más grande realmente, pero después de mucho volvió, a sentir ese dolor en su pecho, ese dolor de que no confíen en el.

Después de ese pequeño momento, el rubio siguió contando sobre el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea, y sus Jijis se sorprendieron mas al enterarse de que Naruto era el mercenario conocido como "Sombra Blanca", el rubio les pidió que mantengan la información en secreto.

Después de eso el día paso con normalidad, el rubio hablando con sus Jijis, primero les dio las condiciones para su ingreso a la academia ninja, una fue que el elegiría quien estaría en su equipo, ya fuera ninja o no, Danzou y Hiruzen no le vieron problema ya que ellos hacían los equipos, y en caso de que el integrante no sea un ninja afiliado, pues se encargarían de los papeles. Luego pidió que su sensei de equipo no sea Kakashi Hatake, ya que tenia conexión con su ex familia, ni Kushina Uzumaki, sabía que la pelirroja volvió como jounin. Y por último, le dio un documento en la que decía, que solo recibiría órdenes del Sandaime, ósea su 'abuelo', estos aceptaron las condiciones del rubio y harían los trámites para la última condición.

Después empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, de vez en cuando se unían Himari o Jibril, pero Albedo y Shiro estaban en silencio, perdidas en sus pensamientos, teniendo la imagen de la sonrisa triste del rubio, en sus mentes.

-Lo hicimos de nuevo no? Nee-san- dijo la pelinegra, de ojos dorados- después de mucho volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa y nosotras fuimos las causantes… otra vez-

-Si- fue lo único que dijo la Albina, que estaba mirando al rubio. Recordando la sonrisa que tenía Naruto cuando se conocieron, la sonrisa que tenía cuando no le conto su identidad, la sonrisa que tenía cuando le conto sobre su vida en konoha. Ella se había jurado evitar que Naruto volviera a mostrar aquella sonrisa triste, solo para ser la causante de que lo volviera a mostrar.

-Y donde te quedaras Naruto?- pregunto el Sandaime, estaba anocheciendo y el rubio estaba tranquilo.

-No te hagas el inocente Jiji, aun me debes la casa- dijo con una sonrisa inocente el rubio- o te abras olvidado de la apuesta?- pregunto con sorna.

-Sabia que me lo pedirías- menciono mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba una llave de su escritorio- ten, me tome las molestia de cambiarle el nombre al terreno y la casa, en estos momentos el lugar te pertenece, solo debes firmar esto- menciono lanzándole las llaves y sacando un documento.

-Residencia Sparda… suena bien- dijo el rubio, para firmar el documento- entonces… nos vemos mañana en la academia?- dijo/pregunto el rubio.

-Así es, recuerda, cuarto 201. El sensei es Iruka y sobre tu equipo después de la graduación nos das los nombre vale?- pregunto el Sandaime, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio- ah! Si! Dale esto al profesor, es un documento que te permitirá hacer el examen, no importa, si no estuviste todo estos años- menciono dándole un pequeño papel.

-Ok… nos vemos Hiruzen-Jiji, tu también Danzou-Ojii-san- decía el rubio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia sus 'abuelos' para abrazarlos.

-Hasta mañana chico- dijo Danzou recibiendo el abrazo- cuídate y mañana veremos cómo arrasas con todo jeje- menciono.

-Nos vemos Naruto, hasta mañana- dijo también el Sandaime abrazando al rubio.

-Vamos chicas!, a nuestro hogar- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada. Saliendo de la residencia, siendo seguido por las mujeres.

-Se ha vuelto muy fuerte- menciono Danzou mirando la puerta, por donde había salido el rubio.

-Si se ha hecho muy fuerte, ahora hay que ver como reaccionaran la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki con su llegada- decía el Sandaime con una sonrisa entre triste y divertida- bien ahora tengo que castigar a mis ANBU- menciono en un suspiro.

-Y eso?- dijo Danzou, para luego empezar a reír- ya me acorde, el chico venció a tu guardia personal, aunque sus mujeres, no se ven débiles, en especial aquellas que se habían llevado al rubio a entrenar- comento.

Hiruzen llego a la ventana del cuarto a sus siete ANBU personales, inconscientes en el patio- ni siquiera les dio tiempo para dar la alarma-menciono el Sandaime.

-jejeje Volvió y su regreso pondrá todo de cabeza- menciono divertido Shimura.

-Solo espero que no creen más problemas de lo que ya harán- dijo el Sandaime en un tono cansado.

* * *

 **Residencia Sparda - Noche**

El trayecto fue totalmente en silencio. Nadie había dicho ninguna palabra. Cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, a excepción de Naruto, que estaba observando lo mucho que cambio la aldea, stands nuevos, armerías, muchas cosas nuevas aparecieron.

Llegando a la residencia, Naruto se acerca a la puerta y abre la casa con la llave que su Jiji le había dado. Entrando al lugar, ven que estaba completamente amueblado. Recorriendo la casa brevemente. Era de dos pisos, y como dijo su jiji era la residencia más grande en los territorios Sarutobi. Si bien por fuera parece igual que el de su Jiji, por dentro era bastante grande. En el primer piso, se encontraba la sala, el comedor, la cocina y un baño, además de unas puertas corredizas que daban salida al gran patio. En el segundo piso había siete habitaciones sin contar el baño que estaba al final del pasillo, cada habitación estaba equipada con las necesidades básicas y diseñados con un estilo único, incluían baño propio, pero una de las habitaciones resaltaba de las demás, era más grande, tenía un diseño rustico moderno y la cama que poseía era enorme. Sobre la cama estaba una carta, Naruto lo agarro y la leyó en voz alta.

-Querido Naruto- empezó el rubio- esta es tu habitación, Danzou y yo, pasamos mucho tiempo viendo como decorar, pero como no sabemos con exactitud sobre tus gustos en decoraciones, pues lo decoramos a nuestra manera- el rubio sonrió levemente- espero te guste y te dejamos un regalo debajo de la cama. Atte: Tus abuelos- el rubio miro la parte inferior de la carta- Post Data, la habitación tiene un sello que evita que el sonido salga, por lo que podrás tener acción con tus chicas las veces que quieras sin preocuparte. Firma: Danzou- el rubio se sonrojo en esa parte, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia las chicas, observando que también estaban sonrojadas, a excepción de Jibril, ella tenía una sonrisa pervertida y murmuraba cosas sobre 'Experimentar con el cuerpo de Master' o 'Master me someterá a sus juegos perversos' si Jibril era una Ángel única.

-Bien creo que hoy dormiremos todos aquí, después repartiremos las habitaciones-menciono el rubio.

-Darling- la albina llamo su atención.

-Si Shiro, que pasa?- pregunto el rubio sin mirarla.

-Estas…enojado por lo de hace un rato? El no mencionarte sobre tu poder?- pregunto, todas posaron su mirada en el rubio, expectantes a su respuesta, mientras que Naruto solo sonrió.

-No estoy enojado- dijo el rubio, dando media vuelta y encarando a todas- a decir verdad me decepciono que no me hayan contado, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Pero no estoy enojado no te preocupes, las quiero demasiado para enojarme por eso- dijo Naruto acercándose, para luego darle un suave beso a cada una en la frente- vayamos a dormir vale? Estoy muy cansado- dijo el rubio quitándose sus ropas quedando solamente con su calzoncillo. Las mujeres fueron al baño a cambiarse.

Naruto se acerco a la cama y reviso debajo de esta, para sacar una caja, el regalo que su abuelo había mencionado, abriéndolo, ve que es una foto enmarcada, de él cuando era niño, en sus costados se encontraban Hiruzen y Danzou ambos sonriendo, y este ultimo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

-Jejeje lindo recuerdo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mirando la foto, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearlo, girando levemente su cabeza, ve una cabellera blanca. Era Shiro que estaba abrazándolo y estaba apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del rubio.

-Perdón Darling, debí decirte- menciono la albina, ella tenía miedo de que el rubio realmente oculte sus emociones- yo…- pero fue callada al sentir unos labios posando sobre los suyos. Naruto se había dado la vuelta y había besado a la peliblanca.

Después de unos momentos se separaron- no te preocupes, ya te lo dije, no estoy enojado por eso- menciono para luego observar que Shiro solo estaba vestida con su ropa interior de escote color rojo. Naruto pasa sus manos por debajo de los glúteos de Shiro y la levanta, haciendo que la peliblanca se abrase a él con ligero sonrojo, poniendo sus brazos detrás del cuello del rubio y enroscando sus piernas a él. Suavemente Naruto deposita a Shiro en la cama, antes de acostarse a lado de la peliblanca- por ahora solo descansemos vale? Mañana tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo dándole un suave beso que sonrojo a la Albina.

-Ara! Yo también quiero Naru-kun- canturreo la pelinegra subiendo a la cama, y robándole un beso al rubio, guiñándole un ojo. Ella había visto toda la escena.

Jibril y Himari no se quedaron atrás y también saltaron para robarle un beso al rubio, aunque Jibril se paso de lista y metió su mano bajo los calzoncillos del rubio. Logrando que Albedo tenga un tic en la ceja.

-Ni se te ocurra violarlo, intento de Ángel- menciono con una voz sepulcral la pelinegra con alas.

-Grande- fue lo único que dijo Jibril, sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo y con un notorio sonrojo, las demás féminas también se habían sonrojado, pero más Shiro, que estaba recordando su primera vez con el rubio.

-Basta- dijo el rubio tranquilamente, calmando todo el ambiente- mejor… durmamos que mañana… será un largo día- menciono entre bostezos el rubio, realmente estaba cansado. Solo recibió el asentimiento de las demás chicas que se acomodaron sobre él para dormir. Naruto agradecía, no haberse encontrado con nadie indeseable ese día.

 **Día Siguiente**

El sol estaba iluminando la habitación, y el rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos, solo para sentir pesado su cuerpo. Shiro y Albedo estaban durmiendo utilizando los brazos del rubio de almohada, Himari estaba recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, con sus orejas y colas al descubierto y Jibril estaba en sus piernas, extrañamente su rostro estaba muy cerca de la entrepierna de Naruto. El rubio recordó que esa noche habían dormido juntos.

Observando que estaban completamente dormidas, el rubio, crea un clon intentando no despertar a ninguna, remplazándose con este.

Naruto solo se dirige al baño de la habitación y se da una ducha. Al terminar de bañarse, sale vestido únicamente con su pantalón y botas puestas, observando a su clon siendo usado como almohada y peluche. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, al verlas dormir tranquilamente. Para luego escuchar a Jibril hablar entre sueño.

-Master- menciono antes de lanzar un leve gemido- no tan duro Master, es mi primera vez, se gentil, guhehehe- incluso en sueños Jibril seguía siendo pervertida.

-A veces me pregunto, como sigues siendo una Ángel pura, con esa clase de pensamientos- murmuro para sí mismo el rubio, mirando a Jibril dormir plácidamente, con una sonrisa pervertida, que solo ella sabe hacer- es uno de los misterios más grandes de la vida- se dijo, antes de sonreír, agarrar su gabardina y salir de la habitación.

En la primera planta el rubio, había dejado su gabardina en el sofá de la sala y fue a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno, después de comer el suyo, se dispuso a preparar el de las chicas para cuando despierten. Habiendo preparado todo, llevo los alimentos a la mesa, para escuchar unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras.

-Naru-kun?- decía una adormilada Albedo, solo estaba vestida con una camisa que agarro del ropero de Naruto y que le llegaba hasta la cintura dejando ver su bragas negras- preparaste el desayuno?-

-No, es la comida para el perro- respondió sarcásticamente, mirando como la pelinegra solo fruncía levemente el ceño, en su estado adormilada, solo la hacía ver tierna, quitándole una sonrisa al rubio- si, es el desayuno, porque no despiertas a las demás y vienen a comer- menciono mirando el reloj de pared, viendo que eran las ocho y media de la mañana y la academia empezaba a las nueve- yo tengo que ir a la academia a cumplir con el pedido de Jiji- dijo levantándose y acercándose a la ojidorada, para darle un beso en la frente.

-Iras solo? No tendrás problemas? Que harás si te encuentras con…- pregunto la pelinegra abrazándose al rubio.

-No te preocupes estaré bien- interrumpió el rubio acariciando la cabellera de Albedo, sabiendo a que se refería.

-No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la pelinegra.

-Ya te dije, estaré bien. Eso sí, las espero allá cuando termine- menciono, robándole un beso a la ojidorada, para luego soltarse del abrazo, agarrar su gabardina y dirigirse hacia la salida.- Nos vemos después Al-chan- se despidió, mientras se ponía la gabardina y se retiraba.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo mirando la puerta de la residencia, para luego ir a levantar a su hermana y "hermanas".

* * *

 **Konohagakure - Academia ninja.**

En el camino a la academia, Naruto escucho varios murmullos, por su similitud al Hokage, el solo reía internamente, enserio no deducían que era el "Hijo perdido" del Yondaime. Aunque el rubio ya no los considere su familia, aceptaba el hecho de que sus rasgos faciales eran parecidos a los de Minato, quitando claro, que Naruto en su cabellera rubia que era un poco mas caído, tiene hebras de color blanco y uno de sus ojos era verde, y que su brazo derecho era completamente demoniaco, después podían decir que eran idénticos.

Llegando a la academia, casi todas las miradas fueron puestas sobre él, en especial las miradas femeninas, eso se debía a que debajo de su gabardina no traía nada puesto, dejando sus abdominales bien trabajados, pero sin exagerar al descubierto.

Claro, nadie lograba ver el brazo demonio del rubio, porque solo su palma estaba al descubierto, pasando desapercibido para todos. Aunque al rubio no le importaba tanto que supieran de su brazo.

-Ok cual era el cuarto que menciono Jiji- decía Naruto, mirando el numero de los cuartos- 197, 198… 201! Este es!- menciono para luego dar leves golpes a la puerta.

Después de unos momentos un hombre con el cabello castaño largo, atado a una cola de caballo en punta, tenía una cicatriz en su nariz y los ojos negros, llevaba el uniforme estándar que lo identificaba como ninja de la aldea, el hombre era Iruka y fue el que abrió la puerta.

-Hola! En que lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto el chunnin, mirando al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-Jiji me mando a esta clase, me dijo que te entregara esto- dijo el rubio dándole el papel al profesor.

El hombre leyó el papel para solo asentir- Muy bien, espera aquí un momento cuanto te diga que puedes pasar, entras, vale?- pregunto solo para recibir un asentimiento del rubio.

 **Dentro de la clase**

Se podía observar varios chicos y chicas hablando entre ellos, civiles y herederos de clanes. Un chico con un perro en la cabeza, era Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru Nara que se encontraba dormido en su asiento, Chouji Akimichi un chico de "Huesos grandes", Hinata Hyuga una mujer de pelo corto azulado y los característicos ojos perlados de un Hyuga, entre otros. Todos estaban esparcidos ya que su sensei estaba hablando con alguien en la puerta. En una de las esquinas inferiores, una pelirroja se encontraba con la cabeza puesta en su mesa, su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por sus brazos, ocultando su expresión de aburrimiento. Ella era Akari.

-(Al fin hoy es la graduación, ya quiero poder ser ninja y así poder salir de la aldea en misiones y buscar información de mi hermano como Kaa-san)- pensaba la pelirroja.

-[Eso quisieras mocosa, recuerda que primero debes hacer las misiones rango D]- menciono su residente interno-[(Además no creo que sea necesario buscarlo ya está aquí jejeje)]- pensó para sí mismo el Kyuubi sintiendo el aura de Naruto, el zorro demonio se acordaba perfectamente el aura del rubio, aunque ahora estaba un poco sorprendido, porque los leves rastros de demonio que antes poseía, ahora eran más grande, mucho más grande.

-Que pasa, Akari-chan- dijo con alegría una rubia de ojos azules y un chaleco morado. Ella era su amiga Ino Yamanaka- acaso piensas en algún chico?- pregunto con picardia.

-I-Ino-san n-no deberías molestar a-a Akari- san de esa manera- tartamudeo con voz suave, una mujer de ojos perlados a su lado, ella era Hinata Hyuga.

-Y porque no eh? Acaso sabes de algo que yo no?- pregunto mirando a la Hyuga, que solo empezó a tartamudear intentando defenderse.

Akari solo hacia caso omiso a los comentarios de sus amigas y pensaba en como estaría su hermano.

Al otro extremo, una rubia con el pelo atado en dos coletas, se encontraba mirando fijamente a su hermana, de pelos color rojo.

-(Baka, seguro está pensando en el estúpido de mi hermano)- decía mentalmente Hitomi- (Aun sigo sin entender, porque lo defiende, acaso no vio el daño que provoco a nuestra familia?)-

-[Tal vez, es porque ella si sabe, como fue la vida de tu hermano y no lo juzga por sus acciones como tu]- decía en tono de reproche su lado ying del Kyuubi-[Apuesto lo que sea, a que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo si estabas en los zapatos de tu hermano]- comento.

-(Yo nunca lastimaría a mi familia)- dijo con seguridad la rubia.

-[Si hubieses vivido igual que tu hermano, no dirías eso]- dijo Ying Kyuubi.

-(Y tú que sabes)- menciono la rubia, irritada de que el zorro defienda a su Hermano- (No sabes nada, así que, solo mantén la boca cerrada)-

-[Se mucho más que tu mocosa, y algún día te arrepentirás de lo que dices]- menciono su residente interno antes de cortar su conexión mental. El zorro le había ofrecido mostrarle algunas cosas de Naruto, pero Hitomi se negaba diciendo que no le importaba la vida de un inútil, y que solo quería hacerlo pagar.

Iruka volvió a entrar en la clase, para ver que todos sus alumnos estaban esparcidos por el salón.- Vuelvan todos a sus asientos!- exclamo solo para ser brutalmente ignorado- QUE VUELVAN TODOS A SUS ASIENTOS!- grito, y su cabeza se había agrandado como si fuera algún tipo de jutsu, pero esa imagen solo era imaginación de los alumnos. Cuando todos regresaron a sus asientos Iruka se aclaro la garganta- bien! Sé que les parecerá extraño esto, ya que es el ultimo día, además de la graduación, pero hoy ha venido un nuevo estudiante que hará el examen con ustedes- al terminar las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-QUE! PORQUE ALGUIEN TIENE QUE ENTRAR EL ULTIMO DÍA, MIENTRAS NOSOTROS AGUANTAMOS ESTO SEIS AÑOS!- exclamo una joven de pelos rosas con una gran frente y voz de banshe, haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos, si no es que todos, tapen sus oídos.

-[Por favor! mátala, antes de que deje crías]- exclamaba el lado yang del Kyuubi, a su contenedora.

-Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con la frentona, pero tiene razón- decía Ino- porque entra a ultimo día, eso es injusto-

-No lo creo Ino-san- decía una voz aburrida- lo más probable es que sea un genio, o fue recomendado por alguien, esa puede ser la razón del porque entra en el último día de la academia- el chico que dio su opinión era Shikamaru Nara- no es injusticia, solo es una persona beneficiada-

-Como Shikamaru dice- empezó el chunnin- este chico, fue integrado por el Sandaime- decía Iruka, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Aunque fuera integrado por el anterior Hokage, seguro es un debilucho. Nadie puede superar a la elite de Konoha- decía una voz, con tono arrogante. Tenía el pelo negro, levantado hacia atrás, ojos de color ónix y piel pálida. Este era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun es tan genial!- dijo la de pelos rosa con su voz chillona característica.

-Bueno Basta! Dejemos que el nuevo compañero entre- menciono el sensei- Puedes pasar muchacho- dijo Iruka, para que la puerta se abra.

Lentamente la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. El rubio entraba a pasos tranquilos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una mirada despreocupada.

-Preséntate- dijo el sensei.

-Enserio?- dijo el rubio aburrido, para luego suspirar- Me llamo Naruto Sparda, un gusto- fue la simple presentación, del hibrido, con la intención de terminar rápido. Se había recostado en la pared que tenia detrás de él, y miraba hacia un costado con el rostro sereno, aun con las manos en los bolsillos. Dándole el look de chico malo.

El sonrojo en las mujeres civiles no tardo en aparecer, y algunas miraban con un sangrado nasal al rubio. Mientras que la mayoría de los chico maldecían al rubio, en especial el Inuzuka que decía algo sobre robar la atención de sus 'perritas'.

Naruto no le dio importancia a las miradas que recibía, pero había dos de ellas que le daban un cosquilleo en la nuca. El sensei le mando a sentarse y llegando a la última fila de asientos, se acerca a un chico de pelo negro, con lentes oscuros y una gabardina de cuello alto que lo mantenía cerrada.

-Puedo sentarme?- pregunto, Naruto, señalando el asiento que estaba al lado del chico. Todos empezaron a mirar al rubio de forma rara, pensando el porqué se acerca al chico fenómeno.

-Claro- dijo el chico de lentes, mientras Naruto se sentaba a su lado- acaso no tienes asco?- pregunto.

-Porque debería?- contesto con una pregunta el rubio.

-Ya sabes. Los insectos en mi cuerpo- menciono, solo para que el rubio sonría.

-Naa, he visto cosas peores- menciono recordando, su encuentro con Orochimaru, pero eso será historia para otro día- eres del clan Aburame cierto?- pregunto Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento del chico que tenia a lado- Naruto Sparda- se volvió a presentar extendiendo su brazo derecho, dejándole ver al Abúrame su lado demoniaco, pero igual estrecho su mano.

-Shino Aburame- dijo el recién nombrado Shino- gracias por no tratarme con repulsión- menciono- por cierto que le paso a tu brazo?- pregunto.

-No agradezcas, y sobre mi brazo… es mi legado- menciono el rubio, el chico de lentes no dijo nada más.

El rubio miro hacia el frente para ver que seguía siendo el centro de atención- acaso se les perdió algo?- menciono liberando un poco de su instinto asesino, haciendo que todos vuelvan su vista al profesor, que estaba agradeciendo al rubio mentalmente, todos prestaban atención a la clase a excepción de dos personas.

Akari se encontraba mirando fijamente al chico nuevo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Y una gran sonrisa de felicidad estaba sobre su rostro con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. En el momento que entro supo quién era aquel rubio. Había cambiado mucho, ella noto las hebras blancas y la heterocromía en sus ojos. Y aun así supo identificarlo, su amado 'Nii-chan' estaba a unos metros de ella.

En cambio la otra era Hitomi, sus mirar era frio y sus pensamientos hacia con el rubio no eran buenos. En un principio no lo reconoció, solo encontró un parecido con su padre, pero cuando menciono su nombre, allí supo de quien se trataba.

-(Volvió, al fin pagara por lo que hizo)- pensaba, mientras que su lado del zorro negaba en su interior.

-Bien ahora empezaremos con el primer examen para gennin. El examen escrito- comento Iruka, haciendo que algunos pongan cara de terror absoluto. Después de haberles entregado una hoja a todos los alumnos, este pone un cronometro en la mesa- tienen una hora, y comienzan…Ya!- dijo el profesor, para luego dejar correr el cronometro.

En quince minutos el rubio ya había completado todo, ya que las preguntas eran sobre la historia ninja y eso él lo aprendió todo, antes de seguir el legado de Sparda. Dando vuelta su hoja, el rubio se hamaca sobre su silla poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa, para luego cerrar los ojos. Se quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos.

 **Cuarenta y cinco minutos después**

-Naruto!- escuchaba el rubio, era una voz con eco- Naruto!- allí estaba de nuevo esa voz, pudo diferenciar que se trataba de un hombre-NARUTO!- esta vez la voz si logro despertarlo.

-Si sensei! Que desea- decía el rubio adormilado, mirando a su profesor.

-Tu examen- menciono Iruka con un tic en la ceja.

-Hpmf, de seguro siquiera completo el examen- menciono el Uchiha.

-El examen?... o si! El examen, tenga- dijo el rubio entregándole la hoja a su sensei. Iruka empezó a leer las respuestas sorprendiéndose.

-El inútil de la clase- decía con malicia Hitomi, haciendo que Akari la mire mal, pero la rubia se trago sus palabras con lo que dijo el sensei.

-Increíble, pasaste con el total de puntuación, estas en el primer puesto, en la prueba escrita, con Sakura Haruno- menciono con una sonrisa el pelicastaño- bien la segunda prueba será el de jutsus básicos y si quieren puntos extras un jutsu que no se enseñe en la academia- comento el sensei mientras volvía a su lugar- vayamos al patio-

 **Patio de la academia**

-Bien ya saben, tienen que hacer el Kawarimi, Henge y el Bunshin- comento el sensei Iruka- en esta prueba los calificaremos yo y mi compañero Mizuki- menciono el pelicastaño, presentando a un hombre de tez blanca y pelo grisáceo.

-Hola, yo soy Mizuki y seré quien los califique- comento con una sonrisa amable- empezamos ya?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo.

Las pruebas pasaron tranquilamente, todos pudieron hacer los jutsus básicos, y solamente los herederos de clanes, hicieron el jutsu para la puntuación extra, aunque eran los jutsus propios de su clan.

Naruto observo tranquilamente, incluso reconoció a sus Ex hermanas, pero el solo las ignoraba. Aunque presto atención en el momento que utilizaron sus propios Jutsus.

Akari había usado un Jutsu Suiton, mientras que Hitomi el Futon. Con eso aprendido, Naruto ya sabía cuáles eran sus elementos principales o en el caso de poseer más, cuales usarían con mayor frecuencia. Levanto una ceja cuando vio que Akari al dirigir su vista hacia el, se había sonrojado al verlo y aun mas cuando se topo con la mirada extremadamente fría de Hitomi-(Bien que habrá pasado, estos años que no estuve… no importa, mientras no molesten)- era una lástima que el karma estaba en contra del rubio.

-Naruto Sparda- fue lo que dijo el hombre llamado Mizuki, dando a entender que era su turno, el rubio solo dio unos paso al frente- puedes empezar?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

El rubio hizo el kawarimi, cambiándose con un muñeco de prueba que estaba en el patio, pasando la primera parte sin problemas. En su Henge, se transformo en Mizuki, volviendo a pasar la segunda parte. Luego hizo su Kage Bunshin, sorprendiendo a los maestros, porque sabía un jutsu de esa categoría, sin saber que el KageBunshin del rubio era mejor que la original, pero igual paso esa parte de la prueba.

-Bien Naruto, si quieres puntos extras deberás mostrarnos un jutsu propio- menciono el sensei.

-Es obligatorio hacerlo?- pregunto el rubio recibiendo una negativa de Iruka- entonces eso es todo- decía el rubio volviendo a la fila.

-De seguro el Dobe no sabe otros jutsus- dijo arrogante y burlón el Uchiha.

Naruto solo miro al propietario de la voz-(Pelo negro, tez blanca, ojos de color ónix, una actitud arrogante y un fuerte aroma a teme… debe ser un Uchiha, como dicen los libros)- pensó el rubio para luego responder al pelinegro- no es eso Ojou-chan, es que prefiero solamente pasar la prueba, que a lucirme frente a los demás- dijo con desinterés el rubio, haciendo que la mayoría ría por el apodo que le puso.

-Mald…- Sasuke iba reaccionar, pero el sensei los llevo al campo de tiro para la siguiente prueba.

-Bien esta prueba, es la de tiro con shurikens y kunais, tienen diez blancos, y diez tiros. Ustedes deciden cual arma utilizar.- finalizo Iruka antes de poner unas cajas con las armas mencionadas sobre una mesa.

Los alumnos empezaron a pasar por uno por uno, los civiles sacaban un promedio de 4/10 a 6/10, luego pasaron los herederos. El primero en pasar fue el Inuzuka, presumiendo que sería el mejor, aun así solo quito 6/10 como los civiles, y siendo el que peor puntuación se llevo entre los herederos.

Los demás lograron sacar 8/10 y 9/10, siendo las únicas tres personas que quitaron 10/10, que eran las hermanas Namikaze-Uzumaki, y el Uchiha o "Ojou-chan" como le decía el rubio en forma de burla.

-Supera eso Dobe- decía Sasuke que miraba con superioridad al rubio, mientras que este solo fue a agarrar un kunai cuando lo llamaron.

-Solo utilizaras uno?- pregunto con curiosidad Iruka, solo para ser ignorado por un concentrado Naruto.

Los blancos se movían en varias direcciones, uno pensaría que era aleatorio, pero Naruto descubrió el patrón de movimiento, lanzando el Kunai con su brazo demonio justo en el momento que formaban una fila, rompiendo todos y cada unos de los muñecos y dejando clavado el kunai en la pared, que se agrieto por la fuerza del impacto. Todo eso lo hizo bajo la mirada sorprendida de los alumnos y maestros. Y la mirada envidiosa de un Uchiha.

-Y… pase?- pregunto el rubio, con aburrimiento, recibiendo un asentimiento de su sensei.

-Naruto- llamo Iruka, aun sorprendido- usaste chakra en ese tiro?- pregunto, tenía esa duda, un tiro así no podía hacerse sin utilizar chakra verdad?.

-No… fue pura fuerza física- respondió, sorprendiendo más al chunnin.

Después de eso fueron a la cuarta prueba, que era el Genjutsu, esa prueba fue la más corta, tenían que salir de la ilusión en la que los chunnin sometían al alumno y luego era a la inversa, el alumno tenía que meter al chunnin en una ilusión. Naruto era inmune al Genjutsu, por su lado demonio, pero podía aplicarlo sin problemas.

-Bien solo queda una prueba, en esta se decidirá, al Novato y Novata de la generación. Una prueba meramente de Taijutsu- explicaba el sensei- así que vamos al estadio de Konoha- menciono.

-Estadio?- pregunto un civil-No lo haremos aquí?

-Aquí no será, en el estadio se hará la prueba de taijutsu, estarán sus padres, todos los líderes de clanes, algunos civiles que quieran ver, inclusive estarán el Hokage y su esposa- menciono Iruka, mientras Naruto solo hizo una mueca a esa información, que fue vista por Akari y Hitomi, que no dejaban de observarlo. Una se sintió mal, decepcionándose más de su familia si es que se podía, mientras que en la otra su enojo solo aumentaba.

* * *

 **Estadio de Konoha**

Allí se encontraban los lideres de clanes, los padres, el Hokage y algunas que otras personas interesadas en observar, tal y como dijo Iruka. También se encontraban los 'Abuelos' del rubio y sus chicas. Todos ellos se encontraba en las gradas.

-Ya quiero ver como tu hijo vence Mikoto-chan- decía una pelirroja, que resultaba ser Kushina.

-Jeje no digas eso, apuesto que si tu hijo estuviera aquí serian amigos y rivales, como nosotras recuerdas- Kushina, sonrió tristemente ante la mención de su hijo- pero mi hijo lo vencería- menciono burlona la pelinegra azabache, viendo la reacción que había provocado sin querer.

-No! Naru-chan seria el vencedor 'Ttebane- menciono mas recompuesta la pelirroja, riendo con la pelinegra.

-Jeje es una lástima que mi hijo no esté a la altura, de tu hijo Mikoto, lo único que ha estado trayéndome es vergüenza, y su actitud no ayuda mucho- menciono en un suspiro una mujer de pelos castaños, ojos negros, dos marcas en las mejillas con forma de colmillos y un cuerpo igual que las otras dos mujeres. Ella era Tsume Inuzuka.

-Eso es porque es arrogante- dijo la pelinegra.

-Y tu hijo no lo es?- refuto burlona, la peli castaña, haciendo que Kushina se ría de ambas.

Cerca de allí, se encontraban Minato y Jiraiya hablando tranquilamente. Ellos estaban escuchando la charla entre Kushina y sus amigas.

-Aun que pareciera que nunca volverá, ella mantiene las esperanzas- menciono el pelirrubio, con una sonrisa.

-No digas eso Minato, sabes que volverá y podrán ser una familia completa otra vez- menciono el sannin- cambiando de tema, como crees que esta- pregunto serio.

-Seguro estará bien, eso es lo que quiero creer- dijo el Hokage- hay más bajas, en su búsqueda?- pregunto Minato.

-La ultima baja fue hace una semanas, mande unos espía a Earth Realm, hace unos días y todavía no vuelven- dijo el Sannin- lo más seguro es que también hayan muerto- finalizo.

-Crees, que Naruto los estuvo matando?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Es probable, aunque no estoy seguro al cien por cien - comento Jiraiya, haciendo que Minato ponga una mueca de tristeza.

En otra parte de las gradas se encontraban, Hiruzen y Danzou, siendo acompañados por las chicas del rubio.

-Donde se encuentra Darling?- pregunto una ansiosa Shiro.

-Ya vendrá, te dije que él se encuentra en la academia, lo más seguro es que ya estén viniendo para acá- menciono Danzou, irritado.

-Pero quiero ver a Darling!- menciono pareciendo una pequeña niña, pero esa pequeña niña sonrió perversamente- cuando lo vea, lo castigare, por no llevarme con el… UFUFUFUFU- todos, incluyendo los civiles, se alejaron un poco de la albina.

-Nee-san, ya basta, ahí llegan- menciono Albedo, viendo como las puertas del estadio se abrían y entraban los pasantes a gennin.

El Hokage se levanto de su asiento y se acerco un poco al barandal.- Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso, a los ninjas de la siguiente generación!- dijo Minato con una sonrisa, mientras los que estaban en el lugar empezaban a aplaudir- recuerden chicos- continuo Minato mirando, a los estudiantes, que formaron una línea y miraban en su dirección- la voluntad de fuego, que representa a Konoha, se está pasando a ustedes, por lo que muestren sus habilidades y den todo de ustedes en esta prueba- animaba el Hokage, que empezó a observar a cada uno de los estudiantes.- eso es to…do- Ojiazul y ojimixto se encontraron. Las personas empezaron a aplaudir, pero el ruido alrededor de Minato desapareció, solo se encontraba observando a aquel chico de ojos bicolor, volviendo lentamente a su asiento, pensando en donde había visto a aquel chico. Jiraiya también vio al chico, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Tu hijo Minato, es el mismo que huyo cuando mencionamos el nombre de Naruto- fue lo que dijo Jiraiya en voz baja, siendo solamente escuchado por Minato, que abrió los ojos a más no poder. Aquel chico era su hijo? Y si lo era, porque había cambiado tanto?

Kushina se había percatado de la leve traba de su esposo en su discurso, para verlo mirar fijamente algo, dirigiendo su vista en la misma dirección, también lo vio, una extraña sensación surco su cuerpo y inconscientemente lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Kushina-chan. Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Mikoto, siendo acompañada por la Inuzuka, al ver que su amiga empezó a llorar. La pelirroja solo asintió, pero aun mantenía ese rostro de desconcierto y nostalgia.

 **Con Naruto**

-Je, ya me vieron- se dijo para sí mismo el rubio- la pregunta es me reconocerán?- para luego observar que Kushina se encontraba llorando- parece que si- murmuro nuevamente lanzando un suspiro.

-FUERZA DARLING!- los estudiantes observaron, quien era la propietaria de dicha voz, solo para ver a una hermosa peliblanca y otras hermosas mujeres detrás de ella. Pero por el momento los hombres estaban observando a la peliblanca como bobos, ya que esta se encontraba dando brinquitos y se quedaban mirando el par de "Ojos" de la albina.

-Esa mujer es Hermosa, la hare mi perrita- dijo el mismo presumido que saco la peor puntuación en la prueba de tiro, cometiendo un gran error.

-Tú eras Kiba cierto?-pregunto Naruto, mientras que el chico asentía- Bien, vuelve a decir eso, frente mío y te corto la lengua, entiendes?- menciono el rubio, el problema no era lo que dijo, sino que la forma en que lo dijo, esa amabilidad y sonrisa, con el extraño aura que emanaba, producía bastante miedo.

-Y que es ella para ti, para que actúes de esa forma- dijo nuevamente el nombrado Kiba, intentando no ceder al aura terrorífica del rubio. Akamaru, que se encontraba dentro del abrigo de Kiba, solo empezó a temblar.

-Mi Novia- finalizo, congelando a todos los presentes, y rompiendo ilusiones en alguna de las mujeres. En especial de una pelirroja que empezó a mirar de mala manera a la albina.

-Bien empecemos con las pruebas- dijo el chunnin, dando inicio a la prueba de taijutsu.

La prueba se dividía, las mujeres eran primero y después luchaban los hombres.

El taijutsu con las mujeres paso muy rápido, la mayoría, ni siquiera buscaba pegar a su oponente, aburrido según las palabras del rubio, aunque tuvo que admitir que sus ex hermanas peleaban bien, para ser solo estudiantes. La tabla top de las mujeres quedo de la siguiente forma.

Primer puesto, Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki. En el segundo puesto, Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki y en el tercer puesto, quedo Hinata Hyuga.

Akari se llevo el título femenino de Novata del año.

El rubio se acerco a su sensei.

-Iruka-san, puedo pedirle algo?-pregunto Naruto.

-Es sensei, pero sí, que necesitas Naruto- respondió el pelicastaño.

-Cuando me presente para las peleas podría hacerlo únicamente por mi apellido- pidió el el ojimixto.

-Claro, aunque no sé porque, igual lo hare- contesto el sensei.

Después de eso vino el turno de los hombres, El rubio ojimixto, solo fue llamado como "Sparda" en las peleas y llego sin problemas a la final. Ya estaba esperando a su siguiente contrincante, que se definiría entre el Uchiha y el Aburame. Para mala suerte del rubio, el no se había enfrentado a ningún heredero, realmente quería partirle la cara al Inuzuka por lo que dijo, no podía creer que uno de sus conocidos de la infancia, se volvió arrogante.

Naruto se acerco a Shino y le puso una mano en el hombro- suerte- le dijo el rubio, mientras que el chico con lentes solo asintió.

-Gracias- dijo el Aburame y se posicionaba en medio de la arena, mientras que el Uchiha ya se encontraba esperándolo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Siguiente pelea Sasuke Uchiha vs Shino Aburame- menciono Iruka mirando a ambos contendientes- Hajime!- dijo el chunnin para luego alejarse.

Sin perder tiempo el Uchiha se lanzo de frente hacia el Aburame intentando asestarle un golpe en el rostro. Shino solo evadió tranquilamente el golpe ladeando la cabeza, y lanzo una patada golpeando el costado del Uchiha, mandándolo unos metros atrás. Antes de que Sasuke pueda recomponerse Shino ya se encontraba a su lado y le había dado dos golpes en el rostro, y uno en el estomago haciendo que el Uchiha vuelva a retroceder otro poco.

-Tú!- dijo furioso el azabache, que volvió a repetir la misma acción del principio, pero esta vez, cuando el chico de lentes evadió su golpe, Sasuke se agacha y barre el piso, tumbando al Aburame, y sin darle tiempo a levantarse, asesta una patada en el estomago del chico con lentes, para luego volver a pegarle en el pecho varias veces. Como pudo Shino rueda por el suelo y se pone lentamente de pie, sobándose la zona afectada, pero de una manera muy peculiar, cosa que Naruto pudo ver.

-Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra mí, la elite de la aldea- decía con arrogancia, el pelinegro Uchiha.

-En estos momentos, solo eres otro estudiante como yo, por lo que, tengo la oportunidad de vencerte- menciono Shino, mientras se lanzo a una buena velocidad, dando patadas y puñetazos contra el Uchiha, mientras que este ultimo hacia los mismo. Uno golpeaba y el otro bloqueaba, era una gran batalla de taijutsu, entre ambos herederos.

 **En las gradas.**

-Vaya Mikoto-chan, tu hijo es muy bueno- decía tranquila la pelirroja, pero la matriarca Uchiha se encontraba negando.

-Sí, es bueno, pero muy impulsivo, es una suerte que no está usando el taijutsu del clan, porque sin el Sharingan, dejaría varios huecos en su defensa, aunque al menos no perdió en la primera ronda- menciono la pelinegra, con burla mirando a la mujer Inuzuka, que solo frunció el ceño.

Kiba, había sido derrotado por un simple civil en la primera tanda, y Mikoto aprovechaba cada momento para sacárselo en cara.

-Tu hijo, aun no tiene el sharingan?- pregunto Kushina, solo para ver que su amiga negaba.- ya veo- fue lo que dijo, antes de posar su vista en el ojimixto que estaba sentado con el grupo de estudiantes, mirando atentamente la pelea.

 **En la Pelea**

Shino, aprovecho un descuido del Uchiha para poder asestarle un derechazo en el pecho, haciendo que Sasuke retroceda unos pasos. Pero no predijo la respuesta rápida del Uchiha, que le había dado una patada en el estomago, quitándole todo el aire. Shino se encorvo hacia el frente, sosteniéndose el estomago, mientras que el de ojos ónix aprovecho eso, para darle un codazo, en la cabeza al Aburame, haciendo que este impacte de cara contra el suelo, para luego darle una patada en el estomago nuevamente, mandando a Shino varios metros hacia atrás.

-Basta!- exclamo el sensei, deteniendo la pelea- El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Iruka, para luego ir a ver el estado del Aburame.

Shino se levanto a duras penas, solo para sentir que alguien lo agarro del brazo y pasaron una mano detrás de su espalda, dirigiendo su vista, hacia su costado, solo ve el rostro de Naruto que lo estaba ayudando.

-Peleaste bien- dijo el rubio, Shino solo se quedo en silencio- aunque pudiste haberlo hecho, mejor, solo entrena tus reflejos y estarás bien- le aconsejo el rubio.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que atino a decir el de lentes.

-No agradezcan, solo ayudo a un amigo- dijo el rubio sonriente- o debo decir "amiga"?-

Eso provoco, que "Shino" mire con sorpresa.-Como lo supiste?- susurro solo para que el rubio la escuche.

-En la pelea, Ojou-chan te golpeo el pecho varias veces, y cuando te sobaste, lo hiciste como si una mujer acomodara la copa de su sostén… supongo, que el golpe aflojo las vendas no?- dijo deductivo el rubio, haciendo que "Shino" desvié la mirada- Porque lo ocultas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Yo…- iba a decir algo la Aburame, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Me lo dices otro día, vale- dijo el rubio, viendo que el sensei estaba acercándose. "Shino" solo asintió.

-Como se encuentra- pregunto Iruka llegando a donde Naruto.

-No sé, solo lo ayude a levantarse- dijo el rubio, sacándole una gota de sudor al sensei- ahora es mi turno no?- pregunto Naruto, recibiendo el asentimiento del pelo castaño. Dejando a "Shino", con los demás compañeros, y se dirigió en medio de la arena, allí lo estaba esperando Sasuke con la misma sonrisa arrogante que recibió al Aburame.

-Te diré lo mismo, que al perdedor de allá dobe, ríndete, no tienes oportunidad con…- empezó a hablar el Uchiha.

-Se,se,se… la elite de Konoha, que miedo- decía Naruto temblando falsamente- por qué no cierras la boca Ojou-chan!- dijo burlón el rubio, haciendo que los demás estudiantes, empiecen a reír, incluyendo a los pocos que escucharon en las gradas.

-Maldito!- mascullo el Uchiha para luego acordarse de algo- La peliblanca es tu novia no?- menciono con malicia, haciendo que el rubio lo mire seriamente y con una ceja levantada

-Que hay con eso?- dijo el rubio sereno pero cortante.

-Después de que te venza, la convertiré en mi puta personal y tal vez a las demás mujeres que la acompañan- menciono el Uchiha, cometiendo un grave error. La madre del Uchiha solo empezó a negar.

-Sabes Ojou-chan, no tenía planeado vencerte, solo probar tu fuerza y dejar que seas el novato ese del que tanto hablan- mencionaba tranquilamente, haciendo que todos, incluyendo los espectadores lo miren con duda- pero ahora acabas insultar mis hermosas princesas-seguía diciendo de manera amable, pero el aura terrorífica y su instinto asesino aparecieron, contrariando su sonrisa- Por favor no mueras, vale?- finalizo, mientras que la figura espectral de un demonio, aparecía detrás del rubio y que solo el Uchiha podía ver.

Sasuke ahora se daba cuenta que al parecer, cometió un grave error.

 **En las gradas**

Shiro, Albedo y Himari tenían los rostros más rojos que un tomate, Jibril solo tenía una sonrisa inocente y cariñosa. En estos momentos las chicas eran el centro de atención. Pero la verdadera razón era, por la forma en que el rubio las estaba defendiendo.

-Que quiso decir, con eso de no morir- dijeron los ancianos, los demás espectadores, también escuchaban por lo que prestaron atención a la respuesta.

-Solo hay tres cosas que Master odia, a los que juzgan sin conocer, a los arrogantes y los que insultan a las personas que el ama- menciono Jibril.

-Entonces?- dijo Danzou, mirando a las chicas.

-Tal vez, no use toda su fuerza- menciono Albedo- pero sería una suerte para el Uchiha si sobrevive- continuo, antes de que una sonrisa tenebrosa surque su rostro- pero si sobrevive… que empiece a hacer su testamento, porque de mi no se salva- menciono de manera tétrica.

A unos metros de las chicas del rubio, Mikoto se encontraba negando con la cabeza. Si las palabras de aquellas mujeres eran ciertas, su hijo sufriría las consecuencias por pasarse de lengua. Incluso estaba aguantando a Tsume que decía, cosas como 'Aquel alfa, le pateara el trasero a tu hijo'.

Mientras tanto, Kushina se encontraba mirando fijamente al rubio, aun no sabía el porqué aquel chico le infundía ese extraño sentimiento de querer cuidarlo, estar a su lado.

Minato se encontraba mirando fijamente a Naruto, sorprendido, por el aura que desprendía Naruto, que tan fuerte se había hecho su 'Hijo'. Un sentimiento de orgullo y decepción surgió nuevamente en el. Orgullo porque, su 'hijo' estaba acompañado de bellezas y decepción, porque no lo ayudo en su crecimiento y formación.

Mientras tanto Jiraiya, que escucho, que el grupo de mujeres estaban con el rubio como parejas, solo atino a sacar su cuadernito y lápiz, para empezar a escribir como loco.

\- Ese chico es muy confiado- dijo una voz aparte, que resultaba ser Kakashi Hatake un jounin de la aldea- Quien es sensei?- pregunto el jounin peliplata, posándose al lado del Hokage.

-Mi hijo perdido- fue la simple respuesta de Minato con un poco de tristeza y alegría, pero fue escuchado por todos en la cercanía. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Mikoto que escucho la declaración de Minato, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, aquel chico que vio subir las escaleras mojado hace siete años, ahora era ese joven que estaba defendiendo a aquellas mujeres y estaba por luchar con su hijo.

Tsume se encontraba de la misma forma, aquel chico que tenia aura dominante era el hijo de su amiga.

La Inuzuka y la Uchiha giran lentamente sus cabezas para mirar a Kushina, que tenía sus manos a la altura de sus pechos, mirando fijamente al chico y ahora con lo dicho por su esposo dejo fluir nuevamente sus lágrimas.

 **Con los estudiantes**

Todos allí se encontraban mirando fijamente, la batalla que se iba a desatar. Muchos quedaron en shock cuando el rubio dijo 'Princesas'. Todos los hombres se fijaron que aquellas bellezas eran las parejas del rubio, y sin saberlo ahora verían, lo más suave que el rubio haría si las insultaban.

Hitomi veía con ojos calculadores a su estúpido hermano, para ella, el era alguien débil, y que solo alardeaba. El kyuubi dentro de ella se reía de sus pensamientos.

Akari en cambio se encontraba llena de celos, aquellas mujeres además de la albina, eran las novias de SU 'Nii-chan'. Al igual que su contraparte, el Kyuubi en su interior, se encontraba carcajeándose de los pensamientos de su contenedora.

Todos se encontraban esperando el inicio del encuentro.

 **Con los contendientes**

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa amable al pelinegro, mientras este se encontraba sudando, el aura e instinto que desprendía el rubio realmente era terrorífica.

-El siguiente enfrentamiento es entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sparda- empezó Iruka, el se encontraba mirando al rubio, estar cerca de él, le infundía bastante miedo, aunque el intentaba no mostrarlo.

-Recuerda mis palabras Ojou-chan- decía sonriente el rubio.

-Hajime!- exclamo el chunnin, alejándose de ambos

 **1 segundo**

El rubio desapareció de la vista de todos, incluso de los sorprendidos espectadores, a excepción de sus chicas. Apareciendo nuevamente enfrente del pelinegro desprevenido.

 **2 segundos**

Con la mano izquierda, Naruto da un golpe con la palma abierta al mentón del Uchiha, elevándolo levemente en el aire. Mientras que el puño derecho del rubio se encontraba cerrado, listo para dar un golpe.

 **3 segundos**

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio golpea con su brazo demonio el estomago del Uchiha de manera diagonal descendente con tal fuerza, que deja al Uchiha estampado e inconsciente en el suelo.

Un chunnin fue rápidamente a revisar el estado del pelinegro, observando que el golpe solo le dejo un gran moretón. Rápidamente dedujo que si se aplicaba un poco más de fuerza, pudo haber provocado una hemorragia interna y las palabras del rubio serian ciertas, ese golpe pudo haber matado al Uchiha.

-El g-ganador e-es S-Sparda y tam-b-bién es el Novato del a-año- tartamudea sorprendido, el chunnin Iruka.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio.

-Tres segundos? Ojou-chan yo esperaba más, pero espero con eso aprendas a no insultar a mis Novias- dijo el rubio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y acercándose a los demás estudiantes, que se alejaron rápidamente de su camino.

 **En las gradas**

Todos estaban en silencio, sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver.

 **-** Increíble- fue la única palabra que pudo decir una de ellas. La persona que dijo eso era nada más que Jiraiya.- incluso a mi me costó verlo y su fuerza, diría que se acerca a la de Tsunade- dijo asombrado

Los demás solo podían asentir a las palabras del sannin.

-Se contuvo- dijo Jibril haciendo un puchero. Haciendo que todos las personas en las gradas la miren con sorpresa.

-Bueno creo que eso concluye el día no?- dijo nervioso Danzou.

-Creo que si jejeje- menciono de la misma forma Hiruzen levantándose de su asiento y retirándose del lugar, siendo seguido por Danzou y las chicas, dejando a los demás con sus pensamientos.

Lentamente los demás empezaron a retirarse sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

Pero Minato y Kushina tenían se fueron pensando en otras cosas referente a su 'Hijo'

* * *

 **Academia ninja**

El rubio ya había retirado su banda ninja y lo estaba observando, ya que lo estaba sosteniendo con su mano, ahora estaba saliendo de la estructura. Estaba feliz, su abuelo le había entregado su hatai-ate junto con el certificado, que constaba que solo obedecería órdenes de él. Aunque el certificado se activaba cuando el sea chunnin. Fue lo único, que lo molesto. Tambien se entero de que el Uchiha estaba en el Hospital, para verificar que no tuviera lesiones que no se ven a simple vista.

-No tenía planeado eso pero, funcionara para que aprenda- dijo recordando al Uchiha.

-Darling!- escucho el rubio, para levantar la vista y ver a sus chicas que lo estaban esperando.

-Shiro-chan!- dijo cantarín el rubio, para besar de manera sorpresiva a la albina, y luego pasar a la demás mujeres.

-Porque fue eso Master- dijo un poco sonrojada la Ángel- no es que me queje pero, nos tomo por sorpresa-

-Jejeje no es nada, solo estoy muy feliz- dijo el rubio.

-Y cuál es el motivo de su alegría Naru-kun?- pregunto la ojidorada.

-Es que ya esta, solo obedeceré las ordenes de Jiji, aunque, primero tengo que ser Chunnin- menciono, para luego suspirar- tengo que ver para mi equipo, el sensei… jiji va a elegir y me dijo que era un jounin que se había integrado hace unos meses-

-Master puedo ser yo parte de su equipo ninja? Es que me da curiosidad y quisiera saber cómo es el sistema?- pregunto la ángel.

Naruto solo la miro para luego sonreír- claro solo deberé hablar con jiji- dijo, para que pase una idea por su mente- Neko-chan- dijo el rubio, sonrojando a Himari- no te gustaría saber que se siente portar uno de estos?- pregunto mostrando su Hitai-ate.

-Me estas pidiendo, para ser una ninja?- pregunto la Nekomata.

-No te obligo, es que yo tengo que armar mi equipo, pero podría preguntarle, Al-chan o a Shi…- mencionaba el rubio.

-Acepto- dijo la pelinegra, interrumpiéndolo- si eso me permite estar más tiempo contigo- menciono sonrojándose levemente y abrazándose al rubio.

-Jeje pero si siempre estamos juntos- volvió a decir, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Himari- ustedes no tienen problema con esto no?- pregunto el rubio, mirando a la peliblanca y pelinegra de ojos dorados.

-Yo no Darling, solo si repetimos lo mismo de la última vez- menciono Shiro sonrojándose un poco, las demás mujeres solo levantaron una ceja por la duda.

-Yo no tengo problemas, Naru-kun, aunque tú!- señalo la ojidorada, mirando a la Ángel- intenta algo, y te arranco las alas, pajarraca pervertida- menciono Albedo, mirando seriamente a la Jibril.

-Solo estas celosa, porque podría quitarle su virginidad no?- dijo la ángel, haciendo que la ojidorada tenga un tic en la ceja.

-Pero si Naruto-Kun ya no es virgen- menciono la Nekomata- lo perdió hace dos años- continúo comentando la ojilila.

-Como lo supiste?- dijeron el Rubio y la peliblanca al mismo tiempo, aunque esta ultima un poco sonrojada, sin saber que se habían delatado y habían confirmado las palabras de Himari.

-Soy una Nekomata, puedo leer el aura y la escancia de los demás, y una vez tu- dijo Himari señalando a la albina- tenias impregnada la esencia de Naruto-kun. No lo mencione antes, porque pensé que ustedes ya lo sabían- finalizo mirando a Jibril y Albedo.

Un aura tenebrosa rodeo a ambas mujeres aladas- Nee-chan/Shiro-sama- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, mirando a la albina- con que lo tenias bien guardado eh?- menciono tétricamente Albedo.

Naruto se puso enfrente de ambas un poco nervioso, ya que corría riesgo de muerte por intromisión- Oigan… que les parece si vamos a casa a hablar del tema? Si?-Ambas mujeres solo estrecharon los ojos y asintieron.

-Tú me contaras todos los detalles entendiste- menciono la pelinegra con alas, mirando a su hermana. Ella no estaba molesta porque le había ganado, en esa parte, hablaron de eso, su molestia venia por que no le había contado.

-A mi también!- decía sonriente la pelipurpura-rosa.

-Porque no son como Neko-chan, que no creo un lio-dijo el rubio, en un susurro, aunque la mencionada lo había escuchado.

-Es porque no tengo pensamientos pervertidos tal vez?... aun así, si quiere volver a hacerlo alguna vez Naruto-kun, permítame ayudarlo- dijo seductoramente la Nekomata, apresando el brazo del rubio entre sus pechos. El rubio solo rio, por la supuesta "no" pervertida.

-Mejor vayamos a casa- dijo el rubio, mientras las mujeres le seguían. Shiro estaba roja, Jibril sin pudor le preguntaba cómo había sido la experiencia con el rubio, Albedo la miraba fijamente y Himari solo se encontraba al lado del rubio con una sonrisa. Si todo era tranquilo, o eso quería creer el rubio.

-Naruto! Hijo!- escucho el rubio, solo para observar a un pequeño grupo de persona que ahora mismo no quería ver. Para ser más exactos, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, el rubio solo suspiro, mientras las mujeres del rubio se posicionaban a su lado de manera protectora.

-Y empezamos con las molestias- menciono el rubio, con irritación- será un día largo- dijo lanzando un suspiro, mirando como sus chicas parecían asesinar a su Ex familia con las miradas.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYY HASTA AQUÍ! Bien este cap me salió largo….. 12 900 palabras… si realmente no sé porque tanto. Pero igual aquí tienen.**

 **Que les pareció, les gusto, no les gusto? Si tienen algo que acatar, que decir. Es bienvenido y si es algo malo pues esas pasan de largo, ni siquiera entran en el chip de mi cerebro.**

 **Bueno no diré mucho, para que sepan después de responder los Reviews dejare una tabla que explicara algo. Así que ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **UltronFatalis: SI es para salir del círculo, eso se repetirá algunas veces, y gracias… aquí tienes el cap… y no preguntare en quien pensabas no os preocupéis por eso.**

 **: si el cap nueve me concentre lo más posible en los sucesos de konoha. Y lo del harem… lo siento viejo, ya tengo todo hecho en esa parte.**

 **Alexander1993: gracias man, aquí tienes otro.**

 **Alucard77: jaja no pensé que sería así, pero igual muchas gracias. Aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **Aten92: see, entre las nekomatas que conozco, Himari es mi segunda Favorita después de Kuroka, jejeje**

 **Pues si… Shiro también era primeriza, eso no lo niego, y claro el rubio ya es todo un adulto, Naa ese seria Jiraiya, Hiruzen entraría en un estado de Idiotizacion aguda, en su paraíso mental del Icha Icha.**

 **Sobre el pasado de Jibril y Albedo, pues realmente te sorprenderas con lo que tengo planeado, si por las apariencias te fijas, que Shiro y Albedo no tienen parecidos y son hermanas de la misma madre pero no padre… creo que dije de mas. Jejeje lol.**

 **Si Himari porta colmillo de acero, su funda, pues está en… de… y allí podrá liberar todo su poder.**

 **Eso lo veras en el próximo cap, aunque hoy Sasuke fue al Hospital jajaja**

 **Y sobre las novias del rubio aun falta para que pasen a prometidas… bueno no mucho realmente.**

 **Sobre Hitomi, hahaha deduce quien sería la que la mandaría al hospital frecuentemente.**

 **Y sobre lo de Minato, y el compromiso arreglado, jejeje si digamos que las hermanas tendrán una seria discusión con el rubio Hokage.**

 **P.D.: la funda esta en…. Y de…. Allí lo… XD jajaja, Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Chivotenkai: Se sería algo así, normalmente, pondría sangre para ese momento, pero quisiera ser un poco más educado para ese momento… a quien engaño, todavía no se le ocurre a mi mente ortodoxa, tengo varias ideas pero, digamos que aun tengo que armarlo… pero el lio que se forma, se forma. Jajaja.**

 **Soul of Demon: viejo soy yo o eres fan del Gore.. XD… si es probable que el rubio no sea el precursor de las peleas, si es probable. Y eso que eres amable, viejo no quiero saber si realmente estás en tu punto. Jajaja aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Blitzwolfer: sería algo así, pero solo los Grimm son estúpidos como los zombis, digamos que el resto si son mas inteligentes. Y gracias, aquí tienes el cap Zukhistrukhis.**

 **Emi92:Sep, digamos que ya tenía ambos cap preparados, por lo que porque no subirlos ya verdad?... y gracias por cómo me quedo los sucesos en el cap nueve, y si Minato, es su funeral jajaja.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Jajajaja solo fue suerte que tenía ambos cap listos, y si, a veces el destino quiere trolear, pero no en mi turno. Jajaja.**

 **No pensé que llegaran a odiarla a tal punto, pero bueno. Y si se a que te refieres con "Corregir su actitud" jejeje.**

 **Jibril es especial… si realmente el porqué no cae es el misterio más grande de todo el universo. Y sobre su relación con Albedo, jejeje mas adelante, talvez en un extra.**

 **Y sobre Kuro-chan, no… no es Kuroka…. Pero le atinaste con la hermana man, eso está pasando, pero tampoco es a ella quien se refería Naruto. Te dejo una pista, Tannin le menciono el estado de "Kuro-chan" el apodo que le dio Naruto… Tannin es un dragón juntamos eso y… tada.. no se si le atinas jajaja**

 **El entrenamiento, si Naruto tiene suerte de estar vivo, o que Tannin fue algo benevolente jaja. Sobre otros dragones, varios aparecerán.**

 **Y aquí esta el retorno del rubio… si se armara el problema…**

 **Y gracias compañero, aunque aun estoy algo EMO jeje.**

 **Loquin: YO man, gracias viejo, y que te puedo decir Himari es un personaje femenino muy bueno. O Buena jajaja. Aquí tienes el cap man.**

 **Alex601: Viejo tu discurso es impresionante, realmente te inspiras en tus reviews, jajaja no desprovechas nada. Leyendo todo hay pocas preguntas que responder, por lo cual mi respuesta será corta nuevamente- pone rostro a lo Yaoming-**

 **Si se le pego algo sadico al rubio, pero solo lo mostrara algunas veces.**

 **Gabriel, no estará en el Harem, la razón del porque Jibril no cae será contestada en futuro cap, y si Jibril es una ángel única, lo supe cuando la vi en su anime, en su manga y lei su forma de expresarse en su novela ligera. Realmente es una gran personaje.**

 **Esa fue lo único que puedo contestarte, y sobre lo de Hitomi y Akari, me estoy dando cuenta que Hitomi es mas famosa que Akari… viejo… eso es raro. Y eso que la odian.**

 **Y lo ultimo no entendí lo del Kyubi… con su marido y todo eso, me perdi jejeje.**

 **P.D.: sip Shiro tenia que ser la primera, por favor, eso era categórico y no lo dudes. Aquí tienes el cap, disfrutalo.**

 **Yamii: gracias, aquí tienes.**

 **Maicol1311: Gracias man, aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **Luis: Shiro es una Oc, pero su parecido con Mirajane Strauss es impresionante, creo que me salió parecida si no es idéntica, no tenía planeado ello jejeje la única diferencia seria, su pelo.**

 **Alex012: El harem ya está viejo, lo siento si es que llega a no estar. Y aquí tienes la conti.**

 **Bien esos son todos los comentarios, ya contestados, o recomentados por mi jejeje.**

 **Bien lo que quiero explicar es las clases que se diferencian. Ya saben, clase baja, alta media y todo eso. Redondeándolo a los humanos y ángeles no solo demonios.**

 **Las clases serian asi:**

 **Bajas: errantes de primera categoría. Civiles.**

 **Media: Estudiantes de academia ninja. Errantes de primera categoría**

 **Alta: Gennin hasta Tokubetsu jounnin. Errantes de segunda categoría. A. Caidos de un par de alas. Ángeles de un par de alas. Demonios de un par de alas.**

 **Alta-Alta: Anbu. Errantes de segunda categoría. Angeles normales, caidos y demonios, hasta con tres pares de alas.**

 **Gobernante: Errantes de tercera categoría. Angeles normales, caidos y demonios, con cuatro pares de alas.**

 **Elite: Errantes de elite. Sannin. Dragones varios.**

 **Suprema: Kages. Naruto Sparda. Himari. Bijuus hasta nueve colas. Angeles normales, caidos y demonios, con el máximo par de alas, cinco.**

 **Gobernantes supremos: Tannin. Otros dragones. Shiro, Albedo, Jibril. Berial. Varios demonios (soldados corruptos, renegados.). Valkirias.**

 **Extrema: Dioses sintoístas. Maous actuales. Laquesis. Dioses de Asghard**

 **Leyenda: Dios bíblico. Juubi.**

 **Leyenda Extrema: Alter Sparda, Mundus, 'La Bestia', '¿?'**

 **Ultima/Inalcanzable: Existencia.**

 **Pues eso sería todas las clases, si puse algunas cosas, es porque ya se había mencionado con anterioridad. Y si como decirlo, mencione algo que no sabían, háganse la idea, tenía que explicar, el porqué el nivel de poder de Naruto, comparado con los demás gennin asi que se me ocurrió hacer esto.**

 **Si bien es bastante fuerte, aun le falta para ser como su El verdadero Sparda. Y existencia es la vida misma.**

 **Pues eso es todo. Los errantes, no puse nombres ya que lo irán descubriendo con el pasar del tiempo.**

 **Sin mas que decir…**

 **MDRC97 fuera….**

 **Chau chau.-Inserte música final de German Garmendia-**

 **P.D.: Sigo EMO pero no tanto.**


	12. A2 Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _Los problemas nacen, crecen, se multiplican y permanecen"_

 _-Ley de Murphy_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Momentos y situaciones**

 **Konohagakure - Academia ninja**

Varios alumnos salían de la academia, siendo recibidos por sus padres que estaban sonrientes al ver a sus hijos, convertirse en ninjas. Grupos de personas, ya sea familiar o amigo, se acercaban a los graduados, ya sea para felicitarlos o simplemente verlos convertirse en ninjas. Pero había dos grupos de personas que se miraban fijamente, ellos estaban más separados de la multitud. Estos eran la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y Sparda con sus chicas.

-Naruto-kun, estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro Himari, acercándose al rubio con hebras blancas.

-Si no te preocupes, es solo que no tenía planeado encontrarme con ellos aun- comento el ojimixto, mirando fijamente a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, en especial al Hokage, que tenía una expresión seria.

-Y que harás Darling?- pregunto Shiro, mirando con malos ojos a la ex familia de Naruto, en especial a Kushina.

-Por el momento nada, están llamando a su hijo, y yo no lo soy- dijo con aburrimiento el Sparda comenzando a caminar, las mujeres solo se miraron entre si y asintieron, para luego seguir a Naruto, pasando a lado de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, ignorando las miradas de su ex familia.

Con la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, era un bulto de emociones. Felicidad, tristeza, alegría, odio, curiosidad. Esas eran las emociones que poseían la familia en estos momentos. Ninguno sabía que decir, allí estaba, a unos metros de ellos, 'el chico que se fue de sus lados', 'aquel chico que fue descuidado', 'aquel que destruyo su familia', ahora hecho todo un hombre.

Kushina y Akari querían ir a abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo sentían, por haberlo dejado solo, por no estar a su lado cuando los necesito. Pero tenían miedo, como reaccionaria el rubio ojimixto, como los trataría.

Hitomi estaba aguantándose las ganas de saltar encima de Naruto, tenía ganas de atacarlo allí mismo, pero sus instintos y el kyubi dentro de ella, le decían que no haga nada estúpido. Ella iba hacer de lado esos pensamientos y atacar al ojimixto, pero la mirada fría y bastante peligrosa de aquella pelinegra con ojos lilas, la mantuvo a raya.

Minato, no estaba mejor que su familia, su rostro se mostraba serio, pero por dentro realmente estaba nervioso, aun piensa el porqué lo llamo, él sabía perfectamente, que Naruto, no querría verles, después de todo lo que le hicieron. Su familia no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ojimixto, y pudo haberlo dejado así, para pensar en cómo acercarse al rubio con hebras blancas, en otro momento.

Todos ellos salieron de sus pensamientos, cuando Naruto pasó a lado de ellos, sin dirigirle la mirada. El rubio se detiene unos metros después.

-Y bien? Que quieren?- dijo el rubio con hebras blancas, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a su ex familia seriamente, en especial al Hokage.

Minato y Kushina no sabían que decir, estaban nerviosos, las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus bocas. Akari se mantenía en silencio, sabía que no podía decir nada estúpido, además de no saber cómo hablar con su 'Nii-chan'. Pero Hitomi

-Sabes muy bien que queremos, no te hagas el estúpido- dijo la rubia, con irritación y enojo, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Naruto.

-Si supiera lo que quieren, no estaría preguntando, no?- dijo el ojimixto, molestándose un poco, por el tono de voz de Hitomi.

-Quieren que vuelvas, para volver a ser una familia y yo quiero que vuelvas, para que Tou-chan y Kaa-chan no estén tristes- comento la rubia ojivioleta-(Y también para hacerte sufrir por lo que hiciste)- pensó con malicia Hitomi.

Minato y Kushina miraban con una sonrisa a su hija, orgullosos de que intentaba hacer que Naruto vuelva con ellos, pero una suave risa les quito de sus pensamientos.

Después de lo que dijo Hitomi, el ojimixto solo empezó a reír suavemente- Volver a ser una familia?- dijo el rubio con hebras blancas, sin parar de reír- no sé, de qué me hablan. Se equivocaron de persona, yo no los conozco.- dijo el rubio, lastimando a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki y enojando mas, a la menor de la familia- Solo sé que son 'Un Hokage'- dijo mirando a Minato, que solo puso una mueca triste- 'Su esposa'- menciono mirando a Kushina, ella solo empezó a lagrimear- y sus hijas 'las heroínas de Konoha'- dijo tranquilamente, logrado que Akari baje la mirada triste y Hitomi apriete mas los puños por el enojo que sentía.- así que por favor, absténganse de hablarme como si fuéramos cercanos o algún tipo de parientes- dijo frívolo el rubio, volviendo a caminar en dirección de su hogar.

-Espera Naruto, hijo!- exclamo Kushina, logrando que el Sparda pare su andar nuevamente.

-Que quieres? Y por favor no me llames Hijo- dijo Naruto con el mismo tono de voz frio.

La pelirroja se estremeció levemente, no sabía que decir realmente, por lo que dijo lo primero, que se le paso en la mente-Solo quería felicitarte por converti…-dijo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Díselo a otro o guárdatelo, que a mí no me interesa- dijo Naruto, volviendo a su marcha, quebrando el corazón de la esposa del Hokage. Kushina solo empezó a lagrimear con más intensidad, y Hitomi al ver eso, sin pensar dos veces, ataca a Naruto.

-Nadie trata así a Kaa-chan!- dijo Hitomi con ira, abalanzándose hacia Naruto, a una muy buena velocidad. Agarrando un kunai, que tenía en la bolsa atada a su cintura, tenía planeado dañar gravemente al rubio.

Akari y Minato, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, para parar el arranque de su hija/hermana- Hitomi, no!- exclamaron ambos, al ver lo que tenía planeado hacer la pelirrubia.

Kushina solo pudo ver como su hija, intentaba dañar a su hermano. Ante esa escena solo pudo llorar más.

Hitomi estaba por incrustar su kunai en la espalda de Naruto, pero una extraña sensación de peligro recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-[HITOMI! AGACHATE!]- grito el Kyubi Ying en su interior, advirtiendo a su contenedora. La pelirrubia, sin pensarlo dos veces, hace lo que su residente interno dijo, y vio lentamente como el filo gastado de una katana algo oxidada, pasaba sobre su cabeza. Rápidamente cálculo, que si, no se agachaba, esa espada, hubiese golpeado su cuello, no la hubiese matado, pero el daño hubiese sido grave. Dirigiendo su vista, hacia la propietaria de la espada, vio que era la pelinegra de ojos lilas, que la estaba observando con anterioridad.

-No me interesa los motivos- comenzó Himari, dirigiendo su vista a la pelirrubia que estaba en el suelo agachada- pero vuelve a atacar, a Naruto-kun- dijo, apuntando a Hitomi con su espada- hare que te arrepientas de tus acciones- finalizo, mirando a la pelirrubia, como si de una presa se tratase. Naruto y las demás mujeres, solo se dieron vuelta para observar lo que sucedía. Shiro y Albedo, sonrieron levemente por la situación, mientras que Jibril, tenía una sonrisa tranquila e inocente, pero sus pensamientos no eran nada buenos.

Hitomi solo podía sentir el peligro en su cuerpo-[Mocosa! Te dije que no hagas nada estúpido]- exclamo el Kyubi.

-(Cuando se movio?)- pensó la pelirrubia

-[Eso es lo de menos, aun te falta mucho para estar nivel de todas ellas]- le dijo su residente interno, hablando sobre las acompañantes de Naruto.

-(Solo me tomo desprevenida, es todo, no creo que sean tan fuertes)-menciono mentalmente la pelirrubia

-[Es lo que tú crees]- dijo el Kyubi ying cortando la conexión mental-[(Ella está aquí, y acompaña al chico. Esto no presagia nada bueno)]- pensó el kyubi ying, mirando a través de los ojos de Hitomi, a la Ángel.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, estaba sin habla, no pudieron ver en qué momento se había movido la pelinegra, solo lograron ver, que si Hitomi no se agachaba, la pelinegra, hubiese golpeado y dañado a su hija/hermana. Minato ahora se preguntaba quienes eran esas mujeres que acompañaban a su 'Hijo' y que tan fuertes eran.

-Neko-chan!- exclamo cantarín el ojimixto, quitándole toda la seriedad a la situación. La mencionada solo atino a sonrojarse por su apodo.- tranquila, no es que me hubiese dañado de todas formas- menciono Naruto, acercándose a la Nekomata y acariciándole la cabellera- ven vamos!- dijo, mientras Himari se volvía a posicionar cerca del rubio, no sin antes mirar peligrosamente, a Hitomi.

Pero antes de irse, Naruto dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki- Escuchen, y escúchenme bien. No quiero repetir nuevamente, esto. Se lo que quieren hacer, se lo que intentan- empezó a decir el rubio- yo no volveré con ustedes, yo no formo parte de su familia, como les dije hace unos momentos, para mí solo son meros desconocidos- finalizo el rubio.

El grupo de Naruto se había retirado, dejando solos a los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Aunque la última acción del rubio, prendió a cierta pelirroja de ojos azules, la forma en que los trato.

-El negó que éramos familia, nos trato como meros desconocidos- dijo en voz baja Akari pero su familia la escucho, logrando que sus padres bajen la cabeza con un rostro de tristeza aun mayo. Hitomi aun seguía pensando en lo sucedido hace unos momentos, con "Neko-chan".- Que pensabas al atacarlo?- dijo la pelirroja menor, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.

-Insulto a Kaa-chan- dijo Hitomi mirando de la misma manera a su hermana.- nadie la trata mal y se sale con la suya- argumento la pelirrubia, intentando justificar sus acciones.

-Pues ahora casi pierdes la cabeza, por tu tonto arranque- dijo con burla Akari- y tiene sus motivos para tratarnos así. O acaso van a negarlo, después de todo lo abandonamos- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tiene razón- apoyo Minato, en voz baja- nosotros lo dejamos de lado, es nuestra culpa, el que nos trate así- menciono, mientras se acercaba a Kushina y la abrazaba- pero se va a solucionar, todo esto… se va a solucionar-

-Eso espero Mina-kun, eso es lo que quiero… porque, que nos desconozca, que nos niegue- dijo Kushina empezando a quebrarse nuevamente- duele mucho, prefiero que me odie, a que me rechace.- dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Minato y empezando sollozar.

-Pero aun así, para mí no es suficiente motivo el que los trate de esa manera!- dijo Hitomi, mirando a su familia con tristeza y luego mirar a Akari con el ceño fruncido-Ves lo que hace, solo provoca tristeza y dolor a nuestra familia- dijo a su hermana.

-Y nosotros que le provocamos!- exclamo Akari con enojo- siempre estaba solo, y lo más seguro es que también estaba triste y dolido en aquel momento. Y nosotros, no estuvimos a su lado para apoyarlo, para quererlo- dijo la pelirroja, agarrándose un brazo- Lo que nos pasa ahora, solo es consecuencia de lo que hicimos en el pasado- dijo.

Minato y Kushina, solo podían escuchar el intercambio de palabras, entre sus hijas. Y no podían evitar darle la razón a Akari.

-Niñas ya basta- dijo Minato, intentando parar la discusión entre las hermanas.

-Hubiese sido mejor, si él, no hubiera regresado. Solo crea problemas- dijo la pelirrubia, sin medir sus palabras.

-Hitomi! Ya basta- exclamo Minato, mirando a su hija incrédulo, por lo que escucho, Kushina se encontraba de igual manera.

Hitomi solo se cruzo de brazos-Qué? Es cierto. Si no hubiera regresado, no tendríamos este probl…-decía pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, al sentir un dolor al costado de su rostro y luego solo saber que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Akari tenía su puño extendido, y su cabello ocultaba sus ojos- Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a decir eso, me oíste. Aunque nos trate así… yo… estoy feliz de poder verlo de nuevo- dijo la pelirroja menor, para después retirarse del lugar lentamente.

Kushina se acerca a Hitomi y le ayudo a levantarse- tiene razón, nunca vuelvas a decirlo. No sabes lo que desee verlo otra vez- menciono la pelirroja mayor, mirando seriamente y aun con lagrimas en los ojos, a su hija.

-Pero…- dijo la pelirrubia, sobándose la zona en la que Akari la había golpeado.

-Pero nada- dijo Kushina, retirándose también, intentando alcanzar a su otra Hija.

El Hokage solo se acerco a su hija-Porque lo odias?- pregunto Minato, posicionándose a lado de Hitomi- no entiendo, tú me habías dicho, que te entrenara, para traerlo de vuelta. Pero porque tanta hostilidad hacia él? No era que lo querías?-

-El destruyo nuestra familia, antes estaban sonrientes y felices. Pero cuando él se fue y ustedes se enteraron. Todo cambio, siempre estaban tristes, Kaa-chan lloraba a cada rato y tu casi no estabas en casa por estar en tu trabajo buscándolo, registrando los archivos sobre las misiones de búsqueda. Mi relación con Akari, empeoro, a tal punto que nos peleamos por cualquier cosa. Porque no odiarlo?-dijo Hitomi mostrando sus puntos- … ciertamente te lo pedí para traerlo de vuelta y poder verlos contentos a todos. Pero jamás dije que le tuviera algún cariño.- finalizo.

Minato solo sonrió triste ante eso- no sé mucho de tu hermano sabes? Pero sé que lo deje solo cuando me necesito- dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa- al menos dime, que sabes algo de él, que conoces algún pasatiempo suyo, algún secreto o sus gustos, antes de odiarlo, si no es así… no lo odies porque si- continuo el padre de la niña- el único que tiene derecho a odiar es el- finalizo.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo la pelirrubia, sacando la terquedad Uzumaki a flote, pero las palabras de su padre, ya habían hecho mella en su cabeza.

Minato solo suspiro-Intenta conocerlo, vale. Si después lo sigues odiando por lo que "hizo", ya es tu decisión- dijo mirando serenamente a su hija- pero recuerda, el único que tiene derecho a odiar, es él y agradezco a Kami, que no muestre un odio, hacia nosotros. Pero aun así duele, que me desconozca- comento retirándose.

Hitomi solo se quedo, mirando en dirección en donde su padre, había ido-[Tiene razón]- dijo el Kyubi dentro de ella.

-(Otra vez tendremos esta conversación?)- respondió mentalmente la pelirrubia- (Ya te dije, para mí solo es él, el culpable de todo esto)-

-[Esta bien, es lo que tú dices. Pero recuerda, el día que conozcas la verdad, créeme, te sentirás igual o peor que tus padres]- refuto el Kyubi ying.

-(Eso nunca pasara)- dijo segura de sí misma la pelirrubia, retirándose del lugar.

* * *

 **Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki**

La puerta de la casa se abre violentamente, dejando ver a una muy molesta Akari.

-(Porque no entiende, Kaa-san y Tou-san, ya saben y aceptan su error, pero porque ella no lo acepta!)- exclamaba mentalmente, la pelirroja menor.

-[Jejeje si claro, descárgate con tu hermana, lo que realmente te molesta es otra cosa]- decía el zorro, en un tono burlon, dentro de su cabeza-[Lo único que te molesto de tu Hermana, fue que menciono aquello, sobre el no regreso de tu hermano, pero el resto de tu enojo, se debe a otra cosa. No lo niegues]- dijo divertido Kyubi Yang.

-(De que hablas zorro idiota)- decía molesta Akari, acercándose a la cocina y sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

-[Crees que no me di cuenta, como mirabas a las acompañantes de tu amado 'Nii-chan', en especial a aquella peliblanca que se abrazaba a él? chiquilla pseudo incestuosa]- comentaba con sorna, el zorro demonio- [Si las miradas mataran, hubieses ganado la competencia]- dijo divertido, antes de empezar a reír, al ver que su contenedora, no controlo su fuerza y rompió el vaso, salpicándose toda la leche.

-AH! Maldita sea!- dijo molesta Akari, viendo el desastre que produjo, agarrando un trapo, se empezó a limpiar- Pulgoso, y eso qué?- pregunto en voz alta.

-Akari- dijo Kushina llegando a la residencia, solo para ver a su hija salpicada con leche- que te paso?- pregunto, sin recibir respuesta de su hija, que le estaba dando la espalda.

-[Oh!? Entonces si lo amas? Sin importar el "lazo" que los une? Pensé que solo, lo decías porque si]- decía kyubi aguantándose las ganas de reír, sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

La pelirroja menor aun no se había percatado de la llegada de su madre- Zorro estúpido, no es tu problema, si amo a Naruto-nii, no lo negare, ya te lo había dicho. Lo amo, quiero estar a su lado, besarlo, abrazarlo, entregarme a él, recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, al no estar a su lado- decía en voz alta la pelirroja menor, con el ceño fruncido, pero con un leve tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, respondió, al zorro olvidando momentáneamente que podía comunicarse a través del pensamiento.

-[Mocosa… mira… detrás de ti]- dijo el zorro intentando no estallar en carcajada.

-Eh?- fue lo que pudo articular Akari, antes de girar y observar como su madre la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por lo que había escuchado.

-Que es eso de entregarte a "Naruto-nii"?- pregunto Kushina mirando fijamente a su hija.

El Kyubi Yang, solo empezó a reír a carcajada, al ver en qué situación se metió su contenedora.

* * *

 **Residencia Sparda**

-Ya te dije, aunque hubiese impactado, no me hubiera dañado. Mi piel se volvió muy resistente, desde que complete mi hibridación y un simple Kunai, no lo atravesaría sin añadir chakra o alguna otra energia- mencionaba el ojimixto, entrando a su hogar- pero igual, me siento muy feliz, porque te preocupes Neko-chan!- dijo, mientras las mujeres de Naruto entraban.

-Al menos, no crearon muchos problemas, o se limitaron en sus acciones. Bueno, eso si no contamos, el ataque de tu Ex hermana- decía Albedo, mirando fijamente a su novio- Naru-kun, realmente, como se siente, con todo esto?- pregunto.

-A que te refieres?- dijo confundido, el Hibrido.

-Pues me refiero, en el sentido de volver a verlos. Ya sabe, sé que no tienes un pasado, muy agradable con ellos pero, que sientes el verlos de vuelta- decía la ojidorada.

-Ya veo- comento Naruto, mientras subía las escaleras y era seguido por sus chicas- no te preocupes, ciertamente, me duele un poco, que en estos momentos, "quieran acercarse"- dijo, Naruto, haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos. Habían llegado a la habitación del rubio- pero ya es muy tarde, ellos me trataban con indiferencia. Como ya saben me excomulgaron, me echaron cuando era un Namikaze-Uzumaki, como si yo no existiera- dijo y en su voz, se podía apreciar el dolor. Las chicas del rubio, estaban por saltarle encima para mimarlo, pero un suspiro cortó esa línea de pensamiento- pero ya es muy tarde, para que quieran acercarse de esa manera. Yo, ya no soy un Namikaze-Uzumaki, yo soy un Sparda y eso no cambiara- dijo, mientras se sentaba en su cama- si te preguntas, sobre que sentimientos tengo hacia ellos, pues ninguno, no los odio, no los quiero o le tengo algún cariño- seguía- son como dije allá, simples desconocidos, aunque recuerde lo que me hicieron-menciono mientras, fijava su vista al techo- Si se quieren acercarse a hablar bienvenidos sean, pero, ya no podremos ser "familia" si es lo que buscan- dijo el rubio, bajando la cabeza.

-Darling- dijo Shiro suavemente, acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo.

-Shiro?- pregunto, mirando a la albina y devolviendo el abrazo.

-Solo quiero estar así, solo eso- decía la peliblanca apretando mas su agarre. Las demás mujeres también se acercaron al rubio y lo abrazaron. Naruto estaba confundido, porque hicieron eso, tan repentinamente- no tienes porque ocultarlo, si te duele, déjalo salir- menciona Shiro, logrando que el rubio, solo sonría.

-Jeje gracias chicas, las amo- dijo Naruto, dejándose llevar, entendiendo el porqué del abrazo- pero ahora Shiro-chan, Al-chan. Tengo algo que pedirles- dijo serio, el hibrido.

* * *

 **Islas de Earth Realm - Campos**

-Bien, bien, aquí fue el lugar, donde se desprendió aquel poder y pensar que tardamos, año y medio en encontrar este lugar- decía, un hombre fornido, pelo morado, piel clara y ojos verdes, de unos dos metros de altura, una cicatriz en la nariz y el labio. Llevaba puesto, unas botas negras, pantalones camuflados y un chaleco negro sin mangas. En los costados de su cintura, tenía dos cuchillos de cacería y en su mano derecha, un guante de metal. El hombre parecía tener unos treinta años.

El lugar donde se encontraba, era el mismo lugar donde Naruto lucho con Tannin, había liberado todo su poder y había completado su hibridación. El lugar tenía cráteres y algunas rocas en el área, seguían destruida.

Aquel hombre solo empezó a reír- increíble, este lugar parece un campo de batalla, y la imagen que lo acompaña- decía, antes de respirar profundamente y mirar el lugar como si de un escáner se tratase, uno de sus ojos, cambio de color pasando a ser completamente negro- Increíble jajajaja y pensar que después de dos años, aun pueda ver los rastros de aura de los combatientes e incluso de los espectadores- volvió a decir riendo.

-Que pasa Kai, que encontraste?- pregunto una mujer que se encontraba atrás, del recién nombrado Kai.

La mujer era de cuerpo delgado, cabello morado largo que caía hasta la cintura y un flequillo corto que le daba una apariencia elegante, piel clara y ojos marrones. Llevaba un traje de cuero, de color negro, que se ceñía a su figura, solo su vientre estaba expuesto, dejando apreciar sus pechos copa-CC, una cintura plana y unos glúteos firmes. Tenía una katana con la funda de color negro atado a su cintura. Ella parecía tener veinte años.

-Pero mira nada mas, pensé que estarías buscando al otro lado de la isla- menciono burlón, el hombre.

-Ya lo hice y no encontré nada, por lo que vine a ver si tú encontraste algo- dijo la mujer- y veo que así fue? Que encontraste Aniki?- pregunto, la ojimarron.

-Jeje algo muy interesante- decía el hombre divertido- recuerdas, los cuentos que tou-san, nos conto cuando éramos pequeños- pregunto Kai, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermana- pues de los rastros de aura que hay aquí- dijo el hombre- Una Nekomata- empezó a citar el pelimorado, siendo escuchado atentamente por la mujer- Una Ángel- dijo Kai, mientras la mujer alzaba una ceja- Un Dragón- continuo, mientras la mujer ahora miraba sorprendida.

-Me estás diciendo que aquí? Hubo un dragón?- pregunto incrédula la mujer- sabes que los dragones están desaparecidos no?-

-Pues aun recuerdo la esencia y aura de un dragón, y este tiene un gran similitud, con aquel dragón negro, que ataco la aldea- dijo serio el ojiverde- y parece ser uno de los luchadores- dijo mirando la destrucción que había en el terreno, además de que era uno de los dos auras que mas aparcaban el lugar.

-Y quien fue su adversario?- dijo la mujer mirando con curiosidad a su hermano.

-Un Hibrido, Humano y Demonio jejeje- finalizo, riendo Kai.

-H-Hibrido?- dijo la mujer aun mas sorprendida- estás seguro?-

-Es imposible que me equivoque y lo sabes- dijo el muchacho- pensé que eran personas distintas, pero en este lugar, su aura esta unida, como si nunca se hubieran separado- decía sonriendo- y sabes lo que eso significa, que aquel poder le pertenece al Hibrido-

-Pero, eso solo pasaba en los cuentos, no será un Hibrido artificial?- dijo la pelimorada, sorprendida. Kai solo empezó a negar.

-Aquí hubo, un hibrido, creado por la naturaleza misma-dijo Kai, antes de sonreír tristemente- Es gracioso, aquel hombre que experimento con varios en la aldea el año pasado, buscaba esto, pero solo logro una burda fusión entre Kaa-san y un ángel. - decía el hombre serio. Al mencionar ese hecho, un instinto asesino, agarro toda el área. La persona que estaba provocando eso era la mujer que lo acompañaba.

El rostro de la pelimorada, mostraba enojo y odio- Ese hombre, juro que cuando lo encuentre, le hare pagar por lo que hizo- dijo, mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su katana.

-Ya tranquila, lo encontraremos- dijo Kai, acercándose a su hermana y poniéndole su mano izquierda en la cabeza- sabes que lo encontraremos, no te enojes, guarda esa furia, para cuando llegue el momento Miya-nee- dijo Kai mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hermana.

La mujer empezó a tranquilizarse- gracias- fue lo único que dijo ya más calmada.

-No hay problema, para eso están los hermanos- dijo Kai sonriendo- bien ahora vamos, aquí no hay nada más que buscar-

-Ya fuimos en las zonas explorables del continente de los olvidados y ya exploramos toda Earth Realm- dijo la ahora nombrada Miya.

-Aun nos falta el continente Shinobi, y algo me dice que allí estará el Hibrido y sabes que si el Hibrido esta allí, aquel que experimento con Kaa-san estará tras el- menciono el hombre.

-Pues a que esperamos, vamos- dijo la ojimarron, yendo hacia el barco, el cual utilizaron para llegar a la isla, pero.

 _ **/Crash!/**_

A unos metros de ellos, un gran montículo de lo que parecía ser madera y metal callo.

-Ese es…- empezó la mujer.

-Nuestro barco- finalizo el hombre.

Lentamente se acercaron al gran montículo, y efectivamente, poseía partes, de lo que parecía pertenecer a un barco.

Miya empezó a liberar su instinto asesino y una extraña mascara Hanya se formo tras ella- Ara, ara, quien haya hecho esto, lo pagara muy caro- menciono con un sonrisa muy dulce. Su hermano, estaba temblando de miedo.

-Miya-nee, creo que deberías…- no pudo completar su oración, por un gran rugido que lo interrumpió, para después ver cómo, si se tratara de cucarachas, una gran cantidad de Grimm's aparecen de la nada, corriendo de algo. Rápidamente ambos pelimorados se pusieron en guardia, pero los errantes pasaron de largo sin prestarles atención a los hermanos.

-Bien que paso?- dijo Miya, mirando a su hermano, que se encontraba serio, intentando comprender la situación, pero de un momento a otro, su expresión de seriedad, pasa a uno de terror y agarrando la mano de su hermana, ingresan en uno de los huecos, de lo que alguna vez fue su barco- Aniki que pasa?- pregunto Miya, viendo como su hermano, tapaba el hueco, con un pedazo de madera.

-Silencio- dijo Kai en un susurro, callando a su hermana-hagas lo que hagas no hables, si nos encuentra, estamos muertos- dijo el hombre, mirando fijamente a su hermanita, esta solo asintió.

Aquel rugido, se escucho de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía estar más cerca, y el suelo temblaba, a lo que parecían ser sus pasos, pero de un momento a otro silencio y quietud. Kai mueve un pedazo de metal en uno de los costados dejando una pequeña abertura en la que podían ver el campo destrozado en la que se encontraban.

-Aniki, no ahí na…- decía la pelimorada, pero una mano fue puesta sobre su boca, cortesía de su hermano. Este miraba serio, aquel hueco, como si espera algo. Unos segundos y nada, Kai empezó a sudar, y rugido, de gran potencia, antes de que una gran pierna escamosa y gris, se pudiera ver a través del pequeño hueco.

Miya se acerco mas a la abertura, intentando ver hacia arriba y allí vio la cabeza de aquella criatura. Su rostro palideció, el sudor se hizo presente, y sus ojos se dilataron.-(Se supone, que no existe, que es un mito!)- exclamaba mentalmente.

Su hermano no estaba mejor, él sabía lo que era aquella criatura. Lentamente mueve otro pedazo de metal, para aumentar el tamaño de aquella abertura y ver con mayor claridad, a aquel ser, que parecía estar buscando algo.

Posicionada en cuatro patas, una cabeza redonda y alargada, con una gran ornamenta detrás como si de una corona se tratase, hocico ancho, una mandíbula grande, con afilados dientes y esos seis ojos, que parecían ver todo. Debía medir unos treinta metros de altura y unos cien metros de largo. Un gran rugido volvió a lanzar, antes de seguir su camino, mientras su cola se balanceaba sin restricción, golpeando nuevamente, el escondite, donde se encontraban Kai y Miya dejándolos al descubierto. Para suerte de estos, aquella criatura ya se había marchado.

Miya es la primera en salir de su estupor y lentamente se pone de pie- E-E-Eso era l-l-lo que creo que e-e-era?- pregunto la pelimorada tartamudeando, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar.

Kai solo empezó a reír, pero aun sentía un gran miedo. Sus manos temblaban, por el terror que sentía- No pensé verlo tan de cerca, tratado como un mito, un cuento, pero ver esa majestuosidad tan de cerca- dijo, antes de lanzar un silbido- es un honor haber sobrevivido, a un encuentro cercano con "Muerte Roja" la reina de los dragones malignos-

-A-aniki es mejor irnos, si esa cosa regresa- decía Miya, un poco temerosa, ella conocía el cuento de aquel dragón.

-Si tienes razón, pero el barco está destrozado, tendremos que usar nuestro único pergamino de tele trasportación, donde vamos, a casa o al continente Shinobi?- Pregunto Kai.

-No importa donde, no quisiera estar aquí, si es que eso realmente regresa- dijo la pelimorada.

-Bien, bien, sujétate Nee-san que allí vamos- dijo el hombre, mientras de uno de sus bolsillos, quitaba un pergamino extraño y abrazaba a Miya, antes de que ambos desaparezcan en partículas luminosas.

* * *

 **Una semana después de la graduación**

 **Konohagakure - Calles**

Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de konoha, aunque le molestaba un poco las incesantes miradas de los aldeanos, pero un poco de instinto asesino, solucionaba el problema. El ojimixto, iba en dirección de la academia, hoy le dirían quien es su sensei. Naruto estaba vestido con su ropa habitual, solo que esta vez llevaba una remera gris, debajo de su gabardina, a pedido de Shiro. El ojimixto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, al recordar lo que su abuelo le comento, sobre Minato, al querer agruparlo con Hitomi y Akari, además de querer poner a Kushina, como su Jounin sensei. Como deseaba estar allí en ese momento, para ver el rostro del Hokage, cuando le dijeron, que 'Él' tenía el permiso de armar su propio equipo y que su Jounin sensei ya estaba elegido. Si de seguro, el rostro del Namikaze, fue un poema. Pero esa sonrisa, paso a una mueca de aburrimiento y leve irritación- Me equivoque, al pensar que sería tranquilo- dijo el rubio a la nada.

La razón de aquellas palabras, era simple, en la semana, tuvo que aguantar varias cosas, una de ellas era que Minato, lo invitaba a cenar en la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki cada vez que podía, que era bastante, ya que una tarjeta de invitación llegaba a su casa siempre, y lo segundo era los constantes acosos, de las mujeres Namikaze-Uzumaki. Eso era lo más molesto.

Kushina, como si de una ANBU se tratara, estaba detrás del rubio, observando sus paso, siguiéndolo a escondidas, como queriendo aprender de él. Naruto sentía que alguien lo miraba incesantemente, pero se percato de su presencia, por un descuido de la pelirroja, cuando una noche, fue a recorrer la aldea con Shiro. En un momento dado, tuvieron un leve accidente y quedaron en una posición subida de tono. En ese momento, ambos sintieron, un instinto de enojo enorme, pero que eran dirigidas a Shiro, solo para darse cuenta que cerca de ellos, se encontraba la esposa del Hokage. Naruto solo hizo caso omiso a la presencia de Kushina, pero suspiro, pensando, en la cantidad de tiempo, que de seguro estuvo espiándolos. En cambio la hija de Shinigami, rápidamente dedujo, que los celos de Madre sobre protectora, estaba saliendo en la pelirroja, por lo que, se abrazo al rubio y de tanto en tanto, miraba maliciosamente a Kushina con un rostro de "Ya lo perdiste". Si, Naruto aun recuerda el rostro victorioso que Shiro tenía en ese momento.

Con Hitomi, la situación era otra, ella no se ocultaba, cuando se encontraban en la calle siempre lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos o tenía el ceño fruncido. Además de que la rubia, siempre amagaba con atacarlo. Realmente no entendía bien, el porqué de la hostilidad hacia él. Se supone que si alguien debe de estar, con ganas de atacar, debería ser él, no? Después de todo, él fue el descuidado. Sin importarle, las acciones de Hitomi, el solo la ignoraba, de manera olímpica. Y el enojo en la rubia solo aumentaba, ante esto. Lo raro, fue que de las veces que salía con Himari y se encontraba con la rubia, esta salía rápidamente del lugar con un leve rastro de miedo. La Nekomata que lo acompañaba miraba a Hitomi, con un rostro homicida que proclamaban mucho dolor y sufrimiento, si es que se atrevía a mirar de mala manera a su novio. Pero Naruto no se percato de eso o lo sabía, pero no le daba importancia.

Akari, en cambio, se encontraba igual que su madre, a diferencia de, que él ojimixto, si se percato de su presencia desde el primer día que empezó a espiarlo. Se sentía raro, el tener que mirar atrás y ver la mirada penetrante de la ojiazul, que se encontraba detrás de una casa, en un callejón o detrás de un árbol, en especial, si es que su rostro era completamente visible, el ojimixto se sentía prácticamente violado, ya que se apreciaba una sonrisa un tanto fuera de lugar y un notable sonrojo, eso sin contar la mirada fija y penetrante ya mencionada. La forma en que Akari lo acosaba, era un tanto perturbadora, según los pensamientos del rubio. Mientras que una Hyuga, se sentía orgullosa sin saber el motivo, pero aun así se sentía orgullosa.

-Pensando en ello- dijo el hibrido sintiendo un cosquilleo en su nuca. Ladeando el rostro y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar que detrás de un árbol, se encontraba Akari, observándolo, fijamente, como si mirara su interior.- Es raro, realmente me siento desnudo ante esa mirada- dijo pensativo Naruto, para luego seguir sintiendo ese molesto cosquilleo en su nuca y la rara sensación de desnudez- espero no arrepentirme de lo que hare- menciono Naruto, pensando en la forma de deshacerse de esa sensación molesta producida por la mirada incesante de la pelirroja.

Akari se encontraba, espiando a su 'Nii-chan'. Recordó la larga y severa charla con su madre, sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos que tenia hacia su 'hermano'. En un principio, su madre se negaba a aceptar, que eso era incorrecto, que era su hermano y esos pensamientos estaban mal. Pero después de decirle, que ya no eran familia, y que nunca podrían ser hermanos de vuelta, Kushina empezó a escuchar cómo se sentía, a final de cuentas su madre acepto.

Después de eso, su madre, le comento, que los Uzumaki, solían tener relaciones incestuosas, para mantener la sangre del clan pura y le explico, que la razón de que estuviera en contra, no era porque ella lo aborreciera, no. Sino porque, es mal visto por las demás personas, que no sepan de las relaciones Uzumaki. Aunque Naruto este exiliado del clan, seguía siendo su hermano. Aunque no sabían que Naruto ya no era ni Uzumaki, ni Namikaze en la relación sanguínea. Y consecuentemente, ya no era su hermano.

Akari es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de aquel que amaba.

-Oye! Tu también vas a la academia no?- pregunto Naruto, mirando a la pelirroja de esa manera tan desinteresada que poseía.

-(Me está hablando? A mí?)- pensaba contenta, al ver que su 'Nii-chan' le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Lentamente la pelirroja salió de su 'escondite' y se acerco al ojimixto- H-Hai!- respondió tímida, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a su 'hermano'.

-Que bien. Te parece si vamos juntos, el que me mires de esa forma, casi todos los día me hace sentir raro- dijo Naruto y la timidez de Akari, se convirtió en nerviosismo puro.

-T-tu lo sa-sabias?- pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Yep! Desde el primer momento, en el que empezaste a hacerlo. Tu madre también lo hace- dijo el rubio de manera aburrida- por qué no te acercaste a hablarme, en vez de estar espiándome?- pregunto Naruto, mirando tranquilamente a su Ex hermana.

-Es que Nii-chan, yo, tu… eh… no sabía cómo reaccionarias- dijo Akari, bajando la cabeza.

-Primero, que nada. Recuerdas mis palabras en la graduación no?- dijo el rubio, recibiendo una afirmativa de la pelirroja- y recuerdas que les dije, que, no soy ningún conocido o pariente de ustedes verdad?- pregunto nuevamente, solo para que Akari baje la cabeza triste, a modo de afirmación- entonces, por favor no me digas "Nii-chan", entendido? Uzumaki-san-

-Pero…- Akari quería decir algo, pero el rubio volvió a interrumpirla.

-Mira, no sé cómo explicarte, tu sabes que me ex comulgaron no? Sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta, en aquel momento- pregunto mientras la pelirroja bajaba la mirada nuevamente y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Si lo sé, también se que eres un exiliado de la rama Uzumaki y Namikaze- dijo la pelirroja, mirando tristemente a Naruto- pero aun sigues siendo mi hermano de sangre-

-Oh!? A decir verdad no estamos atados por nada, ni por la sangre-menciono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Pero como se enteraron, de mi expulsión?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Dejaste abierto el compartimiento que guardaba el pergamino- decía Akari- no sé cuánto tiempo tardamos en descubrirlo, pero ese mismo día, Kaa-san supo que existías y Hitomi… pues ella supo que eres su…- callo al ver la mirada de Naruto, sabiendo que significaba esa mirada- Eras su hermano- se corrigió- Tou-san lo supo un día después- dijo la pelirroja, para luego mirar a Naruto- que quieres decir con que no estamos atados? Tenemos la misma sangre aunque seas un exiliado- dijo Akari, mientras Naruto solo sonrió.

-Pues además de que no soy más del clan, unas cuantas cosas pasaron, los motivos del porque dije no estar atados por nada, lo sabrás algún día- dijo Naruto, mientras miraba a su Ex Hermana.- así que, por lo que dices… si yo no era descuidado y cerraba el compartimiento, nunca se hubieran enterado de mi ida, eh?- menciono calculador el ojimixto.

Akari iba a responder pero-Ya llegamos!- dijo Naruto, abriendo las puertas de la academia, dándole paso a Akari, como todo un caballero.

No muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba una rubia con coletas, mirando toda la interacción entre Naruto y Akari, con el ceño fruncido.

-(Por que se acerca al idiota)- decía enojada Hitomi.

-[Deberías hacer lo mismo, intenta conocerlo, no muestra un aura de odio hacia ustedes]- menciono el zorro ying-[(Aunque, no muestra ningún tipo de aura realmente, es como si este se confundiera con su entorno)]- pensó para sí mismo.

-(Yo, acercarme a él? Que destruyo la familia?)- respondió con odio, la rubia.

-[Y aquí vamos de nuevo]- dijo el kyubi, sabiendo que diría su contenedora, hacia su ex hermano.

* * *

 **Salón de clases 201**

Naruto y Akari, llegaron al salón, y además de ellos dos se encontraban, 'Shino' Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Kiba Inuzuka. Momentos después llego Hitomi.

Naruto simplemente fue a sentarse a lado de la Aburame.-Y bien, como estas?- dijo el rubio, mirando brevemente a su 'Amigo'

-Bastante bien y tu como estas?- pregunto el 'chico' con lentes al rubio. Naruto iba a responder pero.

-Hola Naruto-san- saludo, Chouji Akimichi, acercándose al rubio, con una bolsa de papas en manos- bastante tiempo sin vernos- dijo mientras abría la bolsa de sus papitas.

-Chouji!- exclamo el rubio- bastante tiempo viejo, eres el único que se me acerco a saludarme- decía el rubio sonriendo, mirando detrás del chico de huesos grandes- la bella durmiente y aliento de perro, nunca cambian. Aunque Kiba se volvió muy arrogante. Pero con una buena paliza, tal vez cambie- dijo Naruto, mientras veía a Shikamaru dormir y a Kiba estar hablando con su perro, sobre algo de ser 'alfa'. Chouji solo rió ante los comentarios del ojimixto.

-Es que con tu nueva ***Mordisco*** apariencia, fue difícil compararte, con ***Mordisco*** aquel chico de siete años- menciono el Akimichi sin dejar de comer- aunque no cambias, con ***Mordisco*** con tu actitud- dijo recordando, como era el rubio, despreocupado como el Nara, pero bastante burlón si se lo proponía.

-Ya se conocían?- pregunto 'Shino' al ver la breve comunicación entre el Akimichi y el Sparda.

-Sí. Se podría decir que ***Mordisco*** es un viejo conocido- dijo el chico de huesos grandes.

-Exacto, jugábamos juntos, cuando era más pequeño, antes de irme de la aldea- menciono, Naruto, sonriendo por aquellos momentos.

Los tres se la pasaron hablando, mientras los demás graduados, empezaban a llegar. 'Shino' conoció un poco sobre la vida del rubio, y no pudo evitar reír cuando le contaron un secreto de Kiba.

-Y es por eso que jajaja Kiba dejo de ir al baño jajaja por un tiempo- decía entre risas el rubio.

-Si jaja ***Mordisco*** todo porque Naruto-san ***Mordisco*** se disfrazo de un fantasma jaja- comento el Akimichi, mientras comia su quinta bolsa de papitas.

-Como era… el fantasma del retrete jajaja- decía burlón el rubio, Chouji reía como el rubio y la Aburame reía suavemente.

Estaban por seguir hablando, pero unos gritos femeninos llamo la atención de todos. La razón era simple, Sasuke se estaba besando con otro chico. Y un estruendoso grito de 'NOOO, MI SASUKE-KUN' lo acompañaba.

-Bien, al parecer batea para el otro lado… recuérdenme que debo estar alejado del Uchiha- dijo Naruto mirando el pequeño evento, mientras 'Shino' y Chouji asentían-Quien lo diría.- dijo burlón el rubio.

-Parece más un accidente, mira, es como si se hubieran tropezado- dijo la Aburame, mirando, que ambos estaban recuperando el equilibrio y se posicionaban correctamente, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Dejémoslo con el beneficio de la duda- dijo el rubio, Chouji fue a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar al ver entrar a Iruka.

-Bien ya están todos- dijo el sensei, mirando a todos los alumnos- aquí están las formaciones de equipo- menciono, mientras mostraba una carpeta-los equipos son- y así el sensei empezó a citar las formaciones.

 **Breves minutos después**

-Equipo 7: Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Jounin Sensei: Hatake Kakashi- dijo Iruka.

-SI Y EL AMOR TRIUNFA!- gritaba sonriente la Haruno, mientras, asesinaba a sus compañeros con su chillona voz- Toma eso, Ino Cerda!- finalizo, la pelirosa.

-No te deseo el mal, pero, espero que sufras un accidente y pierdas las cuerdas vocales- dijo Naruto mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, muchos empezaron a reír por lo que dijo, pero fue allí que la mayoría, se percato, de la mano derecha del rubio.

-Que te paso en la mano?- pregunto el sensei.

-Eh!?- dijo el rubio, no entendiendo, hasta que se fijo que su brazo derecha se apreciaba a todo su esplendor- Oh! Esto, solo déjenlo como un legado- comento, nadie pregunto mas, pero algunas personas empezaron a murmurar cosas- sensei, enserio no se dieron cuenta la vez anterior?- pregunto, mientras recibía una negativa, el ojimixto solo suspiro- podría continuar?- dijo Naruto haciendo caso omiso, a los murmullos y las miradas. Pero había dos personas que le producían ese cosquilleo en la nuca y nuevamente eran Akari y Hitomi.

-(Que le paso en el brazo)- pensaba Akari- (Naruto-kun)- continuo, antes de sonrojarse, por como lo había llamado mentalmente. Kyubi yang solo empezó a reír levemente, aunque sabía que significaba aquel brazo.

-(Fenómeno)- eran los pensamientos de Hitomi.

-[Es más que eso]- dijo Kiubi ying-[Pero porque debería decirte, después de todo lo odias]- comento, cortando conexión mental. Dejando a la rubia, con dudas aun más grandes que su hermana.

-(Fenómeno)- pero aun así, Hitomi no dejaba de pensar de aquella manera.

-Bien el Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino. Jounin Sensei: Yuhi Kurenai- continuaba el sensei.

-Equipo 9: Aun activo- menciono Iruka- Equipo 10: Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara. Jounin Sensei: Sarutobi Asuma-

-Genial, me toca el gordo y el holgazán- dijo, con un toque de decepción y repugnancia, la rubia Yamanaka.

-Deberías tratarlos, de mejor manera sabes. Ellos son tu equipo y algún día pueden llegar a salvarte si estas en peligro.- menciono tranquilo el ojimixto.

-Lo que dijo Naruto- menciono Iruka- ellos son tu equipo, por lo que no deberías tratarlos de esa manera- finalizo, antes de volver a mirar a la carpeta-Equipo 11: Sai Shimura, Takeru Furubashi y Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Jounin Sensei: Kushina Uzumaki- comento, mientras los alumnos allí dentro empezaban a mirarse raro, el motivo.

Todos ya tenían equipos excepto Naruto- Jajaja el Dobe es tan inútil, que ni equipo tiene- dijo burlón, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. La única persona que sonrió ante ese comentario fue Hitomi.

Naruto estaba mirando el techo, y luego dirigió su vista de manera despreocupada hacia el pelinegro- Perdón, Ojou-chan! Me hablabas a mí?- menciono, logrando que Sasuke ponga una mueca de enojo.

-Acaso hay otro inútil aquí?- menciono el Uchiha.

-No sé, dímelo tú. Después de todo perdiste contra un inútil y en tres segundos- menciono el ojimixto señalándose- aunque si yo soy un inútil, que eres tú? Sabandija- menciono divertido Naruto, mientras algunos en la clase empezaban a reír.

-Ustedes dos ya basta!- dijo autoritario Iruka, aunque no surtió efecto en ninguno de los dos, al ver que seguían observándose, con un aura desafiante. Aunque el de Naruto, era mucho más tenebroso y más grande- DIJE QUE YA BASTA!- grito Iruka, mientras su cabeza parecía agrandarse. Pero solo era la imaginación de los que veían a su sensei y del mismo.

-Bien- dijo el sensei al ver que todos se tranquilizaron y fijaron su vista a él- Naruto, me dijeron que tú podrías elegir tu equipo, y que ese sería el equipo 12- menciono Iruka.

-QUE! PORQUE EL DOBE PUEDE ELEGIR SU EQUIPO, MIENTRAS QUE A MI, LA ELITE, ME JUNTAN CON ESTAS INUTILES- menciono Sasuke, mientras Akari tenía ganas de desollar al pelinegro, y la Haruno… pues ella pensaba que el Uchiha era genial, aun después de haberla insultado.

-SASUKE, SILENCIO!- grito Iruka callando al pelinegro- fueron ordenes del Sandaime, según tengo entendido, tiene un permiso especial- comento- volviendo al punto, tu sensei no sale en esta lista- menciono mientras miraba a Naruto- en cambio, dejo esta nota, que dice: "Al parecer es un conocido tuyo, cuando mencione tu nombre, el se ofreció. ATTE: Hiruzen"- dijo, mirando al rubio, que tenía un rostro pensativo, mientras los demás alumnos miraban sorprendidos, por la cercanía que tenía el ojimixto con el Sandaime Hokage- bien eso es todo, sus respectivos sensei, vendrán a buscarlos y suerte en sus carreras ninjas- menciono Iruka, dejando la habitación.

-Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?- pregunto la Aburame, al rubio de hebras blanca.

-Nop! Ninguna- dijo desinteresado el ojimixto, mientras levantaba sus piernas a la mesa que tenía en frente y se hamacaba en su silla.

El tiempo pasaba y los respectivos jounin venían a buscar a sus alumnos. Despues de una hora, solo quedaban los integrantes del equipo 7, del equipo 11 y el actual y único integrante del equipo 12.

-No pensé que esperaría tanto- comento Naruto a nadie en particular.

Akari se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Naruto. Hitomi frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Puedo sentarme- dijo un tanto tímida la pelirroja.

-Claro- dijo aburrido el rubio.

Akari se sentó, pero ambos se mantenían en silencio. Una porque no sabía que decir y el otro porque quería estar simplemente callado. El tiempo pasaba y solo se escuchaban las charlas entre los varones del equipo 11 y a la Haruno, pidiéndole cada tanto una cita al pelinegro Uchiha, que la ignoraba. Pero todos dirigen su atención a la puerta, cuando esta se abre dando paso a dos personas, y haciendo que todos levanten una ceja por la extraña escena frente a ellos, bueno, todos excepto Naruto que estaba pensando cuando llegaría su sensei, ya que estos no eran.

-Te dije, que ese camino no era, pero tú querías ir por allí, ya que en esos lugares compras ese bendito libro no?- decía una enojada Kushina que estaba estirando a Kakashi de la oreja, para que entre, mientras el peliplata solo se quejaba por el tirón de oreja. Ambos estaban vestidos con el uniforme jounin estándar de la aldea y Kushina llevaba su pelo atado a una cola de caballo.

-Perdonen la tardanza, es que a uno- dijo la esposa del Hokage, mientras miraba a Kakashi con los ojos entrecerrados- se le ocurrió ir por otra calle- despues de eso, la pelirroja miro la habitación completamente y una tenue sonrisa surco su rostro, al ver que Akari estaba al lado de su 'Hijo'.

-Bien, quien de ustedes, integran el equipo 7- dijo Kakashi, mientras los mencionados levantaban una mano- mi primera impresión, los odio- menciono, antes de recibir un zape de Kushina.

-Así no se les dice a tus alumnos- dijo la pelirroja- asique… el resto sería mi equipo no?- pregunto Kushina, creyendo que Naruto estaba en su equipo.

-No, yo sigo esperando a mi sensei- comento el ojimixto, de manera desinteresada.

-Eh?- dijo un poco triste la pelirroja mayor- pero cómo? No existe, un equipo, de una sola persona- menciono, la esposa del Hokage, intentando no mostrar su tristeza. Resulta ser que Minato nunca le dijo, que Naruto, podía elegir, quien integraría su equipo, ya sea de la aldea o no.

-Es que el Dobe, puede elegir su equipo- dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-Eh! Cómo?- pregunto Kushina, pero la puerta se abrió, cambiando el rumbo de la atención. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta y Naruto sonrió al ver quién sería su sensei.

-No puede ser!- Exclamo Hitomi, al ver quien entro-el único que venció a Kaa-chan en una batalla de kenjutsu!- comento, la pelirrubia con estrellas en los ojos, mientras Kushina se sentía levemente ofendida.

Todos miraban sorprendidos quien entro por la puerta, inclusive Kushina y Kakashi, ya que aquel jounin, no era una persona muy, social. En cambio Naruto estaba, entre contento y divertido.

El hombre era alto de unos 1,81 metros de altura, musculoso. No tenía el uniforme que llevaría un jounin, en cambio llevaba un abrigo largo, abierto de color verde oscuro, cerrado en su cintura por una faja roja, en la que tres espadas estaban metidas, un pañuelo negro atado alrededor de la manga izquierda y la banda de la aldea, atado en el brazo de la derecha. No llevaba una camisa debajo de su abrigo, dejando ver una cicatriz en el pecho. Pantalones verdes oscuros, aunque son tan oscuros, que solo se ve la silueta verde y botas del mismo color. Lo más resaltante era su peculiar cabello verde.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- decía divertido Naruto- cuando dijiste que te unirías, a una aldea, no pensé que te referirías a Konoha sabes?- menciono el hibrido, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de los otros dos jounin.

-Me hablaste del lugar, y quise conocerlo, después me ofrecieron estadía y acepte. Lo de jounin, es solo un bono- menciono tranquilo el peliverde, pero con una sonrisa.

-Y no solo eso, si lo que amarillita dice- comento señalando a Hitomi, mientras esta solo fruncia el ceño y emulaba a cierto Uchiha- Tambien venciste a la "Akai chisio no Habanero"- menciono, mientras Kushina se sorprendía levemente, de que Naruto supiera su apodo- No me sorprende "Kari no Zoro" Roronoa Zoro.- menciono tranquilo el ojimixto.

-Naruto- llamo Kakashi- lo conoces?- pregunto, todos estaban expectantes de la respuesta del Sparda, pero más los jounin, ya que Naruto sabia el apodo del ahora nombrado Zoro.

-Que si me conoce? Trabajamos juntos un tiempo, cuando éramos mercenarios- menciono el peliverde, todos se sorprendieron ante esto.

-Eras mercenario?- pregunto sorprendido el peliplata. Naruto solo chasqueo su lengua tranquilamente.

Todos miraban al rubio con asombro, en especial sus ex hermanitas, ya que no esperaban que Naruto haya sido mercenario. La curiosidad empezó a picar en Hitomi. Y Kushina no estaba, en un estado muy agradable, su 'hijo' fue un mercenario, un asesino desde temprana edad. Esto le diría a Minato. Pero nada la preparo para lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Así que no se los dijiste eh?- dijo Zoro, mirando tranquilamente al rubio- te presento o lo haces tú?- menciono de manera serena el peliverde. El ojimixto solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues si ya saben que fui mercenario, qué más da- dijo aburrido el hibrido, antes de pararse- mi nombre es Naruto Sparda, soy mercenario desde los trece años- comento y Kushina se le encogió el corazón, al saber que su hijo ya mataba a esa edad- y me conocen como el "Howaitoshadou"- finalizo, mientras Kakashi y Kushina abrían los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Eh!?... EEEEHHHHh!?- si, fue un lindo impacto, que aquel reconocido mercenario, estuvo en la aldea toda la semana.

* * *

 **Holeee, si quetal… realmente no se me sale lo EMO...**

 **Bien solo explicare algunas cosas antes de pasar a los Reviews.**

 **1-Bien la "Muerte Roja" si quieren saber su apariencia concreta y correctamente, busquen en las imágenes de 'Como entrenar a tu Dragón'. Es el último dragón en la que se enfrenta Chimuelo y Hicup, en la primera peli.**

 **2- Kai… es un Oc… su nombre completo es Asama Kai… por lo que su hermana es… no es necesario que lo diga, ya lo habrán pillado. Y de seguro de que anime pertenece jeje. el integrante del equipo de Hitomi, tambien es un OC pero me dio paja describirlo en el momento, otro dia sera**

 **3-Llego Zoro! Si es el que ustedes creen… el de One Piece, ese mismo. Realmente me agrada el personaje, aunque su anime no lo haya visto completamente. Por lo que sus ataques, simplemente los buscare por internet y me Spoileare jeje.**

 **4- "Kari no zoro" significa "Zoro el Cazador". Es un cambio al apodo original, ya que en este fic no existen los piratas. Zoro era un espadachín y la historia completa lo sabrán más adelante.**

 **5-Bien… si esperaban sangre en el reencuentro, pues yo al menos, lo hice mas realístico. Nadie en el mundo, saca a relucir sus verdaderas emociones, en momentos así, a no ser que realmente sea una persona explosiva e impulsiva, que con solo ver la causa de sus problemas mande todo al carajo. La única manera de que Naruto se cabree en ese sentido será que lo presionen y lo molesten con algo que toque, esa yaga del pasado, cosa que Hitomi hizo, pero no fue suficiente para hacer que Naruto explote.**

 **Naruto no odia a su ex familia, pero tampoco tiene algún cariño hacia ellos. Es por eso que, puede hablar tranquilamente con Akari, ya que es una relación de simples conocidos. Eso sí, le duele el que recién ahora están buscándolo. Pero Naruto aun recuerda, que Akari, intento acercarse a él cuando era peque. Otro motivo más del porque, no le tiene tanto problema, el que ella este cerca**

 **6-Zoro le gano a Kushina, en un combate de Kenjutsu, que opinan ustedes? A mi punto de vista personal es posible muy posible, solo digo esto, por si aparece algún fanboy y empieza a decir "que esto y lo otro". Ya me paso, con una simple charla de amigos, a través de otra pag.**

 **7- Que le habrá pedido Naruto a Shiro y a Albedo? Lo sabran en el siguiente cap.**

 **8-Y que tal? Les gusto no les gusto… déjenmelo en sus hermosos Reviews… si tienen alguna queja o crítica Constructiva, es aceptado. Si quieren hacerme saber algo, díganmelo.**

 **9-Che aka rasy, ha ko'ape hina las 02:00hs/AM. (Traduccion: Me duele la cabeza, y aca ya son las 02:00hs/AM).**

 **10-Puede que ahora empieze a tardar mas con la actualización del fic, incluso puede que tarde mas de dos semanas. Renuncie a mi trabajo y ahora estoy buscando uno nuevo, por lo que ademas de la búsqueda, tengo entrevistas, luego esta el tema de los horarios y por ultimo, tengo que acomodar los tiempos libres. Osea que tendre muchas cosas por hacer y con lo EMO todo es una mierda.**

 **11- No tengo nada que acatar aqui, a excepción de…. No nada.**

 **A los Reviews… no hagan bardo por favor.**

 **BrandoRivera: Jejeje si volvió, y van a suceder varias cosas con la estadía del rubio allí. la put* familia, pues la persona que sufrirá horripilantemente será ******, ya sabes, pero será cuando termine el arco de la misión a Nami no kuni. Lo siento viejo, no puedo aceptar tu odio… no me ayuda con la inspiración, así como el amor no me da de comer.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, disfrútala man.**

 **Soul of Demon: Linda Historia, y el trabajo, suele ser causante de muchas cosas. Pobre idiota, se llevo una puñalada de bolígrafo gratis.**

 **Por cierto gracias, y aquí tienes el cap… y escritor de torturas? Aun tienes los fic en forosdz? Y si es asi como los tienes o como los llamas?.**

 **Alexander1993: Jejeje es lo que hacen en el anime, porque no en un fic jaja… Gracias y aquí tienes otro.**

 **Piratadelamuertesombria: Y algo asi, los verdaderos problemas, llegaran con el duo que apareció hoy, ya que ellos están buscando al mismo obj. De Naruto…. Creo que el momento EMOtivo es bastante difícil de deshacer, las cosas coloridas y emociones solo muestro en varios tonos de Negro y un Gris, muy, muy, muy oscuro. Con el fic, al menos logro deshacerme de mi EMOtividad por breves momentos pero, tardo en inspirarme por culpa de ello…Aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **Aten92: See, Jibril es una ángel, que bueno… tiene sus cualidades… eh… Unicas. Jajaja**

 **Y lo del karma con Naruto, aun no empieza la parte loca. Pues aun no se entera de 'eso'.**

 **Pues Jibril, ya tendrá a quien torturar, y no serán las hermanas. Pero si practicara métodos de tortura, con esa persona. Cada novia del rubio, odia a alguien de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, Shiro a Kushina y Himari a Hitomi. Lo de Albedo y Jibril aun no mencione a quien le tendrán ganas de atacar. Pero quien le toque Jibril, le va a doler.**

 **Jajaja La funda, eso se solucionara, pero con la aparición de Zoro, muchas cosas se van a saber.**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Alex601: Grax man. Así hacen en los animes… porque no en un fic verdad jaja. Llegaron a konoha y bueno Sasuke, la saco barata, en especial, porque Naruto aun no aprende algo que le tengo preparado y porque no aguanto el puñetazo más suave del pelimixto. Y si Tannin seria otra cosa jajaja. Pues surgió algo, con el tema de las hermanas, y bue puede que si… celos? De Akari? Donde? Jajaajajaja. Veamos si adivinas quien es la siguiente y quien lleva el primer lemon escrito o habrá repetición con la pareja… no es seguro, aunque yo quisiera, no es seguro jaja. Aquí tienes otro cap…**

 **P.D.: Oye no lo dije de mala manera, el tema del review largo. Es reconfortante que escribas reviews largos, me eleva el animo. Lo único que quise decir, es que, normalmente, tu escribes Reviews largos y yo doy respuestas cortas, es todo. No quise hacerlo parecer, ofensivo.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Gracias pardner. Y la llegada de Naruto a konoha, ademas de problemas interinos, que tendrán la aldea, varias cosas iran llegando… Si se me ocurrió, ya que normalmente los fem suelen ser Gaara o Sasuke, asi que me dije, porque no Shino?**

 **Los integrantes del equipo del rubio ya están, en el cap anterior lo dijo. Himari y Jibril…**

 **Y supusiste bien mi querido padawan XD… se no se la vera hasta el arco tres posiblemente.**

 **Y lo ultimo… (Inserte carita feliz) ya, veremos viejo. Si se dé quien hablas. Linda personaje.**

 **Y aquí tienes el cap y gracias nuevamente.**

 **Emi92: Gracias! Y el sensei aquí lo tienes.. y Jibril, pues digamos, que ella esta en el equipo, pero seria una entrenadora mas jajaja. La confrontación… perdón si no es lo que esperabas, pero lee la aclaración 5… eso explicara varias cosas.**

 **Aquí tienes otro cap, espero te guste.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias y si el regreso traerá sus consecuencias. Jejeje no fue paliza, solo un simple puñetazo de la amistad. Jajaja aquí tienes el cap espero y lo disfrutes.**

 **Franchute: Gracias y aquí tienes.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias man. Jibril, si, ella es especial. La familia ya se entero y viejo, mucha violencia hacia Hitomi, pero es comprensible jajaja. Sip Shino es mujer… sorpresa no? Jajaja la razón del porque Gabriel no estará en el harem es simple. Habrá momentos en donde Naruto tendrá que cometer actos que no serán buenos, que irían en contra de la ética y enseñanza a la que Gabriel de DxD fue sometida, y ella es, si bien muy inocente, no es una persona que se deja ceder tan fácilmente, ademas de que su visión hacia lo bueno y lo malo es muy simple, si bien en HSDxD ella no ve a Issei como un enemigo, por ser demonio y la unión de facciones de dicho anime, las acciones que aplica Issei sobre su pervercion, ya hacen actuar a Gabriel de manera estricta y seria, con relación a lo bueno y malo, y las acciones de Issei, son pequeñas minoridades en comparación a las acciones que Naruto tomara. Y si pongo a Gabriel en el harem o en el fic, tendría que replantear toda la historia, o lo mas probable, es que aparezca como enemiga que a una posible aliada. Y Jibril, ya es el compromiso, de unión entre Cielo/Infierno. Una de las razones del porque ella esta inhabilitada a caer.**

 **P.D.: claro, no hay bronca.**

 **Yamil: gracias… y aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **Loquin: jejeje see alfin la llegada. Y los problemas, los verdaderos problemas, falta muy poco. Y si la idea de linda familia y feliz, murió hace muchos años.**

 **Gracias, y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Guest: Jajaja aqui tienes la continuación.**

 **Fin de los reviews… no hubo bardo... Oustanding.**

 **Ok eso es todo… déjenme sus comentarios, suscríbanse a mi canal, denle al like si les gusto y nos vemos la próxima jajajaja…**

 **Naa mentira, espero sus bellitsimos reviews… si tienen algo que aportar, criticar, apoyar, dudas… pueden dejarlo en el review o bien mandarme un PM…**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **-Inserte canción final de German Garmendia-**

 **P.D.: Un mamutcito, quería volar, probaba y probaba, y no podía volar. Una palomita, su amiga, le quiso ayudar, y de un quinto piso le hizo saltar. Oh! ¿Qué paso? … (Dale al like si conoces la letra y a que pertenece) XD.**


	13. A2 Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _He hecho… cosas cuestionables"_

 _-Castlevania: Lords of Shadow_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10:**

 **Konohagakure - Academia ninja**

-Eh!?... EEEEEEHHHHHH!?- fue la exclamación de Kakashi y Kushina al enterarse, que aquel famoso mercenario de rango doble A. Estaba delante de ellos y eran nada más y nada menos que Naruto.

Hitomi y Akari, querían entender el porqué de aquella reacción de parte de los jounin, al igual que los demás chicos. Si bien entendían, que ser mercenario, era algo que estaba a otro nivel, que en las que ellos están, no entendieron la reacción de Kushina y Kakashi, cuando Naruto se presento como el "Howaitoshadou".

-Tú eres…- decía Kakashi, lentamente, como queriendo procesar toda la información.

-…La sombra blanca- finalizo Kushina, igual que el peliplata.

El peliverde, solo tenía un rostro aburrido-Bien Naruto, cuando termines aquí, te veo en la azotea- dijo Zoro, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación de manera despreocupada.

-Nah- dijo aburrido el ojimixto- ya dije quien era, no hay nada mas de que hablar. Mejor vámonos, así te ayudo, a no perderte- menciono Naruto, saliendo de la habitación detrás de su sensei. Zoro solo miro con un leve ceño fruncido, al ojimixto.

Kakashi fue el primero en salir de su estupor, mirando levemente la puerta de la habitación, para luego posar su vista a Kushina. El peliplata, le da un pequeño codazo a la pelirroja, para que salga de su trance.

-Bien, equipo 7. Los veo en la azotea, para presentarnos- dijo el peliplata, mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

-Pero allí se encuentran Naruto-san y Zoro-san- dijo un integrante del equipo 11. Sai Shimura.

-No creo que les importe, además, usted también debería venir con sus alumnos, Kushina-san- comento Kakashi con su único ojo visible cerrado con forma de "U" aparentando una sonrisa.

-Eh?... AH! Si, si… tienes razón, equipo 11 nos vemos en la azotea- dijo la matriarca del clan Uzumaki, comprendiendo que quería hacer el peliplata.

Averiguar más sobre Naruto.

Después de eso, Kushina simplemente desapareció en un Shunshin y Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-Pero que les pasa? Es como si quisieran espiar a Naruto-kun- Pensó en voz alta Akari, todos asintieron, pero una rubia, la miro desinteresada.

-Tú lo haces siempre, y nadie te dice nada- dijo Hitomi con desdén, sonrojando a la pelirroja por la vergüenza, mientras que los demás miraban con una ceja levantada a la pelirroja.

-Tu espías a Naruto-san?- pregunto, el castaño de nombre Takeru. Los demás solo miraban expectantes, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Q-que dices, yo no hago tal cosa. Mejor vamos, junto a ellos- menciono sonrojada Akari, mientras se retiraba, Sasuke solo bufo y también se fue en dirección a la azotea, mientras que Sakura, lo seguía como si de un perrito se tratase.

-Tonta- fue la única palabra que dijo Hitomi.

-Sera mejor que vayamos también, Hitomi-san- dijo Sai, mientras se acercaba a la puerta siendo seguido por Takeru. Hitomi solo suspiro y fue tras su equipo, antes de salir del aula e ir en dirección de la azotea.

* * *

 **Azotea - Academia ninja**

-Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto- decía Zoro mientras abría la puerta de la azotea.

-Es enserio, deberías a ver visto como quedo el lugar, después de que te fuiste- mencionaba el ojimixto sonriendo, que se encontraba detrás del peliverde. Al subir a la azotea, se encuentran con Kakashi y Kushina. El peliplata solo se encontraba saludando de manera despreocupada y la pelirroja, que también estaba saludando, tenía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.- Y bien? Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Naruto, mirando a los dos jounin.

-Pues pensamos que, como Kushina-san y yo, nos llevamos muy bien, se nos pasó por la mente, el hacer las presentaciones de nuestros equipos todos juntos- dijo tranquilamente el peliplata- no tienen problema de que lo hagamos aquí verdad, Zoro-san?- finalizo.

Zoro solo se encogió de hombros- No me importa- dijo despreocupado, Naruto se encontraba en las mismas. El rostro de Kushina se ilumino un poco, ante la respuesta, tal vez ahora conocería un poco de su ex hijo.

-Por cierto, de que hablaban?- pregunto un poco nerviosa la esposa del Hokage.

-A que te refieres?- dijo aburrido el rubio de hebras blancas, acercándose al barandal de la azotea, y sentándose sobre este.

-Estaban hablando sobre un lugar- dijo Kushina tímidamente, mientras miraba al ojimixto. Los nervios no le permitían hablar tranquilamente con su Ex Hijo.

-Ah! Sobre eso- dijo Naruto, antes de reír levemente.

-Es sobre el día, en que nos conocimos- comento el peliverde, llamando la atención de los otros dos jounin.

-Y que paso?- dijo interesado el peliplata.

-Será una historia para otro día- dijo Zoro, viendo que los demás graduados llegaban a la azotea. Kushina y Kakashi solo tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.

-Bien… ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que sería buen momento para presentarnos- dijo Kushina, mientras miraba a los graduados.

-Ya saben, dicen sus nombres, sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus sueños y pasatiempos- Añadió el peliplata.

-Y porque no se presenta usted primero, para mostrarnos, cómo debemos hacerlo- dijo la pelirosa.

-(Y se supone, que ella era la una de las más inteligentes de la clase)- pensaron Kushina y Kakashi al mismo tiempo, mientras Zoro negaba y Naruto reía divertido, por el estúpido pedido de la pelirosa.

-Bien… pues yo soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos y disgustos… no, no tengo ganas de decirlo, mis sueños… no he pensado en ellos y mis pasatiempos pues… tengo muchos pasatiempos- dijo Kakashi, terminando su presentación.

-(Solo nos dijo su nombre)- pensaron los graduados, mientras, Naruto parecía no prestar atención.

-Esa no es la forma de presentarse Kakashi-san-La siguiente en hablar fue Kushina- Bueno… mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, mis gustos, pues son Mina-kun, mis adorados hijos, el ramen, mi pelo y el sol. Mis disgustos, son los que se rinden fácilmente, los pervertidos, los mentirosos, el alcohol y los días nublados. Mis sueños, pues uno ya se cumplió y el otro espero pueda cumplirse- dijo mirando de reojo al ojimixto- Mis pasatiempos, pues es disfrutar con mi familia-'ttebane- finalizo Kushina sonriendo.

-Yo soy Roronoa Zoro- el siguiente en hablar, fue el peliverde- Mis gustos, pues serian mis espadas, la buena comida, un buen sake y mis amigos. Mis disgustos, los que se rinden sin dar pelea. Mis sueños, es estar entre los tres espadachines legendarios y mis pasatiempos pues… son pulir mis espadas- finalizo el peliverde.

-Espadachines legendarios?- pregunto Hitomi interesada, ya que su madre le enseñaba kenjutsu.

-Es un top. En realidad, son diez espadachines, pero los primeros tres destacan y se los categoriza como legendarios. Son el top, dentro del top- fue Naruto el que respondió.

-Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Hitomi, mirando de mala manera al ojimixto. Todos miraron a Naruto, expectantes a su respuesta. En especial Kushina.

-Secretos de un profesional- dijo burlón Naruto, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hitomi. Akari al percatarse de eso, miro de mala manera a su hermana- bien, creo que es nuestro turno de presentarnos no?- dijo aburrido el hibrido.

-Así es, porque no empiezas tu- menciono el peliplata, mirando al ojimixto. Mientras que Naruto solo suspiro.

-Bien pues… yo soy Naruto Sparda.-Kushina bajo la cabeza ante eso- Mis gustos, son mis hermosas novias, mis Jijis, y alguna que otra cosa. Mis disgustos, pues son los que juzgan sin conocer, los arrogantes, los que insulten a mis novias y a cierto hombre pálido de las serpientes de sexualidad dudosa.-Kushina y Kakashi, abrieron considerablemente los ojos en esa parte- Mis sueños, poder vivir tranquilamente con mis chicas, además de poder subir del número siete. Y mi pasatiempo, pues, seria pasar tiempo de calidad con mis jiji's, disfrutar del día con mis chicas y entrenar.- finalizo el ojimixto su presentación- te toca Ojou-chan!- dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha solo gruño- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan, mis sueños, es ser el Uchiha más poderoso y mi pasatiempo es entrenar.- fue la simple presentación del pelinegro, mientras una pelirosa miraba al chico como si fuera el mas cool.

Después le toco a la pelirosa- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mis gustos son-Miro a Sasuke- ***Chillido***. Mis disgustos son Ino. Mis sueños son-Volvió a mirar a Sasuke- ***Chillido*** y mis pasatiempo son * **Chillido***.- finalizo la Haruno, mientras algunos se tapaban los oídos.

-(Genial! Me toca una Fangirl)- pensó con desgano el peliplata.

-Bien! Mi turno!- decía animada la contenedora yang del Kyubi- Mi nombre es Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki. Mis gustos son el ramen, mis amigos y…- Decía para luego mirar de reojo a Naruto- Mis disgustos, son los traidores, los que abandonan a los demás y unas cuantas mujeres. Mis sueños, es secreto- dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente- y mis pasatiempo, es disfrutar de la compañía de Neko cuando entrenamos- finalizo.

Naruto la miro ante la mención de "Neko", la recordaba perfectamente. Aquella ANBU de pelos violeta.

-Bien tu turno- dijo Kakashi señalando al castaño.

-Yo- dijo el chico señalándose- pues yo soy Takeru Furubashi. Mis gustos, son mi familia, mis amigos y el dango. Mis disgustos, son los gatos, el frio y los arrogantes. Mis sueños, ser un gran Ninja y mis pasatiempos, pues son mejorar mis habilidades- Naruto y Zoro asentían, después de las palabras del chico.

-Suerte con tu sueño viejo, espero se cumpla- dijo Naruto mirando al castaño.

-Gracias- dijo Takeru sonriente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Creo que es mi turno- fue lo que dijo, el pelinegro del equipo 11- Mi nombre es Sai Shimura. Mis gustos, pues mi padre adoptivo Danzou Shimura- el ojimixto, levanto una ceja ante esa información- Mis disgustos, no tengo. Mis sueños, tampoco tengo y mis pasatiempos, pues son leer libros.- finalizo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bien Hitomi-chan, tu turno- dijo Kushina mirando a su Hija.

-Yo soy Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Mis gustos son el ramen, mi familia y el kenjutsu. Mis disgustos, son los que insultan y hieren a mi familia, además de cierta persona. Mis sueños, no lo había pensado antes, pero ahora también quiero entrar entre los tres espadachines legendarios. Mis pasatiempos, entrenar Kenjutsu- finalizo, solo para recibir leves risas de Naruto y Zoro- De que se rien?- dijo enojada la rubia con coletas.

-No me rio en el mal sentido, ni burlándome, pero… Suerte- fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-La necesitaras y bastante- añadió Zoro mirando a Hitomi- si quieres que tu sueño se cumpla, solo te digo que no será un camino fácil, ni mucho menos corto- añadió el peliverde.

-Acaso es tan complicado ser un espadachín legendario?- pregunto Kushina.

-El simple hecho de entrar en el top diez, ya es bastante complicado- menciono el ojimixto.

-Y tu como sabes tanto Naruto?- pregunto Kakashi. Realmente quería saber, como es que Naruto, estaba bien informado sobre ello.

-Secretos de un profesional- fue la simple respuesta del rubio con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro- pregúntenle a él- dijo, señalando a Zoro- después de todo, además de antiguo mercenario, está en el puesto número cinco, del top diez- dijo Naruto. Todos miraron sorprendido al peliverde.

-Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Zoro.

-Estas en el top?- pregunto Kushina aun sorprendida por la noticia, ahora entendía el porqué la venció, sin problemas.

-Se los acaba de decir. Acaso dudan de su palabra? Después de todo el es la sombra blanca- dijo tranquilamente el peliverde. Los dos jounin asintieron, recordando ese detalle.

-Y como se hace para entrar, en el top?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Primero que nada, se debe entrenar y mucho, ya que en esas batallas está prohibido utilizar, cualquier tipo de energía, eso quiere decir nada de chakra- empezó el peliverde, Kushina miraba con interés, lo que iba a decir Zoro, después de todo él, la venció- segundo, deberás derrotar, al antiguo número diez y por último, derrotar al actual número diez- dijo tranquilamente.

-Si tienes la fuerza y habilidad, vencer al antiguo y actual diez será fácil, pero encontrarlos, ese es el problema- dijo Naruto.

-Y TU COMO LO SABES!?- pregunto ya enojada Hitomi. Que Naruto sepa sobre eso, pero no diga el cómo lo sabe, le molestaba, bastante.

-Secretos de un Profesional- volvió a responder, sacándole varias venitas a la pelirrubia. Kushina miro, con ojos deductivos al rubio.

-Tu… tu estas en el top verdad? Sabes de Kenjutsu, no es cierto?- dijo la pelirroja mayor, mientras todos miraban a Naruto. Zoro sonrió levemente, pero solo fue visto por Kakashi.

-(Esta en el top?)- pensaba el peliplata, hasta que recordó un sueño del rubio con hebras blancas- _Poder subir del número siete-_ fueron la palabras de Naruto. Abrió completamente su ojo de la sorpresa, sabiendo ahora, el porqué, la sonrisa de Zoro-(Esta en el puesto Siete!?)- pensó sorprendido el peliplata.

-Quien sabe- fue la respuesta del rubio con hebras blancas, sonriendo misteriosamente- basta de cháchara, viejo, cuando será la prueba para ser gennin- dijo Naruto mirando al peliverde.

-De que hablas Dobe, nosotros ya somos gennin- dijo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Te equivocas, no es así? Kushina-san, Kakashi-san- pregunto el ojimixto. Kushina se sorprendió ante eso y Kakashi, el seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Tiene razón, la verdadera prueba, aun no se la hemos dado- dijo Kushina, para luego mirar a Kakashi, y ver que este, tenía su único ojo visible, abierto completamente, como si estuviera sorprendido y pensando en algo.-Kakashi-san que le pasa?- dijo la pelirroja mientras movía levemente, al peliplata.

-Eh? Oh! Nada, nada, solo estaba pensando en algo.- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto- bien equipo, mañana al amanecer, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento nro. 7. Allí harán su prueba, y les recomiendo no desayunar- finalizo el peliplata, antes de irse del lugar con un Shunshin.

-Que!? Eso es injusto, ya nos graduamos- dijo Sakura, después de ver como su sensei se retiraba.

-Tienes razón, ya se graduaron, pero aun no muestran si están aptos, para ser ninjas. Ese es el motivo del porque harán una prueba- dijo tranquilamente el peliverde.

-A todo eso, que prueba tendré yo?- pregunto el ojimixto.

-Aun no lo pensé, ve mañana temprano, al mismo campo que dijo Kakashi, allí veremos qué hacer, además hablaremos sobre la formación de tu equipo.-dijo Zoro, poniendo un rostro pensativo- bien creo que eso es todo, yo me retiro- dijo, antes de ir hacia la puerta y irse del lugar.

-Entonces creo que también, me puedo retirar- dijo Naruto, dejándose caer del barandal, hacia el lado, que daba a la calle. Todos miraron sorprendido esa acción, pero luego vieron que Naruto, caminaba tranquilamente, en la calle.

Sakura empezó a quejarse, mientras que Sasuke solo tenía un rostro, que denotaba enojo. Ambos empezaron a retirarse del lugar.- Mejor me retiro, hasta mañana Kaa-san- dijo Akari, mientras también se marchaba tranquilamente.

-Bien solo quedamos, nosotros- dijo Kushina- viendo como están las cosas, creo que también utilizaremos el campo nro. 7- dijo la pelirroja.

-No cree que, estaríamos estorbando Kushina-sensei? Allí harán su prueba, Kakashi-san y Zoro-san- dijo, mirando con duda Takeru- porque no otro campo?-

-Tiene razón- apoyo Sai- por qué no utilizar otro campo Kushina-sensei?- dijo el Shimura.

-Pues el campo 7, es el más completo, tiene un pequeño bosque, un campo abierto y un lago. Es perfecto para darles las pruebas y si pasan, iremos al campo 17, allí será donde nos reuniremos para entrenar… bueno, eso solo si pasan- dijo Kushina, antes de mirar hacia donde estaba el ojimixto anteriormente- bien eso es todo, los espero mañana para la nueve. Nos vemos!- dijo la pelirroja retirándose, con un Shunshin de hojas.

Hitomi solo bufo- solo quiere ver al Inútil- dijo para sí misma.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Takeru, habiendo escuchado lo que la rubia dijo.

-De nada importante- menciono Hitomi, mientras se retiraba.

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros y se retiro del lugar, junto con Sai.

* * *

 **Con Kushina**

La pelirroja después de desaparecer en un Shunshin, aparece a unas cuadras de la academia, y Kakashi lo estaba esperando en una esquina.

-Te tardaste demasiado- dijo el peliplata, mientras guardaba rápidamente un librito de tapa naranja.

-Estaba diciéndoles donde haríamos la prueba, Zoro-san y Naru-chan, también utilizaran el campo siete y pensé que sería un buen momento para acercarme a mi hijo- comento la pelirroja.

-Por lo que tú también, utilizaras el campo siete, no es así?- dijo, mientras Kushina asentía alegremente- demonios, entonces tendremos que hacer las pruebas por turnos- comento.

-Exacto, pero eso lo hablaremos después, ahora hay que ir junto a Mina-kun. Tenemos que avisarle- dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

-Te refieres a lo de Naruto- Kushina asintió, ante las palabras de Kakashi- bien, pues que esperamos- dijo mientras se iba tranquilamente, en dirección a la torre Hokage.

Y así ambos fueron a la torre Hokage, para informar, sobre su pequeño descubrimiento.

* * *

 **Bajo tierra - Túneles secretos de Konoha.**

El lugar era rocoso y arenoso, tenía vigas y soportes de madera, para evitar que el techo del lugar colapse, además de que era completamente oscuro, algunas partes las piedras eran lizas, otras partes tenían alguna saliente, o eran muy estrechos. Dentro del lugar, caminaban dos mujeres, que paran su andar, al llegar a una intersección.

-Nee-san, estás segura que es aquí? Es la cuarta vez que entramos esta semana y aun no encontramos el lugar- dijo una pelinegra de ojos dorados, mientras con una de sus manos, tenia creada una esfera de luz, para iluminar el lugar.

-Sí, estoy muy segura- dijo una peliblanca de ojos celestes, mientras miraba los caminos a seguir, antes de caminar hacia el lado, donde la infraestructura del túnel parecía estar terminado- además Darling, esta vez nos marco el mapa- comento mientras mostraba un pequeño papel, con las direcciones y la imagen de los tuneles. Ese era el mismo mapa, que Danzou había regalado a Naruto, en su séptimo cumpleaños.

Shiro y Albedo, se encontraban recorriendo los túneles secretos de Konoha. El lugar era una vasta conexión de túneles, que daban salidas en diversos lugares, ya sea, en el monumento de los antiguos Hokages, el bosque de la muerte, varios puntos que servían para una ruta de escape, inclusive, daba la entrada al despacho secreto del Hokage, lugar donde se guardaba toda la información secreta de la aldea, desde rango S hasta la triple S, lugar donde ambas mujeres iban ahora.

Naruto, les había pedido hace una semana, que buscaran el despacho secreto del Hokage y recauden toda la información posible sobre Orochimaru. Para ayudarlas, el les entrego el mapa, pero de las veces que fueron, se habían perdido o aparecían en partes aleatorias de la aldea. Según Shiro, el mapa era muy confuso. Por lo que esta vez el rubio, les había marcado, el camino a seguir.

Albedo estaba sorprendida, de que, el abuelo de su novio le haya regalado un mapa así de importante.

-Es sorprendente, que exista un mapa con la información de estos túneles supuestamente secretos- dijo en un pequeño suspiro la pelinegra- a qué clase de retrasado, se le ocurre crear algo así, con información crucial de su aldea- comento con sorna Albedo.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del Hokage, Kushina y Kakashi, veían con una gota en la nuca las acciones de Minato, que de estar hablando seriamente, pasan a verlo en una esquina, rodeado por un aura deprimente, mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles, a excepción de un "No soy retrasado", aumentando mas las gotas de sudor, del peliplata y la pelirroja.

Devuelta con Shiro y Albedo.

-Al menos el retrasado que hizo esto, nos ayudo indirectamente- comento Shiro- Darling dijo, que en el cuarto punto de interconexión, uno de los caminos del túnel, estaba terminado y parecía un pasillo de calabozo, por lo que es este el camino correcto- dijo, antes de escuchar unas voces hacia adelante, además que parecían acercarse- Escondámonos rápido- ordeno la peliblanca. Mientras Albedo, hacía desaparecer la esfera de luz y ambas se fundían con la oscuridad del lugar.

-Demonios, ya quiero terminar este patrullaje- decía un ANBU con máscara de Sapo, y sostenía una antorcha.

-Ni me lo digas, recorrer estos túneles es aburrido, sin mencionar que muy deprimente- comentaba, su acompañante, que también era un ANBU y este tenía una máscara con la forma de un león.

-Oye ya te enteraste, el hijo perdido del Hokage regreso- comento el ANBU con máscara de Sapo.

-Eso es noticia de la semana, pero eso no es todo, dicen que lo acompañan unas bellezas.- dijo el que poseía la máscara de león- dicen que esas bellezas, superan a las Reinas de Hielo-

-Sin duda es un maldito suertudo- comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente una onda de viento se sintió, amenazando con apagar la antorcha que llevaban.

-Que fue eso!?- pregunto alarmado uno de los ANBU.

-No te preocupes, de seguro es el flujo de aire, suele ocurrir de vez en cuando. No es nada de otro mundo- lo calmo su compañero. Sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando la luz de la antorcha amenazo con apagarse, dos sombras pasaron rápidamente a lado de los ANBU.

-Sera mejor que nos movamos, ya quiero terminar el patrullaje y salir de aquí- comento el ANBU de mascara de sapo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo su acompañante, mientras seguían su camino.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron de la vista, una esfera de luz se forma en el pasillo, y de entre las sombras, Shiro y Albedo surgen.

-Bien ya se fueron, es mejor terminar esto rápido- comento la pelinegra. Mientras hacía flotar la esfera de luz a su alrededor.

Shiro solo sonrió- no es necesario, porque ya llegamos- dijo la peliblanca, mientras señalaba el final del túnel.

Albedo la miro con duda, después de todo era un camino sin salida- Te pregunte si este camino era el correcto- dijo la pelinegra, mirando seriamente a su hermana.

-Y lo es- dijo Shiro, mientras posaba sus manos en la pared del túnel y ejercía un poco de presión. Y como si se activara un mecanismo, la pared retrocede unos centímetros y se desliza hacia un lado, abriendo una entrada hacia el despacho secreto del Hokage y dándole paso a las dos mujeres.-Te dije que era el camino correcto- comento la peliblanca, sonriendo victoriosa.

-Está bien, ahora, busquemos la información que nos pidió Naru-kun- dijo Albedo, mirando el lugar, y observar que el sitio, parecía una pequeña biblioteca.

Ambas empezaron a recorrer el sitio, buscando la información que Naruto les había pedido. Encontraron varias cosas interesantes, pero el que más llamo la atención de Albedo, fue una carpeta, con unos documentos, que tenía como título "Entidades Extrañas". Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo, lo abrió y se fijo en la fecha del documento, que mostraba que la última actualización del documento databa de hace unos meses. Bajando su vista, hojeo aleatoriamente y se fijo en una de las informaciones que poseía.

* * *

" _Entidad 012: El Tormento_

 _La Entidad doce, también conocida como 'El tormento', tiene cierta similitud con la Entidad tres o 'Trípode', solo que esta criatura, tiene unos cuatro metros de altura y posee cuatro extremidades. Su cabeza, parece la de un humano, pero deforme y con protuberancias puntiagudas, además de poseer una gran mandíbula, capaz de romper los arboles con un mordisco. Sus brazos largos, lo utiliza para desplazarse a gran velocidad y saltar grandes alturas. Posee una gran fuerza y su piel parece estar acorazado._

 _El primer encuentro: fue fuera de los límites de la aldea, cuando una patrulla ANBU, encontraron cadáveres de animales. Según los informes, la escena, que si bien, no trataba de gente humana, el ver, a los animales, destripados con tal crueldad, era algo horrible._

 _Cuando buscaron al responsable de dicho acto, sorpresa fue el ver que, el ser, antes mencionado, estaba aplastando la cabeza de un oso, como si de un simple globo se tratase._

 _Los integrantes del escuadrón ANBU, solo tomaron nota de la criatura, y volvieron a la aldea para dar la información y ver como accionar en el futuro. La orden fue vigilarlo._

 _El segundo encuentro: La vigilancia, hacia aquella criatura se mantenía; los ANBU que lo vigilaban, relataban, que la criatura parecía gritar o lamentarse de algo, como si de un humano llorando o gritando de agonía se tratase. Fue allí donde se le puso el nombre de "El Tormento", ya que algo parecía atormentarlo._

 _En una de las vigilancias, la criatura, empezó a mover una gran cantidad de rocas, lo más impactante fue, que las rocas que movía, eran enormes, y este ser, los levantaba como si de una pluma se tratase. Los vigilantes de la entidad doce, dieron constancia, de que solo construyo para su refugio._

 _El tercer encuentro: El encuentro número tres, fue la más horrenda de todas, los vigilantes de la criatura, estaban teniendo su rutina diaria, cuando vieron que cinco ninjas de la aldea de Iwa, aparecieron por los terrenos. Según el ANBU vigilante, tenían planes para infiltrase a Konoha y robar información, pero jamás se esperaron la aparición de la entidad doce._

 _Los ninjas de Iwa, no tuvieron oportunidad contra la criatura; El ANBU relato, que la criatura, a pesar de su tamaño, parecía poder ocultar su presencia. Observo, que la criatura, acechaba con maestría a su presa. Sin darle tiempo de reacción a los de Iwa, informo que en un solo salto, había aplastado a dos de los ninjas, esparciendo la sangre por el suelo donde se encontraban, y aprovechando la sorpresa inicial de los ninjas de Iwa, "El tormento" abrió sus mandíbulas y había devorado la mitad de otro, arrancándolo desde la cintura para arriba, el geiser de sangre, no tardo en aparecer._

 _El ANBU también informo, que los últimos dos ninjas restantes, intentaron huir. Pero la entidad doce, parecía jugar con su presa. La parte final del informe escrito por el ANBU vigilante, data así:_

 _-La criatura, parecía estar cansándolos, cada vez que intentaban huir, el monstruo, saltaba y bloqueaba su ruta de escape. En un momento se dividieron, cada uno fue por un camino diferente, intentando despistarlo. Fue el peor error que pudieron cometer._

 _En el momento que se separaron, cuando apenas, estaban a unos simples metros del otro, ese monstruo, ataco de frente. Los agarro a ambos, antes de que se separen mucho más, y los estampo contra el suelo. No, no mato a los ninjas en ese momento._

 _Esa cosa, abrió sus fauces y sin problemas, arranco el brazo de uno, mientras el otro ninja intento arrastrarse, en un vano intento de escape, pero el monstruo, clavo una de sus garras en el abdomen de este._

 _El grito de dolor de aquel ninja, fue silenciado, cuando el monstruo, enterró más sus garras y lo partió en dos, matándolo en el acto. Como si no fuera nada, agarro ambas partes y empezó a devorar ambos pedazos del cadáver._

 _Después de eso dirigió su vista hacia el último ninja que quedaba. El ninja restante, agonizaba de dolor, con un brazo perdido, la sangre no paraba de brotar. La criatura se acerco lentamente al moribundo ninja, puso una de sus garras sobre el pecho de este, y ejerció presión, las extremidades restantes del ninja de Iwa, se desprendieron de su cuerpo y las viseras se esparcieron en el suelo, fundiéndose, con el terreno ya ensangrentado._

 _Todo había terminado, esa monstruosidad, acabo con todos los ninjas de Iwa, sin ningún problema, como si de un juego se tratase. Pero lo que sucedió después, no lo olvidare jamás. Esa cosa, dirigió su vista hacia mí, me estaba mirando, me estaba observando, pero lo más perturbador era esa horrenda sonrisa que tenia, parecía burlarse, reírse del miedo que en ese momento sentía. Pero en su mirada pude entender algo, esa criatura, sabía que lo vigilaba, sabía que lo observábamos y esa cosa, siempre supo, que estábamos viendo todos sus movimientos. La única pregunta que tengo ahora es ¿Por qué, jamás nos ataco?_

 _Pero eso no me importa ahora, agradezco a Dios, que la criatura solo me trato como si fuera un mero insecto, e ignoro mi presencia. Porque si hubiera querido matarme. Nada lo hubiese detenido.-_

 _Después del informe, deducimos que "El tormento" es un ser a tomar con extrema precaución. La vigilancia sigue puesta, pero el rango de la posición acordada fue aumentado, para la seguridad de nuestros ninjas._

 _El cuarto encuentro: La criatura parece haber entrado en un estado de sueño profundo, los animales que lo rodean, pueden acercarse sin problemas. Pero aun así, mantendremos vigilancia constante sobre la entidad doce._

 _El quinto encuentro: No hay datos relevantes que aportar, la entidad doce, sigue en su estado de sueño, hasta la actualidad._

 _Reporte dado por: Ibiki Morino_

 _Dato extra: en los alrededores de la criatura, fueron puestos varios sellos de contención, por precaución. Solo el Yondaime Hokage y los ANBU con un permiso especial, pueden atravesar los sellos"_

* * *

Albedo leyó todo el reporte con interés- Ara, ara, al parecer tenemos algo muy interesante aquí- dijo, mientras miraba la cantidad de especies, que tenían registrados- catorce, entidades extrañas? Esto podría ser muy útil, fufufu- creando una especie de círculo en su mano, una carpeta idéntica apareció. Albedo, había clonado toda la información del documento. Poniendo devuelta el original, en su respectivo lugar, guardo el documento obtenido en una dimensión de bolsillo.

Mientras tanto Shiro, se encontraba en la sección de criminales, traidores y exiliados. Encontrando rápidamente el que estaba buscando, el de Orochimaru, rápidamente, al igual que Albedo, agarra la carpeta y empieza a clonarlo. Una vez termino el proceso de clonación, procedía a retirarse. Pero algo llamo la atención de la Albina. El nombre de su novio aparecía, entre los documentos de dicha sección.

-Tal vez porque desapareció, lo pusieron con los exiliados- dijo la albina- no hará mal echar un vistazo rápido- se dijo.

Agarrando la carpeta, empezó a hojear el documento. Parando en una página muy especial, en la que un pequeño tic se podía presenciar en las cejas de Shiro. Fuertemente cerró la carpeta y empezó a clonarla. Su rostro denotaba enojo. Guardando todo en una dimensión de bolsillo, se fue hacia la salida del lugar, donde Albedo ya la estaba esperando.

-Encontraste lo que pidió?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Si lo hice, y también encontré algo mas- dijo la albina, con ira contenida. Albedo se percato de eso.

-Que encontraste Nee-san?- pregunto la ojidorada.

-Te lo diré en casa, Darling y las demás, también tienen que saberlo- dijo, antes de cerrar la compuerta.

-Puse un círculo de recuerdo en el lugar, podremos teletransportarnos aquí cuando queramos de ahora en adelante- dijo Albedo, a lo que su hermana solo asiente.

Ambas desaparecen en un destello de luz, dejando el lugar nuevamente, en su habitual oscuridad.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage – Oficina Hokage**

Dentro de la oficina se podía observar a un aburrido Naruto, recostado por la pared del despacho. Mientras era observado fijamente por Minato, Kushina y Kakashi Hatake.

Minato mando a un ANBU, para que llame a su ex Hijo. Según Kakashi y su esposa Kushina, Naruto era el famoso mercenario "La sombra blanca", por lo que tenían algo muy importante que tratar. Ese era el motivo, del porque Naruto se encontraba en la torre Hokage, Minato quería confirmar las palabras de Kushina y Kakashi.

-Naruto- dijo el rubio Hokage, llamando la atención del mencionado- me dijeron que tienes algo muy importante que decirme-

-Eh? Enserio? Yo no sabía, que tenía que repórtate algo, viejo?- dijo desinteresado el ojimixto.

-Naruto, deberías mostrar más respeto, es tu padre, además es el Hokage de la aldea- dijo Kakashi, mirando al rubio de hebras blancas, buscando la manera de corregirlo.

-Mira, primero que nada, el no es mi padre, entiendes?- refuto, haciendo que Minato ponga una mueca dolida - Y segundo, yo solo respeto a aquellos que se lo merecen, y el hombre que está sentado allí, aun no se ha ganado mi respeto- contesto tranquilamente.

-Naruto, Hijo- dijo dolido Minato- Porque, porque dices que no soy tu padre, que no somos tus padres- empezó el Hokage, señalándose a sí mismo y a Kushina- se que estas exiliado del clan, que te auto expulsaste, a causa de nuestros errores, pero, aunque ya no seas del clan, yo soy tu padre y ella es tu madre!- exclamo al final, levantando la voz levemente no pudiendo aguantar sus emociones, suspirando un poco, en un intento por calmarse de su repentino arrebato, continua- mi sangre esta en tus venas, la sangre Uzumaki y Namikaze, está en tus venas- intento razonar Minato.

-Lamento contradecir, pero eso no es cierto, nosotros, ya no estamos relacionados por sangre, deje de estarlo hace tiempo- contesto el ojimixto- miren, para hacerlo fácil- dijo Naruto, mientras se remangaba la gabardina- Esto, me ayudo con ese problema- dijo el ojimixto mostrado su Devil Bringer hasta el codo.

Minato y Kakashi abrieron los ojos enormemente, observando el brazo de Naruto. Mientras Kushina, ponía ambas manos sobre su boca, ahogando un grito.

-Q-q-que te paso?- dijo con voz temblorosa la pelirroja- que le paso a tu brazo?- pregunto.

-Pues, esto, es una muestra, de mi estado, lo siento por decirlo así, pero no encuentro una manera de suavizar el impacto- empezó el hibrido- este brazo, me desliga completamente de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, incluso, en lo relacionado por sangre- dijo Naruto, dejando en shock a los presentes, antes de que Kushina estalle en llanto.

El rumbo de la situación, dio un giro de 180º grados. Mientras Naruto, solo esperaba que ellos comprendan la realidad de las cosas, aunque él no sabía, que otra realidad, esta por golpearlo y desestabilizaría, su forma de actuar hacia los Namikaze-Uzumaki y los demás clanes de la aldea misma.

* * *

 **Holeee, seee, final del cap… jejeje… okey hasta aquí.**

 **Primero aclarare unas cosa, lo más importante.**

 **1-La apariencia de Takeru Furubashi, es la de Tatsumi de Akame ga Kill… solo para que se hagan una idea de cómo es el personaje.**

 **2-El top es asi… Son diez espadachines, en todo el mundo, earth real, el continente de los olvidados y continente Shinobi… En Paraíso Perdido, no está ningún espadachín.**

 **Para entrar al top, no debes utilizar energías alternativas y Del top Diez, hay tres usuarios de espadas, que destacan en habilidad sin utilizar energías alternativas, como chakra, touki, youki, etc, etc… y esos tres espadachines que destacan, son categorizados legendarios, por ser los más fuertes dentro del top.**

 **Pero, para que conste, dije energía alternativa pero del usuario… si la espada, tiene su propia energía, eso ya es otra cosa. Un ejemplo claro es el corte dimensional de Yamato, o la espada de un solo corte Murasame, incluso la espada eléctrica de alta frecuencia Muramasa.**

 **Esos son ejemplos.**

 **3- Jejeje "El tormento" haber, quien de ustedes pilla, de donde proviene dicha entidad.**

 **4-Que información sobre Naruto, habrá encontrado Shiro, que la molesto tanto? Jejeje si eso será algo que Minato se arrepentirá de haber hecho.**

 **Bien eso es todo lo que yo veo, puedo decir, si quieren aportar, o preguntar, o cualquier cosa, ya saben… déjenmelos en los reviews y/o mándenme un PM…**

 **Ahora a los Reviews… como siempre digo, no bardo por favor jeje-**

 **Alexzero: Gracias viejo, see al parecer nadie lo espero, jajaja gracias por el dato, lo tomare muy en cuenta… y si, se lo fuerte que es. Aquí tienes la conti.**

 **See ya.**

 **Alexander1993: Eso parece, pero al menos, su excusa será más creíble jajaja Zoro es chévere. Jajajaja.**

 **Aten92: jejeje seee Himari es muy directa, eso lo mostraba en su manga y anime, aunque el personaje de Omamori Himari, era muy "princeso", pero que le vamos a hacer… y si, Hitomi le tiene miedo, no solo porque casi pierde la cabeza, tal vez el Kyubi tiene algo que ver jejeje.**

 **Pues creo que todo eso empieza en el otro cap, y lo del "Howaitoshadou" pues pasara a segundo plano… eso sí, su estado de "Proximo Rey de los demonios" se enteraran mucho mas adelante. Lo de Minato queriendo comprometerlo, jejeje esa parte ciertamente será complicado, para el rubio Hokage, porque? Que le impide a Naruto enterarse, a travez de fuentes externas, sobre ese compromiso. Ademas, esta sobre el descubrimiento de Shiro, que habrá visto, para cabrearla bastante… Pero eso sí, Jibril, pasara bastante tiempo torturando a alguien, cuando la noticia se dé. Y Himari, bueno, ella solo quiere "enseñarle modales" a Hitomi jajaja.**

 **El paro al corazón, solo Kushina seria la horripilantemente afectada por esa informacion jajaja, pero cuando se enteren lo segundo, allí si se armara la party jajajaj. EQUIS DE.**

 **Jajaja pero si es el único personaje de pelo verde, bueno, al menos el único que o conozco jaja… y si, mis estadísticas dicen, que Entre Kushina y Zoro… el peliverde tiene mayor habilidad con las espadas… Y sobre lo del mercenario, también impactara, pero creo que pasara a segundo plano, ahora que algo mas grande les está cayendo encima.**

 **Jajaja gracias viejo, aquí tienes el cap y los desmadres, habrá bastante, pero algo es seguro, el karma con el prota, será más perra todavía. Gracias y aquí tienes.**

 **P.D.: Puede ser, con el todo es posible jajaja… aunque habrá una anécdota interesante.**

 **P.D.D.: Si, el seguirá siendo un desmadre en cuanto a orientación jeje.**

 **P.D.D.D.: Si crees que el tratado de alianza a Kumo era lo único en lo que Naruto estaba incluido, jejeje, si bien es uno de los mas importante, para la aldea, hay otras cosas, oscuras, de lo que se trato, donde Minato y Kushina están involucrado, y afectaba a Naruto de no muy buena manera. Crees que la decepción de Akari, hacia sus padres aumente si se entera jejeje y cómo crees que lo tomaría Hitomi, que cree que su familia es una luz? Y la paria de la familia era Naruto.**

 **Alquimeizer: Pues, he visto animes, en la que cortan justo en la parte más emocionante, así que pensé, si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo porque no? Jejeje Ademas eso añade un poco de suspenso a la situación XD. Aunque muchos se pasan con la espera, mucho suspenso, lastima al lector jajaja. Y si, lo de Zoro, parece que les tomo por sorpresa a todos. Gracias y Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias bro… Jejeje si, es Asama, pero se entiende… sep, se lo hara XD… Acaso todos están sorprendidos por lo de Zoro?... el santoryu, si lo llego a enseñar, será cuando Naruto consiga una tercera espada, y aun falta mucho para que consiga su ultima espada, que sera mas fuerte que Yamato y Rebellion. Pero no será su última arma en su arsenal. Lo de, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, jeje solo el pasar del tiempo, dejara en claro, muchos puntos.**

 **Y ahora lo importante, tienes razón, lo de Gabriel, su padre en DxD, estaba muerto, Aquí no… pero estas dejando algo atrás, si su padre, con lo poco que le enseño, en DxD… Hizo, que Gabriel, sea muy estricta con lo relacionado, de lo bueno y lo malo. Como crees que será, cuando está, este con el entendimiento completo. Aunque tienes varios argumentos que si se ven a una perspectiva alterna, tienes razón, en varios puntos.**

 **Y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Yukishiroma: Hey! Bro, Here's the chapter.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias, los sucesos sobre naturales de Naruto con la aldea, se verán después de los examines chunnin, ósea que, entre la intermedia a shippuden.**

 **Emi92: Gracias… n,n… jejeje y si Naruto tuvo que madurar, pero de que habrá masacre, lo habrá, pero Naruto no lo protagonizara jajaja… Gracias por el apoye, de la incursión de Zoro al fic jeje.**

 **P.D.: bueno pues uno esta, que si lo conozco, el otro no tanto jejeje –Se tapa medio rostro con un abanico, mientras sonríe- Nos vemos.**

 **Soul of Demon: Pues si, asi es… claro, aun tengo el Pm, Y si tuviera que elegir, pues el único que llego a agradarme, fue la opción dos… ese fue el que más me llamo la atención, bien balanceado, y buenas cualidades.**

 **Gracias por tu porcentaje sobre el cap jajaja, y sobre la sangre, bueno, el reporte de el tormento, es solo una intro de los muchos enemigos que darán una dura y sangrienta batalla.**

 **P.D.: Gracias por el consejo, y me sirvió mas la manzana.**

 **Loquin: Jajaja, bueno, lo de familia, linda, unida y feliz, ya no quedara nada.**

 **Bueno eso será complicado, ya que Naruto no los odia, y dudo que lo haga, incluso después de lo que se entere, aunque eso lo alejara bastante de los Namikaze-Uzumaki… pero sus chicas si son otra cosa jeje.**

 **Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Gual Galette de Rois: Gracias!, el reencuentro, pues es asi, cuando una persona madura rápidamente, y como dices, vivio casi toda su vida en el anonimato, sin un ambiente familiar. Es claro que no hara una reacción fuerte, pero en el acercamiento tienes razón, bueno en el caso de las hermanas, no tanto, pero el acercamiento de los padres, eso sí será difícil, mas con lo que sucederá dentro de poco. (No por el estado Hibrido, sino por lo que Naruto se enterara).**

 **La incursión de Zoro, jejeje, al parecer les agrada eso, eso sí puse que su sueño sea parecido al del cannon de One Piece, ya sabes, el ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, en este caso, ser uno de los tres espadachines legendarios. Y no te preocupes, sobre esa batalla, dentro de muy poco, en especial, porque es su sensei no?**

 **See es mi Sekirei Favorita, después le sigue Kazehana, Tsukiumi y Karasuba. Así en ese orden jeje… tenía planeado la incursión de Akitsu, pero ya existe una Usuaria de hielo, general y S &M, en mi fic, aunque le quitare lo yandere eso sí.**

 **La personaje que me pides, ya tengo planeado su incursión, pero aun me cuesta ver si la pongo como Jounin, Gennin, ANBU o Nuke-nin, la aldea a la que estaría afiliada, no hace falta decirlo no es asi jeje.**

 **La cantidad de personajes, ya sea de videojuegos o otros animes/mangas, es bastante, en especial, porque existen animes que tienen sus juegos, con personajes únicos, "Sekirei" es un grato ejemplo.**

 **Claro, aquí tienes la continuación, puede que tarde en actualizarlo, pero, no lo abandonare eso es seguro.**

 **Si la Fuerza, en ti, tu querer aumentar. Muchos fics, leer tu deberás.**

 **P.D.: Mucho Star War ya. Jajaja**

 **Homicidal Liu: Gracias compañero. Sip en una de las respuestas dije eso, por lo que, sip… por lo que, es "Shini-chan" jejeje.**

 **Se?, aunque aun falta el desmadre, del que Naruto no será el prota jejeje, pero si la causa.**

 **Hitomi, bueno, ella aun no esta enterada de muchas cosas. Pero cuando se entere. Si será divertido, jejeje. En especial, porque sería un raro y drástico cambio de actitud no crees.**

 **Akari, pues, Minato aun no lo sabe. Jajaja, aunque, lo insetuoso, solo seria psicológico, porque físico y genético, ya no lo es jeje.**

 **Tienes razón, yo tampoco he visto que Miya apareciera en algún fic. Y lo de "Red Death" jejeje ella es una de los dos dragones malignos. El otro es bastante conocido, ademas es reina, por lo que falta un rey… e.e …**

 **Jajaja es lo más seguro, Y Naruto está consciente de su problema de orientación. Jajaja.**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

 **Guest(Alex601): Gracias viejo, y bueno, pero eso no se avisa solo se disfruta en el momento jajaja. Lo preparado, jeje solo esperalo, cuando termine lo de nami no kuni, allí sucederá. La siguiente, es sorpresa man, solo esperalo… no enserio, esperalo. Falta un poco, mucho, para el limón, quiero terminar unas cosas, antes de meter el tema del placer.**

" **Ella"? Te refieres a Asama Miya, jejeje y es Red Death. Y no, no es ella de quien hablaba Tannin, vamos, "Kuro-chan"… Kuro-Negro… es un dragón… su único amigo… es fácil viejo. Y la persona que Naruto busca, es otra persona.**

 **Si, Zoro, es mas fuerte, desde mi punto de vista. Cada uno con su opinión, solo no quiero, que armen bardo, por ello, ya sabes. Fanboys.**

 **Jajaja si la curiosidad. Un terrible y mal habito. Jejejeje.**

 **P.D.: Jajaja no hay drama viejo, sin bronca… yo ya supere mi estado de EMOIDAD… XD. Aquí tienes el cap y hasta la prox…**

 **Wolf1990: gracias, jejeje no se, yo solo intento hacerlo, lo mas natural posible, si no me sale nada, pues, no escribo en el día. Jaja Aquí tienes el cap amigo.**

 **Kira-uzu: Jajajaja Oye jejeje aquí tienes el cap… Gracias por el alago… y no te preocupes, no lo dejare abandonado, tal vez llegue un punto donde tarde meses… pero no lo dejare.**

 **Chivotenkai: Gracias man y aquí tienes otro.**

 **Bien eso es todo los reviews….**

 **Si tienen algo que añadir, comentar, recalcar, que aportar, y/o criticar (Ojo cosas buenas o constructivas)…. Espero sus Hermosos y sexys reviews… o pueden mandarme un PM. Jeje**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau…**

 **-Inserte canción final de Germán Garmendia-**

 **P.D.: Si pude actualizar en menos de un mes… Me premiare con un helado de chocolate. Ciao.**

 **P.D.D: Bien, el próximo cap, puede llegar a ser dentro de un mes o una semana, depende mucho del tiempo libre y de que la pc deje de darme los putos pantallazos azules T,T.**


	14. A2 Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _El problema está en ver la realidad tal cual es"_

 _-Thich Nhat Hanh_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Malos Secretos**

 **Torre Hokage - Oficina Hokage**

-Pero eso… eso es imposible, como puedes ser un demonio- decía incrédulo el peliplata, mientras observaba fijamente el brazo de Naruto. Mientras que Minato, se había levantado de su asiento, y se acerco a Kushina para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Pues como vez no es imposible, sucedieron muchas cosas- contesto el ojimixto- cosas de la cual no me arrepiento sucedieran- continuo- escuchen, el único motivo, del porque les estoy revelando esto es simple. Déjenme en paz ahora que saben que no estamos relacionados por nada- finalizo Naruto.

-P-pero, podemos ser familia, a-aun si eres un d-demonio, nosotros, igual…- Kushina, entre sollozos, intentaba buscar una forma de llegar al ojimixto.

-Igual que? Podrían convivir tranquilamente con un medio demonio? Eso no lo dudo.- interrumpió Naruto mirando seriamente a la pelirroja- pero yo no quiero convivir de esa manera con ustedes. Entiendan de una maldita vez. Yo, ya no los considero mi familia. Deje de verlos de esa manera desde los siete años!- exclamo Naruto, intentando, no dejar fluir ese pequeño dolor, que aun había en su corazón- el que este desligado a ustedes de manera sanguínea es como un bono, porque, aunque no me hubiese cambiado la sangre, ya no hubiésemos sido familia-

-Pero eso fue bastante tiempo, ahora podemos…- comenzó Minato, solo para ser abruptamente interrumpido.

-A ver, Hokage-san. Dígame, en el cumpleaños número siete de sus hijas que se aviso?- pegunto tranquilo el hibrido. Mientras Minato ponía un rostro pensativo, y Kushina a pesar del llanto, también intentaba recordar. Mientras tanto Kakashi, solo levanta la mano, como si supiera que responder.

-Pues ese día, se eligió, a Akari y a Hitomi como herederas para sus respectivos clanes- Dijo el peliplata, antes de abrir su ojo completamente de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de algo muy importante- eso quiere decir que tu…- comenzó el jounin. Kushina solo bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar aun mas, recordando ese momento, mientras que Minato solo empezó a mirar seriamente al Sparda.

-Un aplauso para nuestro ganador- interrumpió sarcástico Naruto- exacto Hatake, fui excomulgado de ambos clanes- comento, mientras apretaba su puño- jeje al parecer, aun me duele lo que hicieron- comento el hibrido, a nadie en particular después de ver su reacción.

-Pero Naruto- dijo seriamente Minato- sobre ese problema, pudiste acercarte, pudimos haberlo hablado, no era necesario que te fueras de la aldea. Solo porque fuiste excomulgado, no era motivo suficiente para desaparecer- continuo, mientras Naruto empezaba a negar divertido.

-Enserio crees? Que ese es el único motivo del porque me fui?- dijo el ojimixto, mirando tranquilamente a Minato- si bien, es uno de los ejecutantes de mi decisión, no es el único motivo- continuo el rubio.

-Y cuales serian los otros motivo Naruto-san?- Pregunto Kakashi, empezando a comprender un poco, el porqué de la indiferencia del hibrido, con su familia.

-Hatake dime, crees que es bueno dejar a tu hijo de tres años prácticamente a su suerte?- pregunto con desdén el hibrido, mientras miraba al peliplata, que lo miraba levemente sorprendido- la decisión de largarme de esta aldea, fue la suma de todos los descuidos y negligencias de ellos, hacia mi persona- continuo, mientras señalaba a sus Ex padres- Cuando sucedió lo del brazo, ese fue el ultimo detonante para mi decisión- finalizo.

Kakashi lo miraba incrédulo- me estás diciendo, que estuviste solo desde los tres años?- dijo dudoso el peliplata- eso es mentira, verdad sensei?- continuo Hatake, sin recibir respuesta del mencionado- Sensei?- pregunto de vuelta, mientras dirigía su vista hacia Minato y Kushina.

La pelirroja tenía la cabeza gacha y no dejaba de llorar, mientras Minato tenía una expresión seria.

-Vamos, díganle que es mentira- dijo con sorna el ojimixto- mire Hatake, yo estuve solo prácticamente desde los tres años- explicaba el rubio- si bien en ese tiempo, aun solían alimentarme cuando menos, a los cuatro años, fue donde ellos me dejaron en el olvido, dejaron de alimentarme, a veces quedaba fuera del recinto, porque a alguien se le ocurría llavearlo, sin preguntarse, si yo seguía o no fuera de la casa, o al menos si existía.- seguía contando Naruto- cuando cumplí cinco, aun recuerdo perfectamente, cuando la familia perfecta, se fueron de vacaciones fuera de la aldea, llaveando el recinto, y dejándome en la calle- comento, mientras Kakashi empezaba tener muecas de decepción antes esto- jeje varias semanas anduve por las calles, alimentándome de cosas que encontraba en la basura, tener que dormir en el suelo y buscar refugio en los días de lluvia- decía mientras sonreía.

-Perdón Sochi- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja sin que nadie la escuche, realmente le dolía escuchar las palabras de Naruto, y que este sonriera como si no le importara.

-Pero algo bueno salió de todo eso- comento, llamando la atención de los oyentes, en especial de Kushina- gracias a que me dejaron fuera del recinto, pude conocer al que hoy en día es mi abuelo… adoptivo, pero mi abuelo al fin y al cabo- continuo, mientras Minato, Kakashi y Kushina se preguntaban quien era su "abuelo"- Hiruzen-Jiji me dio un techo donde dormir, comida para saciar el hambre que pasaba y me dio algo que ustedes nunca me dieron en mi infancia, cariño y amor- finalizo.

-El Sandaime?- dijo Minato, mientras Naruto sonreía.

-El mismo, para mí, el fue, él que evito, que yo cayera en la locura y oscuridad- dijo Naruto, mientras miraba a la pelirroja- pero volviendo al punto, con él, yo aprendí a cocinar mis propios alimentos y varias otras cosas. También conocí a Danzou-jii-san y con ellos dos, pude vivir ante la ausencia de ustedes- comento, hiriendo a Kushina y Minato- pero aunque ustedes me hayan dejado fuera de lo que tendría que haber sido mi hogar. En ese entonces, yo aun tenía las esperanzas de ser una familia- dijo, mientras Minato sonreía levemente y Kushina tenía un ligero brillo en sus ojos- lo mismo fue con mis seis años, yo me acostumbre ligeramente a sus negligencias y descuidos. Y esa esperanza en mi, aun no moría- seguía diciendo.

Minato se puso serio pensando en las palabras de Naruto, mientras que el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja aumentaba más conforme el ojimixto hablaba de su esperanza con la familia.

Pero Kakashi y Minato ya sabían lo que vendría después.

-Pero como dije, todo acabo cuando cumplí mis siete años- dijo Naruto, echando los ánimos de la pelirroja por los suelos y logrando hacer que llore, nuevamente- ahora entiendes Hatake, él porque me largue- finalizo.

El peliplata solo se mantuvo en silencio, procesando cada palabra de Naruto- así fue tu vida eh?- pregunto Kakashi, a nadie en particular.

-Exacto!- respondió Naruto, aunque la pregunta no era para contestar- y tu- dijo mirando a Minato que se encontraba serio- tu dijiste, que yo no me había acercado a hablar, a intentar charlar sobre la situación no es así? Pues déjame decirte, que si me acerque con esas intenciones, pero las respuestas que recibía eran cortas, pero sencillas. Quieres saber cuáles fueron las respuestas que recibí?- continuaba el ojimixto- "No tenemos tiempo" fue la que mas utilizaron, "Ahora no, tal vez otro día hablemos" o "Tus hermanas son más importantes ahora, porque no vas a jugar en alguna parte", también fueron algunas respuestas- decía el hibrido- pero el que más me dolió en aquel entonces fue. "Deja de molestar, que solo estas estorbando".- termino Naruto de dar los ejemplos- ni siquiera, podíamos hablar, ya que, apenas llamaba su atención y ponían una mueca de molestia-

-E-eso… y-yo… no…- intentaba hablar Kushina, pero no podía de las lagrimas y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-No era tu intención? Escuchen, esa fue mi vida, ustedes, me dejaron de lado, me ignoraron toda mi infancia y tuve que crecer prácticamente solo- hablaba nuevamente el ojimixto- y que después de haberme ido de la aldea, ustedes, estén buscando volver a ser familia, realmente es estúpido, tuvieron bastante tiempo para eso antes de que me vaya, ahora ya no me vengan con sus tontos cuentos de arrepentimiento- decía serio Naruto, mientras señalaba a Minato y a Kushina.

-Entonces ese es el motivo del porque los odias- dijo Kakashi, mirando a Naruto, que empezó a negar.

-Yo no los odio. Como dije, toda mi vida estuve prácticamente solo.- volvía a decir el ojimixto- nunca fui parte de esa familia, ni ayer, ni hoy, ni nunca. Siempre me trataron con indiferencia- dijo Naruto- por lo que yo hago lo mismo. No los odio, pero tampoco me agradan. Solo son simples desconocidos ante mi persona-continuo- y cuando ustedes me excomulgaron, todo lo que sentía hacia ustedes se acabo entienden, lo único que hice yo, fue completar la expulsión- decía mientras, mostraba los kanjis que el árbol genealógico Uzumaki, había puesto en su mano izquierda- para que ustedes puedan ser la familia perfecta que tanto alegan- finalizo.

-P-pero Sochi!- dijo Kushina, logrando que Naruto solo vuelva a suspirar.

-Miren, no lo explicare de nuevo, no los considero mi familia, no los necesite para crecer, para aprender. Así como ustedes nunca me necesitaron para sus planes o salidas de familia unida y feliz- dijo el ojimixto antes de mirar su brazo demoniaco- el Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki que buscan ahora murió hace mucho tiempo, en estos momentos están hablando con Naruto Sparda- menciono con firmeza- si eso es todo, de lo que querían hablar, me retiro.- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Naruto espera!- exclamo Minato, deteniendo al ojimixto que ya estaba abriendo las puertas de la oficina- todavía tengo una pregunta-

-Y esa seria?- pregunto el ojimixto con desinterés.

-Es verdad, que tu eres "La sombra blanca"?- pregunto Minato, esperando la respuesta del hibrido, que solo sonrió.

-Si… lo soy- contesto Naruto largándose del lugar.

Ante esa respuesta Minato solo se sentó en su asiento pesadamente, lanzando un suspiro. Observando el cuarto, solo veía a un muy pensativo Kakashi y a su esposa que estaba sentada en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, sin dejar de llorar. Lentamente y sin que Kakashi y Kushina se dieran cuenta, el rubio quito un sobre, de entre los cajones de su mesa y observo su contenido, viendo todos los tratados hechos con algunas aldeas. Lo peor de todo, era que tenían el nombre de "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" como trato a dar.

-Esto se me está saliendo de las manos- dijo en un susurro el Yondaime Hokage, guardando el sobre, antes de dirigirse hacia su esposa intentando consolarla.

* * *

 **Fuera de la Torre Hokage**

-Muchas gracias- decía Naruto, mientras se despedía de la secretaria, que le acompaño hasta la salida.

Sin perder tiempo, empezó a dirigirse lentamente a su hogar, pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Naruto solo suspiro- espero que al mencionar mi estado de demonio y mercenario dejen de molestar realmente, aunque me pregunto cómo reaccionaran si se enteran de que seré el Rey de los demonios?- dijo el ojimixto empezando a hablar solo. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que alguien se le había acercado por detrás y Naruto no lo supo hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás.

-Hola Naruto-kun- saludo Himari, mientras se pegaba mas al ojimixto, y este parecía salir de su trance.

-Neko-chan- dijo Naruto, antes de que en un movimiento rápido, agarro un de los brazos de Himari, soltándose levemente de su agarre y poder dar la vuelta, para tenerla de frente- pensé que estarías en casa?- dijo mientras miraba a su novia.

-Y lo estaba, pero me aburrí y salí a dar una vuelta- contesto la ojilila- por cierto que hacías en la torre del Hokage?- pregunto curiosa mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

-Solo tratando unos asuntos- dijo el ojimixto, para luego sonreír ligeramente deprimido, algo que no paso desapercibido por Himari.

-Hablaste con tu antigua familia, no es así- afirmo, más que preguntar la ojilila.

-Solo con Minato y Kushina. Hatake también estaba presente- dijo Naruto, mientras sentía que Himari se aferraba más a él.

-De que hablaron?- pregunto la Nekomata.

-Solo de mi estado personal hacia ellos, que ya no los considero mi familia- empezó el ojimixto- también le dije, de mi estado hibrido- finalizo.

-Le contaste sobre tus espadas y tu estatus a próximo "Rey Demonio"?- pregunto sorprendida Himari.

-No claro que no-contesto rápidamente Naruto- sobre mis espadas se enteraran en cualquier momento, tal vez mañana, conociendo a mi sensei. Pero sobre mi estatus, espero que no lo sepan en un largo tiempo- continúo- no quiero problemas de ese tema, en estos momentos- suspiro.

-Pero aun así, crees que fue buena idea decirles sobre tu lado demonio?- pregunto nuevamente la Nekomata.

-No lo podre ocultar sabes?- dijo divertido el ojimixto, mientras levantaba su mano derecha, mostrando su punto- pero al menos al saberlo, dejaran de molestar… creo- dijo Naruto no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-No parece ser así- dijo Himari frunciendo el ceño, antes de dirigir su vista hacia un árbol cerca de ellos.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto dudoso Naruto, mirando en la misma dirección que Himari- Oh! ya veo- contesto al descubrirlo.

El árbol que Naruto y Himari estaban observando, se podían ver algunos mechones rojos salir detrás de las ramas de este.

-Creo que es tiempo de ir a casa- dijo Naruto, antes de empezar a caminar, mientras que Himari se agarraba de su brazo y asentía, sin dejar de mirar el dichoso árbol.

En todo el trayecto, fueron seguidos por una mancha roja, que se movía con habilidad y sigilo, pero ambos lo sabían. Naruto no le prestó atención aunque sentía ese bendito cosquilleo en la nuca, pero Himari estaba molesta, por la incesante sensación de que alguien los observaba. Si no fuera, porque llegaron a la residencia, ella hubiese atacado a la persona que los espiabas.

* * *

 **Noche - En algún lugar del continente Shinobi**

Dos personas, uno hombre y la otra mujer, ambos de cabellos morados se encontraban en un bosque, sentados en el suelo, cerca de una fogata. Ambos estaban cenando, lo que parecía ser conejo asado. Detrás de ellos estaba construido, un campamento provisional.

-Bien, si seguimos hacia el sur, llegaremos a Nami, el país de las olas- dijo el muchacho, antes de darle un bocado a su conejo cocinado.

-Entiendo- dijo la mujer-Aniki- llamo la atención del muchacho- porque no nos tele transportaste a casa?- pregunto la mujer de pelos morados, mirando con una sonrisa al mencionado, mientras detrás de ella aparecía una máscara Hanya.

-Y-YA PARA CON E-ESO M-MIYA-NEE- grito asustado el hombre, para luego ver que la máscara detrás de su hermana desaparecía. El solo suspiro- te pregunte donde ir, y tu respondiste cualquier lugar, lejos de "Muerte Roja"- contesto, antes de darle un bocado al conejo en sus manos- es la novena vez que me lo preguntas y yo te respondo lo mismo. La teletransportación fue aleatoria, yo no elegí venir aquí- continuo antes de tragar lo que tenía en su boca- además podremos aprovechar esto, para buscar al Hibrido- finalizo

-Tienes razón pero- dijo Miya antes de dejar salir una risilla, cosa que no le dio buena espina al hombre de pelos morados- deberías saber que "Cualquier lugar" se refiere a "Casa"- contesto Miya sonriendo, mientras se volvía a formar una máscara detrás de ella.

Temeroso, Kai solo dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermana-Yo mejor, voy a dormir- dijo rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento provisorio y entrando en este- Mujeres- dijo el hombre de pelos morados en un suspiro- quien las entiende. Aunque Nee-san es muy terrorífica cuando hace eso- finalizo, solo para sentir que el ambiente empezó a enfriarse.

-Es así?- pregunto una voz detrás de él, mientras que Kai solo empezó a sudar frío.

-N-no que c-crees- dijo temeroso el muchacho ante la presencia de su hermana. Dándose media vuelta, para mirarla, solo puede ver una gran mascara de demonio detrás de ella y su rostro, con los ojos ocultos por su flequillo y una sonrisa amable, muy amable.-M-M-Miya-nee?-

-Ara ara- dijo Miya mostrando su rostro completamente y poniendo la palma de su mano en su mejilla, pero sin hacer desaparecer la máscara Hanya detrás de ella- creo que deberé enseñarle a aniki, el cómo debe tratar a una mujer- ante esas palabras, el pelimorado palideció.

-N-Nee-san y-yo n-no- tartamudeo temeroso el hombre de gran musculatura, mientras veía a Miya acercarse lentamente.-KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue el grito varonilmente mas femenino que se había escuchado.

Los animales de los alrededores solo huyeron después de escuchar el grito.

* * *

 **Konohagakure - Residencia Sparda**

La noche había caído en la residencia, y los habitantes de esta estaban reunidos en la sala. Según Shiro, era algo muy importante que tratar y también era algo, que Naruto debía saber.

-Primero que nada, a que va todo esto?- pregunto curioso Naruto. Ser llamado, a la sala de la residencia, para discutir algo importante, y no saber de qué se trata. Pues lo tenía bastante intrigado.

-Es sobre la misión que nos encomendaste, Darling- contesto la peliblanca, mientras Naruto solo asentía.

-Eso quiere decir, que encontraron los archivos de Orochimaru- dijo Naruto afirmando más, que preguntar.

-Así es- dijo Albedo- hemos encontrado esos archivos y algunos que otros documentos, igual de interesante- continuo la pelinegra- si me permites Nee-san, primero quisiera mostrarle a Naru-kun sobre las "Entidades Extrañas"- menciono, mientras hacía aparecer una carpeta en sus manos.

-Entidades Extrañas?- dijo curioso el rubio con hebras blancas. Jibril y Himari también se acercaron para ver los documentos.

Al abrir la carpeta, empezaron a ver informes de seres mutantes o monstruos. Cada uno de ellos estaba calificado con una escala ninja y de los catorce que pudo leer, los más débiles, lo categorizaban como sannin y los mas fuerte no tenían categoría, pero le intereso el dato que ponía "Posiblemente más fuerte que un Kage". Realmente, lo que Albedo había encontrado, le estaba llamando la atención. Mientras tanto Jibril y Himari miraban curiosas la información, esta ultima sorprendiéndose de lo que leía.

-Son Demonios?- pregunto Jibril, mientras Naruto pensaba preguntar lo mismo.

-No lo son- respondió tranquilamente Albedo- si fueran demonios, lo hubiese sabido, pero estos seres, parecen ser creados por alguien- continuo la pelinegra.

-Entiendo. Esto será muy útil- dijo el hibrido, mientras cerraba la carpeta y se acercaba a la pelinegra para darle un beso, cosa que Albedo recibió gustosa- bien hecho Al-chan- dijo sonriente Naruto, después de besarla.

Shiro carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de todos. Su rostro aun estaba serio, pero se podía sentir, que estaba celosa.- Bien ya que terminaron, creo que es mi turno no?- dijo seria y tranquila, la peliblanca.

-Jejeje- rio un poco nervioso el ojimixto- y bien que encontraste tu Shiro-chan?- pregunto Naruto, mientras se acercaba a la peliblanca y la abrazaba por la espalda.

Shiro se sonrojo levemente, pero aun mantenía su expresión seria- primero esto- dijo, mientras hacía aparecer la carpeta que contenía información de Orochimaru- es toda la información que al parecer, Konoha posee del Sannin de las Serpientes- continuo la peliblanca, mientras Naruto asentía- y además, también encontré esto- dijo Shiro, mientras aparecía una carpeta mucho más fina que las otras dos- esta carpeta… posee… información tuya- finalizo con un deje de enojo, mientras todos en la habitación miraban con interés la carpeta mencionada.

Sin perder tiempo el Hibrido agarro la carpeta, y empezó a leer la primera pagina.

-Esto posee información sobre mí, cuando era un Namikaze-Uzumaki- dijo el hibrido mientras miraba curioso la pagina.

La primera pagina era simple, solo mostraba la edad actual, que en ese tiempo era siete años. Su tipo de sangre, padres, altura, peso, etc. Lo simple, como si de un informe médico se tratase. Se fijo en la última actualización de la información.

-Vaya la última actualización es del mismo día, en que hibride completamente - dijo Naruto, mientras leía la página.

Shiro miraba atenta, esperando la reacción de su novio.

Naruto pasó a la segunda página, y allí fue donde empezó todo. Al leer la información, una página tras otra, una sonrisa irónica, fue lo que surco en el rostro del Sparda. Solo eran cuatro páginas, pero al llegar a la última.

Naruto empezó a reír, para sorpresa de Shiro, que sabía de la información que poseía la carpeta- esto, jejeje, esto es lo que me hubiese sucedido si no me iba de aquí eh?- dijo Naruto mientras su pelo ocultaba sus ojos, pero su voz empezaba a quebrarse y aumentaba la presión del agarre sobre la carpeta- Señuelo? Pensé que solo iban a ser negligentes y descuidados en mi infancia pero- dijo a nadie en particular, pero plantando la duda en Albedo, Jibril y Himari. Shiro solo apretaba la tela de su kimono- Iba a ser un maldito señuelo, un maldito distractor para la aldea? Y por lo que veo, mis abuelos no saben nada de esto.- dijo Naruto. Su voz se había quebrado- Pensé mal, creyendo que mi "Familia" no pudieron cometer algo mucho peor que solo dejarme de lado, y pensé mal creyendo, que no sentía más nada por ellos- dijo Naruto, mientras tenía la cabeza gacha.

Shiro se acerco para abrazar a Naruto, pero se detuvo al poder ver bien el rostro del Hibrido. Naruto, tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas, pero no terminaba allí y Shiro se percato de eso.

-Un demonio… no puede llorar- fueron las palabras de la peliblanca antes de abrazar a Naruto, que solo se dejo llevar por el abrazo, dejando fluir sus lagrimas. Las demás solo se acercaron a observar a su novio, y algo dentro de todas se prendió, un sentimiento de enojo y tristeza.

Se acercaron a Naruto y lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo para intentar calmarlo, pero-(Alguien, lo pagara caro)- Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Shiro tenía otra cosa en mente, algo que hablaría con las demás en su momento.

Albedo se encargo de quitarle la carpeta al rubio de hebras blancas y Jibril le dio a Naruto un beso en la frente con algo de magia, para dejarlo dormido. Himari le limpio las lágrimas y entre todas, lentamente lo llevaron a su habitación y lo dejaron allí acostado.

Jibril se posiciono a lado de Naruto y lo abrazo de manera protectora, cosa que parecía funcionar, ya que el hibrido parecía calmar aun mas su respiración. Las demás, solo volvieron a la sala.

Pero ninguna de las cuatro olvidaría lo que vieron ese día, las lagrimas de aquel que amaban, aquellas lágrimas de sangre.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Albedo, Himari y Shiro se encontraban en la sala de la residencia, mirando la carpeta, que contenía información del rubio con hebras blancas. Shiro estaba pensando cómo actuar, ante la situación actual. Mientras que las otras dos, miraban con seriedad la carpeta, esperando a que Jibril baje, para poder leer la información que contenía. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más.

-Bien, su ritmo cardiaco esta mucho más estable, y la fluctuación de sus energías, también- dijo la Ángel mientras aparecía en la sala- Sea lo que sea esa información, produjo algo dentro de Máster- dijo, mientras las otras miraban con duda a Jibril.

-Que quieres decir con "Produjo"?- Pregunto Himari mientras se acercaba a la carpeta y lo agarraba sin abrirlo.

-No sabría decirte, Máster tiene dos auras, su lado humano y demonio, que siempre fluctúan en armonía- dijo la pelirrosacea, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás- pero ahora, fluctúan de manera errática y una de ellas está disminuyendo- comento.

Himari solo puso un rostro pensativo. En cambio Shiro y Albedo se miraron cómplices, ellas sabían lo que estaba pasando.

-Cuál de las dos, es la que desaparece?- pregunto Shiro.

-La Humana- fue la respuesta de Jibril.

Shiro ante esa respuesta solo puso una mueca de preocupación.

-Nee-san eso significa- decía Albedo mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Que Rebellion empezara una nueva etapa de Hibridación, intentando hacer que Naruto llegue en el estado más puro de su lado demonio y si agregamos a Yamato en la ecuación- dijo con preocupación la peliblanca.

-Se convertirá en un Demonio completo?- pregunto curiosa Himari, que había escuchado la charla entre las hermanas.

La Ojidorada solo negó- Seguirá siendo un hibrido- contesto Albedo- pero a diferencia de ahora, que es un cincuenta humano, cincuenta demonio- mencionaba antes de cruzarse los brazos- será un diez por ciento Humano y el otro noventa, será demonio- continuo- lo que haya leído, activo esa etapa en Naru-kun- finalizo.

-Pero eso no debería de pasar- comento la peliblanca- el ya completo su hibridación y si vuelve a empezar un proceso de ese tipo, sería difícil saber qué cambios traería-

La ángel de plumas negras, solo se levanto de donde estaba y fue a agarrar la carpeta que Himari poseía en manos.

-Oye!- reclamo la Nekomata solo para ser ignorada.

-A ver qué es, lo que está produciendo este cambio- dijo la ojidorada, mientras miraba la primera página de la carpeta, y viendo solo información básica.

Pasando a la segunda página, fue donde la pelinegra alada frunció el ceño-Kumogakure- menciono- Matrimonio Arreglado?- dijo nuevamente- Confirmado, arreglos de casamiento con el Raikage y la embajadora en los exámenes chunnin?- dijo mientras un leve tic, impropio de Albedo, aparecía en sus cejas. Mientras Jibril y Himari al escuchar eso, fueron a ver la información y también tuvieron un tic en sus cejas al ver lo que la carpeta contenía. Shiro se había retirado de la habitación, para ir a ver como se encontraba Naruto.

Albedo paso a la tercera página, solo para fruncir el ceño aun más si se podía. Las otras dos estaban en las mismas- Kirigakure?- dijeron las tres al unisonó- tratado de paz dado desde el nacimiento de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki- menciono Jibril- Firmado por Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage- continuo Himari- Casamiento arreglado, con propósito a reconstrucción de clanes y alianza entre aldeas- continuo Albedo- Clan representante de Kirigakure: Terumi- volvió a decir Jibril.

-No me sorprendería, que la ultima hoja sea una lista de bodas pre arregladas- dijo con sarcasmo Himari.

-Ufufufufu- Jibril solo sonrió de manera sadica. Pero no era en contra de las mujeres, que fueron puestas para casarse con Naruto. No. Era contra las personas que dieron dichas propuestas.

Albedo solo pasó a la siguiente página- (solo espero que no sea una lista como dice Himari)- pensó antes de suspirar y mirar la página siguiente. Las tres miraron la hoja, antes de abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Ellos no fueron capaces de hacer eso verdad?- pregunto Himari, no creyendo lo que leía.

-Es un acta de reunión, todo lo que está escrito aquí sucedió de verdad- dijo Albedo, mientras dejaba la carpeta abierta en la mesa y se retiraba de lugar- Iré a caminar un rato- dijo la pelinegra e inconscientemente deshizo el hechizo que ocultaba sus cuernos.

-Iré contigo- dijo la Ángel, que al igual que Albedo, deshizo inconscientemente el hechizo que ocultaba su Halo.

Ambas salieron de la residencia, sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Himari solo miro a ambas salir, sabiendo que no solo irían a caminar. Lentamente volvió a mirar la hoja, para leer nuevamente la información.

* * *

" _Acta de reunión extraordinaria de Konohagakure no sato"_

 _Lugar: Despacho de capitanía secreta ANBU_

 _Asistencia:_

 _-Daimyo del Pais del Fuego._

 _-Yondaime Hokage._

 _-Consejero-Koharu Utanate._

 _-Consejero-Homura Mitokado._

 _-Respectivos líderes de clanes._

 _Asunto a tratar:_

 _Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki "Falso Demonio". Jinchuriki señuelo de la Aldea de la hoja._

 _Orden del día:_

 _Se estipulo que el único punto del orden del día a tratar será:_

" _La utilización del Niño, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumak de siete años, como un Jinchuriki Falso, en caso de descontrol en las reales, como prevención de pánico y catalizador de agresión"_

 _Minato Namikaze, ofreció a su hijo, como garantía para mantener tranquilidad en la aldea, en caso de que Akari Namikaze-Uzumaki y Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki pierdan el control a consecuencia del chakra del Kyubi._

 _Kushina Uzumaki negó la petición, pero después de que Minato Namikaze la disuadiera, acabo aceptando el trato._

 _El Daimyo del Pais del Fuego, se mostro imperturbable en el momento de la proposición. Pero a pesar de los pedidos del Yondaime Hokage, este se negó a aceptar. Las palabras del Daimyo fueron simples:_

" _Utilizar a tu hijo como mero juguete y luego querer introducirlo en el infierno es algo que nunca voy aceptar"_

 _Se propuso cancelar, la utilización de Naruto como falso Jinchuriki._

 _Homura Mitokado propuso la votación, para la utilización del niño como falso Jinchuriki. Los votos fueron a viva voz._

 _Votos:_

 _-Daimyo de fuego: En contra._

 _-Yondaime Hokage: A favor._

 _-Consejero-Koharu Utanate: A favor._

 _-Consejero-Homura Mikotado: A favor._

 _\- Matriarca del clan Uzumaki: A favor._

 _\- Matriarca del clan Uchiha: En contra._

 _-Patriarca del clan Hyuga: A favor._

 _-Patriarca del clan Akimichi: A favor._

 _-Patriarca del clan Aburame: En contra._

 _-Patriarca del clan Nara: En contra._

 _-Matriarca del clan Inuzuka: A favor._

 _-Matriarca del clan Kurama: A favor._

 _-Patriarca del clan Yamanaka: A favor._

 _-Líder y/o Representante del clan Senju-ausente: Voto Nulo._

 _La utilización de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki como Jinchuriki Falso en caso de desconfianza y agresión del pueblo hacia las 'Heroinas' de Konoha fue aceptado por nueve votos positivos, contra, cuatro votos negativos y uno nulo._

 _Acuerdo:_

 _Se acuerda que, en caso de descontrol por uso del chakra bijuu en las Jinchuriki Akari y Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki, y que el pueblo de Konoha entre en un estado de emergencia. Se acepta utilizar a Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, como catalizador de agresiones y señuelo, alegando al pueblo, que el Niño es el contenedor del Alma del Bijuu. Mientras se busca la seguridad de las niñas Jinchuriki._

 _Se cierra la reunión._

 _Anexo_

 _Se adjunta información sobre la desaparición del Sujeto "Falso Demonio" de la aldea._

 _Órdenes de búsqueda y captura dada por el Yondaime Hokage._

 _Órdenes de búsqueda y protección dada por el Daimyo de Fuego._

 _Clasificación de la reunión y el acta dado y estipulado a triple S. Los integrantes de la reunión firmaron un acuerdo de silencio._

* * *

Después de leer todo nuevamente- Aun no puedo creer, que planeaban hacer eso con Naruto-Kun- dijo Himari mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la carpeta. Ella simplemente miro hacia la ventana observando la oscura calle y suspiro, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Naruto.

Subiendo la escalera y entrando en la habitación del rubio con hebras blancas. Estaba acostado en su cama y Shiro estaba acostada a lado de Naruto abrazándolo. Himari solo se acerco a ellos y se acomodo abrazando también al Hibrido.

Ninguna se estaba percatando de los cambios que Naruto estaba sufriendo.

* * *

 **Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki- Cuarto de Kushina y Minato**

Kushina Uzumaki, estaba sentada en su cama mirando el espejo que tenía cerca de ella. Observando su delgada figura, vestida solamente con un babydoll translucido de color blanco/rosa y debajo de esta se podía observar su ropa interior de color negra. Levantando un poco mas su vista se fijo en su rostro redondo, suave facciones pero con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Desde que Naruto los había negado y rechazado esa mañana, no podía contener sus lagrimas, realmente le dolía ver como su retoño quería mantener distancia con ella, que no quisiera volver para ser una familia. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente le dolía era la forma en que vivió su hijo en su infancia, todo por darle más atención a sus hermanas.

Lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos violetas- Perdón sochi- dijo la Uzumaki, mientras levantaba sus piernas a la cama y las abrazaba.

-Hipócrita, pides perdón después de todo lo que hiciste?- dijo una voz en la habitación, pero se podía sentir el odio que transmitía.

-Qui…- iba a decir algo la pelirroja solo para volver a ser interrumpida.

-Después de que intentaste lanzarlo al infierno- dijo aquella voz.

-D-De que estás hablando 'Ttebane?- dijo extrañamente temerosa, la pelirroja.

-No te hagas Kushina Uzumaki- replico la voz, mientras esta se empezaba a suavizar- tu aceptaste mandarlo al infierno, o acaso ya olvidaste al "Falso Demonio"- dijo con sorna aquella voz.

Ante la mención de eso, la pelirroja abrió en completamente los ojos, rápidamente supo a que se refería- Yo estuve en contra!- refuto rápidamente la pelirroja, solo para recibir la risa de aquella voz femenina.

-Que yo sepa, no fue así- dijo la voz, mientras que Kushina empezaba a tener miedo. Porque temía a una simple voz, puede ser su imaginación no? Un simple estado psicológico, por culpa del remordimiento y arrepentimiento que sentía en estos momento verdad? Esa voz solo era…

-Una mala broma de tu mente- menciono la femenina voz, como si leyera la mente. Haciendo que la pelirroja se levante abruptamente de su cama y empieza a mirar todos los rincones de la habitación.

-(No hay nadie aquí, no puedo detectar a nadie!)- exclamaba la pelirroja mentalmente-(Solo es una ilusión, solo es una ilusión, un mísero Genjutsu)- decía mentalmente Kushina.

-Solo soy una Ilusión, un Genjutsu, algo que no existe. Piensa lo que quieras jeje- dijo cantarina la voz, antes de empezar a reír. Kushina se volvió a sentar con miedo en su cama- Yo sé lo que hiciste Kushina, y no te hagas que no sabes, a quien me refiero- dijo, mientras la pelirroja solo empezaba a retroceder hasta llegar al final de la cama nuevamente-si intentas dañarlo física o emocionalmente- continuaba.

-Yo no lo dañaría, no haría nada que lo afectara!- exclamo la pelirroja.

-YA LO HICISTE!- grito la voz- tu lo lastimaste, tu lo heriste. Ahora, si veo que intentas algo más hacia el- y Kushina pudo sentir la respiración de alguien en su cuello- yo te dañare a ti- finalizo la voz, susurrando en los oídos de la pelirroja.

Kushina rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien sea, que estuviera allí, pero no había nadie, nada, solo estaba ella en la habitación, pero una risilla burlona se pudo escuchar. Lentamente la pelirroja, se acurruco en la cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente- Q-Que he hecho- dijo en un susurro, dejando fluir sus lagrimas- Perdón Sochi, Perdón- susurraba.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage - Oficina Hokage**

Minato Namikaze, no estaba teniendo un gran día, era las once de la noche y aun tenía mucho papeleo por hacer, también tenía el pequeño dilema con su hijo, que viene con la historia de ser un "Demonio", desligándose de la familia, quebrantando a su esposa y poniéndole en un apuro con la situación de los tratados, y por si fuera poco, como cereza del paste, su hijo también era el famoso mercenario "Sombra Blanca".

-Demonio eh?… esto es demasiado- se dijo a si mismo mientras firmaba y sellaba otro documento- creo que hoy llegare, mucho más tarde de lo usual- menciono, mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en su oficina.

Minato seguía con su papeleo, pero de un momento a otro dejo de moverse y su expresión de aburrimiento paso a uno de extrema seriedad. Lentamente y de manera imperceptible llevaba su mano hasta su cintura, donde tenía el famoso kunai de tres puntas que utilizaba para su Hiraishin. Cuando apenas toco el mango del kunai, se desliza con su silla hacia atrás y evade unas extrañas lanzas blancas.

-Ufufufufufu, tienes buenos reflejos Hokage-san- dijo una voz con un toque infantil- pero no lo suficiente- menciono.

Minato corrió de vuelta hacia su escritorio, y usándolo como punto de apoyo, salto hasta el centro de su oficina. El lugar donde Minato estaba anteriormente, fue atravesado por aquellas lanzas blancas.

-Quien eres y que quieres?- dijo el Yondaime, con voz que denotaba mando y autoridad.

-Que miedo Ufufufufu- dijo burlona la voz, mientras el Hokage empezaba perder la paciencia- quien soy no importa, que quiero… solo jugar contigo- decía divertida la voz.

-Estas atentando contra mí persona y lo tomas como un juego? Soy el Yondaime Hokage, si sabes lo que significa, te mostraras voluntariamente, si lo haces, hare que tu castigo sea menos severo- dijo el Hokage poniéndose firme.

-Castigo? Ufufufufu El que necesita un castigo eres tu Hokage-san- dijo la voz, y por puro instinto Minato dio una mortal hacia atrás, esquivando por poco, lo que esta vez parecían espadas de luz, que rozaba su mentón y cuello.-Tu quisiste dañar a mi Amo, a mi maestro- decía la voz, mientras que aquel tono infantil, se volvía sombría. El lugar que anteriormente era una oficina, empezaba a ser consumido por la oscuridad.

Minato puso un rostro de duda por unos momento, ante la mención de un "Amo" y Maestro", pero volvió a estar serio y observaba su alrededor con cautela, toda aquella oscuridad que apareció de la nada. Mirando cuidadosamente, intentando encontrar algo, el rubio se percato de un par de ojos purpura, pero sus irises tenían forma de cruz. Se encontraban brillando en toda esa oscuridad.

-Je tienes agallas para enfrentarme- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente aquellos ojos.

-Acaso lo que escucho es arrogancia?- dijo la voz, y el rubio empezó a observar, como aparecían varios pares de ojos, pero todos tenían el iris con la forma de cruz- No te creas, solo porque eres el Hokage de la aldea, humano inmundo- menciono- ya que si hubiera querido- dijo la voz, y Minato lo supo en ese momento. Varias lanzas atravesaron su torso y sangre caía de su boca- te hubiese matado desde el comienzo y sin que lo supieras- finalizo la voz con un toque inocente e infantil.

-C-cuando?- dijo el yondaime, sorprendido al ver que estaba en un estado deplorable- c-cuando pa-paso?- pregunto con dolor. Antes de sentir que algo le atravesaba la pierna y las manos. Logrando que el rubio lance un grito de dolor.

Minato solo escucho el sonido de un aleteo- esto fufufufu, esto nunca paso- menciono la voz, y Minato solo observaba como unas plumas blancas caían sobre él, antes de mirar hacia arriba y observar que encima de él, había una lanza listo para atravesarlo. El Yondaime solo cerró los ojos, cuando aquella lanza se acercaba para atravesar su cabeza.

-Hokage-sama despierte, Hokage sama- decía un ANBU con máscara de León, mientras movía levemente a su Hokage, que estaba recostado en su escritorio.

Por puro instinto Minato abrió los ojos y agarro del cuello al ANBU antes de estamparlo contra el suelo. El rubio al darse cuenta que era uno de sus ANBU, lo soltó.

-Lo siento por eso, me podrías decir que paso Raion?- pregunto el Hokage, para luego mirar toda su oficina, observar que tenia desparramado el papeleo por todo el suelo y que un ANBU con máscara de tortuga estaba recogiendo y apilando los papeles.

-Pues lo encontramos dormido Hokage-sama. Porque no va a descansar? Kame y yo nos encargaremos de ordenar el lugar- dijo el ANBU. Minato solo asintió.

-Solo fue un sueño- dijo el rubio en un susurro, pero un sentimiento extraño de miedo surgía al pensar en eso- Entendido, te dejo a cargo de ordenar el lugar y lo siento por lo de hace un rato- menciono Minato mientras suspiraba y planeaba utilizar el Hiraishin para ir a su hogar.

-Hai!- Respondió el ANBU con máscara de león, antes de que Minato desapareciera en un destello amarillo.

* * *

 **Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki - Sala**

Minato apareció en un destello y se fijo que las luces estaban apagadas.

-De seguro ya están todas dormidas- dijo el Rubio Hokage, mientras se aseguraba de que el recinto estuviera llaveado- Bien, todo está en orden aquí- menciono, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua, en el camino se empezó a quitar su Haori blanco, pero al hacerlo, varias plumas blancas cayeron de esta. Minato al percatarse de eso, solo entrecierra los ojos y sudor empezaba a caer de su sien.

-Eso no fue un sueño- fue lo único que dijo, mientras se agachaba y agarraba una de las plumas- _Te hubiese matado desde el comienzo y sin que lo supieras-_ La voz de aquella persona resonó en su cabeza- Solo fue una advertencia… pero de qué?- se pregunto el Yondaime.

* * *

 **Residencia Sparda**

Albedo y Jibril llegaban a la residencia, cada una por un camino diferente. Ninguna dijo nada, solo entraron a la residencia en silencio y se dirigieron a la habitación del Hibrido. Pero ambas poseían una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la habitación, como Shiro y Himari, solo se acomodaron alrededor de Naruto y se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Al igual que Shiro y Himari. Albedo y Jibril, no se fijaron de los cambios que Naruto estaba teniendo.

 **Día Siguiente**

Naruto empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentía extraño, pero lo desestimo, ahora mismo solo tenía una cosa en mente, cumplir el pedido de su abuelo escalando los rangos ninjas y luego volver a largarse de la aldea.- (Quisieron convertirme en un Jinchuriki falso)- pensó con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto apesta- dijo Naruto antes de intentar levantarse y sentir todo su cuerpo pesado. Bajando su vista observo sus cuatro chicas recostadas sobre él. Naruto solo sonrió ante esto- Oigan, Despierten- dijo Naruto intentando levantarlas- chicas ya amaneció- volvió a decir y Shiro fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Darling?- decía la peliblanca mientras se tallaba los ojos y miraba a Naruto con ojos somnolientos. Cuando su vista empezó a aclararse, Shiro se sorprende con lo que veía-E-El c-cambio fue demasiado R-Rápido!- dijo la Albina sorprendida.

Y como no estarlo, los cambios que Naruto presentaba eran muy visibles, su cabello que antes poseía hebras blancas ahora era prácticamente blanco, con un mechón dorado, además de que su pelo se había alargado un poco más. Sus ojos pasaron de ser mixtos a completamente verdes y lo más resaltante, era su brazo, las venas multicolores, pasaron a ser completamente negras, incluyendo la palma. La piel de esta tenía la misma forma demoniaca, pero su color se había aclarado considerablemente, dejándolo en un color blanco opaco.

-Cambio? A que te refieres?- pregunto el ahora peliblanco, mientras cuidadosamente sin despertar a las otras, salía de la cama y fue a observarse en el espejo- Wow!- fue lo que dijo al observarse- bueno, esto porque fue?- pregunto con duda.

-Pues como decirlo… Rebellion hizo que hibridases nuevamente- dijo la peliblanca, mirando el aspecto nuevo de su novio. Naruto solo asintió a esas palabras.

-Eso quiere decir que seguiré cambiando?- pregunto el mechidorado.

-No… es sorprendente que haya completado el cambio en solo una noche- dijo la peliblanca.

Las otras empezaron a despertarse, al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de Naruto, y lentamente abrían los ojos, buscando a Naruto en la habitación. Cuando lo vieron pues-Master?/Naru-kun?/Naruto-kun?- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban el aspecto del ex rubio con hebras blancas.

-Hola chicas- saludo el mechidorado, antes de entrar a la ducha dejando a las mujeres, cada una con sus pensamientos. Al volver a entrar en la habitación, el peliblanco de mechones dorados, les llama la atención- que les parece si vamos a desayunar- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía un pantalón y agarraba una gabardina negra con bordes blancos.

Las mujeres solo siguieron al mechidorado hasta la cocina, sin despegar la vista de Naruto, Shiro y Albedo estaban sorprendidas por el rápido cambio de aspecto en Naruto, mientras que Jibril y ¿Himari? Tenían pensamientos eróticos con el nuevo Naruto. Si al parecer seria un día normal después de todo.

El desayuno fue silencioso, nadie dijo nada, Naruto porque no quería hablar y aun seguía pensando en lo que sucedió ayer, además de que hoy era la prueba con Zoro y las chicas, porque no dejaban de ver el aspecto nuevo del ojiverde.

-Himari, Jibril están listas, ya tenemos que ir- dijo el mechidorado, cortando el silencio. Mientras que las mencionadas lo miraron con duda, después de salir de su pequeño trance.

-Eh?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Que si están listas? Ustedes irán conmigo a la prueba para mi aprobación como gennin- dijo el Hibrido, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y llevaba sus cubiertos sucios a la cocina.

-Enserio?- pregunto Himari.

-Es enserio, recuerdan que se los propuse para formar parte de mi equipo… bueno a ti, ya que Jibril se dio como voluntaria- contesto Naruto.

-Oh! Sí, claro no hay problema Naruto-Kun- respondió Himari.

Naruto asintió sonriendo y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj- Bien son las 10:00AM… sigue siendo temprano- dijo el hibrido.

-Máster a dónde iremos?- pregunto Jibril.

-Al campo de entrenamiento numero 7- contesto, mientras se ponía su gabardina. El mechidorado se acerco a las hermanas y a cada una le dio un beso- Nos vemos más tarde, Shiro-chan, Al-chan- dijo Naruto y se dirigía a la salida de la residencia, siendo acompañado por Himari y Jibril.

-Que te vaya bien- dijeron ambas, mientras se despedían del mechidorado, que salía de la residencia- el cambio fue bastante rápido- dijo la peliblanca.

-Si, al parecer, que ya haya hibridado una vez, cortó toda limitación para este cambio y lo acelero de manera sorprendente, eso sin contar que posee a Yamato con él. Además lo sentiste? Su presencia desapareció completamente- dijo la pelinegra.

-Si, al parecer este cambio, mejoro y completo los aspectos de sus otras habilidades como humano- continuo la peliblanca, refiriéndose al chakra y Touki- también, posiblemente ahora, sea capaz de entrar en "ese" estado-

-Si es probable, aunque tal vez aun no pueda activarlo- dijo la pelinegra.

Shiro bajo su mirada, y agarro el collar que Naruto le había regalado en Earth Realm, solo para sonreír. Albedo hizo lo mismo, pero luego puso un rostro pensativo.

-Nee-san, iré a ver algo, puede que no regrese hoy- dijo Albedo, seriamente- dile a Naru-kun que no se preocupe- continuo.

Shiro solo asintió- adonde iras?- pregunto la peliblanca a su hermana.

-Iré a verla, después de todo hace un año que no la visitamos. Tú también deberías ir uno de estos días. Recuerda que ella aun no sabe que nosotros estamos conviviendo con un hombre y mucho menos que es el heredero de Sparda- dijo Albedo, mientras suspiraba, y a Shiro le salía unas venitas en la frente.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo la peliblanca- si se entera lo más seguro es que viene a querer "conocerlo"- menciono en un suspiro la peliblanca.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, si no quieres que venga y se encuentre con Naru-kun, tú también deberías ir a verla, sería raro que se interese en Naruto y sea parte del Harem- decía la pelinegra mientras sonreía, pensando en la situación.

-Está bien iré uno de estos días- dijo la peliblanca- no quisiera lidiar de momento con ella y que quiera acaparar a Darling- dijo con un mohín la Albina.

-Ara, te preocupa de que te quite el primer puesto- dijo con burla la pelinegra.

-Eso nunca!- exclamo la peliblanca- además Darling nos quiere a todas por igual, por lo que no me preocupa que eso. Si por algún motivo ella se queda, no creo que Darling la quiera más-dijo la peliblanca- pero conociéndola, no se despegara de el- menciono frunciendo el ceño.

-En eso tienes razón, pero… la última vez que la visite, me dijo que quería sentar cabeza con alguien de manera definitiva, y Naru-kun es de su tipo, ya lo sabes- comento la pelinegra antes de sonreír- Después de todo, al igual que vos, también le atraen los que son más jóvenes que ella. Creo que lo heredaste ufufufu- menciono, sonrojando a la albina.

Dicho eso, la pelinegra creó un círculo debajo de ella y desapareció de la habitación. Dejando sola a la peliblanca.

-Creo que iré a ver la prueba de Darling- dijo Shiro, mientras salía y cerraba la residencia.

* * *

 **Konohagakure - Campo de entrenamiento Nro.7**

 _ **/BOOM/**_

El sonido de una explosión se escucho en el campo, antes de ver a una sombra moverse rápidamente, y este era seguido por otros tres.

-(Por poco y no la cuento. No pensé que Akari sabia de jutsus Katon)- pensó una de las sombras, que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake- vamos que aun tengo los cascabeles- dijo el peliplata, antes de agacharse para esquivar una patada, cortesía del Uchiha.- bastante bien, pero aun te falta mucho para tocarme- dijo el peliplata, observando a sus perseguidores.

Los tres aspirante a gennin, se quedaron quietos en el campo respirando agitadamente, aunque la mas cansada era la pelirrosa Haruno.

-Ahhh es muy difícil- decía la pelirrosa, mientras se agarraba de la cabeza.

-Es muy complicado, nosotros solos no podemos contra él, es más fuerte- dijo la pelirroja Namikaze-Uzumaki. Mientras se ponía a pensar en una idea.

-Y que sugieres que hagamos?- dijo el Uchiha, haciendo que Akari levante una ceja ligeramente sorprendida.

-Es raro ver que quieras colaborar, pues hace un rato dijiste que podías solo contra el- respondió la pelirroja.

-Hmpf- fue el bufido que el Uchiha lanzo, ante esa declaración. Akari solo sonrió ante eso.

-Pues se me ocurrió…- y así la pelirroja empezaba a contar su plan.

Ellos hacia más de una hora que estaban batallando contra Kakashi, para quitarle los cascabeles. Ya que esa era su prueba para ser Gennin, poder quitarles los cascabeles al peliplata. El único problema era, que solo había dos cascabeles y solo dos podrían pasar. Aunque Akari, descubrió el secreto de la prueba y se lo estaba diciendo a sus compañeros en este momento.

-Ese es mi plan que opinan?- dijo la pelirroja. Mientras que Sasuke, asentía con una sonrisa de lado y Sakura solo respondió con un 'Entendido'.

Un poco más lejos de allí, se encontraban Kushina con su equipo sentados en el césped. Ellos ya habían dado la prueba, que consistía en encontrar y atrapar a Kushina, y lo habían superado. Todo gracias a la coordinación de los tres. Sorprendentemente Takeru y Sai sabían de Kenjutsu y este último era mucho más habilidoso que Hitomi y Takeru. Aunque la rubia, en vez de sentir envidia, se alegro de poder tener compañeros para entrenar con espadas. Lo mismo con Takeru.

-Se están tardando demasiado- comento Sai, mirando al equipo siete.

-Al menos, lo suyo es mucho más sencillo- menciono Takeru, mientras observaba como el equipo siete, se separaba- al parecer intentaran algo-

Hitomi solo veía en silencio la prueba.

Mientras tanto Kushina estaba mirando el suelo, tenía un rostro pensativo y tenia ligeras ojeras, consecuencia de no haber dormido bien.

-Buenas- saludo una voz a sus espaldas- este es el campo de entrenamiento nro.7?- pregunto aquella voz.

Kushina, no presto atención, mientras que los demás dirigieron su atención al propietario de dicha voz.

-Hola Zoro-san- saludo Takeru- si este es el campo nro.7 acaso ya viene a dar su prueba?- pregunto el castaño.

-Así es… han visto a Naruto?- pregunto el peliverde. Sai, negó con la cabeza, al igual que Takeru. Hitomi solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta, que ante la mención del Hibrido, Kushina dio un leve respingón y se tenso bastante. Pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- _Intentaste lanzarlo al infierno-_ escucho la pelirroja Uzumaki en su cabeza. Ella solo se encogió en su lugar.

-Kaa-chan estas bien?- pregunto la rubia Namikaze-Uzumaki, habiéndose percatado de la acción de su madre.

-Si lo estoy mi hija, no te preocupes- respondió Kushina mientras sonreía. No quería que su hija se preocupe por ella.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien- respondió la rubia con coletas.

Volviendo con la prueba del equipo siete. Kakashi se encontraba observando a la única persona que tenía enfrente. Akari.

-Y bien? No planeas atacar?- pregunto el peliplata, mientras miraba a la pelirroja. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco el tan afamado librito porno, para empezar a leerlo.

-Creí que dijiste, que me tomarías enserio- dijo la pelirroja.

-Y lo hago, pero ahora no haces nada, así que un poco de lectura, no hace mal- contesto el jounin.

-Sabes, Kaa-san esta allá observando la pelea- dijo la contenedora del Kyubi Yang.

Ante la mención de Kushina, el peliplata, volvía a guardar el librito.- Bien si tu no atacaras, entonces lo hare yo- dijo Kakashi, antes de lanzarse a la pelirroja a gran velocidad. Pero antes de siquiera acercarse a la pelirroja.

-AHORA!- grito Akari.

Kakashi se detiene abruptamente, evitando una gran cantidad de kunais, que cayeron cerca de sus pies. Instintivamente salto hacia atrás y una bola de fuego impacto en donde estaba. Observando bien se pudo percatar que Akari había desaparecido y que Sasuke con la Haruno estaban atacándolo.

El peliplata estaba tan concentrado en esquivar los kunais y los jutsu de fuego, que no sintió que alguien se posicionaba tras suyo. En cuestión de segundos, cinco pelirrojas lo estaban sujetando desde varias partes, antes de que una sexta pudiera quitarle los cascabeles.

-Creo que lo logramos Kakashi-sensei- dijo victoriosa la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros. Kakashi sentía su orgullo dañado por ser atrapado de una forma tan simple.

-(Solo era una distracción, la próxima los tomare en serio, muy en serio)-Pensó Kakashi. Las Akari que lo sujetaban desaparecieron en un 'Puf' dejando libre al peliplata- Bien hecho, ahora tienes los cascabeles, que harás?- pregunto el peliplata, para ver que la pelirroja lanzaba los cascabeles a sus compañeros- Sabes que solo ellos pasaran si haces eso no?- pregunto el peliplata.

-No importa, después de todo ellos me ayudaron a conseguirlo, por lo que se merecen tenerlos. Por mi puede mandarme devuelta a la academia- dijo con simplicidad la pelirroja.

Sakura y Sasuke observaban las acciones de su compañera, antes de tomar una decisión.

-Si ella se va, yo también- dijo el pelinegro Uchiha, sorprendiendo al jounin y a la pelirroja.

-También yo, después de todo fue su plan. Así que, si ella se va yo hare lo mismo- dijo la pelirrosa.

Kakashi observaba seriamente las decisiones de su equipo antes de sonreír con su ojo visible- Felicidades, pasaron! Oficialmente son el equipo siete!- exclamo el Jounin.

-Eh?- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ese era el secreto de la prueba, trabajo en equipo- comento el peliplata aclarando la duda- recuerden. Los que rompen las reglas son escorias, es cierto. Pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros, son peor que escorias. Ténganlo en mente- dijo Hatake, para ver como su equipo empezaba a celebrar. Akari solo sonreía, el Uchiha estaba con los brazos cruzados y sonreía de lado. Además de que Sakura estaba saltando y gritando de la emoción.

Después de eso, el equipo siete fue a donde estaban el equipo once y el sensei del doce.

-Al fin terminaron- dijo Zoro, al peliplata.

-Es que al parecer solo una persona descubrió el secreto de la prueba- dijo Kakashi, llamando la atención de Kushina.

-Y quien fue?- pregunto la Uzumaki.

-Tu hija, Uzumaki-san- respondió el peliplata tranquilamente, pero en un tono seco. Kushina se estremeció levemente por el tono, pero se lleno de orgullo al saber que su hija paso la prueba y descubrió el secreto.

Desde la reunión con Naruto, Kakashi empezó a ver de forma diferente a los adultos de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. Incluso su trato hacia ellos había cambiado. A Minato dejo de llamarlo "sensei" y a Kushina se dirigía por su apellido.

-Y bien, donde está Naruto?- Pregunto el peliplata.

-No sé, debe estar por llegar- dijo tranquilo el peliverde.

Mientras tanto con los gennin. Estaba charlando amenamente entre ellos.

-Se tardaron demasiado- dijo Sai, al equipo siete. Akari solo se acerco al pelinegro y se posiciono a su lado.

-Al menos tú no tuviste que lidiar con un engreído y una fangirl- contesto la pelirroja. Refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Genial, ahora solo falta la prueba de Naruto-san- dijo Takeru con su habitual sonrisa.

-Eh?- dijo la pelirroja- Naruto-kun aun no ha llegado?- pregunto Akari.

-No, su sensei llego hace unos minutos, pero Naruto-san aun no llega- dijo el castaño.

-Por la forma en que Zoro-san tenia amarrado sus espadas, tendrán una pelea- dijo calculador Sai Shimura.

-De seguro el Dobe se acobardo- dijo con sorna el Uchiha.

-Pues ese Dobe te venció en tres segundos y te mando al hospital Ojou-chan!- dijo una voz cantarina a espaldas de Sasuke, haciendo que este salte sorprendido.

-Cuando llegaste!?-pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha, al no sentir al hibrido detrás de él.

-Hace unos momento- respondió tranquilamente el peliblanco de mechon dorado- así que, se convirtieron en gennin oficialmente- dijo Naruto, pero todos observaban al Hibrido con ojos raros.

-Que te paso?- preguntaron Sai y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Eh? A que se refieren?- dijo el hibrido.

-Tu pelo, tus ojos… cambiaron- dijo una sorprendida Akari, mirando el nuevo aspecto de su Ex hermano- incluso tu brazo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ah! Esto, solo es un cambio de look- dijo el mechidorado.

-Ese look, con ese brazo, solo aumenta tu nivel de fenómeno- dijo con burla Hitomi, haciendo que Akari frunza el ceño. Pero la rubia empezó a sentir el peligro a sus espaldas.

-Atrévete a repetir eso- dijo una suave voz. Hitomi tuvo un escalofrió en su espalda, para alejarse rápidamente y ponerse a lado de Takeru, usándolo como escudo.- Cobarde- dijo Himari, estando ahora en la antigua posición de Hitomi.

-Ya tranquila Himari-chan. Sabes que esas burlas a mi no me molesta- contesto el peliblanco. Acercándose a la pelinegra y abrazándola. Todos miraban la interacción del mechidorado, con la nombrada Himari. Curiosidad para muchos, y celos para una persona.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que te digan esas cosas- dijo la pelinegra, dándole un beso al hibrido y aumentando los celos de cierta pelirroja.

-Hola!- saludo Jibril apareciendo a lado del peliblanco y sorprendiendo a todos los gennin.

-Naruto-san quiénes son?- pregunto Sai. El se acordaba de ellas, por el día de la graduación.

-Ellas, pues son Himari- menciono Naruto, abrazando más fuerte a la mencionada- y Jibril- dijo antes de agarrar a la mencionada y envolverla en un abrazo.

-Y soy la amante de Máster- menciono Jibril, yéndose de lengua. Haciendo que todos lo miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Amante?- pregunto con celos Akari.

-Máster?- preguntaron los demás.

-Jeje pues eso… ambas son mis novias- contesto el peliblanco, aumentando los celos de la pelirroja- y lo de Máster, solo es un fetiche suyo- contesto y mintió.

-Pero te gusta que te llame así, no?- refuto Takeru, con una sonrisa. Naruto solo sonrió cómplice. Cosa que Himari se percato.

-Es así?- dijo la pelinegra antes de sonreír levemente, llamando la atención de todos- entonces… M-á-s-t-e-r!- dijo Himari, pronunciando "Máster" de manera lenta y muy seductora, además de que se apoyaba por el peliblanco, apretando sus encantos en el Hibrido. Naruto solo reía divertido ante las ocurrencias de su linda gatita.

Esa acción sonrojo en gran medida a Takeru y aunque Sai se mantuviera con un rostro inexpresivo, el sangrado nasal que poseía rompía toda imagen de él, incluso el Uchiha tenía un leve sonrojo.

Mientras que las chicas, pues… Akari, estaba levemente sonrojada, pensando que era amante de Naruto y ella lo llamaba de la misma manera que Jibril, produciendo que tuviera un leve derrame nasal. Hitomi, solo miraba levemente sonrojada y con un solo pensamiento "Pervertido". Mientras que Sakura, bueno ella estaba reclamando, del porque aquella zorra de pelos negros, pudo haberle quitado un sonrojo a su Sasuke-kun.

-Oigan han visto a Zoro?- pregunto Naruto, sacando a todos de su trance.

-Si esta allá con Kushina-san y Kakashi-sensei- respondió la pelirrosa.

Naruto solo dirigió su vista, en la dirección donde señalo Sakura, para ver a los tres jounin allí.- Bien creo que es hora de ver que haré en mi prueba- dijo Naruto, empezando a retirarse, siendo abrazado por Jibril y Himari. Los demás gennin solo iban detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Zoro estaba aburrido- demonios cuando llegara- dijo el peliverde a nadie en particular.

-Espero que no sea como un segundo Kakashi- dijo con burla la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-Es mejor eso a que sea alguien, que abandona a las personas- respondió el peliplata, con un indirecta que Kushina capto muy bien. La Uzumaki no dijo nada mas, ese comentario había surtido un efecto pesado en la pelirroja.

Kushina se tenso más, cuando escucho la voz de Naruto.

-Yo! Zoro- saludo el hibrido, llegando junto a los jounin.

-Hola Naruto- saludo el peliverde- veo que traes compañía- comento- y ese cambio?- pregunto observando a las acompañantes del hibrido y su nuevo aspecto. Kushina y Kakashi, no decían nada, pero también tenían curiosidad.

-Pues algunas cosas sucedieron- comento el peliblanco, guiñándole un ojo a Zoro y este comprendió la indirecta-y, creo que recuerdas a Himari- dijo el peliblanco.

-Así es, como te va con la espada?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Pues puedo acceder a sus habilidades, pero solo por un tiempo- respondió Himari. Los demás gennin se acercaron y empezaron a escuchar la conversación.- Si lo uso mucho tiempo, se vuelve inestable y me es difícil controlarla- continuo la pelinegra.

-Sin la funda no puedes utilizarla completamente- dijo el peliverde- ya encontraron las tumbas?- pregunto.

Naruto negó- no, aun no la encontramos. Pero ahora eso será para otro día- contesto el hibrido.

-Entiendo, recuerda que la funda se encuentra en la tumba de Inuyasha, aunque nadie sabe donde se encuentra- dijo el peliverde- me dijeron que la espada es la llave para encontrarla- menciono Zoro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Himari. Los demás solo miraban con curiosidad la plática.

-Y ella, no la conozco- dijo el peliverde, señalando a la pelirosacea.

-Ella es Jibril, la conocerás mas tarde. Por cierto recuerdas el tema sobre mi equipo?- pregunto el peliblanco, recibiendo un asentimiento de Zoro- pues ellas son las que integraran el Equipo doce- menciono el mechidorado. Sorprendiendo a los demás, al ver las que acompañaran al Hibrido.

-Entiendo, ella se que tan fuerte es- dijo señalando a Himari- y descubriré la fuerza de ella en el camino- dijo Zoro.

-Ufufufufu- empezó a reír la pelirosacea- será un gusto mostrarte mi fuerza Zoro-san- menciono con una sonrisa, sadica. Cosa que produjo un escalofrió en todos los que pudieron observarlo. Excepto en Naruto, Himari y el mencionado, ósea Zoro.

-Esperare por ese día- dijo sonriendo el peliverde- pero ahora Naruto- dijo, llamando al hibrido. El peliverde solo poso una mano sobre el mango de una de sus katanas y el Demonio entendió a la perfección eso.

-Se los dije, su prueba será una batalla- dijo Sai. Llamando la atención de Kakashi y Kushina.

Naruto se separo de las mujeres que lo abrazaban y se trono el cuello- jejeje esto será divertido- dijo. Todos miraron con ojos raros al peliblanco.

-Se enfrentaran enserio?- dijo sorprendido el peliplata. Él sabía la fuerza de Zoro, después de todo, venció a Kushina, sin romper a sudar. Y que se enfrente a Naruto, pues realmente veía eso como algo raro, ya que, a pesar de que Naruto sea el novato del año, aun no creía que pudiera enfrentarse al peliverde.

Zoro y Naruto empezaron a alejarse del grupo, posicionándose en el medio del campo. Los demás solo se alejaron de ambos, y se sentaron en el pasto, para observar la prueba de Naruto.

-Y bien de qué trata la prueba?- pregunto Naruto.

-Solo debes pelear conmigo, después de todo ya pasaste la prueba- contesto el peliverde- solo quiero algo para dar el informe al Hokage- menciono. Naruto frunció el ceño ante la mención de Minato.

-Bien, pero al parecer no piensas hacer una simple prueba- dijo el mechidorado, observando que Zoro desenvainaba sus espadas y se ponía en posición- al parecer iras con todo desde el comienzo- comento- Santöryü, el estilo de tres espadas- dijo Naruto. Zoro había puesto una de sus espadas en la boca y las otras dos las portaba en ambas manos.

-Es que aquí solo tú, harás que pueda tener algo de acción. Si no voy en serio, tú tampoco lo harás- dijo Zoro.

-Y bien, utilizaremos las energías alternativas de nuestros cuerpos?-pregunto el hibrido-o será mera habilidad y energías de nuestras espadas?-

-Hagámoslo como si del top se tratase- dijo el peliverde. Pero escucharon un grito, para luego mirar hacia sus espectadores y observar a Hitomi con el rostro hundido en la tierra y a una Himari y Akari con los puños cerrados.

-Bien… será como en el top entonces- dijo Naruto ignorando lo ocurrido recientemente, mientras en su espalda, Rebellion empezaba a materializarse y en su mano izquierda Yamato apareció con su funda.

* * *

 **Con los espectadores**

 **Minutos antes de que Zoro desenvaine**

El equipo 7, el equipo 11 y las mujeres del hibrido estaba observando la interacción entre Zoro y Naruto.

-Demonios, cuando empezaran!- pregunto un ansioso Takeru, esperando ver la pelea entre Zoro y Naruto.

-No lo sé, pero de seguro no aguanta más de un minuto- dijo Hitomi.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- refuto Himari.

-A si? Y porque lo dices?- dijo con un leve toque de molestia la rubia- después de todo venció a kaa-chan, sería imposible que lo venza-

-Eso no lo niego, que Naruto-kun lo venza sería bastante difícil pero puede, además yo me refería a que aguantara más de lo que crees- contesto la pelinegra.

-Kaa-chan duro quince minutos contra Zoro- dijo Hitomi, dañando inconscientemente el orgullo de Kushina- el fenómeno no aguantara más de un minuto- dijo, mientras que a Himari, le aparecían venitas en la frente.

Los demás solo miraban en silencio a los contendientes, esperando que empiece la pelea.

-Vaya al parecer Zoro-san ira con todo- dijo Kakashi viendo que el peliverde, se ponía en la posición del estilo de tres espadas.

-Retiro lo dicho, no aguantara ni diez segundos- dijo con burla Hitomi, mientras que Himari y Akari, apretaban sus puños en un intento por no atacar a la rubia. Ambas para callarla.

-[Sera mejor que te calles]- recomendó el zorro dentro de Hitomi.

-Que planea? Acaso piensa pelear sin espadas?- dijo Takeru confundido.

-Jajaja de seguro ni espada tiene el tonto- volvió a decir la rubia. Y esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-[Te lo advertí]- dijo ying, mientras que una cara de duda aparecía en el rostro de Hitomi.

-Eh?- fue todo lo que dijo la rubia.

-YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- exclamaron Akari y Himari al mismo tiempo. Y en cuestión de segundos. Akari le golpea en el estomago a su hermana y Himari le da un golpe en la cabeza, enterrando el rostro de Hitomi en la arena. Dejándola inconsciente.

Todos miraban sorprendidos las acciones de ambas mujeres, contra la rubia, pero nadie dijo nada, incluso Kushina. Después de todo, se lo merecía, por no dejar de insultar a Naruto.

-Me agradas- dijo Himari mirando a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, igualmente- contesto Akari, volviendo a sentarse en el césped. Himari hizo lo mismo.

Todos ignoraron a la inconsciente Hitomi, excepto Kushina, que agarra a su hija y la recostó en sus piernas.

-Es que realmente planea pelear sin espadas?- dijo Kushina, mirando a Naruto.

Jibril y Himari solo ignoraron la pregunta, o mejor dicho a la pelirroja.

-No lo sé Uzumaki-san, tal vez tenga algo pla…- las palabras de Kakashi, murieron al ver que Naruto hacia aparecer un espadón y una katana.- Como hizo eso!?- pregunto sorprendido el peliplata. Kushina y los demás gennin estaban de la misma manera.

-(Acaso, sabe fuinjutsu?)- pensó la matriarca Uzumaki. Fijándose en las espadas del peliblanco-(Son, muy hermosas)- pensó, al verlas.

-Creo que eso responde a sus dudas de si tiene o no espadas- dijo con sarcasmo Himari.

Ahora todos guardaron silencio, esperando el inicio de la pelea.

* * *

 **Con los contendientes**

Naruto había puesto su mano derecha, sobre el mango de Rebellion y con la izquierda sostenía firmemente a Yamato. Zoro aun estaba en la posición del Santöryü, mirando fijamente al peliblanco. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

-No te pusiste, tu banda en la cabeza- dijo Naruto. Refiriéndose al trozo de tela verde que Zoro tenía atado en su brazo- No que me tomarías enserio?-

-Y lo hago, la banda lo uso cuando estoy frente a un enemigo- respondió el peliverde, manteniendo su posición.

-Ya veo- dijo el peliblanco, mientras se encorvaba levemente hacia adelante y flexionaba un poco las rodillas. Soltó su agarre en Rebellion y poso su mano derecha en Yamato- entonces…- dijo el peliblanco.

Una suave brisa se sintió en el lugar, los arboles cercanos desprendieron algunas hojas que pasaron en medio de Naruto y Zoro. Estas caían al suelo, hasta que solo una quedo aun en el aire, que lentamente caía hasta que toco el verde pasto.

-Je- dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer de la vista y reapareciendo enfrente de Zoro, con Yamato desenvainado y golpeando de manera descendente.

El peliverde cruzo sus espadas en forma de equis, deteniendo el impacto y acto seguido, giro en su propio eje, dando un corte horizontal al peliblanco, que utilizando a Yamato detuvo el golpe.

Naruto propicio una patada al peliverde y retrocedió unos pasos mientras envainaba a Yamato en su funda. Antes de agarrar el mango de Rebellion. Zoro se había recuperado rápidamente de la sorpresiva patada y sin perder tiempo se lanzo contra Naruto, con una estocada.

El peliblanco hizo un movimiento de piernas para evadir el ataque, pero el peliverde, utilizando su otra espada, produjo un corte en el hombro de Naruto, que ataco de manera ascendente con Rebellion, pero fue evadido por el peliverde.

Naruto, viendo el corte que Zoro le hizo, desenvaina Yamato agarrándolo con la izquierda y manteniendo a Rebellion en la derecha.

-Ahora si te dejaras de juegos?- pregunto el peliverde, solo para ver que Naruto daba un corte al aire en su costado con Yamato- que haces?- su pregunta fue respondida, cuando Naruto salto, hacia donde había dado el corte desapareciendo en el aire.

Instintivamente, Zoro lleva sus katanas hacia su espalda y bloqueando un golpe descendente de Rebellion. La fuerza del impacto fue tal, que las piernas de Zoro, se hundieron levemente y cuartearon el suelo donde se encontraba. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, el peliverde empuja hacia atrás y dando media vuelta, corta con la katana que tenía en su boca, que fue detenido por el filo de Yamato, haciendo que Zoro retroceda un poco. Esa acción fue aprovechado por Naruto, que con su katana, dio un corte horizontal, que daño la mejilla del peliverde.

Esta vez fue Zoro el que pateo al peliblanco, alejándolo.

-Dijimos que sería sin Chakra, tu Youki o Touki- menciono Zoro, levemente molesto.

-Que dices, yo no use ninguna de esas energías- contesto el mechidorado.

-A no? Y entonces que fue eso de desaparecer en el aire, porque no fue gracias a tu velocidad- refuto el peliverde.

-Es la habilidad de Yamato- contesto Naruto- me permite entrar en grietas dimensionales y transportarme varios metros- continuo.

-Tu espada tiene esa habilidad?- pregunto incrédulo el peliverde.

-Sí, así como Rebellion puede hacer esto!- dijo el peliblanco, agarrando su espadón y poniéndolo a lado de su rostro de manera horizontal- **Round Trip!** \- Exclamo, lanzando a Rebellion, para sorpresa de Zoro.

El peliverde simplemente salto hacia un lado dejando pasar a la espada- Eso es todo?- pregunto divertido el jounin, mientras que Naruto solo señalo detrás del peliverde.

Zoro dirigió su vista, hacia donde Naruto señalaba, solo para ver a Rebellion, peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Haciendo gala de su velocidad, Zoro golpea al espadón, con su katana de manera ascendente, haciendo que Rebellion salga disparado en el aire, ante esa acción, Naruto había atacado al peliverde con Yamato.

Zoro bloqueo el ataque de Naruto, pero el peliblanco con la funda de su katana golpea la pierna izquierda del jounin, haciendo que este se arrodille. Naruto salto alcanzando su espadón y produciendo un golpe de caída. El peliverde había salido del lugar mientras Naruto estaba en el aire, haciendo que el peliblanco golpeara el suelo con Rebellion y produzca un pequeño cráter en el suelo, además de haber levantado una gran cantidad de polvo.

Naruto salía caminando lentamente del polvo, con Rebellion recostado en su hombro.

-Te has vuelto lento- dijo el mechidorado.

-No… tú te has vuelto más fuerte- dijo el peliverde- creo que es tiempo- menciono para la duda del peliblanco.

Cruzando sus brazos el peliverde empezó a correr hacia Naruto, este solo se puso en guardia. Zoro empezó a dar cortes, que el peliblanco bloqueaba. Naruto, dio una estocada que fue repelida por Zoro. Por instinto, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y para su sorpresa- **Santöryü** \- Zoro ya estaba detrás de él, dándole la espalda- **Tourou Nagashi-** dijo el peliverde y leves cortes aparecieron en el pecho del peliblanco. Si no hubiera retrocedido, los cortes hubieran sido profundos.

-Terminamos- dijo Zoro, quitándose la espada de la boca, pero fue respondido por una estocada de Naruto- Oye terminamos, con esas heri…- sus palabras murieron al ver que las heridas en Naruto no estaban.

-Es la ventaja de ser un demonio, cortes leves no me afectan tanto y sanan rápidamente- dijo Naruto- si hubieras cortado más profundo, tal vez si hubiésemos terminado- continuo- ahora es mi turno!- menciono el mechidorado, mientras envainaba Yamato y agarraba a Rebellion con las dos manos- **Danza Macabra!-** dijo antes de lanzarse en un estallido de velocidad contra Zoro.

El peliverde fue tomado por sorpresa, Naruto le dio un leve empujón con su hombro, desequilibrando al jounin. El peliblanco empezó a dar varios cortes, diagonales, verticales y horizontales. A duras penas el peliverde podía evadir o bloquear los constantes cortes, del sorpresivo ataque, recibiendo algunos cortes en el pecho o rostro. Zoro salta hacia atrás para evitar más ataques.

Ante eso, Naruto incrusta Rebellion en el suelo, y arrastrándolo unos metros, corta de manera vertical, creando grandes piedras que iban en dirección a Zoro.

Al ver las piedras acercándose, el peliverde vuelve a poner su katana en la boca- **Santöryü-** abalanzándose hacia las rocas- **Karasuma-** y Zoro empezó a cortar todas las rocas quedando con los brazos cruzados y las katanas apuntando hacia atrás- **Gari-** y las piedras se partieron a la mitad.

El peliblanco puso a Rebellion en su espalda, y posiciono sus manos sobre la empuñadura de su katana. Mientras que Zoro se paraba firme y dirigía su vista hacia Naruto. Ambos desaparecieron en borrones, chocando sus espadas en diversos puntos del campo, creando pequeños cráteres por los impactos de Rebellion o resquebrajando el suelo por las filosas ondas hechas por las katanas de ambos. Por la velocidad de sus movimientos, en los puntos que aparecían solo se podía ver el brillo de las chispas, hechos por el choque de sus espadas.

* * *

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos ellos se encontraban sin aliento por lo que veían, incluso Hitomi que ya estaba despierta, todos estaban sorprendidos por la pelea, excepto Himari, Jibril y Shiro, esta última había llegado momentos después de que empezó la pelea.

Kushina pudo ver que Zoro no había hecho ningún ataque con su estilo Santöryü, aquella vez que pelearon. Y que su ExHijo, estuviera aguantando y atacando de esa manera a aquel que la venció, realmente le dejaba sin palabras. Kakashi por su parte, se fijo de las extrañas habilidades en las espadas de Naruto, que su katana lo tele transporte algunos metros y que su espadón, pudiera moverse a voluntad cuando es lanzado. Realmente le tenía muy interesado eso.

En cambio con los Gennin era una situación distinta. Sasuke, Sakura y Hitomi, decían que el peliblanco no aguantaría mucho contra Zoro, pero viendo la situación actual, se tragaron sus palabras. Con Sai y Takeru pensaban que tan fuerte era Naruto. Sai observando, y deduciendo la cantidad de experiencia en esa clase de batallas que de seguro tiene el Hibrido, para hacerle frente al jounin del calibre de Zoro y Takeru, simplemente estaba perplejo por la pelea. Y después estaba Akari, que veía con estrellitas en los ojos, la pelea de su 'Nii-chan' admirándolo.

Con las parejas del hibrido, no había mucho que contar, ellas ya conocen gran parte de sus habilidades, aunque se sorprendieron levemente, al ver que Naruto, ya podía manejar la habilidad de Yamato.

En estos momentos solo Shiro y Jibril podían seguir la pelea con la vista sin problemas. Himari, Kushina y Kakashi tenían pequeños problemas para seguir la pelea. Y los gennin solo veían las chispas y los daños en el terreno creado por el impacto de las espadas.

-Demonios son demasiados rápidos!- exclamo un impactado Takeru.

-Si… que tipo de entrenamiento habrán tenido?- pregunto a la nada Sai.

-Uno que se compararía con el infierno… quieren intentar ufufufufu- respondió Shiro sonriendo tenebrosamente a los dos hombres del equipo 11. Mientras que estos dos negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-(Es muy fuerte, Maldición!, es demasiado fuerte)- pensaba la rubia con coletas, observando la batalla.

-[Y tiene que serlo, después de todo es un demonio en parte]- dijo el kyubi dentro de Hitomi.

-(Demonio!?)- exclamo/pregunto la rubia mentalmente.

-[Dije de más]- menciono ying antes de cortar conexión con su contenedora.

-(Oye! Espera! Dime qué es eso de demonio?)- pensaba la rubia, sin recibir respuesta- (Maldito Zorro)-

La pelirroja Akari solo veía las chispas en diversos puntos del campo-(Genial!, Naruto-kun es genial)- pensaba la pelirroja. El zorro en su interior solo reía, habiéndose enterado por Ying, que Hitomi, posiblemente descubra que Naruto es un demonio en parte.

Sasuke solo veía con seriedad la pelea, tenia leves sentimientos de admiración y envidia, para con el hibrido. Y Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido, pensando en que Naruto estaba opacando a su Sasuke-kun.

En tanto los Jounin, miraban la pelea con seriedad.

-Son bastante rápidos, incluso si destapo ahora mi Sharingan, me costaría seguirlos, pero podría verlos con mayor detenimiento- dijo el peliplata.

Kushina no decía nada, solo observaba la pelea, viendo lo fuerte que era su Ex Hijo.

* * *

 **Con los contendientes**

Ellos seguían moviéndose a gran velocidad chocando sus espadas, y produciendo daños en el terreno. En un momento ambos hacen chocar las puntas de sus katanas, haciendo que una fuerte onda de viento se expanda por la zona. Naruto aprovecha ese momento y da un tajo a Zoro, intentando cortarlo en el pecho, pero el peliverde lo bloquea. Ambos se acercan y dejan sus espadas chocar formando una equis y en el pequeño espacio, chocan sus cabezas.

-Jejeje hace tiempo que no batallaba así- dijo Zoro.

-Lo mismo digo- comento el peliblanco, antes de empujar con sus espadas hacia adelante, logrando que Zoro salte hacia atrás.

Ambos se miraban jadeando pero divertidos, realmente estaban disfrutando de la pelea.

-Es tiempo de acabar no crees?- dijo el peliblanco, mientras que hacía desaparecer a Yamato y con Rebellion en mano, se puso en la posición de Laido.

-Si tienes razón- contesto el peliverde, mientras ponía sus dos manos con las katanas enfrente de él.

Naruto empezó a correr hacia Zoro a gran velocidad, con su espadón apuntando diagonalmente hacia el suelo, mientras que el peliverde empezó a hacer girar sus dos espadas.

 **-Santoryü ougi** -dijo el peliverde, haciendo girar sus dos espadas a gran velocidad, mientras Naruto se abalanza hacia Zoro con Rebellion.

 **-Fast Slash: Rebellion!** \- Exclamo Naruto.

 **-Sanzen Sekai!** -Exclamo Zoro.

Ambos se habían cruzados, dando sus respectivos ataques. Naruto tenía a Rebellion apuntando hacia atrás y Zoro no tenía sus katanas en la mano, pero mantenía la posición de su ataque, pero esta vez los brazos estaban extendidos hacia los lados.

A unos metros del peliverde cayeron sus katanas, clavándose en el suelo. Zoro dejo caer la espada que tenía en su boca antes de poner una rodilla en el suelo.

-Te has vuelto realmente fuerte- dijo el peliverde con cansancio-me hiciste usar, una de mis técnicas secretas-

-Pero aun me falta para vencerte realmente- dijo Naruto, antes de soltar a Rebellion y caer de bruces al suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Tal vez ahora puedas vencer a Tier Harribel, la Número seis del top- dijo Zoro, mientras se paraba y se dirigía a agarrar sus katanas.

-Tal vez, pero no sé donde se encuentra- contesto el peliblanco, aun boca abajo.

-Está en Oni no Kuni.- menciono el peliverde.

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo el mechidorado, antes de intentar levantarse.

Cuando Zoro iba a agarrar sus katanas sintió un dolor en su abdomen, dirigiendo su vista, pudo ver un gran corte en su costado. Mientras tanto Naruto intentaba levantarse del suelo, con un dolor enorme en su pecho, cuando se puso de pie, pudo observar que en su torso tenía varios cortes pero tres de ellos resaltaban en profundidad y longitud.

-Al menos, sanaran rápido- dijo el peliblanco observando que, gracias a su lado demonio, ya se estaba regenerando y curando las heridas. Agarrando Rebellion y haciéndolo desaparecer, se dirigió con Zoro- Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Claro, si pudieras sanar la herida que me hiciste seria genial- dijo con sarcasmo el peliverde.

-Solo eso, pues quédate quieto- dijo Naruto antes de hacer que su mano demoniaca brille con un aura negra. Cuando el peliblanco toco la herida de Zoro, esta empezó a cerrar rápidamente.

-Vaya es muy útil- dijo el peliverde.

-Jejejeje si… lo es, pero me quita mucha energía- menciono el peliblanco- entonces, dices que ya puedo vencer a la número seis?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Así es, según mi opinión personal- menciono el jounin de pelos verdes.

-Viniendo de ti, que halagador- dijo burlón el peliblanco.

-Bien entonces- decía Zoro, viendo ahora que su herida no estaba- oficialmente el equipo doce, entra en servicio y ahora tengo un reporte oficial que dar- comento.

-Jejeje si, pues bien diría yo- comento con desinterés Naruto, para ver que los espectadores empezaban a acercarse- entonces ahora si puedo decirte… será un placer estar bajo tu cuidado… Sensei- dijo el peliblanco, sacándole una sonrisa a Zoro.

-Je, será un placer tenerte como alumno- dijo el peliverde- por cierto, no quiero ser portador de malas noticias, pero a pesar de ser un gennin ahora, no podremos hacer misiones de rango C para arriba aun- comento.

-Eh!? Estas jodiendo cierto?- pregunto Naruto, mientras recibía una negativa.

-Son las reglas de la aldea- dijo el peliverde, solo para que Naruto bufara.

-Que sucederá ahora, tendré que seguir e intentar atrapar a un estúpido gato- dijo con sarcasmo… si los primeros días del peliblanco como gennin, serán un lindo infierno.

* * *

 **Holllleeeeeee queeee paso! Jajaja aquí tienen el nuevo cap de "Un legado Legendario"….**

 **Si… es la primera vez que narro una batalla o pelea asi, díganme quetal? Les gusto, no les gusto?...**

 **Pues ahora las traducciones. Aunque tal vez ya sepan sus significados.**

 **-Santöryü: Estilo de tres espadas.**

 **-Santöryü ougi: Estilo secreto de las tres espadas.**

 **-Sanzen Sekai: 3000 mundos.**

 **-Karasuma Gari: Caza del cuervo diabólico.**

 **-Tourou Nagashi: Lobo Sangriento.**

 **Pues esas son todas las traducciones…**

 **Ahora con los review…. No hagan bardo por favore.**

 **Naruto Rikudo98: gracias y aquí tienes el cap :D**

 **fazEVU: Grax y sobre tu pregunta… pues eso deberas esperar hasta llegar al cap y sobre lo de Sai pues si… es hijo adoptivo de Danzou despues de todo.**

 **Aten92: Bueno, no fue practica de espadas, pero creo que ya es algo, aunque a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos usaron Chakra, Touki o en el caso de Naruto su Youki. Solo fue mera habilidad con espadas.**

 **Bien aquí, eso te lo dejo a ti, como lo viste jajaja.**

" **El tormento" es fácil, bueno si juegas en consolas de la generación ps3 y Xbox…**

 **Pues aquí tienes lo que eran esos documentos… jeje si solo dos aldeas, pero el cuarto documento es el que realmente la molesto. Y creo que ya sabes ahora, quien será el que estará lastimando, Fisica, psicológica y emocionalmente al Hokage… Y las hijas de Shini-Chan…. Jejeje tienen otro problema entre manos ahora. Jajaja.**

 **Grax y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **P.D.: Pues la reacción de la Rubia Hitomi y La pelirroja Akari… aun falta para que se enteren… mucho de hecho.**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: LoL Jajajaja si muchas ideas seguro surgieron… dime si pensaste en lo que Naruto se convertiría si se quedaba en la aldea.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias man, enserio. Y si no es necesario siquiera apostar es un hecho, pero en qué puesto? Lo sabremos más adelante…. Pero ahora saben quién es la número seis. Y si será perra con ella, pero lo superara… y lo que encontró Shiro aquí lo tienes… Minato Retrasado jejeje si…. Talvez Talvez, como dices con lo de Gabriel. Pero eso ya paso a otro plano. El entendimiento que tiene, es mayor, cierto, pero su manera de actuar estricta es igual. Aunque tendría que verlo, desde distinto puntos de vista, no cambia mucho, pero si, tienes razón, talvez, solo talvez… -Rapidamente el autor salta hacia unos arbustos, escondiéndose de sus perseguidores- Fiuu, estuvo cerca- dije observando a mis perseguidores del elenco de Bleach y algunos anti-Urahara pasaron de largo- aquí tienes el cap viejo- y volvi a esconderme en los arbusto-**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias, y aquí tienes el cap. Y los poderes pues se iran viendo con el pasar del tiempo.**

 **Alexzero:Jajajaja esa onda… pero tu curiosidad pues… se derrumbaran cuando Akari y Hitomi se enteren. Y sobre el Haki de observación de Zoro… pues es complicado. Si y no puede, es que aquí algunos elementos de One Piece no se insertaran, pero el Haki seria, como el detector de presencia de los usuarios de senjutsu, solo que sin la necesidad de concentrarse. Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias y aquí tienes.**

 **Emi92: Gracias, pues se a quien te refieres, y pensé ponerlo aun están en plan los puestos 2 y 1… el puesto 3, pues ya deben de saber quién es, si se trata con habilidad en la espada, sin ningún poder o energía alternativa.**

 **P.D.: Si pero Shiro no participara tanto en la matanza que digamos, ahora con Albedo, tiene otros asuntos que atender.**

 **P.D.: Si Maldita pantalla azul. ;C**

 **Nekomata-sempai: Gracias… jejeje si muchas cosas reunidas y el tormente… no no es de Bleach.**

 **Acertaste en gran parte, sobre los matrimonos arreglado, pero a que no te esperaste lo último.**

 **No, pero digamos que la apariencia de Shiro, sería algo así solo que sin las orejas. Aunque la descripción, que di, es idéntica o mas cercana a Mirajane Strauus de FT.**

 **No Himari, no será la única Neko en el Harem de Naruto. Pero aun falta que la otra Neko aparezca.**

 **Aquí tienes viejo y Rómpete una pata. XD**

 **Loqui: see. Pues nooo tanto jjajajaja… pues aqui tienes lo que Shiro encontró… Gracias, aquí tienes un nuevo cap y hasta la próxima.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Gracias Pardner…. Si Zoro es el numero 5 y Naruto el numero 7. El top tres pues digamos que la número tres ya apareció en dos caps…**

" **El tormento" vamos, es de un video juego, es la única pista que dire. Pero si, es como los demonios convertidos de Nanatsu no Taizai, en lo que a historia de sus creaciones se refiere.**

 **Jajajaja sep, pobre Minato, y jajajaja si Jibril será quien lo lastimaría constantemente, si es que el Rubio se quiere pasar de listo.**

 **Enserio? Pero si yo no describi a Takeru en su primera aparición o si? O fue por su nombre, pero si, el es un personaje basado en Tatsumi.**

 **Jejejeje si al parecer a todos nos gusta esa sadica con trage de general… :B … aunque aun falta para su aparición.**

 **Gracia y aquí tienes… hasta la próxima.**

 **Alex601: Gracias…. Y vamos es fácil,, en respuestas anteriores, di su descripción…. Y ya hubo quien lo atino. Ciertamente la curiosidad es un habito que nos hace Humanos… y Minato pfff la palabra grande se queda corta jajaja. Pues el tercer puesto de los espadachines, ya apareció dos veces. Y sobre el personaje que dices… Nose… talvez, talvez… a el no lo tenia en mente realmente, pero ahora que lo dices. Jajaja Si catorce entidades, y sobre eso, jajaja solo queda esperar.**

 **P.D.: no importa viejo, pero yo le entro al Dota o al LoL, de RPG, son muy pocos los que conozco, pero vere quetal el que me dices.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Gracias viejo, son parte de la historia, tienen su espacio, o podría darles un arco para eso. Ya sabes, los Espadachines y las entidades. Y si Miya… una mujer hermosa y letal, aunque creo que es fácil decir que puesto esta, y si cuestionan del porque esta tan arriba en el puesto, pues es simple. Viene de un anime, donde no son súper hombres con muchas habilidades sanguíneas y otros trucos. Miya viene de un anime, donde los humanos son comunes y corrientes. Y a pesar de ella ser un Sekirei que son una raza un poco más fuerte que los humanos, tiene la fuerza y habilidad para cortar un buque en dos desde varios kilómetros. Razón del porque le doy el puesto tres… para mi, Miya es más fuerte que Zoro, no importa por donde yo lo vea.**

 **El tormento es de un juego Gore, creo que deberían conocerlo, aunque no les di pistas jejeje el lugar de los hechos, donde reside el tormento es en el espacio exterior.**

 **Shiro, además de matrimonio otras cosas más fuertes, aunque no se… tú te esperabas de que Naruto sea un tipo de señuelo o distractor, en caso de que sus hermanitas perdieran la cordura por el kyubi y a él lo usen como catalizador de las agresiones, por los tontos aldeanos. Pensaste de que Naruto sería puesto al borde del infierno, por sus propios padres? Y qué opinas de todo eso?**

 **El enojo en el hibrido es grande, pero el aprendió a controlar sus emociones… es por eso, que simplemente los evitar, para no entrar en conflicto por eso, aunque realmente, el ahora mismo no quiere saber nada de Minato y Kushina.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, y Kuroka aun falta unos cuantos caps, antes de su aparición.**

 **Y sobre Sarashiki Tatenashi, pues ver como lo hago entonces, me puse a pensar y tengo que ver su entrada al fic.**

 **Y viejo… demonios! Espero que te recuperes rapido, enserio, me acuerdo que me internaron y pasar las noches allí es de lo peor… por lo que, espero te mejores pronto, mi querido Padawan.**

 **P.D.: jajajaja si… Aunque Yoda la mueve, es el mejor personaje para mí, con AR2D2 o (Arturito) como dicen los que no saben jaja. Y que la fuerza te acompañe, joven Jedi.**

 **Guest 1: Gracias, pues digamos que son muchos animes lo que se incluirán, no podría decirte, porque también entran video juegos. Ya sabes, Devil May Cry, Akame ga kill, Bleach, Overlord, High School DxD, No game No Life, Dead Space, Omamori Himari… etc, son bastantes para citarlos todos. Pero mi inspiración viene de la música,,, Rock, Hard, Trash, Metal, Speed, Blues, Jazz. Todo lo relacionado, con el Genero Rock hasta el clásico, no le entro al Reagge o al Reaggeton y el que en mi país se conoce como cumbia o villera.**

 **Guest 2: Gracias y aquí tienes. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Bien esos fueron todos los Reviews…. Seeep.**

 **Eso seria todo, Si quieren acatar algo, recomendar, criticar constructivamente, o decirme algo… díganme, les gusto, no les gusto el cap… déjenmelos en… (JEJEJEJEJE)… sus hermositsimos Reviews…. O mándenme un Pm.**

 **Eso es todo amigo Hasta la Proxima y…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: digamos que actualizo mi otro fic, y no nos veremos hasta enero, quiero disfrutar las fiestas con mi familia… aunque puede que mande un cap cortito, como puente a las misiones de Rank c como Gennin. Hasta la próxima y nuevamente….**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.D: de seguro creíste que diría algo importante aquí.**

 **P.D.D.D.: Sin contar con las Notas del autor y sin los Reviews contestados… son 13 mil palabras en el cap. :v**


	15. A2 Chapter 12

**En algún punto del Continente Shinobi - Fortaleza**

-ATAQUENLAS!, RETENGANLAS! HAGAN LO QUE SEA, PERO QUE NO PASEN LAS MURALLAS!- gritaba un hombre que estaba parado en lo que parecía ser un puesto de vigilancia.

El lugar parecía una mini fortaleza en el exterior, las grandes murallas solo eran una pequeña parte de la infraestructura, ya que el lugar en sí, era una base subterránea bastante vasta.

El lugar se utilizaba para resguardar, contener y experimentar con algunas criaturas, ya sean, demonios errantes o alguna abominación de la naturaleza. El lugar también se utilizaba, para encarcelar a convictos de gran categoría y un alto nivel de peligrosidad, ya que el lugar contaba con un Inhibidor de energía, que evitaba que se usara, ya sea chakra, Touki o alguna otra energía.

Pero los convictos no eran el problema ahora. En estos momentos en la superficie del lugar, se está dando una batalla para evitar que algunas de aquellas "Criaturas" escapen del lugar.

Los vigilantes del lugar, luchaban fervientemente para evitar el escape de aquellas criaturas, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. La cantidad de criaturas era mucho mayor, y no importaba a cuantos mataran, parecían venir más y con muchas más fuerzas. Algunos de los monstruos parecían perros, otros humanoides deformes o los mismos eran demonios errantes.

Un hombre de gran musculatura, que se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, estaba aplastando las cabezas de sus enemigos con una gran espada.

-Tch, malditos errantes, son muy molestos- decía el hombre mientras, seguía acabando con sus contrincantes. Un gran rugido se escucho, y el hombre dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la infraestructura.

-GENERAL!- gritaba uno de los vigilantes, que salía corriendo de la base- SE A LIBERADO UNO DE LOS CATEGORIA…- el vigilante no pudo acabar con su oración, porque una gran criatura apareció corriendo detrás de él, antes de taclearlo y con unas de sus manos agarrarlo del cráneo y elevarlo en el aire, mientras ejercía presión sobre la cabeza del vigilante.

-Si esta cosa escapa, no quiero saber que pasara- dijo el ahora General del grupo, mientras veía como la criatura aplastaba el cráneo del vigilante y empezaba a morder el cadáver, antes de lanzar un rugido desgarrador como si de una victoria se tratase. Los demonios errantes y criaturas, en los alrededores, también lanzaron un tipo de grito o rugido como respuesta.

La criatura, le doblaba en tamaño al General, gran musculatura, protuberancias por todo el cuerpo y unos dientes bastantes afilados. Sus costillas estaban expuestas, mostrando sus órganos detrás de este y de sus espaldas salían dos largos tentáculos, aunque estos eran bastantes rígidos y tenían la punta como un gancho, lo raro era que parecía expulsar una sustancia amarilla en todo el cuerpo. La criatura venia con una posición encorvada, pareciendo una animal salvaje.

El hombre que estaba en el puesto de vigilancia, al ver, a la criatura que se había liberado, no pudo evitar gritar su nombre en advertencia- UN CATEGORIA "S5", ESTA LIBRE!-

El Berserker dirigió su atención hacia el lugar donde provino el grito, antes de lanzar un rugido y empezar una carrera a gran velocidad, chocando bruscamente contra el puesto de vigilancia, derribándola y matando al hombre con la caída y el impacto, además de crear un hueco en la muralla contigua a esta. Varios monstruos aprovecharon esto y escaparon del lugar.

-MALDITA SEA! SE ESCAPAN! RETENGANLOS, YO ME ENCARGO DEL "S5"!- grito el general, antes de evadir una roca, cortesía de la criatura mencionada.

-Jefe! Que haremos con los convictos!- exclamo uno de sus allegados.

-A pesar de ser convictos, siguen siendo humanos. Vean la forma de transferirlos a la base sur, utilicen los túneles para llevarlos. Ve con el Pelotón A- ordeno el General- y a ellas solo dale comida y déjalas morir aquí. Después de todo, hace unos días se nos ordeno matarlas- finalizo.

-Si señor!- dijo el vigilante, antes de emprender su marcha para cumplir la orden dada.

El hombre de gran musculatura solo sonrió temerariamente-Muy bien perra! Bailemos!- dijo el General, mirando al Berserker que empezó a rugirle. Ambos se lanzaron de frente contra el otro. Pero la diferencia era muy grande y la victoria para uno de ellos, ya estaba asegurada desde el comienzo de ese enfrentamiento. El general iba a morir y él lo sabía.

* * *

 **Subterráneo - Cinco pisos abajo**

El piso cinco del subsuelo, era el lugar donde se encerraban a los convictos, y el lugar donde ahora se dirigía el pelotón A. Muchos de los convictos estaban creando disturbios, chocando pedazos de piedra y metal contra los barrotes. Incluso se lanzaban insultos entre ellos. Pero a pesar de ser convictos, estaban temerosos y pedían ayuda. Ya que podían escuchar la batalla que se estaba librando en la superficie y con el inhibidor activado eran carne fresca para los monstruos.

-NO QUIERO MORIR ASÍ! -

-SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!-

-LOS MONSTRUOS YA VIENEN, AYUDENOS!-

-CALLENSE HIJOS DE PUTA, NADIE VENDRA!-

-MUERETE MALDITO!... AYUDA!-

-WUAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA MORIREMOS TODOS, NADIE VENDRA WUAJAJAJAJA-

Eso y muchas otras cosas se gritaban los convictos. Pero había dos celdas mas en el fondo del lugar, que estaban juntas, donde solo predominaba el silencio. El lugar estaba apartado por una pared, donde la única entrada a esas celdas era una puerta de metal y aquellas celdas eran para los más peligrosos. Pero solo había dos convictos allí.

-Tú crees que vendrá alguien, a quitarnos de este agujero?- pregunto una voz femenina, proveniente de una, de aquellas celdas.

-Tal vez a esos debiluchos de allí sí vengan a quitarlos, pero a nosotras no creo. Lo más seguro es que nos dejaran morir aquí por miedo a lo que podamos hacerles si se acercan… y hacen bien pensando eso- dijo la otra voz, también femenina.

El sonido de las cadenas chocar se empezó a escuchar, seguido de unos pasos. Con la tenue luz cerca de la entrada de las celdas, las siluetas de las féminas se pudieron apreciar. Ambas con cuerpos esbeltos y bien formados. Aunque una de ellas era más alta y su cuerpo estaba mejor definido.

-Es lo que tú dices, pero yo solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo seria una de ellas.

-Yo también deseo eso, pero crees que si salimos de aquí, ya sea por cumplir nuestra condena o por habernos escapado, alguien nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos?- dijo antes de reír levemente la otra mujer.

-Tal vez si alguien se dignara de escuchar la versión de nuestros actos- comento la mujer más pequeña.

-Tal vez… pero al fin y al cabo todos nos temen- contesto la mujer más alta- pero si alguien llega a escucharme y aceptarme como soy, pues no me separare de esa persona en toda mi vida… aunque eso nunca pasara- dijo la mujer- nunca nadie, se quedara a escucharnos y muchos menos aceptarnos por nuestros actos- finalizo

-Jejeje- Río tristemente la otra fémina- un deseo imposible no? Que alguien nos acepte, después de todo lo que hicimos, aunque primero hay que salir de aquí, para pensar en ello-

El sonido de terror y desesperación de los otros convictos fueron cambiados por júbilos de alegría, eso llamo la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Somos el pelotón A y venimos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro- se escucho, una de ellas sonrió ante eso.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no vendrán aquí- menciono, la mujer más alta, mientras se escuchaba nuevamente el sonido de las cadenas chocar.

-Puede que tengas raz…- la otra mujer no termino su oración, ya que la puerta del lugar fue abierta dejando entrar la luz, iluminando todo el lugar.

Las celdas de ambas se iluminaron, mostrando completamente sus figuras. Ambas vestidas con harapos y algunas vendas para cubrir sus partes íntimas.

Una de ellas con unos 1.65 de altura, color de pelo rojo escarlata, ojos marrones y cara redonda de suaves facciones. Figura delgada, unos pechos copa D, cintura liza y glúteos firmes. Tenía cadenas en los brazos y piernas.

La otra, una mujer de unos 1.70 de altura, el color de su pelo era de un tono celeste, sus pestañas, cejas y ojos también eran del mismo color. Su figura, era ligeramente delgada, con unos pechos copa DD, cintura plana y glúteos firmes. Ella tenía un extraño tatuaje con forma de hélice, en el inicio de su escote. Al igual que la pelirroja, sus brazos y piernas poseían cadenas.

Un vigilante entro por la puerta- No crean que vengo a liberarlas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro- empezó, quitando muecas de disgusto en ambas- pero les daré esto- dijo el hombre, mientras lanzaba unas cajas dentro de las celdas de las mujeres.

-Que es esto?- pregunto la peliceleste. El hombre solo empezó a retirarse del lugar.

-Disfruten su última comida, porque si sobreviven a los errantes y los monstruos. Sin nadie en este lugar morirán de hambre- menciono llegando a la puerta, pero antes de salir, el hombre se detuvo

-Entonces, será como mi antigua tribu eh? Solo el más fuerte sobrevive jajajaja- dijo divertida la peliceleste.

-Menuda mierda- comento la pelirroja.

El hombre se dio la vuelta mirando a las mujeres-Erza Knightwalker, nombrada como la "Hada Asesina" y Esdeath Partas, conocida como "La Reina de Hielo"- comenzó el vigilante- Que Dios se apiade de ustedes- finalizo. Cerrando la puerta y volviendo a dejar el lugar en la oscuridad. Dejando escuchar solamente el sonido de aquellos monstruos y errantes batallando contra los soldados de la fortaleza. Antes de que se escuche el rugido de algo grande, siendo continuado por los gritos y rugidos de victoria por parte de los monstruos y errantes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _Si piensas en algo bueno, no sucede; si es malo, dalo por hecho"_

 _-Ley de Murphy_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Refuerzo e investigación.**

 **Konohagakure - Un mes después**

Después de la batalla con Zoro, los días de Naruto dejaron de ser tranquilos, por varios motivos.

La primera causa fue Hitomi, al parecer, empezó a considerar al mechidorado como un rival a superar, ya que esta lo desafío abiertamente a una batalla de kenjutsu para medir habilidades, después de la pelea con Zoro. Naruto se negó diciendo que, a no ser que lo amerite, sea su objetivo o esté obligado a hacerlo, no lastimaba mujeres. Esas fueron las palabras del hibrido, para luego añadir que barrería el piso con ella. Ganándose el asentimiento de todos los presentes y el enojo de la rubia. Desde entonces, cada vez que Hitomi, ve al hibrido, lo desafía a una pelea, aunque la presencia de Himari, logra calmar a la rubia.

Por el momento, Naruto agradece, que no hayan preguntado sobre si estaba en el top de espadachines, ya que, con su pelea con Zoro, pues sería bastante obvio deducirlo.

La segunda causa es una situación con el consejo de Konoha. Los viejos del consejo, se habían enterado de su estado de mercenario y buscaron la forma de añadirlo a unos supuestos ANBU secretos, conocidos como los ANBU de Raíz, que eran controlados por Homura y Koharu. En el primer intento, quisieron añadirlo utilizando las leyes de Konoha, pero Jibril encontró varias lagunas y huecos en las leyes, que lo utilizo a su favor, eso y que las chicas del hibrido cuando lo acompañaban a esas reuniones, sonreían "Tiernamente".

En el segundo intento, quisieron utilizar su antiguo estado de mercenario para intentar chantajearlo, pero tuvieron que dejarlo de lado, ya que ahora Naruto era un ninja de Konoha, además de que encontraron un documento que mencionaba, que después de los exámenes chunnin, el hibrido solo recibiría ordenes del Sandaime, y ese documento estaba firmado por el Daimyo, haciéndolo in-anulable, incluso por el actual Hokage. Naruto se sorprendió al saber que su abuelo, hizo que el Daimyo firmara para ello, ya que en el documento que él posee, no mostraba esa información.

Ahora los miembros del consejo, utilizan la fuerza mandando a sus ANBU a atrapar al Sparda, o es lo que intentan, ya que estos ANBU NE se encuentran con las chicas del mechidorado, y estas no tienen piedad con los peones del consejo. Y como los integrantes de los ANBU NE no existen para la sociedad, el que sus miembros mueran no cambia nada.

Después quedan las dos últimas causas, para los días intranquilos de Naruto, una de ellas fue el sensor que Albedo puso en los alrededores de Konoha y en la misma aldea, para detectar a demonios y ángeles.

Cuando se coloco el sensor, esta se disparo en el momento, marcando al bosque de la muerte como punto, donde se registraba lecturas de energía demoniaca. Naruto quiso ir a investigar, pero Shiro lo detuvo alegando de que, él aun no estaba preparado para pelear contra aquel demonio. Naruto confió en las palabras de Shiro y se deshizo de la idea, además la albina se veía muy preocupada.

Después de eso, los sensores empezaron a detectar mas lecturas en los alrededores de la aldea, sorprendiendo al hibrido de que haya tantos errantes en las cercanías. Culpándose de que la esencia de Sparda, que él posee, es el causante de atraer a los demonios. Pero Shiro, Albedo y Jibril estuvieron en contra, alegando de que, si bien es uno de los factores, era imposible que atraiga a tantos. Por lo que Albedo se puso a investigar la razón del porque tantos errantes en los alrededores, mientras que los demás se turnaban en las noches, para patrullar las calles y acabar con los errantes que encuentren, antes de que estos causen estragos.

Y por último, la causa que mantuvo a Naruto bastante ajetreado, las misiones de rango D. Son las peores misiones que pudieron haber existido, fueron las palabras del hibrido, al no encontrar motivo o algo beneficioso en las misiones de rango D, para la carrera ninja. En un principio, aguantándose las ganas de asesinar al creador de esas leyes, Naruto empezó a hacer las misiones. Una y otra vez, ayudando a los aldeanos holgazanes, que simplemente, no querían trabajar en sus quehaceres hogareños.

Hace unos días, el Hibrido se había enterado por parte de Zoro, de que el equipo 7 fue a una misión de rango C en Nami a proteger a un constructor, y que algo no salió bien, por lo que, se pidió ayuda. Sabiendo eso, Naruto pediría una misión de rango C o por lo menos, ser el refuerzo del equipo 7, la próxima vez que se vea con su Hokage. Pero ahora.

-VUELVE AQUÍ ENGENDRO DEL INFIERNO!- exclamaba el mechidorado, que salía de un callejón de la aldea, intentando atrapar a un… gato.

-Máster, está a dos calles, dirigiéndose hacia los campos de entrenamiento- dijo Jibril, que estaba volando, tomando nota del objetivo desde el aire. Gracias a que estaba a gran altura, nadie se percataba de ella. Ahora mismo se estaba comunicando con el hibrido a través de un comunicador.

-Entendido, Himari-chan donde te encuentras?- pregunto el Sparda, a través del comunicador.

-Estoy siguiéndole el paso, aun no puedo creer que ese simple gatito nos cree tantos problemas- comento la pelinegra.

-Jejejeje, perfecto intenta mantenerlo concentrado en ti, lo acorralaremos en los campos- menciono Naruto.

-Hai!- dijeron ambas, mientras seguían en la persecución.

El dichoso gato que el equipo 12 estaba persiguiendo en estos momentos era conocido como Tora, el gato de la esposa del feudal. Naruto maldice el día en que se creó esta misión. El mechidorado, podría jurar, que la misión de atrapar a tora, ya lo había hecho unas treinta veces.

En estos momentos, el gato estaba en los campos, corriendo a través del pastizal y apareciendo en un lugar abierto. El gato dirigió su vista hacia atrás, observando que sus perseguidores ya no estaban, parecía lanzar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Cuando volvió su vista hacia adelante, Himari estaba en frente del minino.

-Sí que das muchos problemas- dijo la pelinegra. El gato solo se coloco en posición de salto, pero una mano etérea lo agarro antes de que pudiera hacer nada.-Pero ahora ya no tienes salida- dijo Himari, viendo como el gatito se retorcía por querer liberarse.

-Al fin te atrapamos, demonio de cuatro patas- menciono el hibrido, apareciendo en el lugar, manteniendo activo su brazo etéreo. Jibril bajo a lado de Naruto.

-Es increíble que una cosa tan pequeña cree tantos problemas- decía Jibril mientras acercaba su rostro al gato.

-Jibril no te acerques tanto, no es buena i…- Naruto no acabo su oración, al ver que el pequeño gato había liberado una de sus patas y rasguño el rostro de la hermosa ángel.

Cualquiera creería, que Jibril al tener la piel extremadamente dura, no sufriría ningún rasguño, pero ahora se podía ver las marcas, de las garras de Tora en el rostro de, la ángel. Jibril empezó a desprender un aura negra y tenebrosa.

-Ufufufufufufufu, Máster!- dijo cantarina la ángel, mientras miraba al mencionado con ojos de cachorro y un puchero, haciéndola ver extremadamente tierna, pero el aura que tenia detrás contradecía su actitud- me permite jugar con el gatito un rato, ufufufufu prometo no lastimarlo… no mucho- dijo Jibril.

Naruto también tenía ganas de que Jibril "juegue" con el gato, pero era una misión, así que no podía dejarla "Jugar" con él.

-Por más que quisiera- empezó el hibrido, mirando a la ángel, que había creado mini lanzas de luz alrededor del cuello del gato, que se encontraba lamiendo su pata libre, sin importarle el peligro que corría en ese momento- tenemos que entregarlo, sano y salvo para completar la misión, así que vamos- ordeno Naruto. Las dos mujeres siguieron al hibrido. Aunque Jibril, no hizo desaparecer las mini lanzas. Ellos fueron junto a Zoro, para luego dirigirse a la torre Hokage.

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni - Un día atrás**

El equipo 7, fue el primer equipo de gennin en tener una misión de rango C, su misión era simple. Escoltar al constructor de puentes, de nombre Tazuna al país de las Olas. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con "Los hermanos Demonios", un dúo de Ninjas renegados, que ataco al grupo.

Kakashi, fingió su muerte asustando a sus alumnos, pero había utilizado un Kawarimi remplazándose con un clon. Una vez que los Nuke-nin, revelaron sus intenciones, Kakashi apareció y los venció sin problema alguno.

El peliplata, quiso dar por terminada la misión cancelándola, pero los gennin del equipo que comandaba, se pusieron en contra. De mala gana acepto seguir con la misión. Momentos después, se enteraron de que, el hombre llamado Tazuna, quería que lo protegieran hasta poder terminar el puente, para liberarse de la tiranía de un hombre que atormentaba a los pobladores de Nami. El líder de una empresa de transportaciones muy reconocida, Gato.

Continuando el trayecto, el grupo se encontró con un nuevo problema. Un Nuke-nin de rango B, conocido como el "Demonio oculto en la Niebla" Zabuza Momochi.

El Nuke-nin, desafío a Kakashi a un duelo, que lo acepto revelando su Sharingan, sorprendiendo al equipo 7 y mas al Uchiha.

La batalla fue bastante dura para los Gennin, y lo fue más para Kakashi, ya que este debía proteger al constructor y a sus alumnos, que estaban luchando contra clones de agua, sin perder de vista al Zabuza original. Pero un pequeño descuido, provoco que quedara atrapado en una técnica de agua, creado por el Zabuza original, que para mantener la técnica, debía estar a su lado, dejándolo inhabilitado para la pelea, pero poniendo a sus alumnos en aprietos, ya que podía crear clones de agua.

El equipo 7, tuvo que mostrar su valía, por lo que rápidamente idearon un plan. Sakura se encargaría de proteger al constructor, mientras que Akari y Sasuke se abrieron paso a través de los clones de agua. En un momento dado, Sasuke utilizo un Fuma Shuriken, lanzándolo contra el Nuke-nin, que lo esquivo con facilidad, pero jamás espero que otro Fuma Shuriken estuviera escondido bajo la sombra del primero. Con un poco de dificultad lo esquivo, pero las sorpresas no acabaron allí, el segundo Fuma Shuriken, resulto ser Akari que se había disfrazado y aprovechando la sorpresa del Nuke-nin, lanza un kunai, obligando a Zabuza a separarse y liberar a Kakashi.

Con Kakashi liberado, el Nuke-nin y el Jounin volvieron a pelear, pero esta vez el peliplata, gano terreno rápidamente, venciendo a Zabuza.

Cuando Kakashi, iba a dar el golpe de gracia, un cazador de Kirigakure apareció, alegando que estaba tras la pista de Zabuza desde hace tiempo, llevándoselo en ese momento. Aunque el peliplata estaba suspicaz dejo que el "Cazador" se lo lleve.

Volviendo con su equipo, este los felicito por su muestra de habilidad y estrategia, para luego invocar a un perro y darle una carta donde pedían refuerzos, por si situaciones como esas sucedían nuevamente, después de eso los gennin del equipo 7, solo observaron como su sensei, caía al suelo inconsciente por el agotamiento de su chakra y uso excesivo de su Sharingan. Sasuke y Akari, se llevaron a su sensei cargándolo.

El equipo 7 continuo su camino, llegando al país de las Olas, solo para ver que el lugar era deprimente y de muy bajos recursos. Cuando le preguntaron al constructor por la situación, este le dijo que antes no era así, que era más alegre y más vivo, antes de la llegada de Gato.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del constructor, conocieron a Tsunami, hija del constructor. La mujer al ver a su padre llegar se lleno de alegría, y al ver al equipo 7 y su sensei que se encontraba inconsciente, no dudo un segundo en ayudarlos. Ellos pasaron la noche allí.

 **Actualidad**

Kakashi abría lentamente los ojos, mirando el cuarto en el que se encontraba, antes de ver a una linda mujer de pelos negros entrar a la habitación. Ella traía en sus manos una bandeja, con una pequeña taza de té y lo que parecía ser galletas.

-Veo, que al fin estas despertando- dijo la mujer, mirando al peliplata- ten, bebé esto y come un poco, que estuviste inconsciente toda la noche- comento la pelinegra, dejando la bandeja en una mesita a lado de la cama.

-Dónde estoy?- pregunto Kakashi- y quien eres?- continuo.

-Tsunami, ese es mi nombre- dijo la mujer- y tus alumnos te trajeron aquí, junto con mi padre, estas en mi hogar, en Nami no Kuni- finalizo la mujer.

-Ya veo, y como están ellos?- volvió a preguntar Kakashi.

-Porque no desayunas y luego bajas para verlos, vale?- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, antes de salir de la habitación. Kakashi, simplemente miro la bandeja que tenía su desayuno, antes de sentarse en su cama y empezar a comer.

 **Minutos más tarde**

Después de haber desayunado, el peliplata, fue a donde estaba su equipo. En estos momentos Kakashi estaba utilizando unas muletas, ya que al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo en su batalla contra Zabuza- Pensando en ello- dijo el peliplata, mientras llegaba a la sala del lugar.

-Al fin despiertas Sensei- dijo Akari, mirando al peliplata- como se encuentra?- pregunto.

-Un poco adolorido, pero bien- comento el peliplata- chicos tengo algo que decirles- menciono seriamente.

-Y que es Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto la Haruno.

-Antes de que pregunte. Como es que tienes el Sharingan?- pregunto curioso el Uchiha del grupo, mirando a su sensei.

Kakashi solo suspiro ante esa pregunta- es una larga historia, pero volviendo al punto- decía el peliplata poniendo un rostro serio- Zabuza sigue vivo- menciono.

-Como? Si aquel ANBU de Kiri, lo asesino- dijo la pelirrosa. Akari asintió ante eso.

-Eso es, lo que quiso que creamos- menciono Kakashi- hay muchas maneras de asesinar a alguien, pero no les parece raro, que el ANBU haya utilizado un senbon, en vez de un Kunai- menciono, haciendo que sus alumnos lo miren con intriga- además que a un ANBU no le interesa los métodos en el que su objetivo muera, si después puede llevar el cadáver como prueba- continuo- si realmente, lo quería muerto, hubiese dejado que yo lo matara- dijo Kakashi.

-Pero apareció como si, lo estuviera salvando en el último momento- dijo deductivo el Uchiha.

-Exacto- dijo el Jounin- sabiendo esto, de seguro tardara una semana en curar gran parte de sus heridas antes de volver a atacar, así que, vamos a entrenar- ordeno el peliplata. Su equipo solo lo siguió.

* * *

 **A unos kilómetros de Nami no Kuni**

Dos personas de cabellos morados se encontraban peleando contra varios errantes en los bosques, los molestos Grimm, los Vanguardia y unos extraños perros pequeños, que los atacaban en grupo.

-Maldita sea! En qué momento aparecieron tantos!?- exclamo el hombre del grupo, mientras que con sus puños, golpeaba a los Grimm alejándolos. Agarrando sus dos cuchillos de caza, sus manos empezaron a brillar en un extraño color azul, antes de que un par de guanteletes con los puños, en forma de león aparezca cubriendo sus manos- **RUGE, LEON DE NEMEA!** \- grito el hombre, golpeando el suelo y un extraño domo lo cubriera, antes de que esta se expanda y matara a todos los errantes a su alrededor. El hombre solo silbo al ver la destrucción que había causado, haciendo desaparecer sus guanteletes- Bien, creo que esto es lo de menos- menciono, haciendo caso omiso al cráter de unos cinco metros, en el que estaba parado. Saliendo del lugar fue a ver a la persona que lo acompañaba- Y Miya-nee parece divertirse- dijo el hombre, observando a su hermana, antes de sentarse en uno de los troncos que él había derribado con su ataque.

Miya, estaba luchando contra los errantes tranquilamente, la forma en la que movía su katana, era fluido, suave, pero peligroso. Parecía no importarle la cantidad. Caminando entre los demonios, dando cortes y evadiendo sin problemas los intentos de ataque. Miya salió de entre, el grupo de errantes tranquilamente, mientras que los demonios que tenía a su espalda empezaron a acercarse a ella. La pelimorada solo balanceo su espada, quitando los restos de sangre que poseía, sin darles importancia a los demonios que tenia detrás, empezando a envainar su katana ella miro a lo errantes antes de enfundar completamente.

 _ **/Click/**_

Y los demonios que iban hacia ella, empezaron a caer a pedazos, todos y cada uno de ellos, murieron. Miya simplemente se acerco a su hermano- Al parecer estamos cerca de algún nido de errantes- dijo la pelimorada.

El hombre solo negó- no parece ser así, si estuviéramos cerca de unos nidos, ahora tendrían que aparecer mas- menciono, mirando y señalando a los lados.

Miya se puso a pensar, en lo dicho por su hermano- tienes razón, Kai, en ese caso mejor continuemos- dijo, a lo que Kai asintió.

-Yup, será mejor continuar- el hombre se paro, y empezó su marcha, siendo seguido por su hermana, pero algo detuvo a ambos. Un leve rugido.

Mirando hacia dónde provino el rugido, observaron algo que los sorprendió, una criatura algo extraña, bastante grande, protuberancias por todo el cuerpo, sus costillas expuestas y esos dos tentáculos rígidos en sus espaldas, además de que derramaba un extraño liquido amarillo desde el pecho.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Miya, mientras que su hermano solo dio unos pasos adelante. Uno de los ojos de Kai paso de verde a negro, antes de mirar como si fuera un escáner a aquella criatura.

-Esa cosa, no posee aura- dijo seriamente el pelimorado a su hermana, mientras su ojo volvía a la normalidad.

-Que no posee?- dijo incrédula Miya, observando como la criatura que tenía enfrente, empezaba a olfatear el lugar, antes de agarrar uno de los cadáveres y comenzar a comerlo.

-Exacto, no tiene aura demoniaca, Yokai, angelical, ni siquiera humana. Es como un cascaron vacio, el aura es la representación básica del alma y esta cosa no tiene- menciono antes de invocar nuevamente a sus guanteletes- solo es algo que existe y ya, sin ningún propósito. Se deja guiar, por los instintos básicos que todos tenemos-

-Entiendo, pero porque te pones el Cestus de Nemea, acaso planeas enfrentarlo?- pregunto curiosa Miya.

-Si esta cosa sigue existiendo, causara problemas- menciono Kai- recuerda que nuestros instinto más básico es…-

-Matar y no morir, para poder sobrevivir- finalizo Miya.

Kai dio unos pasos más adelante chocando sus puños, haciendo un sonoro choque de metales, preparándose para atacar a aquella criatura, pero repentinamente, aquella cosa corrió hacia él, con la intención de embestirlo.

-Qué demonios!- dijo Kai, saltando hacia a un lado, evadiendo el ataque. La criatura fue a chocar directamente contra un árbol.

-Kai! Aléjate!- exclamo Miya, al haber levantado la voz, la criatura, corrió en dirección a ella. Y allí fue que lo noto. Esa cosa, no tenia ojos.

Evadiendo la embestida, Miya desenvaina su katana con gran fuerza y velocidad, con la intención de cortar a la criatura, pero al momento en que su espada hace contacto con la piel de aquella cosa, esta rebota. La criatura, al sentir el contacto utiliza uno de sus tentáculos, intentando golpear a Miya, pero la pelimorada lo evade, con gracia y elegancia. Rápidamente la espadachín, se acerca a su hermano.

-Que paso?- dijo Kai, manteniendo su vista en la criatura.

-No pude cortarlo- menciono Miya, sorprendida, provocando la misma reacción en su hermano- además de que eso no tiene ojos. Al parecer se guía por sus oídos y tal vez por su olfato- informo.

-Ya veo- dijo Kai. La criatura, empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados, buscándolos. Ambos pelimorados mantuvieron silencio, observando las acciones de la criatura. Después de un tiempo, aquella cosa, empezó a acercarse nuevamente a los cadáveres, para agarrar uno, pero repentinamente levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia una dirección en particular, antes de gruñir y empezar a seguir una dirección en específico.

-Lo seguimos?- pregunto Miya.

-No es necesario, si sigue en esa dirección- dijo Kai, antes de poner un rostro serio- llegara al mismo destino al que vamos- finalizo.

Miya abrió sus ojos alarmada- No podemos dejar que llegue, no sabemos que podrá hacer!- exclamo.

-Tampoco sabemos cómo vencerlo. Es la primera vez que algo resiste un ataque tuyo, ni siquiera, los otros dos espadachines que te superan, salen ilesos a uno de tus cortes, pero esta cosa lo hizo- dijo tranquilamente Kai.

Miya se tranquilizo al verlo desde ese punto- y que sugieres que hagamos?- pregunto.

-Adelantémonos y alertemos a los pobladores de Nami- dijo Kai, antes de hacer desaparecer sus guanteletes y empezar a correr en dirección al país de las olas-Preferiría cambiar su trayecto, pero parece haber entrado en un estado de hipnosis, no se detendrá hasta llegar a su destino-

Miya, solo empezó a correr a lado de su hermano, pensando en lo que dijo- Crees que algo pueda cortarlo o en todo caso matarlo?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, esta cosa es nueva, pero no creo que sea invencible- respondió- Podría asegurar que un dragón podría matarlo sin problemas, también un demonio o ángel de alto nivel, incluso nosotros si descubrimos alguna debilidad. Pero… - continuaba, antes de mirar a su hermana- a lo que te refieres es si existe algún arma, que pueda matarlo o mejor dicho, atravesar su piel no? Ya que tu no pudiste- Miya se sonrojo levemente ante la acusación de su hermano, pero no lo negó.

-Sí, es eso lo que quisiera saber- admitió la pelimorada.

-Jejeje, pues… de toda la información sobre armas que se, ya sean legendarias, históricas o de algún cuento, solo podría asegurar de momento a cuatro espadas, que podrían cortarlo sin problemas- menciono haciendo que su hermana lo mire.

-Y cuáles son?- pregunto curiosa la pelimorada, Kai lo miro sonriente, pero burlesco- Oye no te burles!- exclamo.

-Es que es raro, verte interesada en algo de esa manera- dijo divertido el hombre del dúo- pues una de ellas es histórica, la espada existe, se cree que esta en algún punto del continente de los olvidados. Se dice que absorbe el alma de su portador, si no puedes doblegar al demonio que habita dentro de la espada. Lo único que te espera es la muerte, si no tienes lo suficiente para portarla. Se llama Soul Caliburn.- menciono.

-Caliburn?- pregunto sorprendida Miya- pero se supone que esa espada fue… oh! ya veo- menciono dándose cuenta de algo.

-Así es, el nombre real de la espada es Soul Edge, pero el antiguo portador de Caliburn, quiso poseerla. La espada devoro a Caliburn y el alma del portador- informo Kai, haciendo que las sospechas de Miya sean confirmadas- La Soul Edge, se convirtió en Soul Caliburn después de eso- comento- y la Caliburn original ya no existe- finalizo.

-Y cuáles son las otras tres espadas?- pregunto la mujer.

-Pues, después esta la espada del Olimpo, una espada creada y bendecida por el rey de los Dioses Olímpicos. Con la capacidad de matar a un Dios y derrotar a los míticos titanes- comento- pero tú sabes que esa espada solo aparece en los cuentos para niños y no existe- menciono, mientras Miya asentía- Las dos últimas no se sabe si son reales o ficticias- dijo el pelimorado.

-Y esas serian?- pregunto Miya realmente curiosa.

-Rebellion y Yamato, la leyenda cuenta que estas armas pueden cortar lo que sea, y que al igual, que la espada del Olimpo, estas pueden matar a un Dios- menciono Kai- pero si existen o no, nadie lo sabe-

-Y que hace tan especial a esas dos últimas espadas?- pregunto Miya nuevamente.

-Pues según la leyenda, tienen poder demoniaco y están bendecidas por el Dios verdadero- comento, recibiendo un rostro de sorpresa de Miya.

-Eso quiere decir que…- la pelimorada no esperaba escuchar la siguiente información.

-Así es, según la leyenda quien porte esas espadas, tendrán la bendición de Dios y el poder de un Demonio- finalizo Kai.

-Seria increíble ver esas espadas alguna vez- dijo Miya.

-Pues Yamato será la que más te gustara estoy seguro, después de todo se dice que es una Katana- menciono Kai y un tenue brillo aparecieron en los ojos de Miya-(Creo que le di más motivos para que quiera encontrar dichas espadas)- pensó el pelimorado.

Habiendo pasado a la criatura y habiendo recorrido gran parte del camino sin parar, ambos pelimorados estaban a tan solo unos minutos de Nami.

-Que haremos cuando lleguemos?- pregunto Miya.

-Ya te dije, evacuar si es posible, cuando lo rebasamos, esa cosa empezó a correr, por lo que creo que tardara unas horas antes de que llegue, tal vez a la noche- comento Kai- asique, no perdamos tiempo- finalizo. Rápidamente ambos se acercaban a su destino.

* * *

 **Bosques cerca de Nami no kuni**

En el bosque de Nami, se podían apreciar tres personas, estos eran los gennin del equipo 7, que se encontraban entrenando. Kakashi les había dejado algunas instrucciones a seguir, mientras él, se fue junto a Tazuna para cuidarlo.

Sasuke, estaba tratando de escalar un árbol, utilizando su chakra. Cuando Kakashi les mostro parecía fácil, y creyó que sería aun mas fácil, al ver que Sakura y Akari, lo hicieron sin problemas. Al intentarlo, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, hasta ahora solo había alcanzado la mitad del árbol, pero no planeaba rendirse hasta llegar a la punta.

Sakura al haber hecho sin problemas, el ejercicio de control de chakra, Kakashi le dio un libro sobre ninjutsu medico. Según el peliplata, de seguro podría aprender algo con su buen control de chakra.

Akari por su parte, empezó a hacer las katas de su taijutsu. Su madre le había enseñado a ella y a su hermana, uno de los estilos Uzumaki, "Shukketsu Uzumaki". El estilo consistía en aturdir y derribar al enemigo, con movimientos fluidos y constantes, concentrándose exclusivamente en la ofensiva. La regla que su madre le había impuesto para utilizar ese estilo, fue que, lo utilizaran cuando sea solamente necesario.

-AAAAHHHHHHH!- fue el grito del Uchiha, al intentar escalar el árbol utilizando su chakra, para que el resultado fuera el mismo… nuevamente, llegar hasta la mitad del árbol y luego caer al suelo- esto está empezando a hartarme- mascullo el pelinegro.

-Si no lo aprendes, cada vez que utilices un jutsu, puede que gastes mas chakra de lo que necesita- dijo Akari mirando al pelinegro- además no es tan difícil, solo debes encontrar el punto medio en la aplicación del chakra y listo, antes de escalar respira un poco e intenta sentir la cantidad de chakra que pones en tus pies- menciono la pelirroja.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, ya que tu puedes hacerlo sin problemas- refuto el pelinegro.

-Las primeras veces que lo intente, también caí al suelo sabes? Solo intentaba ayudarte, pero si no quieres mi ayuda, ya es tu problema- menciono la pelirroja, antes de volver a practicar sus katas.

-Hpmh!- bufo el pelinegro antes de volver a centrar su atención al árbol. Haciendo lo que su compañera dijo, cerró los ojos e intento sentir la cantidad de chakra que estaba añadiendo a sus pies cuando lo sintió listo- AAAAHHHH!- volvió a empezar una carrera para escalar el árbol, pero no pudo poner ni un solo pie, cuando dos borrones pasaron cerca suyo, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-Pero que!?- exclamo Akari, al ver que el Uchiha había caído sin siquiera poner un pie en el árbol.

-Sasuke-Kun!- exclamo la pelirrosa acercándose al pelinegro, intentando ver si no estaba lastimado.

-Como caíste!- dijo burlona Akari, para luego empezar reír.

-No lo sé, ¿Tropecé?... no- dijo el Uchiha, antes de pararse bruscamente y empezar a correr al pueblo.

-Hey! Adonde crees que vas!- exclamo la pelirroja, empezando a seguir al Uchiha. Sakura no se quedo atrás y también empezó a seguirlos.

-Antes de caer, creo que algo me empujo… no, algo ME empujo y si es así, se dirige a Nami- dijo Sasuke, acelerando el paso. Mientras que Akari y Sakura al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, hicieron lo mismo.

 **Con Kai y Miya**

-Sabes, pudiste esquivarlo- dijo la pelimorada, que se encontraba negando con la cabeza, a la par que seguía corriendo.

-Eso lo sé, pero estamos un poco apurado no crees? Cada segundo cuenta- menciono tranquilo Kai.

-Aun así, no era necesario que lo empujes, solo debías esquivarlo y listo- refuto con el ceño fruncido su hermana.

-No importa… Mira! Allí esta Nami- aviso el hombre. Habiendo llegado al pueblo, ambos dejan de correr y empiezan a caminar, mirando el pueblo.

-Esto es… no pensé que estarían en tan mal estado- dijo Miya, observando que el pueblo de Nami, algunos niños parecían estar días sin comer, otros parecían tener miedo de algo, lo mismo era con los adultos. Las casas tenían daños en las estructuras y la cantidad de personas que estaban en las calles, era mínima, pero todos los que los observaban tenían esa mirada de desconfianza y temor.

-Qué raro, juraría, que Kaa-san dijo que Nami, era un lugar agradable- menciono Kai, mientras seguía su camino.

-Sí, Mito-Kaa-san dijo eso, pero porque ahora es tan… Deprimente- Menciono Miya, siguiendo a su hermano.

Ambos caminaban por el pueblo, intentaron un par de veces hablar con alguien, pero estos los evitaban con un rostro que denotaba miedo. Así estuvieron varios minutos.

-Maldición! Así no podremos evitar, a que esa cosa los lastime cuando llegue- dijo Kai agarrándose de la cabeza.

-Sería mejor buscar a alguien que esté a cargo del pueblo o por lo menos tenga un reconocimiento- dijo Miya, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una dirección.

-Adónde vas?- pregunto Kai.

-Hacia el norte pude observar, que se estaba construyendo un puente. Tal vez encontremos allí a alguien que nos escuche y no se esconda- menciono la pelimorada sin detener su andar.

Kai solo asintió, empezando a seguir a su hermana.

* * *

 **En el puente en construcción**

Kakashi, se encontraba leyendo su librito Icha icha, mientras vigilaba que no le sucediera nada a Tazuna, mientras que este se encontraba trabajando en el puente con su equipo.

-Cuanto falta para que terminen el puente?- pregunto el peliplata, sin quitar la vista de su librito.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo, pues solo unos tres días- contesto Tazuna, sin dejar de trabajar.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que dijo Kakashi.

-Y cuando se supone llegaran tus refuerzos?- pregunto el constructor.

-No lo sé, tal vez hoy a la tarde o en la noche- respondió Hatake, sin despegar la vista del librito con tapa naranja.

-Creo que será mejor tomar un pequeño descanso, para almorzar- dijo el constructor- bien muchachos es todo por ahora, vayan a descansar y vuelvan más tarde!- exclamo el constructor de puentes. Sus hombres empezaron a retirarse del lugar- Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo el viejo.

-Sí creo que será mejor volver, yo iré por mis alumnos- dijo Kakashi- creo que no será necesario- dijo al ver que sus alumnos venían corriendo, acercándose a su posición- Que pasa chicos?- pregunto, el Jounin a sus alumnos.

-Solo venimos a avisar sensei, según Sasuke, algo podría estar dirigiéndose hacia acá- menciono Akari.

-Es así, Sasuke?- pregunto Hatake.

-Hpmh!- bufo el pelinegro- estoy seguro de ello- menciono, mientras se acercaba a su sensei- estoy seguro, que algo me empujo cuando estaba entrenando- comento, con seguridad el Uchiha.

-No te habrás tropezado?- pregunto Kakashi divertido.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-Sasuke-kun no sería tan torpe!- exclamo la pelirrosa, defendiendo al Uchiha.

Mientras el pelinegro, apretó los dientes- no estoy jodiendo Hatake! Algo me empujo!- dijo el Uchiha irritado- y ese algo se dirige hacia aquí!-

-Creo, que debo pedir disculpas por eso- menciono una vos aparte, detrás de ellos.

El equipo 7 y Tazuna dirigieron sus vistas hacia donde provenía, aquella voz, para ver a un hombre musculoso y una hermosa mujer, ambos con pelos morados.

-Mi nombre es Asama Kai y ella es Asama Miya. Y venimos a advertirles y si es posible, que evacuen el lugar- dijo el hombre presentándose.

* * *

 **Konohagakure - Torre Hokage**

-Entonces ustedes harán la misión?- dijo el Yondaime mirando a Zoro y al equipo 12.

-Así es, ganamos el derecho justamente, así que, nosotros seremos los refuerzos- contesto el peliverde.

-Pues, está bien- dijo el Rubio, mientras le entregaba a Zoro un sobre con las indicaciones de la misión- en cuanto a ustedes, si quieren una misión de rango C, tendrán que venir otro día… en estos momentos, ya no hay disponibles- menciono el Hokage, mirando al equipo 11.

-QUE!? ES ENSERIO!- grito Hitomi.

-Ya cálmate Hitomi-san, ellos ganaron, ya no hay nada que hacer- intento calmarle, Sai.

-Enserio Mina-kun, no tienes alguna otra misión de rango C?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Lo siento Kushi-chan, pero no. Todas las misiones rango C, ya fueron tomadas por los Chunnin- contesto.

-Pues… será para la próxima- dijo la Matriarca Uzumaki- vengan vamos a entrenar entonces- ordeno, mientras se retiraba con sus alumnos.

-PERO… PERO…. AAAHH!- la rubia Namikaze-Uzumaki, se agarro de los cabellos y salía del lugar mientras se los estiraba- GANASTE ESTA DOBE, PERO LA PROXIMA SERA MIA!- grito la rubia, después de salir de la habitación.

-Mala perdedora- dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bien, entonces saldrán dentro de una hora - ordeno el Hokage, mientras que solo recibió respuesta de Zoro, los gennin del equipo 12 se mantenían en silencio, intentando no mostrarse hostil hacia el Hokage, aunque Jibril, no tenía problemas y de vez en cuando, le producía un leve escalofrió en Minato.

-Entonces ustedes, vayan a prepararse, que nos encontramos en la entrada de Konoha dentro de…- decía Zoro antes de ser interrumpido por el Hibrido.

-Quince minutos, conociéndote tardaras el otro cuarenta y cinco, para encontrar la entrada- menciono el hibrido.

Minato estallo en carcajada ante esto, mientras que Himari se reía tapando su boca con su mano y Jibril miraba con duda al peliverde.

-…- Zoro no dijo nada, antes de que una venita aparezca en su frente.

 _ **/TOC!/**_

Fue el sonido seco que se escucho, proveniente de la cabeza de Naruto.

-Respeta a tu sensei!- dijo el peliverde mientras se retiraba de la habitación, Naruto lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Himari también se retiro, dejando solos a Minato y a Jibril.

-Acaso no iras con tu equipo- pregunto el Hokage.

-Ufufufufu, no se preocupe por eso Ho-ka-ge-san- dijo Jibril en su tono infantil y dejando fluir su aura, causando un gran escalofrió al Yondaime- Cuídese- dijo sonriente, saliendo por la puerta.

Minato solo se quedo allí, congelado ante el miedo, que le produjo aquella mujer. Mientras las palabras de Jibril, rondaban su mente y sudor empezaba a caer de su frente. Inconscientemente, agarro la pluma que había guardado, de aquella noche.

Como se llego a esto.

Cuando Naruto y ambas mujeres, se encontraron con Zoro, fueron a entregar a Tora. Habiendo completado la misión, fueron a la torre Hokage, para pedir una nueva misión. Pero en el camino se encontraron con el equipo 11, que también iban junto al Hokage, por lo que, fueron juntos allí.

El hibrido y sus chicas, se mantenían hostiles hacia la jounin del equipo 11, y Kushina podía sentirlo. Aunque estos ocultaban muy bien su hostilidad al hablar, la forma en que la miraban y desprendían ese instinto, hizo temblar levemente a la pelirroja. Además de que algunas noches, aquella voz venia a atormentarla.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, resulto ser que ambos equipos querían pedir una misión de rango mayor, pero solo quedaba una y era la misión de refuerzo en Nami. La disputa entre los equipos empezó, aunque solo fue Naruto contra Hitomi. Ambos porque querían dejar de hacer las misiones de rango D.

Como ninguno de los dos llegaba a un acuerdo, se decidieron a hacer una competencia. El que ganaba, haría la misión de refuerzo. Jugaron al "Piedra, Papel o Tijera", el cual Naruto gano, llevándose de manera 'justa', el derecho de hacer la misión. Para que después ocurra ese pequeño momento.

* * *

 **Residencia Sparda**

Naruto y sus chicas, habían llegado a la residencia tranquilamente. Shiro se encontraba en la sala con un rostro pensativo.

-Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo… pero de qué?- decía en un susurro la peliblanca, sin percatarse de la presencia, de el Hibrido y las chicas.

-De que te olvidas Shiro- dijo suave Naruto, mientras ponía su rostro en frente de la albina.

-Eh!?- fue el monosílabo, que pudo decir, al salir de sus pensamientos.

-Es que estabas pérdida en tus pensamientos- dijo Naruto, sonrojando a la mencionada.

-Así es- añadió Himari-Naruto-kun que llevaremos en la misión?- pregunto, llamando la atención de la albina.

-Mision?- pregunto Shiro.

-Sip, iremos a Nami, para refuerzo del equipo 7- contesto el hibrido.

-El país de las Olas?- pregunto la albina nuevamente.

-El mismo, pasa algo?- pregunta esta vez el Hibrido, observando la cara de duda, que ponía la peliblanca.

-Creo que… Onee-san!- llamo Shiro, recibiendo un rostro de asombro por parte del mechidorado y las otras dos mujeres- Que?- pregunto la albina al percatarse de las miradas.

-Es que, es la primera vez que escucho, que llames así a Al-chan- dijo el Hibrido, mientras Jibril y Himari asentían. Shiro se sonrojo un poco ante eso.

-Bueno eso es porque…- decía Shiro avergonzada.

-Que pasa Nee-san?- pregunto Albedo, ingresando en la sala. En ese momento, la ojidorada tenía activado un círculo mágico en su mano, donde se podía apreciar el mapa del continente Shinobi.

-Darling ira a Nami- dijo la peliblanca, zafándose de la situación en la que estaba- no era cerca de allí donde encontraste una gran fluctuación de energía hace algunos días?- pregunto.

-Así es, a unos diez kilómetros de allí, hubo una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca- menciono.

-Pues sería bueno que fuera a investigar no creen?- dijo el Hibrido.

-Si sería bueno, pero la cantidad de energía, es demasiada para que vayas solo- menciono la ojidorada- no sabemos si esa cantidad, fue provocada por una gran cantidad de demonios o solo uno- comento.

-Ya veo y que sugieres?- pregunto Naruto.

-Lleva esto, si puedes ir a investigar, antes de acercarte completamente, pon esto en el suelo- dijo Albedo, mientras le entregaba al hibrido, un rollo con un sello del clan Sparda- una vez hecho eso, Shiro y Yo apareceremos, para también, investigar y ayudar si hay problemas- dijo la pelinegra

-Este… bien- menciono- si eso es todo… pues- Naruto se acerco y dio un beso a las hermanas- tengo que prepararme- dijo mientras subía al segundo piso, Himari fue la única que subió detrás de él.

-Tú no iras a prepararte?- pregunto curiosa Shiro, viendo que Jibril no había subido.

-No es necesario!- dijo sonriente la ángel- por cierto, que es lo que olvidas?- pregunto.

-Sobre eso… jeje intento recordar- respondió la albina, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Albedo solo negó antes de volver a la habitación en donde estaba antes de ser llamada- Estas olvidando visitar a Kaa-san- dijo en un susurro la pelinegra.

Jibril solo se sentó, en uno de los sofás, esperando a que su Máster baje, además de estar pensando en la misión y sobre la investigación que intentaría hacer Naruto. La ángel empezó a recordar los días en que conoció a Naruto sacándole una risita, para luego recordar las palabras que Elohim había dicho antes de que ella vaya en busca del Heredero

 _-La vida del heredero, no será la mejor, vivirá constantes traiciones, los que viven a su alrededor, siempre serán objetivos a asesinar. Su vida podrá llegar a ser dolorosa, pero depende de las personas que estén a su lado para que sea feliz. Cuando lo encuentres, cuento contigo para que lo protejas, lo cuides y le des el amor que necesite. Tal vez puedan haber otros, pero confió en que tu, igual no te apartaras de su lado, solo protégelo de quien trate de acercarse con malas intenciones. También está su camino. Si elige destruir todo, tu síguelo, si elige ser un héroe, tu sigue a su lado. Esa es la misión que te encomiendo, ante la promesa que le hice a él. Y esa es la razón, del porque te bendigo con mi sangre, así tu nunca podrás caer, a pesar de las acciones que tomes.-_

-Al principio fue por mi misión, pero ahora…- dijo Jibril en un susurro, mientras dirigía su mano hacia su pecho, justo sobre su corazón- quiero protegerlo, no por mi misión, si no porque yo quiero- volvió a decir en un susurro, mientras recuerdos de los momentos que paso con el hibrido surcaban su mente.

Naruto bajo del segundo piso vestido con una gabardina negra de cola dividida, una remera blanca debajo, unos pantalones negros de cuero y botas. Tenía las mangas de su gabardina remangadas hasta el codo, dejando ver su Devil Bringer, que brillaba tenuemente, a pesar de ser de un color oscuro.

Himari también bajo con un Kimono de batalla de color granate, unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas de combate, además de mantener a "Colmillo" junto a ella.

-Bien, están listas?- pregunto Naruto, saliendo por la puerta.

-Hai!- dijeron ambas, mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la residencia y salían por la misma.

-Suerte Darling!- dijo la peliblanca, mientras despedía al mechidorado, antes de volver a poner un rostro pensativo- Bien que es lo que tengo que recordar que era tan importante... Mouuu- decía Shiro, mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a sentarse en la sala intentando recordar algo.

* * *

 **Entrada de Konoha**

Tal y como dijo Naruto, hacia más de treinta minutos que estaban esperando a Zoro y el Jounin aun no aparecía. Además de que ya habían pasado el horario de salida.

-Jejejeje y después se queja- decía el peliblanco, mientras miraba la aldea estando recostado por el marco de la gran entrada.

-A quien esperan?- pregunto uno de los guardias de la entrada. Era Kotetsu.

-Pues a Zoro, tenemos que hacer una misión y ya va cinco minutos tarde- contesto el hibrido.

-Zoro? No es un Jounin de pelo verde?- pregunto Izumo esta vez.

-Ese es, por que lo dices?- pregunto Himari, mirando al guardia.

-Está por allá- dijo Izumo, señalando hacia fuera de la aldea y a lo lejos se podía ver a un hombre de pelos verdes, alejándose lentamente, mientras parecía mirar a los lados- como salió de la aldea sin pasar por aquí?- se pregunto el guardia.

-Zoro- Nombro el Hibrido en un suspiro, empezando a caminar hacia su sensei.

-Gracias por avisarnos- agradecía educadamente Himari.

Jibril solo paso de largo con un rostro pensativo y levemente preocupado.

Cuando se acercaron al peliverde, Naruto empezó a escuchar el murmullo de su Jounin Sensei.

-Entrada de la aldea?... Entrada de la Aldea?... este lugar estaba aquí antes?- murmullaba el peliverde.

-La entrada está a unos doscientos metros detrás- dijo una voz detrás de Zoro.

-Gracias!- dijo el peliverde, dándose la vuelta. Solo para ver al hibrido, con una sonrisa entre irritada y divertida- Solo eres tu-

-Al diablo, mejor sigamos, ya estamos fuera de la aldea- dijo el hibrido.

-Enserio?- pregunto el peliverde, Naruto solo asintió, mientras se frotaba la frente.

En segundos Jibril y Himari alcanzaron a los dos Hombres. Ambas se pusieron a lado de Naruto, pero Jibril aun mantenía una expresión pensativa y preocupada.

-Bien, al fin una misión fuera de la aldea!- dijo alegre el Hibrido.

-Jejejeje si al fin una misión decente, o eso espero- dijo Zoro.

Y así, el equipo 12 empezó su marcha, hacia Nami no Kuni planeando llegar para el anochecer, sin saber lo que esperaba en el lugar.

En un momento dado Jibril se detuvo abruptamente, mirando hacia el frente y llamando la atención de todos.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo la ángel, pero el rostro preocupado de la ángel, hacía dudar a Naruto y los demás.

-Estás segura?- volvió a preguntar.

Jibril solo asintió, haciendo que todos retomaran su camino, pero-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)- fue el pensamiento de la Ángel, antes de dirigir su vista hacia el hibrido, preocupándose aun más-(Un muy mal presentimiento)- volvió a pensar.

* * *

 **Hooooolleeeeeee….. KISAWEA! Quetal! Mis hermosos y maravillosos lectores!**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!...**

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo YA… los personajes Cannon de Naruto no los describiré mas. Osea que si aparece por ejemplo… Nagato… no le dare una descripción grafica completa, solo lo básico o ni siquiera lo describiré… el motivo es simple, si están en la sección de Naruto, es porque conocen el anime Naruto… y consecuentemente sus personajes… describiré a los personajes cannon, siempre y cuando yo les haga un cambio eso es todo lo que queria avisar.**

 **Otra cosa. La criatura es el Berserker de Gears of War… y el tormento que mencione es del Juego Dead Space 2. Felicidades Piratadelamuertesombria, lo has pillao. Y como premio, toma un Snicker.**

 **Ahora a los Reviews… Hell Yea… No hagan bardo por favor…**

 **fazEvU: Gracias, es genial que te haya gustado… y sobre tu pregunta, si es hipócrita… pero aun falta para que se le caiga la máscara. Y Hitomi, con el tiempo.**

 **Igualmente, Feliz navidad atrazado y prospero año nuevo XD…**

 **Kira-uzu: Gracias man! Enserio viejo… y sobre la actualización seguida… se hace lo que se puede. Gracias de nuevo y aquí tienes un nuevo cap… por cierto feliz año nuevo. Y feliz navidad… atrasado. Jajaja**

 **Zero Gawain: Continue.**

 **Aten92: Que bien viejo, y cuando se enteren las hermanas Uzumaki, pues aun falta realmente (Estoy pensando que desmadre añadir XD) aunque ya tengo lo básico.**

 **Y si, Jibril no estará tan encima de Minato, pero causara bastante daño, cada vez que torture, tal vez psicologica, como física jejeje.**

 **Y sobre las alianzas, jajaja si… no se dejara manipular y sus prometidas UUUUHHHHHH harán llover sangre si se pasan e listas. jajaja**

 **Eso lo veremos dentro de unos cuantos cap hacia adelante.**

 **Gracias viejo y aquí tienes**

 **P.D.: Feliz navidad atrasado y Feliz año nuevo… pásala bien viejo.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias man… see digamosle asi, aunque solo Minato por puerco…. Kushina se dejo seducir por la voz de su marido y termino aceptando.. puede tener chance puede….lo del Haki… no se viejo tengo que pensarlo, ya se me paso por la mente varias veces. Y Mihakw no esta en el fic, se me ocurrió ponerlo pero no… será otro personaje, pelirrojo y del mismo nivel que Taka no me Dracule… también de One Piece.**

 **Y lo de Fem Kyubi… no Kurama es y será hombre… pero… no dije que no habría un segundo Kuybi o mejor dicho Kitsune de nueve colas… Kurama es una masa de chakra con consciencia y alma… pero solo eso, no puede morir. Creado a partir del Juubi. En cambio, que pasaría si existiera un Kyubi no Kitsune de Carne y Hueso, con un alma fija y cuerpo no creado, por una gran masa de energía?.**

 **Feliz año nuevo! Y feliz navidad atrazado jajajaja.**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias man, y si cada vez se complican mas y mas… aquí tienes el cap.**

 **UltronFatalis: Gracias viejo, y jajaja see puede, puede ser. Pero dentro del top, tal vez fuera, pero el top ya lo tengo formado. Aquí tienes otro cap… Feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo jejeje.**

 **Alexander1993: jejeje no intente que produciera eso, pero wow?... al parecer aun le tienes estima a kushina jajaja. Y no viejo, pero no porque no se haga publico saldrán impunes, no te preocupes. Y sep, pero para ese momento, ambos disque padres deben de cometer un error. El odio de Naruto ya esta, pero el no es de esos que explota y putea porque si. Aunque el ya tiene odio hacia Minato y Kushina.**

 **Y aquí tienes el cap… saludos.**

 **Loquin:Jajajajaj aquí tienes el cap viejo XD… y bue, al menos uno de ellos ya no tiene chance.**

 **Gracias man y hasta la próxima.**

 **Emi92: jejeje si, gracias y bueno, aquí ienes el cap espero lo disfrutes… y sobre la pelea. Muchas gracias.**

 **P.D.: Gracias enserio.**

 **P.D.D.: Igualmente que la pases bien.**

 **P.D.D.D.: lee hasta el final ;)**

 **ShuMaGoKurama: Y eso que fue lo mas leve de parte de Jibril. Gracias y ella aun falta, pero ya esta confirmado su aparición. Albedo fue a ver a su Madre. En DEAD SPACE2 … y si… duele saber que solo seria utilizado como juguete.**

 **Y serán de… cantidad. Jajaja no sabria decirte, primero fue 16, luego 21, luego 25 y ahora 23… va en constante cambio. Jeje.**

 **Igualmente, y que la pases bien con toda tu familia viejo.**

 **Guest (Piratadelamuertesombria): Jajajaja sii en cel es mas fácil jajajaja. Y si viejo, es un Necromorpho… pero aquí será un experimento, de alguien y no será del Sannin de las serpientes. Aquí tienes el cap man, hasta la próxima.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias, y lo estuve planeando bastante. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **Homicidal Liu: XD, si yo se de que hablas…**

 **Pues tienes razón compañero ahora si es odio lo que tiene dentro.**

 **Jajajaja y Shini-chan, aparecerá dentro de unos cap mas adelante… pero si ya estamos cerca.**

 **Jajajaja pues los niveles entre los del top, es casi parejo todos, pero cada uno destaca nuevamente, por eso el top, aunque los tres primeros rebasan y por mucho. Y si, Miya puede ser un demonio cuando quiere jejeje.**

 **Y si viejo, Tier Harribel jojojo… XD.**

 **LoL, es peli-castaño… es Tatsumi jajajajaja.**

 **-Pone un rostro comprensivo- yo se lo que se siente.**

 **Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap… hasta la próxima… y Felices fiestas.**

 **Guest: XD puede ser que no, o tal vez si… es cuestión de saber o simplemente buscar… pero no te preocupes, solo dejame en tus comentarios tus dudas, sobre algún elemento en el fic, que no conoscas y en el siguiente cap te lo explico.**

 **Naru98: grax man… y aquí tienes otro.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Realmente es difícil escribirlo, intentando no salir mucho del argumento que se tiene planeado y de la línea del canon que se utiliza… Gracias por el elogio.**

 **Minato, bueno, el solo pensaba en proteger a las próximas grandes ninjas de la aldea, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **Y sobre los temas maritales… si es ella a quien planeo utilizar… a Sarashiki Tatenashi le planeo otra historia dentro, ya que tiene una hermana gemela si no me equivoco. Por lo que se verá a las hermanas Tatenashi en un futuro. Sobre Yugito o Samui… sabes… me gustan los gatos.**

 **Jejeje y eso que no será el último, falta el primer encuentro entre Zoro y Naruto, este vendría a ser su tercer encuentro. Y bueno, sobre los del top. Pues recuerda que son gente que no utiliza chakra, magia, youki, touki, etc. Por lo que si, pueden llegar a aparecer.**

 **Jejeje Akari y Himari como amigas, se podría armar la grande no crees? Y digamos, que Naruto no odia a las hermana Namikaze-Uzumaki, solo a los padres… pero si, podría utilizar eso como boleto, para acercarse al hibrido.**

 **Jejejeje soy yo, o todos queremos a FemShinigami, aunque he de admitir, que las veces que me imagino a la diosa de la muerte, pues… jejeje Jiraiya estaría orgulloso de mí.**

 **Y no… enserio viejo, aunque lo tomes como unas vacaciones y una manera de suavizar el tema laboral, que te recuperes pronto, a nadie le agrada estar mal de la salud, ya sea física o psicológicamente. Aunque también, se agradece, como dices, el poder pasar las fiestas con la familia.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap compañero y hasta la próxima… y no el Tormento es el de Dead Space 2.**

 **Felices Fiestas, que lo pases bien y que te recuperes pronto… hasta la próxima… Lee hasta mi post data :)**

 **Ferchu Cruz: Jajajaja no te preocupes, no lo dejare, puede que tarde, pero NO lo dejare.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap. Y Saludos.**

 **XxReyxX: jejejeje falta todavía, para ese momento. Y sobre el odio, si los tiene viejo, ahora si. La paliza… jajajaja… ya. Ya. Solo sigue sintonizado jajaja.**

 **SoloPasabaPorAqui: si viejo, si te preguntas, por que algo tan debil como parte de los grande jefes que Naruto luchara… jejeje solo te dire, investiga bien su nivel de poder… tal vez en el juego no lo mostro completamente, pero a decir verdad, esa "Bestia" es algo sumamente poderoso. Ya que Cole, tuvo que ver la forma de quitarle sus poderes, suicidándose en el acto. Es por eso que lo elegi, para cerca de los finales. De algún arco, no necesariamente del ultimo.**

 **E.N.D: jajaja see. Y como dices tendrá que hacer grandes meritos… y digamos, que el Haki del Rey y los demás Haki's están en un momento de analizis, aun no se si implementarlos.**

 **Sobre Erza, pues utilizemos a la Erza de Edoras, a mi me agrada mas KnigthWalker, que Scarlet. Perdón viejo si no te agrada la decisión, pero ella ya estaba en la lista mucho antes.**

 **Nop no será manipulado para nada… y si como dices, si alguien llegara a entrar pues… cof…cof… Mei… cof… cof… seria, asi como la portadora de la dos colas.**

 **Y gracias man, igualmente, que la pases bien y felices fiestas…**

 **Fin de todossssss los Reviews je je je… si fueron bastante esta vez.**

 **Bieeeen dejare esto aquí, para que lean.**

 **Tessaiga o Colmillo de acero: Inuyasha**

 **Rebellion/ Yamato: Devil may Cry.**

 **Los Grimm: Son del Juego Resistance.**

 **Los Vanguardia: Son del Juego Devil May Cry 3**

 **El "S5" o Lambent Berserker: Es del juego Gears of War 3**

 **Los Perros Errantes: Son del CoD Black Ops 1 Zombie.**

 **El tormento: Es de Dead Space 2**

" **La Bestia": Es de InFamous 2**

 **Red Death (Dragón Maligno): Es de la película Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón**

 **Soul Caliburn: es del juego Soul Caliburn**

 **Laquesis: Es la hermana del destino de God of War 2**

 **Cestus de Nemea: Es un Arma de God of War 3**

 **La espada del Olimpo: es de God of War en si.**

 **Y aun falta elementos y personajes de Marvel, algunos de DC (NO SUPERMAN, odio este personaje que te restriega la bandera estadounidense por la cara cada dos por tres), capcom, atari, diversos animes/mangas y más.**

 **A algunos de los personajes no los pongo de donde los saco, ya que es cuestión de poner sus nombres y aparecen con señor Google, eso solo con los personajes Cross… si es un Oc pues bueno, yo soy su creador jeje.**

 **Pues eso seria todo, si me olvido de algo, lo pondré en el próximo cap…**

 **Sin mas que decir…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: QUE TENGAN UNAS FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE LA PASEN GENIAL. LES DESEA CON TODO EL CORAZON MDRC97… HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

 **Anochecer - Nami no kuni - Hogar de Tazuna**

Después de haber escuchado la historia de ambos pelimorados, Kakashi estaba pensando en cómo actuar ahora. El peliplata creía la historia, de que una criatura no humana, se estaba acercando al pueblo y que podría causar daños a los habitantes. En cambio todos los demás que se encontraban en el lugar, estaban con dudas en su cabeza.

-Entonces, dicen que esa cosa, viene hacia aquí?- dijo Tazuna incrédulo, mientras ambos pelimorados asentían.

-Así es, y si no evacuan rápido, es posible que haya muchos heridos, si no es que, muertos- dijo Kai, mirando fijamente al constructor.

-Pero no podemos irnos, no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir- menciono Tsunami, que también se encontraba en la Sala.

-Podrían ir a Konoha!- dijo Akari, pero Kakashi empezó a negar.

-No, konoha no tiene el suficiente espacio, para albergar a todo un pueblo. Tal vez a unos quince o veinte, pero a todo este pueblo, es imposible- menciono el Sharingan Kakashi, bajando los ánimos de la pelirroja.

-Pero…- quiso apoyar la pelirrosa Haruno.

-Pero nada, Konoha no tiene espacio para tantos habitantes- dijo Kakashi, interrumpiendo a Sakura.

-No podrán hacer nada de todas formas- dijo una voz femenina aparte. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia las escaleras del lugar, para ver a una joven de unos 16 años, casi idéntica a Tsunami. Cuerpo delgado, con un busto copa C, y cadera ancha, una altura no más de los 1.65, siendo más pequeña que Akari. Cabello negro largo y ojos marrones. Estaba vestida con un manga larga azul, y debajo de esta llevaba una remera celeste, unos shorts ajustados que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas y sandalias azules.

-Porque dices eso?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Si esa cosa que dicen no nos mata, entonces Gato lo hará!- respondió con odio y enojo la joven.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Tsunami intentando calmar a su hija.

-Pero Onee-chan tiene razón- dijo otra voz más pequeña, que provenía detrás de la joven. La de un niño.

-Izumi, Inari. Basta!- dijo Tsunami, intentando calmar a sus hijos.

-No!- exclamo la joven de nombre Izumi- ya no hay esperanza en este lugar. Aunque Ojii-san acabe el puente, que nos asegura de que Gato nos dejara de molestar!- exclamo molesta- ahora está, esta cosa que viene para acá-

Kai miraba tranquilamente a ambos, hijo e hija de Tsunami- Sabes niña- dijo el pelimorado llamando la atención de la muchacha- la esperanza es lo último que debes perder- menciono, Miya empezó a asentir- Si este… Gato… es el problema, habrá alguien que se encargue de esa persona. Puedo ser yo, como puede ser ella- menciono el pelimorado, mientras señalaba a Sakura.

-Yo!?- dijo la aludida sorprendida.

-Solo es metafórico- le comento Akari.

-El punto es que, habrá alguien que luchara contra él, para derrocarlo- continuo Miya- la tiranía siempre existirá, así como siempre, habrá alguien que luche contra ella- dijo la pelimorada.

-Ya hubo alguien que lucho contra Gato, y ahora está muerto- dijo Inari, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada- USTEDES NO SABEN NADA!- grito el pequeño repentinamente, antes de salir corriendo hacia fuera de la casa.

-Ototo!- exclamo la joven, saliendo detrás del pequeño.

-Izumi! Inari!- exclamo preocupada Tsunami intentando salir del lugar, siendo detenida por Kai.

-Yo iré por ellos, se hace de noche y es posible que esa criatura este rondando ya por aquí- dijo el pelimorado.

-Por favor tráelos de vuelta- le suplico Tsunami.

-Es un hecho- contesto Kai, saliendo del lugar.

-Que les paso, que son tan negativos?- pregunto el peliplata, todos excepto Tazuna, dirigieron su atención a Tsunami.

Tazuna agarro una botella de Sake, que tenía cerca de él y le dio un trago- Vieron a su padre morir frente a sus ojos y su ejecutor fue nada menos que Gato y sus hombres- dijo el viejo. Tsunami bajo la cabeza triste.

-Eso, habrá sido muy doloroso- dijo la Haruno.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza, el también había visto morir a su padre a manos de otro Uchiha llamado Shisui. Y Sasuke también hubiese muerto si su hermano no intervenía. Si no fuera por el apoyo de su hermano y su madre, el hubiese seguido el camino de la venganza. Pero ahora solo quiere hacerse fuerte en honor a su padre.

-Yo sé lo que sienten- menciono el Uchiha- pero hay veces en las que es mejor, dejar el pasado atrás aunque duela y seguir adelante- comento. Todos guardaron silencio después de eso, algunos por la sorpresa de que Sasuke dijera algo así y otros por darle la razón al Uchiha.

* * *

 **Bosques cerca de Nami no Kuni**

Inari seguía corriendo a través del bosque, llegando a un pequeño claro. Acercándose y mirando las cristalinas aguas pudo ver su reflejo, con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Porque te fuiste Tou-chan- dijo el pequeño empezando a llorar y a tallarse los ojos. Unos brazos lo envolvieron por detrás.

-A mí también me duele- dijo una voz femenina, que resultaba ser su hermana.

-Onee-chan!- exclamo el pequeño, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su hermana sin dejar de llorar. Estuvieron así varios minutos, mientras que el reflejo de la luna empezaba a notarse en las cristalinas aguas.

-Como me encontraste?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Este es el lugar donde tú y Otou-san siempre venían- dijo con una pequeña risita Izumi.

-Este era nuestro lugar secreto- menciono el pequeño.

Ambos estuvieron así, sentados en el césped abrazado, Inari sintiendo la protección de su hermana e Izumi, consolando a su pequeño hermano.

Cerca de allí se encontraba Kai mirando la interacción de los hermanos, sintiendo nostalgia- je creo que estarán bien- dijo el hombre empezando a retirarse, pero el grito de ambos hermanos lo puso en alerta nuevamente. Dirigiendo su atención, pudo ver a la criatura a unos metros, estar gruñéndoles a ambos- No en mi turno!- exclamo con fuerza el pelimorado, haciendo aparecer sus guanteletes, corriendo hacia la criatura con la intención de golpearlo.

La exclamación de Kai llamo la atención de la criatura, que dirigió su atención hacia el pelimorado, a pesar de no tener ojos.

Kai dio un leve salto y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de la criatura. Aquella cosa solo retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de intentar atacar con sus puños al pelimorado.

Kai puso sus brazos en forma de equis y detuvo el golpe, pero la presión que ejercía la criatura era bastante, que empezaba a empujar al hombre.

-Ustedes que hacen aquí todavía! Corran!- exclamo Kai, mirando al niño y a la joven, que aun seguían en el lugar congelados por el miedo- Maldita sea! CORRAN!- Grito.

Los hermanos se estremecieron un poco ante el grito del hombre, pero acataron la orden. Levantándose rápidamente empezaron a correr. Pero la criatura había agarrado a Kai de la cabeza y lo había lanzado en la misma dirección que los hermanos.

-KYYYAAA!- fue el grito de Izumi, al sentir el cuerpo de Kai, chocar con la de ella. Pelimorado y pelinegra, salieron despedidos varios metros hacia adelante.

-ONEE-CHAN!- grito Inari con terror, al ver a su hermana en el suelo. El grito del pequeño atrajo la atención de aquella criatura, que gruño antes de empezar a correr en su dirección. El pequeño empezó a correr de la criatura, pero a unos metros tropezó quedando expuesto, y con la criatura acercándose a él, a gran velocidad. Inari empezó a llorar.

El lanzamiento había dejado un poco aturdido al pelimorado y el impacto dejo de la misma forma a la pelinegra. Ambos empezaron a levantarse para luego dirigir su atención hacia el pequeño. Kai intento levantarse rápidamente, para luego caer con una rodilla en el suelo, realmente estaba mareado, aquella cosa golpeaba duro. Izumi por su parte, miraba con terror, como aquella cosa, se acercaba hacia su hermanito, con la intención de acabar con su vida.

La imagen parecía moverse de manera lenta, Kai a pesar de estar aturdido, comenzando una carrera para salvar al chico, Izumi llorando y con un rostro lleno de desesperación. Y aquella criatura a unos metros de Inari, a punto de acabar con la vida del pequeño.

Kai paro su carrera ya que volvió a caer de rodillas, bajo su cabeza, viendo que no podría llegar a tiempo e Izumi seguía llorando, con su rostro desesperado. Inari solo miro a su hermana, antes de sonreír.

-Los quiero, Okaa-chan, Onee-chan, Ojii-san y a ti también Otou-san- dijo el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de estar llorando, su hermana lo oyó, igual que Kai que no pudo reprimir una mueca de enojo por no poder salvar al niño. Inari solo cerró los ojos esperando su final.

-No, por favor no, que alguien lo ayude… Por favor!.. INARI!- grito con desesperación la pelinegra.

 _ **/Tap!/Cruck!/Crack!/Crash!/**_

El sonido del suelo romperse y el impactar de algo, se escucho, antes de que una gran cantidad de polvo se levante en el lugar, tapando a la criatura y a Inari.

-Maldita sea!- dijo frustrado Kai, mientras hacía chocar su guanteletes contra el suelo, quebrando un poco el mismo.

-N-N-Nooo- dijo con un hilillo de voz a la par que tartamudeaba Izumi, sin dejar de llorar.

De entre el polvo, un brillo oscuro se empezó a apreciar, mientras el polvo empezó a asentarse, dejando ver la escena. La criatura estaba siendo empujada con gran dificultad por una gran mano etérea, con forma demoniaca. Un muchacho con gabardina negra estaba dándoles la espalda a todos, además de parecer el creador de aquel extraño brazo, e Inari detrás del muchacho con gabardina, sano y salvo, mientras mantenía una expresión de sorpresa.

El suelo donde estaban los tres, Inari, el joven y la criatura. Estaba completamente dañado, además de que las piernas del joven estaban hundidas unos centímetros en la tierra.

-Hey! niño- dijo el muchacho con gabardina, ladeando su cabeza y mirando a Inari. Dejando ver sus ojos verdes y un mechon dorado, entre sus cabellos blancos. Su rostro demostraba esfuerzo- Parar a esta cosa no es fácil sabes, que te parece si sales de aquí- dijo suavemente. Inari asintió lentamente, antes de salir corriendo junto a su hermana, que lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Ustedes dos, regresen a su casa- ordeno Kai, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al muchacho, Izumi e Inari, acataron la orden- quien eres?- pregunto.

-Antes de presentarnos, podrías ayudarme con esta cosa- dijo el mechidorado, señalando a la criatura.

Haciendo fuerza, la mano etérea empuja a la criatura desestabilizándola, en eso Kai aprovecha y le golpea con los guanteletes en el pecho, haciendo que la criatura esta vez salga derrapando varios metros hacia atrás, antes de caer por culpa de su propio peso.

- ***Silbido*** Esa cosa realmente es fea, pero esa fuerza que posee, demonios!- dijo el mechidorado respirando con pesadez.

-Créeme que se de primera mano su fuerza- dijo Kai mientras miraba a la criatura- y bien… quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Oye… si quieres saber el nombre de otro, tienes que presentarte primero, es educación básica- dijo burlón el mechidorado.

-Jejejeje me agradas… soy Asama Kai- se presento el pelimorado.

-Naruto Sparda- se presento el mechidorado, sorprendiendo levemente a Kai por el apellido. Que empezó a observar más detenidamente al muchacho, percatándose del brazo demoniaco que poseía.

-De casualidad… no eres un hibrido?- pregunto el pelimorado, Naruto solo levanto una ceja.

-Preguntas al final de la pelea- dijo Naruto, antes de señalar a la criatura- ahora tenemos un fenómeno que matar- menciono, mientras invocaba a Rebellion.

-Linda espada, a mi hermana le gustaría seguro- dijo Kai, observando la espada de Naruto, antes de dirigir su vista hacia la criatura- pero como dices, ahora tenemos un fenómeno que matar-

Aquella criatura, se empezó a levantar, y empezó a rugir como si estuviera enojado. Encorvándose la criatura, toma una gran bocanada de aire, antes de lanzar un gran rugido al cielo.

-Eso fue lo que creo?- pregunto Naruto, a su nuevo conocido.

-Así es… esa cosa- Kai frunció el ceño- llamo a refuerzos-

Ambos hombres, se posicionaron para atacar. Hasta que Naruto, apunto a la criatura con su espadón.- Fenomeno!- exclamo el mechidorado, antes de sonreír de manera macabra- Te haremos pedazos!- exclamo con aun más fuerza, lanzándose al ataque. Kai sonrió antes de hacer lo mismo. Empezando la batalla, contra el "S5".


	16. A2 Chapter 13

**Anochecer – Entrada a Nami no Kuni**

-Llegamos? Enserio esto es Nami?- pregunto el mechidorado, mientras miraba el pobre lugar.

-Al parecer, alguien estuvo trabajando duro- dijo Zoro- el lugar, no era así, la última vez que vine. Esto fue provocado- dijo el peliverde.

-Ya veo, por el momento creo que sería mejor, encontrar al equipo siete- Recomendó el mechidorado, mientras miraba el deprimente lugar- quien buscaría, la desgracia para este lugar? Que ganaría?- se preguntaba el portador de Rebellion.

-Aunque no lo creas- empezó Zoro, mientras caminaba por el pueblo- este lugar, es objetivo de muchos bandidos y traficantes- menciono- Para los bandidos, pues intentarían controlar el lugar, por su salida al Mar- comentaba el peliverde- para los traficantes, pues aquí, no hay una aduana adecuada, por lo que, pueden pasar sus mercancías sin problema alguno- finalizo.

-Ya, pero aun así, porque produjo esto?- pregunto el mechidorado, señalizando el mal estado de las cosas.

-Pues es simple, quien quiera que lo hizo, necesitaba controlar a los habitantes del lugar, y que mejor manera que producir la pobreza y por lo que veo, infundir miedo- comento, mientras miraba a algunos habitantes, esconderse en sus casas.

-Nadie merece vivir de esta forma- dijo el mechidorado, con una mueca de enojo.

-Máster... usted podría ayudarlos- menciono la Ángel, llamando la atención del grupo.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Himari, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-Pues, es simple. Si lo que dice Zoro-san es cierto, solo debe devolver a la vida este lugar, trayendo devuelta la confianza en los pueblerinos- menciono- y que mejor manera que matando, al perpetrador detrás de todo esto- finalizo.

-Tal vez tenga razón- señalizo Zoro, mientras miraba a la Ángel- tal vez si matas, al que provoco esto, traigas de nuevo la confianza en las personas de este lugar- comento mientras asentía.

-Pues bien entonces- dijo Naruto- será una misión secundaria, después de ayudar en el lio que se metió el equipo siete. Además de que tengo otra cosa que hacer mientras estemos aquí- menciono, mientras Himari y Jibril, asentían, entendiendo a que se refería Naruto.

-Vale entonces- dijo el peliverde- ahora... cuál era el lugar, donde el equipo siete se está hospedando- menciono, mientras el mechidorado, se palmeaba el rostro.

-Estas diciéndome, que no sabes cuál es el lugar donde se hospeda el equipo siete?- dijo Naruto, mirando a su sensei con un rostro en blanco.

-Pues la carta que me dio el Hokage no lo decía- menciono Zoro.

-Están por allí- dijeron Himari y Jibril, mientras caminaban en una dirección en específica.

-Como lo saben?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Himari-chan es una Nekomata, puede sentir la esencia de las personas. Mientras que Jibril, puede detectar el aura en un amplio radio a su alrededor- informo Naruto, a su sensei.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo el peliverde.

El equipo 12 estaba acercándose al lugar donde Himari y Jibril estaban dirigiendo, era una pequeña casa, cerca de un puente en construcción. A lo lejos el equipo, pudo ver a un pequeño niño salir del lugar llorando, siendo seguido por una joven, que parecía estar en igual condición que el pequeño, ambos se habían adentrado en el bosque. Después de unos segundos un hombre más grande sale del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la misma dirección en la que fueron, aquel niño y aquella joven, llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Iré a recorrer los alrededores un momento- dijo el mechidorado.

-Te acompañare Máster- dijo Jibril, que había obtenido extrañamente, un rostro preocupado. Cosa que Naruto noto.

-No te preocupes estaré bien. Solo iré a recorrer, tu ve con Himari-chan y Zoro-sensei- dijo el mechidorado, yendo en la misma dirección del hombre. Jibril no había cambiado su expresión en ningún momento.

Naruto empezó a alejarse de su equipo, adentrándose en el bosque, yendo a "Recorrer" el lugar.

Jibril, en cambio tenía dudas, para seguir la orden de Naruto, pero igual lo hizo. El equipo 12 llego a la casa, encontrándose con un serio equipo 7, un anciano borracho y a dos mujeres que no conocían.

* * *

 **Bosque cerca de Nami no Kuni - noche**

-Bah! Donde mierda se han metido- dijo el mechidorado, que estaba buscando al pequeño y a la joven. Y también al hombre, pero en menor medida. Un grito llamo la atención del mechidorado, que empezó a ir lentamente en dirección de aquel sonido.

-ONEE-CHAN!- fue el grito agudo, que escucho el hibrido. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a correr hacia la dirección dónde provino el grito.

Atravesando un gran arbusto, pudo fijarse en la escena que tenía enfrente. El hombre que vio salir de la casa, de rodillas en el suelo, con una extraña expresión entre enojo y mareo, aquella joven, que se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva, y al pequeño niño expuesto a una criatura extraña, que parecía querer arrollarlo.

Sin tiempo que perder, Naruto dejo fluir su Youki y Chakra al mismo tiempo, y los añadió a sus piernas, lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra aquella criatura.

-No, por favor no, que alguien lo ayude… Por favor!.. INARI!- grito con desesperación la pelinegra.

A pocos centímetros, de que aquella criatura arrolle al niño, Naruto invoca su Devil Arm, y utilizando la velocidad que poseía, empuja unos centímetros a la criatura y lo ataja, antes de que la onda de choque, por el impacto y la velocidad en la que iba, levante una gran cantidad de polvo, además de resquebrajar y dañar un poco el terreno a su alrededor.

 _ **/Tap!/Cruck!/Crack!/Crash!/**_

La criatura, seguía ejerciendo presión en su empuje, pero el mechidorado, no cedió, añadiendo más energía, aumento el poder en su Devil Arm. A consecuencia de que, la criatura seguía haciendo fuerza, las piernas de Naruto se hundieron levemente en la tierra.

Por la energía que estaba utilizando, el brillo de su Devil Bringer y su Devil Arm, aumentaron, a pesar de ser, de un color oscuro.

El polvo empezaba a asentarse y allí, Naruto con esfuerzo mantenía a la criatura, quieta en un lugar. Ladeando la cabeza, observa que había llegado a tiempo, y que atrás de él, se encontraba el pequeño, sano y salvo.

Intentando sonreír para calmar al sorprendido niño, solo le había salido una mueca que denotaba esfuerzo- Hey! Niño- dijo con voz suave- Parar a esta cosa no es fácil sabes, que te parece si sales de aquí-

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _Las almas grandes, se inician por sí mismas"_

 _-Proclo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: El caer de un Príncipe.**

 **Bosques de Nami no Kuni**

 _ **/Crash/Crash/Crash!/**_

El sonido de varios árboles romperse, se escucho, antes de que el mechidorado, salga de entre los troncos destrozados, con una expresión de molestia y desorientación.

-Esa mierda, golpea fuerte- decía el hibrido, llevando una mano en la cabeza.

Hace ya unos minutos, que Kai y Naruto, empezaron la batalla contra el 'S5' y decir que era una batalla fácil, es una completa mentira. En esos simples minutos, se dieron cuenta de dos cosas, la fuerza y resistencia descomunal de aquella criatura y que la espada de Naruto, para sorpresa de Kai, producía cortes leves en la criatura, aunque estos se regeneraban en cuestión de segundos, para molestia de ambos hombres.

Naruto, había recibido un golpe de aquella criatura, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo en el estado que se encontraba ahora y en estos momentos, Kai estaba evadiendo, algunos golpes del 'S5', que al impactar con el suelo, creaban grietas.

Naruto empezó a correr hacia la criatura, a pesar de estar desorientado, empuñando Rebellion con fuerza, da un corte en la espalda de este, abriendo la piel del 'S5' levemente.

Dando un rugido de dolor, la criatura da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kai, e intenta golpear al hibrido con uno de sus tentáculos, pero Naruto lo evade con agilidad.

-Hey! No me ignores!- exclamo el pelimorado, dando un golpe directo, en el mismo lugar donde estaba el corte que, Naruto había producido. Para sorpresa de Kai, sus guanteletes agrandaron más la herida, dejando ver un líquido amarillo salir de esta. Kai golpeo con más fuerza y la herida se agrando más. Los guanteletes del pelimorado, desprendía un extraño vapor, a causa del líquido amarillo.

La herida en el 'S5' empezó a regenerarse, pero con la diferencia de que esta empezó a tardar más que antes. Ninguno de los dos hombres, dejaron pasar eso.

Evadiendo un golpe de la criatura, Kai se posiciona a lado de Naruto, que se encontraba mirando de manera analítica al 'S5'.

-Te diste cuenta no?- dijo el pelimorado, al hibrido. Que empezó a asentir.

-Si, al parecer cuando más grande la herida, mas tarda en regenerarse- dijo el hibrido, mientras posaba su espadón sobre su hombro- entonces debemos producirle un daño masivo, si queremos acabarlo-

-Exacto, pero la pregunta es cómo?- menciono el pelimorado.

Ambos hombres tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado, evadiendo la carrera de la criatura que intento arrollarlos, yendo a chocar contra unos árboles. La criatura, volvió a lanzar un rugido, y fue allí donde los refuerzos que había pedido con anterioridad, empezaron a llegar.

-Y ahora más problemas- menciono con un suspiro el hibrido, mientras veía salir de entre los arboles a algunos Grimm y unos extraños perros.

-Puedo encargarme de los errantes y tú te encargas de la criatura, ya que tu espada es capaz de cortar su piel- dijo el pelimorado, a modo de consejo.

-Diría que eso sería buena idea, pero no- menciono el hibrido, observando a los errantes acercarse a ellos- lo mejor sería alejarlos, usando el temperamento de aquella cosa- dijo, señalando al 'S5'- después de todo, Nami está a unos minutos de aquí y esto podría extenderse bastante, involucrando al pueblo- señalo.

-Y como llamaras su atención? Gritaras para que venga hacia ti?- pregunto el pelimorado, antes de evadir el ataque de un Grimm. Fue allí donde los demás errantes, empezaron a atacar al dúo, mientras estos empezaron a evadir o a asesinar a los demonios. Pero cada vez que mataban a uno, otro más aparecía.

-Si bien, podría funcionar, esa cosa correrá en línea recta, hacia la fuente de sonido- dijo el hibrido, partiendo en dos, a uno de los perros demoniacos.

-Y entonces que sugieres?- pregunto Kai, mientras golpeaba a un Grimm, mandándolo a volar y haciendo que impacte contra el 'S5', que sin problemas, arranco la cabeza del errante.

-Tengo una idea, pero tengo mis dudas de que funcione- menciono Naruto, antes de salir corriendo hacia el 'S5'.

Dando un corte en el rostro de la criatura, el hibrido evadió rápidamente un golpe del 'S5', que quedo con la guardia baja. Aprovechando el momento, Naruto con su brazo humano golpea el costado de la criatura, que ni se inmuta.

Al sentir el tacto, el 'S5' utiliza uno de sus tentáculos, intentando golpear al hibrido, pero Naruto detiene el impacto, usando el filo de su espadón como escudo. A consecuencia de esto, el tentáculo es cercenado de la criatura.

El 'S5', lanza un rugido de dolor, que fue cambiando a uno de enojo. Su cuerpo, desde sus costillas, donde se podía apreciar sus órganos y el lugar donde estaba uno de sus tentáculos, el extraño líquido amarillo empezó a emerger. El 'S5' junta sus puños y lanza un golpe descendente hacia Naruto, que sale del lugar. El golpe impacta en el suelo, creando un gran cráter y un Grimm, al ser de poca inteligencia, cayó torpemente en el cráter que la criatura había creado, y el liquido amarillo, empezó a caer sobre el errante.

Naruto, pudo observar que, el liquido que desprendía aquella criatura era acida, ya que el errante comenzó a derretirse, al entrar en contacto con esta. El hibrido se alejo rápidamente, y observo a la criatura, percatándose, de que salía un extraño vapor de su cuerpo.

-(Esa cosa... se daña a si misma?)- pensó el mechidorado.

Kai observo las acciones de Naruto, quedando confundido, ya que solo le había cortado un tentáculo, pero eso no ayudaba en que la criatura, se aleje de Nami. El pelimorado, empezó a abrirse camino entre los errantes, matando a la mayoría y acercándose a Naruto.

-Y bien ese era tu plan?- pregunto confundido el pelimorado, que se posiciono a lado del hibrido.

-No, pero acabo de descubrir algo- dijo Naruto, mientras empezaba a correr hacia lo profundo del bosque antes de, dar un giro sobre su eje, y lanzar a Rebellion que se incrusto en la cabeza del 'S5'.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el 'S5' a pesar de tener el espadón en la cabeza, empezó a mover la misma en varias direcciones, antes de que, se escuchara un sonoro olfateo. Al detectar el olor del hibrido, la criatura salió corriendo hacia Naruto.

Naruto se adentro mas al bosque, haciendo que la criatura lo siguiera, logrando su acometido, alejar al 'S5' de Nami.

Kai, no perdió tiempo y siguió a ambos, dejando atrás a los errantes que quedaron vivos, ante su ataque anterior.

Estos demonios siguieron al dúo y al 'S5'.

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni – Hogar de Tazuna**

Después de que, el equipo 12 llegara al lugar, Akari, pregunto por el Hibrido, recibiendo como respuesta las mismas palabras que Naruto había dicho. "Fue a recorrer los alrededores".

Seguido de eso, se presentaron adecuadamente, ante aquellas personas que desconocían, y Zoro al escuchar el nombre de cierta pelimorada y reconocerla al instante, se sorprendió. Después de todo, la número 3 del top de espadachines, estaba a unos metros de él.

Miya, no reconoció al peliverde, hasta que Zoro dijo su puesto y nombre en el top de espadachines. Ante eso, Miya repitió el proceso, a modo de saludo. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando sucedió eso, Kakashi y sus alumnos quedaron sorprendidos al saber ahora, quien era la mujer de pelos morados. Y no sabían que decir, al ver que aquella mujer era la número 3.

Después de eso, los del equipo 7 relataron, el enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra Zabuza y la situación actual de la misión. También informaron, sobre el pequeño suceso que tuvieron con Inari e Izumi, además de que el hermano de Miya fue tras ellos.

-Entonces, esa es la razón, del porque salieron corriendo hacia el bosque- dijo Zoro, habiendo escuchado sobre el pequeño acontecimiento en el lugar.

Tsunami asintió, mientras posicionaba sus manos juntas, sobre su pecho- solo espero que estén bien- dijo la pelinegra.

-No se preocupe, mi hermano fue con ellos, estarán bien- dijo tranquila la pelimorada.

-Y también cabe la posibilidad, de que se encuentren con Naruto-san- dijo el peliplata- y el es alguien muy fuerte, así que, no hay de qué preocuparse, Tsunami-san- dijo Hatake calmando a la pelinegra. Nadie se percataba de que Jibril estaba inquieta y con su preocupación en aumento.

-Está bien- dijo más tranquila la pelinegra. La puerta del lugar, se abre, dando paso a Inari e Izumi, que tenían un rostro asustado, además de estar bastante agitados. Tsunami, no perdió tiempo y salió disparada a abrazar a ambos- Gracias a Dios que están bien!- decía la pelinegra, sin soltar el agarre.

Miya se dio cuenta de la falta de su hermano y cuando iba a preguntar.

-Kaa-chan! No hay tiempo, el... ellos están- decía con un tono preocupado el más pequeño, captando la atención de los ninjas de Konoha y Miya.

-Que sucede?- pregunto la pelimorada, al pequeño Inari.

-Tu hermano, y un chico, están luchando contra... una... una cosa- decía preocupada la joven Izumi. Tsunami soltó a ambos y los miro con un rostro preocupado.

-"Ese Chico"? Deben de hablar de Naruto-Kun- dijo Himari, llamando la atención de los demás- Que paso con ellos?- pregunto.

-Esa cosa apareció de la nada, su hermano lucho contra eso y no pudo dañarlo- menciono Izumi. La pelimorada comprendió rápidamente, que posiblemente se trataba de aquella criatura- Y si no fuera por ese chico, Inari... Inari...- La joven empezó a llorar- Inari hubiese muerto- menciono para sorpresa de todos. Tsunami, abrazo a ambos chicos, intentando calmarlos, pero no ayudaba que ella también empezara a lagrimear.

Jibril se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y fue hacia la entrada de la casa.

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Himari, posicionándose a lado de la Ángel.

-Junto a Máster! Iré a buscarlo, no siento su aura, desde hace un rato- dijo Jibril saliendo del lugar, siendo seguida por la Nekomata.

-Acaso no vas a ir tras tus alumnos- dijo Kakashi en modo de reproche, al peliverde.

-No será necesario, estarán los tres juntos- menciono el peliverde, para desconcierto de Kakashi y curiosidad de Miya- Himari y Naruto están casi a la par conmigo, en cuestión de habilidad con espadas y ni que decir si utilizan sus habilidades con energía. Ya saben chakra y esas cosas- menciono.

-Qué pasaría si utilizan chakra, Zoro-san?- pregunto una curiosa Miya.

-Podrían superarme si se esmeran, aunque si yo también lo hago, tendría bastantes problemas. Pero el chico es bastante fuerte, y aun sigue creciendo en ese ámbito- menciono sorprendiendo a todos y captando el interés de la pelimorada- y créeme cuando te digo- continuo Zoro antes de sonreír- que Jibril, podría vencerme en cuestión de segundos, sin necesidad de esforzarse-

-Estas mintiendo cierto?- pregunto incrédula la pelirrosa. Zoro solo empezó a negar.

-No, no miento- respondió- es por eso, que no estoy tan preocupado. Pero aun así- menciono seriamente- las palabras de Jibril, no me dan buena espina- finalizo.

Miya comprendió, que Zoro estaba preocupado a pesar de no demostrarlo, incluso ella estaba preocupada por su hermano.

-Creo que yo también iré- dijo la pelimorada, parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.

-Yo también voy contigo- dijo Akari, intentando ir junto con Miya, pero es detenido por su sensei.

-Tú te quedaras aquí, no iras a ninguna parte- ordeno el peliplata. Akari intento refutar, pero Kakashi se le adelanto, negándole nuevamente su intento de salida. Miya ya se había ido.

* * *

 **Bosques de Nami no Kuni**

Naruto y Kai, lograron alejar varios kilómetros al 'S5' del pueblo, pero, para el problema del mechidorado, no podía recuperar a Rebellion, que seguía incrustado en la cabeza de la criatura, cada vez que se acercaba, la criatura, parecía detectarlo con mayor rapidez y lo atacaba, además de que, el suelo alrededor del 'S5' estaba bañado con aquel liquido amarillo, imposibilitando un acercamiento adecuado, incluso para Kai.

El otro problema era la cantidad de errantes que había alrededor, ya que parecían haber aumentado y que también, aparecieron los vanguardia, convirtiéndose en un estorbo mucho mayor que el Grimm, los perros demoniacos y el mismo 'S5'.

-Maldicion!- dijo el hibrido bastante irritado, mientras evadía a un vanguardia que surgía del suelo, y luego esquivaba un tronco, cortesía del 'S5'.

-Y cuál es el plan ahora!- exclamo Kai, mientras acababa con todos los errantes que podía, intentando no acercarse a la criatura, que parecía estar concentrado, en intentar acabar con Naruto, a pesar de no verlo.

-No tengo un plan actualmente!- exclamo el hibrido, mientras agarraba uno de los perros y lo lanzaba, logrando que los Grimm vayan tras el perro errante. Gracias a la acción del mechidorado, ahora solo tenían que preocuparse, por los vanguardia y los perros demonios. Eso sin contar al 'S5'.

Naruto se fijo nuevamente en la criatura, observando, que el vapor que salía de su cuerpo, ahora era más intenso. Ante esa vista, el mechidorado confirmo algo.

Naruto no se dio cuenta, que uno de los Vanguardia, intento cortarlo por la espalda, ya que estaba con la guardia baja, pero gracias a la rápida acción de Kai, Naruto salió ileso.

-Gracias- dijo el hibrido, mientras el pelimorado solo asintió- Viejo, mira a la criatura y dime qué vez- menciono Naruto, para extrañeza de Kai.

-Un ser deforme, musculoso y alto, con tentáculos y sangre acida escurriendo de su cuerpo, que está intentando acabarnos!- fue lo que respondió sarcásticamente, mientras seguía luchando con los errantes.

A Naruto le salto una vena en la frente ante la respuesta de Kai- IMBECIL, FIJATE! AL PARECER LA CRIATURA SE ESTA INMOLANDO!- grito el hibrido, haciendo que la criatura se percatara de su posición e intente arrollarlo nuevamente.

Naruto salto hacia un lado, evadiendo el ataque de la criatura, antes de agacharse para evadir un corte de la guadaña, del vanguardia que se había teletransportado cerca del hibrido. Naruto agarra el arma del errante, arrebatándoselo, antes de girar sobre su eje cortando a todos los demonios errantes a su alrededor, matándolos o alejándolos en el proceso.

-Inmolación!- dijo sorprendido y a la vez desconcertado el pelimorado- Pero, cuál sería el propósito de su sacrificio?- pregunto- Una criatura que vive por sus instintos básicos, no se suicidaría, no... Intentaría sobrevivir, entonces porque se inmolaría!- exclamo confundido.

-Y crees que yo lo sé? Porque no le preguntamos?- dijo sarcástico el hibrido- Lo que necesito ahora es recuperar a Rebellion!- exclamo, mientras evadía los intentos de ataque por parte del 'S5'.

Kai al escuchar el nombre de la espada, sus ojos se abren de par en par- R-R-Rebellion!- grito con sorpresa. La criatura al escuchar el grito del pelimorado, se abalanza hacia él, y como, Kai se encontraba impactado ante la noticia, no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, no porque haya dicho el nombre de su espada y el pelimorado lo conociera y consecuente a eso, tal vez conociera la historia de Sparda, NO. La razón de empezar a maldecir fue que ahora tenía que pensar rápido, para rescatar al hombre que estaba digiriendo la información sobre su espada y por culpa de ello, no estaba atento a su alrededor.

Chasqueando la lengua, Naruto invoca a Yamato, antes de cortar el aire y saltar hacia donde dio el corte, desapareciendo, antes de reaparecer a lado del pelimorado y agarrarlo, para luego repetir el proceso, alejándose ambos, de todos los errantes.

El 'S5' para en el mismo lugar donde Kai estaba, antes de lanzar un rugido distinto a los anteriores. Usando una de sus manos, intenta quitarse a Rebellion del cráneo, pero el efecto del espadón empieza a actuar, aumentando su peso para no ser empuñado por cualquiera que no sea su portador.

Kai y Naruto, aparecen a varios metros del lugar, antes de que el pelimorado recibiera una bofetada por parte del hibrido, sacándolo de su pequeño trance.

-Que mierda te pasa!- exclamo enojado el hibrido- casi te matan!- menciono.

-Pues estaba sorprendido- Refuto el pelimorado- y como no estarlo eres portador de Rebellion- menciono, antes de percatarse de la katana que Naruto poseía en esos momentos- Y esa es... Yamato!- exclamo.

-Mira, no es momento para hablar de mis espadas, tenemos una criatura que matar!- dijo enojado.

-Perdón, perdón- dijo el pelimorado, para luego levantarse- Nee-san se pondrá bastante animada cuando vea las espadas- susurro divertido el pelimorado, para desconcierto del hibrido.

El rugido de la criatura, llamo la atención de ambos, para luego observar como esta intentaba quitarse a Rebellion del cráneo, pero parecía no tener la fuerza para hacerlo. Naruto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-El sistema defensivo de Rebellion. Cualquiera que no sea su portador e intente empuñarla, parecerá que está intentado levantar varias toneladas- menciono tranquilo el hibrido- al parecer, también aplica con el fenómeno- menciono, pero su rostro paso a sorpresa, cuando el 'S5' empezó a sacarla lentamente, partiendo su propio cráneo en dos.

Lanzando a Rebellion hacia un costado con mucho esfuerzo, la criatura empieza a lanzar sonidos extraños, como si estuviera agonizando, antes de tomarse los lados de la cabeza e intentar unirlas pero sin éxito alguno. Su regeneración, había desaparecido, y el vapor en su cuerpo se había convertido en flamas, que lo empezaban a consumir. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y fue entonces que Naruto y Kai se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

-Eso no es Inmolación- dijo Naruto, mientras miraba el suceso. Los errantes que fueron llamados por la criatura, ahora empezaban a huir, como si estuvieran en pánico a lo que iba a suceder. Rápidamente Naruto se acerca a Rebellion y usando su Devil Arm lo atrae hacia él, para luego volver a alejarse de la criatura, que ahora estaba siendo consumido por las flamas.

-Que es esa cosa- dijo Kai, mirando el extraño evento. Fue entonces que sucedió, las flamas empezaron a girar alrededor del 'S5' quemando todo en un amplio radio, ya sean arboles, piedras o el mismo suelo. Ambos, humano e hibrido, tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos y alejarse más, ante el calor abrazador que desprendía el remolino de fuego, que rodeo a la criatura.

-Esa mierda, esta transformándose!- menciono Naruto, mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de Yamato.

* * *

 **Unos Kilómetros atrás**

Jibril llego al mismo claro, donde Inari fue salvado por su maestro. Mirando el lugar, pudo observar los daños en el terreno, pero no podía detectar el aura de su maestro.

-Jibril-san- llamo Himari, apareciendo a lado de la Ángel- que pasa? Naruto-kun dijo que no te preocuparas- menciono.

-Lo intento, pero...- dijo Jibril, mientras alzaba sus manos, hasta su pecho- siento que algo malo le pasara a Máster!- menciono.

Ante esa declaración Himari estrecho sus ojos- Por qué dices eso?- pregunto.

-No lo sé!- exclamo angustiada- pero me duele el corazón y esta sensación me invade- dijo.

En ese momento, logran ver un grupo de Grimm deambulando por el lugar.

-Errantes?- dijo entre confundida y sorprendida la pelinegra.

Jibril solo miraba las acciones de los Demonios, para ver que estos, parecían estar desesperados, aumentando más su preocupación. Iba a continuar su camino, hasta que sintió un aumento de energía, en la misma dirección de donde los errantes aparecían. Himari también lo había sentido.

-Ese poder, no es de Máster!- exclamo la Ángel antes de ir rápidamente hacia la energía, dejando atrás a Himari.

La pelinegra se encontraba en un dilema en estos momentos, ella quería ir junto a Naruto, pero si dejaba pasar a los errantes estos llegarían a Nami, y podrían causar muchos problemas.

Himari sonrió- Todo queda a tu cargo, Jibril-san- dijo, antes de retroceder a sus pasos e ir tras los errantes.

* * *

 **Con Miya**

La pelimorada estaba caminando tranquilamente a través del bosque, pensando en el problema que su hermano se había metido, con aquella criatura.

-Espero que este bien- dijo la pelimorada a nadie en particular. Rápidamente su mirada se afila, y desenvainado su katana corta en dos, a un Grimm que apareció frente a ella- errantes?- dijo levemente sorprendida.

Segundos después, varios errantes aparecieron corriendo, pasando de largo a su alrededor. Ese hecho provoco que Miya alzara una ceja.

Momentos después, Himari apareció corriendo tras los errantes.

-Espera!- Atajo la pelimorada- Que no ibas, junto a ese tal, Naruto?- pregunto.

-Jibril-san será suficiente, para hacerse cargo allí, se que podrá cuidarlo en caso de que haya problemas- dijo seriamente la pelinegra- ahora, los errantes son el problema- menciono- Si no lo detenemos, llegaran a Nami- Finalizo.

-Entiendo, necesitaras ayuda?- pregunto sonriente la pelimorada.

-Siempre viene bien una mano- señalo sonriendo la pelinegra.

Ambas fueron tras los errantes, para darles caza y evitar que causen problemas en Nami.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Naruto y Kai**

Ambos estaban sudando nerviosos, mientras miraban a la criatura y su nuevo aspecto. Después de que las llamas lo consumieran y destruyeran al "S5", una esfera roja flotaba en donde estaba la criatura, se pudo ver, el suelo quemado y los arboles a su lado, convertidos en cenizas, segundos después, la esfera soltó una onda de poder bastante fuerte, que congelo a ambos momentáneamente por la sorpresa. El poder que despidió la esfera, fue tal, que había cuarteado el suelo bajo suyo, además de haber doblado y resquebrajado algunos árboles más en la cercanía. Después, la esfera empezó a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en lo que tenían en frente.

-Jeje esto será bastante problemático- Dijo Kai, mientras miraba a la criatura- Esto será enserio, problemático-

-Que mierda es eso?- pregunto Naruto.

La criatura, ahora era totalmente distinta. Donde debería estar su rostro, una llama azul flotaba y el cuerpo que poseía era delgado, mientras lo mas resaltante era, ese fuego rojizo, danzando en lo que debía ser el cuerpo. En pocas palabras, la criatura tenia forma humanoide y parecía estar completamente hecho de fuego, además de estar flotando en el aire.

-Eso, es un Elemental- dijo Kai- esa era la razón, del porque no pude detectar un alma, en su antigua forma- menciono sonriendo con nerviosismo- estábamos peleando contra la forma sellada, de eso-

-Elemental? Sera difícil matarlo?- pregunto el hibrido.

-No sé, ahora es un ser totalmente de fuego- informo el pelimorado- los elementales, son raros, raramente se presentan en el mundo terrenal- menciono.

Naruto miraba fijamente al ahora 'Elemental de Fuego'- Pero se puede matar, no?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, no existe mucha información sobre los elementales- volvió a decir el pelimorado. En ese momento, el ser hecho de fuego, pone un pie en la tierra, derritiendo el suelo que pisaba.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo el hibrido, poniéndose en guardia. Flexionando las rodillas y poniendo sus espadas hacia adelante.

Kai, imito las acciones del mechidorado, solo que este se puso como si fuera un boxeador.

-Este tipo no será fácil, así que, si tienes un truco que nos pueda ayudar, será mejor que lo uses- dijo el pelimorado, mientras sus guanteletes brillaban- porque yo utilizare el mío!- exclamo.

Los guanteletes del pelimorado se extendieron hasta sus codos, y las bocas, de los leones que tenia grabado en ambos, se abrieron aun mas, mientras parecían brillar en un tono celeste.

 **-Y el rugir de un León, dará terror a sus enemigos -** Dijo Kai, antes de chocar sus puños, produciendo un sonoro choque de metales- **Cestus de Nemea-** Nombro, mientras el aura a su alrededor crecía exponencialmente. Kai se posiciono nuevamente en su pose de Boxeador.

Naruto miro asombrado, la energía del pelimorado, que adquirió en segundos, para luego sonreír-Viejo, yo no tengo algo tan sensacional como una frase- dijo para luego enfundar a Yamato y poner a Rebellion en su espalda- Pero no pienso quedarme atrás!- exclamo, para luego hacer un sello de manos bastante conocido- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-** y cuatros clones del hibrido aparecieron, portando replicas de sus espadas.

-Jeje seis contra uno- dijo el pelimorado- espero y sea suficiente para...- menciono, pero guardo silencio, al ver como el aura de Naruto aumentaba, quedando a la par que el- eso es sorpresivo- dijo Kai.

El elemental seguía quieto en su posición, mientras el fuego azul que tenia por cabeza, empezaba a tomar forma de un rostro y su cuerpo tomaba una forma distinta. Para asombro de ambos hombres, el rostro de la criatura era femenino, al igual que su cuerpo, que seguía siendo completamente de fuego. Los ojos del ser estaban cerrados.

-l... t...e- se escucho un extraño sonido proveniente del elemental, que empezó a caminar hacia ambos hombres-l...ta...e- se escucho nuevamente.

-Esa cosa- Naruto, no perdió tiempo y mando a sus clones a atacarlo.

Los clones del hibrido, apenas y pudieron acercarse al elemental, antes de desaparecer. El motivo de esto era, que unas extrañas llamas salieron disparadas del ser femenino, e incineraron los clones.

-Tch!- chasqueo el mechidorado- una defensa automática- dijo molesto. A sabiendas de eso, no gastaría su chakra, en clones, innecesariamente.

-lo...ma...e- el murmullo del elemental se escuchaba un poco más fuerte. Una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada de su cuerpo, obligando a Kai y Naruto a moverse. Todo lo que estaba detrás de ellos, quedo reducido a nada.

-No podemos acercarnos con facilidad, y su ataque es destructivo- dijo Kai, analizando la información que estaba obteniendo.

A pesar de eso, ambos intentan atacar, pero aquellas llamas, salen nuevamente del cuerpo del elemental a modo de defensa.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, Kai y Naruto, logran evadir las llamas, y acertar sus ataques en el cuerpo del elemental. Naruto dio un corte con Rebellion, y el lugar afectado, se volvió en un fuego azul, antes de volver a su color rojizo habitual. Mientras que el golpe de Kai, había impactado contra el cuerpo de la elemental que retrocedió unos pasos.

En ese entonces, los ojos del elemental se abren, dejando ver unos ojos negros. Posando su vista en el hibrido, parece fruncir el ceño. Allí Naruto, pudo escuchar al elemental de fuego claramente.

-Yo los matare- dijo el ser de fuego, con una voz melodiosa- Yo matare, a todos los demonios- finalizo.

En ese instante, debajo del Hibrido un extraño circulo aparece.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto sale del lugar, y un pilar de fuego surge.

Mirando al ser de fuego, Naruto agarra a Rebellion y lo posiciona horizontalmente antes de lanzarlo - **Round trip!-** Exclamo.

El espadón se acerco peligrosamente al elemental, pero esta lo evade sin problemas.

Naruto sonríe ante eso, observando cómo su espadón, daba la vuelta y volvía hacia la despistada elemental, para cortarla.

El ser de fuego, da media vuelta, para mirar la espada de Naruto acercarse, antes de levantar una mano y lograr algo que dejo impactado al hibrido.

-E-eso es i-imposible- comento nervioso Naruto. El elemental de fuego, había agarrado a Rebellion desde el mango, parando su trayecto, eso, y que lo estaba levantando sin problemas aparentemente.

-Esta espada no es normal- dijo mientras balanceaba la espada. Mirando al hibrido, el ser de fuego vuelve a hablar- Te eliminare, Demonio- declaro.

Empuñando a Rebellion, el ser de fuego se abalanza hacia un impactado hibrido, intentando cortarlo con el espadón y acabar con su vida. A centímetros de que Naruto sea cortado, Kai aparece, haciéndolo a un lado, antes de poner sus guanteletes enfrente intentando parar el corte de Rebellion.

Las chispas por el choque de metales apareció y el pelimorado, salió despedido hacia atrás, rompiendo varios árboles.

Naruto salió de su trance, al ver al pelimorado salir volando hacia los arboles. Agarrando el mango de Yamato, se pone en posición de laido.

El elemental dirigió su vista, hacia donde Kai había salido disparado, observando como este se levantaba lentamente.

-Tu- llamo el ser de fuego- No te interpongas si quieres vivir- dijo, mientras Kai, la miraba con una sonrisa- No hay motivo para defender a este demonio- menciono.

-Jejeje, no, yo no estaría tan seguro- menciono el pelimorado. Naruto escucho la declaración de Kai, dirigiendo su atención hacia el pelimorado.

-De que hablas?- pregunto la mujer de fuego.

-Ese chico, tal vez sea un demonio como dices- comento, mientras empezaba a toser, y un hilo de sangre empezaba caer de su cabeza. El golpe del elemental fue realmente fuerte, a pesar de haber usado sus guanteletes como escudo. Después de que calmo su tos, volvió a sonreír- pero ese crio- dijo, mientras señalaba a Naruto, que estaba observándolo- salvo a un niño de morir, para ser exactos, de ti- menciono.

-De mi?- pregunto la elemental.

-En tu forma sellada, casi matas a un pequeño- menciono, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su cabeza.

-No tenia control en esa forma- dijo sin emociones la elemental- no es mi culpa-

Kai solo puso una mueca de molestia. Dirigiendo su vista hacia el hibrido, frunció el ceño- Hey! Crio! Que pasa!- exclamo- no te quedes quieto y ataca- el ser de fuego dio la vuelta para encarar al hibrido.

-Je, no hace falta que me lo digas- menciono sonriendo el hibrido, lanzándose contra la elemental.

Naruto, corta de manera ascendente, siendo bloqueado, por Rebellion, aunque para sorpresa de la elemental, la fuerza del impacto fue tremenda.

-No, no es su fuerza- dijo la mujer de fuego, antes de mirar a Rebellion y ver como los ojos del cráneo que tenia por empuñadura, brillaban en rojo con fiereza.

Naruto, volvió a atacar, empalando a Yamato en el abdomen de la mujer de fuego. Pero el daño era inexistente, ya que la katana, la había traspasado como si nada. No hubo corte de carne o musculo que fueran rasgados.

-Es inútil, puedo hacer mi cuerpo, inmune a los ataques fisicos- dijo la mujer, antes de dejar caer a Rebellion en un corte descendente. Naruto quita la katana del abdomen del ser de fuego, para bloquear el corte de Rebellion.

Mientras tanto, habiendo, esquivado la autodefensa del elemental de fuego, Kai apareció, detrás de la mujer, intentando golpearla con sus guanteletes. Aguantándose el calor, el pelimorado, impacta un golpe certero en la espalda de la mujer, que se mueve solo un par de centímetros nuevamente.

Ladeando su cabeza, la mujer dirige su atención al pelimorado, y de un manotazo lo manda a volar otra vez-No lo repetiré nuevamente- dijo, mientras volvía a dirigir su atención, a un nervioso Naruto- No intervengas, si no quieres morir-

Kai, se volvió a levantar a duras penas, mientras dirigía su atención al mechidorado- Corre! Es imposible, es demasiado fuerte, intentare retenerla, para qué escapes- exclamo lo más fuerte que podía. Mientras corría hacia la elemental.

Habiendo escuchado las palabras de Kai, Naruto frunce el ceño- Y una mierda! Y dejarte aquí solo!- dijo enojado- No dejare a un aliado solo!- exclamo, corriendo también hacia la elemental.

La mujer solo crea una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano, antes de lanzárselo al pelimorado. Kai intenta bloquearlo con uno de sus brazos, cometiendo un gran error.

-AAAAHHHHH!- el grito de dolor en el pelimorado, no tardo en aparecer. El fuego, consumía su brazo lentamente.

-Kai!- exclamo el hibrido, antes de correr en su ayuda, pero es interceptado por la mujer de fuego.

-Adonde crees que vas- dijo sin emociones la mujer, atacando al hibrido. Intentando evadir el corte de Rebellion, Naruto salta hacia un lado, pero el espadón logra alcanzarle el brazo izquierdo, dejándole un gran corte. La sangre, se esparció en el suelo- tienes suerte- dijo la elemental.

Sujetándose la herida, Naruto mira a la mujer de fuego- Es a mí a quien quieres no?- menciono el hibrido con un rostro conflictivo- El no tiene nada que ver aquí, déjalo ir- pidió.

La elemental de fuego levanto una ceja ante eso- Un demonio, que pide por la vida de otro? Eres raro, pero no por eso te salvaras de tu destino- chasqueando sus dedo, el fuego en Kai, desapareció, mientras el pelimorado, cayo inconsciente por la cantidad de dolor que había sentido- Ahora...- decía la mujer, mientras apuntaba a Naruto con Rebellion- morirás- dijo, lanzándose contra Naruto.

El hibrido, salió del lugar, evadiendo el ataque de la mujer. Observando cómo los arboles que estaban en dirección del ataque, se despedazaban por la filosa onda que produjo Rebellion.

-No creerás que me dejare matar fácilmente verd...- las palabras en Naruto, así como su sonrisa burlona, se perdieron, al ver como la elemental aparecía enfrente de él, a una velocidad impresionante.

La elemental, patea a Naruto en el estomago, mandándolo a volar por los aires varios cientos de metros. Apareciendo nuevamente sobre el hibrido, lo golpea en la cabeza con el codo, mandándolo a impactar contra el suelo, mientras que este soltaba a Yamato.

-Solo calla y muere- dijo la elemental, observando como Naruto, se daba vuelta en el suelo, para darle la cara.

-Porque quieres matarme?- pregunto Naruto a duras penas.

-Ustedes los demonios, destruyen todo a su alrededor, la naturaleza en la que vivimos, en donde ustedes van, solo hay caos- respondió la elemental- es por eso que matare a todos los demonios-

-Grandes palabras, para alguien que se enfrentara al mismo caos, no crees que es estúpido ir, contra la ley del universo- menciono el hibrido, intentando agarrar a Yamato, con su brazo derecho. La elemental, pisa el brazo demonio de Naruto, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, antes de agacharse y agarrar la katana.

-Ley del universo? Tú no sabes nada- dijo la elemental, mientras quitaba su pie del brazo de Naruto y miraba la katana con esos ojos negros.

-Sin caos...no hay paz... -decía Naruto entrecortado, por el dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho- esas fueron las palabras... que tuve de parte de mi sensei... en el infierno que tuve por entrenamiento- continuo- algo me dice... que eres tu... la que no sabe nada-

-Crees que no veo, el caos que crean los demonios?- pregunto la mujer de fuego, mientras incrustaba a Yamato en el suelo y con su mano libre agarraba del cuello a Naruto.

-No... Crees que es estúpido, que solo... culpes a los demonios... por el caos que dices... ver?- dijo entrecortado el hibrido, sintiendo como su cuello se quemaba por la mano de la elemental.

-Es obvio que solo los demonios causen destrucción!- exclamo la dama de fuego, mientras la temperatura parecía aumentar.

Naruto se fija, en aquellos ojos negro y logra ver un sentimiento en ellos, un sentimiento de odio- Que te... hicieron... los demonios... para que los odies?- pregunto.

Soltando su agarre, deja caer al hibrido al suelo, mientras se acercaba a Yamato y lo empuñaba.

-Los demonios convirtieron mi vida... en un caos- sentencio la mujer.

-Jejeje- empezó a reír Naruto, mientras recuperaba el aire- pelearas contra toda una raza, solo por venganza?- dijo incrédulo el hibrido- solo debes saber que al final, lo que encontraras, será tu muerte- declaro, con seriedad.

-Así como tú, te encontraste con la tuya- finalizo la mujer. Lanzándose a gran velocidad, Naruto no pudo evadir la estocada de Yamato, que se incrusto en su hombro.

Aguantándose las ganas de gritar, Naruto salta hacia atrás evadiendo un corte de Rebellion, pero fue en vano, ya que la mujer de fuego había aparecido nuevamente frente a él, incrustando el espadón, en su pecho, donde se supone esta el corazón, haciendo que su cuerpo conozca a la dura tierra, nuevamente.

-Tú, eres el principio de mi venganza- dijo la mujer de fuego, mientras Naruto levantaba su brazo derecho, como queriendo alcanzarla- ahora solo muere- finalizo, enterrando completamente a Rebellion en el mechidorado.

Los ojos de Naruto, perdían brillo y empezaron a cerrarse, mientras que el brillo oscuro, que tenía su Devil Bringer, desaparecía y su mano caía inerte al suelo.

Viendo su trabajo hecho, la mujer de fuego empezaba a retirarse. Pero la voz de alguien llama su atención.

-Mas...ter?-

* * *

 **Minutos antes - con Jibril**

La pelirrosacea iba a gran velocidad, pasando unos árboles quemados, logra divisar a un pelimorado, observando su brazo derecho, ve que esta se encontraba totalmente quemado.

-Tal vez es el hermano de Asama-san- dijo la Ángel, emparentándolos por el color de cabello. Acercándose, la pelirosacea, recita un hechizo de curación en el brazo del hombre. Algo que Naruto le había enseñado, era ayudar, a quien lo necesitara.

-U-Un a-angel- murmuro el hombre, mientras estaba completamente desorientado.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- dijo la Ángel. Mientras curaba rápidamente al hombre, para continuar en busca de su maestro.

-N-no, el chico... e-el chico esta en p-peligro- dijo el pelimorado- yo estaré b-bien- menciono- ve p-por el-

Jibril dejo de curarlo, y asintió, antes de seguir con su camino. El hombre de pelos morados solo sonrió, mientras miraba como el cielo empezaba a nublarse.- S-se viene u-una t-tormenta- dijo.

Jibril seguía yendo a gran velocidad, habiendo detectado el aura de su maestro, acelero el paso, solo para sentir como el aura de Naruto disminuía.

-No!- exclamo con miedo, mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Cruzando unos árboles, la escena que ve enfrente, quiebra su corazón. Naruto en el suelo, con Yamato incrustado en su hombro y Rebellion, incrustado en el pecho.

-Mas...ter?- dijo la Ángel, no creyendo lo que veía frente a ella.

-Una Ángel?- dijo la mujer de fuego, dando media vuelta para mirar, solo para ser ignorada.

Jibril fue acercándose, al cuerpo de Naruto, observando el estado en que se encontraba.

La herida profunda en su brazo izquierdo, la quemadura en su brazo demonio y sus espadas... incrustadas por su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes- dijo la mujer, mientras parecía sonreír- ya me encargue de ese demonio-

Al terminar esa declaración, la mujer de fuego, tuvo que moverse del lugar, antes de que del suelo, unas estacas de luz surjan, intentando empalarla.

Jibril estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza del hibrido, mientras lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Máster- dijo en un susurro audible, mientras la mujer de fuego, fijaba su vista en ella- Máster!- dijo Jibril en un tono más alto, mientras apretaba el cabello de Naruto y sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro del hibrido- MÁSTER!- grito con odio.

El aura de Jibril, empezó a aumentar, un aura oscura... un aura que demostraba sed de sangre... un aura que deseaba... Muerte.

-Un Ángel, llorando por un demonio?- decía la elemental- que ridículo-

-Yo...- los irises, en los ojos de Jibril, cambiaron a la forma de cruz, mientras se levantaba del suelo- te matare- dijo, mientras la forma de un Ángel oscuro se formaba tras ella, y los ojos de estos brillaban en rojo.

Lanzándose a una velocidad endemoniada, Jibril aparece enfrente de la elemental y sin inmutarse por el calor del cuerpo en la mujer, golpea el mentón de esta, con sus manos desnudas, elevándola, pero antes de que siquiera salga disparada hacia el cielo. Jibril agarra una de las piernas de la elemental, haciéndola impactar contra el suelo.

La elemental estaba sorprendida y desorientada, aquella Ángel, enserio planeaba matarla y aquellos golpes... ¿cómo era posible que pudiera golpearla, en su estado de inmunidad a daños físicos?

Sin perder tiempo, la elemental respondió a los ataques de la Ángel, antes de que esta volviera a golpearla, patea el estomago de Jibril, haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros. Aprovechando eso, se transforma en una bola de fuego, que se transporta detrás de la Ángel, para golpearla en la espalda y agarrarle una de las alas, lanzándola contra los arboles y destrozando varios de estos.

-Si lo que deseas es morir Ángel. Pues concederé tu dese...- no logro terminar su oración, al recibir un golpe de Jibril en el estomago que había vuelto a gran velocidad, y para su sorpresa, le había dolido.

Jibril agarro a la elemental del rostro y aleteando con fuerza, se elevo en el aire, antes de que sus ojos brillen con intensidad. **-White Tears!-** exclamo la Ángel, antes de que una ráfaga de luz salga desde su mano, el cual sujetaba el rostro de la elemental, haciendo que reciba el ataque completo.

Habiendo terminado su habilidad, lanza el cuerpo de la elemental contra el suelo.

La mujer de fuego, ahora no poseía, lo que debería ser su cabeza. Lentamente, las flamas azules, volvían aparecer, mientras formaban nuevamente su rostro.

Levantándose como, si no hubiese pasado nada, mira nuevamente a la Ángel que se encontraba en el cielo, creando unas alas de fuego, se lanzo en un ataque frontal.

- **Rising Sun!-** exclamo la elemental, mientras las flamas en sus manos, pasaban a ser en un tono dorado.

Jibril, recibió de lleno el golpe de la mujer de fuego, pero solo logro hacerla retroceder unos centímetros. El rostro de la elemental se convirtió en una de sorpresa, para luego observar que el rostro de la Ángel, no denotaba emoción alguna, pero aun tenía esas lagrimas, que caían de sus ojos.

Jibril agarro, la mano que la elemental había usado para golpearla, sujetándola firmemente, antes de utilizar su mano libre, creando una lanza de luz, e incrustándola en el pecho de la elemental. Lanzando al cielo, la lanza de luz con la elemental incrustada en ella. Chasquea sus dedos, solo para que su lanza explote.

Una gran bola de fuego se formo en el cielo, solo para empezar a achicarse, hasta que tomo nuevamente la forma de una mujer.

La elemental estaba intacta.

-Esto podría tomar toda una vida- dijo la elemental mientras miraba a la Ángel que se posicionaba hasta su altura.

-Pues te juro por mi vida- Jibril fijo su vista en la elemental, que inconscientemente, retrocedió, al ver la primera emoción en el rostro de Jibril- **Que borrare tu existencia de este mundo-** sentencio, con odio.

La lluvia empezó a caer, mojando a ambas, y las gotas que tocaban a la elemental, se convertían en vapor rápidamente.

Creando unas espadas de luz a su alrededor, Jibril se lanzo al ataque. Mientras que la elemental creo unas bolas de fuego a su alrededor e imito la acción de la pelirrosacea.

Ambas al impactar, crean una onda de choque, que se hace visible, al empujar las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor.

Una batalla a muerte había empezado en el cielo. Mientras en el suelo, el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba siendo empapado. Como ambas luchaban en el aire, ninguna observaba la sangre de Naruto, subir por el filo de Rebellion. Mientras las gotas de lluvia, hacían parecer, que el cráneo de la empuñadura, lloraba.

* * *

 **Buenas! Pues... hasta aquí... nase, como me salió el cap, asi que espero sus hermositsimos reviews, eso reviews que tanto me animan!.**

 **Para resaltar algo... CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNN! No se esperaban eso verdad, un Naruto muerto?**

 **Pues si quieren ver como va la cosa... deberán esperar hasta el próximo capitulo, o no sacar deducciones y leer hasta el final de todo.**

 **Otra cosa es que, el capitulo, es confuso, hasta para mi... en lo que respecta al "S5"**

 **El "S5" es una abreviación que será explicado en su momento... pero como dijo Kai, el fenómeno deforme, era la forma sellada del espiritu del elemento fuego, o elemental. Criaturas, hechas completamente de un elemento. (DUH)**

 **Por cierto, me di cuenta, que puse berserker en el cap anterior... jeje mi error, si aquí lo puse de nuevo serian tan amables de avisarme... es que ese no es el nombre que debería de poseer.**

 **En Naruto son cinco elementos. Fuego, agua, aire, tierra y rayo. Sin contar los sub elementos. Sabiendo eso... deben de deducir que significa "S5"**

 **Otra cosa, el nivel de poder de los elementales, es la de 'gobernante supremos', y como saben la de Naruto es 'Suprema'... razón por la cual, Naruto perdió sin siquiera poder hacer nada. La misma razón de Kai.**

 **En esa parte, es donde los niveles de poder, empiezan a diferenciarse en gran medida... y bueno digamos que Tannin a pesar de estar en la categoría 'Gobernate suprema', es el más débil de esa categoría, en lo que a personajes ya aparecido respecta.**

 **Bueno... eso es lo que yo quiero recalcar... si tienen algo que acatar, pues es bienvenido.**

 **Ahora a los Reviews.!**

 **Loquin: Gracias! Jejeje que tenia que recordar? Que tiene que recordar? Algo que... bueno, ella lamentara, pero Naruto no tanto. XD.**

 **Sip y no... la batalla con los demonios siempre estuvo, pero no todos los ninjas saben de la existencia de estos... el elemental que esta en el cap, no es un demonio y el berserker o 'S5' era la forma sellada de este.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Aten92: Pues El cap en si, fue para dejar en claro que el 'S5' es solo un cuerpo vacio, que retenia a la elemental.**

 **La verdadera pelea, viene en el próximo cap.**

 **El destino de las prisioneras lo sabremos a inicios del arco 3.**

 **Y aquí tienes el cap, y muchas gracias viejo... saludos.**

 **CCSakuraForever: Gracias, y aquí tienes, como zabuza no seria lo suficientemente fuerte, para encarar a Zoro y Naruto, mucho menos a Miya, se me ocurrió poner un oponente de verdad fuerte, que será de un argumento secundario enlazado al principal.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**

 **White Kurama: Gracias enserio, y aquí tienes el cap viejo, para tu disfrute.**

 **ShuMaGoKurama: Gracias... y sobre ellas, esa parte fue un adelanto o un momento introductorio a ellas, su momento real de aparición, será mas adelante, al principio del arco 3... que será dentro de poco.**

 **La pelea entre Kai, Naruto y el 'S5' No existe, ya que la criatura, solo era la forma sellada de la elemental de fuego, quien era la verdadera contrincante.**

 **Izumi? Jaja y sobre Miya, pues dentro de poco my friend.**

 **Gracias man y aquí tienes... y no creo que sea uno de los mejores, hay muchos que dejan al mio como un cuento hecho por un crio de tres años... aunque gracias por el elogio.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap man y muchas gracias.**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias man... y las notas de autor, no están en medio de los capítulos...**

 **Si hay una escena antes de un Disclaimer, es una introducción al cap, o para explicar algo o presentar algo... Si hay una escena después de la nota del autor, puede ser tomado como un epilogo del cap o un adelanto al próximo... no es un error de escritura ni nada.**

 **Y si viejo es ese pelirrojo del que hablaba... también lo es fem shini... aquí la reacción de Kai ante las espadas... y creo que ya lo había dicho antes... y sobre lo de erza y el resto de tus preguntas eso lo sabremos en el arco 3. A excepción de lo de kyubi de carne y hueso, ese falta bastante.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap. Hasta la próxima...**

 **Marcekun23: Gracias... y sobre la pregunta... no se... y sobre tu petición, tengo que pensarlo viejo.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **fazEvU: Jajaja aquí tienes el cap viejo :3 y si aparecerá un personaje kyubi mas además de kurama, pero este será real por asi decirlo... pero eso será mucho mas adelante...**

 **Y a mi también me parece interesante pero dime, quien no disfruta ver sufrir al emo de vez en cuando? Jajaja.**

 **Hata la próxima viejo...**

 **Emi92: Gracias! Y sobre Mito... pues bueno, solo quedara asi por ahora, no esta planeado su incursión a la historia en estos momentos.**

 **P.D.: Jejeje Gracias! E Igualmente atrasado? :3**

 **Alex601: Jaja aquí tienes el cap viejo... y sobre Taka no me Dracule Mihawk, nop... no es el numero 1 es otro, una persona que puede destruir toda una ciudad si entra en ira... muchos sabran de quien hablo... se que tu también.**

 **La otra kitsune... pues tendras que esperar a su momento viejo XD... y bueno Zoro es un lokillo jajaja.**

 **Sobre Kai y Miya, pues ya Kai ya vio las espadas de Naruto jaja, y sobre Hitomi, pues. Digamos que tengo planeado otra cosa con ella.**

 **Miya aun no sabra sobre las espadas de Naruto, no aun... no con lo que sucede ahora almenos jaja..**

 **P.D.: no te preocupes, el trabajo nos mata a todos en los hobbies o pasatiempos que tenemos. Lo mismo con los estudios jeje**

 **Homicidal Liu: Hola viejo jeje pues al parecer fue un problema técnico y nop... no pude ver los comentarios hasta cinco días después, pero bue.**

 **Gracias! Y sobre Erza y Esdeath... pues es solo una introducción de personaje ya que aun falta unos pocos cap, para su inserción directa al argumento y trama del fic. Y si yo también pensé que seria mejor Knigthwalker que Scarlet.**

 **Bueno pues, ese fue mi error, me fije que puse berserker en el cap anterior y bueno ese no tenia que ser el nombre... Tehee!.. el 'S5' tiene su significado, que es fácil deducir. Y la razón, por si te preguntas, del porque Kai y Naruto, fueron apaleados bestialmente contra la elemental es simple... el nivel de poder es muy grande. Además de que no saben a lo que se enfrentaban.**

 **Y si, ahora que lo veo asi, tienes razón... se parece a Kratos en ese sentido jeje eso y que tiene un arma del GoW.**

 **e.e... Inari e Izumi jejeje... pero bueno, lo de Jibril, aquí esta lo que presentia... sus instintos angelicales.**

 **Gracias man y espero que tu también hayas pasado unas estupendas fiestas. Y por su puesto esta temporada verano viene con unas cuantas lolis y buenas tramas e.e... Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

 **Bladetri: Grax man, aquí tienes un nuevo cap.**

 **Fercho Cruz: JAJAJA gracias viejo jajaja... y sobre shiro... pues no es un personaje sacado de otro anime... Shiro es invención mia, aunque si buscas una apariencia en la cual basarte... pues Mirajane Strauss de FT.**

 **Grax man enserio! Y vamos... no creo que mi fic sea tan genial... incluso creo que decaigo un poco por mis estados de animos deprimentes. Pero bueno, éxitos en tus proyectos viejo, los espero en un futuro.**

 **Edgarshippuden06: Aquí tienes viejo y gracias.**

 **XxREYxX: Jejeje gracias, y pues aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Chivotenkai: Jajajaja puede ser puede ser... jajaja**

 **FedeMen: aquí tienes la conti man... y gracias jaja**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Gracias! Y tranquilo, con los reviews había unos errores, además estaban las fiestas y los trabajos, estudios, etc... No es problema. Eso y que tienes tu reposo asi que no hay bronca con ello.**

 **Pues es difícil intentar mantenerlo, ya que sin las palabras de los lectores uno no sabe, si cometió un error o hizo algo mal, pero es bueno saber que les agrada. Pero habrá caps, que como dices, cortaría en lo mas interesante, pero el siguiente no será interesante, eso sucederá algunas veces, ya que puede que se dé, el que tenga que utilizar el cap para explicar algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, ahora de seguro estarán con la duda de , que es un elemental?... pues el próximo cap seguirá su curso y en un especial después de que el arco 2 termine lo explicare, ese legaría a ser uno de los caps mas cortos de todo el fic.**

 **Sobre los continentes, pues empezara a hacer viajes a partir del arco 4, donde las piezas del rompecabezas y los hilos del destino, empezaran a moverse.**

 **Otra cosa es las espadas, Naruto poseera cuatro espadas. Dos ya la tienen y las otras dos, aun tiene que descubrirla, aunque la cuarta no es la espada del Olimpo, esa espada no existe en este fic... la cuarta lo tendrá bajo condiciones especiales.**

 **Jejeje todos quieren ver a Miya, encontrarse con esas espadas jajaja si realmente seria como "Una niña pequeña, que ve un juguete que quiere, pero no puede tenerlo" jeje.**

 **La situación de Mito, pues se irá aclarando con el tiempo, su aparición aun no esta próxima y sobre su longevidad, pues jeje, digamos que estas en un muy buen camino deductivo, aunque, la pregunta seria, ¿Cómo termino asi?**

 **Jajaja gracias por el apoyo en mi decisión, sobre Esdeath y Erza.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap y esperos lo disfrutes... por cierto, posiblemente, esto va para todos los que lleguen a leer la contestación de este Review... empezare a dejar pequeños epilogos o adelantos, al final de cada cap. Alguno los dejara con las ganas... otros no o simplemente los aburrira. Eso es todo.**

 **Jeje gracias por el consejo sobre la Kitsune, se me paso por la mente varios, no conozco personajes de Dog Days, pero creo que seria bueno ver el anime, para conocerla... ya que el Kitsune que usaría, pues son varios los Kitsunes que aparecerán, cada uno con diferente cantidades de colas, eso es todo lo que diré.**

 **Gracias! Y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **SrChangeling1: Gracias! Jeje y gracias, pero aun falta que se muestre la razón del porque "Shino" oculto su sexualidad.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, y si yo también suelo hacer eso, cuando me agrada de sobremanera un fic.**

 **Axeex: Bueno es la opinión de cada uno, gracias de todas formas, por dejar un Review y tu punto de vista... e igualmente.**

 **Bueee! Eso es todo mis queridos lectores... si...**

 **El cap termino y eso no es todo.**

 **Pero bueno, espero sus Hermositsimos Reviews y consejos, criticas, ayudas, y/o mensajes PM si quieren preguntarme algo, aunque también puede preguntar en los Reviews y yo los responderé en el próximo cap...**

 **Hasta la próxima, Criaturitas del Señor (Rubius)**

 **MDRC97 fuera...**

 **Chau chau.**

 **-inserte canción final de German Garmendia-**

 **P.D.: No se porque dire esto pero... NO ME MATEN -Y EL AUTOR SE ESCONDE DETRAS DE UNA BARRICADA-**

* * *

 **-¿?-**

Vacio, un oscuro vacio, era el lugar donde ahora Naruto estaba flotando, no podía observar nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera sus extremidades.

-Hola!- dijo el mechidorado, en un intento por saber, si había alguien más en ese lugar. Pero nada. Ninguna respuesta.

El mechidorado, seguía flotando en ese mundo, en ese lugar, que parecía infinito. Sin ninguna compañía, como si él fuera, lo único, que estaba allí. Los segundos pasaban... tal vez minutos... tal vez horas... pero nada.

-Acaso... realmente estoy muerto?- se pregunto. Sin saberlo, una sonrisa triste estaba en su rostro, y lagrimas de sangre caían de sus ojos.

Los pocos recuerdos que tenia con las mujeres que él amaba, pasaban por su cabeza. Mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo.

-Shiro... Albedo...Jibril... Himari- nombro Naruto, el dolor en su voz era palpable- yo... yo soy débil... no pude contra aquella cosa... si soy así de débil... como, me enfrentare a mi destino... ante aquella 'Bestia'- mascullo con ira -MALDITA SEA! ACASO ESTE ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER!- gritaba enojado consigo mismo.

En ese momento, todos los momentos que el detesto, las personas que llego a odiar y lo seguía haciendo. El sannin de la serpiente, aquellos que se pasaron con sus chicas, la isla de tiempo cambiante en Earth Realm, los descuidos de Kushina Uzumaki en su infancia, pero por sobre todo Minato Namikaze y el tratado de 'Falso demonio' que había propuesto.

Todas esas personas que él odiaba, todo eso que el detestaba, paso por su mente.

-No he cumplido mis sueños, no he cumplido mis metas, mis objetivos- dijo el hibrido- y lo peor de todo, falle con mi promesa- menciono- no pude proteger a nadie-

Después de sus quejas, tristezas y aflicciones, el lugar quedo nuevamente en silencio, mientras solo escuchaba el sonido de sus sollozos y respiración.

-...-algo dentro de la mente de Naruto, hizo 'click'- ESTOY RESPIRANDO!?- exclamo sorprendido- espera eso significa que yo...-

Y el lugar empezó a distorsionarse, antes de que toda la oscuridad empezara a caer, como si de un vidrio quebrándose se tratase, dando paso a un hermoso paramo. Un lugar amplio, de verdes pastos y un solo árbol en el lugar, mientras el suave viento mecía las hojas de aquel árbol. Naruto pudo ver, que debajo del árbol, se encontraba un hombre sentado.

El mechidorado se acerco a él.

-Y entonces, un gran guerrero surgió de entre las cenizas y dejando fluir la maldad que poseía, destruyo todo a su alrededor- decía el hombre, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabellos blancos. Poseía una túnica color violeta y un monóculo. Además de portar un libro en la mano- Consumido por la maldad, se convirtió en un ser de poder inimaginable, que desafío a cualquier dios, que se le interpusiera- seguía leyendo, retazos de aquel libro que poseía.

-Oye! Me podrías decir dónde estoy?- pregunto Naruto acercándose al hombre, que hizo caso omiso a la pregunta.

-Se enfrento a todas las deidades, pero perdió irremediablemente, a pesar del poder que poseía, seguía siendo débil-Mencionaba el hombre ignorando al mechidorado-Pero controlando la maldad en su corazón, logro alcanzar un poder aun mas grande, que rivalizo contra todos los dioses, y enorgulleció a la mismísima creación- continuaba leyendo el hombre- pero a pesar de eso, la existencia misma tuvo que parar a aquel hombre de gran poder, destruyéndolo, mientras que aquel hombre, fue nombrado de una manera, que sería recordado por toda la eternidad- dijo el peliblanco antes de suspirar- Caos- finalizo.

-Mmmm oye?... me estas escuchando?- pregunto el mechidorado.

-Estas dentro tu alma Naruto- dijo el hombre, sin despegar la vista de su libro- Y hasta que no mueras, estaré apegado a ella- comento- como fue que el bastardo de Elohim, pudo encontrar mi cuerpo y fundir mi alma en las espadas- decía el peliblanco con los ojos cerrados, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, y fruncía el ceño.

-Mi alma? No sería mi sub consciente?- pregunto con duda.

-El sub consciente, es una parte del cuerpo, el cerebro para ser exacto. El alma, es todo lo que eres, para llegar aquí, debes de estar entre la línea de la vida y la muerte. Y si estuviera en tu mente, ya me hubiera comunicado contigo con anterioridad- menciono el de túnica violeta.

-Ya veo... eso significa... que estoy por morir?- pregunto con desanimo.

-Es lo que tú quieres?- pregunto el hombre, cerrando el libro, para luego ponerse de pie.

-NO!- exclamo rápidamente Naruto.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, estas, más vivo que muerto realmente- menciono el peliblanco.

-Pero si me incrustaron mis espadas en el cuerpo, y una de ellas atravesó mi corazón!- Dijo el mechidorado con obviedad- Corazón!-repitió.

-Sí, soy consciente de eso... pero Rebellion es especial- menciono el peliblanco- Cuando recibe la sangre de su portador, no hace más, que solo volverse más fuerte. Sucede lo mismo con Yamato- comento- además, aun tienen varios secretos mas, que lo tendrás que descubrir con el tiempo Naruto- menciono.

Naruto se puso a pensar en las palabras dichas, por aquel hombre, hasta que tomo en cuenta algo- Como sabes que mis espadas son Rebellion y Yamato... además, como sabes mi nombre? Yo no te lo he dicho- menciono con una ceja levantada.

-Oh! Perdona por no presentarme- dijo el hombre mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del mechidorado- mi nombre es Alter... Alter Sparda- se presento.

* * *

 **El final del arco 2 se acerca...**

 **Proximo capitulo: Un Rey. El levantar del Caballero Oscuro.**


	17. A2 Chapter 14

**Nami no Kuni**

Miya y Himari, estaban conteniendo a todos los demonios posibles. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la cantidad con las que habían aparecido, la superaban, de unas decenas, pasaron a ser centenas y eso, fue suficiente para igualar a sus fuerzas.

-Maldición, en que momento aparecieron tantos!- exclamo Miya, mientras cortaba a varios errantes.

Hace unos momentos, que ambas habían llegado a los límites del pueblo de Nami y varios de los civiles, al verlas pelear contra los errantes se escondieron rápidamente a sus casa, completamente asustados. Y no ayudaba la lluvia que parecía, se convertiría en una tormenta en cualquier momento.

-No debemos dejar, que lleguen a las calles- menciono Himari, mientras que repelía a los errantes, con Tessaiga en su forma de colmillo. Tenía la forma del colmillo de un perro, su guarda parecía tener un tipo de pelaje, mientras que tenía vendas enrolladas en lo que parecía ser el mango.

En un intento, por repelerlos, Miya salta hacia atrás, alejándose de la mayoría de los errantes.- Aléjese Himari-san- ordeno, mientras enfundaba su Katana y se ponía, en la pose de Laido.

Himari, no tardo en cumplir la orden.

 **-Futon: Kaze no katto (Elemento viento: Corte de Viento)-** Dijo la pelimorada, desenvainando su espada con chakra adherida a ella.

Una onda de viento cortante, apareció, mutilando y cercenando a todos los errantes que había al frente, aunque a pesar del ataque, estos seguían apareciendo en cantidad.

Himari miro con asombro, para luego percatarse de algo -Puedes usar chakra?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Pues, cuando tienes que buscar la forma de sobrevivir por tu cuenta cuando eres un infante, aprendes varias cosas por medios propios, entre ellas aprendí a usar chakra, o al menos lo básico, después de que conocí a Kaa-san, aprendí más de esta energía… pero no es momento de hablar de mi vida y habilidades- respondió la pelimorada, mientras enfundaba su Katana. Himari solo asintió, para no indagar más en el tema.

El extraño sonido de cristales rompiéndose, llama la atención de ambas. Entre los Grimm y los perros del infierno, Vanguardias empezaban a aparecer. Ambas fruncen el ceño ante eso.

-Con esta cantidad, no podremos vencerlos a pesar de nuestras fuerzas, en especial con los recién llegados- informo Miya- de cincuenta a cien… y aumentando- decía con sarcasmo- acaso se viene el Rey del Infierno?- dijo sarcásticamente. Cuanta realidad había en sus palabras a pesar de no saberlo.

A la Nekomata, le salió una gota en la nuca, ante el sarcasmo de la pelimorada, pero-Necesitamos apoyo- menciono Himari- tenemos que volver con los demás- dijo.

-Ve tú, avísales, yo los retendré- menciono la pelimorada.

-Son demasiados para ti sola- dijo preocupada la pelinegra- no podrás contra todos-

-No peleare contra todos, dije que los retendría mientras tú vas por ayuda- informo, mientras los gruñidos de los errantes era cada vez más fuerte por la cercanía.

Utilizando una de sus piernas, Miya patea a un Grimm cercano, enviándolo a chocar contra los demás errantes. Ante esa acción, algunos demonios saltaron en dirección a la pelimorada con intención de morderla o cortarla en el caso de los Vanguardias.

Rápidamente, Miya desenvaina en un corte horizontal, acabando con la mayoría de sus atacantes en un amplio radio, para luego bloquear una de las guadañas de los vanguardia que aparecieron a su lado.

Miya agarra el brazo del demonio, antes de cercenárselo, y tomar en posesión el arma del errante, para lanzarlo y que este impacte en la cabeza de un Grimm que estaba ingresando en el pueblo de Nami.

-Ves te dije que estaré bien- menciono Miya. Himari asintió, y fue en busca de su sensei y tal vez del equipo 7, con una cosa en mente.

-(Vuelvan pronto… Jibril… Naruto-Kun)- pensó la Nekomata, mientras se retiraba.

Habiéndose marchado en busca de apoyo, Miya dirige su vista hacia los errantes que seguían apareciendo- Todos ustedes, contra mí?- pregunto al aire la pelimorada.

Los Vanguardia seguían apareciendo, y algunos Grimm parecían salir de la tierra, aumentando aún más el número de errantes. Los perros infernales, gruñían con fuerza, mientras de sus bocas salían una especie de fuego.

Miya sonrió tiernamente, mientras la figura de varias mascaras Hanya empezaban a materializarse detrás de ella-Ara ara, Eso es injusto- dijo, mientras seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa y su aura aumentaba más y más. Lentamente la pelimorada apunto con su Katana a la horda de errantes, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Su primera víctima fue un vanguardia, que conocía el filo de la Katana de Miya, perdiendo la cabeza.

Usando la guadaña del errante recién asesinado, Miya gira sobre su eje, matando a varios a su alrededor. La sangre y las partes de los demonios empezaban a esparcirse por el lugar.

Un Grimm, intento atacar a la pelimorada desde la espalda, pero utilizando su funda, Miya se lo inserta en la boca del demonio, antes de golpear la misma con su palma, empujando la funda más profundo y rompiendo el cuello del errante.

Los demonios empezaron a rodear a la pelimorada, mientras alguno empezaban a ingresar a las calles del pueblo. Ante esa situación, Miya dio un salto y usando la cabeza de un Grimm como apoyo, se impulsó aún más alto, antes de empezar a girar en el aire, con su Katana extendida.

- **Harikën chi (Huracán de Sangre)-** la voz de Miya resonó en el lugar, antes de que su giro empiece a formar un pequeño huracán, que se fundía con las gotas de lluvia, convirtiéndolo en un huracán de agua.

Los enemigos cercanos empezaban a ser arrastrados hacia el huracán, que al impactar contra este, eran prácticamente mutilados. La sangre de los demonios se empezó a fundir con el agua haciendo honor al nombre de la habilidad.

Miya cayó a unos metros más adelante, observando como su ataque acababa con una gran cantidad de errantes, pero a pesar de su ataque, la cantidad de enemigos, parecía no haber disminuido.

-Ahora estoy empezando a creer, que realmente se está volviendo injusto- menciono la mujer de pelos morados. El primer relámpago de la noche, cayo.

* * *

 **Bosques de Nami no Kuni**

El sonido de varios impactos, acompañaban al de los truenos, mientras que la suave lluvia, se había convertido en una fiera tormenta.

Entre las nubes negras, destellos blancos y rojos, se podían apreciar, mientras dos figuras, parecían impactar entre sí.

 **-Sun Fall! (Caída del Sol)-** Exclamo la elemental, que era una de las figuras. Su cuerpo paso a ser enteramente de fuegos dorados, antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Jibril, que estaba más abajo que ella.

- **Gaia!-** dijo la Ángel, mientras una barrera de luz se formó frente a ella, para recibir el ataque de la elemental.

El impacto fue tremendo, tal que la Ángel retrocedió unos metros por ello. La elemental no espero mucho, antes de volver a atacar.

Rápidamente, se posiciono a lado de la Ángel, golpeándola fuertemente en el estómago, para luego agarrarla de la cabeza, lanzarla hacia un lado y que luego unos proyectiles de fuego salgan despedidos de su cuerpo, impactando con la Ángel, produciendo una gran explosión.

Mirando su hazaña, la elemental empezó a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se le borro del rostro, al escuchar fuertes aleteos.

El humo de la explosión se fundía con las nubes alrededor, dejando ver a una Jibril con el rostro serio y sin ninguna herida.

Ambas se volvieron a lanzar de frente, creando grandes ondas por los impactos.

Las lanzas de luz se creaban inconscientemente, alrededor de Jibril, eso pasaba también con la elemental, que desprendía varias esferas de fuego, que impactaban con las lanzas mencionadas.

Los puños de ambas, chocan entre si y en un momento, ambas golpean al mismo tiempo el rostro de la otra, cruzando sus brazos y que el sonido de un gran impacto, se escuchara.

Ambas salen disparadas hacia atrás.

La elemental fija su vista en la Ángel, que se limpió un pequeño hilo de sangre, que caía de sus labios.

Mientras que Jibril, observaba como las flamas en el rostro de la elemental, perdía intensidad y se volvían más azul de lo normal.

Ante esa imagen Jibril sonríe.

Las nubes a su alrededor empezaron a formar una especie de cúpula que las rodeaban a ambas, mientras se apreciaban los rayos danzar entre las mismas.

En uno de los destellos producidos por los rayos, Jibril desapareció de la vista de la elemental, para reaparecer juste enfrente de la mujer de fuego.

Impactando uno de sus puños en el estómago de la elemental, provoco que esta se encorvara, y aprovechando esto, utiliza una de sus rodillas, para golpearla en el rostro y lograr que la mujer de fuego salga despedida hacia atrás.

Juntando sus palmas a la altura de su pecho, Jibril empezó a recitar lo que parecía ser un hechizo, en cuestión de segundos, el brillo de sus ojos aumento, mientras un fina capa de luz, empezaba a crearse sobre ella, para luego convertirse en una especie de disco.

Jibril llevo una de sus manos hacia el disco, agarrándolo desde el centro de este, para que luego, el disco hecho de luz, empezara a girar a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto la elemental, se había vuelto a estabilizar en el aire para mirar la zona donde había sido golpeada. Su vientre, despedía una especie de fuego azul, y ante esa imagen frunció el ceño.

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la elemental- **God Edge! (Filo de Dios)-** la exclamación de la Ángel, resonó entre los truenos, antes de poder observar como una especie de disco, se acercaba a ella.

Por un momento la elemental, pensó en intentar parar el ataque con otro, pero algo en sus adentros la obligo a moverse del lugar en el último segundo, dejando al disco rozar uno de sus brazos, produciendo un corte. Una llamarada surgió del lugar en donde aquel disco había provocado el corte.

-(Como?)- se preguntó internamente la elemental, observando algo que no debía ser posible.

-Como recibiste daño, siendo que eres inmune a ataques físicos?- pregunto con sarcasmo Jibril, mientras se podía apreciar el desprecio en su voz- es simple, no eres inmune a nada- menciono, mientras se volvía a crear un disco en la mano de la Ángel.

Ante la declaración, la elemental, solo miro con sorpresa- que quieres decir?- pregunto.

Al ver la cara de la elemental, Jibril no pudo evitar reír con malicia- Dime, que sabes sobre tu especie?- pregunto.

-Nosotros fuimos creados por la naturaleza misma, para protegerla de todo aquel que quiera dañarlo- empezó la elemental con su respuesta- pero… pero- y repentinamente, la voz de la elemental, se convirtió en una voz llena de ira- esos malditos demonios… llegaron, comenzando a tomar las tierras como suyas, controlando a aquello que debía proteger, destruyendo todo- lanzando un largo suspiro, logro calmarse- al nacer, fuimos bendecidos con poderes de los elementos, ya sea tierra, aire, agua, rayo y fuego. Cada uno de nosotros con una cualidad única, pero con una misma habilidad- contesto- la inmunidad a daños, ya sea mágico o físico. Razón del porqué, me encontraba sellada, así como lo están mis hermanas y hermanos. No podían matarnos.- finalizo.

La respuesta solo hacía reír más a la Ángel- en gran parte, tu respuesta seria correcta- decía entre risas, antes de volver a poner un rostro serio- ahora entiendo, un poco más tu acción contra Máster- menciono, para duda de la elemental. Pero luego Jibril, puso una mueca de odio- pero aun así, no te perdonare, no perdonare lo que le hiciste!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jibril se lanzó nuevamente contra la elemental, pero esta vez, su ataque fue de una estrategia distintas. Lanzando su disco esta parece transformar sus bordes en filosas cuchillas.

La elemental esta vez evadió el ataque sin problemas, pero no conto que la Ángel, aparecería a lado suyo, con una lanza en mano. Rápidamente crea una esfera de fuego, para poder contratacarla, pero ya fue muy tarde.

Jibril, había empalado su lanza en el abdomen de la elemental, girando verticalmente, logra hacer que la mujer de fuego salga despedida hacia arriba aún más. Aleteando con fuerza, Jibril, siguió el trayecto de la elemental.

La elemental, volvió a estabilizarse en el aire pero con gran dificultad. Algo andaba mal, aquella Ángel, no debería querer matarla, se supone que los Ángeles y Demonios eran enemigos, entonces porque la odiaba al matar a aquel demonio. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió, que alguien le agarraba de la pierna. Bajando su vista, observo que Jibril, ya la había alcanzado, y sin poder reaccionar recibió en la cara, el golpe de la Ángel.

Repitiendo la acción, Jibril, empezó a golpear el rostro de la elemental consecutivamente, mientras que en un intento de escape, la elemental, patea el estómago de la Ángel, logrando separarla.

Rápidamente, la elemental, crea una gran bola de fuego, para luego lanzarlo hacia Jibril, que lo esquiva.

La elemental aparece rápidamente en frente de la Ángel, para empezar a golpearla- **Moeru saibansho! (Corte ardiente)-** Exclamo, mientras una de sus manos se transformaba en una especie de espada hecha de fuego.

Lanzando un corte, que toma a una desprevenida Jibril. La Ángel, evade por poco el ataque, pero la onda de fuego causa una gran quemadura en una de sus alas, mientras que el fuego que salió disparado, empezó a cortar las nubes, dejando un gran hueco entre ellas, donde los rayos se observaban sin problemas.

Jibril observo su ala dañada, antes de fruncir el ceño, creando nuevamente aquel disco de luz, esta empezó a estirarse y moldearse, tomando forma de una estrella.

La elemental creía que, al igual que sus antiguos ataques, este se lo lanzaría. Por lo que con eso en mente, se preparó mentalmente, pero para su confusión, Jibril lanzo aquella estrella hacia el cielo, que desapareció entre las nubes.

Jibril, dirigió su vista hacia la elemental de fuego, antes de extender completamente sus alas y brazos hacia los costados. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, antes de apuntar con su mano derecha a la elemental- **Light Storm! (Tormenta de Luz)-** Grito la Ángel, y múltiples estrellas de luz empezaron a caer hacia la elemental, que no pudo esquivar con propiedad el ataque, ya que la cantidad de estrellas de luz era abrumadora.

-Gwah!- fue el sonido que emitió la elemental, al recibir gran parte del ataque.

Jibril, fija su vista en la elemental, observando como pequeñas llamaradas salían de su cuerpo.

-Que me está pasando?- Pregunto la elemental, observando como no podía controlar esas llamaradas y no solo eso, si no que el fuego de su cuerpo, perdía intensidad y cambiaba constantemente a un tono azulado, antes de volver a un tono rojizo.

-Falta poco- fue la única respuesta que recibió de Jibril- Un poco más!- y una sonrisa llena de odio surco su rostro- Y podre matarte!-

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _A veces creo que el mal es todo y que el bien es sólo un bello deseo del mal._ _"_

 _-Antonio Porchia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Un Rey. El levantar del Caballero Oscuro**

Elementales, seres creados por la Naturaleza misma, creados por Existencia. El propósito de estos seres era, el proteger de toda vida en la tierra, entre ellas los humanos. Los elementales eran simple masas de energía, que vagaban por todo el mundo.

De gran poder, no había demasiados que pudieran enfrentarlos. Un tiempo, los elementales, convivían con sus protegidos, los humanos. Con interés observaban sus acciones, sus costumbres, su estilo de vida.

Pero poco sabían estos, de que los humanos, le tenían miedo. La forma en que se presentaban, en ese extraño estado de esfera llena de energía. Paso un tiempo, antes de que los elementales se dieran cuenta, de que sus protegidos los temían.

Fue así, que estos seres, decidieron tomar una forma más acorde, para deshacer aquel temor. Tomaron la forma humana, reemplazando su forma de pura energía. Fue así que descubrieron, de que también se diferenciaban por géneros.

Los elementales de fuego, aire y rayo, eran femeninos. Mientras que los de tierra y agua, habían tomado forma masculina.

Tomando esa forma humana, lograron deshacer el temor en sus protegido. Volviendo todo, más tranquilo que antes. Aquella tensión en los humanos, había desaparecido.

El tiempo paso y los elementales, empezaron a aplicar las costumbres humanas. Fue entonces que el elemental de tierra, dio un paso drástico, entre la relación de los elementales y sus protegidos.

De manera a confianza, el elemental fundió un pedazo de su cuerpo con un humano. Dándole la habilidad innata del control sobre la tierra. Los demás elementales, vieron esto, como un buen modo de aumentar su confianza con los humanos, así que, hicieron lo mismo.

Fue así que nacieron, los primeros humanos capaces de utilizar los elementos y estos se fueron reproduciendo. El tiempo paso y los humanos, que ahora controlaban elementos, empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña. El poseer poder, empezó a consumirlos.

Los elementales, se dieron cuenta de ello, por lo que limitaron a los humanos, con la intención de evitar, que estos se dañen a sí mismos, y lo que había a su alrededor.

La opresión, la privación de su antigua libertad, y las ganas de querer volverse poderosos, empezó a cambiar la forma de pensar de muchos humanos. Ellos querían dominar, querían ser los lideres, ser libres nuevamente.

Lucharon por esa libertad.

Los elementales, al ver que sus protegidos empezaron a verlos como enemigos, hicieron lo más sensato, al tener la regla de no dañarlos. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y así los humanos, empezaron a dominar sobre la tierra. La población comenzó a aumentar, mientras se expandían por el mundo, recorriendo y explorando, mientras eran observados por los elementales desde las sombras.

Para su sorpresa, los humanos, no demostraron signos de causar problemas al ser libres, no lo demostraron, hasta después, de tener que decidir quién sería el líder de la raza humana.

Fue así, que los elementales, vieron algo que nunca olvidaran. La primera guerra humana.

Al verlos asesinarse entre sí, destruirse los unos a los otros, transformo la forma de pensar de los elementales de Agua, Rayo y Viento.

¿Esto era lo que debíamos proteger?

¿Seres que al recibir poder, se pierden en ello?

Esos tres elementales, renunciaron a su deber de protegerlos, y dejaron a los humanos a su suerte.

Mientras que los elementales de Tierra y Fuego, veían con tristeza, el desenlace que ocurría. Ambos desesperados por querer parar aquella guerra, ingresaron en la misma. Fue allí donde vieron algo que no se esperaban.

Mucho de los Humanos, que buscaban el poder y el liderazgo, desprendían un aura distinta y a la vez única. El aura de un demonio.

Rápidamente dedujeron que los demonios, tomaron posesión de ellos, por su debilidad y ansias de poder.

Ambos, elemental de tierra y fuego, buscaron al responsables, para encontrarse con una batalla, que marcaría la forma de pensar de ambos.

Los poseídos y humanos normales, luchaban entre sí. La muerte, la destrucción en el lugar, todo el caos que había allí, marco de por vida a los elementales.

La elemental de Fuego, al ver a la raza, que ella, cuido con su vida, destruyéndose a sí misma, quebró toda razón en su mente. Para ella, solo había un culpable en todo esto. Demonios. Y lo único que ella deseaba era la muerte de todos estos.

Mientras que el elemental de tierra, no podía encontrar un culpable, para él, todo el problema que observaba en ese momento, fue dado por su propia mano, ya que fue el elemental de tierra, quien empezó por dar parte de sus poderes a los humanos. Aun así, fue en busca del demonio responsable de las posesiones.

En su búsqueda, se encontraron no con uno, sino dos demonios. Ambos luchando entre sí.

Uno de ellos, al parecer hecho completamente de una masa de plasma, roja y amarilla. Además, parecía cambiar constantemente de género, entre masculino y femenino. Mientras que el otro, parecía un humano, vestido con una armadura.

Lo único que evitaba pensar que era un humano, era aquel par de grandes alas demoniacas que poseía.

La batalla era de gran magnitud. Pero a la elemental de fuego no le dio importancia, y se metió en aquella lucha, con la intención de acabar a ambos demonios.

Mientras que el elemental de tierra, solo quedo observando, aquel caos.

* * *

 **-Dentro del Alma de Naruto-**

-La batalla había empezado, estábamos a la par, el en su estado de desesperación encarnada y yo con mi mejor armadura. Era una batalla a dos bandos… hasta que aquella mujer de fuego se metió en la pelea- contaba Alter- La misma mujer, que barrio el suelo contigo-menciono con burla.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Naruto.

Al momento en que el Sparda, menciono su nombre, su heredero no lo podía creer, aquel, quien creo Rebellion y Yamato estaba frente a él, y lo más resaltante, era que Alter, estaba dentro de su alma, inclusive, le comento de que él estuvo dentro de su alma, en el momento que se encontró con los Naruto-Alternativos. Por lo que Alter, sabia de "La Bestia".

No sabía que decir, tenía tantas preguntas, pero no sabía con cual empezar.

Fue entonces que Alter le menciono, que no era momento de charlar casualmente, por lo que Naruto solo pregunto una cosa, que era la elemental.

Alter, empezó a contarle sobre la primera civilización de humanos, la misma civilización de Eva. Después de la muerte de su amada, le comento, que fue tras Mundus, para acabarlo, después de hacerlo, dejo el inframundo a cargo de sus allegados más confiables y volvió al mundo humano, solo para encontrase con aquella guerra, que había comenzado entre los poseídos y los humanos.

Le comento, que un antiguo demonio, había aprovechado un momento de debilidad en los humanos, para tomar control en la mayoría de estos usando la necesidad de poder. Los humanos, se dejaron controlar por voluntad propia.

Cuando se topó con el demonio responsable, empezó a luchar contra él, por la libertad de los humanos.

Menciono que los poseídos estaban bajo el mando de un demonio corrupto, un aliado de Mundus mientras que los humanos, que no habían sucumbido, estaban bajo el liderazgo de una mujer humana, que controlaba una energía distinta a la que los elementales habían otorgado. Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Alter Sparda, se había unido a la guerra, y luchaba en contra de su propia Raza.

-Sí, no hace falta, que me lo restriegues por la cara sabes?- menciono irritado el Heredero.

-Pero si fue una paliza muy artística- menciono con gracia el de túnica violeta.

-Solo vuelve a la historia- dijo enojado el hibrido.

-Jejeje, está bien… pues después de que la elemental de fuego, se metió en medio de la pelea, se complicó bastante la situación- contaba Alter mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía- fue como si Argosax y la elemental, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y la pelea se convirtió en un dos contra uno-

-Peleaste contra ambos al mismo tiempo!?- pregunto asombrado el hibrido.

-Sí, la elemental no era problema, pero molestaba bastante el hecho, de que creaba aberturas para que Argosax me atacara, y el sí era un problema- comento.

-Y que hiciste?- seguía preguntando Naruto.

-Pues… seguí luchando- comento con obviedad el Sparda- Hubo un momento en la pelea, en donde la elemental, empezó a cargar un ataque, que, si bien no me hubiese matado, me hubiese dañado gravemente- contaba- la cosa se complicó más y más- dijo Alter, mientras con una de sus manos, se sujetaba el puente de la nariz- La elemental creía que los demonios controlamos a los humanos, y que creamos esa guerra. Pero lo que no sabía, fue que los humanos, buscaron a los demonios y dieron su cordura, a cambio de poder- seguía contando- los pocos humanos, que se mantuvieron cuerdos y no luchaban por el dominio, se enfrentaron a sus hermanos poseídos. Yo me uní a ellos- mencionaba-Mira Naruto, el demonio al que yo me estaba enfrentando se alimentaba de todos los sentimientos malos de los humanos, y en ese momento, todos los humanos poseían sentimientos impuros, avaricia, envidia, ira, odio, desesperación, rencor, etc- menciono- En ese momento Argosax era prácticamente… Inmortal- menciono.

-Pues si era Inmortal como lo mataste?- pregunto Naruto.

-No lo mate, Argosax sigue vivo, pero esta sellado- informo Alter- Cuando la elemental lanzo su ataque, realice un campo de absorción con mi sangre y espada. Mi habilidad consumió el ataque, pero me dejo muy debilitado- contaba- la elemental también se encontraba débil y Argosax aprovecho eso para intentar acabarla. Yo la salve, a pesar de que podía sentir el odio y desprecio dirigido hacia mi persona- comento- Viendo que Argoxas tenía todas las de ganar, hice algo del que no me arrepentiré en toda mi vida- menciono- para sellarlo, tuve que sacrificar mi vida Naruto, pero faltaba un elemento más, un contenedor- informo- Argosax esta sellado en este mundo Naruto, la tierra misma, es el contenedor de aquel demonio, y tú tienes los dos candados que lo mantienen preso- comento, para sorpresa de Naruto.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el hibrido.

-Los collares que regalaste a tus amadas, esos collares que forman parte de la leyenda, también son lo que mantiene a aquel demonio sellado- menciono, sorprendiendo aún más a Naruto- esos collares era lo que tenía a mano, para realizar el sello correctamente- dijo, antes de rascarse la sien- pero hubo un problema- informo.

-Y cuál es el problema?- pregunto nuevamente el hibrido.

-La elemental, ella se encontraba cerca, cuando realice el sellado, y a consecuencia de eso, su cuerpo se convirtió en una anomalía del sello… Recuerdas esa criatura extraña que era prácticamente impenetrable?- pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto- pues eso fue en lo que se convirtió cuando termine el sellado- informo- cuando volvió a su forma normal, el sello se activa y el candado es propenso a romperse- seguía diciendo- pero ese no es el punto, tu aun no tienes el poder para intentar acabarla-

-Entiendo- dijo el hibrido.

-Si la matas, deshará la anomalía en el sello de Argosax, aunque esta no afecta demasiado realmente. Solo hará que el sello actué con normalidad- dijo Alter, mientras Naruto parecía estar pensando en algo- mira, he visto como controlas tus emociones, y como logras dominar la maldad que posees dentro, todo ese odio, que fuiste acumulando en tu infancia… creo que es momento de enseñarte algo- menciono, quitando a Naruto de su pequeño trance.

-Y eso sería?- pregunto el mechidorado.

 **-** A utilizar tu odio y maldad que posees oculto, como conductor y aumentador de tu poder- menciono- con ello tendrás el poder suficiente para acabarla- finalizo.

-Y porque no la acabaste, aquella vez?- pregunto el mechidorado.

-Porque estaba pendiente, a que Argosax no me mate- dijo mirando fijamente al hibrido, que solo asintió nerviosamente.

-jeje, ups?...lo olvide- respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca- Y bien que tengo que hacer, para adquirir ese poder y como la acabo?- pregunto

-Pues para poder acabarla, deberás sacarla de su estado de energía pura- menciono- para hacerlo deberás producirle un daño constante, y llegando un punto, esa energía se acabara y solo quedara en la masa que la compone y da energía. Su núcleo- comento Alter- después de eso, depende de ti, puedes destruirlo o puedes quedártelo. Lo que suceda con el núcleo, es de tu elección. Además, hay muchas probabilidades, puede que te dé un nuevo poder, una nueva habilidad o una nueva arma. O puede quedar como un trofeo-

-Y como adquiero el poder que mencionaste?- pregunto Naruto.

-Bien, primero que nada. El poder que recibirás es solo temporal, lo podrás mantener activo por tiempo limitado. Eso quiere decir, hasta que tu energía se acabe. Pero cada vez que este… cargado por así decirlo, podrás utilizarlo nuevamente, lo sabras cuando Rebellion brille en rojo. Y segundo- Alter empujo al mechidorado con una mano, haciendo que este se caiga de bruces al suelo- Debes volver a la realidad-

Y todo lo que vio Naruto después fue negro.

* * *

 **Mundo Real**

La Tormenta seguía, mientras no mostraba indicios de que pararía, el cuerpo de Naruto, se encontraba extendido en el suelo, con sus dos espadas incrustadas, en un momento, Yamato empezó a brillar, mientras se desvanecía lentamente en partículas de luz azul que parecían unirse al brazo del hibrido, en cambio Rebellion, tenía su filo, completamente rojo por la Sangre de Naruto.

Uno de los dedos de Naruto, empezó a moverse, antes de que su cuerpo empezara a encorvarse hacia arriba, elevándose por el espadón, llegando a tocar la empuñadura. Al suceder esto, el espadón, empezó a elevarse con Naruto, saliendo completamente de la tierra y quedando únicamente en el pecho del hibrido. Naruto se había puesto de pie.

Las manos de Naruto, agarraron el mango de la espada con delicadeza, antes de apretarlo con fuerza. La voz de Alter empezó a escuchar en su alrededor.

 _Por qué luchas?_

El hibrido no contestaba.

 _Por qué quieres poder?_

 _-_ **Para proteger…-** Contesto levemente, con una voz enteramente espectral y distorsionada.

 _Sabes que aquellos que amas, irán aumentado en número con el tiempo, aun así, protegerás aquellos que entren a tu vida? O Lo que quieres proteger son simples objetos de tu vida?_

 **-Yo protegeré, a los que amo, con mi vida. No son objetos, son personas importantes para mí-** Contesto, mientras empezaba a retirar lentamente a Rebellion de su pecho.

 _Recuerda, aquello que amas y aprecias, evitara que todo el odio y la maldad que posees te consuma, desde estos momentos, podrás acceder al cincuenta por ciento de tu poder real, poder dado por el odio y la maldad, esos son los sentimientos que ayudan a volver poderoso a un demonio, pero solo si amas y tienes a alguien a quien desees proteger, evitara convertirte en un desgraciado con ansias de poder._

 **-Entiendo-** Respondió el Hibrido. En un movimiento rápido, Naruto se quita a Rebellion del pecho, lanzando un grito desgarrados, que fue silenciado por los truenos y rayos. Un hueco se podía apreciar en el pecho.

 _Es hora, a pesar de poseer esa faceta buena, tranquila, amable y cariñosa, también posees una faceta que desea destrucción, que desea muerte, que desea Sangre._

Cada palabra de Alter, quedaba grabado en la mente del hibrido.

 _Déjalo fluir Naruto, si serás mi heredero, debes demostrarme que puedes controlar el poder dado por los malos sentimientos, aquel poder maldito._

El aura de Naruto se hizo presente, materializándose a su alrededor. Una especie de Sombra parecía emerger desde el suelo, consumiendo lentamente el cuerpo del mechidorado. Naruto mantenía lo ojos cerrados, mientras era consumido completamente. Rebellion, que estaba en su mano derecha, contrastaba al cuerpo oscuro de Naruto, con su brillo rojizo, gracias a la sangre del mismo.

Lentamente el hibrido, dio unos pasos, separándose de esa masa oscura, que lo seguía y lo volvía a envolver.

La forma de aquella masa oscura empezaba a cambiar, esta se adhería al cuerpo del hibrido, formando una especie de armadura negra. El yelmo empezaba a formarse, mientras de la punta de la cabeza, parecía salir dos cuernos, en la parte del rostro, la mitad de esta, era cubierta por una máscara que seguía subiendo, hasta cubrir completamente la cara, el peto apareció, al igual que las hombreras, que poseía grandes picos que se estiraban hacia atrás, el guarda brazos también poseía picos más pequeños, y las manos de Naruto, se habían vuelto completamente demoniacas. O en el caso de su mano izquierda que era humana, paso a ser demoniacas también. Las piernas del hibrido, se mantenían completamente oscuro, mientras leves brillos se podían observar, dando a entender de que allí, también poseía parte de una armadura, y sus pies tenían forma de garras. Lentamente el brillo rojizo de Rebellion, empezaba a extenderse a través de la armadura, resaltando los bordes de este. Y en el centro del peto, lo que parecía ser una grieta apareció. **(*)**

- **jejeje-** Naruto empezó a reír levemente, con su voz espectral, lo hacía ver como un verdadero demonio- **jajajaja-** Su risa aumento en volumen- **JAJAJAJAJAJA-** la risa de Naruto, se volvió completamente maligna.

 _Es hora de que el Caballero Oscuro, Renazca en este mundo. Haz que me sienta orgulloso Naruto. Demuéstrame que serás un buen sucesor. Demuéstrame que eres un verdadero…_

- **SPARDA!-** Grito. Y allí, en la parte del yelmo, que cubría el rostro, varias líneas amarillas aparecieron, brillando con intensidad.

El hibrido escucho el sonido de varios impactos en el cielo. Levantando su vista, puede observar en la lejanía, como Jibril y la elementa luchaban.

Lanzando un largo suspiro, aquella rara transformación desaparecía, dejando ver nuevamente el cuerpo del Hibrido, esta vez sin el hueco que Rebellion había dejado en su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba intacto.

Sonriendo-Por lo que veo, no será necesario utilizar mis nuevas habilidades Alter- dijo observando la pelea- Tiempo de moverse **-** dijo Naruto empezando a caminar en dirección de las contendientes, mientras detrás de él, el suelo donde había ocurrido su transformación, desprendía un extraño humo negro, antes de que el suelo, se resquebraje por sí solo.

* * *

 **(* Para una mejor visualización de la armadura, buscar Royalguard Dreadnougth)**

* * *

 **Con Jibril y la Elemental.**

Los golpes iban y venían, ninguna empezó a defenderse, era una pelea sin cuartel. Las llamaradas en el cuerpo de la elemental aumentaban, mientras que en el cuerpo de Jibril, empezaban a aparecer rastros de quemaduras y moretones.

Ambas se separan levemente, para observarse. Jibril mira las leves heridas que empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo, mientras que la elemental, observaba como su brazo, una de sus piernas y parte de su vientre, se habían vuelto flamas azules.

-Está disminuyendo- informo Jibril, mientras esa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- Solo un poco más! Y tu defensa desaparecerá! Ufufufu- comento.

La elemental se mantenía seria, pero por dentro empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. Lentamente empezó a juntar energía en sus manos.

Jibril se lanza de frente hacia la elemental nuevamente, pero no espero que la elemental, soltara toda la energía en una onda de fuego, dejándola aturdida.

La elemental aprovecha la abertura que había creado, agarrando a Jibril del cuello, empezando a golpearla en el rostro.

La Ángel, también agarra el cuello de la elemental, empezando a emitir su poder de luz, dañando a la mujer de fuego.

La elemental dejo de golpearla e imito la acción de Jibril, dañando el cuello de la misma.

Viendo que sus acciones no llevarían a ningún lado, Jibril ataca bruscamente a la elemental. Tomándola desprevenida, la golpea en el pecho y luego en el rostro, haciendo que la elemental retroceda un poco.

Posicionándose detrás de la elemental de fuego, Jibril la sujeta con fuerza, antes de empezar a caer en picada con la cabeza apuntando al suelo.

La elemental empezó a luchar por liberarse de manera desesperada.

-Te diste cuenta no?- decía Jibril sonriendo, mientras caía- Tu supuesta inmunidad, solo es un escudo que al recibir una cantidad de daño, empieza a desaparecer!- exclamaba.

En medio de su desesperación, la elemental empezó a aumentar la cantidad de fuego que producía su cuerpo, rodeando a Jibril, empezando a quemarla, pero a pesar del intenso calor no la soltaba.

El suelo se acercaba, y Jibril mantenía el agarre.

-QUE HACES! SI IMPACTAMOS CONTRA EL SUELO, TU TAMBIEN SALDRAS HERIDA, SI NO ES QUE MUERTA!- grito en desesperación- PORQUE LUCHAR POR ALGUIEN QUE YA ESTA MUERTO!?- seguía gritando.

Jibril cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza- Porque lo amo- dijo en un susurro, que la elemental escucho, para abrir completamente los ojos.

 _ **/BOOM!/**_

Y ambas, impactaron contra el suelo. Con la velocidad que venían, más el fuego que las rodeaba a ambas, parecieron un meteoro.

El daño en el terreno fue colosal, los arboles alrededor, se desprendieron de la tierra, saliendo disparados hacia atrás, en el suelo se había formado un cráter y la onda de choque, empujo las gotas de lluvia, creando una especie de cúpula. En el centro del lugar, una gran humareda estaba presente.

Todo fue silencio, dejando escuchar solamente, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar con el suelo nuevamente.

El humo se disipaba lentamente, dejando ver a ambas mujeres. Ambas estaban vivas.

Jibril tenía quemaduras en sus dos brazos, parte de su cuerpo tenia moretones, una de sus alas estaba en un tono grisáceo, señal de que también se había quemado y de su cabeza, caía sangre.

La elemental, aún seguía cubierta por sus flamas, pero estas eran enteramente azules. El fuego de su cuerpo parecía separarse de ella, antes de volver a unirse y en breves momentos, parte de su pecho desaparecía, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una blanca esfera, flotando allí.

-Jejeje- empezaba a reír la elemental- a pesar de tus esfuerzos… pero he de admitir, por poco y realmente me eliminas- la elemental empezaba a levantarse sin problemas. A pesar de que las flamas de su cuerpo fueran débiles, estas parecían no afectar en su energía.

El problema radicaba, que solo su defensa disminuía, mas no su poder.

Jibril empezó a imitar la acción de la elemental, levantándose del suelo.

-Que paso, de borrar mi existencia en este mundo?- menciono con burla la elemental, mientras sonreía- así que era eso? Venganza no? Que no sabes, que eso solo te lleva a tu perdición?- dijo la elemental, antes de escuchar una estruendosa risa de Jibril.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ENSERIO!?- dijo prácticamente gritando la Ángel. La elemental solo miro con duda las palabras de Jibril- Ese es el mismo camino que tu estas siguiendo, acaso no es contradictorio tu afirmación- menciono con ironía- tú lo mataste por ese motivo, tu mataste a mi amado solo por eso, POR TU MALDITA VENGANZA!- grito al final. Jibril se puso de pie, mientras en sus manos creaba un par de lanzas.

-Estas completamente débil, y aun así, intentas plantarme cara?- pregunto la elemental con una ceja levantada- además los motivos de mis acciones, no son a consecuencia de la muerte de una sola persona, son la muerte de…-

-Miles de humanos- interrumpió Jibril- se sobre la primera guerra, sobre la supuesta posesión de humanos por los demonios, pero también sé de qué esa información es mentira.- comento, dejando en shock a la elemental- Si realmente, los demonios intentaban controlar a los humanos, los ángeles, en aquel tiempo hubiesen intervenido-

-Q-que quieres decir?- pregunto sorprendida la elemental- Yo vi cuando los humanos eran poseídos por los demonios- refuto rápidamente.

-Si fue así? Porque los ángeles, no defendieron a la humanidad, para evitar que los demonios ganen terreno- Mencionaba la Ángel- Fue porque…- decía Jibril, mirando a la elemental, antes de ser interrumpida por una tercera voz.

-Los humanos de aquel tiempo, dejaron que los demonios los controlasen, para obtener más poder- informo una tercera voz.

Jibril reconoció al instante, el dueño de la voz, abriendo completamente los ojos, mientras estas empezaban a humedecerse.

Ambas miraban a los lados buscando al precursor de aquella voz, ya que no sentían ninguna presencia, mucho menos un aura, hasta que ambas lograron ver, un tenue brillo rojizo, que se acercaba desde las sombras de aquel destrozado bosque, hasta que el sujeto fue visible.

Aquella blanca cabellera, con un reconocible mechón dorado, de ojos verdes y esa sonrisa despreocupada. Sus manos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mientras Rebellion en su espalda tenía un color rojo brillante

-Master?- dijo Jibril en un susurro inaudible, mientras lágrimas, empezaban a caer en sus mejillas.

-TU!?- mascullo con ira la elemental.

-YO!- menciono con sorpresa falsa en su rostro mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con los dedos, para luego empezar a reír- Relájate Flamitas- dijo Naruto, solo para esquivar un repentino ataque de la mujer de fuego, que paso de largo.

-MALDITO DEMONIO!- grito con ira- DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO!- gritaba, mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de fuego en sus manos- Ahora me asegurare, de que realmente quedes muerto- sentencio

-Después de que te mencione, que la verdadera culpa lo tienen los humanos, aun tratas de matarme?- Dijo Naruto con falso dolor- pensé que si sabias la verdad, dejarías de intentar de asesinarme-

-DEMONIO!- Grito y apareciendo a una increíble velocidad, la elemental se posiciona frente al hibrido, con la intención de golpearlo con sus puños llenos de energía, pero Naruto se mantenía con una sonrisa- USTEDES SON LOS VERDADEROS CULPABLES, USTEDES FUERON LA RAZON DE LA PRIMERA GUERRA, USTEDES LOS DEMONIOS SON LA RAZON, DE QUE MILES DE HUMANOS MURIERAN!-

Naruto solo escuchaba las palabras de la elemental, mientras que Jibril con esfuerzo, empezaba a crear una lanza de luz de gran tamaño, apuntando a la elemental de fuego, que estaba enteramente concentrada en acabar con el hibrido.

Esquivando varios golpes Naruto logra ver a Jibril con lanza en mano. Ese pequeño momento de distracción, fue suficiente para que la elemental lo agarrara del cuello y lo levantara unos centímetros de la tierra.

-Ahora te acabare, y quedaras muerto, para siempre- sentencio la elemental, pero Naruto seguía con esa sonrisa despreocupada- Acaso no temes morir?- pregunto irritada la mujer de fuego, viendo como el hibrido sonreía.

-En ese estado estas vulnerable… Deberías prestar atención a tu alrededor, o podrías morir- menciono Naruto manteniendo esa sonrisa despreocupada- después de todo, tengo un Ángel Guardián- finalizo

Y allí fue que la elemental entendió, rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Jibril, solo para ver la punta de una lanza hecha de luz, que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza.

Ese fue el último golpe, que necesito Jibril, para acabar con la defensa de la elemental.

El cuerpo de la elemental, ahora sin cabeza, soltó al hibrido, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Te lo dije, la venganza, solo te lleva a tu perdición- dijo el hibrido, observando como el cuerpo de la elemental empezaba a convulsionar, antes de empezar a desaparecer, como si de una simple fogata que empezaba a consumirse se tratase- Que desenlace más soso, todo porque te concentraste más en mí, que en el verdadero peligro. Era así como planeabas enfrentarte a toda una Raza?- decía Naruto, mirando cómo había acabado la mujer de fuego- El núcleo de un elemental, es como el corazón humano. Queda a mi decisión si resguardarlo, absorberlo o destruirlo eh?- decía Naruto susurrando, mientras miraba la esfera blanca flotar en el aire. Acercándose a paso lento, Naruto queda a unos centímetros- tienes suerte, que yo no tengo deseos de asesinarte- menciono.

Levantando su brazo con la intención de agarrar el núcleo, Naruto rápidamente lo vuelve a retraer, solo para ver como una lanza de luz, impactaba con el núcleo, destruyéndola.

El mechidorado solo observo el suelo, donde empezaban a caer los pedazos del núcleo que desaparecía en luminosas partículas, que se dirigían hacia una persona- pero al parecer, alguien si te quería ver muerta- comento a nadie en particular, observando hacia quien se dirigía aquellas partículas.

Levantando su vista, Naruto dirige su atención a la Ángel, que tenía la vista ensombrecida por su flequillo y tenía su brazo extendido. Aquellas partículas de luz, se unían al cuerpo de la Ángel, para duda de Naruto.

La lluvia empezaba a menguar.

Naruto se acercó a Jibril, y cuando estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo, allí escucho. **-*Snif*** \- los sollozos de la Ángel, hicieron que Naruto mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Lentamente Naruto se acercó a Jibril, envolviéndola en un abrazo, deduciendo la razón de aquellas lágrimas y del por qué destruyo el núcleo de la elemental.

Al envolverla en aquel abrazo, Jibril estallo en llanto.

La Ángel lo creía muerto, su aura prácticamente había desaparecido, cuando Rebellion y Yamato se incrustaron en su cuerpo, cortesía de la elemental.

Esa escena, esa imagen, había marcado el corazón de Jibril.

-Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes… Estoy bien, estoy vivo- decía suavemente el mechidorado, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Jibril.

-Y-y-yo creía q-que estaba m-muerto! Que la única persona que a-amaba se había i-ido- decía entre sollozos la Ángel.

Naruto agarra entre sus manos el rostro de Jibril, haciendo que esta lo mire a los ojos. Al ver la expresión de tristeza de la Ángel y sus lágrimas que estaban mescladas con las gotas de lluvia, solo hace sentir peor al Hibrido.

-Lo siento, enserio, lo siento- decía disculpándose Naruto, mientras cerraba los ojos- ya no te preocupes, estoy bisfg…- el mechidorado no acabo su oración, ya que algo estaba impidiendo que hablara.

Jibril estaba besando a Naruto, en busca de que no fuera una ilusión, que no fuera una mala broma, que el Naruto que tenía en frente era el real y estaba vivo.

Separándose, Jibril mira a Naruto, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Por favor, ya no vuelvas a hacer eso, ya no vuelvas a irte de mi lado… prométemelo-

-Lo prometo- respondió Naruto, mientras se mantenía abrazado a Jibril- Ahora…- haciendo desaparecer a Rebellion de su espalda, Naruto carga a Jibril al estilo nupcial- será mejor volver- decía marchándose del lugar.

-Master?- pregunto con duda la Ángel.

-Estas débil por la pelea, ahora solo descansa- dijo Naruto, mientras continuaba su camino.

Jibril solo se abrazó al cuerpo del hibrido, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este, para luego cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su Maestro.

Ninguno de los dos se percató, de una extraña niebla roja fundirse con el cuerpo de Jibril, mientras que las plumas que caía de la Ángel, ardían en llamas antes de desaparecer.

La lluvia había cesado, más los relámpagos, aun se observaban en el cielo.

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

La lluvia había parado, pero eso no se podía decir de los errantes que se encontraban atacando a la defensa de Nami, buscando una manera de entrar a la misma y lo estaban logrando. Algunos seguían apareciendo desde el bosque, aumentando la cantidad de demonios, que ya era abundante.

Miya estaba luchando contra los errantes, varios de ellos ya habían pasado de ella, pero para su tranquilidad, ahora tenía a Zoro y Himari detrás como apoyo. Ellos tres eran la defensa de Nami, que evitaban la entrada de los errantes. Y dentro del pueblo, el equipo 7 cazaba a los pocos errantes que lograban entrar en las calles.

En un corte rápido el peliverde, acaba con varios errantes en un amplio radio a su alrededor, aprovechando eso, se acerca a la pelimorada.

-Me podrías explicar tu plan nuevamente?- pregunto Zoro, mientras la pelimorada, partía en dos a un Vanguardia, antes de dirigir su atención al peliverde.

-Pues amontonarlos, Himari-san me comento que tenía un ataque que podría acabar con todos ellos o con gran parte de un solo ataque- informo Miya, mientras Zoro asentía- Pero también me informo que deberíamos alejarlos, ya que su ataque afectaría a la aldea- continuo, mencionando la pelimorada, antes de continuar peleando contra los demonios.

-Entiendo y creo saber que ataque utilizara- dijo Zoro antes de mirar la aldea y el bosque, mientras una idea surcaba su mente- podríamos agruparlos aquí mismo- dijo el peliverde, recibiendo un rostro dudoso de la pelimorada- mira, si Himari realiza su ataque, la aldea estará detrás, y el bosque será lo que recibirá el daño por el ataque, con los demonios en ello- finalizo.

Miya sonrió ante eso, para luego asentir-Pues, que esperamos?-dijo, antes de saltar hacia un grupo de errantes.

Los demonios, empezaron a seguir a la pelimorada, mientras Zoro se encargaba de los errantes, que no tenían interés de seguir a Miya- Himari! Será mejor que prepares tu ataque, te daremos tiempo y cuando estés lista, te daremos una abertura- Exclamo Zoro, llamando la atención de la pelinegra- y no te preocupes por dañar la aldea, los agruparemos frente al Bosque!- menciono, mientras empezaba a empujar a los errantes.

-Entendido! Y no necesito preparar el ataque, solo necesito que agrupen a los demonios y salgan del camino!- Respondió, la ojilila, acabando con los errantes que la tenían ocupada.

Zoro asintió, antes de continuar luchando contra los errantes. Himari, se posiciono frente la aldea, dándole la espalda a la misma, mientras Zoro y Miya, empezaban a agrupar a los demonios, alineándolos frente a Himari.

Levantando a Tessaiga por sobre su cabeza, Himari mira al grupo de errantes.

Todos los Grimm, Vanguardias o perros infernales eran empujados o lanzados hacia atrás por Zoro o Miya.

Ambos usaban ataques que empujaban en un amplio radio, para poder contra la gran cantidad de errante que había.

La pelimorada se encargaba de empujar a los demonios desde la derecha, mientras que el peliverde, empujaba a los demonios desde la izquierda. Llegado un punto, varios de los demonios, llegaron a chocar sus espaldas, mientras que otros se alejaban intentando huir de los embates de Miya y Zoro.

Al percatarse de eso, la pelimorada, salta hacia el centro del grupo de errantes y utilizando la cabeza de un Grimm como apoyo se impulsa hacia arriba, antes de girar con su Katana extendida nuevamente- **Harikën chi (Huracán de Sangre)-** Dijo la pelimorada, mientras creaba aquel huracán.

Los demonios que intentaban huir, volvían a ser arrastrados hacia la habilidad de la pelimorada-Himari-san! Ahora!- grito Miya, viendo una oportunidad de acabar con gran parte de los errantes. Ella había caído unos metros más adelante.

-Salgan del camino!- Grito Himari, antes de balancear su espada y dar un corte al aire de manera vertical- **Kaze no Kizu! (Viento Cortante)-** y grandes ráfagas de viento, que brillaban en una tonalidad amarilla, salieron disparadas hacia el grupo de errantes, destruyendo todo. Los arboles del bosque empezaron a romperse, mientras la tierra tenia rastros de cortes profundos, inclusive, logro consumir la habilidad de Miya.

Los demonios que estuvieron en el rango del ataque, no tardaron en ser prácticamente eliminados del lugar, solo quedaron rastros de sangre, mientras, los pocos que lograron salir vivos, tenían algunas de sus extremidades mutiladas, si no es que lo perdieron completamente. En cortas palabras, morirían desangrados, en unos minutos.

Miya sonrió, al ver que su plan logro salir bien-(Ese ataque acabo con prácticamente todos los errantes, y los pocos que sobrevivieron, morirán dentro de poco)- pensó para sus adentros antes de dirigir su vista hacia Himari, que estaba jadeando y respirando pesadamente- Al parecer, ese ataque le quita mucha energía- se dijo a sí misma, antes de ir junto a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto Zoro, observaba el resultado producido por el ataque de la pelinegra- Al parecer, no fue mentira, cuando me dijo, que mejoro su control con la espada- dijo a nadie en particular. El peliverde, se dirigió hacia la pelimorada y la pelinegra.

Himari estaba respirando cansadamente, el ataque que había utilizado ya lo dominaba, pero sin la funda, esta utilizaba toda su energía. Ese ataque, era el único que podía utilizar, sin quedar inconsciente.

-Cómo estás?- pregunto Miya, que estaba llegando junto a la pelinegra.

-Cansada?- Respondió con gracia Himari, antes de sonreír. Miya le siguió el juego y también sonrió- Al menos, no estoy inconsciente, como me dejan mis otros ataques- comento, observando como el modo "Colmillo" desaparecía de su espada, y volvía a tener la forma de una Katana oxidada..

-Tan fuerte son tus habilidades?- pregunto curiosa la pelimorada.

-No es que sean fuertes, es que consumen demasiada energía, y sin la funda, Tessaiga consume mi energía- continuo.

-Tessaiga?- dijo con curiosidad- La legendaria espada del Hanyö Inuyasha?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-La misma- contesto Himari- como lo sabes?- pregunto.

-La espada aparece en varios cuentos e historias- dijo la pelimorada, mientras miraba la oxidada Katana- Según sé, se supones que la espada estaba oculta en la tumba de Inuyasha, que está en las tierras muertas de Earth Realm- continuo Miya, con un rostro dudoso.

Mientras que Himari al escuchar esa información sonrió- es bueno saber dónde se encuentra la tumba… Gracias Miya-san- dijo la pelinegra.

-No… hay de qué?- Dijo la pelimorada con duda, no sabiendo por qué Himari le agradecía.

-Ya acabamos con todos los errantes aquí, solo queda acabar con los pocos que entraron a la aldea, y terminaremos con esto- menciono el peliverde, llegando junto a ambas mujeres.

-Pues creo que el equipo siete se encargara de eso- dijo Himari, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mejor volvamos al hogar de Tazuna, y avisarles de que logramos repeler a los atacantes- dijo el peliverde.

-No le dijeron, que nos atacaban demonios?- pregunto Miya.

-No- respondió Himari- ya estaban bastante inquietos, cuando Izumi e Inari, llegaron informando sobre la batalla que estaban librando tu hermano y Naruto-kun- continuo- decirles sobre demonios atacando a Nami, los hubiera hecho entrar en pánico-

-A todo eso… como crees que estarán?- pregunto Zoro.

* * *

 **Dentro de Nami no Kuni**

Un Grimm iba vagando entre las calles de la aldea, mientras cerca del errante los integrantes del equipo 7 se encontraba mirando al demonio.

-Que son esas cosas realmente?- preguntaba la Haruno mirando al errante.

-Según Kakashi-sensei, son simples abominaciones de la naturaleza, como los bijuus- contesto Akari, mientras el Kyubi Yang en su interior resoplaba ante la afirmación de su contenedora- Sasuke- llamo la atención la pelirroja, observando como su compañero, tenía un Kunai en la mano y estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre el Grimm.

-Dime, porque no lo estamos atacando?- pregunto el pelinegro azabache- Hatake, nos dio la orden de acabarlos, si nos encontrábamos con uno de ellos-

-No sé, me siento rara, cuando pienso en asesinar a un ser vivo, incluso si no son humanos- respondió honestamente la pelirroja.

-Somos ninjas, deberemos matar en algún momento, y creo que sería mejor empezar asesinando algo que no es humano- menciono el Uchiha.

-Pero…- Sakura quiso decir algo, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Sasuke tiene razón- dijo Kakashi, que apareció detrás de sus alumnos, asustándolos- en algún momento ustedes deberán matar, es el oficio de un Shinobi, matar o morir, no es el mejor oficio, pero, si no quieres ser asesinado en medio del trabajo, es lo que tienes que hacer… pensé que lo tuvieron claro, en su pelea contra Zabuza- continuo, mientras soltaba su muleta izquierda, para quitar un librito Naranja de entre sus bolsillos- y que esperan? La primera muerte siempre es la más difícil, pero creo que podrán llevarlo mejor si es que lo hacen con un, no humano- finalizo.

Sus alumnos guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que fue el Uchiha el que salió de donde estaban, y fue corriendo hacia el errante.

El resto del equipo 7 miraba las acciones de su compañero y alumno. Sakura y Akari, sorprendidas, al ver que Sasuke, fue el que se encargaría del errante, y Kakashi miraba curioso las acciones de su alumno.

El azabache, fue corriendo, hasta alcanzar al desprevenido errante, sin perder tiempo, el Uchiha encastra su Kunai en la espalda del Grimm, que al sentir el filo del arma, lanza un sonido que denotaba dolor, antes de dar la vuelta bruscamente, golpeando con uno de sus brazos al Uchiha.

Sasuke fue lanzado unos metros, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, pero reincorporándose rápidamente dando unas volteretas, para luego mirar al errante. El pelinegro observo, como el Grimm, estiraba sus manos hacia atrás, intentando alcanzar el kunai que tenía incrustado en su espalda.

Los movimientos erráticos y bastante torpes del Grimm, dieron cierta curiosidad al Uchiha, pero preguntaría más tarde. Volviendo a lanzarse al ataque, el azabache, empezó a hacer sello de manos.

- **Katon: Gökakyü no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-** Concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra, Sasuke lleva sus manos en la boca, antes de expulsar una gran bola de fuego, que impacto contra el Grimm.

El errante empezó a moverse en círculos mientras las flamas lo consumían, antes de caer al suelo muerto. El olor a carne quemada se olía en el lugar.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil- dijo el Uchiha, con un toque de arrogancia en sus palabras. Distraído de su alrededor, detrás del Azabache estaba otro Grimm, que se acercaba en silencio y que tenía la intención de morderlo.

El gruñido del errante, llamo la atención del Uchiha, que al darse vuelta solo vio las mandíbulas del Grimm cerca suyo. Pero la mordida nunca llego.

El Grimm cayo contra el suelo sin vida, con un Kunai dentro de la boca. Sasuke miro el cuerpo del errante, antes de mirar a su equipo.

Kakashi seguía con su librito, mientras Sakura tenía un rostro asustado. La única que tenía un brazo extendido y un rostro que demostraba apuro, era Akari.

Al parecer, viendo que su compañero estaba en peligro, lanzo un Kunai en un intento por salvarlo, para su suerte, logro hacerlo a tiempo.

-Pues creo que, esos eran los últimos- dijo Kakashi, mientras guardaba su librito, y volvía a agarrar su otra muleta. El rostro del peliplateado, paso a uno serio o se podía observar eso, en su único ojo visible- Felicidades, a pesar de que eso no eran humanos, los asesinaron. Consideren esto su primera muerte- menciono antes de mirar al Azabache que se estaba acercando- Sasuke, demostraste poder sobrellevar tu asesinato muy bien, pero te descuidaste y casi acabas mal. Si no fuera por Akari, en estos momentos estarías siendo alimento de 'eso'- informo, pasando su vista a la peliroja- Akari, trabajaremos en tu confianza a la hora de atacar a matar, al enemigo. Antes de salvar a Sasuke, dudaste de si tirar o no tu Kunai. Esa pequeña duda, pudo haberle costado la vida a tu compañero- recalco, antes de dirigir su vista a la pelirrosada-… contigo aún tenemos mucho por hacer- finalizo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ofendida la Haruno.

-Bien equipo, volvamos al hogar de Tazuna- dijo con un tono alegre el peliplata, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

Ellos empezaron a retirarse, mientras que Sasuke, tenía un semblante serio y Akari, miraba sus temblorosas manos.

-[Tiene razón mocosa, en el mundo Shinobi, dudar significa la muerte]- dijo el Kyubi yang en el interior de la pelirroja.

-(Lo sé, me di cuenta ahora, viendo que el Uchiha casi muere, pero esta sensación…)- respondió mentalmente la pelirroja.

-[Te acostumbraras con el tiempo, no te preocupes. Además esto es lo que tu Onii-chan habrá sentido en su tiempo como mercenario]- menciono Yang, llamando la atención de la pelirroja- [Y a diferencia de ti, se las apaño solo y se acostumbró a la sensación de asesinar solo]- decía Kyubi-[Si quieres entender algo, de la vida de tu querido Onii-chan, esto es algo a lo que deberás acostumbrarte]- menciono-[Además, porque salvaste al Uchiha, hubiese sido mejor verlo morir]- finalizo, con malicia en su voz

Akari no respondió a lo último, solo apretó los puños, mientras bajaba su cabeza. El kyubi tenía razón sobre su Hermano. Si quería entenderlo, debía acostumbrarse a la sensación de asesinar a alguien.

Kakashi, miro a sus dos alumnos, que recién habían asesinado-(Lo están tomando mejor de lo que pensé)- se dijo mentalmente el peliplata.

-Kakashi-sensei, que son realmente esas cosas?- pregunto la pelirrosada.

-Pues son abomi…- intento responder Kakashi, pero es interrumpido por el Azabache.

-La verdad Hatake, esas cosas son más que simples abominaciones- dijo el Uchiha, con un rostro serio.

Kakashi miro los semblantes serios de Akari y Sasuke, mientras Sakura, tenía una mirada curiosa.

-Se los diré cuando estén todos, Zoro, Miya y Himari, podrán explicar mejor que son esas cosas, ellos ya tiene experiencia con estos seres- dijo el peliplata- incluso Naruto tiene experiencia-

-El dobe? Ya ha matado a esas cosa con anterioridad?- pregunto el azabache.

-Sí y bastante seguro- dijo el peliplata- guarden sus preguntas cuando lleguemos al hogar de Tazuna- ordeno Kakashi.

-(Onii-chan)- pensó la pelirroja, ante las palabras de Kakashi.

* * *

 **Dentro del Bosque de Nami no Kuni**

 **Con Kai**

El pelimorado, se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol, cuando empezó a llover, se puso de pie como pudo y fue en busca de un refugio. Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar, los impactos de lo que era una pelea de gran magnitud. Lo único que paso por su mente en ese momento, fue la imagen de la Ángel, luchando contra aquella elemental.

Pero ahora todo era silencio, no se escuchaba nada, la lluvia había parado, los rayos no emitían sonido alguno y el fuerte sonido de impactos, ya no estaban.

-Como habrán acabado?- se preguntó el pelimorado. Mirando su brazo levemente sanado por la Ángel, pero que aún se notaba los rastros de quemaduras.

Volviendo a levantar su vista, observa el cielo nubloso, pero sin signos, de que volvería a llover.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de volver, ya descanse suficiente- se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose de pie, antes de recostarse por el árbol. Rápidamente se agarra el brazo, la cual se había quemado, antes de lanzar un suspiro y poner una mueca de dolor- Mierda, aun se siente el ardor- dijo el pelimorado.

Separándose del árbol, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, pero el sonido de pisadas, llama la atención de Kai.

-(Maldición, si es un errante, no importa si es débil, en mi estado, podría matarme sin problemas)- pensó el pelimorado.

Las pisadas se hacían más fuertes y dirigiendo su atención, hacia la dirección dónde provenía aquel sonido.

-Tranquilo! Vengo en son de paz- exclamo burlón Naruto, apareciendo en el lugar.

Kai se tranquilizó totalmente viendo al hibrido- Mierda chico, realmente me tenías asustado, pensé que eras un errante- dijo el pelimorado.

-Jeje, cualquiera en tu estado y con conocimiento sobrenatural, pensaría lo mismo- dijo Naruto, mientras continuaba caminando hasta ponerse a lado del pelimorado.

-Y que paso de la elemental?- pregunto Kai, mientras dirigía su atención a la dormida Ángel, que Naruto traía en manos.

El mechidorado, miro a Jibril, antes de sonreí- ella se encargó- menciono.

-La ha matado?- pregunto Kai.

-Así es, la elemental está muerta- menciono Naruto con una sonrisa amarga.

Kai vio la sonrisa de Naruto, antes sonreír a modo de apoyo- fue el camino que tomo crio, es mejor así- dijo el pelimorado.

-Es mejor que esté muerta?… viejo acabo de ver una raza extinguirse- dijo Naruto- y tengo parte de la culpa- menciono.

-A decir verdad no- dijo el pelimorado- fue culpa de la elemental, tan centrada estaba por matar a todos los demonios, que en algún momento, otro, la hubiese matado, para detener su camino vengativo- continuo Kai- lo único que paso ahora, fue adelantar un futuro no muy lejano- menciono-no tienes la culpa de nada… ni tú… ni ella- finalizo señalando a la Ángel.

Naruto solo sonrió a modo de aceptación- si es lo que tú dices- dijo el hibrido, para sentir como la Ángel en sus brazos se inquietaba.

-N…Naruto- dijo entre sueños Jibril, sorprendiendo al mechidorado.

-Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre- dijo en un susurro, antes de sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa se le borro al ver lagrimas caer del rostro de Jibril.

-N-no, A-aléjate de M-Master!- se inquietaba la Ángel entresueño.

-Un Ángel, teniendo pesadillas?- dijo sorprendido el pelimorado- esto no pinta nada bueno-

-Ya estoy aquí Jibril… no te preocupes… Ya estoy aquí- dijo Naruto suavemente, calmando a la pelirosacea.

-Qué crees que le pase?- pregunto Kai.

-No se… pero lo que si se, es que debemos llegar a la aldea- dijo serio Naruto, percatándose de que las plumas dañadas de Jibril caían y se prendían en llamas, antes de que otras vuelvan a crecer, en un tono rojizo entre aquellas plumas blancas- Y rápido- finalizo.

* * *

 **En otro continente - Paraíso Perdido**

Un templo prácticamente destruido, se podía observar en aquel desierto. Dentro del mismo templo, también se observaba los daños hechos por el tiempo, los pilares rotos, el techo con grietas y el suelo deteriorado.

Adentrándose mas al templo, el daño en la estructura no cambiaba, a excepción, de un largo pasillo, donde la sangre seca y los huesos eran fácilmente notados.

Al final de este pasillo, una gran pared de metal se encontraba, intacto, sin daño alguno, dejando apreciar el relieve de un pentagrama, y en las cinco puntas de dicha estrella, la imagen de cinco elementos.

Agua, representado con la imagen de varias olas.

Aire, representado con la imagen de un tornado.

Fuego, representado con la imagen de una flama.

Tierra, representado con la imagen de grandes montañas.

Rayo, representado con la imagen de una corriente eléctrica.

Parecería un grabado normal, en aquella pared metálica, si no fuera porque ahora, la imagen que representaba al fuego, se encontraba agrietada.

Y el sonido de fuertes impactos, se escuchaba detrás de la pared de metal, antes de ser acompañado por un ensordecedor rugido.

Sea lo que sea, que estaba detrás de aquella pared, había despertado y buscaba salir de allí.

En la parte inferior de la pared, había un grabado en oro. Una advertencia.

" _El poder de cinco lo resguardan, un error creado por Existencia, un error olvidado. Solo uno podrá desafiarlo._

 _Pero tengan cuidado en quien depositen sus confianzas, porque al fallo, lo único que desatara será el Caos."_

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYY HASTA AQUÍ MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES…**

 **Como me quedo Nase… les gusto… díganmelo en sus Bellitsimos y Hermositsimos Reviews…**

 **Para aclarar algo… sobre el cap, uno de ellos es, el nombre del cap. Un Rey. El levantar del caballero Oscuro… La razón del nombre, se debe al despertar de Naruto como un verdadero demonio, al tener incrustado a rebellion en su pecho, su poder pudo ser desbloqueado casi en su totalidad, un cincuenta por ciento de cien, ya es mucho, eso es la parte de "El levantar del Caballero Oscuro" Ya que ahora, podrá empezar a hacer su verdadero camino como el heredero a Sparda… y sobre la parte de "Un Rey" se refiere a la aparición de Alter Sparda.**

 **Las peleas, eran otras, eso lo explico si es que ya esperaban ver a Naruto repartiendo Ostias con su nuevo modo demoniaco… Pero no… Hoy le toca a los demás personajes un poco más de protagonismo. Si Naruto peleaba con su nuevo estado, contra la elemental, hubiese sido intocable, ya que su poder aumentaría y por mucho. Lo dejaría al nivel de Extremo.**

 **Es por eso que Alter le menciono que solo seria por tiempo limitado, hasta que la energía de la habilidad se agote. Como el Devil Trigger de Dante.**

 **Otra cosa, la elemental Hubiese vencido a Jibril si Naruto no aparecia y esta no se concentraba en el.**

 **Jibril estaba luchando con la mente cerrada, con la idea de vengar a su Master. Y todos sabemos, que la venganza, no siempre te lleva a algo bueno. Eso es algo que casi acaba con Jibril y si acabo con la elemental.**

 **Otra cosa es sobre las plumas de Jibril, como saben, muchos animes y juegos al vencer a un enemigo de energia pura o algo por ese estilo, siempre el precursor del asesinato consigue algo nuevo. Jibril mato a la elemental de fuego, por lo que no deben hacerse muchos lios en la cabeza para saber que pasa.**

 **Sobre la ultima escena, sobre el error de Existencia… allí doy la pista de que tipo de enemigo o que enemigo es… la parte y pista central es "Olvidado". Y para abrir su encierro es fácil, allí di una pista muy visual, además de que existencia, nop les menciono eso, los elementales, están sin el conocimiento sobre ese sello ligado a ellos.**

 **Ademas, díganme, que les parecio las peleas, 1 vs 1 entre Jibril y la elemental… y el trabajo en equipo entre Zoro, Miya y Himari. Ademas, las primeras muertes de Akari y Sasuke… y fueron demonios.**

 **Ademas, la razón del porque Himari, no utiliza siempre las habilidades de Tessaiga, además de descubrir donde se encuentra la tumba de Inuyasha.**

 **Si tienen algo que recalcar díganmelo… ya sea Review, mensaje con arco y flecha, bomba atómica sobre mi casa o un PM…**

 **Pero ahora, vamos a los Reviews… sin bardo por favor…**

 **White Kurama: Gracias man, y sobre los nuevos poderes, si… nuevos cambios… no… La reacción de miya aun tendras que esperar y sobre los tratos… guhehehe… see… nooo… talvez… nose…. Guhehehe ( Mente pervertida y degenerada trabajando en el autor).**

 **NaruKushi… bueno, personalmente… yo no lo veo mal con el tema del incesto… hasta cierto punto… pero en este caso no seria, ya que Kushina, ya noesta relacionada con Naruto, pero aun asi, debo pensar los sucesos… la etapa del perdón aun falta, aunque en todo caso solo seria Kushina… Minato esta Jugando con cosas peligrosas y puede lastimarse si jode mucho.**

 **Y sobre Mito… Si es Mito Uzumaki de la saga de Naruto, pero ella sufrio muchas cosas, que la obligaron a ser expulsada. (Spoiler) Digamos que el perdón entre Naruto y Kushina, estará ligado a sucesos donde Mito estará prácticamente en medio…. Aquí tienes el cap, man.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias viejo. Y si era un Epilogo jeje.**

 **Sobre el "S5", ni cerca XD… si te fijaste, la elemental creía que sus hermanos también fueron sellados, pero Alter en ningún momento menciono, que había sellado a otro/a elemental. La elemental de fuego, fue la única que fue sellada y transformada, en pocas palabras, ella fue la que peor pasado se llevó. "S5" se refiere a Categoria, como los rango D,C,B,A,S,SS,SSS,SSSS,SSSSS,X…. no podía poner en el dialogo, un hombre gritando cinco veces la letra S… por lo que puse "S5" que seria la categoría "SSSSS", en rango ninja, ya que el rango Ninja en mi fic es hasta X… donde solo los Kages, pueden realizar dichas misiones.**

 **Y sobre la elemental… no viejo, lo siento si esperabas otro final… si bien se me paso el salvarla, pues se me haría costumbre y salvaría, a todos los personajes femeninos enemigos que estarían en el fic… pero… no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que paresca que mi personaje es muy compasivo o siempre logra salvar a todos. Intento hacerlo un poco real, donde la vida, también es frágil. Incluso para un Dios. Donde hay actos, donde no pueden ser perdonados, no importa si eres mujer. Despues de todo, cada acción tiene su reacción y cada consecuencia una causa.**

 **Sobre las espadas, todo a su tiempo viejo…. Aquí tienes el cap. Que lo disfrutes.**

 **UltronFatalis: Si seria algo asi, pero el caso de correr por su vida le toco a Naruto, a Jibril, no le era tanto problema realmente. Pero si, es parecido a los entes. Es bueno saber que te agrada, y sobre el Bestiario, cada uno tiene un papel importante. Y aquí Hubo mas acción con Jibril… espero te guste.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias, aquí tienes el siguiente, y sobre las nuevas habilidades en Naruto, los veremos mas adelante. Sobre el nombre del cap, ya lo explique un poco mas arriba.**

 **Aten92: Jajajaja, no lo estaba… y aquí tienes el cap… por cierto… tu deducción es correcta o te sali con otra cosa?**

 **Aquí tienes el cap y Hasta la próxima.**

 **Bladetri: Thanks!**

 **Escorpion22: Aquí tienes viejo, muchas gracias…**

 **Kira-uzu: Gracias man, y mejor parte, vamos… no creo que los haya dejado colgando, con las ansias de saber que pasara en el siguiente cap, yo no soy de hacer esas cosas.**

 **LEMON! DONDE! Jajaja y aquí tienes viejo, disfrutalo.**

 **Lo Zukhulemto y Rikolino, dominaran el mundo algún dia, y todos gritaremos y reiremos de gozo y alegría.**

 **Alex601: Jejeje grax… cuatro opciones que bajo a dos… buen, habrá que ver si tu deducción es correcta, además posee una espada rota (SPOILER BITCHES! SI NO PILLAN QUIEN ES EL NUMERO 1 EN EL TOP, SON MAS LENTOS QUE UNA TORTUGA MONTANDO A UN CARACOL, QUE ESTA ESCALANDO UNA COLINA EMPINADA A 60°…. Okno)… son varios ya lo he dicho creo, pero la que integrara en el Harem, pues es… (El autor encuentra una moneda, olvidándose de que hablaba) mira un centavo… voviendo a tu review. Para la reacción de miya, tal vez el próximo, y sobre Hitomi… dime que opinarías, si la que es entrenada por su familia para los exámenes chunnin, es Akari, y Hitomi busca quien la entrene, y no le queda de otra que hacer de lado su orgullo, y pedirle a cierto hibrido, con control excepcional en la espada, además de tener cierta maestría en Taijutsu.**

 **Sobre el cambio de Jibril… no entiendo muy bien sobre lo que me quieres preguntar… jejeje me confundes, Jibril no tuvo ningún cambio, su aura se hizo presente eso es todo.**

 **Sobre el resto de tu pregunta, pues seria mejor, que esperes a los siguientes caps, después de todo, estaría haciendo mucho Spoiler… sobre, Naruto aun no estará repartiendo ostias con su nuevo poder… aun..**

 **Aquí tienes el cap viejo…**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias! Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Yukishiroma: Hehehehehe Sorry!... Here, a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Loquin: Jejeje si "Muerto" jeje.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap viejo, que lo disfrutes… y muchas gracias.**

 **FazEvU: Thanks man really!... y aquí tienes un poco del porque su odio, las demás historias, se iran acoplando, cuando Naruto se encuentre con los demás elementales… y sobre minato.. e.e juas juas… de nada? Y aquí tienes el cap viejo….**

 **Homicidal Liu: Jejeje prácticamente si, jajaja XD**

 **Jejeje pues digamos que la batalla ya termino, no soy de esos que abarcan varios caps, para una pelea. A no ser que sea necesario, espero te haya agradado… el protagonismo del cap se lo llevaron otros, Naruto solo mostro el desbloqueo de su poder demoniaco interno.**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes.**

 **P.D.: Seee, te comprendo… aquí en mi ciudad, hace calor, llueve y hace mas calor.**

 **FerchoCruz: gracias man y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **XxREYxX: Gracias man y aquí tienes el cap viejo.**

 **Metaltony: Gracias man, pero no, la elemental era otra, la mujer de Sparda, está bien 'muerta'**

 **Aquí tienes el cap viejo…**

 **JoelV: Gracias man y aquí tienes…**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Muchas gracias, enserio y si, Naruto no es todo poderoso, aún le falta crecer, a pesar de poseer este nuevo poder, sigue siendo débil, frente a muchos enemigos. Pero el poder adquirido en este cap, lo pone a la par, si es que no supera a sus chicas. Pero su contra seria, que su aumento de poder, es limitado, si se acaba su habilidad, lo volverían a apalear, por eso es que deberá hacerse fuerte con el tiempo. Que aún le falta mucho por recorrer.**

 **Y creo que el cap, respondió tu pregunta. La elemental, no será aliada de nadie, fue consumida por su venganza, y lo que encontró al principio de su camino, fue la muerte. Y sobre el tipo de daño y forma de matar a un elemental, no sé si está bien explicado en el cap…**

 **Dime como me quedo la pelea, y sobre el pequeño encuentro de Alter, que le conto un poco sobre su pasado.**

 **Gracias mi querido Padawan, y es bueno saber que estamos mejorando en la salud. Ya que como dices, estar con mucho tiempo libre, puede llegar a ser molesto.**

 **Esa serie, jejeje, algo me decía que si no pensaba en algún personaje con anterioridad, me pedirían que los inserten. No te preocupes. Tres personajes de esa serie aparecerán, y acabas de mencionar una, cual será, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, compañero, espero lo disfrutes… hasta la próxima.**

 **Matylocox654: Gracias man, y aquí tienes viejo…**

 **Y hasta aquí|! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y los espero con muchas ansias.**

 **No enserio, díganme quetal la pelea entre Jibril y la elemental, digamos que el tiempo no estuvo a mi favor, mi familia me estuvo apoyando y dando soporte para un experimento mio y que resulto.**

 **Desde este momento orgullosamente, puedo decir que soy un BECADO!... (Los aplausos en el salón no se hacen esperar)… si estoy orgulloso, aunque se lo tengo que agradecer a mi tia, por insistir y darme esta oportunidad.**

 **Pero la parte mala seria, que ahora que volveré a estudiar, mi tiempo se limitara bastante… Mi trabajo de Fines de Semana en el Restaurante y mi estudio entre semana… pues digamos, que ahora si no tendre mucho tiempo…**

 **Pero hare todo lo posible, para cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por sus reviews, aviso que no abandonare el fic, pero ahora si, tardare mas de lo normal… mas de un mes posiblemente… pero no abandonare el fic…. Ni el otro… algo que dejare en claro.**

 **Pues eso es todo que tengo que recalcar…. A SI! En un cap, hable sobre un taijutsu de Akari, el "Shukketsu Uzumaki" que significa (Torbellino Sangrante) es solo para aclarar.**

 **Ahora si eso es todo… que tengan un buen dia, jornada, semana, mes, etc.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau Chau…**

 **P.D.: Bueno… ya saben de los epílogos, asi que ya deben estar esperando uno asi que aquí tienen.**

* * *

 **Reino Alterno – Terreno de Dragones**

La llanura, adornada por pocos, pero grandes árboles, hacían de la vista una maravilla. Sumándole, que muchos de los grandes Dragones volaban en el cielo, mientras que algunos estaban en la tierra, descansando.

Cerca de un precipicio en aquella tierra, se encontraban dos dragones, uno Rojo, con la panza color beige, de gran altura, tenía la cabeza triangular, ojos amarillos y dientes afilados. En el centro de su panza, una gran cicatriz en forma de X se podía apreciar, sobre su espalda numerosos puntos negros se apreciaban, que bajaban por su larga cola. Poseía un par de grandes alas.

A su lado, se encontraba un dragón de color lila bastante conocido.

-Y bien Igneel, para que me has llamado?- pregunto Tannin.

-Es sobre el mocoso, que puede invocarnos- dijo Igneel, mirando a su compañero.

-Acaso tomaste interés sobre Naruto?- dijo con burla Tannin- El Gran Rey Dragón de las Flamas, tomo interés en un simple Hibrido?- decía sarcástico el Dragón lila, mientras miraba al Rey Dragón.

-No es eso Tannin- dijo tranquilo Igneel, mientras miraba la llanura- hace unos días, hable con nuestro Dios- menciono el Dragón de panza amarilla- desde la última visita que el mocoso hizo, nuestro Dios, tomo interés en él y planea dejarla a ella bajo su cuidado-

-AH! Te refieres Kuro-chan, como a Naruto le gusta llamarla- dijo Tannin, mirando también la llanura.

Igneel negó con la cabeza, ante las ideas y palabras de su amigo- Nuestro Dios… no tomo cualquier interés en el mocoso- dijo serio.

Ante eso, el semblante de Tannin pasa a uno bastante serio- No iras a decir que…-

-El macho, en una manada de dragones, puede atraer a la hembra de varias formas, la más usual es usando su poder- interrumpió Igneel- otra manera, es utilizando el calor de nuestras auras- menciono- como lo hizo Tri-hexa con Red Death, antes de ser destruido y dejar viuda a la Dragona Maligna- continuaba diciendo el Rey de las Flamas.

-Conozco la historia, de su unión salió el dragón más fuerte de su generación, con un poder comparable a nuestro Dios Dragón- menciono Tannin.

-Acnologia, o como le dicen, la bastarda del infinito- menciono Igneel- La pobre, nunca fue aceptada por su madre, y su padre murió días después de su nacimiento. Sin tener un lugar a donde ir, vino aquí en busca de un hogar, donde tampoco fue bien recibida- contaba.

-Pero nuestro Dios le dio un hogar y lo trato como a su Hija, incluso le dio un nombre- finalizo Tannin.

-Exacto- dijo Igneel, mientras asentía- el punto es, que desde que aquel mocoso vino, "Kuro-chan" está más activa que antes, aquella aura que desprendía tristeza, soledad y melancolía desapareció- dijo el Rey Dragón- y al parecer el aura del mocoso la atrae-

-Adonde quieres llegar, aun no entiendo tu punto… que tiene que ver nuestro Dios en todo esto?- pregunto Tannin.

-Nuestro Dios, quiere mandar a Ophis al mundo Humano con ese mocoso- finalizo Igneel, congelando a Tannin en su lugar.

-E-Estas s-seguro?- dijo sorprendido el Dragón lila.

-Sí, nuestro Dios me lo confirmó, y si es así ya tengo a quien mandar a mi hijo. Si Nuestro Dios confía en él, porque yo no hacerlo?- dijo Igneel.

-Pero eso no es todo verdad?- pregunto Tannin.

-No- contesto Igneel- Nuestro Dios Dragón, le quiere hacer entrega de las almas, de Rojo y Blanco- menciono, congelando aún más a Tannin.

-Naruto ya será bastante poderoso, cuando alcance su máximo potencial, con la sangre de Sparda- dijo extrañamente alterado Tannin- Hacerles entrega de Rojo y Blanco, es una locura!-

-Tú fuiste quien dejo que firmara nuestro contrato de invocatoria y familiar!- refuto Igneel, mirando seriamente a su compañero- No sé qué tiene planeado nuestro Dios, pero sea lo que sea, será algo grande, si es que quiere convertir al mocoso en un ser capaz de hacerle frente-

-En que mierda te estás metiendo Naruto- dijo Tannin a nadie en particular, antes de mirar nuevamente a Igneel- cuando tiene planeado darle el cuidado de Ophis y hacerle entrega de Rojo y Blanco?- pregunto.

-En un mes, hasta entonces… solo tú y yo sabemos sobre esto- dijo el dragón rojo- no queremos que algún Dragón idiota, intente atacar a la hija adoptiva de Great Red, sabiendo que esta va a ir al mundo humano- menciono.

-Entendido… y a todo esto… como se te ocurrió mandar a tu hijo, junto al "Mocoso"- dijo con burla el Dragón Lila.

-Sera bueno para su crecimiento, el tener a alguien fuerte a su lado, también podrá aprender de su verdadero mundo- dijo Igneel- además de eso- el rostro del Dragón cambio a uno triste- estoy muriendo Tannin, no me queda mucho-

-Ya veo… no te preocupes, sé que estarás entregándolo a buenas manos- dijo el Dragón lila.

-Eso espero, o volveré de la muerte y matare con mis propias garras al mocoso- dijo serio Igneel.

-Jejeje, por cierto, como esta…- Tannin iba a hablar, pero no termino su oración al sentir unos pies sobre su cabeza.

-O-san! Pelea conmigo- decía un pequeño niño de pelos rosa salmón.

-Ya deja de molestar a Tannin, Natsu!- dijo a modo de reproche el Rey Dragón de Fuego. Lo único que vio fue al pequeño saltar hacia el.

-Entonces tu pelea conmigo!- exclamo animado el crio- **Karyü no…-**

El nombrado Natsu no pudo terminar su ataque, ya que Igneel simplemente lo soplo, haciendo que el pequeño caiga en el suelo.

-Eso es trampa!- grito el pequeño de pelos color salmón.

-Gane justamente, que no aguantes un simple soplido no es mi culpa- decía Igneel, perdiendo de vista su hijo- Natsu?-

Lo siguiente que sintió Igneel, fue que alguien estaba por su cola. Dirigiendo su vista, logra ver al pequeño Natsu, mordiendo constantemente la misma.

Sin perder tiempo, Igneel, empezó a mover su cola de lado a lado, con Natsu sujeta de ella. En un momento, Natsu sale disparado, hacia el rostro del Rey dragón, impactando en el ojo del mismo.

Igneel ruge, al sentir el cuerpo de Natsu, sobre su ojo.

-JAJAJAJA, encontré tu debilidad WAJAJAJA- decía el pelirosado con un rostro de victoria muy cómico, antes de picar el ojo de Igneel constantemente.

-Ya basta Natsu- decía entre divertido y molesto el Dragón de fuego. Realmente disfrutaba estar con su hijo.

Mientras que Tannin miraba con una sonrisa, el momento Padre e Hijo, solo pensaba en los problemas que se acercaban al Hibrido.


	18. A2 Chapter 15

**Nami no Kuni**

-Bien…- decía Naruto, levemente sorprendido, por cómo se encontraba los límites de la aldea- acaso aquí… hubo una guerra?- pregunto con sarcasmo, mientras aun cargaba a una Dormida Jibril.

-Eso… parece- contesto Kai que se encontraba a su lado- por las extremidades esparcidas, diría que fueron errantes- menciono. Mientras activaba la habilidad de su ojo, observando el aura del lugar.-Si, fueron errantes- confirmo.

-Pero esta cantidad… es excesiva- dijo con un rostro complicado el mechidorado- a simple vista, se puede contar unos cientos, si no es que doscientos y eso, que se puede ver, que no todos los cadáveres están aquí- decía realmente sorprendido.

-Pues si bien, es una gran cantidad hasta para Miya-nee, puedo detectar el aura de otros- menciono- la de un humano y una…- decía Kai, antes de mirar a Naruto- Nekomata- termino su oración, antes de cruzarse de brazos- tienes algo que ver?- pregunto.

-Mucho- menciono con una sonrisa el Hibrido- Himari-chan al parecer ayudo, defendiendo la aldea- comento.

-"Chan"?- dijo el pelimorado con una ceja levantada- amiga tuya?-

-Pues digamos, que al igual que ella…- dijo mientras señalaba a Jibril con la vista- también es mi pareja- comento con simplicidad el hibrido, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Tienes dos Novias?- pregunto con sorpresa el pelimorado.

-Cuatro, mejor dicho… soy un Demonio en parte, por lo que, la poligamia es aplicable en mí, aunque no me guste mucho la idea- informo, solo para recibir un rostro incrédulo de Kai- no te hagas… sabes que soy un hibrido Demonio/Humano, tu ojo loco te lo demostró cuando luchábamos contra la forma sellada de la elemental, creíste que no me daría cuenta- menciono, tensando a Kai.

-Yo…- intentaba hablar el pelimorado.

-Relájate, solo guarda el secreto, de aquellos que aún no lo saben, lo mismo te pido sobre ellas- pidió el Hibrido, mientras Kai asentía-Bien entonces, creo que será mejor ir donde se hospedan- menciono.

-Yo guio el camino- dijo el pelimorado, empezando a marchar. Naruto solo se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía a Kai, acomodando a la Ángel en sus brazos.

Naruto, observo como la magia que escondía el halo de Jibril desaparecía, antes de lanzar un suspiro.

-Lo de sus alas, pudimos hacerlo pasar como parte de su vestimenta- se dijo el hibrido- espero y no azoten con tantas preguntas, al ver su halo- murmuro.

Kai solo sonrió, ante las palabras de Naruto.

* * *

 **Dentro del Hogar de Tazuna**

Tsunami, se encontraba sentada en un sofá de su sala, mientras era abrazada por su hijo e hija, susurrándoles de que todo iba a estar bien.

Inari estaba pensando en aquel chico, que lo salvo de un trágico destino, e Izumi estaba igual que su hermano, pensando en aquel muchacho.

Más atrás, estaba Tazuna, con una botella de Sake y a su lado Zoro, también con una botella del mismo licor.

En las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba el equipo siete, cada uno haciendo algo distinto, Kakashi estaba leyendo su librito de tapa naranja, Akari estaba esperando a su "Onii-chan" pero mientras tanto estaba hablando con el zorro en su interior, Sasuke estaba con su cabeza recostada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, mientras que Sakura miraba a Sasuke como si de un ídolo se tratase.

Y al costado de la puerta de entrada, estaba Himari y Miya, ambas recostadas por la pared, esperando por Kai y Naruto respectivamente.

-Ya van más de cuatro horas- decía preocupada la pelinegra de ojos lilas.

-Y aun no llegan- dijo la pelimorada, también con un rostro preocupado- si no llegan en cinco minutos, saldré a buscarlo-

-Yo iré contigo- menciono Himari. Le preocupaba, el hecho, de que aun estando Jibril allí, estén tardando.

Akari se encontraba observando a ambas mujeres a lado de la puerta, mientras mantenía la charla con el zorro dentro de ella.

-(Y como llegaron aquí?)- pregunto la pelirroja mentalmente.

-[Hay cosas que descubrirás, cuando llegue tu querido hermano, él lo explicara]- decía el Zorro, que estaba mencionándole, que aquellas criaturas que atacaron la aldea, eran demonios-[(Y que sorpresa te llevaras, cuando sepas, quien más es un demonio… allí se pondrá a pruebas si es verdad el amor que posees hacia tu "Onii-chan" y si va como quiero, podre controlarte)]- pensó con maldad el Zorro Yang.

-(Pero enserio… Demonios… eso es irreal)- pensaba la hija del Hokage, ante la idea, de que había matado a un demonio.

-[Créelo mocosa]- dijo el zorro-[Si tomas en cuenta, nuestra existencia, la de los Bijuus, porque no la de los demonios]- menciono.

Akari solo mantuvo silencio, ante las palabras de Yang.

El golpeteo de la puerta, es escuchado por todos, que dirigen su atención a la entrada. Miya es la que agarra el pomo, y abre la puerta, dejando ver a un herido Kai, un cansado Naruto y una Jibril dormida.

Himari y Miya suspiran aliviadas, al verlos entrar en la casa. Zoro solo levanta una ceja, al ver a Jibril en brazos de Naruto.

Pero el resto, tenían la miradas fijas en la pelirosacea que estaba en brazos de Naruto. Ya que su halo, era visto a todo su esplendor. A excepción de Izumi, que miraba al hibrido fijamente, sonrojándose al verlo mejor.

-Antes de que empiecen a preguntar- decía el hibrido, habiendo visto las miradas puestas en Jibril- hay alguna habitación para dejarla descasar allí?- pregunto.

Tsunami, asintió mientras decía un leve 'Sígueme'. A lo que Naruto fue con ella, dejando atrás a varios curiosos con la duda en la cabeza.

Miya, le cuestiono a su hermano, sobre la herida en su brazo, mientras que este solo le contesto, que la respondería, cuando Naruto volviera.

Minutos después, Naruto y Tsunami regresaron.

-Gracias Tsunami-san- dijo el hibrido, haciendo una leve reverencia, como agradecimiento.

-N-no hay problema- respondió, tartamudeando al principio, al ver lo educado que fue el mechidorado.

Kai se acercó a Naruto, con su hermana detrás de el- Chico, creo que será mejor explicar lo sucedido- menciono, el pelimorado.

El mechidorado solo suspiro- Pero antes… podrían decirnos que paso aquí? Hay muchas extremidades cercenadas y sangre, hacia los límites de la aldea por donde entramos, eso sin contar los arboles destruidos o severamente dañados- dijo Naruto.

-Nos atacaron unas extrañas criaturas- respondió la Haruno- Kakashi-sensei, dijo que tu podrías explicarnos mejor, al igual que ellos- menciono señalando a los hermanos Asama, a Zoro y a Himari.

-No les explicaron?- pregunto Kai, a su hermana.

-Zoro-san dijo que sería mejor, que estemos todos para poder explicarlo- Respondió Miya, mientras su hermano asentía a sus palabras.

Kai y Naruto se miraron antes de asentir.

-Bien por donde empezamos- dijo Naruto, mientras agarraba una silla de la cocina y lo llevaba hacia una de las esquinas de la sala, antes de acomodarla y sentarse en dicha silla.

Himari se acercó a Naruto antes de sentarse en su regazo y poner su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Esa acción, prendió los celos de una pelirroja y pelinegra. Mientras que una pelimorada, solo ladeo la cabeza un poco, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Creo que sería mejor, decirles que somos tú, Jibril y yo, ya sabes, sobre nuestras razas- dijo en un susurro la Nekomata.

-No te preocupes, mientras no pregunten, yo no daré información de mas- respondió también susurrando el mechidorado, dándole un corto beso a Himari, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de la Nekomata. La pelinegra de ojos lilas, empezó a ronronear ante el tacto de Naruto.

-Me tenías preocupada- dijo Himari entre ronroneos.

-Lo siento, por eso- se disculpó sinceramente el mechidorado, besando nuevamente a la pelinegra. Que lo recibió con gusto.

Esa interacción solo prendía más a dos mujeres dentro de la casa, y aumentaba la curiosidad en cierta pelimorada.

-Ustedes… acaso son novios?- pregunto Miya, viendo el pequeño momento entre Himari y Naruto.

-Esa es una buena forma de empezar las preguntas?- dijo Naruto sonriendo, sonrojando a Miya al prácticamente echarle en cara su curiosidad- jeje si, lo somos… ella es mi hermosa Neko- susurro lo último en los oídos de Himari, haciendo que esta se sonroje y sonría.

-Pero no estamos para hablar de su relación- dijo Zoro llamando la atención de todos- verdad Naruto?-

-Tienes razón, bueno… para empezar correctamente, que es lo que quieren saber?- pregunto el hibrido.

-Que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron?- pregunto el Uchiha, mirando seriamente al mechidorado.

-Es simple Ojou-chan… Son demonios errantes, son un tipo de demonio que no pueden volver al reino que provienen, quedando atascados en este… por eso el "errante".- empezó el hibrido.

Las reacciones de los alumnos del equipo siete y la familia de Tazuna, no tardó en aparecer. Los gennin del equipo siete, mostraban sorpresa. Mientras que la familia de Tazuna, mostraba horror y miedo. Los hermanos Asama, estaban tranquilos, ya que prácticamente, tenían conocimiento sobre eso. Lo mismo Zoro.

-[JÁ! Te lo dije]- menciono mentalmente el Kyubi a su contenedora.

-Entonces, esa cosa que nos atacó en el bosque, a mí y a mi Ototo, era un… demonio?- pregunto con temor Izumi. Todos estaban expectantes ante la respuesta.

-No… eso era otra cosa- dijo Naruto- eso era… algo que ni Kai, ni yo, pudimos vencer… fue algo inesperado- menciono. Miya tenía curiosidad, al escuchar esa parte.

-Entonces que era?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-Ya viste la herida de tu hermano no?- dijo Naruto. Mientras Miya asentía- pues la verdadera forma, de 'eso' se lo hizo- menciono.

-Verdadera… forma?- dijo sorprendida la pelimorada. Las únicas personas que estaban atentas a esa conversación eran Himari, Kakashi y Zoro. Ya que el resto aún seguía digiriendo, la información sobre demonios, por lo que solo seguían la conversación, de manera vaga.

-Si Miya-nee, esa cosa que no pudiste cortar, solo era su estado sellado- informo Kai, sorprendiendo más a su hermana.

-Su verdadera forma, era una Elemental de Fuego- añadió, Naruto. Dicho eso, los gennin del equipo siete, Kakashi, Zoro y la familia de Tazuna, miran con duda al Hibrido.

Pero Miya y Himari eran otra cosa, ambas sabían lo que era una elemental. Y sabían la peligrosidad de estos seres. Ambas tenían un rostro de horror y preocupación.

-Que es una elemental?- pregunto un tímido Inari, hacia su salvador.

-Pues en términos simples… serian una versión alterna a las bestias con cola- dijo Naruto- seres de gran poder, hechos completamente de… energía pura- menciono, mientras los demás asentían- eso y que además son cinco y no nueve- menciono, antes de poner un rostro pensativo- bueno… cuatro, si tachamos a la que Jibril mato- dijo al final.

-Mataron a una elemental!- y la menor de los Asama, seguía sorprendiéndose- se supone que es imposible hacerlo- menciono.

-A todo eso, aun no me has dicho como la mataste?- pregunto Kai, haciendo que toda la atención, vaya hacia el hibrido.

-Yo no lo hice, recuerdas?- menciono Naruto.

-La Ángel- dijo el pelimorado, metiendo la pata. Mientas que Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Zoro y Himari, solo esperaban las reacciones.

-ÁNGEL!- exclamaron todos los demás en el lugar.

-[(Esto se pone cada vez mejor)]- pensaba el Kyubi, mirando todo, a través de los ojos de su contenedora.

* * *

 **A varios Kilómetros de Nami no Kuni**

 **Mansión escondida de Gato**

-NO! NO! NO!- gritaba un pequeño hombre que estaba vestido con un traje blanco- es imposible, que hayan logrado vencer a todas esas criaturas!- exclamaba- la cantidad de esas cosas, era a la de un pequeño ejército y ellos solo son un pequeño grupo de ninjas de Konoha! Así que dime, como es que Nami, sigue en pie!- exclamaba alterado.

-G-G-Gato-sama- decía uno de sus subordinados.

-No me vengas con excusas… primero el "Demonio de la Niebla" pierde contra unos niñitos y luego, mando a uno de mis contactos a sabotear la defensa de aquella fortaleza, para que todos esos raros seres escapen, con la intención de que, con suerte vayan hacia Nami y lo destruyan!- gritaba enojado el enano- DIGANME COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TODOS ESOS SERES HAYAN SIDO ACABADOS POR SOLO TRES PERSONAS!-

-P-pero Gato-sama, según n-nuestros ojos en Nami, s-solo fueron tres personas los que e-evitaron que esas cosa destruyan Nami- decía el subordinado, con temor ante el hombrecito.

Acomodándose la corbata que poseía, Gato solo empieza a caminar por el pasillo donde se encontraban, dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Ven conmigo, necesito que me digas que encontraron en la fortaleza donde estaban esas criaturas- ordeno el pequeño, intentando no pensar en la situación con Nami no Kuni.

Llegando a la oficina de la mansión, el pequeño hombre, se sienta tras su escritorio, mientras su subordinado, se para enfrente de este.

-Y bien?- dijo impaciente Gato.

-E-Encontramos, muy pocas cosas Gato-sama- decía el subordinado con algo de miedo, antes de sonreír de manera lasciva y bastante lujuriosa- pero logramos recuperar dos buenas mercancías- menciono. Ante eso el enano que tenían por jefe, se ajusta los lentes.

-Donde se encuentran?- pregunto.

-En las celdas que están en el sótano- menciono el subordinado- los muchachos se preguntan, si podemos divertirnos con ellas- decía mientras sonreía de manera lujuriosa.

-Primero mirare la mercancía, si la calidad es buena, podre venderlas, por lo que no podrán tocarlas- dijo serio el pequeño- pero si no… tendrán nuevos juguetes- menciono sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Después de eso, ambos, van en dirección al sótano, para ver la "mercancía".

* * *

 **Sótano de la mansión**

Rojo y Azul celeste, se encontraban en la misma celda, las mismas inconscientes, pero dando rastros de que iban a despertar en cualquier momento. Ambas mujeres se encontraban desnudas.

La primera en abrir los ojos, fue la de pelos celestes, que observando el lugar, se fija, que ya no estaba en la prisión fortaleza. Lo primero que sintió, fue que su poder fluía con normalidad, pero aun así se encontraba débil, ya que lo estaba recuperando paulatinamente.

Lo último que recordaba, fue que días después de que su carcelero las abandonara a su suerte, unos hombres armados aparecieron diciendo cosas sobre "Buena Mercancía", antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

-Dónde estoy?- se preguntó la peliceleste, mirando a su alrededor, solo para ver unos barrotes y a la pelirroja que estaba con ella en la prisión Fortaleza, inconsciente.

Poniéndose de pie, siente la libertad en sus brazos y piernas, al no tener esos grilletes que la encadenaban. Acercándose a la pelirroja, se fija que esta desnuda, por lo que también se fija en su cuerpo, para encontrarse de que también, estaba sin ningún tipo de ropa.

-Hey… Knightwalker- dice la peliceleste, moviendo levemente a la pelirroja, con intención de traerla nuevamente a la consciencia. Al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-Maldición…- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se agarraba de la cabeza y abría los ojos- Donde mierda estamos?- pregunto levemente irritada, por la jaqueca que sentía.

-No tengo idea… pero algo es seguro… seguimos siendo prisioneras- dijo la peliceleste señalando los barrotes.

-Al menos, ya no estamos dentro de ese maldito inhibidor de energía- dijo la pelirroja, sintiendo su poder fluir con normalidad- maldigo el día en que esa zorra destruyo mi lanza- menciono.

-Pero aun puedes invocar tu Claymore, verdad?- pregunto la peliceleste.

-Estoy muy débil para hacerlo Partas, no tengo la energía suficiente- menciono, Knightwalker, antes de escuchar pasos- alguien viene- dijo, mientras ambas se ponían en alerta.

Ambas observan las puertas del sótano abrirse, dejando pasar, a un enano con traje de empresario blanco y un hombre musculoso, que portaba una masa en una de sus cinturas.

Ambas se asquean al ver que el hombre más grande, tenía una mirada lujuriosa.

-He de darte la razón- hablo el más pequeño, a su subordinado- son muy buenas mercancías- menciono, haciendo a ambas mujeres fruncir el ceño- lo siento, pero no podrán divertirse con ella- dijo señalando a la pelirroja- esa belleza, se venderá muy bien como juguete sexual, además de que parece ser virgen todavía, si es así, solo me hará ganar más dinero- dijo el enano.

Erza, estaba planeando varias formas de asesinar al pequeño hombre, por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y qué hacemos con la otra?- pregunto el subordinado.

Gato solo empezó a retirarse del lugar- Diviértanse con ella si quieren- dijo, mientras salía por la puerta.

La sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara, del subordinado se agrando- Nos podemos divertir! NOS PODEMOS DIVERTIR CON ESTA HERMOSURA!- grito el hombre, mientras que por la puerta entraban diferentes hombres armados, pero con la misma sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara, como el primero- quiten a la pelirroja, ella está dentro de las expectativas de Gato-sama- dijo el hombre, mientras otro se acercaba con unas llaves, para abrir la celda.

Ambas mujeres estaban furiosas, ni siquiera en la Prisión Fortaleza, trataron de hacer eso con ellas, pero la que más iracunda estaba era Esdeath.

-(Ese enano… me menosprecio?)- eso era lo que tenía en su mente Esdeath y la razón del porque estaba realmente furiosa.

Los hombres entraban lentamente a la celda, enfocados en la peliceleste, contentos de que podrían divertirse con ella. Pero ninguno se percataba, del descenso de temperatura en la habitación.

Erza, sintió el descenso de temperatura, por lo que sonrió, mientras lentamente se acercaba a la pared, para no quedar en medio, de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Su primer error, fue no investigar nuestras identidades- dijo la pelirroja, a nadie en particular- y su segundo error, fue tratarla de menos-

Ninguno de los hombres la escucho, ya que se acercaban a la peliceleste mientras lentamente se quitaban los cinturones o se bajaban los pantalones, dejando en claro lo que querían hacer.

-Muy bien muñeca, tu turno de trabajar- dijo uno de los hombres, con su miembro erecto afuera, mientras acercaba una de sus manos agarrando a Esdeath del cuello.

Grave error.

En cuestión de segundos la mitad del cuerpo del hombre que la había agarrado, había desaparecido, mientras algo hecho completamente de hielo, reemplazaba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Una pico de gran tamaño.

La sangre salpico todo el lugar, mientras que los demás hombres, miraban con incredulidad lo que había sucedido.

La peliceleste, solo dio un paso, mientras que parte del suelo se congelo. Allí los hombres se dieron cuenta en lo que se habían metido.

-Tal vez este débil. Pero no dejare que basura como ustedes, me toquen y mucho menos, me menosprecien- dijo Esdeath, mientras los hombres retrocedían con miedo, al sentir el instinto asesino de la peliceleste- les hare vivir, el infierno- sentencio.

Los gritos de agonía y dolor, no fueron escuchados en ninguna parte de la mansión, ya que los mismos hombres que habían entrado al sótano, cerraron el lugar y pusieron los sellos anti sonido, para disfrutar de su diversión, sin embargo, su diversión se convirtió, en su final.

La sangre salpicaba varias partes de la habitación, y los cuerpos desmembrados, se esparcían por el lugar.

Knightwalker, miraba serena lo que había sucedido, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de escenas, después de todo, ella misma había creado una de esas escenas, antes de ser encarcelada.

Mirando entre los cadáveres Erza agarra un par de las ropas, de los que fueron asesinados- Con esto podremos cubrirnos- dijo la pelirroja, mientras le pasaba un par a la peliceleste.

Ambas se visten, con las ropas de los asesinados, unas remeras negras simples y un par de pantalones. Ambos pares manchados con sangre.

-Tch! Gaste más energía de la necesaria- dijo Esdeath, con un tono exhausto- y yo que quería darle caza a esa pequeña basura-

-Lo harás en otro momento, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que vengan más de ellos y vean lo que armaste- menciono Erza, mientras agarraba un machete y un hacha de los cadáveres- con esto, podremos defendernos, mientras recuperamos energía- dijo la pelirroja, pasándole el hacha a la peliceleste.

-Peor es nada- dijo Esdeath, haciendo unas cuantas maniobras con el Hacha- larguémonos de aquí- menciono, saliendo por la puerta caminando, siendo seguida por Knightwalker.

Ambas logran escapar de la mansión rápidamente, matando solamente a los guardias que custodiaban la salida. Eso si no se contaba, los que habían asesinado en el sótano.

Al fin tenían lo que querían.

Esdeath y Erza, se encontraban corriendo por el bosque, mientras ambas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro. Las dos estaban disfrutando de su libertad, después de varios años en prisión.

-Donde iremos ahora?- pregunto Erza, parando abruptamente.

-A la aldea más cercana, tenemos que conseguir ropa distinta- decía la peliceleste, copiando la acción de Knightwalker.

-Y dinero- menciono Erza.

-La aldea más cercana es Nami no Kuni, allí podremos pedir direcciones y descansar, para después ir a Konoha, tal vez, conseguir algo de información y trabajar como mercenarias- dijo la peliceleste, a lo que Erza la mira con cierta desconfianza.

-Como sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Esdeath solo muestra un pedazo de papel, que resultaba ser un pequeño mapa- Se lo quite a uno de esos imbéciles de la entrada- dijo sonriendo- Nosotros estamos aquí, según esto- menciono, mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar- y Nami queda por esta dirección- menciono, señalando hacia el oeste- Ahora mismo estamos en el continente Shinobi, resulta ser que, la prisión fue construida aquí y no en paraíso perdido, como nos dijo el carcelero- informo.

Erza sonrió ante eso, antes de empezar a caminar- Pues que esperamos, al menos, no tendremos que preocuparnos por los cazadores del Paraíso Perdido- dijo, mientras Esdeath, también empezaba a caminar.

-Habla por ti misma, Earth Realm es el continente vecino, y mi aldea está allí, si descubren que escapamos, nos buscaran y lo más seguro irán allí en busca de información- dijo la peliceleste- pero lo importante ahora, es que estamos libres- menciono, mientras la pelirroja asentía.

Ambas desaparecieron en las sombras del bosque y su destino actual era Nami no Kuni.

 **Con Gato**

El pequeño hombre miraba con horror e ira al mismo tiempo, la escena sangrienta dejada por las dos mujeres.

Los hombres detrás de él, estaban temblando, al ver tan sangrienta y grotesca escena, hecho en el sótano de la mansión.

Gato, se empezó a retirar- Llamen a todos, y díganles que se preparen- ordeno, mientras continuaba su marcha- En unos días iremos a Nami, y destruiremos el lugar. Esos malditos, ya me están causando muchos problemas. Después de eso, cazaremos a esas dos putas- menciono.

Uno de sus subordinados dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño hombrecito, que tenía por jefe- Y que haremos con el Ninja renegado de Kiri?- pregunto.

-Déjenlo ser- menciono Gato- de seguro ira a Nami en busca de revancha, si es así, acábenlo con los de Konoha- dijo, sin mirar atrás, saliendo de la escena.

Los subordinados, se quedaron allí, mirando en donde había estado Gato, antes de que uno de ellos, empezara a retirarse- Ya lo oyeron, busque y llamen a los demás, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Los demás hombres asintieron con duda, antes de cumplir la orden. Después de todo, quien estaría tan loco, para ir a pelear contra un equipo, que pudo contra varias de esas criaturas. Pero a su jefe eso no le importaba ahora, solo quería ver a Nami arder en llamas y hacer pagar a esas dos mujeres, por lo que habían hecho en la mansión.

Gato aun no captaba que su ira, le estaba segando y sus acciones, solo lo acercaban a su final.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

" _Si se necesita un sacrificio, renuncio a mi parte y agarro la suya"_

 _-Cantinflas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:Un contratiempo. Que sacrificarías?**

* * *

 **Dos días después**

 **Nami no Kuni**

La situación en el lugar se volvió algo complicada, los aldeanos, asustados por el último ataque a la aldea hecho por los demonios, ya ni salían de sus hogares, por temor a morir bajo otro ataque. Y los ayudantes de Tazuna, para la construcción del puente, estaban reacios a continuar trabajando en el lugar, por los mismos motivos, dejando en un gran aprieto al viejo.

Después de que Naruto explico varias cosas de los demonios, incluso sobre Jibril y Himari, pues los gennin del equipo siete y la familia de Tazuna, vieron de una manera distinta al mechidorado.

Primero que nada, todo los ignorantes sobre la existencia de otros seres en el mundo, quedaron realmente sorprendidos. Saber que había poderes, mucho más grandes que los Bijuus, realmente asombraba y asustaba.

Naruto, conto prácticamente todo lo que sabía sobre los demonios, omitiendo varias informaciones. Como su legado, herencia y para su suerte sus espadas, ya que Kai, no las menciono. También oculto información sobre Shiro y Albedo, no revelando que son realmente, por lo que sus identidades como hijas de Shinigami, aún seguían ocultas.

Después vino las reacciones.

Sakura Haruno, empezó a temer a Naruto, al saber que este era un demonio en parte. No tuvo miedo de Jibril, que era una Ángel, o Himari, que era una Yokai Nekomata. Solo empezó a temer a Naruto. Para gracia del hibrido, la pelirrosa, se mantenía realmente distante de él, o se escondía ante su presencia. Kakashi, había mencionado algo sobre trabajar con la actitud de su alumna, sobre temerle a un aliado, a lo que Naruto solo respondió que no le importaba.

Sasuke Uchiha, fue distinto, empezó a ver bajo una nueva luz al hibrido. Al escuchar, que acepto perder parte de su humanidad, para volverse más fuerte y poder proteger a los que quería, cambió radicalmente la forma de pensar del Uchiha, sobre Naruto. Ya que solo lo creía, como un tío arrogante por su poder… que irónico. Al igual que Hitomi, el azabache, declaro abiertamente que superaría a Naruto a como dé lugar. El hibrido acepto el desafío, respondiéndole que patearía su culo de princesa en cualquier lugar. Ganándose un gruñido del Uchiha.

Pero la que más afectada estuvo, fue Akari. Al enterarse, sobre la realidad de todo, pues una parte de ella parecía haber desaparecido y estaba distante de todos, con un rostro pensativo, a veces confundido, pero siempre distante. Una de las razones, fue el saber que, aquel, al que profesaba su amor, era un demonio, en parte, pero un demonio al fin y al cabo.

Varias veces, Naruto la encontró observándolo detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de él, como si estuviera investigándolo.

Esas fueron las reacciones, de los gennin del equipo siete.

Con la familia de Tazuna, en cambio fueron reacciones raras.

Tsunami, al saber que Naruto era un demonio en parte, pues… no mostro ningún tipo de temor. Para sorpresa del hibrido, la mujer madura había dicho, que era muy amable y educado, para ser un demonio. Y lo confirmo con el pasar de los días, al ver como Naruto jugaba con su hijo pequeño. Además, le estaba agradecida, ya que Izumi le comento, que Naruto había salvado a Inari, de una muerte segura.

Esas palabras de Tsunami, hicieron que una sonrisa surcara en el rostro de Naruto, ya que no lo estaba criticando, por lo que era.

Tazuna, si estaba con miedo… mucho miedo. Un demonio, estaba frente a ellos, y no solo eso, también había una Ángel y una Nekomata. Su hija, logro convencerlo de que Naruto no era un peligro, ya que ella no sentía que el hibrido fuera malo. Eso calmo un poco al viejo, pero aun así, desconfiaba del hibrido.

Inari… pues… no se despegaba de Naruto. Lo veía como un modelo a seguir, y no le importaba que sea un demonio, incluso dijo, que si tenía la posibilidad, quería ser un demonio para ser más fuerte. Naruto le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, ante esa parte, diciéndole, que se haga fuerte como humano, que al ser un demonio, podría ser odiado por muchos.

El pequeño Inari, entendió esa parte, por lo que declaro, que sería el humano más fuerte de todos. A Tsunami se le lleno el corazón de alegría, al ver que su pequeño hijo, parecía recuperar su alegría y determinación, ante la presencia de Naruto. Y agradeció internamente al hibrido, por eso.

Izumi, al igual que su madre, no temió al hibrido por esa información. Ya que si no fuera por él, su hermanito podría estar muerto. En la actualidad, aun pensaba como se veía esa noche, valiente, protector, con ese rostro serio. Deteniendo el avance de aquella criatura. Incluso se imaginaba a ella en la posición de su hermanito, pensando que Naruto, era el príncipe, que salvaba a su princesa, como los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña. A causa de esos pensamientos, casi todo el día, andaba con un tenue sonrojo en la cara, pero siempre sonriente.

Después estaba los hermanos Asama… o mejor dicho Asama Miya.

La pelimorada, entro en un modo de vigilancia, al enterarse sobre el estado de Naruto, ya que su misión en el continente elemental, era la de cazar y tener bajo observación al hibrido Humano/Demonio, hasta que aparezca su verdadero objetivo. Por lo que, casi todo el día, empezó a seguir al hibrido. Aunque para su desdicha, le era complicado porque Naruto, se escapaba con facilidad, ya que su presencia, aura y poder, parecía mezclarse a su entorno, haciéndolo prácticamente invisible, a cualquier habilidad sensorial.

Kai, le menciono que fue difícil, descubrir su estado con la habilidad de su ojo, ya que su aura era difícil de leer, y no se podía diferenciar mucho de ella. Miya quedo sorprendida ante eso, pero aun así no se rendía.

Su hermano, solo reía, ante la actitud de su hermanita, para con el hibrido. Y a veces se imaginaba la actitud que tomaría, si se enterara sobre las espadas del mechidorado. Pero le había prometido a Naruto, guardar el secreto de sus espadas. Es una lástima que Kai, no era muy bueno con los secretos.

 **Con Naruto**

El y Kai, se encargaron de limpiar los límites de la aldea, deshaciéndose de los restos y la sangre de los errantes. Cosa que les llevo todo un día. Pero ahora, se encontraban libres de trabajo, por lo que se estaban tomando su tiempo para recorrer la aldea.

En estos momentos, Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente, por las calles de Nami. Mirando, los lugares, y observando como los aldeanos, salían únicamente para comprar los víveres, antes de volver a encerrarse en sus hogares con miedo.

-Bueno… al menos, si vuelve a ver un ataque, no habrá gente que llegue a meterse- se dijo el mechidorado, antes de levantar la vista y ver las blancas nubes en el cielo- es bueno un poco de paz de vez en cuando. Aunque- dijo antes de fruncir el ceño- Jibril- El hibrido seguía caminado, mientras, pensaba en lo sucedido con la elemental, para luego sentir, un cosquilleo en la nuca, una sensación que no sentía, desde la graduación.

Ladeando levemente la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo, logra ver unas hebras rojas detrás de las casas, mejor escondida que antes, pero seguía siendo visible. El mechidorado, solo hace una mueca, al ver eso.

-Hey!- llamo la atención- Que te había dicho, si quieres hablarme, solo acércate y ya, no es que fuera a hacerte daño- dijo el hibrido. Solo para ver, como aquella cabellera roja, en vez de salir, se escondía más. Ante esa acción, el hibrido solo levanta una ceja. Dando vuelta empieza a caminar hacia la pelirroja que se escondía. Y Naruto sabía que era de él, que se escondía.

-Oye Uzumaki, que te pasa, si te molesta algo, dímelo de frente, y no te escondas- decía Naruto, llegando a la esquina- es molesto que hagas eso!- logrando dar la vuelta a la casa, el mechidorado estira sus brazos, con la intención de agarrar a la pelirroja. Pero en el momento que la agarra, siente algo blando en sus manos, e instintivamente, lo aprieta suavemente.

Un leve gemido, sale de la boca de la mujer de pelos rojos, al sentir la mano de Naruto en sus pechos. Ojos color verde de Naruto, se encuentran con los ojos marrón chocolate de la mujer.

Logrando ver mejor a la dueña de aquella cabellera- Tú no eres Akari- dijo Naruto seriamente, diferenciando el rojo de su cabello, ese rojo escarlata.

* * *

 **Minutos Antes.**

Erza y Esdeath, llegan a la aldea solo para ver como este, se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Tardaron un día de mas, para llegar a Nami, ya que caminar sin calzados, las lastimaba a ambas, por lo que a medio camino, hicieron un refugio improvisado para descansar.

Entrando a la aldea, solo lograron ver, las calles vacías, sin ningún rastro de vida.

-Crees que hayan matado a todos en la aldea?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Dices eso, porque cerca de aquí, encontramos extremidades de demonios?- pregunto la peliceleste. Erza solo asintió.- No lo creo, tal vez estén escondidos- menciono suspicaz Esdeath- Yo iré a buscar ropa de nuestra talla, tal vez tengamos suerte, y podremos cambiarnos estos harapos ensangrentados- menciono la peliceleste, mientras iba por otra dirección.

-Ok, yo iré a recorrer el lugar- dijo la pelirroja, mientras seguía su camino.

Recorriendo varias calles, solo observaba el vacío de estas, hasta que en a lo lejos, un joven de pelos blancos y gabardina negra, se encontraba caminando de manera despreocupada, llamándole la atención.

Escondiéndose entre las casa, empezó a seguirlo, solo para escuchar cómo le llamaba la atención, sorprendiéndola y escondiéndose más del mismo.

Escuchando como se acercaba aquel joven de pelos blancos, empezó a calcular una ruta de escape, pero no espero que la alcanzara tan pronto.

-Mmhmh~- gimió Erza al sentir el suave tacto de aquel muchacho, sobre sus pechos. Levantando la mirada, se encuentra con esos profundos ojos verdes.

-Tú no eres Akari- dijo el joven de gabardina negra.

Varias venas aparecieron en la frente de aquella pelirroja, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

* * *

 **Actualmente**

-Oye… estas bien? Tu cara esta roja?- dijo el mechidorado falsamente, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja escarlata, viendo como el rostro de la misma se volvía más rojo y más venas aparecían en su frente- además tu temperatura es muy alta- volvió a decir, mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la misma, manteniendo su mano izquierda en las delanteras de la mujer.

La pelirroja, estaba realmente enojada, ya que el mechidorado, aunque le estaba a tomando la "Temperatura", aun no le quitaba las manos del pecho.-Tú!- mascullo enojada la peliroja escarlata.

-Oye Knightwalker, logre conseguir ropas de nuestra medida- decía una peliceleste apareciendo detrás de Naruto.

Ya que el mechidorado estaba dándole la espalda, no veía que la mano izquierda de Naruto, estaba tocando el pecho de la pelirroja.

-Knightwalker eh?... pues, nos vemos, y por cierto- decía el mechidorado- deberías ver a un médico- dijo sonriendo, mientras soltaba el pecho de la pelirroja y se retiraba.

-Tú maldito degenerado!- exclamo iracunda, la pelo escarlata, abalanzándose hacia el hibrido, con la intención de asesinarlo.

Esquivando el embate de la pelirroja con un gran salto, para sorpresa de la peliceleste. Naruto cae sentado sobre el techo de la casa, antes de mirar su mano izquierda- Aunque he de admitir, que se sintieron bien- dijo, volviendo a mirar a Knightwalker, con una de sus sonrisas patentadas- Adiós lindura- le dijo, antes de pasar su vista a la peliceleste y despedirse con su Devil Bringer- tú también hermosa!- y el hibrido se fue del lugar.

-Vuelve aquí pervertido!- exclamo en un grito Knightwalker, saltando al techo donde estaba el mechidorado, solo para ver el lugar vacío. Acercándose a las orillas de la casa, para buscar al hombre que le había tocado los senos, solo ve las calles vacías-Maldito!- dijo, habiendo perdido al mechidorado.

Knightwalker, volvió a bajar a lado de Esdeath, antes de empezar a caminar con pasos fuertes- ese pervertido, juro que me los pagara- decía, mientras que se cubría inconscientemente los pechos-Oye Partas, vamos!- dijo en un tono apurado la pelirroja escarlata.

Erza Knightwalker aún no entendió correctamente lo que sucedió, aquel muchacho, apareció de repente, llamándola "Akari" y agarrándole los pechos. No llevaba ni un día, habiendo llegado a la fantasmal aldea y ya tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien. De tan enojada que estaba, había omitido la forma del brazo con la que, le tomo la temperatura. Aquel brazo demonio, pero ella no le estaba dando importancia.

-Interesante- decía la peliceleste, mientras miraba hacia arriba, donde había estado Naruto, antes de sonreír- Un chico muy interesante- se dijo, mientras recordaba la sonrisa del Hibrido, sonrojándose un poco, para luego poner un rostro levemente serio, recordando la forma del brazo con el que se despidió de ella-(Sera cierto?... No lo creo, las leyendas de mi antigua aldea, nunca son ciertas. Sparda solo es un cuento)- pensó para sí misma-Aunque, porque creo conocerlo de algún lado?- se preguntó recordando la sonrisa del hibrido volviendo a sonrojarse.

 **Con Naruto**

El mechidorado, estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, que repentinamente cambio a uno serio.

-Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas- dijo recordando, la ropa de la pelirroja y la peliceleste- Al parecer, tendré que estar atento. No quiero que un evento como la elemental se repita- menciono, antes de suspirar- Dos días de paz, antes de volver a la acción otra vez, es poco, pero al menos, fue suficiente, para despejar la mente- dijo.

-Es así como conquistas mujeres? Les apareces de sorpresa y les masajea los pechos?- pregunto una repentina, pero conocida voz a su lado-Tal vez lo intente, yo también quiero empezar un Harem- dijo burlón el pelimorado, antes de ponerse serio- No le digas a Nee-san que dije eso- finalizo.

-Jejejeje, enserio?- dijo Naruto riendo levemente ante lo último dicho por Kai- y sobre tu pregunta de conquistar mujeres…No… solo fue una manera de ganar tiempo, y ver de manera más detallada a la pelirroja, su nombre era Knightwalker… o era su apellido- empezaba a decir el mechidorado tranquilamente, mientras bostezaba- bueno eso no importa, además de la ropa ensangrentada, la pelirroja no tenía ningún tipo de calzado, sus pies estaban sucios y con barro, por lo que…- y el hibrido, dio leves golpes al suelo pavimentado con sus pies- es de fuera de la aldea, tenía un machete atado en la cintura y… unos pechos muy buenos- menciono mientras se miraba las manos, sacándole una gota a Kai- La de pelos celestes, también estaba con las mismas condiciones, aunque no me fije que arma portaba- dijo, mientras ponía una pose pensativa- Al parecer, por lo que había dicho, robaron ropa de los aldeanos- finalizo.

-Enserio, me sorprendes, pasas de serio a aburrido, y de aburrido a despreocupado en cuestión de segundos… eso y que al parecer, te gusto la pelirroja- dijo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Naruto solo giro su cabeza hacia un lado, con un ligero sonrojo murmurando un "La de pelos celestes era más linda"- bueno, mejor vuelvo a vigilar los alrededores, tal vez este lastimado, pero no seré un estorbo, y sobre las recién llegadas no te preocupes, yo las tendré con un ojo encima- informo, mientras Naruto asentía- por cierto, cuídate de Nee-chan- dijo Kai, mientras empezaba a reír con mucho mas nerviosismo.

-Porque? Solo está persiguiéndome por mi estado hibrido, no es problema- dijo Naruto, levantando una ceja.

-Pues, se me escapo, cierta información, sobre tus espadas- dijo el pelimorado, mientras veía como Naruto detenía su andar.

-Le dijiste, sobre mis espadas?- pregunto, el mechidorado, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Kai empezó a sudar copiosamente- pues Miya-nee, sabe cómo sacar información- dijo, mientras recordaba, aquella terrorífica mascara Hanya, con la inocente sonrisa que tenía su hermana. Ante esa imagen, pues.

A Naruto, le salió una gota en la nuca, observando, como el pelimorado de grandes músculos, estaba en cuclillas, mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo, con una nube deprimente sobre su cabeza, murmurando a cada rato "Kai será un chico bueno, Miya-nee-sama".

-Mejor me vuelvo a lo de Tazuna- dijo el mechidorado, siguiendo su camino, dejando atrás a un deprimido y bastante traumatizado Kai.

* * *

 **En el puente en construcción.**

El Jounin y los gennin del equipo siete, se encontraban ayudando en lo que podían al viejo Tazuna, ya que sus trabajadores, renunciaron por temor a ser atacados de nuevo.

Sakura miraba los alrededores de la entrada del puente, mientras que Kakashi, estaba con su librito naranja, a modo de "Apoyo", aunque no estaba haciendo nada.

Sasuke, estaba con algunos clones de Akari, ayudando en la construcción. Los clones de la pelirroja, se movían en grupo, mientras que la original estaba con el pelinegro azabache.

-Oye, Uzumaki, ayúdame con la viga- pidió el Uchiha, viendo como la pelirroja, parecía estar pensando en algo- Oye!- exclamo más alto, siendo ignorado nuevamente- OYE, ATIENDE!- grito Sasuke, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-Eh?... Si?- respondió vagamente la hija del Hokage.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente- ayúdame con la viga- dijo, mientras la pelirroja asentía levemente.

-(Demonio)- era el pensamiento de la pelirroja, mientras ayudaba al Uchiha.

-[(Así que, tanto te afecta he? Jajajaja Ya sabía yo, que tu amor hacia el muchacho era falso. Esto es bastante conveniente)]- pensó el Kyubi Yang-[Solo era un amor vacío y hueco]- dijo a su contenedora con malicia.

-(Un amor… vacío… y hueco?)- pensó débilmente Akari, buscando un significado a esas palabras.

Kakashi, observo el comportamiento de su alumna y el sabia la razón de todo eso- Al parecer la noticia de que Naruto sea un medio demonio, realmente le afecto- dijo volviendo a su lectura, pero pensando en una manera, que pueda ayudarla.

-Oiga Tazuna-san!- exclamo la pelirrosa, llamando la atención del mencionado- Cuanto tiempo falta para terminar el puente?- pregunto.

-Pues con la ayuda de ustedes y sus habilidades ninjas, como las de esa pelirroja- empezó el viejo, mientras señalaba a todos los clones de Akari- tal vez una semana o dos- finalizo.

-Qué problema, realmente es mucho tiempo- dijo en un suspiro la pelirrosa antes de volver a su labor.

* * *

 **A unos kilómetros de Nami**

 **Dentro de una pequeña cabaña**

-Cómo se siente, Zabuza-sama?- pregunto una muchacha de pelo negro largo y lacio, mientras el mencionado estiraba sus brazos hacia los lados y antes de moverlos verticalmente.

-Mucho mejor Haku, realmente eres buena en esto- dijo el portador de la Kubikiriböchö.

-Gracias por el elogio Zabuza-sama- dijo la nombrada Haku, mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa, cerca de ellos, agarrando una pomada y unas vendas-Ahora si podría darse la vuelta y quitarse la chaqueta, para poder continuar tratando las heridas de su espalda- decía la pelinegra.

-No es necesario Haku, solo necesito descansar, esas heridas no afectan en mi rendimiento con la espada, como lo hacía la de mis brazos- dijo el Nuke-nin.

-Aun así, sería mejor que pusiera la medicina, y que este actué por sus heridas mientras descansa- dijo, con lógica la pelinegra.

Lanzando un leve suspiro **-** Bien… hazlo- dijo Zabuza, quitándose la ropa que cubría su espalda, dejando ver varios moretones y cortes en el, provocado por Kakashi y sus alumnos. Eso sin contar las varias cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas.

-Hai- y la pelinegra, empezó con su labor de medicar al Nuke-nin.

-(Mas te vale, que prepares a tus mocosos Kakashi, que esta vez no me retendré)- pensaba el hombre sin cejas.

* * *

 **En la mansión de Gato**

El pequeño hombre, estaba sentado tras su escritorio mirando, los informes de las mercancía ganada en el mes. Desde que Nami, empezó a trabajar en aquel puente, las transacciones con la corporación de "Transportaciones Gato" disminuyo considerablemente, ya que los compradores y vendedores, esperan a que terminen aquel proyecto, aquel puente, para poder moverse, sin la necesidad de usar los servicios que él presta y a consecuencia de eso, no podría alterar las cargas a gusto, pudiendo hacerse con los bienes y las mercancías ajenas.

Por eso, empezó a azotar a Nami, atacando y saqueando constantemente al pueblo. Logrando su meta, provocar el miedo en los aldeanos de Nami.

Pero después el constructor de la aldea, fue en busca de ayuda, trayendo ninjas de Konoha, por lo que, el contrato los servicios de Zabuza para acabarlos, solo para terminar en un fallo.

Buscando otra manera para deshacerse de Nami, utilizo uno de sus contactos, para sabotear la defensa de una Fortaleza, que según sabia, tenía en su resguardo una cantidad exagerada de extrañas criaturas. Para su suerte, se cumplió uno de sus objetivos, que era, que aquellas extrañas criaturas, fueran hacia la aldea. Pero no conto que los 'Ninjas de Konoha' lograran repelerlos.

Ahora estaba desesperado, y estaba trayendo a todos sus hombres para un último asalto, tenían que deshacerse de Nami, para poder seguir con su sucio negocio.

Con Nami fuera del camino, las empresas que necesiten transporte de bienes y mercancías, no tendrán otra opción más, que contratar sus servicios.

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni - Hogar de Tazuna**

El mechidorado, se encontraba en la residencia sentado en el sofá de la sala, pensando en aquella pelirroja que se había encontrado en las calles del lugar y a la peliceleste, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Naruto-kun!- la voz apurada de Himari, quita al hibrido de sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa, Himari-chan?- decía aburrido el mechidorado.

-Es Jibril… ya ha despertado- menciono, haciendo que Naruto se levante rápidamente y vaya en dirección de la habitación.

Acercándose a la ojilila, Naruto le da un corto beso a la Nekomata- Gracias por avisarme- murmuro, pero Himari aun así lo escucho.

-No hay de que- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Izumi**

La Ángel, se encontraba siendo atendida por Tsunami, que cada tanto, cambiaba el paño húmedo, que estaba en la frente de la misma.

Jibril, había abierto los ojos, mirando las acciones de la pelinegra- Por qué haces eso?- pregunto.

Tsunami escucho la pregunta de Jibril, a lo que, solo sonríe- Es para bajarte la temperatura, tienes mucha fiebre- dijo la pelinegra.

-Fiebre? Pero si me siento bien, solo estoy cansada- dijo la pelirrosacea- además un Áng…- callo rápidamente, al ver que casi revelaba su raza.

-No te preocupes- dijo la pelinegra, al ver que Jibril había guardado silencio repentinamente, cuando iba a decir una palabra en específico- Naruto-san, ya nos informó que eres una Ángel- menciono.

-Master, lo hizo?- pregunto incrédula la pelirrosacea- porque?- seguía preguntando. Tsunami solo señalo, por sobre la cabeza de la Ángel.- Mi halo- afirmo, más que preguntar Jibril.

-Así es, Naruto-san te trajo en brazos hace dos noches, y en estos dos días, en las mañanas, él se ha quedado aquí, cuidándote- informo Tsunami. Jibril bajo la mirada con un sonrojo, al escuchar eso.

-Kaa-san- dijo, la hija mayor, golpeando la puerta suavemente- Naruto-kun, quiere verla- menciono, entrando a la habitación con un sonrojo. Abriendo completamente la puerta, deja pasar al mechidorado, que se encontraba detrás de ella y que solo dijo un "Gracias", antes de acercarse a la cama, donde Jibril se encontraba.

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el hibrido.

-Me siento muy bien Master, no tienes porque…- respondió la Ángel, antes de recibir un suave abrazo de Naruto que la interrumpió, sonrojándola bastante ante el contacto- Master?-

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba- dijo Naruto, mientras apretaba su abrazo- aun así- continuo separándose- será mejor que descanses, tu cuerpo está caliente, además de que tienes unos cambios- menciono, mientras Jibril alzaba una ceja ante eso.

-Cambios?- pregunto con curiosidad la Ángel.

-Mira tus alas- dijo Himari, que estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

Jibril, se quitó las sabanas que la cubrían, parándose sobre el colchón, antes de extender sus alas, aparcando casi toda la habitación.

Los ojos de Izumi y Tsunami, quedaron maravilladas ante el espectáculos, mientras que Naruto y Himari, miraban tranquilos ante la situación.

-Pues si te fijas ahora tus alas, ya no son blancas- Decía Naruto, observando el rostro incrédulo de la Ángel.

-Esto es imposible- dijo sorprendida Jibril, mientras lágrimas, empezaban a formarse en su ojos- ahora ya no soy una Arcángel!- exclamo lanzándose sobre Naruto, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Al saltar sobre Naruto, y al mantener sus alas extendidas, Jibril, empezaba a golpear y echar varias cosas de la habitación. Las tres mujeres pelinegras, se lanzaron contra el piso, para evitar ser golpeadas por las alas de la Ángel.

-Ya Jibril, cálmate!- pedía el hibrido, mientras era estrangulado por su Ángel, que tenía el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos- Jibril!... JIBRIL!- grito al final, haciendo que la mencionada lo suelte, pero aún se encontraba inquieta.

-Master! Master! Mire!- decía la pelirrosacea, con una actitud infantil, mientras rodeaba al mencionado con sus alas- Ya no soy un Arcángel!- menciono.

-Bien, pues… si ya no eres un Arcángel, que eres ahora?- pregunto Naruto, mientras era empujado por las alas de Jibril, hacia la misma.

-Ahora soy una Querubín! El rango más fuerte de la jerarquía angelical- decía alegre- eso significa el color de mis alas!- exclamaba con emoción, mientras abrazaba a Naruto con alegría-Aunque no entiendo mucho, porque tengo los bordes con plumas rojas- dijo mientras mantenía su abrazo.

-Ya veo- dijo el hibrido- pues felicidades Jibril, pero ahora…- y en un movimiento rápido, volvió a tumbarla en la cama- tienes que descansar, tu cuerpo está caliente, así que acuéstate- ordeno.

-Mou~… Master!- intento refutar Jibril.

-Tu "Master" tiene razón, Ángel-san, tu cuerpo está cansado y hay que bajar tu temperatura- dijo seria Tsunami, levantándose del suelo. Naruto, se sonrojo un poco, al escuchar la palabra "Master" de la boca de la mujer.

-T-Tsunami-san tiene razón Jibril… tienes que descansar, además, con tu factor de recuperación rápida, sanaras en poco tiempo no?, así que cuando te mejores, te estaré esperando vale?- Finalizo el hibrido, tartamudeando un poco el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Hai!~- dijo cantarina Jibril, mientras se acostaba nuevamente y mantenía un rostro sonriente.

Tsunami volvió a poner un paño húmedo en la frente de la alegre Ángel, mientras los demás se retiraban de la habitación, pensando en lo que habían visto hace unos momentos.

Aquellas hermosas alas Doradas, con bordes rojos oscuros.

* * *

 **Sala del hogar de Tazuna**

Naruto, se sentó en un sofá con un rostro levemente sonriente, el ver a Jibril en un mejor estado, le había quitado el peso de la preocupación de encima. Repentinamente, Himari aparece en la habitación, y se sienta en el regazo de Naruto.

-Himari-chan?- pregunto, viendo el extraño comportamiento de la Nekomata.

Himari, escondió su rostro en el pecho del hibrido, mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la cintura. Dejando salir su lado Nekomata, mostrando sus orejas y cola de gato.

La pelinegra, tenía un rostro conflictivo, en la misión, Naruto estuvo prácticamente más atento a la Ángel, sintiéndose desplazada. Había tenido poco tiempo con Naruto, que sentía la necesidad, de acercarse a él.

Naruto, pudo sentir, que el agarre del abrazo que estaba recibiendo, se hacía más fuerte.

-Himari…chan?- dijo con duda el hibrido, viendo la rara reacción de su pareja.

-Solo déjame estar así un tiempo más- dijo la pelinegra, Naruto la dejo estar, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y rascaba las orejas de gato, haciéndola ronronear.

-Naruto-Kun- dijo suavemente Himari, levantando la cabeza y mirando al mencionado a los ojos.

-Estas bien ahora?- pregunto, mientras Himari asentía- que te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi si tienes algo- le dijo suavemente Naruto.

Himari bajo la cabeza-Es solo que, sentí que en el tiempo que estamos haciendo la misión, estuviste más atento a Jibril y yo…- Guardo silencio pensando las palabras que utilizaría, mientras Naruto escuchaba sus palabras- yo sentí que no tenías tiempo para mí- menciono, y Naruto la abrazo suavemente, entendiendo a que se refería.

-Sé que decir lo siento, no ayudara con lo que sientes… También diría que estaba preocupado por el estado de Jibril, que no tuve tiempo para estar contigo… pero no utilizare eso como excusa- decía Naruto, mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte-Sinceramente, no sé cómo mostrarte que no estoy dándole favoritismo a nadie- menciono, mientras Naruto tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Himari, se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Naruto, mientras sonreía. En un momento, la Nekomata tuvo una idea, haciendo que su sonrisa aumente un poco más- Yo sé cómo, pero no te lo diré- dijo la Nekomata mientras sonreía. Levantándose del regazo de Naruto, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que con su cola de gato, acariciaba el rostro del hibrido- sé que no lo hiciste a propósito y que estabas preocupado, eso es algo que amo de ti, el cómo te preocupas por nosotras, pero, no creas que no te cobrare por esto- dijo la pelinegra con un rostro pícaro.

-Y qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Naruto mirando a la Nekomata.

-Ya te dije que no te lo diré- dijo juguetona Himari- pero te lo cobrare en algún momento- menciono, mientras se retiraba sin esconder su lado Nekomata y manteniendo esa sonrisa pícara.

Después de que Himari se marchara, Naruto se recuesta completamente en el sofá lanzando un suspiro- Tiene razón, le he dado más atención a Jibril, por mi preocupación, que me olvide que ella también estaba conmigo... - se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se agarraba el pelo y lo peinaba hacia atrás- jeje y se supone, que seré el Rey del inframundo… y ni siquiera sé cuándo una de mis parejas necesita atención- pensó en voz alta.

-Sé que, no tendría que agradarme la idea de que un hombre tenga muchas mujeres- dijo una voz femenina- pero con tu situación, es entendible, después de todo, un demonio es polígamo no?- pregunto la mujer- y que es eso de Rey del Inframundo?-

Naruto se sobresaltó, ante la presencia de la Miya, no la había sentido llegar- desde que momento estas aquí?- pregunto, un poco nervioso, al ver que dijo en voz alta sobre su legado.

-Pues solo vi, cuando Himari-san se retiró- empezó a responder, mientras se acercaba a Naruto- Y empezaste a hablar sobre ser un Rey- menciono mientras se sentaba a lado del nervioso hibrido- me podrías explicar esa parte?- pregunto, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Naruto al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar compararla con Shiro, y sabía perfectamente que, cuando una mujer sonreía así después de preguntar algo, es responder o responder.

El mechidorado, empezó a reír nerviosamente, sin saber cómo contestar-(Enserio, justo ahora me meto en esta clase de situación? Genial Naruto, eres genial)- pensó, mientras seguía observando a la sonriente Miya, que seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Y bien?- dijo la pelimorada, mientras seguía sonriendo de manera inocente.

-No me vas a dejar, hasta que responda cierto?- pregunto Naruto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Miya solo asintió, haciendo suspirar al Mechidorado- vayamos a caminar, y allí te cuento- dijo, mientras se levantaba- por cierto, esto tu hermano no lo sabe- menciono.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo, haciendo que Naruto levante una ceja ante la afirmación de Miya.

-Cómo?- pregunto Naruto, mientras la miraba.

-Tengo mis métodos- contesto Miya, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa- Ya nos vamos?-

Ante la respuesta de Miya, Naruto recordó el estado en el que estaba Kai, cuando dijo que su hermana le había quitado información. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Si… vamos- dijo Naruto, mientras se retiraba con la pelimorada del lugar.

* * *

 **En las Calles de Nami**

-Bien… pues… por donde debería de empezar, para que puedas entender correctamente- se dijo el mechidorado, mientras Miya miraba con una sonrisa al Joven Hibrido, que tenía un rostro despreocupado.

-Qué te parece… desde el principio, ya se sobre tus espadas- menciono, mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia el camino- si es necesario que me cuentes tu vida, para que pueda entender todo… hazlo, tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo, mientras Naruto paraba de caminar- Tal vez, puedas decirme como conseguiste a Rebellion y Yamato- dijo con un poco de entusiasmo en su voz.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea necesario- dijo el mechidorado.

-Cuéntame todo, siempre quise saber cómo es la infancia de un demonio- dijo Miya, solo para ver como Naruto cambia su expresión.

-Sabes, no siempre fui un demonio… no siempre fui un hibrido- menciono Naruto volviendo a caminar, pero ese rostro despreocupado desapareció, mientras fue reemplazado por uno serio.

-Enserio esperas que me crea eso?- pregunto Miya, mientras miraba con incredulidad al mechidorado. Pero se tragó su pregunta, al ver que el rostro de Naruto no mostraba signos de mentira alguna- Estas… hablando enserio?- pregunto no creyendo lo que escucho.

Naruto solo levanto su mano derecha, mostrando su Devil Bringer- esto lo obtuve cuando era solo un niño- dijo, mientras miraba a la pelimorada- dime, que pensarías si, antes de ser lo que soy, solo era un niño humano que buscaba la atención de sus padres?-

-No sabría responderte- contesto seriamente Miya- soy huérfana de nacimiento, y a las personas que considero mis padres, las conocí después de los siete- menciono, mientras miraba el suelo, con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, al recordar aquellos momentos en las que estaba sola con su hermano.

-Perdón por hacerte recordar eso- se disculpó Naruto, viendo como Miya negaba.

-No importa, aunque, como es eso de que buscabas la atención de tus padres?- pregunto la pelimorada mirando al hibrido- agradezco a mis padres adoptivos, por todo lo que hicieron por mi… pero siempre quise saber que se siente tener padres, de verdad… ya sabes, padres con las que compartes relación sanguínea, con las que compartes momentos- decía la pelimorada, con una mirada distante.

-Esta vez, sería mi turno decir, que no sabría cómo responder- dijo Naruto, mientras Miya miraba con atención al hibrido- cuando era pequeño estuve prácticamente solo, pocas personas estaban apoyándome, velando por mí, y esas personas nunca fueron mis padres- empezó a contar su historia.

Miya escucho con atención, como Naruto fue hecho de lado por sus padres que favorecieron a sus hermanas, todo porque poseían al Kyubi en su interior, como fue excomulgado de su clan, y como se las apaño solo, antes de empezar su historia como un medio-demonio, como encontró Rebellion, y como cambio su búsqueda de atención, por su libertad.

La pelimorada, empezó a ver bajo una nueva luz al mechidorado, viendo como una persona que prácticamente, obtuvo el poder para poder hacer pagar a aquellos que hicieron su vida llena de soledad y angustia; Prefirió, hacerse fuerte para poder proteger a aquellos que entran a su vida y se vuelven importantes para él. Prácticamente, el volverse Rey del Inframundo, solo era un bono para Naruto, algo que no esperaba realmente.

Le dijo sobre su entrenamiento en Earth Realm y su vida como mercenario, antes de volver a su "hogar" donde descubrió varias cosas.

Le conto, que se enteró de que sus padres, quisieron usarlo como un objeto, que se casaría con otras mujeres para formar alianzas con otras aldeas, y lo peor, que recibiría la agresión de los aldeanos, si es que sus hermanitas, se salían de control al usar el chakra del Kyubi. Usándolo a él, como un catalizador de agresión mientras a sus hermanitas, se las ponía a salvo.

Allí la pelimorada, logro descubrir algo. El padre de Naruto, era el Hokage de Konohagakure no sato. Sorprendiéndose de que el hijo de un líder, hubiese tenido una vida así de solitaria y difícil, antes de comenzar con su camino, donde empezó a conocer gente que de verdad lo querían y cuidaban.

Naruto lo admitió entonces, empezó a odiarlos, empezó a odiar a sus antiguos padres al descubrir sus planes, pero dijo que no haría nada contra ellos. Que la vida misma se encargaría y que el solo se preocuparía por los que eran importantes para él. Las palabras de Naruto quedaron grabados en la mente de la pelimorada "Si he de volverme el villano más ruin, para cuidar y proteger a los que amo y quiero, lo hare, aunque eso ponga a todo el mundo en mi contra. Estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo entero, por mis seres queridos".

El rostro de Miya adquirió un leve tinte carmesí, al ver el rostro lleno de determinación en Naruto, cuando dijo esas palabras.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, mirando el vacío camino, que los viajeros utilizan para llegar a Nami, mientras el sol empezaba a bajar hacia el horizonte, señalando de que estaba por anochecer.

-Así que mercenario- decía una tranquila Miya, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Naruto.

-Conoces al "Howaitoshadö"?- pregunto Naruto, mientras Miya negaba.

-No soy del continente Shinobi, por lo que mercenarios reconocidos por estos lugares, son desconocidos para mí- menciono la pelimorada.

-Bueno, ya creo que es suficiente sobre mí no crees?- dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la pelimorada, que se sonrojo un poco al ver la tranquila sonrisa del mechidorado, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Tu y yo, no somos tan diferentes- dijo la pelimorada mientras dejaba de caminar- Tu, mi hermano y Yo- menciono- la única diferencia seria, que yo obtuve padres que me quisieron y cuidaron después de un tiempo, mientras que tú, a pesar de que tuviste a tus padres, estos te abandonaron- comento- pero nuestra niñez sería lo mismo, tuvimos que apañarnos solos para vivir- finalizo.

-Estaría de acuerdo contigo, si conociera tu historia- dijo el mechidorado.

Miya solo sonrió, mientras dirigía su vista al hibrido- lo sabrás en su momento- dijo, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-Jejeje bueno, ya te conté todo sobre mi, desde mi infancia hasta ahora- menciono Naruto- incluso sabes sobre mi legado, cosa que por cierto, agradecería que no dijeras, a los que no saben- pidió.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo la pelimorada sonriéndole- pero tengo un pedido- menciono, haciendo que Naruto levante una ceja.

-Y cuál es?- pregunto el hibrido, antes de recordar, como se había emocionado la pelimorada, al hablar sobre sus espadas, por lo que dedujo cuál sería su pedido.

-Podrías mostrarme tus espadas?- pregunto Miya, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y ponía ojos de cachorro.

-Sabes que no es necesario que pongas ese rostro cierto?- dijo el hibrido sonrojado, mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con la pelimorada, que para sorpresa de Naruto, se veía adorable.

-Enserio?- pregunto Miya, mientras se acercaba al costado de Naruto y se apoyaba al brazo de este, dejando sentir al hibrido sus encantos como mujer, mientras mantenía ese rostro tierno.

La mente del mechidorado empezaba a ceder-(Maldita juventud, malditas hormonas alborotadas, malditas…)- los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos, al sentir como su brazo se perdía más entre los pechos de la pelimorada-(Cálmate Naruto, tienes a tus novias y ellas suelen hacer lo mismo, pero te controlas… no tienes que dejar que tus instintos ganen, cálmate… cálmate)- pensaba calmándose ante sus instintos de demonio.

-Y bien?- decía la pelimorada, mientras seguía con su seductor asalto.

-No es necesario, que hagas todo eso sabes?- dijo Naruto, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, cosa que funcionaba, pero no con su sonrojo.

Miya se separó de Naruto, que respiro más calmado- Entonces, si me los mostraras?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso tan de repente- pidió Naruto, mientras Miya asentía- porque hiciste todo eso?- pregunto, mirando a la mujer que tenía a lado.

-Kaa-san me enseño que para conseguir algo de un hombre, que podría oponer resistencia ante un pedido o una orden, cae como un domino, ante los encantos de una mujer. Pero no lo haría con cualquier hombre, tu eres el primero con el que intento esto- respondió la pelimorada, con un extraño toque de inocencia, que asusto a Naruto.

-(Quien quiera que le haya enseñado a seducir de esa manera, y actuara con normalidad al mismo tiempo, seguramente era una Súcubos)- pensó el mechidorado.

Mientras tanto en otro continente, una pelirroja que estaba postrada en cama, se sentía extrañamente halagada, así como levemente ofendida.

-Aunque tu intento fue innecesario- dijo el mechidorado- con solo pedírmelo estaría bien- menciono.

Las espadas de Naruto empezaron a materializarse, en su espalda, Rebellion empezó a formarse lentamente, mientras que en su mano izquierda, Yamato apareció enfundada, en un destello azulado.

-Esta es Rebellion- dijo Naruto empuñándola, y mostrando a la pelimorada el espadón, clavándola en el suelo. Los ojos de Miya, brillaban con intensidad, al ver la espada, pero sus ojos adquirieron un brillo aun mayor al ver como Naruto, empezó a desenvainar la Katana- Y esta es Yamato- dijo el hibrido.

-Puedo?- pregunto entusiasmada la pelimorada, mientras tenía sus brazos extendidos, haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña, que encontró un juguete que quiere.

-Con Rebellion, sería imposible que la levantaras- dijo Naruto, mientras Miya bajaba la cabeza con decepción- pero la espada que quieres empuñar es Yamato, no?- afirmo más que preguntar el Hibrido. Miya levanto la cabeza rápidamente para decir algo, pero antes de hablar- lo sé, porque cuando desenvaine a Yamato, miraste con mayor detalle mi Katana- se adelantó Naruto- además, tienes suerte- menciono.

-Porque?- pregunto Miya no entendiendo a que se refería el hibrido.

-A diferencia de Rebellion, Yamato no posee ningún tipo de autodefensa, que evita que otras personas la empuñen- informo Naruto, para sorpresa de la pelimorada- así que…- y el mechidorado, enfundo su Katana, antes de extender su brazo para que Miya la tomara.

Como si se tratara, de un frágil cristal, la pelimorada agarra la Katana, antes de alejarse unos metros de Naruto.

Desenvainando a Yamato con velocidad, Miya empieza a hacer una serie de cortes verticales y horizontales, que para finalizar, gira sobre su propio eje, dando un corte circular, terminando su demostración de habilidad, que para incredulidad de Naruto, podría jurar que la mujer que tenía enfrente, era mucho mejor que él, en cuanto a habilidad y maestría con la Katana se refería.

Lentamente, la pelimorada empezaba a enfundar a Yamato.

-Ligera, de gran manejabilidad y con un filo sorprendente, sin duda es una Katana muy hermosa- decía Miya, dirigiendo su atención a Naruto, que estaba un poco más lejos que antes- porque te alejas?- pregunto.

-Enfúndala completamente y veras- dijo Naruto, observando como la pelimorada cumplía su orden.

 _ **/Click/**_

Y el sonido de Yamato siendo enfundado completamente se escuchó, y para sorpresa de Miya, una serie de cortes con un tono oscuro, como si de sombras se tratase, empezaban a aparecer en el aire, en los mismos lugares, donde había cortado en su demostración, pero estas se extendían un poco hacia adelante.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Miya, mirando la espada, antes de ver una mano demoniaca con la palma abierta en su campo de visión.

-La prueba gratuita de Yamato, ha terminado- dijo el Hibrido con un tono burlón.

Haciendo un mohín, la pelimorada entrega la Katana, antes de que una idea surque por su cabeza- Me lo darías?- pregunto Miya acercándose nuevamente con la intención de repetir lo que su Kaa-san le había enseñado, solo para ver de un momento a otro, una estela de polvo y a Naruto ya bastante lejos corriendo… de ella.-OYE! ESPERA!- grito la pelimorada, empezando a correr con la intención de alcanzar a Naruto.

Mientras que el hibrido-(Si intenta seducirme de nuevo, no aguantare mucho y terminare entregando a Yamato)- pensó Naruto con nerviosismo y con una sola cosa en mente, escapar de la pelimorada.

 **Con Kai**

El pelimorado se encontraba caminando por las calles de Nami, solo para ver a lo lejos, como Naruto estaba corriendo a gran velocidad… de su hermana.

-Porque algo me dice, que Miya-nee utilizo las enseñanzas de Kaa-san- se dijo Kai, mientras miraba como, ambos, Hibrido y Pelimorada, se perdían en las calles nuevamente- suerte viejo!- dijo tranquilamente, volviendo a su ronda de vigilancia, mientras sentía un extraño deje de pena y celos, hacia Naruto.

Y así termino el día, Naruto escapando de Miya, evitando que esta le quite su preciada espada. Jibril en cama, recuperándose. Zoro estuvo desaparecido casi todo el día, ya que solo volvió a la casa de Tazuna a altas horas de la noche. Según Naruto, posiblemente estuvo perdido y buscando el camino de regreso. Himari, se había adentrado al bosque para practicar un poco con Tessaiga. Kai, continuo con su ronda de vigilancia. Y el equipo 7, continuaba ayudando al viejo Tazuna, con la construcción del puente. Izumi e Inari, se quedaron con su madre, para ayudarla con el cuidado de la Ángel, que no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa alegre.

Lo único que Naruto puede resaltar de ese día, fue el haber contado a Miya sobre su legado, el despertar de Jibril y el haber conocido a aquellas dos mujeres, de pelos rojo escarlata y pelo celeste respectivamente.

* * *

 **Día siguiente - Amanecer**

 **Hogar de Tazuna - Sala**

El hibrido, se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala tranquilamente. Para su sorpresa, esta vez Naruto no se sentía incómodo, aunque si más pesado de lo normal. Sintiendo una suave caricia en una de sus piernas, y un extraño cosquilleo en la nariz, además de una agradable sensación en su pecho.

Mientras que Himari, también se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, abrazando a su peluche personal, Naruto. Ella tenía su lado Nekomata al descubierto, estando recostada sobre el hibrido. Su cola se movía lentamente, pasando de vez en cuando por la pierna de Naruto, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho del hibrido, casi al cuello, con sus orejas de gato, tocando la nariz de Naruto.

Ambos estaban tapados por una sabana.

Naruto se mueve levemente, e inconscientemente, recuesta a Himari a su lado, antes de abrazarla y seguir durmiendo. O eso, es lo que intento, ya que al momento de recostarla a su lado, a Naruto se le acaba el sofá y…

 _ **/Tump/**_

El sonido de algo caer pesadamente, despierta levemente a la Nekomata.

-Naruto-kun?- pregunto tallándose los ojos y sentándose en el sofá, dejando ver que llevaba puesto un Kimono blanco para dormir, que además de estar levemente abierto, los lados se caían un poco, dejando ver su espléndido escote.

Los ronquidos de Naruto provenían desde el suelo, a lo que Himari lo busca con la mirada, para ver como el hibrido estaba completamente extendido en el suelo, de boca arriba y la nariz roja, producto del golpe por la caída.

La Nekomata, no pudo reprimir una pequeña y suave risa, al ver en ese estado a su pareja. Mirando la ventana del lugar, Himari se da cuenta que ya era de día, por lo que empieza a estirar los brazos, antes de arrodillarse a lado de su pareja y moverlo lentamente para despertarlo.

-Naruto-kun… ya es de día- decía la Nekomata, mientras movía el hibrido, logrando despertarlo un poco.

-Neko-chan? Cinco minutos más… todavía no quiero ir a la academia- dijo el hibrido, acurrucándose en el suelo para seguir durmiendo, mientras que Himari tenía una gota en la nuca.

Himari empezó a pensar en una manera de despertarlo, hasta que recordó uno de los muchos fetiches de Naruto. Subiéndose encima del hibrido, la pelinegra apoya su generoso busto, en el pecho del hibrido, mientras que enrollando su cola, en la cintura de Naruto, acerca sus labios al de los del hibrido.

-Despierta~ Na-ru-to-kun~- decía lenta y seductoramente la Nekomata, acercando sus labios a los oídos de Naruto, mordisqueando su lóbulo levemente, mientras una de sus manos empezaba a aventurarse hacia la entrepierna del hibrido. Cuando estaba por llegar a su objetivo, es repentinamente volteada, antes de sentir sus manos aprisionados y un peso sobre ella.

-Sabes… es una muy buena manera de despertar- decía el hibrido, abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver a una sonriente Himari- pero si alcanzabas tu objetivo, no escucharía a mi razón y seguiría mis instintos, y créeme que no respondería a mis acciones- decía juguetón y pícaro el mechidorado.

-Pues porque no lo haces? Me tienes a tu merced- dijo seductoramente la pelinegra.

-No queremos despertar a los demás- dijo de la misma manera el hibrido.

-Por favor, no queremos esa clase de ruido tan temprano en la mañana- dijo una voz aparte, sobresaltando a Himari, mientras que Naruto se mantenía tranquilo, habiendo sentido la presencia de Kai con anterioridad.

-Desde que momento estas aquí?- pregunto una sorprendida Himari.

-Desde que te subiste encima de Naruto e intentaste violarlo mientras dormía- dijo burlón el pelimorado, mientras se reía internamente observando la expresión avergonzada de la Nekomata.

-Quien intentó violar a quién?- pregunto otra voz, que resultaba ser la de Miya. Esta se posiciona a lado de su hermano, observando a la pareja en esa peculiar posición- Ara, ara. Así que Naruto, quiso aprovecharse de Himari-san- dijo la pelimorada, mientras una máscara Hanya se formaba tras ella, asustando a Kai y Himari. Aunque su hermano se sorprendió, al escuchar a su hermana nombrar al hibrido sin ningún sufijo o por su apellido, como si tuviera años de conocerlo. Mientras que Naruto, al ver que la pelimorada malentendía las cosas, sonreía descubriendo la razón de aquel enojo.

-Celos?- pregunto el mechidorado sonriendo. Kai y Himari, observaron a la pelimorada con miedo por la máscara y curiosidad por la pregunta dada por Naruto.

Y así, con la misma velocidad que había aparecido la máscara Hanya, esta volvió a desaparecer, mientras la pelimorada tenía un rubor en el rostro.

-Oh!? Si son celos?- pregunto nuevamente Naruto, con una sonrisa burlona- acaso tú quieres estar en la posición de Neko-chan?- pregunto.

El sonrojo de la pelimorada, no ayudaba, por lo que simplemente se retiró de la habitación, para incredulidad de Kai.

-Que le hiciste a Nee-chan!?- pregunto alterado el Asama mayor.- Ella nunca se retira de una discusión sin dar batalla- dijo Kai, realmente incrédulo.

-Enserio?- pregunto tranquilo el mechidorado, mientras liberaba las manos de Himari.

-Naruto Sparda- dijo seriamente el pelimorado mientras se acercaba al Hibrido- enséñame tus secretos- pidió, mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Naruto y Himari tuvieron una gota en la nuca, al ver como el pelimorado, se arrodillaba frente a ellos.

El amanecer paso con normalidad después de eso. En el desayuno, todos estuvieron presente, a excepción de Naruto y Kai que se habían retirado con anterioridad, para empezar a vigilar el pueblo. Claro, no sin antes llevarse unas minutas preparadas por Tsunami.

Ahora mismo, Kakashi y su equipo de gennins, estaban saliendo de la casa, acompañando a Tazuna, para continuar con la construcción del puente.

-Creo que hoy me toca cuidar de Tsunami-san y sus hijos- dijo el peliverde, que fue a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-Entonces yo iré junto a mi hermano- dijo la pelimorada, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del lugar.

-O iras junto a Naruto, para intentar quitarle a Yamato nuevamente- comento tranquilo el peliverde, recordando como el día anterior, la pelimorada siguió al hibrido por todo el pueblo.

Miya, apoya su cabeza sobre sus palmas abiertas, antes de que su característica habilidad aparezca- Ara, ara… que insinúas Zoro-san?- pregunto sonriente, mientras la máscara Hanya aparecía detrás de ella.

-No insinuó nada- contesto rápidamente Zoro, mientras sudaba a balas.

-Eso pensé- dijo la pelimorada abriendo la puerta- nos vemos luego- dijo retirándose.

-(Que miedo)- pensó el peliverde observando hacia donde fue la mujer de pelos morados.

La joven Izumi, apareció en la habitación a pasos acelerados, mientras llevaba una bolsa consigo- Kaa-san! Ya no hay verduras, iré rápidamente a comprar más!- exclamo, mientras se retiraba sin esperar respuesta de su madre.

-Espe…ra- dijo Tsunami apareciendo en la habitación- es peligroso- finalizo su oración.

-No se preocupe, iré por ella- dijo el peliverde, parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Gracias Zoro-san- dijo la pelinegra un poco más aliviada.

Saliendo a la calle, el peliverde no encuentra en la cercanía a Izumi, por lo que suspira un poco- Bien… donde queda el colmado- decía, mientras empezaba a caminar… en la dirección incorrecta.

Diez minutos después, la hija de Tsunami regresa a su hogar sana y salva.

* * *

 **Bosques - Con Zoro**

El peliverde se encontraba caminando dentro del bosque, buscando el colmado donde había ido Izumi.

Llegando a un pequeño lugar libre de árboles, el peliverde logra observar a una mujer de pelos negros, estar recogiendo hierbas.

-Oi!- dijo Zoro, llamándole la atención a aquella mujer, que lo miro con alta sorpresa- Sabes donde hay un colmado por aquí cerca?- pregunto, mientras que el rostro de la mujer empezaba a mostrar confusión.

-No hay colmados en los bosques- respondió suavemente la pelinegra- porque no pruebas en el pueblo de Nami, que está a unos minutos de aquí- menciono, mientras señalaba una dirección.

El peliverde, simplemente se encogió de hombros, al saber que había salido de Nami, por lo que empezó a retomar sus pasos por unos momentos, antes de ir en la dirección incorrecta… nuevamente.

La pelinegra volvió a su labor de juntar hierba, mientras pensaba en el peliverde- Ahora entiendo porque Zabusa-sama, quiere que finja ser hombre- se dijo la mujer- Hay mucha gente rara en este mundo- menciono a nadie en particular.

* * *

 **Con el equipo 7 - Puente en construcción**

-Ya van varios días sin ningún incidente, espero que continúe así, hasta que terminemos la misión- dijo en un suspiro la pelirrosa.

-Sabes que decir eso trae mala suerte- dijo Kakashi, que parecía no despegar nunca la vista del pequeño libro de tapa naranja que poseía en esos momentos- aunque concuerdo contigo- añadió el peliplata.

Mientras Kakashi y Sakura, estaban vigilando en la entrada del puente. Akari y Sasuke, estaban con el viejo Tazuna, ayudándolo nuevamente, con la labor de construcción.

-Maldición, no acepte esta misión de rango C, solo para trabajar nuevamente en albañilería- dijo Sasuke, mientras llevaba unos baldes con cemento.

-No te quejes- dijo la voz apagada de Akari, que también estaba llevando unos baldes con cemento.

La construcción estaba progresando rápidamente, ya que los clones de la pelirroja, ayudaban bastante.

Tazuna empezó a recalcular el tiempo que tomaría la construcción del puente, con el ritmo que tenían.

-Bien chicos- dijo el viejo, mientras bajaba de una maquinaria- dentro de unas dos horas será el almuerzo, pero ahora pueden descansar un poco- menciono.

Al momento de terminar su oración, Akari y Sasuke, dejaron caer los baldes con cemento, mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

-Tengan- dijo el viejo, mientras le pasaba unas botellas con agua- a este ritmo, tardaremos una semana y media a lo mucho- menciono, llamando la atención de Kakashi.

-No que sería más tiempo?- pregunto el peliplata, dejando de mirar su librito naranja.

-Hubiese sido así, pero la habilidad ninja de la pelirroja ayuda bastante- decía el viejo constructor- ya estamos a más de la mitad del puente- comento- y terminaríamos en menos tiempo, si mis trabajadores no tuvieran miedo- explico.

-Entiendo- dijo el peliplata, mientras volvía a su lectura.

En lo que Kakashi y Tazuna hablaban, cierta pelirroja estaba teniendo su discusión.

-(Pero cómo? Como podre estar con el ahora?)- preguntaba la pelirroja.

-[Y quieres que yo te lo diga!... Porque no le hablas a tu hermano y le preguntas?]- respondió el Kyubi-[Desde que te enteraste que es un medio Demonio, lo has estado evitando]- gruño el zorro Yang.

-(Yo… eso no es cierto)- dijo la pelirroja, aunque sabía que Yang tenía razón.

[Ah! No!?]- Refuto el zorro a su contenedora-[entonces, la próxima vez que lo veas, porque no le preguntas, como se convirtió en un demonio? O al menos intentas hablarle]- dijo el Kyubi-[O será que sientes temor... miedo]- decía Yang-[Ya se! Lo que sientes hacia tu hermano es asco, cierto?]- pregunto con sorna-[la primera vez que viste su brazo, pensaste que era un tipo de habilidad, como los insectos en el cuerpo de los Aburame]- comentaba-[Pero cuando te enteraste que se trataba de una forma demoniaca, te llenaste de temor, de miedo y sentiste asco]- decía, mientras la pelirroja se encogía en su lugar y se agarraba la cabeza, llamando la atención de su sensei.

-Akari, estas bien?- pregunto Kakashi, viendo el extraño comportamiento de su alumna.

-[Después de todo, tu nunca amaste a tu hermano, solo era una obsesión hacia el]- decía gruñendo-[Querías que este a tu lado, querías que te perteneciera, a ti y solo a ti]- mencionaba Yang-[Quieres acercarte a él, intentar comprenderlo, para buscar una debilidad e intentar controlarlo, poseerlo… esa es tu realidad, ese es tu verdadero objetivo]- decía el zorro con un tono burlesco.

-(Cállate)- respondió mentalmente la pelirroja.

-[Cuando viste a aquellas mujeres cerca de él]- continuaba el zorro-[Sentiste que te lo arrebataban, que te quitaban tu pertenencia]- mencionaba-[Te robaban tu objeto más preciado]- dijo el zorro Yang.

-(No es así, no es un objeto, es una persona y lo amo)- decía la pelirroja-(Yo lo amo, de verdad amo a Onii-chan)- pensaba, sin seguir escuchando el llamado de su sensei.

-[Dices eso ahora, pero lo evitas]- contesto el Kyubi-[Lo evitas solo, porque ahora es un demonio]- decía con burla-[Lo evitas porque no sientes nada por él, porque no lo amas y nunca lo hiciste]- finalizo con un tono maligno.

-CALLATE!- grito la pelirroja, sobresaltando al Jounin.

Akari, se levanta rápidamente del lugar y sale corriendo, haciendo caso omiso, al llamado de su sensei y compañeros.

-Que le paso?- pregunto Tazuna.

-No lo sé, pero creo que sería mejor dejarla sola un tiempo… al menos nosotros- dijo el peliplata, lo último en un murmuro, mientras guardaba su librito y se retiraba.

-A dónde vas sensei?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Yo? A ningún lado- respondió, mientras el peliplata se alejaba lentamente.

-Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- exclamo la pelirrosa, solo para ver como su sensei la ignoraba y seguía su camino.

 **Con Naruto**

El mechidorado, se encontraba sentado en uno de los techos, mirando las vacías calles.

Lanzando un suspiro, el hibrido se recuesta sobre el techo completamente- esto es demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto- menciono a nadie en particular.

-Yo! Naruto-san!- saludo el peliplata apareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Que hay viejo?- saludo con desgano el mechidorado, mirando al jounin que tenía su librito en mano nuevamente- Oye, acaso no tienes otro hobby que no sea leer porno?- pregunto.

-Tú no sabes el arte que está escrito en estos libros, solo eres una verde fruta, que aún le falta madurar. No sabes…- decía Kakashi, antes de parar al ver el rostro aburrido de Naruto, que estaba mirando las vacías calles de Nami.

-Perdón, decías algo?- dijo el mechidorado, mientras se quitaba una cerilla del oído y volvía a dirigir su atención hacia el peliplata.

-(Con que eso siente Gai, cuando le hago lo mismo)- pensó para sus adentros Kakashi.

-Y bien viejo, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto el hibrido, parándose en el techo.

-Es sobre tu hermana- dijo el peliplata, solo para ver como el mechidorado bostezaba.

-No tengo hermana, recuérdalo- dijo despreocupado el hibrido- y que le pasa a Akari?- pregunto.

-Pues ha estado actuando rara, desde que mencionaste tu estado Humano/Demonio- menciono Kakashi, mientras miraba fijamente al hibrido- y pensé que serias tú el indicado para hablar con ella-

-Y porque yo, eh? No has pensado, que lo que esté sucediéndole es de su propia mano… o mente mejor dicho- menciono el hibrido- mira a la familia de Tazuna- comento- solo el viejo me tiene miedo, después, el resto me trata como si fuera un igual y no un fenómeno- explico, mientras miraba su brazo- si siente miedo, pena, asco u odio, no me interesa- dijo Naruto, con un rostro serio- si quiere hablarme o decirme las cosas, que lo haga de frente, porque la opinión que da a mis espaldas actualmente, no me interesa- finalizo.

-Cómo puedes pensar así?- pregunto incrédulo el peliplata- acaso no te importa lo que le suceda?- mencionaba el jounin- sé que no estuvo en tu infancia, que no te apoyo, al igual que el Hokage y su esposa… pero no tienes que odiarla a ella también, solo era una niña, no tenía…- intentaba razonar con Naruto

-No confundas Kakashi- dijo serio Naruto, interrumpiéndolo- si me importa lo que le suceda, y no quiero que le pase nada malo- empezó a explicar- a ella y a Hitomi, no las meto en la misma bolsa que a Minato y a Kushina, porque como dices… solo eran unas pequeñas niñas cuando me dejaron de lado… eso y que ellas no cometieron el mismo error que el idiota del Hokage- decía Naruto- Akari y Hitomi no tienen mi odio, si es lo que crees- menciono.

-Y entonces? Porque te niegas a ir a ayudarla?- pregunto Hatake.

-Es simple, su opinión hacia mi persona no me interesa… después de todo, estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me traten de fenómeno o monstruo al ver mi brazo- menciono, observando como Kakashi tenía una mirada seria- ***Suspiro*** Dónde está?- pregunto sediendo.

-Solo la vi adentrarse al bosque, de allí ya no se- respondió el peliplata.

-Demonios, que tiene ese bosque, que cuando sucede algo, se adentran a el- dijo irritado el mechidorado, bajando del techo y empezando a caminar hacia el bosque-(Solo hace falta, que aparezca una elemental y la historia se vuelva a repetir)- pensó con desgano.

-Gracias Naruto- dijo el peliplata, mirando la espalda del hibrido, que se despedía con su mano demoniaca.

 **Con Akari**

La pelirroja se había metido a lo profundo del bosque, mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-[Solo es un amor vacío y hueco]- decía con una voz maligna el Kyubi- [Y aunque sea real, como estarán juntos, él es un demonio y tu una humana]- mencionaba.

-Por favor ya déjame en paz- pedía la pelirroja- solo quiero estar sola, no me atosigues- pidió, mientras se tropezaba y caía al suelo.

Akari se acurrucaba en el suelo, sollozando y lagrimeando constantemente.

-[Pero yo te puedo ayudar]- dijo el zorro con un tono oscuro. Logrando su acometido.

Las lágrimas de la pelirroja pararon, mientras esta tenía los ojos abiertos, pero el color en ellos era nulo, no tenía ningún brillo.

-C-cómo?- pregunto en un susurro.

-[Yo sé lo que sientes, lo que piensas]- empezó el kyubi-[Tu mayor deseo es que el chico este a tu lado]-continuaba-[Pero el que ahora sea un demonio, te preocupa, te molesta]- decía el kyubi, con aquel tono maligno-[Tu tratas de entenderlo, pero ahora sientes que se aleja de ti]-

-O-Onii…chan- susurro, mientras se sentaba en el césped.

-[Si deseas estar a su lado, sin temor porque eres una humana…]- decía el kyubi, antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

* * *

 **Espacio mental de Akari**

Una llanura, con algunos árboles y flores se observaban, la pelirroja se encontraba acostada en el verde pasto, mirando el extraño cielo, que cambiaba constantemente a diferentes colores.

-[Déjame ayudarte]- dijo el zorro, mientras un temblor se sentía en el lugar donde estaba Akari.

Levantando la vista, la pelirroja logra ver una gran jaula, con un gran papel que tenía escrito el Kanji de "Sello" y dentro de esta jaula, el lado Yang del Kyubi.

Ese pelaje anaranjado, y esas nueve colas detrás, que se movían en un ritmo sincronizado. Los grandes y fieros ojos del Kyubi, que eran resaltados por un pelaje oscuro, estaban fijos en su contenedora frente a él.

-Ayudarme?- dijo en voz baja la pelirroja, mirando al gran bijuu frente a ella-Como lo harías?-

-[Solo necesitas quitar este maldito sello]- dijo el zorro, pero Akari frunció el ceño.

-Eso solo te liberara, no soy tan estúpida- contesto con un tono molesto la pelirroja.

-[No es así]- respondió el Kyubi-[Para liberarme, tengo que estar completo, mi lado Ying tiene que ser absorbido por ti, o inversamente, yo ser absorbido por la contenedora de mi contra parte]- explico.

-Y si rompo el sello, en tu estado actual que pasara?- pregunto Akari, con un extraño deje de curiosidad.

-[Nos fusionaremos, podrás tener acceso total a mi poder]- dijo el zorro, pero a la pelirroja no le agradaba algo.

-Cuál es el truco pulgoso- dijo la pelirroja- en que me ayudara tener tu poder, para estar más cerca de Onii-chan?- pregunto suspicaz.

-[Es simple… al fusionarnos nos volvemos uno, y dejaras de ser humana… así podrás estar a lado, de tu "Onii-chan"]- finalizo Yang.

El rostro de Akari mostraba duda, no sabía qué hacer. Podría, aceptar el trato y dejar de ser humana, para poder acercarse a su amado Onii-chan, pero algo no le agradaba de todo esto.

En cambio el Kyubi miraba con una sonrisa vil, a su contenedora. Había logrado manipular a la pelirroja, haciéndola dudar de sus sentimientos hacia con el hibrido y si la pelirroja acepta su oferta, su plan saldría a la perfección, y podría hacerse con el cuerpo de Akari.

-Yo… yo acepto… si es para poder estar más cerca de Onii-chan, yo acepto- dijo la pelirroja.

El zorro sonrió aún más al escuchar la respuesta de su contenedora. Observándola acercarse al sello, con la intención de quitarlo.

Cuando las manos de la pelirroja, estaban quitando lentamente el sello de aquella Jaula.

-Oi!- Una tercera voz atrajo la atención de ambos- pulgoso!… No sé lo que intentas, pero sabes que manipular a las personas está mal cierto?- dijo una voz burlona detrás de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Minutos Antes – Bosques**

El mechidorado iba caminando tranquilamente, en busca de cierta pelirroja, mientras iba siguiendo el poco rastro de chakra que sentía de la misma.

-Dónde estás?- preguntaba el mechidorado- aquí fue donde peleamos contra esa cosa- dijo Naruto, llegando a un claro. El mismo donde había salvado a Inari.

Siguiendo su camino tranquilamente, entre unos árboles el cuerpo de Akari, se encontraba desplomado en el suelo.

-Maldición!- dijo el hibrido, acelerando el paso, para acercarse a la Uzumaki. Agarrándole de la cabeza, logra ver que la pelirroja, parecía estar durmiendo. Eso hizo que Naruto levante una ceja- Esta en un estado de meditación- dijo deductivo- eso se hace para poder ingresar… en tu espacio mental- menciono, con un extraño rostro preocupado.

Posicionando a la pelirroja boca arriba, el hibrido, le levanta un poco su remera, y baja un poco sus pantalones, dejando ver el sello que contenía al Kyubi y un poco de las bragas de la pelirroja- Cualquiera que me viera haciendo esto, me tacharía de violador y pervertido- dijo el mechidorado, mientras posicionaba su mano demoniaca en donde se encontraba el sello y su mano humana, para incomodidad y gusto de Naruto, entre los pechos de la pelirroja, sobre el corazón.

Dejando fluir su chakra, este se muestra en las palmas de Naruto en un tono oscuro, que empezó a transferirse al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

El cuerpo de Akari empezó a reaccionar al chakra de Naruto, mostrando su propio chakra azulado, que empezaba a cambiar de color a un tono rojizo. El chakra del Kyubi.

-Lo que me temía, está liberando al zorro- dijo el mechidorado-(Si el Bijuu, logra hacerse con el cuerpo de Akari, no me dejara más opción que asesinarla)- pensó preocupado.

Moviendo su mano izquierda de entre los pechos de la pelirroja, Naruto lo pone en la frente de Akari.

-Como era que Al-chan me enseño?- decía el mechidorado, intentando recordar algo- era… era… - y entre los recuerdos de su entrenamiento, el nombre de una habilidad salta a su mente- **Force Login: Mind (Forzar ingreso: Mente)-** Murmuro el hibrido, y su youki empezó a fluir con fuerza, opacando el chakra rojizo que amenazaba con salir.

El cuerpo de Naruto se desplomo al suelo, a lado de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Espacio mental de Akari**

El mechidorado, aparece en aquella llanura, mirando aquellos árboles, antes de divisar a la pelirroja y al zorro en su jaula.

Acercándose rápidamente, logra ver que Akari, empezaba a quitar el papel con el Kanji "sello" de la jaula.

-Oi!- exclamo Naruto rápidamente, llamando la atención- Pulgoso!... no sé lo que intentas- dijo, observando como el rostro del bijuu, pasaba a una mueca de enojo- pero sabes que manipular a las personas está mal cierto?- dijo burlon.

-[Como es que tu estas aquí!]- exclamo alterado el bijuu.

-Trucos de un profesional- respondió sarcástico el hibrido, haciendo que el Kyubi gruñera.

-Onii-chan?- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja-Como llegaste aquí?- pregunto, solo para ver como Naruto ignoraba la pregunta.

-Akari-chan, aleja tu mano de ese sello- ordeno con un tono infantil el mechidorado.

-No… si me uno con el Kyubi, dejare de ser humana y yo… y yo… podre estar a tu lado- dijo con un tono triste- no quiero que te alejes más de mí, y si esta es la forma en que puedo acercarme y amarte- decía la pelirroja, mientras empezaba a llorar- estoy dispuesta a perder mi humanidad- finalizo, con la intención de continuar quitando el sello.

-Eso es mentira- dijo serio el mechidorado, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mire con mayor sorpresa, y el kyubi empezara a golpear la jaula- cuando lo liberes, ciertamente, tu cuerpo dejara de ser humano, pero ya no tendrás control sobre el- informo- y si es verdad sobre el "Amor" que me tienes, no cambiaras tu forma de ser, seguirás siendo humana- dijo el mechidorado.

-Eh?- dijo la pelirroja, no pudiendo articular otra palabra.

 _ **/Bam!/**_

El sonido de la jaula siendo golpeado con fuerza es escuchado por ambos jóvenes, pero ninguno de los dos presta atención.

-[No lo escuches mocosa! El solo quiere evitar tu sueño, él no es el real!]- dijo desesperado el zorro.

-Oh! Sí! Yo soy muy real pulgoso- decía Naruto acercándose a la pelirroja- y yo sé que ella- y quedando a unos centímetros de Akari, extiende su brazo derecha- elegirá correctamente- finalizo.

-Yo quiero…- decía la pelirroja, mirando la mano demoniaca de Naruto, extendida hacia su dirección.

-[No lo escuches!]- Rugió Yang con ira, viendo como su contenedora empezaba a dudar en el último momento.

-Yo…- decía con duda la pelirroja.

-Elige.[ELIGE!]- dijeron Naruto y el Kyubi al mismo tiempo, uno amablemente y el otro gritando con un tono desesperado.

La pelirroja miro el Devil Bringer de Naruto, antes de mirar su mano que estaba sobre el sello.

-Yo elijo…- Y la pelirroja hizo su elección.

 **-[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]** \- el grito lleno de ira de Yang, lleno el lugar, al observar como su contenedora agarraba la mano del hibrido y se alejaba de la jaula- **[MALDITO MOCOSO! TAN CERCA DE MI LIBERTAD! TAN CERCA DE SER LIBRE!]-** Gritaba el zorro de nueve colas.

Ambos pelirroja y mechidorado salieron del espacio mental, dejando al Zorro maldecir todo, en especial al hibrido.

* * *

 **De vuelta al mundo real**

El mechidorado se sienta abruptamente en el suelo, viendo como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Intentando sostenerse, agarra algo suave y blando.

-Mhhmm~!- gimió Akari, al sentir la mano de su Onii-chan sobre su pecho.

-Eh?- dijo Naruto, mientras recuperaba levemente el balance de su visión. Mirando hacia la pelirroja, logra ver que el rostro de Akari, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo fijamente- Pasa algo?- pregunto Naruto.

Akari solo bajo la mirada, mientras que Naruto la imito. Allí vio que su mano derecha, estaba sobre uno de los pechos de la pelirroja.

Sonrojándose un poco, Naruto quita su mano del modesto busto de Akari

Ambos se levantan, mientras que la pelirroja ve que su remera estaba un poco levantado y que su pantalón estaba más abajo, dejando ver un poco de sus bragas, sonrojándose de gran manera

Naruto, logra ver el rubor en Akari, antes de acordarse lo que hizo, para poder saber si el Kyubi estaba liberándose e ingresar a la mente de la pelirroja-lo siento, fue para poder saber cómo estaba el sello- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No importa… si es Onii-chan quien lo hace- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja, pero aun así Naruto la escucho.

-Que te dije de llamarme así?- menciono un poco cansado el mechidorado. Akari sonrió, antes de mirarlo con cariño.

-Prefieres Aniki?- pregunto sonriente la pelirroja- O te gustaría Nii-sama?- continuaba.

-Qué tal… Naruto?- pregunto el hibrido. Solo para ver como Akari negaba.

-Nop- dijo la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo abrazaba- aunque seas un demonio y ya no estemos relacionados por nada, aunque ya no seas mi "Hermano", tu siempre será mi amado "Onii-chan"- dijo Akari.

-No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión… cierto?- pregunto el hibrido, mientras Akari asentía- ***Suspiro*** Que problema… mejor volvamos a la aldea, que al parecer preocupaste a todo tu equipo- dijo Naruto.

Akari no dijo nada, solo se aferró más a Naruto mientras caminaba a lado de él.

-Te amo, Onii-chan- dijo Akari en un susurro inaudible, mientras sonreía.

-Perdón dijiste algo?- pregunto Naruto, habiendo escuchado algo de la boca de Akari.

-Nada!- dijo cantarina la pelirroja, mientras seguían su camino.

-…- Naruto no dijo nada, solo levanto la ceja pero la dejo ser.

Ambos fueron tranquilos a la aldea, mientras que Akari tenía un tenue sonrojo en el rostro y Naruto su típico rostro despreocupado.

-(Aunque, si no la hubiese encontrado a tiempo)- pensaba Naruto, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja-(Hubiese liberado al Kyubi, y la tendría que haber matado)- seguía pensando, antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver algunos rayos del sol pasar entre las hojas del árbol-(esto recién está comenzando, uno de varios problemas)- se decía mentalmente, antes de fijar su vista nuevamente al camino-(Y yo tendré que estar preparado, para poder tratarlos)- pensó, pero por alguna razón-(Que te den Alter, porque siento que con el tiempo tendré que solucionar varios problemas que tu causaste)- finalizo sus pensamiento.

En el alma de Naruto, cierto Sparda reía mientras murmuraba "Ni te lo imaginas" a cada rato.

* * *

 **Bien Hasta aquí! Señores/as, última actualización rápida y que Cap… 18000 mil palabras Joder. Rompí mi propio record mis queridos lectores/as**

 **Bueno el cap trato mas como una interaccion con los demás personajes… creo que es mejor eso, que intentar hacer todo el arco de Nami pura acción… pero bueno.**

 **Pues aquí se muestran muchas cosas, pedidas, la revelación del estado humano/demonio de Naruto a mas personas. La reacción de Miya al ver a Yamato y Rebellion… y que intento de conseguir Yamato e.e**

 **Pues para los que no saben sobre la jerarquía angelical y los que si saben. El rango mas alto es Serafin, pero el mas fuerte es el Querubin, el motivo de esto… pues investigue un poco y descubri que los Serafines son los mensajeros de Dios y los Querubines los guerreros.**

 **Los Serafines, son mas cercanos a Dios, pero no los mas fuertes. En cambio los querubines, son los que reciben la orden de pelear contra los demonios.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo que recalcar, si tienen algo que acatar, decir, mencionar, escribir, lanzar, hablar, t*ttear o stalkear…. Pueden dejármelo en sus hermositsimos Reviews…**

 **Hablando de Reviews… a los Reviews…. No bardo per favore-**

 **Alexader1993: Graxias… y si, alguien menciono y esta todavía en calculo. Y a mi me agrada, pero no se, mi nivel de incesto tiene un punto limite.**

 **Igualmente.**

 **Bladetri: Thanks, and here. Ten el cap XD loloololololololol.**

 **:Hey! Que hay? Gracias, y bueno, gracias nuevamente, y sobre el Harem… gracias nuevamente de nuevo Xd… aquí tienes el cap… y valgame la repetición gracias! Jajaja.**

 **Naruto tendo rikudo: Thanks bro. Y no se, no lo considero una joya, solo soy alguien que daja fluir sus ideas en el teclado de su PC y lo comparte. Pero de todas formas… gracias.. e igualmente.**

 **White Kurama: Gracias viejo y que bueno que te haya agradado la pelea que carbure bastante para hacerla. Y si, yo también pienso eso, a veces es cansador, ver que cuando un enemigo femenino aparece, la dejan viva y después se enamora del prota… (Yo le entro a la igualdad de genero, si el enemigo masculino se muere, el femenino también, no mames que le dan ventaja XD, dicen igualdad en la vida real pero en el fic te descuidas y las personajes femeninas DOMINARAN EL MUNDO… estando en un harem claro… pero… DOMINARAN EL MUNDO XD) no es machismo ni nada, solo es que a mi personalmente, me molesta que en muchos fic, el personaje enemigo de genero femenino, casi siempre sobrevive. Hay casos que da gusto ver, ya que pueden utilizarla para una trama o algo, pero viejo, exagerar solo para escribir como se la f***a el prota no pega.**

 **Y si Himari ya sabe sobre la funda, arco corto proximo… y sobre el pasado de miya, se rebelara en un especial. La pequeña Kuro-chan va con Natsu como dices y sobre "Rojo y Blanco" Es fácil…**

 **Y como dije anteriormente, el NaruKushi esta en calculo todavía, yo no soy de los que acelera el Harem a la velocidad de la luz, ahora van ingresando los personajes femeninos, pero no todas caen rendidas ante los pies del prota en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Y si… muerte al Rubio Hokage.**

 **JAJAJA aquí tienes el cap compañero.**

 **Wolf1990: gracias viejo, y para eso, todavía falta un mes, aunque en el epilogo se mostrara un personaje que se menciono con anterioridad y que están ansiosos por ver.**

 **Aquí tienes.**

 **Loquin: Gracias viejo. Y si Jibril puede con ella, y tienes razón, aunque no lo hubiese hecho de todas formas, la tenia que matar de alguna manera.**

 **Algo asi, el dios dragon sabe algo… sabe algo.**

 **Jejeje gracias man y aquí tienes el cap!**

 **Zafir09: Gracias viejo… Pobre? No es por ser malo ni nada, pero se lo busco, ella quería pelear contra toda una raza, y eso que debía enfrentarse contra los Maou si peleaba contra los demonios. Y entre todas las elementales, solo ella odiaba a los demonios de esa manera.**

 **No la criatura no es Tri-hexa, ya que como dijeron Tannin e Igneel. esta muerto.**

 **Si habrá algunos que no merezcan morir, pero lo harán. Eso es todo lo que dire.**

 **La elemental queda muerta… lo siento por eso viejo.**

 **Y creo que simple descubrir quienes son rojo y blanco jejeje y si, es esa loli, la que integrara el Harem… ahora solo falta una loli mas por aparecer y que integre el Harem de Naruto. (Habra muchas lolis, pero solo dos quedaran con el hibrido)**

 **Gracias compañero y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **DestinyTX: Gracias y vere que hago con los monstruos que me diste, aunque el ultimo no se puede, el de Outlast, pero los dos primeros es pasable.**

 **Aten92: Yo demente? Me dijeron maniático, loco, payaso, pendejo, chico problema… pero demente yo? Viejo eso ofende… Jjajajajaja.**

 **Gracias viejo… y sobre tus deducciones 50 de 100, es bastante bueno para mi punto de vista.**

 **Y aun no se libera, pero es algo parecido a lo de Fairy tail, solo que no es Un tio que tiene el sello por su cuerpo. XD**

 **Jejejeje si, incluso yo me divertiré escribiendo esas partes cuando llegue el momento.**

 **Gracias viejo, y aquí tienes el cap… igualmente bro.**

 **P.D.: Sera normalito, ya sabes, Hibrido…. Demonio/Humano/Dragon/Angel/Dinosaurio/Jedi…. Si algo asi… Jajaja… (Sera los tres primeros).**

 **P.D.D.: La escala de poder con el Devil Trigger DreadNougth se mantendrá en secreto… el hibrido lo mantendrá en secreto, aunque la escala de poder, aun no se mostrara. Pero con su modo DTDN es mucho mas poderoso que sus chicas, incluso mas que Jibril en su estado máximo de Querubin, pero solo obtiene ese poder por un corto periodo. Y cuando dicha inf llegue a los hambrientos de poder… correra sangre, eso seguro y Naruto no hara nada.**

 **P.D.D.D.: Ademas se esta acercando los exámenes Chunnin.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Gracias compañero. Y no, yo soy del que rompe las reglas… por eso me detenían mucho en la escuela… y en la calle… y en mi casa… pero quien piensa en ello.**

 **Jejeje habrá que ver, ya que aun queda cuatro elementales que encontrar, aunque uno/a va en busca del hibrido, ya que el lazo que tienen los elementales les avisa si están vivos o no. Ira por venganza o por simple curiosidad.**

 **Jajajaja si será un arco aparte, lo mismo con Soul Caliburn… donde la veremos por unos minutos y luego no se sabra de esa espada nunca mas… Wajajajajajaja. No mentira, será un arco aparte al cannon de Naruto.**

 **Si, se me ocurrio mesclar la historia de todos los dragones que llegue a conocer en el anime, mangas, y películas, incluso video juegos, para evitar tener problemas con las historias de todos los dragones… Y como Zeref no existe en este fic, se me ocurrio fusionar a Acnologia y Ophis.**

 **Y vamos es simple saber quienes son rojo y blanco, fui demasiado obvio con eso… creo…**

 **En el proximo cap sabras que destino les depara a Zabuza y a Haku, ya que en este cap, solo lo hice para hacer pasar un poco de tiempo en el fic. Aunque no habrá nada tan interesante, como lo de la elemental… eso si, en los exámenes Chunnin… AGARRATE CATALINA!... si te acuerdas de un personaje en caps anteriores, (Arco 1) y conoces el cannon, sabras donde se hace los exámenes y que enemigo reside allí.**

 **No daré comentario sobre eso, después de todo, ya dije que habría dos lolis con el hibrido…**

 **Gracias viejo y si, sentir que dicen tu nombre para la beca es algo que… no se como explicar… gracias viejo… enserio.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap y muchas gracias.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **fazEvU: Sep, Natsu se unira al team… viejo me agrada el mini Natsu, es como yo cuando era peque… solo que yo era mas problemático XD. Y el tiempo lo decidirá… Natsu tendrá pareja, y será una gata loli de color blanco… cuando llegue ese arco claro esta. El resto de tu reviews no lo entiendo mucho…**

 **Aquí tienes el cap… disfrutalo.**

 **P.D.: Creo que tampoco entiendo bien tu post data.. XD.**

 **Alex601: Gracias viejo..**

 **Y eso lo sabremos mas adelante, ahora solo sabran que es una querubín… y si quedan cuatro elementales todavía…. LOL…. Si diste en el clavo, peus porque no lo dijistis ih? Na mentira, manten el secreto…**

 **Ophis, es una de mis lolis preferidas. Y sobre el centavo (El autor quita una Dragunov PMII de quien sabe donde y le apunta en la cabeza a un perrito)… por esta ves se salva… ahora no vuelva a saltar sobre mi centavo.**

 **Pues eso se vera en los cap siguiente, la prudencia de Naruto para guardar secretos es bastante buena, pero a veces comete errores.**

 **Te gusta la idea eh? Habrá que ver como va… :/**

 **Y sobre la recomendación de tu primo… Oye! Que buena idea, aunque no se si implementarla, pero bueno. Veremos, en un futuro.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap viejo.**

 **FerchoCruz: GrACIAS MAN y aquí tienes el cap… aunque no se cual es el sabor de un taco mexicano, solo se de los lomitos árabes… putos musulmanes(Sin animos e ofender a algun religiosos).**

 **Hasta aquí señores,… gracias por no hacer bardo.**

 **Diganme que les parecio el cap, enserio, que sus comentariops me ayudan bastante para continuar.**

 **Son el motor de esta mente, a excepción de esos que te mandan a la chingada, solo por que avisas que empezaras a tardar mas de lo normal, esos se pueden ir a la jaula de los leones a que los coman.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero sus hermositsimos reviews y hasta la próxima**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau Chau,,,**

 **-Inserte canción final de German Garmendia-**

 **P.D.: Han jugado Bayonetta 2 o el 1?**

* * *

 **Dentro del espacio mental de Akari**

El zorro de Nueve colas, se encontraba con el rostro iracundo, aun no podía creer que el hibrido lograra llegar a la mente de su contenedora. Era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

La llanura en la mente de Akari, temblaba ante los fuertes pasos que daba el Zorro dentro de su Jaula.

-[Solo un poco más! Maldita sea, ese mocoso Sparda!]- maldecía Yang, recordando cómo sus planes fueron arruinados-[Realmente estaba cerca de hacerme con el cuerpo de la mocosa, pero no, su amado Onii-chan llega al rescate!]- seguía quejándose.

El plan del Kyubi Yang era simple. Cuando Naruto revelo su estado Medio demonio, Yang pudo sentir como las emociones de su contenedora se mesclaban dejándola, en un estado vulnerable mentalmente.

La primera parte de su plan salió a la perfección, manipular a su contenedora, haciéndola dudar del amor hacia Naruto. Poniéndole trabas, problemas y presiones a sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

La segunda parte también funciono, había quebrado los sentimientos de Akari hacia Naruto, haciéndola creer, que solo era un amor vacío y hueco, y que para estar con el hibrido, debía dejar de ser humana.

Pero la tercera parte fue donde no conto con un pequeño problema. Naruto. No calculo, que el hibrido, podría ser capaz de colarse a la mente de su contenedora, y poder llegar a tiempo, para evitar que esta, lo libere.

No sabía que hacer ahora, él era la parte mala del Kyubi, él era la parte rebelde. Quería ser libre, a diferencia de Ying que quería paz.

-[Maldito mocoso! Tenías que arruinar mis planes!]- dijo el Kyubi dentro de Akari.

-Are?- una voz femenina, suave y melodiosa se escuchó en el lugar-según Laque-chan, aquí tendría que haber un alma humana vagando- dijo aquella femenina y hermosa voz- pero solo sigue estando este sucio zorro- menciono, con burla, aunque no se diferenciaba por la suavidad de su voz.

El Kyubi dirige su atención con furia, hacia la mujer que se había burlado de él y que se encontraba en el espacio mental de su contenedora, solo para palidecer si es que podía hacerlo, al identificar a la propietaria de aquella voz.

Su pelo largo blanco, que le llegaba hasta la cintura por sobre los glúteos, y un mechón, que caía hacia el frente de su rostro de finas, suaves y hermosas facciones, ocultando levemente uno de sus ojos dorado, que observaban al temeroso Kyubi, haciendo que la mujer tenga esa fina sonrisa en el rostro, por las acciones del Zorro, haciéndola ver más hermosa.

Llevaba un Kimono de color blanco con los bordes grises, que se adhería a su gran figura. De pechos copa-DD que eran apretados por el atuendo que poseía, tenía la parte de arriba un poco abierto dejando ver el inicio de su escote. Una cintura pequeña y unas caderas anchas, con los glúteos firmes y parados, dándole la figura de reloj de arena. Uno de los lados del kimono estaba abierto, dejando ver una de las piernas de la mujer.

-Y bien zorrito? Donde está el alma humana que vine a buscar?- pregunto la mujer suavemente, solo para ver que el Zorro de nueve colas, no respondía, mientras aun la miraba con temor- no vas a responder?- pregunto.

-[S-s-s-si v-vienes por mi contenedora, l-la s-salvaron de que c-c-controle su cuerpo]- dijo tartamudeando el Kyubi.

-Oh!? Así que me estás diciendo que Laque-chan se equivocó?- pregunto la peliblanca.

-[L-La Diosa del D-D-Destino?]- pregunto con temor yang.

-Si- contesto simplemente la peliblanca- últimamente anda fallando con las predicciones de sus hilos, hace unos días una Ángel tenía que morir, pero algo rompió esa línea de tiempo creando otra- decía la mujer- además, esa es un alma que hace tiempo quiero reclamar- dijo con tranquilidad.

-[P-Pensé que L-Laquesis-s-sama nunca se equivocaba]- dijo el Zorro, con temor.

-Pues ahora lo hace- dijo la mujer- desde hace quince años que lo hace, y aun no encuentra el causante de sus errores- menciono- y eso la asusta, después de todo, está escrito en su línea del tiempo, que aquel que la matara, será aquel hombre, que controla su propio destino- menciono- y podrá elegir si traer la paz o el caos- finalizo.

Algo dentro de la mente del Kyubi hizo 'Click' al escuchar, la cantidad de años.

-[ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!]- exclamo el Kyubi con fuerza.

La mujer de pelos blancos levanto una ceja ante las palabras del zorro- De que estas hablando?- pregunto- Sabes algo?- continuo preguntando.

El zorro empezó a temblar, mientras retrocedía-[(No puedo decirle del Mocoso)]- pensó con temor.

-Responde- dijo seria la mujer de pelos blancos.

-[No puedo hacerlo… No voy a hacerlo]- dijo el Kyubi con miedo, pero sin tartamudear.

-Me estas desafiando?- pregunto con un tono peligroso la mujer de pelos blancos.

-[Sabes que no podemos interferir en la línea de tiempo de Laquesis-sama]- contesto respetuosamente Yang.

-Crees? Que quiero evitar que su línea de tiempo se cumpla?- pregunto incrédula la peliblanca- Jajajaja- empezó a reír suavemente- solo quiero conocerlo, ya han pasado milenios de que encontré a alguien que valga la pena en este mundo- menciono- los años pasan y ya me siento sola, a los humanos solo les interesa el poder, y con los ángeles y demonios, solo les interesa su estatus- decía con un tono decepcionante la peliblanca- tal vez esta persona sea diferente, quiero conocerlo, tal vez no sea el mismo tipo pedante, que alardea de su poder y de sus riquezas- decía la mujer- y no se… tal vez sentar cabezas- continuaba la peliblanca.

-[…]- El kyubi, no decía nada, sorprendido, por la extraña platica que le estaba dando la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Mis hijas, van a visitarme a mi reino cada cierto tiempo. Pero aun así, soy una mujer! Yo también necesito el calor de un hombre- menciono, con un deje de pena al decir esas palabras.

-[…]-Y el kyubi, aun no sabía que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

-Pero hablando de hijas...- empezó a decir la mujer, mientras ponía un rostro pensativo- Mea-chan aún no ha ido a visitarme- menciono mientras seguía en aquella pose- tal vez haga un hueco en mi agenda y vaya yo a visitarla- dijo, mientras volvía a una actitud tranquila- A veces me pregunto por qué se cambió el nombre a Shiro… pero es su decisión al fin y al cabo, fue su padre quien la nombro y digamos que a mí tampoco me gusta ese nombre- comento- Nos vemos Zorrito, que tengo más almas que recolectar- se despidió la mujer, despareciendo como un fantasma, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-[…]-y Yang, aún seguía pensando en lo sucedido recientemente-[A veces me pregunto, por qué los dioses son tan raros, a pesar de ser poderosos]- comento el zorro.

-Te escuche!- dijo la voz de la mujer, aunque no se la podía ver en ningún lado.

La piel del Kyubi se erizo, antes de ponerse firme-[H-HAI! SHINIGAMI-SAMA!]- dijo como si de un militar se tratase-[(Pobre de ti mocoso)]- pensó con una sonrisa maligna el zorro.

* * *

 **Mundo real**

El mechidorado, se encontraba sentado en un techo, pensando en lo sucedido hace varias horas atrás con su ex hermanita, antes de fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos.

-Algo no me da buena espina- dijo el hibrido, antes de encogerse de hombros- No creo que sea tan malo- desestimo, acostándose en el techo que se encontraba.

Mientras que en Konoha, cierta peliblanca, tenía la misma reacción que Naruto y extrañamente, lo desestimaba de la misma manera.


	19. A2 Chapter 16

**Un día después - Amanecer**

 **Bosques cerca de Nami**

En el mismo claro donde Inari había sido salvado, Naruto se encontraba empuñando su espadón con una sola mano. Específicamente con su Devil Bringer. Los ojos de Rebellion brillaban en rojo, dando a entender que podía acceder a su nuevo poder.

El hibrido tenía su espada de manera horizontal al costado de su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente el pequeño lago que tenía en frente.

La respiración de Naruto era tranquila, sintiendo la suave brisa y los sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Las ramas de los arboles moverse, el cantar de los pájaros y muchos otros más.

Un leve viento desprende varias hojas de los árboles, que empezaban a pasar frente al hibrido. Lentamente aquellas hojas empezaban a tocar el suelo.

En ese momento la armadura oscura de Naruto empezaba a materializarse, haciendo que el suelo bajo de él se cuartee y las pocas hojas que había en el aire cerca del mechidorado se esfumaran como polvo. Todo eso, por el poder que emanaba aquel estado.

- **Berserker-** murmuro el hibrido el nombre de su nuevo modo, conseguido gracias a Alter.

Una sola hoja quedo flotando lejos de Naruto, que después de unos segundos toco el suelo como las demás que no desaparecieron.

El agarre en el mango de Rebellion aumento, antes de que en un movimiento rápido, Naruto diera un corte diagonal descendente, para luego girar sobre su eje y utilizar el impulso de su primer corte, para dar otro ascendente.

Naruto se elevó con su ataque en el aire, para luego empezar a dar cortes de distintos tipos a la máxima velocidad que podía dar.

Lo extraño era que, a pesar de estar en el aire dando variados cortes, Naruto no descendía.

Dando el ademan de caminar en el aire, Naruto se desplaza un metro hacia adelante acercándose a la orilla del lago, antes de dar un corte giratorio para luego agarra a Rebellion con ambas manos y dar un corte en caída.

Rebellion al impactar con el suelo además de producir un cráter, una onda cortante se produce, que empezó a avanzar hacia adelante dividiendo el lago a la mitad.

Dando un largo suspiro, Naruto posiciona a Rebellion sobre su hombro mientras observaba el efecto de su último movimiento y como el agua del lago volvía a su antigua posición. En ese momento, su armadura se desvaneció.

-El filo de Rebellion, no debería ser capaz de crear una onda cortante como Yamato- dijo pensativo el hibrido, antes de posicionar la gran espada enfrente suyo, mirando su reflejo en el filo- Al parecer, el modo "Berserker" aumento tu filo- se dijo en un susurro.

El sonido de los arbustos moverse llama la atención de Naruto, que rápidamente hace desaparecer a Rebellion e invoca a Yamato.

Desenvainándolo lentamente, Naruto mira su alrededor en busca del origen de aquel sonido.

* * *

 **Entre los arbustos**

El pequeño Inari, se encontraba escondido mientras observaba la pequeña practica de su héroe.

Su velocidad era tal, que para los ojos de Inari las manos y la espada del hibrido no estaban, mientras que solo el torso, piernas y cabeza era visible.

Inconscientemente, en busca de una mejor visión, mueve el arbusto en el que estaba escondido, haciendo el sonoro sonido de las ramas y hojas chocar entre ellas, justo cuando Naruto había terminado su pequeña demostración.

Ahora mismo, el pequeño tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca y se mantenía completamente inmóvil, en un intento de que el hibrido no lo descubra.

Para su suerte, Naruto dio un corte a la nada con Yamato y caminando hacia donde dio el corte, desapareció.

Inari se relajó completamente, al ver que su héroe no lo había descubierto-Que hacías?- o eso quiso creer el pequeño. Naruto se encontraba de cuclillas detrás del chico, mirándolo con tranquilidad. Había utilizado la habilidad de Yamato, para aparecer detrás de Inari.

-KYAAAAAAAA!- grito el pequeño, sacándole una gota de sudor al hibrido- Naruto-nii!- exclamo sorprendido.

-Esa… no es una forma muy varonil de gritar, sabes?- dijo el hibrido mirando al pequeño con burla- y bien chico, que hacías?- pregunto.

-AAAAHHHH!- grito nuevamente el pequeño, haciendo que a Naruto le salga otra gota de sudor, aún más grande que la anterior.

-Y eso porque fue?- pregunto con extrañeza el mechidorado, observando con duda al pequeño Inari, mientras con un dedo se quitaba la cerilla del oído que se había movido a consecuencia del grito.

-Fue para corregir mi grito no tan varonil- respondió sonriendo el pequeño.

 _ **/Plaf!/**_

Fue el sonido de la palma de Naruto, chocando con su rostro.

-No importa- se dijo el hibrido, antes de volver su vista al pequeño- Y bien? Que hacías aquí?- pregunto.

-P-pues… vi que venias hacia aquí y quise ver qué harías- respondió el pequeño- y tal vez, aprender algo para ser igual de fuerte- finalizo.

-Ser igual de fuerte?- pregunto a nadie en particular el hibrido- deberías pensar, en ser más fuerte que yo- le menciono.

-Pero eso sería imposible!- dijo el pequeño- nunca llegare a ser más fuerte que tu- comento- siempre seré un inútil- dijo con la mirada baja-Alguien débil- finalizo.

 _-No molestes ahora, solo estas estorbando-_ Ante la declaración de Inari, unos recuerdos de su infancia como Namikaze-Uzumaki, surcaron en la mente de Naruto-Y por qué no cambias eso por tu cuenta?- pregunto el hibrido- Hazte fuerte, no porque simplemente quieres- empezó a explicar- deberías de hacerte fuerte por un motivo en particular- comento Naruto- El mío es, poder proteger a todos aquellos que son importantes para mí!- exclamo, mientras se señalaba con el pulgar- cuál es tu motivo?- pregunto.

-Y-yo…- Inari no tenía una respuesta concisa para ello- Yo no tengo un motivo- contesto.

-Dime, qué harías si vieras a tu madre o hermana en peligro? Si alguien, las estuvieran atacando?- pregunto Naruto.

-No podría hacer nada… soy débil… un inútil… yo… yo…- Inari sintió un leve golpe en la frente, para luego sentir una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Si crees que no puedes hacer nada, solo porque eres pequeño, porque "eres débil"… te equivocas- menciono Naruto- La fuerza, no viene siempre a base de entrenamiento- comento- La fuerza, el poder… también se obtienen por los sentimientos y emociones que todos llevamos- decía Naruto, mientras Inari lo miraba atentamente- Que sentirías, si sucediera lo que dije?- pregunto nuevamente Naruto.

-Me sentiría triste y enojado- dijo Inari, mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza-con miedo- finalizo.

-Y no harías nada, no lucharías para evitarlo?- pregunto Naruto, observando como el pequeño apretaba los puños.

-Yo… Yo…- Naruto dejo salir un suspiro divertido e Inari levanta abruptamente la cabeza- Yo las defendería, las protegería!- exclamo el pequeño mientras en su mirar se mostraba determinación.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente-Eso chico, es el sentimiento que tenemos todos hacia las personas que queremos y amamos- menciono- Utiliza eso para volverte fuerte, si quieres entrenar hazlo… pero siempre ten en mente que…- Naruto fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

-Me hago fuerte, para protegerlas!- exclamo, levantando uno de sus puños al aire.

-Jejeje exacto- menciono Naruto- bien entonces, que cuentas?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Inari se sentó a lado de Naruto, antes de empezar a hablar de cosas triviales o contar pequeñas anécdotas, hasta que llegaron a una en particular.

Inari le conto como era su padre, como defendía sus ideales, a su familia, a su pueblo. Y que después de la llegada de Gato, este se había opuesto a su trato.

Como su padre le plantaba cara al magnate que ahora controlaba Nami, y luchaba por la libertad de su pueblo y el bienestar de su familia.

Y que a consecuencia de eso, de que aquel hombre aumentaba la moral y el valor del pueblo.

Gato lo humillo y lo elimino frente a su gente.

Naruto lo supo entonces, la razón del porque Inari se sentía inútil, se sentía débil frente a los demás.

Su modelo a seguir, su héroe y padre había muerto frente a sus ojos. Eso quebró su mentalidad en lo que a valor se refería, eso había roto parte del espíritu de Inari.

Ahora él era su modelo a seguir, su nuevo héroe y no defraudaría al pequeño.

Su misión de apoyo a Nami se volvió personal, ahora solo deseaba hacer sufrir a Gato.

-No te preocupes chico, yo le daré esa esperanza a Nami nuevamente- dijo el hibrido haciendo que Inari mire con emoción. Entonces Naruto se pone a mirar a los lados-Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto, mientras que Inari solo desvió la mirada- Mira, está bien que quieras seguirme a todos lados, no me molesta realmente- empezó el hibrido- pero en estos momentos, Nami no está en una situación muy buena, y con el peligro que hay en los alrededores, lo que haces ahora solo preocupara a tu madre- menciono, regañando al pequeño- Una regla para ser más fuerte es… nunca preocupes de más, a la gente que quieres y amas- finalizo, inventando la regla.

-Pe-pero… Tu preocupaste de más a Himari-san y a Akari-san. Incluso Izumi-nee-chan estaba preocupada-intento excusarse el pequeño.

-Yo soy la excepción-dijo sonriendo el hibrido.

-Pero!~- dijo Inari inflando sus mofletes.

Naruto solo suspiro- Mejor vayamos con tu madre, que seguro está preocupada- menciono, agarrando al pequeño de la cintura y alzándolo como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Eh? No! Naruto-nii! Si Kaa-san se entera seguramente me regaña!- intentaba escapar el pequeño.

-Y con justa razón mocoso… con justa razón- dijo Naruto, impidiendo que el pequeño escape-(De paso hablare con Jibril y Himari-chan, para ir a ver aquella zona donde se detectó, la onda de energía demoniaca que Al-chan había comentado)- pensó para sus adentros mientras se retiraba.

Si no hubiese estado concentrado en su leve entrenamiento con su nueva habilidad, en la charla que sostuvo con el pequeño y en que este no se escape de él, Naruto hubiese visto una cabellera celeste entre las sombras observándolos. Pero aun así, a Naruto le hubiese costado encontrar a aquella persona, después de todo escondía muy bien su presencia.

La sonrisa en la peli celeste, denotaba la alegría que desbordaba y el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, demostraba cierto grado de excitación-Después de tres años, te vuelvo a ver… sabía que te conocía de algún lado-se dijo a si misma- Cambiaste mucho y te hiciste fuerte- seguía diciendo, pero su sonrisa se debilito, mientras su mirar se enfocaba al suelo- Pero, me aceptaras después de saber lo que he hecho yo, Naruto?- se preguntó, mientras mordía la punta de su pulgar.

Lentamente aquella cabellera celeste se volvió a perder entre las sombras que otorgaba el bosque.

* * *

 **Mansión de Gato**

El patio del lugar en esos momentos se encontraba repleto de hombres, poseyendo distintos tipos de armas, ya sea de corto alcance, como machetes, puñales y hachas o de largo alcance, entre estos había arcos y ballestas.

Gato se encontraba en uno de los balcones de su mansión, observando como sus hombres se encontraban agrupados en el patio de sus terrenos, mientras estos se encontraban ajustando o afilando sus armas.

-Gato-sama, solo falta que sus hombres de la región del oeste lleguen para estar todos. Tardaran unas horas antes de su arribo- dijo uno de sus subordinados que se posiciona a su lado. Ante eso el pequeño hombre sonríe con malicia.

-Perfecto, quiero que todos se alisten ni bien lleguen-ordeno el pequeño-Esta noche…- decía mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de su balcón, llamando la atención de todos sus subordinados-NAMI ARDERA EN LLAMAS!- grito Gato, mientras sus subordinados empezaban a vitorear. Empezando a retirarse, el pequeño hombre se acomoda la corbata de su traje blanco- Nadie asesina a mis hombres, se interpone en mi camino, arruina mis planes… y se sale con la suya- menciono, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Gato! Gato! Gato!- exclamaban sus subordinados con fuerza, sin saber que las acciones del pequeño hombrecito, los llevaba a la boca del lobo.

* * *

 **Bosques - Guarida de Zabuza**

El hombre se encontraba sentado en la cama, mientras en una de sus manos se encontraba la Kubikiriböchö. Los brazos del hombre sin cejas estaban completamente vendados, de tal manera que imposibilitaba el movimiento adecuado para un espadachín.

Zabuza observaba tranquilamente el filo de su espadón, antes de sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su brazo quitando el broche que sostenía los vendajes.

Haku, empezó a quitarles las vendas de sus brazos lentamente- Las heridas ya no están Zabuza-sama, pero por favor sea más prudente a la hora de atacar, aunque este sano ahora, eso no significa que ya está en óptimas condiciones- menciono suavemente la mujer.

-Je, no te preocupes Haku, esta vez Kakashi y sus mocosos no sabrán que los golpeo- menciono tranquilo el pelinegro- este anochecer, se enfrentaran contra el verdadero "Demonio de la Niebla"- dijo Zabuza, sin ninguna pizca de duda en sus voz.

-Solo le pido que se cuide Zabuza-sama- dijo Haku- no me gustaría verlo lastimado otra vez- comento la pelinegra.

-Jejeje, pareces una hija preocupada- menciono el hombre, sin temor a reír. Mientras tanto la pelinegra se sonrojo ligeramente pero no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, después de darse cuenta de algo.

-Yo también lo quiero Otou-sama- dijo la pelinegra, en ese momento la risa de Zabuza se detuvo mientras mira seriamente a Haku- perdón- dijo rápidamente la morena, al ver la mirada del hombre. Una mano fue lo que sintió en su cabeza.

-Porque no?- dijo Zabuza, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la pelinegra- Hija- menciono, haciendo que los ojos de la morena se abran de par en par.

Los ojos de Haku empezaron a humedecerse, mientras las vendas que tenía en la mano cayeron al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza sobre Zabuza para abrazarlo.

Dejando de lado su personalidad malhumorada y gruñona, el hombre sin cejas devuelve el abrazo- Después de que termine esto Haku, después de que termine esto… seamos una familia, vale?- menciono.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelinegra solo atinaba a asentir.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Naruto y ningún otro elemento utilizado ya sea de anime, mangas, juegos, etc. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

" _Donde no hay esperanza, no puede haber esfuerzo"_

 _-Ben Jonson_

* * *

 **Arco 2: Ascensión**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Grito de Libertad**

 **Hogar de Tazuna**

En la sala del lugar se encontraba Tsunami, limpiando el lugar. Sentado en los sofá se encontraban los hermanos Asama.

Zoro se encontraba recorriendo la aldea, aunque según las palabras de Naruto el peliverde seguramente estaba "Perdido".

El equipo 7, se encontraba cumpliendo la misión de proteger a Tazuna, aunque posiblemente se encontraban ayudando con la construcción. Al menos, Sasuke y Akari usando sus Kage Bunshin no jutsu, mientras que Sakura vigilaba y Kakashi se ponía a leer su librito.

Naruto, Jibril y Himari, se encontraban fuera de Nami. El ojimixto menciono que iría a chequear algo, y que volvería para la noche.

Lo gracioso fue que el hibrido llego a la casa, teniendo a un berrinchudo Inari en su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

Tsunami, que no sabía del paradero de Inari, ya que al despertar no lo había encontrado. Se preocupó bastante. Pero al verlo llegar con Naruto, esa preocupación se esfumo casi al instante.

Después de eso Naruto hablo con sus chicas, antes de retirarse.

Mientras que Inari quedo castigado y se encerró en su cuarto.

En estos momentos Miya, se encontraba sentada en el sofá con sus manos sobre sus piernas, mientras uno de sus dedos golpeaba constantemente su regazo.

Kai se encontraba sentado frente a su hermana, mirando sus acciones y sonriendo divertido.

-Sabes que haciendo eso, no hará que el tiempo pase más rápido verdad, es como si quisieras ver a alguien?- pregunto con burla el mayor de los Asama, dando una pequeña indirecta, esperando a que su hermanita pique el anzuelo.

-Quien dijo que quiero, que el tiempo pase más rápido para ver a Naruto- contesto con un leve ceño fruncido la más joven de los Asama.

Kai solo empezó a reír de gran manera- Nadie realmente, después de todo yo jamás mencione a Naruto-san- menciono con sorna, viendo que su pequeño truco psicológico salió bastante bien sobre su hermana.

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Miya simplemente empezó a sonrojarse- Ufufufufufu, que cosas dices Aniki, quien menciono a Sparda-san?- dijo la peli morada, intentando ocultar el hecho de que había nombrado al hibrido, refiriéndose a él de una manera distinta. Aunque fue demasiado obvio, el hecho de que lo había mencionado con anterioridad.

Pero Kai dejo su rostro burlón al escuchar la dulce risa de su hermana… pues sabía perfectamente que pasaría después, si seguía con su jugarreta- Nadie lo menciono- respondió rápidamente y con un rostro serio.

Izumi que se había mantenido cayada, miro entonces a la peli morada- eh? Pero… si tu dijiste que querías, que el tiempo pase más rápido para ver a Naruto-kun- dijo la joven, sin saber que había cometido un error.

Kai al escuchar la declaración de la hija de Tsunami, mira con miedo a su hermana, que justamente empezó a desprender un aura terrorífica.

-Ara, ara- dijo Miya, mientras sonreía suavemente y dirigía su atención a la pelinegra- que cosas dices Izumi-san, acaso quieres avergonzar a una amable mujer con falsas acusaciones- menciono mientras una máscara Hanya se formaba detrás.

-Yo…- intentaba articular una palabra la pelinegra, que dirigió su vista a Kai solo para observar como este se encontraba en posición fetal sobre el sofá-…- eso fue lo último que necesito Izumi para quedar sin palabras.

-Asama-san~- dijo Tsunami apareciendo detrás de Miya.

-Hai!~- respondió la pelimorada dirigiendo su atención a la dueña de la casa, sin hacer desaparecer su máscara Hanya.

-Agradecería que dejara de hacer eso- pidió la mujer, que por extraño que parezca empezó a liberar un aura igual de terrorífica que la peli morada.

La tan temida aura de "Madre y Ama de casa enojada".

Miya y Tsunami, empezaron a tener su propio duelo de miradas, liberando aquellas terroríficas auras mientras que Izumi… bueno, ella se posiciono de igual forma que Kai, intentando apaciguar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

 **Puente en construcción**

Tazuna se encontraba maravillado, observando como los clones de la pelirroja trabajaban con el doble de velocidad y con eso en mente, se puso a recalcular el tiempo de culminación de aquel proyecto.

Sasuke, se encontraba trabajando normalmente pero se notaba a leguas la diferencia de energía entre él y la pelirroja- Que es lo que te tiene tan feliz?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

Uno de los clones de Akari, solo lo miro con una sonrisa-Solo me siento muy feliz de solucionar mis problemas con Onii-chan!- dijo mientras mantenía esa extraña sonrisa llena de cariño.

Sasuke simplemente negó, comprendiendo completamente la razón de su felicidad, aunque sabía que aquel pequeño problema se había causado por culpa de ella misma, por lo que simplemente guardo silencio y continuo con su trabajo.

-Onii-chan!~ Onii-chan!~- decía alegremente el clon de Akari, mientras continuaba su trabajo con un ritmo acelerado.

Kakashi que se encontraba mirando a su alumna, solo podía sonreír internamente al ver que Naruto había podido solucionar los pequeños problemas con su "Hermana".

-Oiga sensei- la Haruno hablo acercándose al peli plata- Que le pasa a Akari-san?- cuestiono dándose cuenta también, del cambio de actitud de la pelirroja Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-Digamos que tiene un buen día- dijo el peli plata mirando a su alumna. En eso se percata de Tazuna acercándose a ellos.

-Les tengo grandes noticias!- dijo el constructor, mientras se acercaba a Kakashi.

-Y esas serian?- pregunto con su tono aburrido el peli plata.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo, el puente se acabara en una semana y media a lo mucho- menciono mientras sonreía.

-Oye… ciertamente son grandes noticias… que espera para volver a trabajar- comento el peli plata antes de sacar su librito de tapa naranja de uno de sus bolsillo- iré a leer un rato, nos vemos chicos y recuerden cuidar a Tazuna… volveré dentro de unas horas- menciono el jounin alejándose lentamente.

-Siempre hace eso?- pregunto Tazuna a la peli rosada, que solo respondió de manera afirmativa- bien entonces, iré a trabajar- dijo el constructor, dejando de lado el hecho de que el Jounin parecía no importarle el dejar a sus alumnos solos.

Sakura simplemente se paró al inicio del puente, mirando de que ningún enemigo se acercara.

* * *

 **Con Kakashi**

El peli plata se encontraba caminando sin problemas, ya no tenía que utilizar muletas y eso le agradaba bastante. Intercalando su vista de manera rápida, del librito a la calle y viceversa, se percata de una persona. Una mujer mirando los alrededores con curiosidad, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Cuando el peli plata se fija mejor en la apariencia de la mujer, no puede evitar confundirla con su alumna- Akari?- dijo a modo de pregunta, llamando la atención de la muchacha de pelos rojos que ahora tenía enfrente.

Mientras tanto Erza, estaba buscando a su excompañera de celda. La peli celeste le había dicho que iría a verificar algo, pero ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no regresaba.

Recorriendo las calles, en busca de su compañera, no espero encontrarse con nadie más que la peli celeste, aunque internamente deseaba encontrarse con aquel que le había tocado uno de sus pechos, para así hacerle pasar el peor de los infiernos por tal osadía.

-Lo siento, no soy esa persona- dijo la peli roja escarlata mientras continuaba con su camino. Kakashi simplemente miraba a la mujer pasar a su lado, solo para verla detenerse unos metros más atrás- Oye… como me has llamado?- pregunto Knightwalker.

-Eh… Akari?- respondió el jounin de la hoja, no muy seguro de que contestar realmente.

Al escuchar el nombre, Erza recordó cómo le había llamado aquel muchacho irrespetuoso y degenerado, por lo que no pudo aguantar su curiosidad. Dando media vuelta, para encarar al peli plata nuevamente- Dime… de casualidad no está con ustedes un muchacho de pelos blancos?- pregunto, mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

-(Se refiere a Naruto-san?)- se preguntó mentalmente el peli plata, mientras pensaba en cómo responder- Si así fuera, para que querrías saberlo?-

-No es por nada, pero tengo una cuenta pendiente con dicha persona y me gustaría poder terminarlo- contesto la peli roja, obteniendo la respuesta que buscaba- Muchas gracias, Ninja-san- dijo Erza sonriendo de manera enigmática, mientras volvía en su búsqueda.

-No hay de qué?- respondió con duda Kakashi, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que relación tenia aquella mujer con Naruto, para después maldecir internamente al hibrido, al fin y al cabo la peli escarlata era bastante hermosa.

* * *

 **Varios Kilómetros fuera de Nami - Fortaleza**

 **Con Naruto y las chicas**

-Estas seguro de que es aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra, mientras miraba al hibrido que estaba unos pasos delante de ellas.

-Master?- dijo dudosa Jibril, al ver que Naruto no respondía.

Naruto se encontraba mirando detenidamente lo que tenía enfrente, aquella muralla con algunas grietas y un gran hueco que permitía la entrada y salida de cualquier ser o persona.

-Si… es aquí- menciono Naruto, con toda la intención de entrar en el lugar, solo para ser detenido por la ángel- Jibril?- dijo con duda el mechidorado.

-Creo que Shiro-sama le había dado un pergamino de tele transportación, para traer a ambas aquí antes de que se adentre- menciono tranquila la ángel- recuerdo que habían dicho, que la energía que produjo el lugar era demasiado grande para que usted entre solo Máster- menciono la peli rosácea.

-Pero si no estoy solo- respondió el hibrido- las tengo a ustedes, además miren el lugar, se nota que lo abandonaron hace varios días ya, no creo que quede algo dentro- menciono Naruto.

-Perdiste el pergamino, no es así?- dijo Himari, mirando a su pareja que empezó a silbar.

-Oh! Miren, al parecer es una entrada a algún tipo de subterráneo- dijo Naruto mirando entre los huecos de la muralla, lo que sería la entrada al interior de la fortaleza. Ignorando completamente la pregunta de Himari.

Adentrándose rápidamente al lugar intentando escapar de sus chicas, Naruto empezó a acercarse a la entrada del subterráneo.

Jibril al observar que su "Máster" estaba evadiendo la acusación de Himari, levanta vuelo sobrepasando la muralla, con la intención de adelantarse a Naruto y bloquearle el camino.

Pero no espero que al pasar la limitación que dividía a la fortaleza y al bosque, sus alas perdieran fuerza y empezara a caer con velocidad al suelo.

-Are?- fue lo único que Jibril pudo articular al ver que no podía mantenerse en el aire- ARE!?- exclamo con fuerza al ver el suelo acercarse.

Si bien el impacto no la dañaría, no quería que Naruto pensara que era torpe o algo por ese estilo.

Naruto al ver que su querida ángel empezaba a caer, no perdió tiempo e intento atraparla invocando su Devil Arm, pero este no se materializaba. Observando que Jibril se acercaba más y más al suelo, en un estallido de velocidad se lanza a atraparla.

Cargándola al estilo princesa.

- ***Silbido*** \- fue la siguiente acción de Naruto al ver que pudo alcanzarla y atraparla- Y bien? Que te paso?- pregunto con duda el hibrido.

-No lo sé… fue como si mis alas perdieran su fuerza- contesto Jibril- pero eso sería imposible, la fuerza de las alas en los ángeles, están ligados a su energía- menciono con un rostro desconcertado.

-No solo eso… Nya~- dijo Himari que se encontraba detrás de ambos.

Hibrido y ángel dirigieron su vista a la Nekomata, solo para ver sorprendidos la apariencia de Himari. Aunque solo Jibril se había sorprendido, mientras que Naruto bajo cuidadosamente a la Ángel al suelo y se puso en guardia. Después de todo, la última vez que Himari había tenido aquella apariencia, lo había ataco incluso a él.

-Himari-chan?- pregunto con cautela el mechidorado- Como te sientes?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Máster?- pregunto Jibril con duda al ver como Naruto, se ponía a la defensiva.

En esos momentos Himari tenía su lado Nekomata al descubierto pero no solo eso, sus uñas tenían un extraño tinte rojo y varios tatuajes tribales eran visibles en los brazos y piernas de la ahora, peliblanca.

-Sí, no te preocupes… por extraño que parezca, no siento que mi energía me sobre cargue y vaya a perder la cordura como aquella vez- menciono un poco apenada la albina.

-Creo que será mejor recorrer el lugar con cautela, al parecer algo bloquea nuestras energías aquí- dijo con un tono serio el hibrido, habiendo visto que no pudo invocar su Devil Arm y que Himari cambio de apariencia, aunque no parecía ir a atacarlos-Himari-chan, sé que no te agradara la idea… pero sugiero que salgas de aquí, no sabemos cómo es que liberaste esa apariencia, a pesar de tener a Tessaiga- comento Naruto- se suponía que "Colmillo de Acero", suprimía esa parte tuya- menciono- y si este lugar libero esa etapa de tu sangre, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrás estar bajo control- ordeno Naruto, mientras veía como la Katana de Himari tenía un brillo bastante fuerte que de vez en cuando desaparecía-(Colmillo de acero, está suprimiendo el poder que transmite su sangre)- pensó Naruto-(Pero algo aquí, evita que cumpla correctamente con su trabajo… si en un momento deja de suprimir, es muy probable que Himari-chan se salga de control nuevamente)- continuo pensando.

Himari bajo levemente la cabeza, al ver que Naruto quería alejarla para ponerla a salvo. Culpa de aquella apariencia que tenía ahora.

-Máster? Que sucedió con Himari-san?- pregunto Jibril.

-Esto es parte de mi forma Yokai verdadera, Jibril-san- menciono Himari- Soy una raza de Nekomata bastante rara, nos conocen como los gatos devoradores de sangre… ya que mi raza suele caer en la maldición del frenesí de sangre- informaba la Nekomata, mientras sus orejas caían- La única razón, por la que no estoy atacándoles se debe a que tengo a Tessaiga conmigo y este hace que mi sangre no se altere completamente- finalizo.

-Pero parece que no será por mucho tiempo, sea lo que sea que hay aquí también afecta la habilidad pasiva de Tessaiga- menciono Naruto, señalando a Tessaiga que empezaba a dejar de brillar.

Himari abrió los ojos completamente y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Naruto fue rápidamente tras ella.

Pasando la muralla, Himari siente como si una gran cantidad de sed de sangre intentara salir de ella, pero rápidamente Tessaiga vuelve a su labor suprimiendo ese poder.

Por unos segundo, lo ojos de Himari se vuelven rojos mientras sus colmillos se agrandan un poco y un gruñido escapaba de ella, antes de volver a la normalidad.

Su cabello volvió a ser negro, sus uñas regresaron a su antiguo estado y aquellos tatuajes habían desaparecido. Mas su lado Nekomata no desapareció.

Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, con un rostro extrañamente cansado se sostiene con sus manos, para evitar caer completamente al suelo. Recuerdos de la primera vez que le había sucedido aquella transformación vinieron a su mente y sus ojos lilas empezaron a humedecerse, mientras pequeñas gotas de lágrimas caían al suelo.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a Himari, solo para ver que tenía su mirada fija al suelo y como esta sollozaba. Sin decir nada, el hibrido le levanta el rostro a Himari para secar las lágrimas, que caían de sus hermosos orbes lilas.

-No es tu culpa el poseer aquel estado, es tu herencia, es tu sangre- dijo Naruto suavemente, sabiendo que le sucedía- algún día podrás controlarlo, sé que lo harás… después de todo eres mi hermosa "Neko-chan"- dijo mientras envolvía a la Nekomata en un abrazo.

Jibril llego en ese momento, solo para ver como Himari estallaba en llanto.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el verde pasto con su espalda apoyada por el tronco de un árbol, mientras en su regazo Himari se mantenía abrazando al hibrido escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. El hibrido acariciaba la cabellera de la Nekomata, dándole una gran tranquilidad a la pelinegra.

El hibrido levanta la vista hacia el cielo, solo para ver a Jibril que se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la fortaleza, mientras miraba el lugar buscando algo. Los irises de sus ojos tenían la forma de una cruz, señal de que estaba usando sus poderes.

El mechidorado vuelve a dirigir su atención a la pelinegra- Estas mejor?- pregunto sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera de Himari, que asintió levemente antes de levantar su vista, dejando ver al hibrido la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento.

-Ahora estoy mejor- contesto Himari mientras recostaba nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

Jibril aterrizo delante de ellos con un rostro levemente serio- Máster… hay un tipo de domo invisible que rodea al lugar-menciono- es como usted dijo hace rato, al parecer hay algo dentro de la fortaleza que bloquea nuestra energía y se representa en la forma de aquel domo- informo, dándole una afirmativa a la anterior deducción de Naruto- todo lo que entre en su zona, no tendrá acceso a sus segundos tipos de energía.- dijo finalizando la información que recolecto rápidamente.

-Ya veo, Himari-chan utiliza inconscientemente su energía yokai para bloquear el poder que transmite su sangre, combinada con la habilidad pasiva de Tessaiga para suprimir el poder que tiene, al entrar allí esta se anula y deja escapar parte de su verdadero ser, dejándole completamente el trabajo de supresión a Tessaiga…-dijo Naruto uniendo las piezas, con la información obtenida- creo que será mejor vol…- intento decir el hibrido, solo para ser detenido por la Nekomata que tenía sentada en su regazo.

-Si hacemos eso, no podremos completar la investigación que nos encomendó Shiro-san y Albedo-san- menciono Himari- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien mientras me mantenga fuera del domo que Jibril menciono, no?- comento sonriendo.

-Segura?- pregunto el hibrido, mirando como Himari asentía mientras movía sus orejas y cola de gato de manera bastante adorable a los ojos de Naruto- Si tú lo dices así, pues no puedo negarme- menciono.

-Máster, yo me quedare con Himari-san… no hay señales de vida en el lugar, por lo que veo, no habrá peligro alguno realmente- menciono la ángel.

-Entiendo, entonces me pondré en marcha- dijo Naruto levantándose de su lugar, mientras que Himari ocupaba su antigua posición- nos vemos dentro de unos minutos… tal vez una hora- menciono mientras las chicas asentían.

Jibril se sentó a lado de la Nekomata, mientras observaba como Naruto ingresaba al lugar- Himari-san- llamo la ángel, obteniendo la atención de la mencionada.

-Si?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Esa transformación que tuvo hace rato… ya le sucedió con anterioridad?- pregunto la ángel, observando como Himari abrazaba sus rodillas y fruncía el ceño, mientras miraba el pasto.

-Así es Jibril-san… Ya me sucedió con anterioridad, pero esa vez no tuve control de mi misma… Naruto-kun decidió guardarlo como un secreto entre nosotros, pero en algún momento se iban a enterar- menciono con un deje de enojo y tristeza hacia su persona- Incluso ataque a Naruto-kun aquella vez- comento, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Jibril se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y su curiosidad pudo con ella- Y… se podría saber… cuando sucedió?- pregunto con cuidado la Ángel.

Himari levanto la mirada enfocándose en el rostro curioso de Jibril, antes de negar divertida con la cabeza- Fue en el tiempo donde Naruto-kun empezaba su vida como mercenario… unos meses después de que lo cataloguen como mercenario rango-B en el libro bingo y se haya ganado el sobrenombre de la 'Sombra blanca'- comento.

-Si! Recuerdo que en ese tiempo, Máster empezó a llevarte con él en sus misiones- comento animada la Ángel- y que gracias a eso, conseguiste a Tessaiga de parte de Zoro-san en Oni no Kuni- menciono.

-Pues fue ese mismo día el que me salí de control- comento Himari- Zoro-san y Naruto-kun me detuvieron utilizando a Tessaiga- decía la pelinegra, antes de agarrar la Katana oxidada y ponerla sobre su regazo- Tessaiga no acepta a cualquiera como su portador, es así como Rebellion… no cualquiera puede empuñarla- comento.

-Pero como fue que Zoro-san lo tenía en su poder entonces? Él puede empuñarla?- Pregunto con duda Jibril.

-Ninguno de los dos podía empuñarla- contesto Himari, mientras agarraba la Katana del mango- Zoro-san lo llevaba consigo dentro de un estuche… quería venderlo a pesar de la leyenda- menciono la pelinegra- pero debido a las circunstancias que surgieron ese día, Naruto-kun cargo la espada haciendo lo imposible e hizo que yo la empuñase en aquel estado de frenesí- comento- sabiendo de la leyenda de Tessaiga, Naruto-kun hizo eso para que vuelva a la normalidad, por así decirlo…- informo la pelinegra- después de eso fue que Zoro-san me lo entrego, ya que además de haber logrado empuñarla, me ayudaba a suprimir mi verdadera forma- menciono, mientras apretaba la empuñadura.

-Y cómo fue que entraste en esa forma para empezar?- pregunto Jibril, después de todo para entrar en un estado de frenesí o Berserker debía tener un motivo, al igual que ella cuando vio a Naruto inerte en el suelo, con Rebellion y Yamato incrustados en su cuerpo.

Pero su pregunta tuvo una respuesta inesperada- Todo fue culpa de esa maldita!- exclamo con enojo la pelinegra, mientras se levantaba de su lugar- Todo porque Naruto-kun era mitad demonio!- menciono con odio- Incluso después de haber salvado su aldea de esos bandidos, cuando su "Guardia" no se encontraban en condiciones, intento dañar a la persona que amo, intento eliminarlo! Y por su culpa fui yo quien lo daño, fui yo quien casi lo mata!- menciono aumentando el agarre en Tessaiga, haciendo que este entre en su modo "Colmillo".

-Himari-san! Cálmese!- exclamo Jibril agarrando a Tessaiga desde el filo, bloqueando cualquier movimiento de la espada, logrando parar el arranque de la pelinegra.

Respirando agitadamente, Himari baja su mirar- Lo siento… es que, cuando pienso en aquella mujer- menciono intentando calmarse.

-Y quien es la mujer, de la que hablas?- pregunto seria la ángel, sabiendo que hubo alguien que quiso dañar a su 'Máster', además de intentar asesinarlo.

-Su nombre es Shion… la sacerdotisa de Oni no Kuni- comento Himari con hostilidad en sus palabras.

* * *

 **Dentro de la Fortaleza**

Naruto se encontraba caminando en los oscuros caminos del lugar, mientras iluminaba su andar con una antorcha improvisada hecho de las telas que llevaban los cadáveres que se encontró en pisos anteriores.

Ya iba recorriendo tres subsuelos, y ahora mismo se encontraba en el cuarto piso subterráneo. Su trayecto fue bastante tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente a excepción de la profunda oscuridad que adornaba el lugar.

El primer subsuelo fue bastante tranquilo, la apariencia de una recepción bastante modesta pero con una cantidad bastante alta de cadáveres humanos y algún que otro errante, hicieron que Naruto pasase del lugar con tranquilidad.

El segundo piso subterráneo, fue donde empezó el problema de la iluminación. Si bien el lugar tenía una iluminación aceptable, había que tener mucho cuidado para no chocar con una de las jaulas que ocupaban el lugar, aunque al ser Naruto la persona que caminaba por allí, este impacto un par de veces con aquellas jaulas, motivo que obligo al hibrido de volver al primer subsuelo y crearse aquella antorcha improvisada. Aunque se encontraba bastante confundido, ya que a pesar de que su visión en la oscuridad estaba mejorado gracias a su estado demonio, igual impactaba con aquellas jaulas.

Lo desestimo, adjuntándolo a sus momentos de torpeza y desconcentración.

Al volver al segundo subsuelo pudo observar con tranquilidad las jaulas con la cual había chocado con anterioridad. Los detalles que adornaban el interior de las jaulas, eran las marcas de rasguños y algunos huesos en el fondo de las mismas.

Naruto dedujo que esas jaulas llevaban demonios errantes, ya que la forma de aquellos rasguños, eran bastantes grandes y anormales para ser de un humano. Aunque le intrigaba la razón, del porque había jaulas que pudieron haber contenido demonios.

Aquel cuestionamiento se resolvió en el tercer subsuelo. El lugar en si parecía una enfermería, aunque eso fue al principio del piso, ya que al adentrarse más y más pudo llegar a observar cuartos, con algunos tubos de ensayos pequeños y otros con la capacidad de contener algo con el tamaño de un ser humano, incluso algo más grande. La mayoría de aquellos tubos de gran tamaño, se encontraban rotos, mientras que los cristales poseían manchas de sangre seca.

Lo más perturbador eran las mesas que había en el centro de aquellos cuartos, ya que la mayoría de estos poseían grilletes y a lado de aquellas mesas, varios instrumentos cortantes y punzantes. Todos ellos con manchas de sangre.

Observando los cuartos con sumo cuidado, llego a ver varios documentos, leyendo brevemente algunos de los experimentos hechos en el lugar. El que mayor atención tuvo por parte del hibrido, fue aquel que relataba sobre el aumento de regeneración a nivel celular, pero que ninguno de los sujetos utilizados sobrevivió a los químicos puestos en el cuerpo. Eso sin duda había llamado la atención de Naruto.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba en el cuarto subsuelo. A diferencia de los anteriores pisos el lugar era amplio, sin ningún cuarto aparte.

El lugar parecía ser un centro de maquinarias, ya sea por aquellos centros eléctricos que tenían conectados diversos cables o el extraño tubo de cristal que transmitía un tipo de rayo y conectaba con el techo y suelo del lugar.

Sin curiosear demasiado, Naruto se aventuró más al interior del lugar bajando las escaleras que había encontrado sin mucho problema.

El sonido de los pasos de Naruto por cada escalón bajado, hacían eco en el oscuro lugar.

Llegando al final de la escalera, el mechidorado observa con curiosidad lo que tenía en frente.

-Ok… esto si no me lo esperaba- dijo Naruto, observando la prisión en la que acababa de ingresar.

Mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta que estaba en una plataforma que daba una vista completa del lugar, y que lo más resaltante era el tubo que tenía una corriente eléctrica dentro, uno parecido al que había en el piso anterior… eso, si no era que aquel tubo era la continuación del mismo.

-Bien, a ver que encontramos aquí- dijo el hibrido, dejando caer su antorcha desde la plataforma y en su caída ilumino la escalera de metal, dejando en claro que ese era la única manera de bajar y subir de donde se encontraba-Deben ser unos ocho a diez metros- dijo Naruto observando la caída de su antorcha improvisada-no tengo tiempo para esto- murmuro dejándose caer de frente, antes de maniobrar rápidamente en el aire.

Al impactar, Naruto queda con una rodilla tocando el suelo mientras a su alrededor se levanta una gran cantidad de polvo.- ***Cof**Cof*-** Empezando a toser, Naruto usa una de sus manos para dispersar el polvo-Mala idea… ***Cof*** \- dijo, mientras seguía tosiendo.

Agarrando la antorcha que tenía enfrente, Naruto ilumina un poco su alrededor logrando divisar un interruptor.

Acercándose al mismo, Naruto activa el interruptor prendiendo los focos y lámparas del lugar.

-Al menos, no era ningún tipo de trampa- se dijo a sí mismo, sabiendo que aquel interruptor podía haber sido, algún tipo de auto defensa del lugar.

Teniendo, una mejor visión del lugar Naruto empieza a curiosear por la zona, no encontrando nada interesante a excepción de las escaleras que daban a otro piso subterráneo y una puerta de metal en uno de los extremos, totalmente separado del resto de las jaulas para reos.

Acercándose a la puerta de metal, Naruto ve que la cerradura se encontraba forzada. Ingresando al lugar deja que parte de la luz artificial entre, iluminando tenuemente el sector.

-Más celdas- dijo Naruto mirando lo que había en el interior, aunque dos de ellas llamo la atención del Hibrido, ya que los barrotes que la componían se encontraban cortados de tal manera que dejaban una apertura para entrar y salir de ella.

Acercándose a dichas celdas, se fija en las placas que tenían soldadas en las puertas de las mismas.

-Erza Knightwalker- dijo Naruto observando la primera placa, antes de pasar al otro- Esdeath Partas- murmuro, mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar al leer el nombre-(Partas? Ese era el nombre del clan que integraba en la tribu que se encontraba en la isla helada de Earth Realm)- pensó para sí mismo-Esdeath… donde había oído ese nombre antes?- se preguntó, intentando recordar a alguien con aquel nombre.

Con aquella duda en mente, Naruto se retiró del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al sexto subsuelo.

-Esdeath…- en todo su trayecto, Naruto no dejo de pensar en aquel nombre, que extrañamente se le hacía bastante conocido.

Llegando al sexto piso subterráneo, el hibrido se percata de la cantidad de cableados que ocupaba el techo, mientras que el suelo era una superficie completamente metálica.

En el centro de la habitación, lo único que ocupaba el lugar además de los cables en el techo, era aquel tubo de cristal nuevamente, la única diferencia era que este no tenía un tipo de corriente eléctrica en su interior, más bien parecía un faro amarillo mientras pequeñas partículas negras bailaban dentro. Alrededor de aquel tubo, el piso tenía una superficie de cristal, donde se podía apreciar pequeñas líneas amarillas.

Acercándose sin temor a aquel extraño tubo, Naruto mira su alrededor observando que no había nada más. Poniendo un pie sobre la superficie de cristal, aquellas líneas amarillas se mueven a gran velocidad y se agrupan justo donde Naruto había pisado.

El mechidorado, entonces empieza a sentir como si algo drenara su energía, sintiéndose más débil conforme pasaba los segundos. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, retira su pie de la superficie de vidrio, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo con un rostro completamente exhausto.

-Qué demonios fue eso!- exclamo con un tono cansado el hibrido, mientras se sentaba en el suelo del lugar, mirando detenidamente la superficie de vidrio.

Acercándose lentamente, Naruto extiende una de sus manos con la intención de tocar la superficie de cristal y al hacerlo, las líneas amarillas que adornaban la misma vuelven a agruparse, creando la misma sensación de que algo drenaba su energía.

Separándose rápidamente, Naruto se da cuenta de la situación- Esa cosa debe ser la razón de que nuestras energías se bloqueen en el exterior… y al entrar en contacto con ella, lo empieza a drenar- menciono, mientras se ponía de pie- Bien entonces!- exclamo, antes de pisar con fuerza el cristal rompiéndolo.

Aquellas líneas amarillas, empezaron a retroceder hacia el tubo mientras el cristal se rompía en varios pedazos.

-Eso fue fácil… ahora, tu turno- murmuro Naruto antes de acercarse más al cilindro de cristal. Curioso, de saber si el tubo también drenaría su energía posiciona su mano demoniaca sobre la superficie del cilindro, sospechando de que también lo debilitaría, pero empezó a sentir totalmente lo contrario a la sensación de drenaje.

Esta vez, la energía empezó a ingresar en el cuerpo de Naruto, que se encorvó hacia adelante al sentir abruptamente aquel aumento de poder.

Sin la capacidad de poder separarse del cilindro de vidrio, lentamente vuelve a posicionarse sobre una rodilla al suelo, sintiendo como su cuerpo era sobrecargado con la energía que transmitía aquella extraña máquina.

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a desprender varios rayos, que se fundían con el piso metálico e impactaban con las paredes del lugar, incluso algunos rayos impactaban con el cristal cilíndrico, resquebrajándolo levemente.

Los ojos de Naruto empezaban a brillar levemente, al igual que su boca, su respiración se volvía más agitada y su ritmo cardiaco empezaba a aumentar.

Fue entonces que Naruto empezó a levantarse a duras penas, pero aun sin la voluntad de poder separar su brazo de aquel tubo. Con su única mano disponible se sostiene de la cabeza, antes levantar su mirada al techo, dejando ver que las irises de sus ojos no eran visibles completamente por el tenue brillo que transmitía.

Pero ese brillo aumento de manera abrupta, antes de sentir como si todo a su alrededor se moviera lentamente y fuera consumido por una inmensa luz.

* * *

 _El lugar que el hibrido empezó a visualizar, era bastante conocido para su persona. Después de todo era Konoha donde se encontraba, en el barrio Uchiha._

 _-Naruto Uchiha! Le dije estrictamente de que no fuera a esa zona de la aldea!- decía una pelinegra conocida. Mikoto se encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido al pequeño que tenía enfrente._

 _-Pero Kaa-san!~ Sasuke y yo solo fuimos allí, para ver si los rumores eran ciertos- dijo el pequeño rubio, que el hibrido reconoció al instante._

 _-Heee~ Y Sasu-chan también fue… al parecer tú y tu hermano se llevaran un gran castigo- menciono la azabache, mientras empezaba ingresar a su hogar siendo seguido por un alterado Naruto de cinco años._

-Ese es mi Alternativo- _dijo Naruto Sparda, mientras se acercaba a la residencia donde su alternativo había ingresado e imitar la acción del mismo, entrando en la residencia._

 _Pero al abrir la puerta, solo ve el cuerpo inerte de Mikoto en el suelo mientras frente al cadáver de la mujer se encontraban dos niños y un joven, encarando a un adulto que tenía una máscara puesta._

 _Su alternativo rubio, la versión miniatura de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, que tenía un rostro extremadamente exhausto._

 _-Tu genjutsu no funciona en mi- decía tranquilo el enmascarado- vamos, esperaba un mayor desafío- comento._

 _-Por qué hiciste eso a toda la aldea, no solo al clan Uchiha… porque devastaste Konoha?- cuestiono Itachi con un temple tranquilo, aunque Naruto Sparda pudo observar el nerviosismo en sus ojos._

 _El pelinegro más alto iba a decir algo nuevamente, pero una mano atravesó su pecho impidiendo que siquiera una palabra salga de su boca._

 _-Te di muchas oportunidades para dañarme y las desperdiciaste con tus jugarretas ninjas- comento el enmascarado, sacando su brazo del cuerpo de Itachi dejándolo caer al suelo, muerto._

 _-Porque! Porque los mataste!- gritaba en agonía el rubio Uchiha al ver morir al azabache más grande, mientras Sasuke miraba con odio a la persona que tenía enfrente._

 _-Dilo! Porque lo hiciste! Por que matas a todos!- exclamo con odio el azabache._

 _-Simple aburrimiento, quería medirme con gente fuerte pero esta aldea solo fue una decepción, lo sobrevaloran demasiado… tu eres el único que queda vivo mocoso- decía la voz del enmascarado, con un tono burlón._

 _-Maldito!- mascullo Sasuke, abalanzándose hacia el hombre con mascara._

 _Como si un simple insecto se tratase, el hombre con mascara patea el rostro de Sasuke mandándolo a volar contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente._

 _En eso Naruto Sparda intenta intervenir, solo para ver como su alternativo también se lanzaba al ataque._

 _El enmascarado detiene el intento del rubio Uchiha sin esfuerzo alguno y agarrándolo del cuello lo levanta hasta su altura-Contigo no tengo asuntos pendientes, así que no interfieras, no tengo ganas de destruirte… ni siquiera tienes sangre Uchiha para estar aquí… incluso pensaba dejarte como el único ser vivo en este mundo- menciono antes de que una risa desquiciada se empiece a oír- aunque conociéndome, volveré a atacar… Ja! Mejor evitemos problemas- finalizo, mientras el enmascarado ejercía presión en el cuello de Naruto Uchiha, rompiéndolo y acabando con la vida de su alternativo._

 _Naruto al ver como su alternativo fue asesinado solo hace una pregunta para si mismo, creyendo que la ilusión de la persona que tenía enfrente no podría escucharlo-_ No se suponía que aquella criatura… 'La bestia' te había asesinado?- _cuestiono, recordando su reunión con los alternativos._

 _-'La Bestia', así me nombraron? Jajajaja- empezó a reír el hombre para sorpresa de Naruto- Vaya y pensar que hasta me pondrían un apodo… pero 'criatura'? Vamos no soy un monstruo!- exclamo divertido aquel enmascarado, mientras seguía en la misma posición, dándole el costado a Naruto Sparda- Aunque me puedo transformar en uno! Wajajajajaja- reía de manera desquiciada._

 _Naruto Sparda se mantuvo en silencio, mirando detenidamente a la persona enmascarada._

 _-Bueno no importa- menciono el hombre, que giro para mirarlo de frente- Regocíjate! Ahora ves el estado humano, de quien será tu enemigo! Mas no sabes mi identidad y no podrás reconocerme cuando vaya a tu dimensión~- comento con un tono alegre el enmascarado- Aunque cuando nos veamos, sé que descubrirás que soy yo- informo con un tono más sombrío- Espero, tu si seas un verdadero desafío… Naruto Sparda!- dijo el hombre con la máscara, mientras todo empezaba a desvanecerse._

* * *

 **Dentro de la Fortaleza - Sexto Subsuelo**

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Naruto empezó a gritar, mientras la cantidad de rayos que su cuerpo desprendía aumentaba considerablemente. Inconscientemente, el mechidorado empieza a crear aquella armadura oscura, mientras los rayos se fundían en ella.

Haciendo de lado todo uso de razón, Naruto utiliza toda sus fuerzas para separar su brazo derecho de aquel cilindro de cristal, sintiendo como este era atraído nuevamente al mismo.

Cerrando sus puños, utiliza la atracción puesta en él, como acelerador, además de imprimir su propia fuerza en el golpe que dio en ese momento.

La consecuencia fue instantánea. El tubo de cristal se rompió en varios pedazos, mientras una onda de choque producida por el golpe se extendió, destruyendo parte del techo y la pared.

En un estado de locura, Naruto empieza a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo el lugar.

Repentinamente Naruto lanza un potente golpe al suelo, haciendo que este se agriete y varios cables que se encontraban debajo del piso metálico saltaran a la superficie.

Esa acción, produjo que una alarma empezara a sonar y el lugar empezara a temblar.

Varios chorros de gases empezaban a salir de las destruidas paredes y el suelo, mientras alguna que otra flama empezaba a aparecer.

Lo malo de todo aquello era que el gas que estaba siendo expulsado, era metano concentrado en grandes cantidades.

* * *

 **Con Jibril Y Himari - Fuera de la Fortaleza**

-Naruto-kun se está tardando demasiado- dijo Himari, mientras miraba la fortaleza con aburrimiento y aunque no lo parezca, Preocupación.

-Tienes razón… ya paso más de una hora y aun no vuelve- dijo algo dudosa la ángel y en el fondo bastante preocupada- Espera aquí Himari-san, iré a ver a Mást…- no pudo terminar su oración al sentir como el suelo empezaba a temblar levemente y se escuchara el sonido de una alarma.

-Que está pasando?- dijo Himari sorprendida por el temblor que estaba sintiendo. Jibril activo su habilidad ocular y dirigió su atención a la fortaleza.

-El domo está desapareciendo- dijo Jibril observando el evento- Tal vez sea esa la razón de este temblor- menciono, mientras suspiraba levemente aliviada- Máster vendrá dentro de poco- comento, mientras creía que Naruto regresaría al ver como el domo iba desvaneciéndose.

Ciertamente el hibrido estaba regresando, pero no de la manera que ella creía que lo haría. Leves estruendos empezaban a escucharse, llamando la atención de Himari y Jibril.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto la pelinegra, mientras escuchaba esos leves estruendos que iban aumentando en volumen.

-Parecen explosiones y vienen de… allí- Jibril llevo su vista al lugar donde Naruto había ingresado.

Rápidamente Himari y Jibril intentaron pasar de las murallas de la fortaleza para ir tras el hibrido, pero el suelo dentro de la fortaleza se cuarteo antes de que una gran llamarada surja del lugar con el característico sonido de una explosión, lanzando por los aires grandes pedazos de escombros y metales.

Ambas mujeres quedaron aturdidas por acercarse a la repentina explosión, pero al recuperar sus sentidos observaron cómo no quedaba nada del suelo pasando las murallas.

El profundo pozo que tenían enfrente y se había formado hacia unos segundo, dejo petrificada a ambas mujeres que salieron de su estupor al escuchar como algo caía a unos metros detrás de ellas.

Mirando en la dirección donde escucharon aquel sonido, se fijan en unos arbustos que desprendían humo. Acercándose con cautela, logran ver el cuerpo de la persona que tanto amaban, aunque con pedazos de una armadura oscura desprendiéndose de él.

-NARUTO-KUN/MÁSTER- Gritaron ambas acercándose a ver el hibrido.

Jibril se posiciono a lado de Naruto antes de registrar sus signos vitales, para luego lanzar un suspiro al ver que solo se encontraba- Inconsciente… solo esta inconsciente- menciono a la Nekomata a su lado, que suspiro aliviada al escucharla.

-Sera mejor llevarlo a Nami- dijo la pelinegra mientras Jibril asentía.

Posicionando sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, la peli rosácea recita un hechizo en voz baja antes de que un círculo mágico aparezca debajo del cuerpo del hibrido y este empiece a flotar, levantando al hibrido consigo.

-Vamos- dijo Jibril, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en el borde de aquel circulo y este empezaba a seguir a la ángel. Himari se posiciona a lado de Naruto, mientras movía los mechones de pelo blanco que caían sobre el rostro del Sparda.

-Siempre metiéndote en cosas fuera de lo común- menciono Himari sonriéndole cariñosamente, para luego fijarse en la mano demonio de Naruto- Jibril-san, eso es normal?- cuestiono.

-Qué cosa?- pregunto en respuesta al ángel, para observar lo que Himari estaba señalando- No - menciono seria la peli rosácea, mirando como el Devil Bringer de Naruto desprendía leves rayos- No debería serlo, al menos no de esa manera- dijo mientras miraba con atención el brazo de Naruto.

La mano izquierda de Naruto, toco la de Jibril de manera accidental y aquellos pequeños rayos del brazo derecho recorrieron todo el cuerpo del hibrido, hasta alcanzar la mano de la ángel, produciéndole una extraña sensación de excitación.

* * *

 **Varias horas más tarde**

 **Nami no kuni**

Kakashi ya había vuelto de su pequeña lectura, y ahora se encontraba parado en donde sería el inicio del puente. A su lado se encontraba la peli rosa, continuando con su labor de vigilar el lugar.

-Oye Sakura-san?- llamo el peli plata, obteniendo la atención de su alumna- El equipo doce, vino por aquí mientras yo no estaba?- pregunto.

Ante la mención del equipo doce, la peli rosa se tensa un poco pero responde con una negativa- No Kakashi-sensei, ellos no estuvieron por aquí-

-Ya veo- murmuro el peli plata. Cuando dejo a sus alumnos cuidando a Tazuna, además de encontrarse con aquella peli roja escarlata, él fue a la casa de Tsunami para poder hablar con Zoro sobre como trabajarían en caso de que Zabuza atacara o al menos, intentaría hablar con Naruto para poder decirle que sería bueno que esté presente, para acabar rápido con el adversario. Pero ninguno de ellos se encontraban, y escuchando las palabras de su alumna aún no habían regresado.

-Ve con Tazuna, yo me quedare aquí por si aparecen- ordeno el peli plata a su alumna.

-Hai!- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia el constructor.

Kakashi levanto la vista, solo para ver entre las nubes como el sol ya había pasado de su punto más alto y volvía a descender.

* * *

 **Hogar de Tazuna**

Kai se encontraba sentado en la sala, mirando con aburrimiento la puerta de entrada. Su hermana decidió hacer la ronda de vigilancia, por lo que él se había quedado en la casa a cuidar de Tsunami, Izumi e Inari.

Tsunami se encontraba en la cocina, limpiando algunos cubiertos sucios junto con su hija que estaba ayudándola.

Mientras que Inari, al haberse escapado en la mañana para ir tras Naruto, seguia castigado en su habitación.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, atrajo la atención de las personas que habitaban el lugar.

Tsunami que se encontraba hablando con su hija, fue a atender la entrada para observar a los integrantes del equipo doce entrar al lugar.

-Tsunami-san, podría ayudarme a preparar una cama… Tengo que revisar el estado de Máster- menciono la Ángel, mientras la pelinegra asentía. Ambas fueron a la habitación, no sin antes dejar a Naruto recostado en el sofá, mientras su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Himari.

-Que le paso?- pregunto la hija de Tsunami acercándose a la Nekomata.

-No lo sabemos muy bien- menciono Himari- pero mando a volar todo un terreno- comento.

Kai escucho la declaración de la Nekomata, por lo que se acercó al hibrido-Esa es la razón del porque su brazo derecho, tenga ese estado?- pregunto con duda, observando las pequeñas corrientes que se movilizaban a través del Devil Bringer.

-No es eso, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, por ahora tiene que descansar- dijo Jibril apareciendo nuevamente en el lugar- Llevémoslo a la habitación- pidió la peli rosácea, mientras que Kai levanta a Naruto con cuidado y lo llevaba cargando.

Llegando a la habitación, Kai dejo al Hibrido en la cama.

-Podrían dejarme sola, con Máster por favor?- pidió la ángel, mientras que los demás asentían y salían de la habitación a excepción de Himari.

-Que planeas?- pregunto con sospecha la Nekomata.

-Yo?... Nada!- respondió la peli rosácea- Solo devolverle el tiempo que me cuido, cuando yo estaba inconsciente- menciono con un rostro serio.

Himari se mantenía suspicaz, pero cedió ante el pedido por el simple hecho de que Jibril tenía el rostro serio.

Después de que Himari salió de la habitación, Jibril cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a Naruto.

-Guhehehehe- solo para reír de manera pervertida y mover los dedos de sus mano de una manera bastante tenebrosa- Voy a "Examinar" el cuerpo de Máster- decía en voz baja, mientras se limpiaba un poco de baba.

Subiendo en la cama, se sienta sobre la cintura del hibrido dejando caer sus caderas en las partes bajas de Naruto.

Quitándole la gabardina y levantando lentamente la remera del hibrido, que se encontraba chamuscada por la explosión, se deshizo de la estorbosa tela.

Las manos de la ángel se posan en el torso marcado de Naruto empezando a recorrerlo lentamente.

-Máster~ Guhehehe- empezaba a decir la ángel, mientras sus manos se aventuraban hacia el pantalón del hibrido con una sola intención.

Desabrochando el cinturón, y empezando a bajarlo lentamente, los ojos de la ángel tenían un brillo bastante peculiar.

Desasiéndose de los pantalones de Naruto, este solo queda en bóxer para el gusto de la ángel que al volver a sentarse sobre el hibrido, siente un bulto golpear sus glúteos.

-Máster~- decía la ángel en un tono más lujurioso, mientras sus manos se posicionaban sobre le borde del bóxer.

 _ **/Siiiip!/**_

Pero el sonido de la ventana abriéndose, llamo la atención de la ángel que al mirar a su costado se encontró con el rostro serio de la Nekomata.

-Cuando escuche la puerta ser trancada con llave, sabía que algo andaba mal- menciono con un tono calmado la pelinegra de ojos lilas-Que haces?- pregunto, mientras una de sus cejas empezaban a temblar levemente.

-Yo? Devolverle todo el cuidado a Máster, tal y como había dicho~- dijo con descaro la ángel.

-Es una suerte que Albedo-san me haya dicho que tenga un ojo encima de ti, por si intentabas algo como esto- dijo Himari mientras suspiraba- Déjalo en la cama y vayamos abajo a esperar que despierte- menciono la Nekomata, mientras agarraba a la ángel de una de sus alas y empezaba a arrastrarla con ella- tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre tus intentos de violación hacia Naruto-kun- comento con un tono fuera de ella, ya que este era bastante sombrío.

-Are?- dijo la ángel al sentir que le llevaban fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **Tres horas más tarde**

 **Puente en construcción**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, mientras el equipo siete seguía trabajando con intensidad.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Tazuna tenía la intención de parar la construcción para dejar descansar nuevamente a los gennin.

El viejo se encontraba bastante feliz, al ver que con la habilidad de la pelirroja acabarían bastante rápido.

-Que pasa Tazuna-san?- pregunto la Haruno que estaba cerca del constructor.

-Nada, solo que por hoy es suficiente- menciono el anciano- iré a avisarle a esos chicos- menciono mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke y Akari.

Kakashi que se encontraba en el inicio del puente, seguía leyendo su librito de tapa naranja. Parecía estar desconcentrado de su alrededor, pero no era así, estaba muy al pendiente de su entorno y fue por eso que pudo ver la niebla que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Estrechando su único ojo visible, el peli plata guardo su librito en uno de sus bolsillo antes de mirar su alrededor con sumo cuidado.

Destapando su Sharingan, empieza a mirar su alrededor mientras agarraba uno de sus Kunai.

-Veo que estas en condiciones después de nuestra pelea Kakashi- dijo una voz entre la niebla que se volvió tan espesa y no dejaba ver mucho alrededor.

-No esperaba que atacaras tan pronto Zabuza, pensé que aun estarías reposando por culpa de las heridas que mis alumnos te dejaron- comento con tranquilidad el peli plata.

-Ciertamente, esas heridas fueron algo bastante molesto estos días, pero no era nada que un buen reposo y un buen cuidado no solucionara- comento bastante tranquilo Zabuza entre la niebla.

-Te refieres al cazador que te salvo en el último momento, no?- comento Kakashi mientras miraba a su alrededor con sumo cuidado.

-Sí, digamos que ese cazador tendrá un encuentro no muy grato con tus alumnos- menciono Zabuza, antes de que el sonido del metal cortando el aire se escuchara.

En un movimiento rápido, Kakashi se mueve unos pasos hacia el costado y encorva su espalda hacia atrás, dejando pasar el filo de la Kubikiriböchö sobre su rostro.

Mirando hacia el lado donde debería estar Zabuza, solo logra ver una sombra alejarse con su sharingan.

Parándose correctamente, el peli plata agarra su Kunai con firmeza antes de empezar a evadir varios cortes del espadón de Zabuza, incluso desviando algunos de ellos. Lo único que Kakashi estaba esperando era poder localizar al Nuke-nin.

-La última vez me venciste gracias a tu ojo Sharingan, Hatake, pero ya sé cómo superar tu pequeño truco- pero el demonio de la niebla comento, haciendo que el peli plata mirara sus alrededores con duda- Si no ves mi cuerpo, no puedes predecir mis acciones- menciono- y si no puedes mirar mis ojos, te tienes que valer de tus instintos para esquivar mis embates!- finalizo.

La espada del demonio de la niebla se clavó bastante cerca de Kakashi, que se movió rápidamente a un lado e intento cortar la mano que apareció agarrando la Kubikiriböchö.

-Esta vez seré yo quien venza Hatake- menciono Zabuza, mientras continuaba sus ataques dejando en un aprieto al peli plata.

-Maldición!- Exclamo Kakashi esquivando varios cortes de Zabuza- CHICOS, PROTEGAN AL CONSTRUCTOR Y TENGAN CUIDADO!- grito intentando advertir a sus alumnos.

* * *

 **Con Akari y Sasuke**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, después de que Tazuna les había dicho que ya podían parar de trabajar por ese día.

Sakura se encontraba con unas botellas de agua en la mano, con la intención de dárselos a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Creo que será mejor volver a la caza, es más seguro si nos mantenemos todos allí- dijo Tazuna mientras empezaba a caminar con la intención de volver, pero logra ver una espesa niebla tapando el inicio del puente- Oigan chicos- menciono el constructor llamando la atención de los gennin.

-Ese es…- decía Akari mientras miraba la niebla.

-El jutsu de aquel Nin Renegado- menciono Sasuke.

-CHICOS, PROTEGAN AL CONSTRUCTOR Y TENGAN CUIDADO!- el grito de Kakashi es escuchado hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-[MOCOSA! MUEVETE!]- Y entonces el zorro advirtió a su contenedora, que por puro instinto se movió de lugar.

Todos observaron cómo unos senbon se clavaron, en donde Akari había estado sentada. Rápidamente Sasuke se levanta del suelo y se posiciona detrás de su compañera pelirroja, cubriéndole la espalda.

-Sakura, lleva al constructor en una zona segura- ordeno el Uchiha a la peli rosa, que asintió rápidamente.

-Venga conmigo- dijo la Haruno mientras se llevaba al constructor a otra parte, alejándolo del peligro. Aunque tenía un pequeño problema ya que su sensei se encontraba luchando al inicio del puente, y si intentaba pasar por allí, era muy probable que el "Demonio de la niebla" los atacara.

-(Pensé que ya no molestarías)- dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, al zorro dentro de ella.

-[Eres mi contenedora, si te mueres, yo también lo hago y por ende tu hermana y mi contraparte]-menciono Yang, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-(Que quieres decir con eso!?)- pregunto alterada Akari.

-[Historia para otro momento, ahora concéntrate en el enemigo que tienes enfrente]- menciono con molestia el zorro-[Agáchate!]- ordeno el zorro, mientras su contenedora obedecía y el Uchiha imitaba las acciones de Akari.

-(Que enemigo! No hay nadie!?)- dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, observando como esquivaba aquellos senbon que parecían salir de la nada.

-[El Uchiha ya descubrió la posición de tu enemigo]- comento el zorro-[Me avergüenzas como mi Jinchuriki]- menciono.

-(Solo porque Onii-chan, evito que consiguieras mi cuerpo me trataras así? Zorro pulgoso, extrañaba esa actitud tuya)- comento Akari.

-Uzumaki, cuando te diga, lanzaras un Kunai a aquel barril- menciono Sasuke, señalándole el mencionado objeto.

-Para que quieres que haga eso?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ya lo veras- menciono el Uchiha sacando un Kunai de su bolsa ninja- Ahora!- exclamo.

Akari entonces agarro un Kunai de su bolsa rápidamente y lanzo hacia donde Sasuke le había mencionado, para observar como una sombra salía de allí a gran velocidad. Pero el Uchiha se adelantó a la sombra, tirando su Kunai adelantado y cortándole el trayecto.

La figura de aquel cazador que había salvado a Zabuza, entonces se pudo apreciar.

-Veo que no podré hacerle tiempo a Zabuza-sama, si siguen así no me quedara de otra que usar la fuerza- menciona el cazador- por favor, ríndanse y manténganse al margen, no quiero hacerles daño realmente- comento mientras se paraba de frente hacia los alumnos de Kakashi.

-(Solo estaba distrayéndonos, esto es malo, según Inachi-nii los ninjas que intentan no atacar de frente, son más peligrosos)- pensaba el pelinegro- Estate atenta Uzumaki, no sabemos de lo que es capaz- menciono levemente el azabache.

-No hace falta que me lo digas- comento la pelirroja antes de ponerse en guardia.

Al ver como ambos gennin de la hoja se posicionaban para atacar, el ANBU lanzo un leve suspiro de decepción- Sera por las malas entonces- sentencio el ANBU antes de atacar a gran velocidad.

Lanzando unos Senbos hacia ambos alumnos de Kakashi, que fueron esquivados con gran facilidad, utiliza esa pequeña distracción para aparecer detrás de Akari.

La pelirroja gracias a la advertencia del zorro se agacha a tiempo para evitar una patada alta. En eso Sasuke se lanza al ataque con Kunai en mano, intentando apuñalar al cazador.

Pero el cazador gira rápidamente sobre su eje, y utiliza una de sus manos para agarrar el brazo del Uchiha y hacerle una llave de sumisión.

Akari que se encontraba agachada, patea una de las piernas del cazador, que suelta al Uchiha con la intención de sostenerse pero la pelirroja golpea la boca del estómago con fuerza, haciendo retroceder unos metros al enemigo, que intentaba recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe.

Sasuke ya más recuperado, empieza a hacer sellos de manos antes de llevarlos hacia su boca- **Katon: Gökakyü no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-** Y como el nombre del jutsu decía, una gran bola de fuego salió disparado hacia el cazador, que lo evadió si problema alguno, pero no espero la rápida reacción de Akari que ya estaba a su lado dispuesta a golpearla.

Agarrando el puño de la pelirroja con algo de dificultad, el ANBU barre el suelo desequilibrando a Akari, pero esta última sonríe un poco.

 _ **/Puf!/**_

La pelirroja que estaba cayendo al suelo, desapareció en una nueve de humo y para sorpresa del cazador, siente a alguien patearle desde atrás tirándola al piso.

Rodando por el suelo, la ANBU se posiciona correctamente mirando a la sonriente pelirroja que ahora tenía enfrente.

-Eso fue bastante audaz he de decir, pero debo darle tiempo a Zabuza-sama y ustedes están interfiriendo-menciono la Nuke-nin con mascara, antes de girar sobre si y agarrar la pierna de Sasuke que intento darle una patada- Un golpe por la espalda es bastante eficiente, pero no te servirá mucho con lo que hare ahora- menciono, lanzando al Uchiha junto a la pelirroja.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, solo para ver como el cazador empezaba a hacer sellos de manos.

- **Himitsu no Jutsu: Makyö Hyöshö (Jutsu secreto: Espejos Demoniacos de Cristal de Hielo)-** menciono el cazador, mientras una cúpula de espejos hechos de hielo empezaba a formarse a su alrededor.

-[Esto recién está comenzando mocosa]- dijo el Kyubi para preocupación de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Entrada a Nami no Kuni**

Varios hombres se encontraban en los límites de la pequeña aldea, mientras que frente a ellos Gato estaba liderándolos. Los Hombres tenían varias antorchas y botellas de vidrio cargados con un líquido inflamable, en los cuales tenían una tela prendida en la punta.

Esos hombres fueron los primeros en adentrarse a Nami, lanzando aquellos cocteles Molotov en las estructuras del lugar, empezando un incendio.

-Que esperan muchachos! Demuéstrenles que sucede si se meten conmigo!- ordeno el pequeño, y el resto de sus subordinados empezaban a ingresar a Nami, causando estragos en la aldea- Ustedes vengan conmigo!- dijo el pequeño hombre, llamando a un grupo de sus subordinados para que le sigan.

El incendio provocado por Gato, empezaba a propagarse lentamente hacia el interior de la aldea, mientras que los subordinados destruían toda estructura a su alrededor y aterraban a los pobres aldeanos que encontraban.

* * *

 **Dentro de la aldea**

 **Con Miya**

La peli morada caminaba tranquila dentro de la aldea, patrullando el lugar antes de percatarse de una gran humareda elevarse, hacia la entrada de Nami.

Si no fuera por aquellos brillos amarillos, no lo hubiese descubierto, ya que la noche había llegado en el lugar.

A paso apresurado, la menor de los Asama llego a la entrada de la aldea observando como las estructuras se encontraban quemándose, y en el suelo había algunos charcos con flamas en ellas, dando a entender que el líquido era inflamable.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, mientras la risa de aquel hombre era acompañado por otros más.

-Una belleza como ella, no se encuentra todos los días- menciono otro hombre con un tono lujurioso- No lo creen?- comento aquel hombre mientras otros empezaban a afirmar.

-Muchachos, ufufufufufufu- decía Miya que seguía dándole la espalda a aquellos hombres.

-Nos vamos a divertir demasía, con esa voz tan sensual que se manda jajaja- dijo uno de los hombres, mientras se acercaban a la mujer de pelos morados.

-Atacar esta aldea bajo mi cuidado, fue un grave error ufufufufu- decía Miya, mientras lentamente daba vuelta y sus fríos ojos se posaban en el subordinado de Gato que se acercaba a ella.

-Ven preciosa, vamos a divertirnos- comento el hombre con un rostro lujurioso, haciendo caso omiso al tono peligroso que tenía Miya. Los otros subordinados alentaban a su compañero, pero lo siguiente que vieron los dejo pasmado, pues, no pudieron ver nada.

Miya se encontraba detrás del hombre que se acercaba a ella, dándole actualmente la espalda, mientras en sus manos, se podía ver como envainaba lentamente su Katana.

 _ **/Click!/**_

Y al envainarlo completamente, el cuerpo del hombre cayó muerto con varios cortes profundos.

Eso fue la señal, para que los demás subordinados de Gato se dieran cuenta que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era para tomar como un juego.

Pero era demasiado tarde para ellos, ya que en ese momento iban a sufrir el castigo de una mujer que si bien era hermosa, también era letal.

* * *

 **Con Erza Y Esdeath**

Ambas mujeres estaban corriendo en las calles, evadiendo a varios de los subordinados de aquel enano que detestaban.

La razón de su carrera hacia fuera de la aldea, era porque creían que aquellos subordinados iban tras ellas. Si bien podrían acabarlos a todos, no tenían intenciones de levantar mucho la atención.

Ambas se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea, solo para ver como una peli morada acababa a una gran cantidad de aquellos despreciables hombres.

Al tenerla de frente, ambas simplemente se ponen en guardia al no saber si iba a atacarlas o no.

Miya dirigió su vista a ambas mujeres, mientras su mirar se mostraba más tranquila.

-Ustedes no son de por aquí verdad?- pregunto Miya, aunque ya lo sabía de parte de Kai, al escuchar el pequeño encuentro de Naruto con la pelirroja. Aunque algo le decía que su hermano le ocultaba algo, lo desestimaba como una minoría- Quiénes son?- pregunto la peli morada mientras ponía una posición más relajada, mas nunca bajaba la guardia.

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia no? Yo soy...- decia tranquilamente Esdeath, mientras se relajaba al no ver una intención hostil de la peli morada.

-Qué te pasa! Por qué le respondes!-interrumpio sorprendida la pelirroja- No sabemos si es una enemiga y tú le das información- menciono con el ceño fruncido.

-No parece ir a atacarnos- comento la peli celeste tranquilamente.

-Ufufufufufu, deberías escuchar a tu amiga rojita-san, tengo asuntos más importantes que atacar a extraños- menciono con tranquilidad- por el momento, iré a buscar ayuda para apagar el fuego y personas que puedan darle caza a los que atacan la aldea- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a paso acelerado, con la intención de llegar a la caza de Tazuna.

Esdeath veía como Miya se alejaba, mientras en su mente pasaba a mil por hora varias opciones a tomar.

-Qué esperas! Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!- dijo apurada Erza mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la salida de la aldea, pero al ver el rostro pensativo de Esdeath- No… no…. No!- exclamaba la peli escarlata al saber que pensaba su compañera.

-Mira, encontré a alguien que hace tiempo deseaba volver a ver, pero quede encerrada como tu compañera de celda al haber vengado a toda mi aldea- menciono, la peli celeste de manera tranquila- No digo que fue malo el conocerte, pero volví a encontrar a la persona que digamos, movió mi mundo antes de que quedara como una genocida- comento mientras tenía una tenue sonrisa.

-Estas enamorada?- pregunto Knightwalker levemente sorprendida- eso es nuevo, viniendo de ti- comento para luego sonreír levemente- entonces es aquí donde nos separamos no?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No lo creo, tu iras a Konoha no?- pregunto la peli celeste.

-No aun, tenía planeado ir a otros lados para conseguir algo de dinero, antes de ir a una aldea grande- menciono sonriendo levemente.

-Suerte entonces- Dijo Esdeath al escuchar las palabras de su amiga pelirroja.

-Si… Igualmente Partas, espero volver a encontrarnos y a ese peliblanco degenerado para enseñarle algo de modales- comento Erza con algo de burla, aunque no espero que la peli celeste sonriera con cariño y algo de enojo.

-No te preocupes- contesto Esdeath mientras daba vuelta e iba hacia donde fue Miya- Nos vemos- se despidió.

-No vemos- también se despidió la pelirroja y aunque no lo dejara notar, tenía una triste sonrisa al separarse de la única persona que podía considerar su amiga.

El largo cabello de Erza empezaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad del camino, como si de una simple mancha roja se tratase.

Esdeath empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba la peli morada, siguiendo el rastro que esta dejaba, después de todo, los cadáveres de aquellos subordinados de Gato, se empezaba a apreciar en las calles que ella ya había pasado con anterioridad.

Miya por su parte se encontraba acercándose de manera apurada a la caza de Tazuna, pues la cantidad de aquellos hombres armados era realmente alta, tal vez no eran como los demonios que los habían atacado con anterioridad, pero estos hombres ciertamente podían causar la destrucción de Nami si no se apuraban en defenderla, ya que a diferencia de los errantes, aquellos mal vivientes se separaban y cubrían más terreno.

* * *

 **En la caza de Tazuna**

Todos dentro de la casa, empezaban a escuchar el sonido de cosas romperse y del grito de gente llenas de terror.

Tsunami, se encontraba abrazando a Izumi mientras miraban con miedo la puerta, intentando descifrar el motivo de aquellos gritos, aunque internamente sabia la razón y temía de que sea lo que pensaban. Solo deseaba que Inari se quedara en la seguridad de su cuarto.

Himari y Jibril se encontraban tranquilas, si alguien llegaba a atacarlos, se podría decir que se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Kai iba a salir a verificar que pasaba, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada atrae la atención de todos. El peli morado continuo su camino hacia la puerta, hasta agarrar el pomo de esta y empezar a abrirla lentamente.

Pero ni bien lo abrió unos centímetros, las personas que se encontraban detrás de la puerta empujaron con fuerza, tacleando a Kai y rompiendo la entrada en el proceso.

Varios hombres entraron en la humilde posada, observando lo que tenían enfrente.

-Ujujujujuju!~- rio uno de ellos mientras miraba a las mujeres-Nos sacamos la lotería- menciono.

Tsunami e Izumi miraban con miedo a todos los subordinados que entraban al lugar, mientras que Jibril y Himari solo contaban cuantos entraban.

Kai por su parte se sentía inútil, ya que su herida contra la elemental aun le dolía y el hombre que tenía encima estaba pisando justamente su brazo lastimado, dejándolo inmóvil por el dolor, aunque el filo de aquel machete cerca de su cuello también era otra razón.

-Siete- dijo Himari tranquilamente, mientras Jibril negaba.

-Nueve si contamos al que tiene inmovilizado a Asama-san y al que está afuera haciendo guardia- menciono divertida la ángel.

-De que hablan hermosuras, contando cuantos van a disfrutar de ustedes!- menciono el subordinado de Gato con un tono bastante sugerente- no se preocupen, cuando terminemos nosotros, vendrán más para disfrutar!- decía el hombre, mientras los demás sonreían de manera lujuriosa y ya posaban sus manos sobre sus cinturones.

-(Debí haberle hecho caso a Miya-Nee y dejar que Jibril-san me cure completamente para no estar en este dilema)- pensaba el peli morado observando las acciones de aquellos subordinados-(Yo y mi maldito orgullo)- pensó con molestia.

-Y bien, quien ira primera?- dijo el mismo hombre mientras se acercaba a las mujeres- que tal…tú?- dijo a modo de pregunta, señalando a Jibril.

Los hombres se habían percatado de la Katana de Himari, pero no le daban importancia al ver que esta se encontraba oxidada y ellos eran mayoría. Poco sabían que la Nekomata era el menor de sus problemas.

-Ufufufufufu- Jibril empezó a reír, mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su rostro y con el dedo índice, se tocaba el labio inferior.

-Así que ya te gusta la idea!- menciono el hombre a escasos centímetros de Jibril, que levanto la mano con la intención de tocar uno de los pechos de la peli rosácea.

Pero aquella mano fue cercenada por un leve destello de luz.

El hombre miro con horror su mano amputada, aunque este no tenía idea de que había pasado o en qué momento se le fue separada dicha extremidad. Solo sentía como la sangre empezaba a caer

-Solo Máster puede tocarme de esa manera- menciono sonriente Jibril, que poco a poco desprendía una sed de sangre bastante grande- y si un sucio humano como tú se atreve a siquiera mancharme con su mugre ufufufufufu- sonrió al final, mientras levantaba su mano con la palma abierta y apuntaba al hombre que estaba agonizando de dolor- No tendré una pisca de misericordia- finalizo.

Otro leve destello de luz fue lo que se vio y la cabeza del hombre había desaparecido, mientras que la parte del cuello donde debería empezar a chorrear la sangre a borbotones, se encontraba cauterizada.

El cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo, mientras las residentes del lugar miraban con horror la escena.

-Tsunami-san, Izumi-san… será mejor que vayan junto a Inari, si no quieren ver lo que pasara aquí ahora- comento la pelinegra de ojos lilas, mientras miraba tranquilamente a Jibril extender sus alas un poco, mostrando su estado de querubín y asustando a los hombres de Gato al ver un ser sobrenatural frente a ellos.

Tsunami e Izumi hicieron caso al consejo de la Nekomata, y fueron a la habitación de Inari.

-No saben en lo que se metieron- murmuro Himari mientras volvía su vista hacia su Katana, dejando que Jibril se encargue.

-MALDITA!- grito uno de los hombres lanzándose contra Jibril y sin saberlo, despertando a alguien.

Fueron tan rápido los movimientos de la ángel que ninguno de los hombres de Gato, supo en que momento habían sido atravesados por aquellas lanzas de luz, que empezaban a quemarlos lentamente.

Para el aburrimiento de la ángel, aquellos hombres morían ante el simple contacto de sus lanzas, ya que estas prácticamente les fundía el cuerpo por el calor que producía sus armas. Aunque eso también puso una duda en Jibril.

¿Desde cuándo sus ataques quemaban?

-Bueno, eso fue sencillo- dijo la Nekomata mirando los cuerpos en la sala.

-Habla por ti- dijo Kai levantándose del suelo- si no fuera por mi herida, la señorita ángel no hubiese tenido la necesidad de masacrarlos, aunque tampoco había otra opción- menciono- Falta uno- dijo el peli morado, viendo solo ocho cuerpos en la sala.

-Aquí está el ultimo- dijo una voz que todos reconocieron al instante- carajo, siento como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier segundo- comento Naruto, mientras estaba parado en la entrada principal sosteniendo el cadáver del subordinado mencionado con su Devil Bringer.

-Máster!- dijo Jibril sonrojada, al igual que Himari que simplemente guardo silencio.

-Oye… se suponía que estabas inconsciente y en la habitación de arriba… pero ese no es el punto ahora- comento Kai mientras miraba con duda al hibrido.

-Salí por la ventana cuando escuche el sonido de gritos en la sala, con la intención de llegarles desde atrás- comento explicando cómo apareció en la entrada y no en las escaleras- y cuál es tu punto?- comento Naruto mientras se sostenía del puente de la nariz con su mano humana, antes de escuchar unos pasos acelerados detrás de él.

-Necesito ayuda, están incendiando la aldea y… porque estas en bóxer?- cuestiono Miya llegando al lugar, mirando con un leve sonrojo al Hibrido.

-Eh?- dijo Naruto mirando su cuerpo y observar que efectivamente solo estaba en ropa interior. Levantando su mirar, dirige su vista hacia Jibril y Himari, observando como la Nekomata desviaba la mirada sonrojada mientras disimuladamente dirigía su vista hacia él y la ángel que prácticamente lo estaba devorando con los ojos- No tengo tiempo para esto- murmuro el hibrido entrando en el lugar y tirando el cadáver al piso, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a donde era la habitación a buscar sus ropas, si era que allí se encontraban.

* * *

 **Unos Minutos después.**

Naruto ya se encontraba nuevamente en la sala, observando como Kai posicionaba los cuerpos fuera de la pequeña residencia. Ahora mismo el hibrido, solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones de cuero, sus botas y su gabardina negra dejando ver sus pectorales debajo, ya que su remera se encontraba inutilizable.

-Ok, dices que varios tipos como los que matamos hace unos momentos, están invadiendo la aldea y matando a los aldeanos, si no es que violando a las mujeres que logran agarrar?- pregunto Naruto mientras Miya asentía- Que problema, lo más seguro es que Kakashi este peleando contra Zabuza Momochi en el puente entonces- menciono.

-Eso no es todo- comento la peli morada mientras miraba al hibrido- están provocando incendios en la aldea y si no detenemos el fuego, se propagara destruyendo gran parte de Nami y dejando a sus habitantes sin hogar- menciono Miya.

-Tienes razón… Jibril- nombro el hibrido obteniendo la atención de su ángel.

-Hai!~- dijo la mencionada mirando a Naruto.

-Ve con Miya y ayúdala con los tipos que atacan la aldea, utiliza tu habilidad de rastreo para encontrarlos más rápido- ordeno el hibrido- Himari-chan y yo no dirigiremos al puente a dar apoyo- menciono tranquilo- Kai se quedara a cuidar de Tsunami y sus hijos- finalizo.

-Bien, pero como solucionaran el problema del incendio que menciono Nee-chan- dijo el peli morado, entrando nuevamente- necesitamos a alguien que pueda utilizar algo contra el fuego, si utilizamos el viento solo avivaran las llamas- comento.

-Yo podría ayudarlos con ese problema- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Kai- espero que el hielo pueda ayudar- menciono de manera tranquila

Todos dirigieron su atención a la peli celeste que ingresaba tranquilamente en el lugar. Las personas que ya la habían visto con anterioridad, la reconocieron al instante.

-Disculpa, pero quién eres?- pregunto Miya, al no saber el nombre de la peli celeste que había visto en Nami hacia unos minutos, ya que en ese momento no la había respondido.

Pero otra persona fue la que contesto- Esdeath- fue Himari, que miraba con tranquilidad y duda a la peli celeste- Creí que estarías en la aldea de Earth Realm, tomando el puesto de líder- comento.

-Unas cuantas cosas sucedieron después de que te fuiste con la supuesta leyenda de Sparda, aunque nunca me creí esos cuentos- menciono tranquila la peli celeste, mientras dirigía su atención al mechidorado y se acercaba a él.

-Deberías creerlo- fue la simple respuesta de Himari viendo las acciones de Esdeath.

Jibril al ver que Himari la conocía, no iba a interferir en lo que la peli celeste estaba por hacer.

Naruto por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al escuchar el nombre de la peli celeste, mientras intentaba recordarla de algún lugar que no sea la placa en la prisión.

A consecuencia de eso, jamás supo en que momento fue abordado en un abrazo por la mencionada Esdeath.

-Naruto-kun!~- Empezaba a decir la peli celeste repetidas veces mientras apretaba más su abrazo.

-O-oye- decía a duras penas el hibrido que sentía se asfixiaría en cualquier momento- No s-se por qué e-el abrazo, pero ahora no es el m-momento- comento Naruto, mientras era soltado por la peli celeste que no dejaba de sonreír.

El mayor de los Asama mira disimuladamente a su hermana, observando cómo esta apretaba el mango de su Katana y desviaba la mirada-Naruto-san tiene razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer y una aldea que salvar, así que vamos, muévanse- dijo Kai, señalando la puerta con un tono autoritario.

Los demás simplemente asintieron, antes de empezar a marcharse del lugar.

Al ver que todos se habían marchado, Kai suspira levemente- Nee-chan, no sabes que es lo que realmente quieres verdad? Cazarlo o estar con él?... Ese es tu problema ahora- comento el peli morado- yo ya me decidí, Naruto-san no es una amenaza- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras iba a ver como se encontraba la familia.

* * *

 **Puente en construcción**

Kakashi, seguía luchando contra el "Demonio de la niebla". En un momento, parecía verse acorralado, al ver como descubrió como utilizaba su Sharingan, pero calculando varias estrategias empezó a recuperar terreno en la batalla.

Mientras que Akari y Sasuke, se encontraban aun atrapados por aquel domo de hielo sin ningún tipo de escape viable.

Ya habían intentado varias cosas, pero ninguna funcionaba, ya que el enmascarado se movía a gran velocidad frustrando sus planes.

- **Kage bunshin no Jutsu!-** Exclamo la pelirroja, creando por quinta vez aquellos clones.

-Que no te cansas, desperdicias chakra con aquel jutsu- menciono el cazador- no importas cuantos clones hagas, no podrás salir de aquí- finalizo.

-No des por sentado aquello, sé que lo lograremos- menciono la pelirroja con un rostro decidido, pero con grandes rastros de cansancio.

Ambos gennin de la hoja, tenían clavados senbon en sus cuerpos, cortesía del cazador enmascarado.

En ese momento, los clones de Akari empezaron a moverse en direcciones distintas, pero la lluvia de senbon acabo con todos y cada uno de los clones, mientras que la pelirroja original y su compañero Uchiha, se movían esquivando cuanto senbon podían.

Pero algunas de aquellas finas armas arrojadizas se enterraban en sus cuerpos, causándoles un gran dolor.

-Vamos Uzumaki, no gastes chakra de manera innecesaria, ni siquiera mi jutsu de Katon pudo romper uno de sus espejos de hielo- comento el Uchiha, que estaba respirando pesadamente- Pensemos en un plan- menciono.

-Y que sugieres, no importa que intentemos, ella parece adelantarse- menciono la pelirroja, quitándose unos senbon del brazo y las piernas, mientras imperceptiblemente el chakra del Kyubi la curaba.

-No importa que planes tengan, no podrán salir de aquí- comento el enmascarado solo para recibir el rostro sonriente de la pelirroja.

-Algo que nunca hare es rendirme, y si no te venzo, no podré caminar a lado de la persona que amo!- grito la Uzumaki.

Sasuke simplemente miro con una gota en la nuca, por las palabras de su compañera-(Ella y sus cursilerías)- pensó el azabache, mirando las acciones de su compañera de equipo.

La Uzumaki empezó a correr hacia una de las aperturas con la intención de salir del lugar, pero la imagen del cazador apareció en el espejo.

Al verlo, la pelirroja da un salto y una voltereta en el aire, cambiando su trayecto, yendo hacia la apertura del otro extremo, dando a entender que sus acciones solo eran una distracción.

El cazador empezó a perseguir rápidamente a Akari, volviendo a aparecer frente a ella y lanzándole una cantidad abrumadora de senbon, que no pudo esquivar.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó al suelo bruscamente, antes de que Sasuke apareciera frente a ella y con un Kunai empiece a desviar todos los senbon que podía.

El cazador volvió a lanzar otra tanda de senbon y el Uchiha agarro el cuerpo de la pelirroja desde la cintura, moviéndola del lugar.

-Que pensabas al actuar de manera tan imprudente- comento el azabache a su compañera.

-No lo estaba haciendo- dijo a duras penas la pelirroja al sentir aquellas agujas por todo su cuerpo- Tee…he~- finalizo sacándole la lengua, que luego cambio a una mueca de dolor.

El Uchiha miro por todos lados, intentando buscar una debilidad en aquel jutsu, pero no lo encontraba.

-No espere decir esto, pero momentos así deseo que el presumido de tu hermano este con nosotros- menciono con un tono molesto el Uchiha.

-El orgulloso Uchiha, pidiendo por ayuda?- decía sorprendida la Uzumaki, que empezaba a levantarse con muchos problemas para mantenerse de pie- Espere mucho para ver esto- dijo burlona, haciendo que Sasuke haga su característico monosílabo-Y no es presumido- finalizo.

-Lo que digas- menciono el Uchiha mientras ayudaba a su compañera a sostenerse de pie.

-Y bien? Se rendirán ya? O quieren seguir haciéndolo por las malas?- pregunto el cazador tranquilamente, mientras miraba el rostro de la pelirroja y el azabache.

-Solo hay que darle tiempo- menciono el azabache, mientras que la pelirroja asentía.

* * *

 **Al inicio del puente**

 _ **/Swing!/Swing!/**_

El sonido de la espada de Zabuza siendo balanceada con velocidad se escuchaba entre la espesa niebla.

Kakashi se mantenía ya más tranquilo al ver como el demonio de la niebla iba a caer en su trampa.

 _ **/Swing!/Swing!/**_

En uno de los cortes dados por Zabuza, Kakashi utiliza uno de sus Kunais para desviar el trayecto del espadón, haciendo que este se empale en el suelo con fuerza.

El peli plata entonces agarra al hombre sin ceja del brazo y con uno de sus puños lo golpea en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder un poco pero al mantenerlo firmemente sujetado, este no puede escapar de los golpe de Kakashi.

Zabuza entonces intenta dar una patada al peli plata, pero al estar cerca, el Sharingan de Hatake pudo predecirlo, esquivándolo sin problemas.

En eso el peli plata empieza a hacer sellos con una sola mano, y soltando a Zabuza posiciona sus manos en el suelo.

Al sentirse libre, Zabuza intenta agarrar su espadón nuevamente, pero vuelve a sentirse atrapado, aunque esta vez habían cinco perros agarrándolo de varias partes.

-Jutsu de invocación- dijo el hombre sin cejas, abriendo los ojos al no tener escape.

-Sí, necesitaba inmovilizarte para poder terminar con esto, fue difícil… pero pude- menciono el peli plata, mientras en una de sus manos empezaba a concentrar su chakra.

-Así que, vas a terminarme- menciono el demonio de la niebla tranquilamente.

-Tengo que, mis alumnos están en peligro luchando con tu ANBU- menciono Hatake, mientras leves chispas aparecían en la mano que estaba concentrando chakra.

-Te refieres a Haku? Jajaja tus chicos estarán bien Hatake, ella no es capaz de matar sin motivo alguno, tal vez solo estén heridos de gravedad- menciono el demonio de la Niebla- tú eras mi objetivo desde un principio- dijo el pelinegro.

-Aun así, tentaste contra mis chicos e interferiste en la misión, por donde sea vea eres el enemigo- comento Kakashi- algunas últimas palabras?- pregunto el peli plata mientras el sonido del chillar de pájaros se empezaba a escuchar.

-Dejen ir a Haku, no le hagan daño- menciono Zabuza- es como una hija para mí- dijo tranquilamente.

-Tienes mi palabra- menciono el peli plata, mientras corría hacia Zabuza con la intención de asestarle el ataque- **Chidori!-** Exclamo Kakashi a punto de golpear al Nuke-nin con su Jutsu.

Y el sonido chirriante inundo todo el ambiente, mientras una gran cantidad de luz cegaba un poco al peli plata.

* * *

 **Con Akari y Sasuke**

Ellos se encontraban esquivando los constantes ataques del cazador. Sasuke pudo descubrir que no atacaba a puntos vitales y que solo buscaba dañarlos, con eso en mente, ellos se movían constantemente evitando los ataques.

-Ya no intentaran escapar?- pregunto la cazadora.

-No podemos hacerlo de manera simple realmente- contesto la Uzumaki- Se una forma que podría superar tu Jutsu… pero dudo que quiera ayudarme en estos momentos- comento en un susurro al final.

-Y como lo harías?- pregunto curiosa el ANBU a la pelirroja.

-[Si, como lo harías? OH! Espera, tienes razón, no tengo ganas de ayudarte!]- dijo el zorro con un tono molesto y socarrón.

-Ese no es el punto ahora, necesitamos hacer tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos- menciono el azabache, mientras se mantenía en posición defensiva.

-Refuerzos?- se preguntó el cazador, mientras recordaba la imagen del peliverde que se había encontrado cuando junto las yerbas medicinales días atrás-(Si esa persona esta con los ninjas de la hoja, Zabuza tendrá problemas)- pensó acordándose que a pesar de la estúpida pregunta que le había hecho aquella vez, se veía bastante fuerte.

El sonido del chillar de pájaros empezó a escucharse y esta provenía desde aquella espesa niebla, atrayendo la atención de los gennin de Konoha y el cazador con mascara ANBU.

El ANBU entonces deshizo su jutsu y se marchó dejando solos a Akari y Sasuke, que suspiraron algo aliviados.

Corriendo a gran velocidad, observando como el peli plata se acercaba peligrosamente al "Demonio de la Niebla" con intenciones asesinas- Debo ayudar a Zabuza-sama- dijo la pelinegra

Añadiendo Chakra a sus pies, Haku acelera su carrera poniéndose enfrente del ataque, antes de cerrar sus ojos esperando el final de su vida. Al tener la máscara puesta, nadie se percataba de la solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla, al tener que sacrificarse por aquel que consideraba su padre.

Pero el impacto nunca llego a ella.

Aquella luz empezaba a disminuir, dejando ver a la pelinegra quien fue el que había recibido realmente el ataque, llevándose la sorpresa de que era un joven con gabardina negra, el que recibió el jutsu dejando que este impacte en su mano derecha.

-Ellos ya no son el enemigo Kakashi- menciono Naruto deteniendo la mano del peliplata con su brazo demonio- además… ibas a matar a la persona equivocada, o no ANBU-san?- menciono el Hibrido, mientras la niebla empezaba a despejarse.

-Naruto!- exclamo sorprendido el peli plata, dejando de añadir chakra al jutsu- Que haces!?- pregunto.

-Ya te lo dije, ellos ya no son el enemigo- menciono el hibrido- Digamos que las personas a matar se encuentran en la aldea, ellos dejaron de ser prioridad- dijo tranquilo el mechidorado.

Himari se acercó entonces a Haku, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Estas bien?- pregunto tranquilamente.

Haku se sobresaltó un poco, ante la sorpresiva aparición de la pelinegra con ojos lilas, pero respondió con calma- Si, estoy bien… Gracias- dijo, pero Himari empezó a negar.

-No debes agradecerme a mí- menciono Himari, antes de mirar a Naruto.

Haku miro al hibrido, observando como este lo miraba seriamente- Q-Que sucede?- tartamudeo un poco y gracias a su máscara, no se podía ver su rostro nervioso.

-Donde están los alumnos de Kakashi?- pregunto Naruto.

-Estamos aquí- contesto Sasuke acercándose con una muy herida Akari, que estaba usándolo de apoyo.

-Y la asesina de tímpanos?- pregunto nuevamente Naruto.

-OYE!- grito Sakura que tenía a Tazuna detrás, apareciendo a un lado de Kakashi, pero al recibir la mirada de Naruto esta se esconde detrás de su sensei.

-Gracias por no matarlos- dijo el hibrido, mirando a Haku que solo atino a asentir.

-Y bien, a que te refieres con que ellos ya no son el enemigo?- pregunto el peli plata ya más tranquilo.

-Pues…- iba a responder Naruto.

-El Gran Zabuza Momochi! Vencido por unos simples niñatos!- pero la voz de Gato se escuchó en toda su gloria.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo Naruto lanzando un suspiro.

Todos dirigieron su atención, mirando a la persona que había hablado, observando a un hombre pequeño con traje de empresario, siendo acompañado por una gran cantidad de mercenarios armados.

-Gato!- dijo Zabuza reconociendo al enano, que levanto su pecho de lleno de orgullo y soberbia.

-Espera un momento! Me estás diciendo que ese… que ese enano ridículo e insignificante es el causante de toda la miseria en Nami!- pero Naruto echo por los suelos aquella sensación que había invadido en el enano- Demonios, y yo esperaba a algún tipo musculo y de buen porte que dé una buena batalla-finalizo.

-Que dijiste! Tu maldito mocoso!- menciono Gato con ira- Veras de lo que soy capaz! Así como Nami sufre por su impertinencia, por no colaborar con mi causa! AHORA ESTA ARDIENDO EN LLA… mas?- dijo el enano, dando vuelta y mirando como el incendio que sus hombres habían provocado ya no se encontraba, en cambio, del cielo empezaba a caer algo que levemente brillaba al recibir la luz de la luna.

Cayendo sobre el rostro del enano aquella pequeña partícula, Gato siente la pequeña humedad que producía.

Haku se quitó la máscara, dejando que aquellas brillantes partículas tocaran su rostro- Rocío blanco- comento- pero cómo? Yo no tengo la habilidad para crearlas con mi Hyoton- menciono sorprendida-Se necesita un control muy alto sobre el hielo, para poder crearlo-dijo sorprendiendo a los demás a su alrededor.

Mirando aquella escarcha blanquecina caer desde el cielo, un recuerdo pasa por la mente de Naruto antes de sonreír- Así que… Esdeath- dijo tranquilamente- bien creo que podemos concentrarnos en el hombre con problemas de estatura- comento Naruto.

-Que sucedió? Quien fue el causante de esto!?- pregunto alterado el pequeño empresario.

-Gato, que significa esto?- pregunto el portador de Kubikiriböchö.

-Que no es simple! Mi intención era acabar con todos ustedes, tu incluido! Nami se metía en mis planes y cuando empezaron a construir el puente, te contrate para que mates al constructor en jefe- dijo con ira el pequeño- pero fallaste! Fuiste un fracaso, un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero!- menciono exclamando fuertemente- entonces me decidí en mandar aquellas cosas a destruir el lugar, pero TAMBIEN FALLARON!- grito perdiendo levemente la compostura y haciendo que la mirada de Naruto se ensombresca, al saber que el pequeño hombrecito fue el que mando a los demonios- así que decidí ser yo el que iba a atacar el lugar! Tal vez hayan detenido el incendio, pero no podrán contra mi…- decía Gato con aires de grandeza antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ejercito?- la voz de Miya atrajo la atención del enano, que se giró junto a sus hombres para encarar a la peli morada- Lamento informar, que ya no tienes hombres dentro de la aldea, además de los que tienes como guarda espaldas- menciono.

-Crees que me tragare el cuento de que mataron a todos mis hombres!- dijo incrédulo el enano.

-Incluso después del regalo que deje en tu mansión, dudas de lo que yo puedo ser capaz?- esta vez la que contesto fue Esdeath apareciendo a lado de Miya.

-Tu! Maldita!- mascullo el enano reconociendo a la peli celeste.

-Ufufufufu tientas mucho a tu suerte- dijo Jibril aterrizando a lado de Miya.

Los subordinados de Gato al ver el instinto asesino que desprendían aquellas tres mujeres, retrocedieron unos pasos con miedo.

-Quiénes son?- preguntaron Haku y Zabuza.

-Solo agradece que no fueron ellas las que tuvieron que enfrentar- menciono el peli plata.

-No importa! Ustedes son cuánto? Diez?- dijo con duda fingida el enano- Mis guardias son más de treinta, somos mayoría! No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros!- decía Gato perdiendo los estribos por unos momento.

-Qué te parece si ponemos a prueba eso, que dices- menciono con serio el hibrido.

Himari entonces se posiciono a lado de Akari para ayudarla.

-No iras con Onii-chan a matar a los malos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tengo una regla de no matar humano, aunque lo desee- contesto la Nekomata mirando a la pelirroja- Esa parte del trabajo se lo dejo a Naruto-kun- finalizo.

-Kakashi… no te metas- pidió el hibrido tranquilamente. El peli plata accedió por el simple hecho de que se encontraba cansado por su pelea con Zabuza- Ustedes tampoco- dijo, mirando al Momochi y a Haku.

-Haz lo que quieras Gaki- dijo también cansado el demonio de la niebla.

El hibrido sonrió ante la respuesta- Bien entonces… esto va por lo que le hiciste a Inari y su familia- Susurro Naruto, antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

Gato miro con sorpresa, la repentina aparición del hibrido enfrente suyo-Q-Q-QUE ESPERAN! ATAQUENLO!- grito el pequeño totalmente asustado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Girando su cabeza logra ver como sus subordinados se encontraban congelados-c-c-c-cuando?- pregunto aterrado.

-Eso no es lo que debe preocuparte ahora- menciono Naruto de manera sombría.

-Ufufufufu, al parecer Máster tiene algo pendiente contigo~- dijo Jibril viendo la expresión de su amado.

Al escuchar las palabras de la ángel, Gato mira rápidamente a Naruto- O-Oye! S-si te d-debo algo p-podemos hablarlo- dijo con miedo, creyendo que le debía algo a Naruto-S-Si es d-dinero tengo bastante- menciono empezado a retroceder unos pasos.

-No gracias- dijo con voz apagada el hibrido.

-MUJERES! Si es e-eso puedo c-conseguirte las que q-quieras- ofreció Gato empezando a sudar.

-Nada de lo que ofrezcas- dijo Naruto en voz baja aterrando a Gato, que fue el único que lo escucho- Podrá salvarte- sentencio.

El pequeño entonces intento correr, pero solo se topó de frente con la peli celeste que lo miraba con una sonrisa homicida.

-Ibas a algún lado?- pregunto con malicia la peli celeste.

Gato entonces sintió como algo agarraba completamente su cuerpo.

Naruto había utilizado su Devil Arm, tomando al pequeño y empezando a elevarlo en el aire.

-Tu mandaste aquellos demonio- menciono Naruto, con la intención de azotarlo en el suelo.

-NO, ESPERA! TE DARE LO QUE SEA!- gritaba aterrado el pequeño, solo para ver el suelo acercarse con velocidad.

 _ **/Bam!/**_

Naruto hizo que el cuerpo de Gato impacte con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo que sangre salga de su boca.

- ***Cof*** Espe-era, por f-favor- dijo el pequeño tosiendo sangre, y hablando con dificultad.

Naruto nuevamente lo agarra con su brazo etéreo, elevándolo en el aire.

-Por favor?- dijo con sarcasmo el hibrido- que hay de todas la personas de Nami que seguro decían esas palabras, para que tu no los dañes!- exclamo con ira, volviendo a estampar a Gato contra el suelo.

 _ **/Bam!/**_

El brazo etéreo de Naruto no había desaparecido y volvió a elevar al hombrecito con traje, que lo tenía manchado con polvo y su sangre.

-De las familias que devastaste por tu avaricia!- menciono volviendo a estamparlo, pero esta vez repitió el proceso varias veces.

 _ **/Bam!/Bam!/Bam!/**_

-P-P-P-Pa-ra, p-p-por f-fa-v-vor- dijo agonizando de dolor el pequeño hombre, que ahora tenía ambas piernas rotas y unos de sus brazos estaba doblado de una manera repugnante, que dejaba ver el hueso del codo salir de entre la carne.

Su traje de empresario ahora estaba repleto de manchas de su propia sangre.

-No- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a aumentar la presión del agarre de su brazo etéreo- tu no mereces perdón, tu no mereces misericordia- mencionaba de manera sepulcral el hibrido- Lo único que tu mereces es sufrir- dijo aumentando cada vez más la presión, y dejando escuchar el sonido de los huesos de Gato romperse aún más de lo que ya estaba- VAMOS GRITA! GRITA POR EL DOLOR QUE SIENTES!- dijo Naruto aumentando considerablemente su tono de voz, provocando que el pequeño hombre, ciertamente empiece a gritar.

El equipo siete no sabía que pensar con lo que estaban observando. Realmente ese era Naruto?. La única que parecía no estar completamente afectada era Akari.

Miya miraba impasible el constante castigo que Naruto estaba dándole al pequeño hombre, aunque internamente se preguntaba si esa era la verdadera naturaleza del hibrido.

Himari se mantenía tranquila, conociendo esa parte de Naruto cuando estaba enojado, incluso Zabuza y Haku estaban con un rostro tranquilo, ya que ellos ya conocían el lado sangriento y brutal del mundo.

Las únicas personas que parecían extasiadas por los gritos agónicos del hombre, era cierta ángel y una peli celeste que se encontraba bastante cerca del evento.

Los gritos del hombre empezó a traer la atención de los aldeanos, que al acercarse a la construcción pudieron observar como Naruto estaba haciendo agonizar de dolor a su tormento.

La sangre empezaba a chorrear con fuerza desde las heridas que tenía el cuerpo de Gato, mientras sus globos oculares amenazaban con saltar de sus cuencas y el oxígeno se le acababa.

Naruto deseaba matarlo, acabarlo, pero algo dentro de él evito que lo hiciera.

Soltando al enano, dejo caerlo bruscamente en el suelo que apenas sintió el aire regresar a sus lastimados pulmones, empezó a arrastrase en busca de salvarse.

-Todo ese dolor, no se compara al dolor que tu causaste al pueblo de Nami- menciono Naruto con tranquilidad.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto vio como los aldeanos habían llegado y lo observaban con miedo.

-No lo mataras?- pregunto la peli celeste sonriendo de manera entre sádica y excitada.

-No, tampoco lo harás tu- contesto el hibrido y ordeno, descubriendo que pensaba la peli celeste.

-Lo que tu desees- respondió la peli celeste de manera sumisa, cosa que Naruto no noto-Y quien lo hará?- pregunto Esdeath, mirando con duda y decepción a Naruto.

-El pueblo de Nami, ellos lo harán- menciono Naruto agarrando a Gato de una de sus piernas y empezando a arrastrarlo hasta los aldeanos, Esdeath empezó a seguirlo detrás.

Los aldeanos veían con miedo a Naruto, creyendo de que los atacaría, pero no esperaron que dejaría a un moribundo Gato frente a ellos.

-Hagan lo que quieran con el- menciono Naruto, antes de observar como los aldeanos rodeaban al pequeño hombrecito.

-N-No e-espe…- Ningún grito pudo escapar de los labios de Gato, cuando los aldeanos empezaron a golpearlo.

En eso los demás se acercan a Naruto y Esdeath, observando como el empresario que causo terror en Nami, se encontraba muerto en el suelo después de que los aldeanos descargaron su furia y frustración matándolo a golpes.

El causante de sus pesadilla, había sido acabado.

-Está muerto- dijo Tazuna observando el cadáver de Gato- ESTA MUERTO!- grito con alegría al ver que la persona, que les causaba terror y provocaba problemas en la aldea, se encontraba muerto- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- decía el anciano mientras se acercaba al hibrido y lo abrazaba- GATO ESTA MUERTO!- grito con alegría el viejo Tazuna- NAMI VOLVERA A SU GLORIA!- grito- NAMI ES LIBRE!- volvió a gritar siendo acompañado por todos los habitantes de Nami.

Todos miraban con una sonrisa la alegría que empezaba a desprender el pueblo.

-Esto es incómodo- dijo Naruto que seguía siendo abrazado por el viejo, causando la risa de los que lo escucharon.

-Simplemente disfruta lo que has provocado Naruto, haz logrado traer la esperanza al pueblo de Nami nuevamente- menciono Kakashi acercándose.

-Un demonio que trae esperanza- dijo alegre Tazuna- Perdón por pensar mal de ti chico- se disculpó el viejo, mientras que Naruto negaba.

-No importa- dijo sonriendo viendo la alegría que desprendía el pueblo.

-Naruto-nii!- la voz de Inari atrae la atención del Hibrido- lo hiciste!- exclamo con alegría.

-Claro chamaco! Te lo había dicho no? Que traería devuelta la esperanza a Nami- menciono sonriendo Naruto alzando al pequeño sobre sus hombros. La madre y hermana llegaron junto al grupo en ese momento.

Tsunami e Izumi veían con alegría y emoción, la sonrisa que Inari tenía. Y no solo el pequeño, si no, toda la aldea de Nami que esa noche celebro como nunca antes.

Aquella libertad que tanto deseaban, esa esperanza que creían perdido, pero lo recuperaron gracias al Hibrido.

Todos recordarían al muchacho que les había entregado a Gato, para reclamar su tan ansiada libertad.

Los ninjas de Konoha que fueron a ayudar, aquellas personas capaces de poder defenderlos. A todos ellos le agradecían. Pero el nombre de Naruto Sparda seria recordado en aquel pueblo, aquel que les cedio su libertad y les dio esperanzas.

Un pequeño paso, para su ascenso a Rey.

Pero-Oigan?- dijo Naruto con duda en su voz, llamando la atención de los cercanos al hibrido-Alguien vio a Zoro?-

* * *

 **Fin del arco 2**

* * *

 **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MIERDA, AL FIN! ACTUALICE Y TERMINE EL SEGUNDO ARCO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO PENSE TENDRIA ESTA CANTIDAD DE LECTORES, FAVS Y FOLLOWS.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia, gracias a sus reviews y sus views. Eso es lo que realmente me mantiene animado.**

 **Se que tarde bastante para actualizar, pero tengo varios problemas que provocan que la inspiración no llegue correctamente.**

 **Aun asi gracias a todos por su paciencia y espero les guste este cap.**

 **Hablando del cap, quisiera que me digan que tal les parecio.**

 **El cincuenta es pura inspiración… el otro cincuenta es mente forzada. La razón de ello, era si no sabia, si dejar vivo a Zabuza y a Haku.**

 **En el cap se ve mi decisión, aunque no crean que será como en los otros fics donde se va con Naruto a Konoha.**

 **Sobre Esdeath se explicara en el Intermedia/Especial. Lo de Erza se vera a futuro y los de Himari, es parte de la historia por lo que no puedo hacerlo parecer como un segundo plano constantemente.**

 **Bueno realmente esperos sus comentarios bellitsimos, díganme que les parecio, si les gusto, les agrado, etc. Ciertamente me agradaría saber sus opiniones en sus hermositsimos Reviews.**

 **Ahora vamos a los Reviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **: Gracias y aquí tienes el cap mi amigo! Lo de Erza se vera a futuro, pero jejeje, bueno solo quedara esperar para aquel momento. Y lo De Shinigami juez juez, digamos que será bastante divertido escribirlo, despues de todo, una diosa sin un sentido de respeto por la privacidad y el espacio personal será un lindo (Por no decir Sexy) problema.**

 **Sep, es Koneko. ESPERO te guste el cap compañero y hasta la próxima.**

 **White Kurama: Jajajaja gracias y si veremos a la suegra de la muerte… literalmente XD. Esa parte aun no me la imagino completamente, Tal vez si, tal vez no. Depende de la actitud irresponsable que quiera dejar Shinigami, a uno de sus encargados a hacer su labor… aunque vamos, el encargarse de las almas es un trabajo serio, no creo que sea capaz de hacerse la holgazana y no ir a cumplir por su labor… verdad? Y si, naruto va a empezar a tener cuidado con Miya, cuando tenga a Yamato consigo.**

 **Jajajaja aquí tienes el cap man, disfrutalo.**

 **Bladetri: #YoloSwag#Tulikemedalike#Disfrutaelcap#AguanteFemShinigami#SoyfandeKuroka#Vivaelecchi#AzotameShiro#EltraserodeHimarileprendeatodos#Disfrutaelcap#**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias y aquí tienes el cap. Y el nivel de todos ira aumentando, en especial la de Himari. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cambio de Jibril, ya que no sabia si hacerlo.**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias viejo, y aquí tienes la conti y si digamos que será bastante interesante el encuentro con la suegra.**

 **Loquin: Seo ya se sabe, aunque como dices solo en parte. Solo se incluirá una por el momento, ya que Erza tiene planes distintos antes de ir a Konoha y gracias por aceptar mi elección.**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes el cap… Saludos!**

 **FazEvU: Xd, todos querían una pelea Kurama vs Naruto jajajaja. Y bueno sobre el perder el control. Sucedera, pero no con Akari(Alerta de Spoiler). Sep Otra Neko al team en los dichos por mis adelantados en todos los comentarios que dejaba. Es Kuroka y su hermanita. Y algo Asi, aunque la Raza Nekomata de Kuroka es diferente a la de Himari. Kuroka es una Nekoshou… Himari es una Bakeneko. Kuroka se especializa en el senjutsu y Himari en la fuerza bruta.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap e Igualmente.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias! SI~ Claro~ Pobres~ xd… Digamos que Gato tuvo que haber agradecido que Erza y Esdeath quisieron escapar y no acabarlos en la mansión jajaja. No, Naruto no las culpara por algo ellas no hicieron. No las odia, o tiene algun tipo de rencor contra ellas. Ciertamente La elemental era un seguro para la humanidad, pero digamos que no existe peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Ella se ensimismo en su creencia de que los demonios fueron culpables, y buscando una venganza inncesaria, recibió la muerte. Fue su culpa y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Los dragones aparecerán momentáneamente en el arco tres y harán su correcta presentación a mitad del arco cuatro casi terminando. Haku se salvo! Y Sep Koneko estará con Natsu… a veces creo que doy grandes indirectas. Aquí tienes el cap viejo disfrutalo.**

 **Alex601: Hace tiempo no viejo!-Dijo el autor con la Dragunov aun en mano y tirándole comida a los perros- Gracias por el halago y sep quedan cuatro.**

 **Sobreviviran, Nase, Naruto los matara, Nase, Habra limón, por supuesto que, Nase.**

 **Viejo lo de tu prima fue info innecesaria – El autor lo mira con una libreta anotando datos, antes de tirar dicha libreta bastante lejos-**

 **Sobre los perros no te preocupes, ya los tengo domados, no?- pregunte recibiendo el ladrido de afirmación- Soy como cesar millan, el domador de perros y Kami lo sabe, despues de todo cerbero come de la palma de mi mano.**

 **Sep Miya sabe sobre el legado y sobre las espada… aunque solo le interesa las espadas. SI Akari le quiere violar, asi como todas las chicas que están enamoradas de Naruto, pero cada una esconden mejor esa intencion que la otra.**

 **Y se, iran los hermanos Asama y Esdeath, Erza va por otro camino de momento. Y como Dices Kurama se llevara la grande cuando se entere que Shiro Y Albedo son hijas de la diosa de la muerte.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap viejo jajajaja.**

 **Aten92:jajajajajaja lol… Enserio, cuando leo los comentarios hacia Shinigami-chan, bueno dudo que la integridad del Hibrido quede en buenas condiciones jajaja.**

 **Se Jibril subio de Rango, pero en la escala de poder sigue igual, solo posee nuevas habilidades y un leve aumento de fuerza, a tal punto que ahora puede hacerle frente a Shiro y Albedo correctamente.**

 **Modo Súcubo? Todas las mujeres? No que va… ellas no son asi… no tienen ninguna habilidad en la que utilizan sus encantos e intentan seducirte jugando con el balance de tu libido y hormonas a tal punto que ya no sabes en que creer… no ellas no son asi.**

 **Miya sera Miya jejejeje por el momento ni ella sabe como expresar lo que siente por el hibrido, despues de todo, ella encontró su final feliz en la infancia, en cambio Naruto no tuvo aquel Final feliz, solo una vuelta de pagina donde encontró gente que de verdad lo quería Y junto a aquellas personas buscaban su final feliz.**

 **No se sabe que pasara con Laquesis, despues de todo esta en la línea de Tiempo de Laquesis que ella morirá por el que puede controlar su destino, pero Naruto además de controlar el suyo, hizo errar el destino de otras personas.**

 **Jejejeje si la Imouto Incestuosa psicológicamente, ya que de genética no queda nada… LoL.**

 **Erza digamos que tendrán que esperar su momento… pero jejejejejejejejejeje.**

 **Y Esdeath, bueno, ella es directa en lo que siente, no como las otras chicas, tiene la actitud celosa de Albedo, esa que amenaza a muerte. Es Sadica como Jibril. Puede ser tierna como Shiro y saber seducir como Himari… ES UN COMBO KILL.**

 **Y sobre la familia de Tazuna, lo que sucederá con sus integrantes aun se mantendrá en un "Gracias por tu ayuda" De parte de Tsunami y Tazuno hacia con Naruto. Izumi tiene un flechazo ciertamente e Inari admira al Sparda como a ningún otro.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap y que lo disfrutes!.**

 **Seirei kenshin: Gracias viejo y aquí tienes el cap. Ciertamentte es bueno relajarse de las peleas un poco y jejejeje seee tu entiendes.**

 **Tu crees? Bueno… Esdeath es oriunda de Earth Real, las islas nevadas.**

 **No creo que haya heraldo, no son super demonios, seres de gran poder o humanos con super fuerza. Aunque quise hacerle un fatality a Gato, me quedo mejor que el pueblo lo matara.**

 **Respuesta a tu pregunta donde resumiste todo… pues le puede pasar mucho. Mucho Mas!**

 **P.D.: Si a veces incluso hasta a mi me cuesta dejar un Review, pero bueno… Desde comienzo de Año, wow eso es genial, gracias por el constante apoyo enserio!.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, Gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima.**

 **DestinyTX: de nada viejo. Sobre lo de Taijutsu, no creo que haya top, aunque habrá otros peleadores de cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **Y sobre los de larga distancia, habrá reconocimientos, pero no habrá top.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, gracias por la idea y hasta la próxima.**

 **FerchoCruz:MMMMM! Tacos ~~~.**

 **Bueno Gracias compañero y es bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes!**

 **Otakuro16: Gracias. aquí ta =)**

 **Homicidal Liu: A veces creo que todos quieren ver constante muerte, sangre y destrucción…. A quien engaño a mi también me gusta. XD**

 **Y que lo digas, Miya sera alguien de que temer, si Naruto quiere conservar su Katana Jajajajajaja.**

 **Ya sabes, de esos tigres difíciles de domar. Naruto se metio en una grande y ciertamente la pelirroja escarlata no tendrá problema en intentar dejarlo sin un futuro y herederos por manosearla. XD jajajajaja.**

 **Tu duda sera respondida en uno de los Especiales que se hare antes de empezar el arco tres.**

 **No~… Que va~… NatsuXLissana? Que te hace pensar eso?.**

 **Sera asi el tema de Laquesis, esa parte aun queda muy lejos. Pero tendras razón?.**

 **Soy yo… O todos quieren que Shinigami viole a su Yerno… bueno… digamos que yo también quiero eso…. PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO. XD.**

 **Y aquí tienes el cap y el destino de Zabuza y Haku. Hasta la próxima.**

 **XxREYxX: Thanks bro…. Y si, lo que le esta viniendo jajajaja.**

 **T-T: Lo siento… pero ya no estoy con mucho tiempo para actualizar constantemente el fic.. Aquí tienes el cap espero te guste.**

 **AdanSasuke: Bueno viejo… primero que Nada… gracias… segundo… sobre el Harem… lamento informar que esa parte de la información sera en parte confidencial… si bien ya he hecho spoiler de las que aparecerán, habrá algunas que no conozcan o son raramente conocidas y quiero evitar el echar a perder las sorpresas o confuciones que puedo provocar- Motivo del cual no dare ninguna lista concreta del Harem-**

 **Antonio R: Gracias viejo y con el apoyo que me dan, por supuesto que quiero terminarla!.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Hola de vuelta mi querido Padawan, es un placer verlo rondar nuevamente por aquí, y… Oh! Please! Stop It! You made me Blush!... Ejem..**

 **Bueno, volviendo al tema del Reviews. No es necesario preocuparse, el hecho de que hayas leído mi historia y que esta te haya gustado es mas que suficiente para mi. Si bien hay veces que una critica hace bien… en el caso de una critica constructiva… es opcion de cada uno.**

 **Aunque el motivo del porque estuviste ausente todo este tiempo, me hace dar cuenta que cada vez hay mas jefes que parecen pedir que se los mate lenta y dolorosamente, creyéndose simplemente por ser el superior de uno y cuando están en el piso, son unos lame botas de mierda buscando apelar por el lado bueno de todos. Pero es bueno ver que hayas podido solucionar el problema laboral, y como dices recuperar tu vida.**

 **No te preocupes, yo también se lo que es tener un jefe insoportable.**

 **Y Si la loli dragon y la Nekoshoy se acercan cada vez mas a su momento de aparición. Shingami sera la accionadora de varios interruptores en las cabezitas de las parejas de Naruto. Mas por las acciones que hara que por lo que dira.**

 **Exactamente, aun falta la otra hermanita, que no sabe realmente la verdad detrás de la actitud de Naruto.**

 **Y sobre los de Shinmai maou… lo dejare en la incognita.**

 **Sarashiki Tatenashi, bueno digamos que su control innato con el agua que ella posee, me dio otra idea para su aparición y bueno… se tendrá que atrazar su aparición al fic.**

 **Gracias mi querido Padawan y aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **La fuerza en ti aumentar y si confianza en ti mismo tu mostrar.**

 **P.D.: Su pelo es largo como la Scarlet. Y sobre lo de Esdeath, se descubrirá en el especial.**

 **Vamos, no creeran que ya conte todo con los Time Skip o si.**

 **Esos fueron todos los Reviews.**

 **Si tienen algo que acatar, dejarme en claro o criticar… Ya saben.**

 **Por cierto, si se preguntan porque no describi muchas escenas de peleas esta vez… fue por que no habia realmente pelea consisa… vamos es totalmente como el cannon la pelea Zabuza y Kakashi… Y la de Haku vs Sasuke y Akari… esta ultima remplazandole a Naruto.**

 **Y como el Azabache Uchiha no es un maldito enfermo vengador, no cometio ninguna estupides en su pelea.**

 **Y LA OTRA DIFERENCIA ES QUE… Haku no saco de Quisio a Akari o la enojo… esta vez mostro mas su lado amable… ya que no quería matarlos… pero aun asi fue tras Zabuza para salvarlo de una muerte segura que luego fue salvada por la oportuna llegada de Naruto.**

 **Bueno eso seria todo, el porque no describi completamente una batalla.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, se despide de ustedes!.**

 **Con la mano, con con cariño y con el teclado de su lap.**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.:SIIIII termino el arco dos!**

 **P.D.D.: no se cual fic actualizar ahora….**

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Un nuevo amanecer, mucho más des estresante para el hibrido empezaba, aunque eso no significaba que este fuera más tranquilo.

Desde que Gato murió, los constructores volvieron al proyecto a ayudar con el puente, por lo que la fecha de culminación quedo a una semana.

Los alumnos del equipo siete dejaron de ayudar con la construcción y ahora se dedicaban solamente a descansar y entrenar.

Miya y Kai se mantenían patrullando la aldea por si algún problema llegaba a surgir.

Mientras que Haku y Zabuza fueron dejados libres y que Kakashi les menciono que no los pondría como enemigos reales en el informe, solo como un contratiempo. Ambos Nuke-nin, se fueron de Nami en busca de un lugar al que pudieran llamar hogar.

Akari les ofreció vivir en Konoha, pero ambos renegados dijeron que lo pensarían.

Haku se disculpó con Sasuke y Akari por haberlos dañado en su batalla, mientras que Zabuza le dijo a Kakashi que volvería por la revancha.

Después de su marcha siguió la tranquilidad. Los aldeanos empezaban a salir a la calle nuevamente, y cuando veían a Naruto estos iban a agradecerle.

Zoro por su parte apareció un día después de la muerte de Gato. Lo peculiar de su retorno fue que tenía besos marcados por labiales en el rostro.

Donde estuvo, nadie lo sabe. Que le sucedió después de regresar?

Pues digamos que cierta madre y ama de casa, casi lo muele a patadas. Cosa que sus hijos tacharon como celos. Pero después dicha ama de casa se lo paso cuidando por las heridas que ella misma le produjo.

Definitivamente no fue los mejores días de Zoro, pero no niega que disfruto de los dulces cuidados de Tsunami.

Ahora mismo las luces del sol ingresaban del cuarto donde Naruto dormía con sus chicas. Ya no dormía en el sofá como antes, ahora se le fue un otorgado un modesto cuarto, en la casa de Tazuna, mejor dicho, el cuarto de Inari quien lo cedió a voluntad.

Naruto agradeció el gesto e intento negarlo, pero el pequeño empezó a mirarlo con ojos de cachorro y Himari lo obligo a aceptar al verse enternecida con el pequeño.

-Oigan chicas despierten- decía el hibrido intentando despertar a ambas mujeres que estaban recostadas en cada brazo respectivamente.

Al ser la cama pequeña, tenían que estar realmente acurrucados, aunque eso no era algo que las molestara realmente.

-Chicas- dijo nuevamente Naruto, antes de sentir un tercer bulto levantarse sobre él.

-Na-ru-to-kun~- canturreo la voz de Esdeath, mientras su cabeza salía de entre las sabanas.

-Buenos días Esdeath- dijo el hibrido tranquilamente, antes de caer en cuenta de algo-ES…- intento decir algo Naruto, pero una mano impidió que pueda hablar.

-Shhh- chito la peli celeste, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Naruto- No sabes las veces que soñé con esto- menciono acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del mechidorado.

Y por último quedaba Esdeath, que después de ser recordada por Naruto no negaría que estaba feliz de la vida.

Aunque para el hibrido, era como tener una celosa Albedo de pelos celestes, con una segunda personalidad sádica como Jibril. Una combinación única a su parecer, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por descubrir.

Ella le explico a todos lo que sucedió con su aldea y la razón del porque quedo como una prisionera en aquella fortaleza.

Ese día Naruto creyó en sus palabras y dijo que no desconfiaba de ella, además de ser bienvenida a vivir junto a él si es que quería.

Himari estaba en la mismas que Naruto, después de todo resultaba ser la amiga de la infancia de la peli celeste. Aunque la Nekomata tuvo otra duda.

¿De dónde se conocían Naruto y Esdeath?

Naruto le dijo que le contaría en su momento, mientras que Jibril se acordó de aquella semana que Naruto quedo perdido por la tormenta de nieve en la isla de Earth Realm, por lo que empezó a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Volviendo a la habitación temporal de Naruto- Que haces?- susurro el mechidorado, observando como Esdeath jugaba con su pelo.

-Que no lo dije? Soñé bastante con esto, así que no lo arruines- susurro la peli celeste, mientras empezaba a acariciar el rostro de Naruto y acercaba sus labios lentamente a los del hibrido- y para el colmo, eres el heredero de una leyenda- menciono- no me importara compartir, si soy la primera- susurro de manera muy seductora.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato - Residencia Sparda - Dormitorio de Naruto.**

-Nee-san!- Exclamaba Albedo, intentando parar a su hermana de pelos blancos, que en esos momentos tenia puesto su traje de batalla y empuñaba con fiereza su guadaña- Ya cálmate! Que te pasa!?- preguntaba.

-Una Lagartona se está metiendo con "MI" Darling!- exclamaba eufórica, mientras intentaba dar cortes en el cuarto, pero su hermana impedía que haga movimientos bruscos.

-Sabes que Himari-san y esa pajarraca están con él- menciono Albedo en un intento de calmarla.

-No importa! Esa zorra se está metiendo en terreno prohibido!- exclamaba la peliblanca totalmente alterada.

-Zorra? La única zorra que conozco es Miko… pero ella está en el continente de los olvidados- comento Albedo- te preocupas demasiado- dijo sosteniendo a su hermana que empezó a forcejear.

-Es una manera de decir! No hablo de las Kitsunes!- decía Shiro liberándose del agarre de la pelinegra- YA VOY DARLING!~- grito corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación, solo para ser tacleada por la ojidorada.

Las personas que pasaban cerca de la residencia, escuchaban el pequeño momento, mientras el chisme de gente loca viviendo en el lugar empezaba a esparcirse en la aldea.

* * *

 **Nami no kuni**

A Naruto le corrió un gran escalofrió, al escuchar las palabras de Esdeath- O-Oye, no crees que primero debemos hablar del tema?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-No quiero- respondió instantáneamente la peli celeste.

-Por más que seas mi amiga de pequeña, no dejare que abuses de Naruto-kun- menciono Himari que seguía aferrada al cuerpo del hibrido y con los ojos cerrados.

-Y que harás para detenerme?- pregunto con sorna la peli celeste.

-Yo nada- dijo Himari, mientras en los brazos y piernas de Esdeath aparecían círculos mágicos que la hicieron quedar inmóvil y apresada al cuerpo de Naruto, aunque no se quejaba.

-Ufufufufufufu la única persona con el derecho a violar a Máster soy yo, lagarta-san- contesto Jibril que tenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Esdeath, provocando aquellos círculos mágicos.

-Violación!?- pregunto exaltado Naruto- Como es que saltan de un tema a otro?- cuestiono.

 _ **/Bam!/**_

Y la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con fuerza, mientras cierta peli morada entraba lentamente al cuarto, emanando aquella aura terrorífica, que iba dirigido exclusivamente a Naruto.

-Estuve tocando la puerta por varios minutos y nadie atendía- menciono Miya sonriendo dulcemente- Sparda-san, el desayuno ya está listo. Sería tan amable de ir con los demás?- pregunto amablemente.

En ese momento y para extrañeza del mechidorado. Temía por su vida.

-Espere un momento Miya-san, cuando decidamos quien violara a Máster primera, bajamos!- respondió Jibril con su característico tono inocente.

-NO QUE SOLO TU PODIAS VIOLARME!- grito Naruto entre confundido y aterrado, antes de darse cuenta de su error.

-Y no te opones~- comento la peli morada, mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. La puerta detrás de ella empezaba a cerrarse lentamente- Al parecer tú también necesitas aprender modales, para tratar con una mujer Sparda-san!- finalizo Miya, mientras la puerta detrás de ella se cerraba completamente.

* * *

 **Sala del lugar**

Zoro y Kai estaban sentados en el sofá, mientras los demás se encontraban en la cocina desayunando.

-Enserio crees que fue buena idea mandar a Nee-san?- pregunto el mayor de los Asama.

-Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono el peli verde.

-Bueno como decirlo… Nee-san tiene como un… eh… un…- intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada el peli morado.

-Odio? Rencor? Indiferencia? Cariño?- empezaba a dar ejemplos el maestro del estilo de tres espadas.

-Pongámoslo en Flechazo- simplifico Kai.

-Ósea, le gusta Naruto- contesto tranquilamente el peli verde.

-Exacto, pero Miya-nee no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos y digamos que suele ser algo violenta cuando se avergüenza o tiene celos- menciono el hermano mayor de la mencionada.

-Así como, cuando se enoja, o se le contra dice- empezó a ejemplificar nuevamente Zoro.

-En esos momentos solo nos asusta de muerte- comento el peli morado, recordando las máscaras Hanyas que Miya ya le había mostrado con el correr de los años y eso que la diversidad era bastante- El punto es que…- intentaba nuevamente encontrar la palabra correcta.

-Es algo así como una Tsundere, aunque no negara que le gusta, pero si lo golpeara por admitirlo- dijo el peli verde- no te preocupes Naruto estará bien, si es lo que te preocupa- finalizo Zoro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- pero el grito de Naruto se escuchó en toda la casa.

-Ya voy! Onii-chan!~- Y Akari salía disparada de la cocina, con la intención de socorrer a su amado hermano.

-Decías?- cuestiono el peli morado, mirando al peli verde con cara de "Te lo dije"

Mientras que Zoro solo suspiro-… Estará bien- desestimo finalizando la conversación.


End file.
